Nemesis: Forgotten Anathema
by Cheetara
Summary: [Complete] Some doors should never be opened. Some secrets should remain as they are, buried in the dark soil of the past. But the past always holds the key to the future and the children must bear the consequences of the sin of their forefathers.
1. Default Chapter

_**Nemesis:**_

Disclaimer :I will say this only once; I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters. However all OCs are mine Oo

Summary: Some doors should never be opened. Some secrets should remain as they are, buried in the dark soil of the past. But the past always holds the key to the future and the children must bear the consequences of the sin of their forefathers.

Prologue:

**C**hulivey shivered. She wrapped her dusty traveling cloak around her and added some more dry leaves to the dying fire. A chilly wind blew over the grassy plains, softly moving the tips of the blades of the tall grass. Here and there shunted trees grew looking over the plains like ageless sentinels, mute witness to the passage of time. Chulivey sat huddled in front of one such tree, the dancing firelight casting shadows on her brown curls and on the crooked branches that spread their canopy above her. The sky was clear, its velvety darkness covering the lands in a glittering blanket studded with stars. It was peaceful. For a child born in a land torn by war, peace was indeed a rare commodity.

Sighing Chulivey took out the scroll she was studying from her backpack. Frowning she pushed away the wayward locks from her face. What was the reason behind this incessant bloodshed? And even though the Suzaku no miko had come … what had changed? The same vicious cycle of war and bloodshed went on.

The land still bled tears of blood …

Villages still burned …

And they still believed …

She could never really understand her countrymen's obsession with the Miko or the very idea that somebody could magically solve his or her problems with a _wish!_

Can somebody _wish_ for an end to this never-ending strife?

Could one actually _believe_ in this silly shortcut to peace?

That somebody could _magically_ solve their problems?

For this very reason a large portion of the treasury was spend to train warriors who would protect the miko when she came … **_if_** she came … at all.

Chulivey chuckled. For all her ideas regarding the miko she still had a wish so see the miko once. She was a seishi, a Suzaku seishi. And even if the miko did not come she still would find a way to serve her country in its present hour if need.

And hopefully she could find an answer to this disturbing piece of information she had unearthed. She concentrated on the crumbling yellowing parchment quite unaware of the deeper shadow in the darkness that slowly crept up to her …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Glossary:

Miko: Priestess

Seishi: Sacred warrior

Suzaku no Miko: Priestess of Suzaku.

Keep reading!

Please Review!


	2. chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter one: 

**L**ee cursed as she raced down the stairs a piece of toast between her teeth. She was late. It was that silly alarm clock's fault anyway. If only it wasn't broken. Her long copper brown hair swung behind her tied in a long high ponytail secured by a red ribbon. Her crisp pleated skirt ended midway on her thigh revealing a pair of long slender legs. She hurriedly swung her tiny backpack over her shoulders and rushed out of the house. She was a sixteen year old with a smiling disposition. A forest of dark lashes hemmed in her large eyes and her soft pink lips usually always held a smile. She skipped down the pavement avoiding passersby dexterously … a result of long practice. She soon came in sight of her best friend waiting for her in front of her house.

Yang was waiting for her as usual wearing a long-suffering smile. She was only a bit taller than Lee with hair like spun gold that fell carelessly over her slim shoulders. Her eyes were green in color, like the calmn waters of a lake. Lee skidded into a halt in front of her.

"Sorry Yang …That damn alarm clock betrayed me." She panted a little out of breath.

"How can the alarm clock betray you since you told me yesterday that **_you_** trashed it accidentally?" Yang rolled her eyes.

"Oh …he … he …" Lee grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway, we should start moving." Yang smiled at her best friends discomfort.

"I seriously don't understand why you had to drag me out of bed to go the library." Lee grumbled, " I mean, come on, this is not even a school day … don't you want to laze off for a little while? "

"Of course I do." Yang assured her "I just want to find a little more material on my history assignment before I … err … _laze off_."

Lee groaned. "Still, its Saturday. Couldn't we just go to the mall and do stuff like normal teenagers."

"As tempting that may sound, might I remind you, that we are soon to graduate. That means that we need to have good grades if we ever want to go to a college of our choice."

"Yes mother." Lee sighed in resignation. "I know that."

"Of course once we are finished at the library we can still go to the mall and see a movie … maybe." Yang grinned. "I just got my allowance. All this money is burning a hole in my pocket."

Lee enveloped Yang in a bone-crushing hug. "You rock Yang!"

Yang tried to detach herself slightly blue in the face. "I know."

They walked slowly towards the library. Lee skipped happily, occasionally gawking at the various wares displayed on the shelves of the various shops. Yang walked at a more sedate pace, her laptop held in the crook of her arm. Suddenly Lee came to a halt, her eyes quite dreamy as she studied the handsome profile of a famous Hollywood star displayed on a large billboard.

"Isn't he just dreamy Yang?" Lee 's voice was that of absolute adoration.

"He is forty years old, has two wives and legally six children." Yang's dry voice poured a bucket of ice-cold water on the flames of Lee's hot passion.

Lee frowned. "You are so unromantic Yang."

"I am not unromantic." Yang argued. " Just practical."

"But _love_ is not practical Yang." Lee sighed dreamily. " It just happens." There were stars in Lee's eyes. "Oh Yang, don't you think it would be great if we had an adventure like our grandmothers."

Yang snorted. "Bullshit! You truly cannot believe in those ridiculous stories your granny Miaka tells us. Granted the stories are so cool and my granny Yui just keeps adding details … I _still_ consider them as they truly are … a story."

"You mean you _really_ don't believe that our grandmothers were indeed transported to another world, _The World Of The Four Gods._" Lee frowned.

"Gods Lee!" Yang chuckled. "I am sixteen years old, you cannot possibly expect me to believe in _that_ old fairytale."

"Then what about the single black pearl your granny wears? Where did she get that?" Lee argued.

Yang was silent.

" **_Hah!_**" Lee exclaimed triumphantly. "If only we could find that book." Her eyes were starry. "That would be _soo_ super cool. And maybe some handsome Prince would sweep me off my feet." She sighed heavily again.

"Come on Lee." Yang ascended up the stairs to the library. "You can contemplate on your outlandish romance later."

Yang walked through the long aisle between the bookshelves sifting through the heavy books, pulling one or two out if it caught her fancy. Lee walked behind her, a look of abject boredom on her pretty face, yawning occasionally. Suddenly, she felt a warm breeze on her neck. Startled, she whirled around. Something seemed to vanish around the corner …

Lee pulled Yang's sleeves.

"Did you see that?"

"What?" Yang asked irritated.

"I think somebody is stalking us."

"_Right._" Yang snorted contemptuously, turning back to inspect the books.

Lee chewed her lips. Perhaps she was seeing things.

And then …

It was as if time froze … a bird emerged, swooping down on her in a shower of red and gold and warmth … circling her with its fiery wings … before disappearing around the corner …

For a while Lee stood frozen …

… And then she pulled Yang's sleeve rather hard.

"Please tell me you saw that."

"Now what?" Yang asked.

"_That._" Lee pulled Yang in the direction the bird had disappeared.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Yang panted as Lee came to a halt in front of a closed door.

Lee didn't answer. She did not know what she was doing either. There was something on the other side of this door, something that pulled at her very soul. She put out a nervous hand and touched the cold wood. The door opened at her touch, it was unlocked. A warm glow beckoned her inside.

"Lee, we should probably head back now …" Yang cleared her throat nervously.

Lee eased the door further open. The room was dimly lit, stacked with old books, full of that odd musty scent that came from old tomes. A very old yellowing book lay in the middle of the room, bound in red leather, glowing slightly…

Yang squinted her eyes to make out the title of the book written in delicate gold letters … **_Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho … _** _The Book of The Four Gods Sky and Earth…_

Something clicked in Yang's mind. "**_No Lee_**." She yelled. " **_Don't touch the book!"_**.

But Lee had already bent over the book. A bright red light enveloped them, thrusting them in merciful oblivion …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please review!

Keep Reading!


	3. chapter 3

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 2:

A young man walked silently through the silent hallways of the royal palace of Konon. He was tall and nobly proportioned, not yet twenty springs old. His tall lean form was swathed in strong armour with the insignia of the royal house of Konon drawn upon his breastplate. His gait was measured as he walked slowly down the hall, sharp eyes regarding the security arrangements of the inner wing of the palace. The few soldiers who stood at attention in the shadowy recesses of the hallway bowed when the man passed them. The man merely inclined his head to indicate that he recognized their salute. He paused a while raking a mailed hand through his tousled lackluster brown hair. The dull moon shone on the palace garden and a soft wind blew, bringing with it the heavy scent of exotic flowers, playing with the stray locks that fell on his handsome face. His sharp gray eyes closed tiredly and only for a spilt second Menesku, the young general of Konon let himself be lulled by the peaceful surroundings. Menesku's sharp handsome face was drawn with determined lines …but it was also marked with another thing. Fatigue. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face appeared paler than usual and when he opened his eyes the look in them was deep and thoughtful, full of a maturity and sadness that belied his obviously young age. Perhaps it was because of the burden on his young shoulders …

Menesku sighed, brought back into reality rather rudely by the single thought that seemed to occupy most of his thoughts these days. The Black Warrior- the thorn in his side, the beetle in his soup, the mysterious and enigmatic general of Kutou.

It was unreal, this constant rivalry between Konon and Kutou. Menesku had heard of a great war that took place between these two countries when the Suzaku no Miko had come, a war that shook the very foundations of their world and left both countries gasping on a pile of blood and bones. Menesku had heard that the Suzaku seishi had succeeded in foiling the attempt of the then general of Kutou and the most powerful of the Seiyruu seishi to gain absolute power, but it had come at a very heavy price. Many lives were lost that day, including the life of the then emperor of Konon, Lord Hotohori.

They had still to rebuild on the ruins left by the last war… and now they were neck deep in another war that threatened to destroy whatever little they had achieved in these years.

'_Well not if I can help it.' _Menesku thought grimly.

He smirked. It was almost as if history was repeating itself. Except this time Konon was way stronger than last time. He had made sure of that. And truth to be told he could have brought Kutou to its knees, if only … if only that accursed Black Warrior didn't exist.

Menesku tried to squeeze his eyes shut, if only to block out the image that seemed to have imprinted itself on his inner eye. There he sat arrogantly on his milk white battle stallion … his eyes smiling malevolently through the slits in the dragon mask … his dark black cloak swirling around him like a live beast …the low mocking laughter…

"_Have you missed me Menesku?"_

"Damn him!" Menesku swore, swinging a mailed fist into the wooden paneled walls leaving an indent on the assaulted spot.

"Damn him to hell!" His voice was a low growl.

_'Well at least he isn't a seishi_.'Menesku frowned. _'But then, Kutou does not have any seishi, not at least since the last war...Why is that?'_

Menesku did not believe the story about the how the wickedness of the people of Kutou caused Seiryuu to turn his face from them, at all. But, he had heard something about the last Suzaku no Miko entrapping Seiyruu in a mystical scroll…

That would have to wait for later …

He jerked up from his reverie and headed towards his destination.

He paused outside the elegantly carved doors only to relinquish his katana and plumed helmet to the attendant who waited there. Though he had the permission to come in the royal presence at any time he was not allowed to take weapons into the royal presence. His sense of propriety would not allow it.

He knocked briefly before sliding the door open.

"My lord." He bowed a little.

"Menesku!" The young prince of Konon looked up from his journal, his whole aspect lit up on seeing his best friend and trusted general. "Come take a seat."

Menesku walked forward and sat down cross-legged on one of the cushions that were placed there for this purpose. The room was sparsely but tastefully decorated. A few rich embroidered tapestries hung from the walls. An ornately carved wood partition separated the room into two parts; the outer part reserved for receiving guests and the inner part was the prince's bedchamber. A portion of the elegant bed with its silken bedsteads could be visible through the gap in the partition. The curtained windows failed to keep out the heavy scent of the jasmine flowers, which wafted in from the surrounding gardens. Soft candlelight danced on the walls as the prince and his general watched each other in companiable silence.

The Prince of Konon, the eighteen spring old Emperor of Konon, was named after his illustrious great-grandfather Lord Hotohori. He seemed to have inherited all the handsome genes from the man he was named after; Hotohori the second had a tall lean build with a handsome face. He had long dusky tresses, which he liked to tie in a loose high ponytail atop his head. His flashing hawk like black eyes nearly always held mischivieous look. That and the disarming smile he often gave floored half the ladies in Konon and maybe some in other countries as well … and the knowledge of this made him excessively vain. Now he spoke in a firm honeyed drawl.

"Menesku you look like..." He checked himself before he said _shit._

The prince of Konon does not use such vulgar terms.

"Like last nights leftovers." He concluded ingenuously.

"Well _I_ feel like last nights leftovers." Menesku chuckled.

"Then I guess that things at the border are not well."

"Not as well as I hoped it would be my Prince" Menesku said tiredly "It is frustrating really. At one time it appeared that the army of Kutou was in disarray. We had even succeeded in inching our way into Kutou … and then, **_he_ **comes and our armies are fleeing like cackling geese in front of **_him._**" Try as he might he could not keep the bitterness and venom out of his voice. "If only we were not so short on manpower I would have personally executed the cowards who turned their back in battle. Right now all I can do is make them clean the privy."

Hotohori wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Now Menesku, that is a punishment worst than death."

Menesku snorted dismissively.

"So, tell me about him, this mysterious general of Kutou." Hotohori asked. "The other day Lord Shurien was telling me that the Black Warrior is really not a man, but a dragon."

Menesku snorted loudly._ 'Shurien is the biggest baka alive.'_

"Lord Shurien exggarates. The Black Warrior is nothing but a man in a fancy armour."

"Fancy armour, eh?" Hotohori raised a magnificent eyebrow. "How fancy exactly?" His tone was mildly interested.

"Its black." Menesku was not very good at describing a persons clothing.

"That 's all?" Hotohori sounded disappointed. "So what does he look like?"

"I cannot say. He keeps his face covered with a dragon shaped mask. Always." Menesku tried not to sound too disgruntled. "Apparently even the top captains of the Kutou army do not know what he looks like. He never opens the mask."

"Must be really ugly then." Hotohori mused absently preening himself.

"I couldn't say my Lord. I have never seen his face."

"How true." Hotohori mused. "So he doesn't show his face in public. What are our spies doing? Aren't they supposed to unearth stuff like this?"

"True my Prince. But a spy cannot discover that which hardly anybody knows. I mean the few people who know his real identity cannot be bought."

"Indeed."

"What I mean is that perhaps only Princess Keeah knows what he looks like … well except for Suraco…" Menesku raked a hand through his hair. "Other than that nobody knows anything."

"Suraco?" Hotohori mused. "The illusion master?"

Menesku nodded. "Yes him." He gritted his teeth. "The devious bastard."

Hotohori raised an eyebrow, as was his habit when he was particularly amused.

Menesku, however, was mortified for the slip of tongue.

"I apologize your majesty."

Hotohori silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Forget it Menesku." He paused; his handsome face turned grim. "Still how can they obey somebody whose face they have never seen?"

"The black warrior answers only to Princess Keeah. The other captains probably started obeying their new shogun out of the loyalty they held for the Princess." Menesku paused

"Now however." He continued. "I guess he has their respect. After all, he is a brilliant tactician, a devious one, but brilliant nonetheless." There was reluctant admiration in Menesku's voice. "I think that they think he is superhuman as well."

"And …what do you think Menesku?" Hotohori asked.

Menesku pondered on his answer for sometime. "The reason the Black Warrior shrouds himself in mystery is for the sole purpose of intimidation. He wants our army to believe that he is something beyond human standards. That he is not human. And many of our soldiers shake in their shoes at the mere mention of him..."

"I am pretty sure that there are many in the army of Kutou that shake at the mention of your name." Hotohori smiled.

"I am sure they do." Menesku said dryly. "But they know that I am human. If I am hurt I bleed. If somebody puts a sword through my gut I will surely die. They are afraid of my skill as a warrior, but they also know that I am mortal."

Hotohori frowned. "Are you trying to say that my soldiers hold the belief that the black warrior is immortal?"

"Sadly they believe him to be more than human, no matter how many times I succeed in hitting him, no matter how many times I point out that the colour of his blood is as red as any of ours…Everything just flies out of their heads when the next hailstorm hits us."

"Hailstorms?"

"The Black warrior is in my opinion a sorcerer who specializes in elementary magic." Menesku continued. "A damn powerful one at that. But, I have noticed that he becomes a little fatigued after a particular powerful move. It is then that I can hit him." Menesku smirked at the fond memory, then his face fell. "Of course I only succeeded in injuring him so far. I am sorry for this and I take full responsibility for this … failure..." There was a distasteful flavor in Menesku's mouth.

A long silence followed his speech.

At the end Hotohori spoke. "Have you dined yet Menesku?"

"Not yet my Lord."Menesku said. "I have only just returned from the border. I had some important news that required your immediate attention."

"Hmm …" Hotohori frowned. "Join me for dinner. Then you can tell me all about this important news while we await the servants to set up the table."

"I would be honored my Lord." Menesku said gracefully.

Hotohori however spoiled the entire effect by snorting rather loudly. "There is no need for such ridiculous propriety Menesku. I am tired of dining alone. Believe me, it is too damn boring."

Menesku couldn't resist the urge to tease his sovereign and friend. "But my Lord, you could easily invite one of your advisors to dinner. I am sure they would be _more_ than honored." He said calmly.

Hotohori gave a small groan. "I would rather prefer the loneliness." A small mischievous twinkle appeared in his eye. "And besides I do not think that they are beautiful enough to sit at the same table with me!"

Color rushed to Menesku's pale cheeks. "_Beautiful?_" He repeated in horrified accents.

"Oh sorry Menesku." Hotohori desperately tried to keep a straight face. "I believe the word is _handsome._"

Menesku glared at Hotohori but refrained from answering back. It was not proper for a shogun to argue with his king

Hotohori's lips twitched with suppressed laughter. He clapped his hands. An attendant came in and bowed deeply to him.

"You called sire."

"Yes." Hotohori smiled at the attendant. "I wish to dine now. Set up the table. General Menesku will be joining me tonight."

The attendant bowed and exited from the room.

Hotohori turned at his friend. "So, tell me, what is this news?"

Menesku's face became grim. "Remember I told you that very few people know of the Black Warriors true face. We had apprehended a man, a spy, who, I had reason to believe knew what the black warrior really looked like!"

"**_Had _**apprehended?"Hotohori asked calmly. "Did he escape?"

"His name is Tankana. He… was a solider in our army."

"A traitor!" Hotohori raised an eyebrow.

"I tried everything. I tried to persuade him, bribe him, I even tortured him…" Menesku's mouth twisted in distaste. "Still he would not break!"

"Go on." Hotohori said gently.

"Then the black warrior attacked us. Naturally, I rode out to meet him. Only this time his attack was a distraction to get me away from the camp." Menesku's lips were pursed into a single thin line; his eyes glittered with suppressed anger. "When I returned, I found the prisoner gone!"

"And the soldiers that were left behind to guard the camp. What of them?"

"You do not understand My Lord." Menesku massaged his forehead. "That I had exposed a spy was a closely guarded secret. I did not want this news to get out because I feared that there was more than one mole in our system. I therefore kept this secret only amongst a select few. Still, the Black Warrior got news of this…How? And why undergo the immense risk of freeing a spy ? It is much more sensible to simply eliminate a man who knows so much. A spy who has been exposed as a traitor is nothing but a liability." He paused. "And now the morale of our army has reached an all time low. I wanted to let you know of this before you heard it from another. I should have immediately transported such an important prisoner to the capital. I should have had better preparations to guard this man. As shogun, I accept full responsibility for this catastrophe and will accept any punishment that you give me."

There was a very long silence .

At last Hotohori spoke. "This is ...unfortunate."

He glanced a while at Menesku's crestfallen face. "So how long was this man in your custody?"

"Three days."

Hotohori flinched, knowing of Menesku's ruthlessness when it came to interrogation.

"_Still_ he did not break?" He found it hard to believe.

Menesku gave a disgruntled sigh. "Yes."

"Did he expect to be rescued then?"

"Perhaps."

Hotohori ran a hand through his elegant tresses. "I am becoming exceedingly interested to see this … _Black Warrior. _ I would like to see what is the cause that he inspires such loyalty and such fear in men. Tomorrow you rest. The day after tomorrow you and I journey to the front!"

"Excuse me... But are you …" Menesku gulped. "Would it be safe for you to leave the capital unguarded?"

"I am hardly leaving it unguarded. One third of Konons finest warriors guard the capital." Hotohori said calmly. "You should know. After all, it is **_you_** who made the necessary arrangements."

"That is true." Menesku agreed. " Still..."

"I will not be dissuaded." Hotohori said firmly. "I am tired of sitting here. My advisors make most of the decisions. I just sign the required papers ... And I swear that if I have to listen to one more lecture about me getting married from them I will whip out the sword of Suzaku and lop their heads off."

"I did not know that you had such violent tendencies my Lord." Menesku chuckled.

"I did not know that either." Hotohori smiled sheepishly, then his face became serious. "Only think Menesku, you said that our soldiers needed their morale to be boosted. I am emperor. I am a Suzaku seishi. I carry the legendary sword of Suzaku. If I take my place at the front of the army I am sure we can put a new heart into them."

"But my Lord if you go to the front most attacks will be directed at you." Menesku argued. "You are the spine of Konon. If you fall then Konon will crumble."

Hotohori raised a grim face at Menesku. "Do you believe that I am one of the best swordsman in the lands Menesku?"

"I do." Menesku said.

"Why?"

"Because you are." Menesku concluded simply.

"Well I don't." Hotohori said grimly. "I have been never tried in real combat! All I have fought is a couple of duels with some sword masters too afraid to hurt me!" He raised himself. "A warrior is forged in the heat of battle, not in the inner palace. But cease now, I do not wish to argue with you any more. I am leaving for the front the day after tomorrow. Right now I am hungry. I am sure that you are hungry as well. Let us therefore proceed to the summer room for the dinner."

Menesku saw that it was useless to argue any more and rose to follow Hotohori out the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Glossary:

Seishi: sacred warrior

Suzaku no Miko : Priestess of Suzaku

Shogun : General

Baka :Fool

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading!

Please review!


	4. chapter 4

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 3:

The garden was quiet. The light of the crescent moon fell on the rose bushes, the air heavy with their fragrance. A girl sat on the marble bench under the shade of a sakura tree, its foliage casting an intricate pattern on her face, covering her profile with a mysterious veil that nature herself made, long unbound midnight black tresses swinging slightly in the lazy night breeze. Her apparently frail looking face was marked with determination and there was a shade of stubbornness around the lips that appeared as soft as petals of a flower. But the most impressive of her features were her eyes. A pair of magnificent eyes so dark and fathomless that they seemed to stare into a person's very soul. At present her eyes were turned to the heavens, a strange and distant expression her them.

"Princess."

The girl turned at the direction of the voice.

She smiled a little. "Suraco."

There was something wonderful about her smile. It came slowly from the depth of her eyes until her very face sparkled with mirth.

The man approached her. "Can't you sleep Princess Keeah?"

Keeah nodded her head. "No."

She patted the place beside her. "Come sit."

Suraco sat down by her side stretching his long legs. "I can't sleep either." He said. "Sotisku is experimenting with something really stinky. And his room just happens to be next to mine."

Keeah chuckled. " Poor you."

Suraco grinned. "Yes …Poor me …and woe to the cleaning crew tomorrow."

Keeah laughed aloud at this.

Suraco was nineteen springs old with a lean build that reminded a person of an unstrung bow, apparently lying useless but capable of becoming a fatal weapon at any instant. He had hair like spun gold and a sharp handsome face with a pair of mesmerizing green eyes that glittered like emeralds and a wickedly mischievous smile on his firm sensual lips that was designed to give women butterflies in their stomach.

"So, what are you staring at?" He asked Keeah.

"The sky." Keeah replied.

"Oh, that again…" Suraco gazed up at the sky with her.

"Suzaku… Genbu …Byako…and Seiryuu. The four Gods …" Keeah muttered to herself. "The four Guardians of the four directions. Legends speak of a priestess who comes from another world, a miko capable of summoning the beast God. For this she needs to gather the seven seishis, the seven sacred warriors who are the physical embodiment of the God and summon the God with the help of the holy object of the God. If she succeeds then the God will grant the maiden three wishes …"

"And peace and prosperity will reign on the lands ... what rubbish." Suraco said scornfully.

"So the legend says." Keeah chuckled.

Suraco's voice was if possible more scornful than before. "Right. You seriously cannot believe in this shit."

"Believe in what Suraco? The fact that there are seishis or the fact that a girl from another world without an inkling of our problems can somehow magically solve them."

"I know that seishis exist. Menesku is one." Suraco grimaced massaging his bandaged hand. "He is only too glad to take a chunk out of me whenever he sees me."

Keeah gave a lovely tinkle of laughter "Don't be sore Suraco." She teased. " It is only to show that he cares about you."

Suraco's lips twitched. "I know." He said pseudo seriously. "Though I am pretty much sure that he cares more for you ...I mean the _you -know - who_."

Keeah batted her eyelids. "_I know_." She simpered in the sickly sweet voice employed by the court ladies. "I bet he thinks of me his every waking hour."

Then her face became serious. " The all important question is however, why aren't there any Seiryuu seishi? There haven't been any since the last Great War between Kutou and Konon …Why?"

"The last great war left both Kutou and Konon in shambles. Much of our history has been corrupted, even destroyed due to that war and the incessant strife in-between." Suraco chewed his lips. "All we have at present is a couple of stories, fiction … not facts." He paused. "Besides, what grantee is there that Seiryuu even exists?"

"Look up at the sky. There are four constellations, each of which represents a God. But only look, while the constellations of Suzaku, Genbu and Byako shine ever so brightly; look how dull the constellation of Seiryuu is. Now, if Seiryuu did not really exist then would the constellation still be there?" She paused. "It would not do. Seiryuu must exist, if only to maintain the balance of power and besides, don't myths have a base in reality?"

"But Princess, what use do we have of the seishis?" Suraco asked. "Do you really believe that our problems can be _wished_ away by a miko? Is it that simple?"

"No Suraco." Keeah smiled. "I merely wish to level our positions. If we had sacred warriors then we would be on the same platform to dictate terms as Konon. Truth to be told, our countries need peace. And even though that is a far possibility, a couple of month's ceasefire could do wonders for our economy."

"That is true. Then why not make a push for peace right now?"

"Because my dear Suraco they will not agree to it. And neither will my ego agree to it, not at least I find out the truth about Seiryuu" Keeah said grimly. "But understand this Suraco, whoever wins this war will be left to rule in a graveyard."

Suraco shuddered a bit. "Perhaps this is the fate of our world … to be lost in this never ending vortex of war and bloodshed."

"And still we fight." Keeah gave a sad smile.

"And still we fight." Suraco sighed.

Suddenly the ground shook and the distant sound of an explosion was heard .

"**Sotisku**!" Keeah jerked up from her seat and started to run towards the source of the sound.

"Damn!" Suraco followed close at her heels swearing colorfully. "He must have blown off the roof again."

Keeah burst out of the garden and headed towards her private quarters. There were already soldiers there, throwing water on now smoldering ruins of was once the living quarters of the royal doctor Sotisku.

"Simply brilliant!" Suraco gaped at the amount of destruction caused. "Why don't we just let Sotisku burn? That will spare us from this daily carnage."

"Suraco!" Keeah scolded him laughingly.

A boy of Keeah's age walked up to them, wiping the smut from his face with a wet cloth smiling sheepishly. "I got the portions wrong again."

"That is all right." Keeah smiled kindly at him. "You can stay with Suraco tonight."

"No way in Hell." Suraco swore loudly.

"Like I would share a room with that fool." Sotisku said loftily.

"Well I am not the one who blew his room apart!" Suraco smiled nastily.

"I was only trying to make a medicine." Sotisku retorted sullenly. "Don't come crying to me when Menesku digs another dragger into your arm."

"Well I never..."

But Keeah cut in with a determined. "That is enough!" That put an end to an argument that could go on for the entire night. "You are giving the Princess of Kutou a headache."

"Headache?" Sotisku started to pat the pockets of his tunic. "I have a salve in here somewhere."

"Sotisku, I do not need it."

"But you said..."

"It was only to get you to shut up moron." Suraco said disdainfully.

Keeah shot Suraco a quelling glare. "Don't mind what he says Sotisku."

"I don't." Sotisku said loftily.

Keeah watched her two closest friends glaring draggers at each other and smiled. Sotisku was the complete opposite of Suraco. He was tall with a handsome smiling face and sparkling blue eyes that held a deceptive innocence. His wild hair was the colour of the setting sun fell and in delightful disarray over his shoulders.

"Come." She addressed the both of them. "Let us go inside while the people clean up here."

They headed inside. Keeah's living quarters opened up into a garden surrounding a small lotus pond. There was a small shade beside the pond. That is where Keeah liked to receive her friends. They sat down on the cushions spread on the carpeted ground .

"So, what were you two doing up so late?" Sotisku asked .

"We were talking." Suraco said calmly .

"About what?" Sotisku asked.

"We were trying to decide why there are no Seiryuu seishi or whether Seiryuu even exists" Keeah said quickly before Suraco could say something rude.

Sotisku and Suraco were very close friends and their way of showing their friendship was quarrelling incessantly. Now that was all very well, except that she got a headache after sometime.

"Well we could easily go the cursed forest and find out for ourselves." Sotisku shrugged as if it was the most evident thing in the world.

"Say what?" Suraco asked confused.

"Long ago there was a city where the cursed forest now stands." Sotisku said with the air of a man about to tell a scary story. "That city was the capital of Kutou during the first war. If Seiryuu does indeed exist, then we might find some clue there."

"Sotisku sometimes I feel that I know you not at all." Keeah remarked.

Sotisku grinned a little. "Actually I have been spending a lot of time on this." Then his face became serious. "Only by knowing our past can we forge our future."

"Sotisku is right." Suraco said gravely. "We might find a clue as to what happened if we journey there."

"I don't know gentlemen … there must be a catch in this." Keeah's face was serious. "I am sure it is not called a _cursed_ forest for nothing. Still, we cannot let that deter us. Tomorrow when the first birds sing we depart for this place. Menesku is at the capital and hopefully he will not return to the front for a few days. We can search in peace ...I hope."

"Fine." Suraco yawned. "Let us get some sleep now."

OoOoOoO

Up in the studded satin veil of the sky the constellation of Seiryuu glowed a little brightly…and far away in an enchanted land a figure turned from her mirror and addressed a darker shadow in the darkness awaiting her command.

"Go now." The voice was strange and misty. "It is time."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Keep reading!

Please Review!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 4 :

Lee moaned and sat up.

"Where is the truck that hit me?" She muttered looking around.

It looked that she had been lying in a grassy glen, hemmed in by tall trees on all sides. Through their dense canopy filtered sunlight shone down on her. There were grass stains on her skirt and dry leaves in her hair. A soft breeze danced through the leaves, lifting her wayward locks and cooling her sweaty forehead.

"I must have fainted." She concluded loudly. " Yang must have brought me out here."

'_But if you fainted wouldn't Yang take you to a hospital?' _A small voice whispered in her head. '_Where is Yang anyway?'_

Frowning Lee looked around.

"Yang." She called out. "Come out."

Only the soft rustling of the leaves and the lazy twitter of the birds answered her. A small trickle of fear began to creep up her spine. She got up dusting her skirt.

"Yang." Her voice held a tinge of anxiety and a lot of anger. "Come out this instant. This is not funny anymore."

Still nothing.

Silence could be deafening sometimes …

"Yang. **_Yang._** Where are you?" Lee 's eyes shone with tears of anger and fear.

"Please …"

Her voice was a pleading whisper

"Somebody … Anybody … Answer me…"

There was a rustling of the undergrowth. Lee whirled half in anticipation, half in fear …

A huge wolf slowly revealed itself through the gap in the trees.

Lee froze.

_'A wolf? In the city? ' _Her brain refused to cooperate.

The wolf looked hungry and underfed. Its golden brown skin looked dull and the ribs were sticking out. The yellow fangs were bared fiercely at her, as was the feral brown eyes

Involuntarily Lee took a step backwards.

The low growling sound from the wolf froze her again.

The wolf bared its teeth at her growling. Lee's legs started to shake. Her throat appeared abnormally dry.

… And then she lost her head.

"Oh go on." She yelled dramatically, flaying her hands around "Eat me! You evil wolf! May you have indigestion."

The wolf appeared taken aback.

It sat down on its haunches observing her. Slowly the fur began to recede, the fangs started to shorten, the elongated snout transformed into a somewhat humanoid shape. Instead of the wolf there was a boy in its place staring rather strangely at her.

"Why would I want to eat you?"The boy said pleasantly. "I only smelled food in your backpack. Give me your bag and I will let you go in peace."

Lee was frozen in absolute horror. She raised a trembling finger at him

"You…You… " She gulped. "You are a werewolf. "

She let out an ear splitting scream and ran blindly into the forest. She ran wildly the thorn bushes tore at her bare legs … She tripped over the root of a tree and fell hard on the dried leaves that carpeted the forest floor.

"Ouch."

She grimaced holding her bruised knee. Strangely that fall brought her world into focus. She cocked her ears listening intently.

… Silence …

'_Must have outran him.' _Lee panted

Her throat felt parched. She looked around.an uneasy feeling knotting in her stomach. It was quite clear that even though she had managed to outrun the _werewolf, _she herself was totally lost. A slow dreadful idea formed in her mind. What if Yang had fallen a victim to that …creature? She felt sick. But how did she get to this place in the first place? The last thing she remembered was the fiery glow…

_'I must be dreaming._' Lee thought happily. _'This is just one big nightmare. Yang is probably going to wake me up at any instant and give me another big boring lecture on not sleeping in the library.'_

Lee chuckled to herself.

Suddenly Lee felt herself jerked around. "I want your bag girl. "The voice was a low growl.

Lee shivered looking up into the brown eyes.

"No." She swung her arm wildly the flat of her palm coming in full contact with the boy's cheek in a ringing slap.

"Get away." She pushed the boy away; her eyes wild with terror … and ran.

She could hear the footsteps behind her as she lengthened her stride, her aching limbs tiring.

"I shouldn't have cut all those gym classes. " She muttered darkly to herself as she ran through the forest.

Suddenly the ground seemed to give away from under her … Her eyes widened with fear as she fell … A pair of strong hands caught her and hauled her up as she watched wide eyed; her favorite red ribbon had uncoiled itself form her tresses and fell down the cliff into the misty nothingness below…

_'That could have been me.' _ Lee shivered sinking unthinkingly into the comfort of the arms that circled her.

"Thank you." She turned smiling at her savior.

Her smile faded away. It was the boy from whom she was running away in the first place.

"You !" She squeaked.

"Yes me." There was a hint of anger in the boy's voice.

" Haven't you ever been robbed before? "He sneered. " I did not ask for your jewels or your money. All I asked for was the food I smelled in your bag and you had to go and jump over a cliff."

Lee was confused.

Wasn't a werewolf supposed to kill her in the most gory and painful manner and then eat her?

But he _saved _her.

"You saved me… Why?" Lee's voice was full of wonder.

"Is it so difficult to understand? " The boy pulled away from her and folded his hand in a forbidding manner. "I am not a murderer." His voice was sullen. "I merely wanted the food. But it seems to me that you have more need of it since you were ready to jump off the cliff rather than give it to me. Keep your belongings. I will bother you no more."

He turned to go.

Instinctively Lee shot out a hand "Wait!"

The boy raised an eyebrow "Why?"

Lee lowered her head as she twisted her hand figuring out how best to term her predicament. "You see I was lost and I cannot find my friend and you frightened me. "

The feeling she had been having since she woke up now overpowered her as fat drops of tears coursed down her eyes "So…I ran!" Her shoulders shook with grief.

The boy looked uneasy at her tears.

Hesitatingly he patted her shoulders. "Don't cry girl. I did not mean to scare you, well not very much." He admitted truthfully.

Lee smiled weakly at him. "I know. "

She dabbed the corners of her eyes delicately with a tissue and smiled at him. "Lets start again. I am Lee." She held out a delicate white hand to him as a gesture of friendship.

The boy looked at her hand uncertainly before grabbing it in his warm calloused hands. "I am Faraco."

"Faraco." Lee repeated.

It had such a strange tinge to it. Still it was a good name.

"Faraco would you like to share the food I have with me?" She smiled at him

Faraco nodded, hungrily eying the bag Lee carried.

Faraco led her to a tiny stream in the forest. Lee washed her face in the cold water of the stream. She opened her bag and brought out the packed lunch that her mother had put in her bag that morning. She handed the packet to Faraco.

Faraco carefully unwrapped the packet; sniffing at the sandwich. " This is unlike any food I have ever seen."

Lee giggled a little watching Faraco gobble the sandwich. It was clear to her that Faraco was a boy, maybe of her elder brother Tori's age. His profile was lean and wiry but that could be due to lack of food. His head was covered with a dense mop of unruly golden hair and when he had washed away some of the grime that covered his face in the waters of the stream, Lee was surprised to find a rather boyishly handsome face with warm chocolate brown eyes underneath it. He wore an assortment of clothing that appeared to be more like rags, with a rather dirty tunic that slipped of his shoulders.

Lee concluded that Faraco must be a homeless man.

Still, something worried her.

She could not recall any dense forests like this near the town where she stayed.

Maybe Faraco could help her.

"So. " She smiled at him. "Where do you stay?"

Faraco stopped munching the chips she had given him, his thin face suddenly serious. "I used to stay in a small village. But … it does not matter any more. "

"Why?" Lee asked.

Faraco put down the bag of chips she had given him

"I thank you for your kindness. But I must go now " He said, abruptly getting up.

"Wait." Lee yelled.

"You must tell me where the nearest tube station is." She jumped up. "Please, you have to help me." She joined her hand in front of her in a supplicating manner.

Faraco stared at her puzzled.

"Tube?" His voice was confused. "I have heard of no such thing."

"What?" Lee's mouth formed an 'O' "How can you not hear about the tube?"

Faraco looked at Lee, gently apprising her. '_She does not look from around here. Her kimono looks strange and indecently short. And the strange pair of cloth that covered the lower part of her legs seems to serve no purpose at all. And her shoes … they were strange. She must be from another land.'_

Lee watched Faraco's eyes move over her. Her face heated up.

She put both her hands on her hips; her eyes flashed. "Has nobody told you that it is rude to stare." Her voice was harsher than she intended.

Faraco turned from her blushing. "I will point you in the direction of the village. Maybe you will find your people there." He pointed at a forest track. "Take that path. You will reach a village before sundown."

He turned to go.

"Faraco." She moved ahead and held his arm. "W…Where am I?"

"You are in a forest south of the capital of Konon." Faraco was surprised at her lack of knowledge. "In fact the capital is just two sundown's distance from this place. Don't you know that ?"

Lee was beginning to feel faint. The incidents of the previous moments in the library came back to her with amazing clarity. The bird… the book … **_Oh God ! _**And for the second time in the same day Lee fell in a dead faint.

When Lee finally opened her eyes it was already dusk. Night had spread her satin veil over the lands. She groaned and sat up. It appeared that she was lying in a cave. A small fire burned at the mouth of the cave and her bag was kept at a corner. She got up. It seemed that she had been lying on a bed of dried leaves, some of which stuck to her hair. Absentmindedly she picked the errant leaves out of her hair.

'_I must look like a mess.'_ Lee frowned.

She was beginning to understand where she was .

It was the world of the Four Gods. When she was younger she pestered her grandmother to tell her about this place, the adventures she had and often imagined herself in her grandmothers place. It seemed now that her childhood dream had been granted to her and strangely enough suddenly she was wishing for her mundane life back again. A shadow fell at the mouth of the cave.

Lee stiffened .

It was Faraco.

Unbidden a welcoming smile crept over her face.

Faraco looked at her. "Oh, you are awake. "

There was only a tinge of anxiety in his voice. He sat down cross-legged beside the fire holding the fish he had caught over the flames. "Are you feeling well now ?"

Lee nodded. "Yes. I am sorry for before."

Faraco shrugged. "You can stay with me tonight. Tomorrow go to the village." He said handing her the cooked fish.

"Do you stay here ?" Lee asked delicately biting into the fish.

"Are you always so inquisitive ?" He asked roughly.

"Well I am curious …" Lee shrugged.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Remember that girl." Faraco said dryly.

Lee looked at him hurt. "Why are you being so mean?" Her lips trembled a little. "At least tell me how you can change shape? "

"You ask too many questions girl." Faraco got up. "Go to sleep. "He walked out of the cave.

Indignant, Lee followed him outside. "How can you leave me alone ?" She yelled at him. "Would you leave a poor, defenseless girl to fend for herself in a land she is unfamiliar with?" She ended dramatically.

Faraco whirled around grasping Lee's arms with surprising force and drew her abreast him. "Don't try my patience Lee." His voice was a low growl. "You will be much safer alone … than with me. "

He let her go with such force that she stumbled and fell rather heavily on her back. He whirled and walked off into the night.

Lee looked angrily at his retreating figure and got up massaging her sore backside. Suddenly she shivered feeling the wind wash over her. She looked around. It seemed that she was in a cave situated in the valley of a now dry riverbed. In front of her the ground gently sloped down into the near dry riverbed. A small trickle of clear water hardly held any indication of the raging yellow torrent the river became during the rainy season. Lee carefully made her way to the riverbed and cupped up some of the water in her palms. She felt the cool water quench her thirst.

"Lee you are in deep deep shit. " She muttered to herself as she looked up at the clear night sky.

What would she do now ? She made her way back to the cave. If she kept the fire burning through out the night maybe no wild animals would disturb her. Suddenly she wanted to go home. To sleep in her bed, listen to music, gossip with Yang and irritate Tori. Her eyes moistened a bit. She wanted to go home, to a world she knew, to a world she understood …

Her mind came back to Faraco. Her first … acquaintance in this place. What did he mean when he said that she would be safer alone than with him ? True, she had seen him change from a wolf into a man, but did that mean that he was a monster ? Did he then devour humans ? Lee remembered his warm chocolate brown eyes and shook her head.

_'No, Faraco is not a killer.'_

.She lay down on the dried leaves clutching the bag close to her .

_'Mom, I want to go home.' _A single tear rolled down her eye as she let sleep claim her .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yang looked into the open book on her lap, a sense of deja vu assaulting her. She watched the letters fill the yellow pages of the book as if by magic as it showed Lee's every move. She could feel Lee's anxiety, fear and loneliness. She felt compelled to read more. She ran a hand over the pages sleep claiming her as well, her heart suffused with the momentary peace that Lee enjoyed, her last waking thought was …

_'Lee, what have we got ourselves into now ?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading !

Please Review !


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Faraco looked at the slumbering girl. Perched on the old lightning hit tree not far from the cave his yellow sleepless eyes kept a night long vigil on the strange girl.

_'What am I doing here?'_ Faraco thought angrily '_Watching over a girl who I hardly know. Protecting her!" _

He had tried to leave but his heart would not allow him to wander far from her. She was different from all the other girls he had ever seen .Her appearance, her scent, her strange clothing, all indicated that she was indeed a newcomer in this land. And she gave him her strange food, granted in the beginning he had tried to bully her into giving up her food and she had been badly frightened. Faraco frowned .Had she never seen a shape shifter before? Probably not. But then, it was not strange. Shape shifters are extremely rare. Some wizards magically acquire the power to shape shift but very few are born with it, as he was, with the power to morph into any beast he wanted. It was a useful skill; it had helped him to evade the hunters for over a month now. But, he was slowly running out of time and luck.

The eastern sky was slowly becoming lighter. Faraco stretched his wings .He saw Lee come out of the cave straightening her unusual kimono. She walked to the river and washed her face. Her copper brown hair shone in the morning light casting her in an almost otherworldly glow. Faraco frowned .A long forgotten memory rose to his mind…

_" And so the maiden came from another world" the voice was tired and came from a sandy haired woman. _

_She looked down at the young boy that laid his head on her lap, her thin hand moved carelessly in his unruly sandy hair. _

_"What is a maiden?" The boy looked up adoringly at the woman._

_"A maiden is a miko that comes from another world. She can summon Suzako and He will grant the miko three wishes. There are seven seishis who protect the miko ", she ran a pale cold hand over this bare chest and the sign that was there "As are you, a seishi, my seishi of the willow!"_

_Another figure entered the hut. It was a tall boy of a thin and wiry build "Come Faraco. " His voice held a calm authority "You are tiring mother."_

_The smaller boy followed the older boy outside " I am a sacred warrior brother. I am special! " his voice was gleeful_

_."You are special Faraco." the older boy smiled down at him "But not because of the sign on your chest. But because you are Faraco."_

Faraco let out a long mournful screech.

_'You lied brother. About everything….' _he thought angrily rudely awakened from the fond memories of yesteryears_' Why?'_

Faraco looked at Lee keenly. She looked different, so different that could she be the miko of the legend? That was a definite possibility. If she was indeed the miko of the legend then it was his duty to protect this girl and take her to the Emperor. But what if she wasn't the miko? What then?

_'It hardly matters ' _Faraco thought bitterly_ ' I have already been branded. Sooner or later they will catch me. And then, I will have to face the consequences…'_

He saw that Lee was leaving. He stretched his large wings and flew over her, his keen yellow eyes watching her. _' But if she is indeed the miko, then, .I will have extracted myself and my family from the trouble of my brother's making."_

For the first time in weeks Faraco felt a tiny glimmer of hope in his heart. His sharp yellow eyes regarded the young girl a little fondly _'You truly must be the miko of the legend.' _He watched Lee trudge along the riverbed._ 'The legends say that the miko shall give us hope. Your presence has given me hope. You must be the miko my mother told me about. '_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lee followed the river. Theoretically, if there is water then there should be a village on its banks somewhere .All those hours she had spend enduring Ms. Horner's history lessons just might come to some use after all. After all, water was life. She heard a long lonely screech of a falcon .She looked up to see the majestic bird circle over her head. Suddenly she felt very vurnarable. She was standing in a near dry river bed in a world she thought existed only in her grandmother's stories clutching her silly school bag. How the hell was she supposed to defend herself? She couldn't fight her way out of a chocolate éclair! Damn! Why the hell did that boy Faraco leave her alone like this?

_'And why would he care about you.you stupid girl.' _A nagging voice spoke in her head _'You only just met him!'_

True she had met Faraco only yesterday and she did not know anything about him except for the fact that he could turn into a wolf. Come to think about it, she truly was naive to expect a boy she just met to protect her.

_'And what grantee is there that he is a good man? Granted he did not kill her and he did save her from falling down a cliff. And he did not take advantage of her when she had fainted or run away with her bag…. Still, is it wise to trust him?'_ She frowned running a hand through her scalp '_All this thinking is making me hungry. '_

She stopped absentmindedly twirling a stray lock of hair that fell on her face. So, her first order of business was to find a village. Then she would have to find something to eat. But all she had with her was the money, the money from the real world. She doubted it would be of any use here. Still it couldn't hurt to try. And then, what after that? She sat down on a rock by the riverside. Again that nagging sense of fear made itself known, gnawing at the insides of her stomach or it could have been hunger! She did not know anything about this land except of what she heard from her grandmother but even that knowledge had become hazy with time. When was the last time she heard that story? Oh…when she was about nine years old and now, she was fifteen years old. Damn… She should have paid more attention but you are not exactly supposed to remember stories. The hawk that was circling tirelessly above her settled on a rock not far from her and proceeded to preen its feathers.

Was the hawk following her? Nah! She was just being delusional.

She sighed again getting up. If only Yang was with her .Oh…she was in the real world. How will she ever be able to return to the real world? Perhaps she would go to the capital.and then what? Well first things first. Firstly she had to get to the capital unharmed, without getting robbed or killed or worst. She gulped nervously and forced a cheerful smile on her face. Well what will happen will happen! On that philosophical note she moved forward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lee groaned .Her legs ached .Her lovely pink sandals were definitely not meant for walking on really unkempt dusty village roads, especially for so long a distance.

After walking for sometime along the riverbed Lee had noticed that there was a road running parallel to it. Lee had felt elated to see a road .A road must lead somewhere. And she had been walking on this god-forsaken track for only Kami knows how many hours.and still no village! She gave a silent shout of joy when she saw a tiny shack by the roadside. Perhaps it was a public resting place. There was even a well beside it. Lee found the cool shade of the shelter quite comforting .She put her backpack down and took a seat on a pile of hay that was kept inside stretching her aching her aching legs.

Suddenly she heard the sound of hooves. Horses. Horses meant men. Men meant she could learn exactly how far she was from a village. She got up straightening her skirt. Soon five horses came to a screeching halt in front of the shed. The men on the horses looked of certainly dubious origin. All of them sported rusty amours and motley of ill-fitting clothes that looked stolen. Their faces were dirty and covered with unshaven hair. Lee gulped.

_' You really are a fool Lee .You hardly know this land and you automatically assume that everybody you meet is going to be a bonafide honest person.',_ the irritating voice in her head quipped.

The men looked like the television representation of muggers. You know the kind that waits in a dark alley accosting old women and children and the heroine who conveniently walks alone in the misty alleyway… well, she gets saved after a few minutes of screaming by the hero who seems to pop out of nowhere. Lee gulped. There was no hero to save her.

_' You should have hidden when you heard them approaching. That way you could have studied them and determined whether they were dangerous now' _the voice in her head spoke again.

_"Where were you like five minutes ago?"_Lee growled at the voice in her head.

No answer.

Well it was too late to backtrack now .Lee set her mouth in a determined pucker and waited.

_'Maybe they are good men despite their appearance '_ the optimistic part of her brain thought.

The leader of these men stepped forward .He looked over Lee in such a manner that made her flush angrily

'Well " He leered "What is a pretty lady like you doing alone.here?"

'_So much for optimism ' _

She gritted her teeth "I am going to the capital but, I am not alone!" she lied bravely "My brother is with me."

The man stepped closer to her, his bad breath hot on her face."Where is your _brother _then?" he leered

Lee gulped, instinctively taking a step back.

"I understand. You are lying " the man smiled nastily.

"Of course I am." Lee tried to appear cocky " I thought you'd never guess."

_' Oh simply brilliant Lee. This is a classic example of open mouth insert foot '_ the voice in her head spoke in a doomed voice.

"Oh so the little girl is out here all alone." another man grinned.

Lee suddenly felt tiny creeping insects crawl up her skin. The way the men looked at her made her suddenly feel weak and helpless…and flustered. She frowned "Well nice meeting you and all I must go now."

She made a move to walk past the men.

_'With extreme grace and dignity show them that you do not fear them or their downtown crook like appearance. '_ The annoying voice in her head spoke again.

Lee walked with slow unhurried steps past the leader of the group when he suddenly shot out a hand and caught Lee's delicate white ones. Suddenly Lee found herself crushed against the man's dirty smelling Armour.

"I didn't say you could leave wench "Lee felt a shudder of revulsion and fear wash over her upon seeing the man's coarse unshaven face only inches from hers.

"Let me go!" Lee struggled ineffectually in the nauseating embrace.

"She is a feisty one Boss" one of the other men smirked.

"Yeah that she is "the 'boss' tightened his hold on Lee "Made me want to toss her on the hay and have my way with her from the moment I saw her."

Lee froze. Her face turned purple and pale.

_' He didn't…mean…OH MY FREAKING GOD! Lee you are in deep shit…. REAL DEEP SHIT ' _the voice in her head had started to panic.

"Let go you obnoxious pig." Lee renewed her efforts to get free.

" Oh little one... your protests only turn me on more." The man's voice was mocking .Lee felt one of his calloused palms on her thigh .She saw red.

_'Ok no more miss nice little girl.' _The voice in her head had declared war against this …situation._ ' Kick him in his you -know-what!' _

Lee raised her leg and delivered the kick.

. Suddenly she was free.'_Now RUN._' Her whole body screamed.

She swung her backpack like a mace. There was her arithmetic book inside there.it was its only chance to prove that it could be of some use to her. Suddenly she stopped. There was a sleek black panther standing across the mud road, the sun glistened on its silky skin, yellow eyes fixed malevolently on them fangs bared. Strangely enough, Lee felt no fear on seeing the beast, she felt safe. The leopard lunged at the crew with a roar .Lee froze. The men screamed, the horses neighed rearing on their hind legs…and then miraculously Lee found herself alone again in the shed …with the leopard…

"Cowards."

Lee turned her head from the direction of the retreating men and looked at the source of the voice.

"Faraco!" Lee's lips trembled "You came back!"

She launched herself on Faraco's chest clutching at his shirt as if it was his lifeline "Oh…Thank you! Thank you!" she sobbed.

Faraco's face flamed .He patted Lee's back awkwardly looking around to see whether anybody could see them like this.

"It is all right!"He patted her back in soothing motions" I am here now!"

Lee pulled away a blush staining her cheeks._' What were you thinking Lee? Throwing yourself on him like that!"_She smacked herself internally on her head.

"Why did you come back?" she asked him.

" I was worried "Faraco looked away.

"Oh!"

All of a sudden Lee felt angry "I can take care of myself." She said defiantly.

"Yes, I could see that." Faraco crossed one arm over the giving him the look of an extremely sulky schoolboy "What were you thinking Lee? You should know better than to trust strangers at this time of war."

"War!" Lee chewed her lips. "What war?"

Faraco raised an eyebrow "Never mind .We can talk later. We must find a shelter "

Lee nodded grateful for his company. Somehow she felt she could trust him. Faraco led them off the road into the jungle.

"Why can't we simply go into the village and rest in an inn there?" Lee asked.

"Because.it is much safer here!"Faraco waved his hand around the quiet stillness of the forest.

"Still it would be much better to rest my aching legs in a real bed for once." Lee grumbled.

_'Yes it would…. But you don't understand! I cannot go into a village! Not until…'_ Faraco sighed.

"Here we are "

It was a hollow under the roots of a huge ancient tree that grew beside a clear forest brook.

"Water!"Lee exclaimed happily chucking off her shoes and jumping in the cold water "It is true Faraco. Water is life!" She splashed the water on her face and hands.cupping some of the cool water she let it soothe her parched lips.

Faraco leaned on the mossy bark of the tree a broody look on his thin face .He had seen the men approach Lee and knew that she would be in trouble.

Still he waited…

There was still a doubt in his mind. What if she was not the miko? If she were indeed a mighty miko she would blast those men to nothingness… Right? But all he could feel was the fear that radiated from her. He could smell her anger and her revulsion. She fought like an ordinary girl. There was no hint of magic around he.

…Then again …

He looked at her simple joy at finding something so ordinary as a brook and wondered at her innocence. He wondered how she had managed to remain so untouched by the ravages of war. How she could so easily trust somebody she hardly knew?

Somebody like him?

He gave a low growl of frustration.

"What is wrong Faraco?"Lee turned to look at him.

Faraco marveled at the anxiety in her beautiful stormy blue-black eyes. Was she worried for him? How long was it since anybody even spared a look at him? It seemed like forever.

He smiled a little cynically "Nothing is wrong Lee. Still, where are you headed?"

Lee sat down on the grass that grew beside the brook. Depression seized her again. Where would she go? She had been so happy to see Faraco that she had nearly forgotten about her troubles .Now they came back at her with an alarming force

She hugged her knees" I was planning to go to the capital."

Faraco came and sat down beside her "I will take you there… if you want."

Lee peeked at him "You would do that?"

Faraco nodded. It would be risky for him to leave the safety of the forest. Still he found it hard to refuse her anything. Innocence such as her should be protected from the brutal reality of their war-torn land!

'And I thought that this month had toughened me up. Look at me now. I am trying to protect a girl I hardly know, especially since I am quite incapable of protecting myself ' Faraco gave a inward snort, then his eyes softened …'You are kind Lee. And naïve .I am having doubts as to whether you are really the maiden; still, I will protect you. I will help you find your people. Nobody should be parted from the ones they love.' 

"Thank you Faraco "Lee gave him a rather watery smile "The truth is that I have no idea where to go. " Her lips trembled "I just want to go home."

Her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. Faraco could smell the salt in the air.

He felt uncomfortable.

"Stop crying girl ", gingerly he patted Lee's shoulders "Tell me then where are e you from. I'll take you there."

"You don't understand I can't tell you "Lee sniffed a little leaning into Faraco's shoulder

_' And even if I told you, you would not understand.'_

"Lee "Faraco called her name softly

Lee looked at him, a small smile gracing her lips. Faraco felt strange seeing somebody looking at him with so much trust and she had known him only for a day

"Lee I need to tell you something "he began.

If she were to travel with him she had to know what kind of trouble could befall them.

"When I first saw you I was surprised. It was quite clear that you were from another land. It is not like me to refuse help to one in need, still I left you!"He continued.

Lee smiled up at him "That's okay. You have come back, right?"

Faraco groaned, "You don't understand Lee .I am a wanted man .My brother was a spy for Kutou!" It pained him to even say that.

"What? But… but why are they after you then? You did nothing wrong!"Lee 's voice was indignant.

Faraco gave a bitter laugh "I did wrong Lee .My crime was to be of the same blood as the traitor! And now they want me because they think that I may know something about my dear brother's whereabouts .So, I have been hiding for the last one month here in the jungle…If you stay with me, then, they will think that you are a…"

Suddenly he stiffened.

The jungle was quiet…

Too quiet…

"We have visitors Lee "Faraco gave a low growl "Run Lee. I will…"

He never got to finish his sentence. Armored solders jumped from behind the trees. Faraco's eyes began to turn yellow and the panther launched itself at them.

"Faraco "

The beast turned at the source of the sound.

_Lee!_

_A_ solider held the girl a cold steel edge biting into her neck

"Turn back now or your little friend here gets it!"

The beast snarled.

Lee cursed herself for her weakness .For her now Faraco would get captured. She whimpered a little as the blade dug a little deeper into her soft flesh leaving a thin trail of blood to trickle down her neck.

Faraco growled again and changed back .Lee screamed as another solider swung a heavy mace colliding with Faraco's head Faraco crumpled like sodden paper falling into a pool of his own blood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading!

Please review!


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Hotohori smirked a little, dexterously avoiding Menesku's blade as he vaulted away and fell into a crouching position a little away from his shogun.

"All that practice in the battlefield and you are still slow." Hotohori teased.

Menesku chuckled" What can I say my lord? None of the men I sparred with were a challenge."

He whirled and locked his blade with Hotohori. Sparks flew as none were ready to step back. Both were breathing heavily trying to push the other back.

"My lord "Menesku panted, a trickle of sweat making its way down his forehead "I am sorry."

Hotohori raised an eyebrow "For what?"

"For this!"Menesku abruptly eased some of the pressure he was applying; almost simultaneously his free arm shot out and dug rather heavily into Hotohori's solar plexus.

Hotohori gave a very undignified grunt and stumbled back barely managing to block Menesku's attacks. From being aggressive, he was suddenly forced to be defensive.

"That was …low." Hotohori panted successfully blocking one of Menesku's more vicious attacks.

"Yes, it was." Menesku admitted chucking, pushing Hotohori back even more "But it got the work done."

"I suppose." Hotohori grinned blinking of the salty sweat that trickled into his eyes "But will it answer?" His eyes flickered red for a second "I think not."

He concentrated. Suddenly his sword was nothing more than blue lighting; bending to obey his every whim .His sword very lightly kissed Menesku's sword and at the next instant Menesku's sword had flown out of his strong grip and embedded itself into a column at the other side of the room; still vibrating slightly from the impact.

"I will never get over this "Menesku studied the blade with a disgruntled look "How do you manage to do that every time we spar?"

Hotohori sheathed his sword "Sheer talent my friend, sheer talent "

They were standing in one of the spacious sheds that was built in the middle of one of the clear blue lakes that surrounded the royal palace of Konon .A narrow intricately carved bridge joined this shed with the land .The view from the shed was quite spectacular as it gave a full three hundred and sixty degree view of the lake; which was hemmed in at all sides by cherry blossom trees .It was Hotohori's private retreat .The place where he came when he wished to think or to practice with his sword. It was also the place where he held his ritual spars with his closest friend, Menesku. But ever since Menesku took the responsibility of being the shogun, their spars had become less and less. Menesku was always away at the front and he was always busy with the affairs of the state. This was the much-needed respite they both required.

Hotohori took the clean linen cloth carelessly flung over the railing and carefully wiped his face. There was a thin sheen of perspiration over his body giving him a golden glow .His black hair clung to his forehead and fell in a disarrayed manner over his shoulders.

He turned toward Menesku. "So tell me Menesku, how is Lady Hikari?"

"Aunt Hikari is quite all right "Menesku shrugged pulling out the sword and sheathing it," But Aunt Hikari is not what you want to talk about now, is it?"

"You are correct, as usual "Hotohori smiled a little "I wanted to talk about the lore of the miko."

"Oh that." Menesku said quietly.

"I have been having this strange feeling since today morning "Hotohori raked a hand through his hair giving it a somewhat genteel appearance "I am having this feeling in my gut that something is going to happen today."

"Something **_is_** going to happen today!" Menesku said grimly "Need I remind you my Lord that today is the council meeting with your advisors regarding the military budget. That is the reason we had to postpone our departure to the front."

"Oh, now I remember why I am feeling so queasy today. "Hotohori sighed.

"It is going to be difficult to sanction more funds for the army, granted that we are already spending more on it than we can afford "Menesku sighed "Still, when you go to the front you will see that it is all very necessary .The solders need new uniforms and arms, and all dues have to be paid. After all many have these soldiers have many mouths to feed."

"That was inspiring Menesku .Was that part of your speech?"Hotohori asked.

"No .My speech is much more passionate .I guarantee that it will bring tears to your eyes." Menesku said grimly.

"I would suggest that you prepare one that has more facts and figures .In other words I want it to be long and boring!"

"I could do that. But are you sure that you want to sleep through the entire proceedings?"Menesku smiled a little.

"Menesku, allow me to tell you the reason. Lord Kaze has decided to grace us with his presence for today's discussion."

"Eh? What could he possibly want?"Menesku could not hide his irritation "I heard that he recently took a fifteen year old wife .Has he tired of her already?"

"Well, he did marry recently .A girl young enough to be his granddaughter "Hotohori frowned, unable to contain his displeasure "More likely his wife is tired of him now! Still do you not know why he will come?"

"To oppose everything that I say, naturally! "Menesku shrugged.

"He will speak of diverting money from the military funds into agriculture, development of roads, education, which by the way I know is very necessary for a country to progress... "Hotohori sighed," Yes, I understand that this war is pushing back the development of our country by God knows how many years, still we cannot lessen our military might."

"That is true "Menesku agreed.

"But he doesn't mean a thing of what he says .His hypocrisy irritates me "Hotohori growled "The only reason he does this is to put as many problems as he can in your path, thereby constantly reminding me of my immaturity! I don't know what my father was thinking when he put him in the council!"

"He is harmless .He is merely angry that you made me shogun instead of him."

"He is ancient. I am convinced that he has forgotten how to hold the sword! And besides the only reason he wanted that particular position was because of the perks associated with it!"Hotohori said irritatibly.

"What perks?"Menesku asked, "The only perk I received is the psychotic general of Kutou breathing down my neck!"

Hotohori chuckled "Enough of this .Let us head back to the palace .I need to get clean and prepare for the evening!"

Menesku was looking at the bridge "We have a visitor!"

Hotohori looked at the approaching solider with mounting anger .It was an unwritten rule that when he was here he was not to be disturbed on any account.

"I know him."Menesku said as the person came closer "It is Captain Aoi."

The solider came and knelt down in front of Hotohori, raising his fisted hand to touch his heart "My lord "

Hotohori looked at the man .It was quite clear that he had ridden hard .His Armour was dusty and his hair was matted with dust and sweat .If he could not even wait to make himself presentable to the emperor, then it must indeed be urgent. Hotohori curbed his anger and smiled graciously "You may rise."

The solider rose .He bowed again "Thank you my Lord."He paused." My Lord and general Menesku ", he bowed a little to Menesku who bestowed on him the smallest of unsmiling nods.

"In the forest only a days journey from the capital we apprehended the brother of the traitor Tankana." Aoi spoke "But he was not alone."

"Indeed. Go on."Hotohori folded his arms in a forbidding manner.

"He was there with a girl."Aoi spoke "She was most strangely attired .She wore a kimono unlike any other in the land ...and her footwear. We are not sure my Lord, but she could be a witch…"

Hotohori's lips were pursed in a straight line "And where are these two now?"

"We could not risk leaving them outside." Aoi paused "So we immediately transferred them to the prisons. At present they are in the dungeons "

"Hmm"Hotohori's eyes were hooded "You may go now. Rest yourself."

Aoi bowed. Then he executed a sharp turn and walked away stiffly.

"A strangely attired girl "Hotohori smiled a little "Could it be?"

"Well there is a definite possibility that she could be the miko of the legend, but then again, she could be a witch."Menesku chewed his lips.

"Let us go to my chambers."Hotohori had already started to walk towards his chambers "I have something to show you."

Hotohori's chambers were empty except for the flower girl who was arranging fresh flowers in the vase. Hotohori signaled her to leave. When she had taken her leave Hotohori went inside his bedchamber and brought out an intricately carved cedar wood box. He laid the box on the table and eased its lid open. Very delicately he brought out an article.

"Look at this Menesku "He eagerly presented the article to Menesku.

It was a photograph, frayed and burnt around the edges and the color seemed to be a little dull. Still it showed seven people surrounding a strangely attired girl smiling at them.

"What manner of paper is this?"Menesku's voice was awed "And the picture…it is so lifelike!"

"I know. It is called a pho-to-graph. The truth is that no artist painted this picture .It was taken with the help of an instrument called the ca-mee-ra. The miko brought from her own world."Hotohori seemed like a boy whose birthday had come early "And these are the seven seishis. Tamahome. " His finger moved over the respective seishis as he said their name aloud "Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Nuriko, the small boy here is Chiriko, my great grandfather Hotohori the first …and this, is the maiden!"His finger stopped on the girl in the middle.

"What kind of kimono is that?"Menesku asked.

"Frankly, I don't know either. But we have a fair idea what a maiden may look like. We can go down to the dungeons and see for ourselves what this is all about "Hotohori put the photograph back in the box and clasped it shut" Grandma gave this to me before she died .She said the picture belonged to my great grandfather."

"And what do you intend to do with the other one?" Menesku asked quietly.

"Who? Tankana's brother?"Hotohori was silent for a while.

Then he spoke "Is it alright to damn the entire family for one man's deed?"

"So, You intend to be merciful" Menesku remarked.

Hotohori did not answer immediately. When he spoke his voice was kind "Aoi told us that the girl was with him .We will ask him about the girl because it seemed that there was no animosity between the girl and the boy. Maybe he could tell us more about her. And yes I intend to be merciful."

Menesku lowered his head _' I hope you will not regret your kindness sir '_

He stood up "Let us go to the dungeons then my Prince "

"Not yet "Hotohori raised his hand "I am sweaty, smelly, disordered…I refuse to be presented to a lady looking like a ruffian. Get yourself clean and meet me here in half an hour."

Menesku rolled his eyes but refrained from saying anything .He bowed a little "As you wish my Lord "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lee sniffed wiping her face on the now dirty sleeve of her dress. She looked around the damp cell despair seizing her. Yesterday after they had knocked Faraco out she had been gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. Gingerly she rubbed the raw spot .Her whole body ached. Thrust like a sack of potatoes over a horse galloping at full speed was not her ideal way of traveling. On top of that she was blindfolded, so she did not even know where she was headed. Not that it would matter anyway. Still, the only time her blindfold was removed was in this room. And even though she was glad to have steady earth under her foot, this was one place didn't want to be. Looking at the solid door Lee felt her stomach knot uncomfortably. What would happen to her now? Where was Faraco? She felt sick with worry.

Suddenly she heard a heavy thud outside her door .She seized the thing nearest to her to use as a weapon, which happened to be very beaten water jug .She could see the key turn in the lock and then the door swung open. Faraco stood at the doorway. Startled Lee dropped the jug.

"What? How ?"She struggled to believe it was really he and not an apparition.

"Lee, come" His voice was urgent.

The spell broke.

Lee almost wept with joy "Faraco!"She rushed forward "Are you alright?"

Faraco waved his hand "Forget that. Lets get out of here!"

Lee nodded .In the flickering torchlight of the dungeon she saw the fresh bruises on Faracos face, the dried blood that was still matted with his dirty hair, and his tunic appeared more tattered than before.

She stopped "Are we in the royal palace of Konon?"

"Actually we are in its dungeons in case you have not noticed, "Faraco came and caught her hand "Lets move Lee "

Lee felt like a foolish spy, hiding in the shadows, creeping past the solders .Her eyes fell on the ugly bruise on Faraco's cheek. Faraco did not deserve this. He was one of the nicest persons she met in this world and he was being hunted like some wild beast. She would not allow that! They had emerged into a cheerful garden. She bit her lips and steeled her resolve. She was from the real world... so, she was the miko .If she could find the emperor she could …Why the emperor will grant Faraco a full pardon if she agreed to be the miko. That was the least she could do for him.

"Faraco. We have to see the emperor."She pulled back Faraco

"Chee I am sorry to say this but the emperor does not allow escapee prisoners audience with him." Faraco said sarcastically.

"But I have to speak to him!"Lee stamped her foot "If only I could speak to him I am sure that I could solve our problems!"

Faraco's voice was bitter "Lee, you presume too much."

"But you don't understand!"Lee began. "What the hell is that infernal racket?"

There was a constant pealing of a gong at a distance.

"That racket indicates that a prisoner has escaped from the dungeons. "Faraco said through gritted teeth "The escapee prisoners just happens to be us! Let's move it Lee. This place will be swarming with soldiers in a few moments."

Suddenly Lee felt a strange pull inside her

"This way "She dragged Faraco with her.

They stopped in front of a large door .Lee pushed it open .She felt a strange sensation of peace.

"Let's go in!"She pulled Faraco inside "We will be safe here!"

Faraco took a moment to close the doors and then turned towards Lee. He gulped. They were standing inside a very spacious room. Fires burned in small braziers casting a multitude of dancing shapes on the walls .The air was heavy with the perfume of incense .Lee was standing in front of a huge statue of a Phoenix staring at it. Looking at the statue Faraco a strange religious awe .It was almost as if the Phoenix would suddenly spread its wings and take off in a whirl of scarlet, fire and gold.

_' Shit!'_Faraco swore_ ' The temple of Suzako .**The **one place in the entire palace they **should not **be '_

"Lee "He walked towards her with long purposeful strides "This is the temple of Suzako .We can't ...mustn't stay here! Why the hell did you drag me here in the first place anyway?"

Lee was gazing at the statue _' this was what I saw in the library .It was Suzako .I really am in the world of the four Gods.'_

Faraco's voice brought her back .Why had she come here? She did not know… She just felt drawn to this place by some invisible force.

"Lee!"Faraco jerked Lee's hand "Lets go!"

He stiffened .He could hear light footsteps approaching the shrine.

Lee noticed Faraco had stiffened and had unconsciously taken a defensive posture.

"What is wrong Faraco?"Lee laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Go hide!"Faraco ordered in a harsh whisper

"But!"Lee opened her mouth to argue

"Just go."

Lee nodded and hid behind the statue.

Faraco tensed, as the footsteps stopped outside the door .He could smell them. There were two of them. Good. Then he might be able to overpower them. The door swung open.

"And who are you?"

The question came from one of the men currently standing at the doorway. Faraco looked at him .He had long black hair tied carelessly into a high ponytail.

"I believe that he is one of the prisoners who just escaped "

Faraco flinched and turned towards the source of the sound .He gulped .The second man had sharp gray eyes and a really hostile smell.

"There was a girl with you. Where is she?" The gray-eyed man spoke again, his voice cold and sharp.

'_Lee? Are they talking about Lee? What do they want with her?'_ Faraco frowned.

"I don't know." He tried to act calm.

"You are lying "The gray eyed man spoke in chilling accents.

"Now Menesku, don't frighten him "The black haired man tried to soothe the gray eyed man.

'_Menesku! As in **the **General Menesku! Oh boy! I am in trouble '_ Faraco nervously licked his chafed lips _' Still I cannot tell them where Lee is. Seeing her strange apparel they will probably think that she is the maiden. If she is the maiden then everything will be fine…But she isn't, then...' _Faraco's face hardened with new found determination_ ' I can't let anybody harm Lee! She doesn't deserve it!'_

The black haired man turned toward him and smiled .His smile was disarming and warm .At another time Faraco would be hard pressed not to smile back .Now he merely growled.

"Please calm down."The black haired man spoke .His voice was pleasing "We only want to talk."

_' This is not going to help! Soon there are going to be more solders here!'_Faraco balled his fists into a tight ball _' If I distract them, then Lee might be able to slip away. At least that way she will be safe.' _

"The time for talk is over. "Faraco growled.

"What the...?" the black- haired one stepped back surprised.

Menesku merely smirked at the snarling panther that was now standing where Faraco was standing not a minute ago.

"A shape shifter!"His voice was brooding as he uncoiled the sash around his waist to function as a whip. "Let's see what you've got. "

"But please don't kill him." Hotohori whispered to him

With a growl the panther launched at them. They jumped out of the way and landed gracefully on either side of the room .At the same time Menesku's gray sash forked out like a serpent's tongue. There was a dull wish and a sharp crack as the makeshift whip struck the already dull coat of the beast. Faraco let out a roar of pain and lunged at Menesku. Menesku merely leapt out of the way his whip again finding soft skin.

"Stop it!"

All the combatants stopped to turn their heads towards the young girl standing in front of the statue of Suzako.

"Let him go!"She was shaking.

_'Lee you fool!'_ Faraco snarled _'Why the hell did you come out? I was trying to protect you!'_

"Let him go!" Lee yelled .She couldn't bear to see Faraco hurt .Her whole body started to glow red, her lovely copper brown hair flew in the sizzling energy that surrounded her .For a moment it seemed as if the entire temple was bathed in a red glow as Lee levitated a little above the ground in that strange light, the sign of Suzako appeared on her forehead…then everything stopped!

The light vanished and Lee fell .The black haired man jumped up and caught her in his arms

"She is unconscious " He remarked peering a little into her tired and pale face.

For once Menesku appeared to be out of countenance .He gulped " She is the Miko?"

Faraco transformed back into his humanoid form .He still couldn't believe what he saw._' So, she really is the miko! I was right!' _

Then he saw the black haired man holding Lee in his arms .A wave of protectiveness surged inside him

"Let her go. " He snarled.

"If I let her go she will be dumped unceremoniously on the floor .Do you really want that?"The black haired man argued.

Grudgingly, Faraco accepted that what the man spoke was true.

"Enough of this foolishness."The man spoke again. "The lady needs to sleep .You… "He looked at Faraco "You will get cleaned .The doctors will see to your wounds .The royal tailors will supply you with the necessary set of clothes. I expect to see you in an hour. Menesku will assist you "

With that he turned and walked out Lee still in his arms.

"Hey!" Faraco made a move to follow them but found him being restricted by an iron grip on his arm.

His brown eyes met Menesku's frigid gray ones.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Okay… Menesku was creeping him out.

"The lady will be perfectly safe."Menesku informed him in artic accents "And you will do exactly as you were ordered."

"And why would I obey anybody?"Faraco jerked his hand away.

"Because _that_ anybody just happens to be the Emperor of Konon.".

"You mean the other guy was the emperor?" Faraco gulped " As in Prince Hotohori?"

"I did not know that there were any other Prince Hotohoris "Menesku's firm lips twitched a little."So do you have a name or must I call you _boy?_"

Faraco glared at Menesku "I have a name. It is Faraco."

Menesku face hardened "Faraco. "He repeated the name in his mind "You are Tankana's brother!"

For some reason Faraco found it hard to meet Menesku's gray eyes .His face was very pale "Yes I am!"He replied almost defiantly "So what?"

Menesku looked at his downcast face, the half starved body, the tattered clothes, and the bruises. The boy had been in hiding for over a month, evading some of his best men, the boy must be skillful; still it must have been unpleasant to be hunted! He concluded that Faraco was about seventeen years old. That was old enough to go to war .He also understood that Faraco had idolized his older brother and the disillusionment he suffered was more than any torture that could be inflicted upon the boy .He gave a cynical smile. War is always about disenchantment…

"Faraco, before you decided to escape Lord Hotohori had decided to overlook your families tarnished reputation and give you a second chance. You have been presented with that opportunity again. Do not make him regret his kindness. "Menesku's voice was sharp but it was not as cold as before.

Faraco raised his head, his eyes held tinge of frightened hope. "Do you speak the truth ?"

Menesku raised an eyebrow "You shall hear it presently, from his own mouth."

He turned to go "Come "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please review!


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 7:

The sun had only risen above the eastern horizon bathing the world in a soft golden light .A solitary figure stood on the cliff that overlooked the valley that was once the bustling capital of Kutou. In its stead was a dense jungle with foliage so thick that no sunlight ever touched the forest floor. That could be a gross exaggeration since no body ever ventured in that particular jungle to ascertain the truth in these words. Everybody avoided the place like plague. It was rumored to be cursed!

"You up already princess?"

The figure turned towards the source of the voice.

"Yes Sotisku."Keeah smiled at the red haired boy.

"Well come to the camp princess. Breakfast is nearly ready " Sotisku informed her.

"I am coming "She returned to survey the valley, a smooth frown marred her brow.

Sotisku nodded and trudged downhill to the camp.

Keeah watched as the golden rays of the sun fell on the valley .She had the oddest sensation.

She turned her head. There was another man on the cliff with her .He too was looking down on the valley. She could not see his face or even him clearly! It was almost as if she was trying to see somebody through blinding rain. That was odd, since the man did not appear to be very far from her. His dark blue cloak flew lightly in the morning breeze and the sun glinted in his golden hair. He seemed to be staring intently at something in the valley.

Keeah followed his gaze and gasped .In front of her stretched a vast city shimmering as though a mirage, glowing slightly in the morning sun .She blinked .It was gone! She turned her head .The man had vanished! It appeared that he, like the mist that melts away at the coming of the sun without leaving a trace, had simply melted away!

She gulped. What was that?

_" The world we see around us is like a giant tapestry woven in the loom of the Gods. There are many threads of a thousand colors_ _joining to form the most intricate of patterns. They are the threads of destiny, that joins the life of a king with a pauper, records the rise and fall of nations, the love, sorrow, anger, greed, jealousy, ambition of they who came before us; and of they who will come after us! And even though we forget them, they will always be there woven into the fabric of life! "_

_"Sensei, what are you trying to say? It does not make any sense!"_

_" I know it doesn't stupid girl! But then life does not always make sense! Just listen to what I have to say and keep these words in your mind. You will understand later what I wanted to say."_

_"If you say so, sensei!"_

_" Your sarcasm is improving Hime-sama, it will serve you well in court!"_

_"You do realize that I have only two years to strengthen myself in order to take up the reigns of my country "_

_"Some things cannot be.must not rushed. Don't interrupt anymore! Just listen! As I was saying, you have ever seen a weaver at work, sometimes the old cloth overlaps on the new one as more and more cloth is woven..."_

_"Come again!"_

_" Don't interrupt! Let me make it simple for you! Look around you. What do you see?"_

_" Rocky walls, some grass..I think that was a rat .,you ,a water jug , the leaking soup pot , a tattered pair of slippers .."_

_"I think that is enough ! What I meant to say was that this place holds memories .Every rock ,every crevice , every tree has a story to tell .If you listen carefully then they will whisper their tale in your ears._

_Now free your mind and concentrate ."_

_There was a moment of silence ._

_"I think my head hurts !"_

_" Obviously you are incapable of rising above the narrowness of your mind ."_

_" I don't understand why we should dig up the past .The past is gone ,it is a time that cannot be turned back .The only time that matters is the present and what we can achieve now !"_

_"Spoken like a true general ! You will make an excellent one someday! However sometimes the answers of the problems in the present can be found deep in the forgotten past ! Some times the consequences of a mistake made by the forefathers have to be borne by their descendants .Never heard of the term 'sins of the father ' !"  
_

_" To lynch someone solely on the basis of there past is the worst form of foolishness ! "_

_" I am not talking about the immediate past ,but the past that has become lost in the annals of time forgotten by all ."_

_" Now you are confusing me .The past is the past .I wish that you will leave this topic in the past !"_

_" You have rudimentary psychic powers .They will grow with the passage of time. Such a narrowness of mind hardly suits you .Let me tell you this then ,sometimes the actions of a person is done with such strong motives that it leaves a distinct impression on the fabric of time .Even though the person will be gone the memory of his deed will remain " _

_"R..Right "_

_" Naturally you don't understand or believe a word of what I am saying . But one day this shall hit you smack on your face and then perhaps you will understand what I am trying to say ! As I was saying your psychic powers will only increase with age .It is not improbable that you find yourself in a place which is full of memories so vivid that they might even become tangible to you .They will seem like visions ,but in reality it will be the spirits that reside there trying to tell their tale ...filling your mind with the memories of the bygone years ! "_

"Princess "

Keeah was pulled back to the present hearing Sotisku's voice._ That _had been one of the lessons she had failed to understand properly. Even to this day she couldn't quite understand what her sensei had tried to say. It confused her !

"Princess come on ,the soup is getting cold "Sotisku hollered ,his voice impatient.

Keeah turned back and walked downhill to the camp, her head bowed deeply in thought .What had she seen ? Was it a memory ? If it was indeed a memory ,then, who was that man ?

"You look worried "Suraco remarked handing her a bowl of stew.

"I am ."Keeah frowned.

"Well then,let me cheer you up with a story !"Suraco grinned.

Keeah was interested "What kind of story ?"

"The story that tells why Kutou does not have a guardian or sacred warriors! I only dug this one up yesterday. "Suraco put down his bowl " The story goes like this...Before the Great War, Kutou was ruled by an evil and greedy king. He wanted to increase the size of his empire at any cost !He cared little for the welfare of his people and his country .All he cared about was sake and concubines. But the truth was that the real power in Kutou rested in the hands of the fair haired Shogun of Kutou !"

_' The fair haired shogun of Kutou '_ Keeah frowned _' was he the man I saw standing on the cliff today morning ?'_

"His name was Nakago .Nobody knew about his origin .Some say he was the last of a cursed race. "Suraco continued "And he was a Seiryuu seishi !"Suraco paused dramatically.

"Go on" Keeah smiled .

She had not heard of this story before. But then she rarely had time for stories between training and affairs of the state .That and fending off Menesku..

Nodding Suraco continued "It is said that there was not a warrior in all the lands who could stand against Nakago. They said that it was ice that flowed in his veins and not blood and that he did not have a heart ! He rose to power ruthlessly crushing they who stood in his path and the Emperor was a mere puppet in his hands ! He gathered the seven Seiryuu seishi ,so that he could use the Seiryuu no miko's power to achieve his ultimate goal !"

"What was that ?"Keeah's lips twitched "World domination ?"

"It is said that he wanted to become a God !"Suraco smiled "World domination was the next step !"

"Ah ,I see !" Keeah chuckled.

"The only people who stood in his way were the noble and virtuous Suzuku seishi ,and their beauteous miko, a lady from another world ,Lady Miaka "Suraco said solemnly .

Sotisku snorted loudly "Oh well ,the heroes and villains have made their entry ,now move on "

"Don't rush me Sotisku !"Suraco glared at him "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted ..",he cast another nasty look at Sotisku " But Nakago had a plan to get rid of them ."

"Good for him !" Sotisku remarked casually .

"The Seriyuu no miko was Lady Yui .She was the closest friend of Lady Miaka. But when both Lady Miaka and she came to this world ,she fell in love with the Suzuku seishi Tamahome !But Lady Miaka also loved him and her affection was returned by Tamahome !Nakago used this to drive a wedge between the two friends !"Suraco continued smoothly, ignoring Sotisku's previous remarks.

"What good is a super villain if he can't break one little itsy-bitsy friendship ? " Sotisku twiddled his thumb innocently.

"Sotisku stop adding footnotes !"Suraco said irritatibly "As I was saying ... Nakago tricked the Suzuku seishi and foiled their attempt to summon Suzuku ,causing them to suffer many hardships !Still in the end Lady Yui succeeded in summoning Seiryuu first !Due to the wishes granted to Lady Yui by Seiryuu ,the power of the Suzuku seishi were depleted and their miko banished !Then , Nakago declared war against Konon! That was the Great War ! "

"I see." Keeah frowned "Go on !"

"The war continued for days ,the soil turned muddy with blood...both sides were faced with heavy losses "Suraco paused "Then Lord Hotohori fell in combat ,slayed in the hands of Nakago ! Seiryuu was very sad upon seeing this carnage .In his rage he destroyed the capital of Kutou and slayed the evil emperor ! Still his grief and rage at having his gift so misused was not abated !He turned his face from Kutou and denied Nakago his powers as a seishi ! With his power locked away the Suzuku seishi demon Tamahome succeeded in defeating Nakago !"

"Thus the good guys defeated the bad guys and peace eternal reigned on this world !" Sotisku smiled cynically "Bullshit !"

"Seiryuu was so angry at the corruption and the evil resident in the hearts of the people of Kutou that he refused to be guardian of Kutou anymore !"Suraco continued grimly "And that ladies and gentlemen is the story is why we don't have a guardian and sacred warriors !"

"That is a nice story Suraco ."Sotisku raked a hand through his already messed up hair "Though I don't buy the shit about Seiryuu refusing to be the guardian of Kutou ! That part of the story is too juvenile ! "

"I know !"Suraco said calmly "But it is just a story !"

"True ."Keeah agreed "But every story has a base in reality .In fact it is nothing but the gross exaggeration of ordinary day to day facts ! The truth of what really could have happened to Seiryuu might be hidden in these very stories !"

"Well then ,I have another story for you" Sotisku grinned "It is really more or less the same story Suraco told you ,only with a slightly different ending !"

" I see "Keeah smiled at Sotisku "Go on ."

"According to this particular story the seven Suzuku seishi gave their power to Tamahome .But even with the combined power of the seven warriors Tamahome was unable to defeat Nakago !"Sotisku paused "Then the Suzuku no Miko used her heavenly powers to seal Seiryuu inside a magical scroll ! With Seiryuu sealed away Nakago no longer had his powers as a seishi .Then Tamahome concentrated the power of Suzuku into a massive Chi blast in his hand .The sizzling ball of pure energy burned right through Nakago's black heart. The end. "

"And what happened to the scroll ?" Keeah asked .

"I don't know !"Sotisku shrugged .

"I guess the only ones who know the real story are the people who were really there." Keeah said thoughtfully.

"By the end of the great war only two seishis were alive .Tasuki and Chichiri ."Suraco remarked pouring some water on the campfire dousing its flames.

"I have studied some of the scrolls written by Chichiri .But he mentioned nothing of this even remotely in his writings .He and Tasuki were present there .Though I wonder what happened to Tamahome...But it hardly matters now." Keeah looked up at the sky "They are both long gone !"

"And even if they were alive I don't think they would have helped us .Not with the kind of trouble they got from the last Seiryuu seishi !"Suraco smirked .

"But I believe that part about Seiryuu being imprisoned in a magical scroll ."Sotisku said grimly "That means that there are already Seiryuu seishi, but since the power of Seiryuu is sealed away ,the seishi is cannot access their power !"

"A highly improbable but interesting theory !"Suraco's lips twitched a little

"In fact it so improbable that it just might be true !"Keeah said solemnly.

There was a pause .Then Keeah spoke again "I wish I knew more ."

"About what ?"Sotisku asked curiously

"About the past. The Seiryuu seishi ...The Suzuku Seishi...Their life, their sorrow ,their little heartbreaks...I wish I knew what kind of people they were, what made them into the people they were ,what drove them ...everything" Keeah's eyes held a faraway look.

"I thought that is why we are here ."Suraco remarked .

"Right !"Keeah's eyes took a steely hue "Let's move !we have already wasted too much time !"

Yusagi : Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and for pointing out the spelling mistakes .

I have a question though . Does anyone know the name of the capital of Konon ?

Keep reading !

And please review ! -


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer :I don't own FY or the FY novels.

Chapter 8:

"This place gives me the creeps!" Sotisku edged a bit closer to Keeah, nervously looking around.

They had to leave their horses outside the forest and enter on foot because of the thick undergrowth on the forest floor. Tall trees stood silently on all sides as if cordoning them in. Their foliage was indeed so dense that only a tiny amount of sunlight reached the ground .The creepers circled the thick trunk of the trees coiling their way up in a desperate bid to reach the blessed sunlight. There was only one way to describe this forest. It was dark and melancholy... And menacing...

Keeah's face was pale and set as she hacked her way through the undergrowth.

_'It is almost as if this forest is dead!' _Keeah pursed her lips _'Or sleeping '_

She shuddered a bit. Sotisku was not exaggerating when he said that this place creeped him. The utter silence of this place was unsettling. Especially since she had a nagging suspicion that they were being watched.

"Look!"Suraco exclaimed pointing ahead.

The foliage had thinned a little and Keeah could see a flight of stairs leading up. Creepers overran it and solitary trees forced their way through the marble rocks.

"It must be the entry to the palace!" Suraco remarked.

"It certainly looks like it!"Keeah remarked dryly.

The stairs led up to a gateway, which was perhaps once quite grand, but now lay humbled in the dust, defeated by the onslaught of time.

Carefully Keeah crossed the threshold to enter into a wide courtyard that led to the main building. Here the feeling of melancholy was even more prominent and all encompassing. It was almost as if there was something in the air that sucked out their happiness leaving behind a bitter empty shell.

"The sooner we complete our task here and get out the better!"Suraco grumbled, "This place disturbs me!"

Keeah nodded in silent agreement. Most of the buildings had caved in; creepers had overrun their carcasses. These buildings were quite impossible to enter. There were others which had somewhat fared marginally better than the others. They entered some of these buildings walking through the narrow dark passageways. Keeah shivered a little.

_' This place most definitely has a story to tell '_ Keeah's grip on the handle of her sword tightened _' But I am not sure I want to listen to its tale!'_

"Look at this ."Sotisku ran a light hand over a carved column "The design is awful! But it is inlaid with gold and rubies. This place was in its prime, richly, if not tastefully decorated."

"This part might have been the inner palace .I think it housed the emperor's quarters and probably his harem. It also usually houses the chambers of the King's closest advisors. However it is definite that it must have housed the chambers of the miko."Keeah observed.

Run down gardens surrounded these buildings. The sensation of being watched here was almost tangible as was the feeling of overwhelming sorrow .The air itself seemed poisoned with hatred and corruption. Nature had not been able to purify the air that had been corrupted by the action of man.

"Keep your eyes open "Keeah gave a low growl "I cannot shake the feeling that we are being watched!"

"We have been watched for a long time." Suraco agreed.

They walked into the garden. Suddenly Keeah felt nauseous .She blinked.

_' Oh crap!'_

It was the same feeling she had thismorning. Again she saw the misty outline of the figures in the garden .The garden looked transformed now. It was not run down anymore. It was covered with lush grass as soft as velvet. There was a huge umbrella in the middle of the garden and beneath it was a seat covered with silk and embroidered with gold threads.

_' This is strange!' _Keeah frowned _' It is almost as if I am standing by and watching an ancient drama unfold before my eyes! Am I really seeing a memory? Is this place trying to tell me its tale? But why?'_

It was true .She was like a silent spectator to the events unfolding before her. Unable to do anything but watch.

A man walked into the garden .He was richly attired in a robe of the finest silk and jewels glittered on the sleeves of his cuffs and around his neck. And even though Keeah could not see his face properly, she could feel cruelty and lust etched on every wrinkle of that bloated face.

_' Scum'_ Keeah thought contemptuously _' Could this be the emperor of Kutou before the first war?'_

Solders marched out and fell in formation around him. They dragged out a small figure with them .It was surely a small child dressed in a tattered clothes with a hood drawn of the child's head. There were ten solders and when they fell in formation the prisoner was hidden behind them.

The richly attired man turned and told something to two of the awaiting solders. Keeah couldn't understand what he was saying. But it appeared like he was ordering the solders to do something .It was like watching a silent drama.

The solders departed. When they returned they had a boy with them. Again Keeah could not see the boy's face, but this time she could see his eyes. They were a dull blue, blank and lifeless. He waited quietly, the sun glinting on his golden locks.

_' Could this be Nakago as a boy?'_ Keeah wondered.

The man turned and leered at the boy .The boy's expression remained as blank as ever. The man turned from the boy and ordered something to the soilders. The solders parted and revealed the prisoner. The hood was yanked off the child's head to reveal a girl .The girl was gagged and her small hands were tied behind her back.

The boy gave a faint start of recognition. The girl tried to run to the boy but was forcibly held back by two soilders. The boy appeared simply frozen. The man was saying something to the boy pointing at the girl.

Keeah saw one of the solders behind the girl unseath his sword and hold the cruel sharp edge at the girl's throat.

_' What are they doing?' rage_ coursed through Keeah's veins _' What coward threatens children thus?'_

The boy stared at the girl .His shoulders drooped a little in helplessness and defeat. The girl looked at the boy .It seemed that there was a silent conversation going on between them. The man spoke again to the boy.

The boy was still unmoved. For once Keeah wanted to know what they were saying.

The man turned angrily towards the soldires and ordered them to do something.

_' Oh no!' _Slow realization dawned on Keeah.

The solider slowly and deliberately dug the naked blade into the girls back. For a while the boy looked frozen. Then the golden hair flew off his face and a blue sign glowed hot on his forehead. There was an explosion and the two soldires who held the girl were torn to shreds!

Keeah felt and intense pain in her heart. It was almost as if somebody was squeezing it. Her legs crumpled under her and she fell on her knees clutching her heart. She was a warrior. She was _the _black warrior! Death was nothing new to her .Yet this memory of the bygone times made her nauseous and filled her veins with anger.

The boy walked up to the body of the girl lying as if asleep between the mutilated bodies of the two soldiers. For a while he watched her impassively and then picked up a bloodied sword that lay beside her.

When he turned Keeah gasped. His blue eyes that were dull and blank had been now replaced by something else. It was as if there werereplaced by blue chips of cold hard ice.

"Princess! Princess!"

An unusually pungent odor hit Keeah's nose. Keeah coughed and blinked away the tears that came to her eyes due to the pungent smoke. Her world slowly cameback into focus. The vision melted away...

She was on her knees in the ruined garden. Sotisku was holding a phial under her nose. The contents of the phial were giving off huge amounts of pungent smelling purple smoke that made her sneeze and cough.

Suraco was jerking her forcefully and calling her.

"Princess ...Come on! Snap out of it!" His voice was urgent.

Keeah pushed the phial out of her face "Calm down!"

Sotisku put the cork on the phial and got up "We are leaving!" His voice was forceful.

"Wait "Keeah got up

"Sotisku is correct!"Suraco said grimly "Something here is affecting you... Us ...You were totally zoned out. I called your name and shook you hard .I am convinced that if I shook you some more then your teeth would be rattled! Nothing happened indeed ! Only when Sotisku uncorked that nasty evil smelling concoction did you come around!"

"I am sorry if I worried you guys "Keeah smiled a little "But we are not going anywhere!"

"Would you order us to stay? " Sotisku's blue eyes flashed.

"Please" Keeah chewed her lips "I will explain everything later. But we need to completely search this place!"

There was a long pause. Then Suraco spoke "Fine. But I don't like this one bit!'

"Thank you!" Keeah gave him a tired smile "And what about you Sotisku?"

Sotisku's eyes were fixed on something behind her, his cheeks a little pale.

Keeah turned around slowly. It was then that she became aware that they were surrounded.

"What are those?" Sotisku gripped his staff a little harder "Looks like overgrown lizards!"

He was correct...in a way. The creature indeed looked like lizards. But they were huge compared to ordinary lizards. They hopped lightly on their hind legs circling them, yellow snake like eyes regarding them. Their front legs were a little short but equipped with nasty curved nails. Their head was flat and a forked deep plum colored tongue darted out occasionally from between sharp yellow teeth. They had a fat tail that probably helped them to hop on two legs. Their coloring was perfect for this environment as they were colored a dirty green with splashes of deeper green.

"I think _this _is the reason why this forest is cursed!" Suraco said between gritted teeth." But why were we not attacked in the forest?"

"I think they were rallying their troops "Keeah gave a dry chuckle watching the creatures close in on them "I think they didn't want such tasty morsels to slip away!"

They edged closer standing back to back, their weapons drawn.

"I think that this place is their breeding grounds "Sotisku remarked "Notice that some of the creatures are smaller in size than the others and their coloring is also different! I think those creatures have not yet reached maturity!"

"Sotisku " Suraco said between gritted teeth "Shut up!"

One of the creatures rushed at them its teeth bared, its tail held erect behind it .It crashed into a shimmering blue forcefeild and was flung back landing quite heavily on the ground.

"You put up a forcefeild princess?"Sotisku asked relaxing a bit.

Keeah nodded, her face pale and set.

The creature got up and shook itself out of its daze. The other creatures circled them, now a little warily. They were afraid, for now. But sooner or later blood thirst and hunger would win over fear. This much was evident.

"We have to think of a plan .I can't keep this up forever!"Keeah gritted her teeth.

"I have a plan .I think " Suraco concentrated .His eyes turned a deep mesmerizing green.

Flickering green flames sprung up around them towering as high as the sky .The flames began to move and take shape till a huge dog made of green fire towered over the creatures! The dog bent down and snatched three creatures up in its massive jaws crushing their bodies in its sharp fangs and throwing the mutilated charred bodies down.

Almost at once a hundred or so creatures flung themselves at the giant firedog sinking their fangs into its fiery hide. The dog snarled once as if irritated by this puny attempt to defeat it. Green flames shot out of its body and the creatures clinging to it fell away making piteous cries of pain. The dog turned its fiery eyes at them as they attempted to drag away their heavily charred bodies.

The creatures edged away, truly frightened this time. The dog snarled and rushed at the creatures snatching up a few more in its strong jaws and still more were crushed under its massive paws .The creatures fled into the forest. Self-preservation the first thing in their mind.

The dog did not follow them far. It stood in the middle of the yard and gave a howl before melting away in a puff of green smoke.

"That ...was brilliant!"Keeah exclaimed turning at Suraco.

Suraco was on his knees panting. His face was pale and covered by a thin film of sweat .His green eyes looked tired.

"That took a lot of your energy."Keeah's voice was worried "Are you okay?"

"I will be, in a few moments "Suraco smiled weakly.

"Was that dog an illusion?"Sotisku asked

Suraco nodded "Yes "

"Brilliant!"Sotisku said "But how did you manage to burn those creatures if there was no real fire?"

"It's complicated Sotisku "Suraco said, "I made them believe that they were being burned!"

"Come again?" Sotisku was confused.

All these years he had spend with Suraco had done nothing to make him understand the concept behind Suraco's illusions.

"Well your actions are determined by your mind. Your eyes see a particular event and your mind processes that event and tells you how to proceed .In other words your mind dictates the action of your body to a particular action "Suraco paused "If you touch something hot your mind tells you to immediately retract your hand and you do that, unless you are a complete moron .Now if I could make your mind think that you are getting burnt, you will react accordingly. If I can successfully make your mind believe that you are dead, then your body will stop functioning! You will die!"

Suraco drew in a large breath "Does that make any sense?"

"No." Sotisku replied truthfully.

"Cut it out guys. You can discuss the intricacies of weaving an illusion later." Keeah said gravely "We still have a lot to explore!"

Both Suraco and Sotisku gave a disgruntled sigh and followed after her.

"We are dead "Sotisku muttered darkly.

"Not really "Keeah grinned "Those things will not bother us for a while now .Not with the kind of feast we laid out for them!" She pointed out at the dead creatures lyingon the ground.

"Do you mean to say that they eat their own kind?" Sotisku shuddered a little.

"Well I did not see any other kind ofanimal in the jungle!"Keeah shrugged

They moved ahead deeper into the ruined palace, their weapons drawn. They emerged into another courtyard .It was once very well maintained, decorated with sparkling fountains. The fountain was now dry and choked with dried leaves.

Keeah stepped forward. There was a resounding crunch. Startled Keeah looked down. There were heaps of bones littered casually in the yard. Some were piled in the empty fountains. Keeah bend down and picked up a bone.

"Is that a human.bone?"Suraco gulped.

"Let me see!"Sotisku snatched the bone from Keeah.

"Hmm.."He examined the bone carefully turning it over "This is not a human bone !"

"It is not ? " Keeah asked curiously.

"No. I think that this particular bone belongs to the creatures we saw here ."Sotisku said.

"Are you sure ?"Keeah was not convinced.

"I know the difference between a human bone and this " Sotisku said loftily "I am after all the best doctor in Kutou !"

"Oh !"Keeah looked around uneasily." This place looks like a graveyard for those creatures !"

"Not really " Sotisku said grimly "Look at this particular bone. It has deep gauges on it !"

"So ?" Suraco questioned a little nervously.

"I would say that we have stumbled on the next leg of the food chain here."Sotisku said quietly "Something in here feeds on those creatures out there .And this place is its lair !"

"Oh joy !"Keeah gave a dry chuckle "Just what I need !"

"We could still turn back " Sotisku said hopefully.

"No" Keeah's innate stubbornness kicked into action.

"Fine !"Sotisku said angrily " But whatever feeds on those creatures is huge !this much I am telling you !"

"How can you tell that ?" Suraco asked curiously.

"Because ...There it is !"Keeah's voice was tense.

Sotisku turned around and gasped "What is that ?"

It looked like a huge snake ,with a body as thick as a oak tree .It towered over them swaying slightly on its lithe muscular body ,that glistened in the sunlight .It had skin darker than the darkest night covered with scales that gave a odd golden glow. Its silver forked eyes regarding the puny creatures in front of it with contempt ,a silver tongue darted occasionally between the drawn flat lips.

" I think this is a appropriate time for us to turn and run away screaming like frightened chickens !" Sotisku gave a small squeak .

"Stay calm " Keeah advised quietly .

At this point the snake lunged at them .For such a huge beast it moved rather fast .They barely managed to jump out of its way .

"If I ever manage to get out of here ,then I will never run out of ideas for scary illusions !"Suraco panted crouching beside a dry well.

"No wonder this place is cursed " Sotisku mumbled grasping his staff harder.

Suddenly he felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise. Turning slowly he saw the snake hovering over him, poison forming a mist around its elongated fangs .

_' Oh my God !'_ Sotisku froze_' Someone up there hates me !'_

Keeah watched the snake wave tantalizingly over Sotisku, who seemed to be frozen in terror . She frowned and concentrated .A strange glow whirled in the palm of her outstretched hands. It slowly took the form of a sizzling ball of white-hot fire that danced on her outstretched hand .

"Here ,eat this !"She snarled hurling the fireball at the snake

"Incinerate !" she yelled.

The fireball collided quite heavily with the snakes square head .It lunged blinded by the pain caused by the charred flesh .Sotisku used its momentary confusion to crawl out of harms way.

The snake turned at Keeah beside itself in rage and anger. It hurled itself at the offending human .Keeah vaulted out of the way hurling another fireball at it .But she had forgotten about the snakes tail that lashed out violently and caught her heavily in her abdomen .She was flung unceremoniously into the crumbling wall .Keeah was sure she heard something break .She crumpled on the floor panting ,a thin trail of blood making its way down her forehead .

The snake's yellow eyes were fixed on the prone human .Satisfied that it had won it lunged at Keeah .Suddenly a huge green snake rose in front of it its fiery fangs bared. The snake hissed at the intruder and attacked it .

Suraco was panting heavily his face pale from the effort of trying to keep up the illusion .The snakes charged at each other biting ...snapping .And even though the black snake was burned it was fighting lustily .Suraco started to pant ,his world wavering in and out of focus. Beads of sweat formed on his pale brow. He gasped and then suddenly the world went blank !

The green snake suddenly melted away .Sotisku looked at Suraco lying unconscious in the yard ,in full view of any predator ,especially a large snake.

_' Shit !'_ Sotisku came out of his hiding place and stood over Suraco gripping his staff.

He did not feel confident. He could be the best doctor in Kutou ,but he was also their worst fighter .Still ,he would defend Suraco with his life ! After all what are friends for ?

The snake waved a little triumphantly in the air watching the struggling humans .It had won ! The intruder was defeated ! The prey was it's to devour !

It lunged at Sotisku who cringed instinctively. But the blow never came ! The snake crashed fruitlessly into a shimmering blue forcefeild around them .

"I am Keeah ,Princess of Kutou !" Keeah had risen from her prone position ,her eyes were cold ,and the end of her lips had curled into a small predatory smirk "Do you dare challenge me?"

She concentrated. A faint mist whirled around the snake suddenly encasing the snake in a solid coffin of ice that sparkled slightly in the sun .

"And now for the final touch "Keeah's eyes flashed . She raised her hands ,a ball of lightning began to form in her hands . She hurled the sizzling ball of energy at the frozen snake .The ball moved fast growing bigger and bigger until it collided with the ice coffin in a flash of blinding white light .

Large shards of ice flew in all directions. Sotisku flung himself over Suraco to protect him. Then the air cleared and the dust settled .

"Princess ?" Sotisku felt the forecefeild around him sizzle and disappear .

He ventured to where Keeah was .She was sitting on the ground her hand coiled around her stomach .

"Princess ?"Sotisku approached her.

Keeah looked up her face bloodless and lips blue with pain " By the Gods ,this hurts Sotisku "

"Can you walk ?" Sotisku asked .

Keeah nodded " I can "Gritting her teeth she hobbled up .

"I think that building there is quite undamaged " Sotisku pointed at a building "Go there . I will carry Suraco there "

Keeah nodded. Gathering the last vestiges of her strength she hobbled up to the building . She collapsed outside on the porch .The pain in her ribs was unbearable .She felt the world darken around her as she slipped out of consciousness .

Yusagi : Thanks for reviewing .And telling me the name of the capital of Konon .

Please review !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

Lee groaned. It seemed as if somebody had been hammering inside her head .She cracked her eye open. Reality returned to her with amazing speed.

_' Wait a minute.silken bedsheets? I... I am dressed in a silk robe... wait ...where is my dress? What is this room?'_ Lee gasped _' Where the hell am I?'_

She looked around. It appeared that she was sitting on a bed, her copper colored hair spilling in a tangled mess around her shoulders. Soft light green silken bed sheets covered her body. It must be dark outside as muted lamplight shone through the white veils that surrounded her bed. Slowly the memories of the previous events came to her mind.

_'Oh shit Faraco '_ Lee flung the bed sheets off her .The last thing she remembered was Faraco fighting with that awful man. What could have happened to him? Did they put him in the dungeons again? Or ...Lee shuddered as increasingly depressing prospects of what could have happened to Faraco rose in her mind.

_' I have to help him!'_ Lee decided.

In her hurry to get up she somehow managed to entangle herself in her bed sheets and by some miracle of clumsiness managed to rip off the curtains around her bed and land on the floor in one messy heap.

_' This is just peachy!'_ Lee struggled to untangle herself.

"You are awake my Lady " Lee managed to turn her head towards the source of the sound.

A rather handsome man stood at the threshold of the room, his lips twitching in an obvious attempt to control his amusement .Lee felt the faint stirrings of anger in her stomach as an embarrassed flush covered her cheeks. Then she recognized him .He was one of the men she saw this morning in the temple of Suzako!

Her eyes widened a little "You!"

The man walked in .He knelt in front of her swiftly helping her untangle herself from the offending bonds. His eyes twinkled with laughter as he helped her get up.

Lee smiled a little gratefully. He did not seem half bad .He had behaved nothing but gentlemanly towards her uptill now.

"Forgive me my Lady " the man's voice was pleasing and warm "It was not my intention to startle you! Perhaps it is best that I introduce myself. I am Hotohori."

Lee was surprised "Prince Hotohori?"

Hotohori executed a graceful bow " Your humble servant my Lady " He said gently flashing her one of his more dazzling smiles " Can I have the honor of knowing your name my Lady?"

Lee blushed a little

" My name is Lee " She said nervously said twirling one of her lovely copper hair in her slender fingers.

"Lady Lee "Hotohori held out his hand "Would you do me the honor of joining me for some tea?"

Lee looked at Hotohori. Nervously she put a small hand in his warm calloused ones and allows him to lead her outside.

_' He is exceptionally handsome. But then Grandma did say that the Prince of Konon was very handsome. Perhaps it runs in the family !' Lee_ thought _' but why is he being so nice to me? Maybe because he thinks that I am the maiden of Suzuku! Am I the miko then? '_

"Please take a seat, " Hotohori said quietly.

Lee complied sitting down on one of the soft cushions provided for the purpose. They were currently sitting in a small shed that was situated in the middle of a garden. Paper lanterns cast a soft glow on the surroundings and a cold breeze wafted over them bringing with it the heavy scent of exotic flowers.

Hotohori sat down on another cushion on the opposite side of the low tea table. He nodded to a waiting attendant .The attendant retreated and appeared a moment later with a tray carrying teapot and cups. Putting it down on the table the attendant bowed once before retreating.

"Allow me." Hotohori gave Lee a charming smile as he bend forward and poured Lee some tea in delicate china cups.

Lee's hands shook a little as she picked up the cup._' I am in a different world and a prince is pouring me tea! '_

Hotohori sipped a little of his tea watching Lee broodingly over the steam that wafted up from the cup. She was indeed different from all the other girls he knew. He understood that she was nervous .But he also understood that she was more nervous about being in an unfamiliar place than being in the presence of an emperor. Of course he still wondered how she knew that he was a prince .She could not have known that he was prince if she came from another world . Right ?

" Forgive me Lady Lee ,but I must ask you this question ."Hotohori put down the cup on the table "Where are you from ?"

Lee's hand shook a little .What could she say ? What would she say ? Would he understand ?

She raised her tremulous stormy blue eyes to meet his sharp dark ones " I really ...can't say .."

Hotohori smiled kindly at her "Please Lady Lee ,trust me ."

Lee smiled a little sadly "You would not understand ."

Hotohori put out a hand to cover her trembling white ones . "Try me ."His voice was calm and reassuring .

Lee looked at him "I came from another world !"

Hotohori let out a breath that even he did not know that he was holding back . She was from another world after all !She was indeed the miko !His lips twitched a little as he remembered the conversation he had with Menesku earlier this evening .

_" My Lord " Menesku bowed a little upon entering Hotohori's chambers._

_Hotohori looked up at him smiling a little .He was looking at the frayed picture of the former seven seishis and their miko._

_"You look happy today " Menesku sat down._

_" I am ." Hotohori grinned boyishly " But you don't look too convinced that the girl we saw at the temple we saw at temple of Suzuku is the maiden of the legend !"_

_Menesku remained silent for a while .His face was unusually grim._

_"Go on Menesku " Hotohori said quietly "Spill it !"_

_" It could be an illusion !" Menesku blurted out._

_" An illusion ?" Hotohori raised an eyebrow "Explain ."_

_" She could be a spy ." Menesku said grimly " All we saw in the temple of Suzuku could be a cleverly manipulated illusion created by Suraco to catch us off guard ! "_

_" And pray tell how Suraco managed to get inside this castle through all the defenses ,managed to do such an elaborate illusion and then sneak out without anybody noticing ?" Hotohori's lips twitched with suppressed laughter._

_Menesku looked more grumpy than usual " I don't know that yet ." He admitted grudgingly " But I have seen the kinds of illusions that Suraco can pull off ."_

_" Menesku you are just being paranoid !" Hotohori said in a long-suffering voice._

_" And you trust too easily my Lord !" Menesku glared at Hotohori , but recovered a moment later to add a mortified apology " Forgive my impudence my Lord ! "_

_Hotohori gave a dismissive snort ._

_" Fine Menesku ,I will question the lady personally and try to verify her identity " Hotohori said calmly ._

_Menesku wasn't pleased " If you say so my Lord .But would it not be better if **I **were to question her ?" He ended hopefully ._

_"Menesku ,I don't wish to scare the poor girl" Hotohori smiled " And I just wish to question her nicely, not interrogate her !"_

_"Ah " Menesku gave a dissatisfied nod " If you will excuse me ,I will go and review the palace defenses"_

_Hotohori nodded his head and allowed Menesku to excuse himself ._

Remembering the conversation Hotohori chuckled to himself .It wasn't everyday that he got to tell Menesku

"_ **I **_told you so ! "

Lee looked at Hotohori. She was mortified .

_' He is laughing! He does not believe me !'_

Her lips trembled " I can understand if you do not believe me ..."

Hotohori looked at her ,surprised " I never said I did not believe you my Lady !"

"But you were laughing " Lee lowered her head .

Hotohori smiled " It is not what you think Lady Lee. I allowed my mind to wander awhile . Forgive for I did not wish to cause you any undue distress ."

_'He is so well mannered '_ Lee smiled at him and then her face darkened _' Faraco ! I have to find a way to help him !'_

But before she could speak ,Hotohori spoke again " The boy who was with you ...Faraco ..."

Lee stiffened a little . What did they do to him ? Was he unharmed ?

"Where is he ?" Lee blurted out ,her eyes flashing.

Hotohori raised an elegant eyebrow. Never before had he been so abruptly interrupted in the middle of his speech . It was an ...interesting experience." He is safe . At present the royal doctors are attending to his wounds. He will be joining us for dinner tonight ."

" You forgave him ! " Lee broke into a relieved smile ." Oh thank you !"

" Why wouldn't I ?" Hotohori was surprised " He has done nothing wrong !"

"I know. It is unfair to chase him like that !He is nothing like his brother ! He is very nice " Lee gushed happily " He saved my life ! Twice!"

" Indeed .Then he has done Konon a service of great importance." Hotohori said quietly .

"Oh " Lee blushed " How so ?"

"Perhaps it is best that I tell you of a legend ." Hotohori began " You see our world is divided into four regions. Legend has it that a celestial guardian guards each of the four cardinal directions and is the protector of that region. Genbu is the protector of the north ,Byakko is the protector of the east ,Suzuku is the protector of the south and Seiryuu ...Seiryuu was rumored to be the protector of the west ." He paused a while ,then continued " Legends say that a miko will come from another world ,in a time when a country is in grave peril , she who will gather the seven seishis ,and summon the God . It is said that the God shall then grant the miko three wishes and thus save the dying country ! "

" I know !" Lee said in a small voice .

Hotohori frowned " Pardon my rudeness , but how do you know of this ? You couldn't have known of this legend if you were from another world ! "

" Well I ..." Lee wondered how to tell him " My grandmother used to tell me a story . When she was of my age she and her friend found a magical book in the library. She was transported through that book into a strange world ! There she was told that she was a legendary miko , and she became the maiden of Suzuku !"

"Yes indeed " Hotohori's eyes shone with excitement " It was during my great-grandfather Hotohori the first's rule that the miko of the legends did come ! Her name was Miaka !"

Lee looked up shyly " She ...was my grandmother !"

" Really ?" Hotohori nearly dropped his cup in surprise .

" I know that it is strange . " Lee smiled sheepishly " My grandmother always told this story to us ,about the adventures she had here ,her friends ...her trials .." Lee's face was sad ,then she perked up again "And even though I couldn't bring myself to completely believe in her tales ..I ...I always wanted to have an adventure like her ...And now ..."Her face was downcast as she absently twirled one of her copper locks .

"And now .."Hotohori prompted .

" I... I don't know what to do !" Lee chewed her lips .

" I understand what you are feeling .This world is completely new to you and we are but strangers " Hotohori said gently " And yet we ...I am asking you to take up the enormous responsibility of being the maiden of Suzuku. This is a difficult choice for you...but I will stand by you no matter what decision you take." He smiled warmly at her "If you wish to be the maiden of Suzuku then ...if not then we shall journey to the abode of Taiskun and ask her to help us send you home !"

Lee felt his warm smile infectious .A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth ."Do you mind if I ask something Hotohori ?"It was out before she realized that she had left out the customary honorary title before his name . She turned vivid red and repeatedly smacked herself inside her head with a gigantic hammer.

_' Brilliant Lee ! Really brilliant ! '_ It was that irritating voice in her head again _' He is so well behaved **and** a prince ..a really handsome well-mannered prince ..and you go and address him like you never learnt any manners ...**ever !** "_

Hotohori watched the emotions play on Lee's face . It was refreshing to see a girl so transparent .He understood her obvious mortification when she blurted out " I ...I am so sorry Prince Hotohori ."

Hotohori gave a small chuckle " Don't be sorry lady Lee .After all we intend to be friends ...So I guess... you are free to call me Hotohori ."

Lee blushed " Thank ..thank you Hotohori ."

Then her face turned grim "You said that the maiden comes in a country's darkest hour ...might I ask what kind of problem assails Konon ?"

"You have every right to know about the present condition in Konon ."Hotohori said gravely " Especially since we are asking you to be the maiden . During the Great War my great grandfather Hotohori the first fell in battle .My grandfather Boushin was not even born then ! Consequently ,Konon was in a very delicate and vulnerable position .One had to assume that Kutou would take advantage of this and crush Konon . But something happened in Kutou . Their Emperor vanished and their shogun was killed by the Suzuku seishi Tamahome . Kutou was thrown into chaos ."

Hotohori paused a while before continuing " Various sections fought to gain control on Kutou . Warlords spilt the lands into numerous regions with each warlord declaring himself emperor ! One could question as to why Konon did not annex Kutou during this time ? It was simply because Konon was in no condition to wage war after the great war .We had suffered heavy losses and much of our resources had to be diverted towards the rebuilding of our resources . Besides my grandfather was only a child then ...And one must not bite off more than one can chew in any case ."

He stopped and smiled at Lee " I hope I am not boring you Lady Lee. "

Lee shook her head vigorously " No ..no Hotohori ! Please continue ."

Nodding Hotohori continued " At this time a new warlord made his appearance on Kutou's political map. His name was Reishi . No one knew where the young man came from . Some say that he was the Prince of a forbidden city . Anyway Reishi swept over Kutou gathering strength and followers ,crushing any that opposed him . Soon he managed to do what others had thought impossible , unify Kutou once more and declared himself king ! One would have assumed that with a new emperor our relationship with Kutou would improve somewhat ...But it was not so ."

Hotohori paused to pour himself some more tea " During my grandfather Boushin's rule an uneasy peace existed between Konon and Kutou . Relationships started detoriating even more during my father's rule. Skirmishes at the border became an everyday occurence . Once again our fields burned and our subjects suffered ! It was not clear who started it but it was evident that both the countries were headed towards another war ."

Hotohori put down his cup .His handsome face was unusually grave and his eyes were hard ."Around this time an emissary of Kutou arrived . He came in the guise of peace inviting my father, the then emperor of Konon to negotiate a peace conference with Emperor Kaminari ,the emperor of Kutou . My father accepted. The emissaries of Kutou and Konon met on the banks of the river of swords for the peace conference . And the treacherous people of Kutou stabbed us on our backs ! "

Lee was surprised to see a red tinge in Hotohori's eyes .But he continued calmly " Something happened during that night , a terrible blood bath ,and morning found every single person in that camp dead ! My father was killed in that bloody battle that took place during the night . The emperor of Kutou was killed as well ...but I find that a very small consolation ..."

" I...I am so sorry Hotohori " Timidly Lee laid a hand on Hotohori's hand .

Hotohori was looking forbidding " It was terrible. The carnage that took place there is to hard to be described in words .Every living thing in the camp were butchered including the horses and other beasts of burden !It was almost as if a mad demon had rushed through the camp killing anything and everything in sight !It was unreal...But it made one thing clear ...there can never be any kind of peace between Kuotu and Konon ! " He continued in that same grave voice " And then this war started ! A war that is sucking the very lifeblood of our country ...So many of our solders have fallen in battle ...so many have been orphaned ...there is so much hatred and mistrust everywhere..." He gave a dry chuckle " You could say that we are back to square one !"

Lee hung her head .She was horrified .It was clear that Konon was indeed in a time of great danger . She may have never personally experienced the horrors of war , but her own world had seen ...and was still seeing enough wars to make her realize the evils of war . It was also very strange that she found herself standing in the same position as her grandmother years ago .Perhaps this was her destiny ...

" Hotohori " her voice was nervous when she addressed the young emperor " I will be the maiden of Suzuku !" She declared, her face determined.

Hotohori was surprised at the determination in her voice "Are you sure?"

" I know that becoming the maiden of Suzuku is an enormous responsibility." Lee's eyes shone with determination " I am not very wise or very strong, but I will do my best. I am here for a reason ...and I intend to find out what it is! I will not run from my destiny! "

Hotohori looked at her " You have a good heart Lady Lee. That is what really matters."

Lee blushed like a tomato.

_' Keep this up Lee '_ the voice in her head spoke up _' At the rate you_ _are going very soon you will be permanently dyed red!'_

Hotohori spoke up, smiling " I am sure that I bored you enough Lady Lee. Perhaps it is better that you retire to your chambers to prepare for dinner. "

A loud rumble from Lee's Stomach answered for him. Lee grinned sheepishly " I ...think it would be better that way as well! "

" Very well." Hotohori rose from his seat " The attendants shall attend to your well being. Then I shall come and escort you to dinner. "

Lee smiled at him " That would be nice."

"Well then, let me walk you back to your room." Hotohori said with a warm smile.

Lee nodded gratefully standing up "Thank you Hotohori."

Yusagi: Thanks a lot for reviewing -----

Keeah and Suraco's skill are skill-based .So, I think that will be independent of the fact that Seiryuu is still sealed. About Sotisku ...well wait and watch -

Keep reading!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

Keeah groaned. Slowly she cracked her eye open. The intense pain in her ribs had lulled to a dull ache. She pulled herself up. Slowly her world came into focus. It appeared that she was lying inside a hall. It was dark except for the dull sunlight that came through the broken roof. The dust of many years had formed a carpet on the ground and cobwebs hung from the ceilings. Keeah winced a little watching her soiled dress and dusty hair.

_' Oh what would I not do for a warm bath.'_ Keeah sighed wistfully pulling the cobwebs from her hair .

"You are awake " Keeah turned to see Sotisku's smiling face .

"What happened ? " She groaned . It felt as if every ounce of strength in her body had been sucked out !

" Nothing much really ." Sotisku said grimly " Your ribs are broken .Both you and Suraco overtaxed your strength ...and fainted !"

" I did not faint ! " Keeah said with offended dignity .

"Whatever !" Sotisku shrugged " I had to drag you both in here . And it is nearing dusk ! " He turned and pointed at Suraco "Look. He is still out cold ! And there is no way in hell we could find our way out of this jungle in so short a time especially with Suraco out of business ! "

There was a long pause .

_' Sotisku is right ! We will not be able to find our way out of the jungle before nightfall !'_ Keeah thought grimly _' Especially with Suraco out cold .And I am in no condition to fight ...Not at least right now !'_ The dull throbbing ache in her ribs reminded her of that _' Not without making my wounds worse in any case . I don't have sufficient ki to open a portal out of this place either ! There is no other alternative . We have to stay here and hope to make it through the night ..."_

Then Keeah spoke up ." We have to spend our night here !" She said gravely .

" What? Are you insane !"Sotisku jumped up agitated "God only knows what other things are out there !" He pointed outside .

" Have you got a better idea ?" Keeah asked calmly .

Sotisku looked crestfallen " No." He said in a small voice .

Keeah closed her eyes and concentrated . She shuddered a bit . They seemed to be surrounded by hostile kion all sides. But she could sense no malevolent aura in the hall she was presently sitting in .Gritting her teeth she stood up . The pain in her ribs came back with double the force . She bit her lips to hold back the involuntary scream that rose to her lips.

" Where are you going ?" Sotisku asked angrily " Those ribs are real bad shape ! I don't want you to aggravate your injuries further !"

" Sotisku , I have to put up a barrier around this hall...or whatever .." Keeah said tiredly ,leaning on a column for support " If we wish to make it through the night then we have to keep those creatures out there from getting in here !"

" I understand that ...but do you have strength enough to create a shield that will last through the night ?" Sotisku asked.

Keeah felt a dull ache form in a throbbing head . She rubbed her temples " I have strength enough for this!"

Sotisku bit his lips . "Wait a while ."

He returned to rummage into his backpack and returned with a delicate looking phial. How Sotisku managed to keep all these phials from breaking was still a mystery to her . It held an evil smelling viscous fluid . Its look was if possible worse than its smell . Keeah felt revolted to see the repulsive concoction thrust towards her .

" No way you are going to make me swallow that !" Keeah pointed an agitated finger at the phial , her face dreadfully white .

Sotisku gave a small chuckle " I know that this potion looks like shit ! And yeah it tastes like shit as well ! Still one must not judge a book by its cover ! " He held the phial under Keeah's nose who looked ready to gag " Drink . You need your strength ! "

" More likely I will choke and die " Keeah scrunched her nose and downed the potion in one gulp . The warm fluid burned her throat as it made its way to her stomach ,causing her to sneeze and cough and her tongue felt like straw .

Then she felt strength flow back into her limbs . Though the pain in her ribs was still there ,she felt that she could take on another of those giant snake things !

" What was that ?" She asked Sotisku .

" A minor restorative ." Sotisku looked very pleased with himself " It restores part of a person's strength ...But hurry the effect does not last long ! "

Keeah nodded and made her way out through the doorway. She found herself standing on the porch .She saw the scattered remains of the giant snake all over the yard . She saw some of the lizard creatures they had fought against creeping outside the perimeter ,circling the area like scavengers .

_' Those things must have been attracted by the smell of blood .They must have been frightened at first to come where their greatest fear lies. But their innate want of food overcame their fear ... '_ Keeah thought watching the red eyes that shone in the now almost imminent darkness .

She concentrated . A faint swirl of energy circled around the building . Slowly the energy started to take form gathering like blue mist around the structure. Then it solidified into a solid shimmering blue sphere that encased the entire building . Keeah let out a sigh and relaxed . The strength she had felt in her was now gone and the ache in her ribs returned with double the force . Groaning Keeah made her way inside .

" Sotisku " She called .

" You called !" Sotisku looked up from his bag .

"Yes ! " Keeah snapped ,her lips blue with pain" Give me something for this pain ! " She let her legs crumple under her . She sank in front of the column letting it support her back .

" Three of your ribs are broken ! " Sotisku moved towards her holding a small cup "Drink this . It will lull your pain somewhat . But that is all I can do , you will have to grin and bear your pain ! "

" It will do !" Keeah said tiredly taking the cup from Sotisku's hand .

The liquid was warm and tasted a bit like honey . It dulled her ache somewhat .But it also made her a bit drowsy .

" How is Suraco ?" Keeah asked looking towards where her golden haired friend lay . Sotisku had put his cloak over him .

" He is sleeping ." Sotisku said quietly " I am no Mitsukake ...but don't worry. He will be all right ! "

" Mitsukake ? " Keeah searched in her memory " Was he not a Suzuku seishi as well ! "

" Yes ! " Sotisku grinned " But he was one of the best healers of his time ! "

" You idolize him ?" Keeah stifled a yawn .

" Yes ! " Sotisku nodded his head " It is said that he could use his ki to heal other people ! During the Great War it is said that he used the last vestiges of his ki to heal the mortally wounded solders of Kutou and Konon both ! But ,all his ki was expended in this and he died after he healed the solders ! But the solders that he healed immediately got up and started fighting again ! "

" Typical ! " Keeah said sarcastically "The scars of mistrust and hatred between Konon and Kuotu run too deep to be healed ! "

"How true ! " Sotisku sighed " But then the Suzuku seishi Chichiri told them not to dishonor the sacrifice made by Mitsukake by giving their life in so worthless a struggle ! "

" _Told _them !" Keeah gave a sly smile ." I don't think that simple kind words could work on people who thrive on the heady draught of war ! "

"I think he shouted as well ..maybe he even bonked them in their head with his staff ! "Sotisku agreed solemnly .

Keeah gave a lovely tinkle of laughter " That should have worked ! "

" It did ! " Sotisku agreed " The soldiers lay down their weapons very much ashamed of their actions!"

" Good for them !" Keeah grinned .

They sat in silence for a long time . Dusk was falling. The light that came through the holes in the ceiling was nearly gone now, throwing the room into near darkness.

Stretching Sotisku stood up . " Rest . I will see if I can conceive to light a fire and then try to cook some food ."

Keeah nodded and leaned back into the column letting her eyes drift close .

Sotisku got up .It would soon be too dark to see anything ! He did not want to spend the rest of the night sitting in the dark ...with an empty stomach at that .Sotisku looked around . He saw an unlit torch kept in an elegant bracket on the wooden walls .Carefully Sotisku brought it down.

_' Maybe I could try to light this torch '_ Sotisku thought grimly .

Carefully he rubbed the tinder stone to create a small spark . The combustible material put on the ancient torch must have been really potent . After sometime the torch burst into a cheery flame . Sotisku gave a triumphant smile as he held up the torch .Much of the now dark hall came into focus . It was pitch black outside .It seemed that the jungle had come to life . The cacophonic melody of the beasts of the night surrounded them. Sotisku shuddered a bit .

He turned to look at his slumbering companions . Keeah and Suraco . His two closest friends . His only family . He had been scared . Both Keeah and Suraco were out cold after their battle with that giant snake thing . All he could do was drag them into this hall , give them their medicine and hope that none of the other creatures out there would get too frisky ..or adventerous. But now they were safe . It was all that mattered anyway .

But still sometimes he wished that he were stronger . It was not that he could not fight, but his skills were more on a rudimentary level . He had the same training opportunities as Keeah and Suraco...but ...Keeah often told him that he never really put his heart into martial arts because he did not like fighting ..Which was true to a certain extent ...He hated war ...but as Keeah put it ,sometimes war was a necessary evil ! Necessary ...but evil ! This made him wonder if Keeah herself believed in her own theory .

It was strange really . There seemed to be no long lasting peace between Konon and Kutou ...it was as if rivalry ran in their blood ! Every step either country made towards peace somehow snowballed into an issue of discontentment . And the last time when the sovereigns of Kutou and Konon actually made it to a peace conference ...Sotisku shuddered ...

Emperor Kaminari was a warrior of great might and a good king ...But more than that he was a doting father It had been a very nasty shock to the young Princess .The day the king's body had been brought to the capital, all of Kuotu had mourned . The proud blue flags were lowered ..The princess walked alongside the coffin like a commoner's daughter ,her head bent ... Everybody was crying ...Everybody had lost somebody that day ...Among the two hundred elite troops that went with the emperor none had returned ...

Keeah had not cried . It had disturbed him greatly. She seemed to be frozen ... There were no tears in her eyes from the time they had brought in her father's body to the time they cremated him .Her face was pale and her eyes that were usually wide and expressive were shuttered . She attended to the duties of the court calmly arranging for the funeral of the soldiers who had accompanied her father to the so-called peace conference. She also met the grieving widows , mothers...children of the dead solders and comforted them . Her voice was smooth and low ...soon the loudly wailing widows were reduced to hiccupping dabbing the corners of their red puffy eyes .

She did not cry ...and it scared the shit out of him ! After the funeral everybody had retired ,the inner palace was quiet and the city slept blanketed in exhaustion and grief ...he decided to face Keeah .

Keeah was sitting at her usual place ,under the shade beside the lotus pond . She had taken off her heavy dress and was wearing a light gray sleeping robe . Suraco was already there , sitting on the railing staring out at the moonless sky . He had walked up to her and sat down beside her ...

_' Are you all right ?' Sotisku asked ,mentally smacking himself for asking so stupid a question._

_Keeah looked at him "No."_

_Sotisku was startled to see the grief in those unfathomable eyes and the paleness in her rosy cheeks .In front of her closest friends and playmates her mask had fallen off revealing her inner self . _

_" Why don't you cry ? " He said softly " It will make you feel better .."_

_" I dare not ! " Keeah's eyes shone with unshed tears ._

_" Why ?" He was confused ._

_" If I cry then it will show that I am weak ." Keeah's voice shook a little " I dare not show any weakness!"_

_" It is okay to cry Princess " Suraco spoke up " I also cried when my mother died .Tears don't do any good . They don't bring back the one for whom the tear is shed ...But it helps the heart to heal ..."_

_" Grief is like the foul humor of a disease in our hearts " Sotisku agreed "Tears cleanse our soul ..It helps us to move on .."_

_" I understand all that " Keeah's bangs cast a shadow on her face " Sometimes I wish that I was a peasant girl . I wish I could fall on the ground and weep ... But I ...am Princess...I am my father's daughter ...And my Father was emperor of Kutou ...My duty lies with Kutou first ...I dare not mourn...not with the vultures that hover around my lands ...I dare not show any weakness ...or my country will be torn to pieces by the jackals that will come out of their holes now that the lion is dead ...and the den is leftto be protected by a mere cub ! I ..dare not weep ! "_

_Suraco came down from his seat and kneeled in front of Keeah " Princess" He held both her shoulders and jerked her hard ._

_" Cry ! " He commanded ._

_All that restraint she had been putting on herself melted away . Like a torrent pearly tears escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks ." Why did they do it ? My father wanted peace ...Why did they murder him?"_

_" Your father was attempting to do the impossible " Suraco ran a hand through his hair " Trying to bring peace between Konon and Kutou !" _

_" They are saying that my father betrayed them ! " Keeah's eyes flashed like lightning behind raining thunderclouds " He would **never **do anything so base ...so cowardly ...How could they even say such a thing ?"_

_" Isn't that obvious ?" Sotisku gave a dry chuckle " We are the people of Kutou ! We are all supposed to worship the Dark forces and ritually sacrifice virgin maidens and new born babes on our macabre altars!" _

_" Is it war they want ?" Keeah's eyes were now practically giving off sparks "Is it death and destruction they want ? Then by the Gods above and below me I **will **give them war ! " _

_Her hands were balled into fists and her eyes blazed with an anger that rivaled her grief " I will make Konon weep tears of blood ! I will make them regret this day ! They will regret the day they crossed my path ..."_

Sotisku returned to the present brought out of his thoughts by a long mournful wail that echoed through the night .

_' What the hell was that ?' _Sotisku shuddered

_' Who cares as long as it is out there !'_ His self-preservation instinct spoke up .

_" I totally agree !" _Sotisku nodded ruthlessly crushing his curiosity that was piping _' Lets go and see what that was !'_

Still sitting alone in the semi-darkness he couldn't but let the thoughts of the bygone years crowd his head . Sotisku looked at the single torch that he held and understood that it would not last the night .

_' Enough of this idle thought !' _Sotisku got up _' this torch will not last long ! Maybe if I explore the rest of this hall I will find some more torches ...Maybe I could salvage some of the broken wood work here to start a fire ..'_

Holding the torch high he proceeded to investigate the rest of the hall . The beams that once held up the roof had collapsed in some places and strange creepers had grown around the columns . But strangely enough this building was pretty much untouched compared to the rest of this accursed city . He climbed over the fallen beams as he proceeded to the inner recesses of the hall .

Once again his mind strayed to the situation between Konon and Kutou ...this war ... He couldn't remember who made the first move ...it did not matter anyway ...the war was on ! In the beginning it was a few skirmishes ...the loss of life was relatively little ...But then as time passed the situation got progressively worse ...and bloody ...And there seemed to be no hope for peace whatsoever ...

They had left the capital on horseback before the first birds of dawn sung .During the course of their journey here he remembered asking Keeah whether they would ever have peace ..And he remembered her frank but somewhat depressing answer.

_" I wish I could say that there will be a time of peace between Konon and Kuotu ,but I can't ! I can now understand why my father was so desperate for peace ..of any kind ..Remember the night after my father's funeral I had sworn that I will make Konon weep tears of blood ...I was a fool then ...blind with the thought of revenge ! It was my anger and hatred that led me to become the black warrior ...But that was before I actually saw war ! Perhaps I may have succeeded somewhat in my aim to make Konon regret the day they crossed me ...But somehow I cannot find any joy in the fact that some other daughter in Konon is grieving for her father who was slain in battle, in the same way as me ! Revenge is overrated ! "_

_Keeah paused a while before continuing ._

_" This fight is not about revenge Sotisku ..and I wish I could say that this fight is for the survival of my country ..which I cannot ...This war is killing both Konon and Kutou ! Then why do we still play this game of self-annihilation ? You could say that this war is more about ego ...Neither Konon nor Kutou is willing to step down ...Moving back even an inch would be considered a weakness by its rival country. And no country would want that ...not at least now ! "_

_She looked at the dancing mane of her hose frowning deep in thought . _

_" As I told Suraco the other day I would make a move for peace if we had sacred warriors " Keeah said at last " I would swallow my ego and make an effort towards peace if we were on an equal platform with Konon . Which we are not ! They have the sacred warriors ,the sacred scroll ..and as much as it galls me to admit this ...but they have the better army ! Until we figure out why we don't have any seishis ...or somehow balance the equation of power between us we cannot make a move ! "_

Sotisku sighed reliving that particular conversation .The chance they had of balancing the ' balance of power' between Kuotu and Konon was highly unlikely . They had been here for a day and they had found nothing ..except for life endangering situations . Sotisku frowned .The hall led into a smaller hall . Sotisku entered the room nervously . It was dark and melancholy and the small torch held in Sotisku's hand did little to dispel the darkness . But in the flickering light of the torch Sotisku could see braziers lined up on either side of the room .Some of the braziers were overturned .But some were still intact . With some trepidation Sotisku applied the torch to one of the braziers .

Surprisingly it blazed to life .

_' Great !'_Sotisku grinned .

He then proceeded to light the remaining braziers . The room was still dark lighting up gradually as Sotisku proceeded onwards lighting the braziers .

Suddenly he feet caught on something and he stumbled landing quite disgracefully on his face . Mouthing a curse he hobbled up swinging his torch towards the cause of his undignified and painful fall .

He froze " Holy shit ! "

Yusagi : Thanks a **lot **for reviewing !

So ..Keep reading ..Please

Please review !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

Faraco was in a dilemma... to tell or not to tell ... The incident in the temple made it clear that Lee was indeed the miko of the legends. She was the Suzaku no miko ...and he was a Suzaku seishi. It was his duty to protect the miko. He would not give a damn if the miko were any other person but.this was Lee and something inside him made him wants to protect her! Besides this way he could also redeem the lost honor of his family! But the real question was whether he should reveal the fact he was a seishi?

He considered his options. Hotohori had already decided to give him a second chance even before they actually met. He could reveal his secret to Lord Hotohori and ask for the chance to serve the miko. That way he could protect Lee. Lord Hotohori was known to be a just and kind king. Surely Lord Hotohori would grant him the chance to show where his loyalties lay. Lee was the first person to be kind to him ...she trusted him when nobody would... She worried for him and even decided to face Menesku just to help him, though secretly Faraco wondered how wise that was ...Perhaps it was because Lee had never heard of Menesku ...Still, there was no way he would ever betray Lee! Or let anybody hurt her in any way!

Yes, Hotohori would grant him a chance ...but he was not so sure about Menesku. Menesku was the person who had the first hand experience of his brother's betrayal. Faraco flinched. Suzaku only knows how many lives were lost because of his brother..Still it was not right to hound their entire family for a crime they were totally innocent of. Faraco's brown eyes flashed a little angrily. He would reveal his secret and beg for a chance to protect Lee and to hell with everybody else!

There was knock on the door.

" Faraco I hope you are ready!" He heard Menesku's voice.

" I am " Faraco went to the door and slid it open.

Menesku was standing outside looking implacable in a linen brown tunic, his katana secured at his waist with a gray sash. Faraco doubted that he ever took the sword off.

Menesku ran a critical eye over Faraco's appearance.

" You look presentable enough. " He informed Faraco in a quiet voice.

_'Presentable enough? So I never wore such fine clothes..But even I know when I am looking good! ' _Faraco fumed.

Menesku continued, " However, you are invited to dine with the prince. So, I expect you to be on your best behavior."

He did not add _' or else '_ still the unsaid warning was pretty clear.

Faraco gulped " I will try General Menesku."

"You can call me Menesku." Menesku turned abruptly " After all we intend to be comrades."

" Co.morades !" Faraco stared confused .Then realization came like a bolt from the blue " You ..know ..You know that I am a seishi ?"

" I only just found that out ! " Menesku admitted .

" How ?" Faraco gaped , then his eyes narrowed " Is ..Is that why you are being so nice to me ?"

" That is why **_I _**am being nice to you " Menesku said with that brutal frankness that earned him so many enemies in the royal court " However ,Lord Hotohori does not know that you are a seishi . His kindness comes from his heart ."

Menesku paused a while before continuing " He trusts too easily ."

" You don't trust me .." Faraco's voice was bitter .

" No." Menesku shrugged " But don't take it personally Faraco . I don't trust anybody ! "

"Oh ." Somehow this confidence did little to lighten Faraco's dark mood .

"Come we have already spent enough time in this idle chit chat ." Menesku turned and walked down the hall.

Faraco followed him a little dispirited.

They walked down the long corridor towards the summer room where Hotohori usually partook his dinner . After a while Faraco began to feel uncomfortable with the silence between him and his stoic faced companion .He could not be blamed really . After all during the last month he had little human contact. Nervously Faraco made an attempt at conversation .

"Menesku you said that we are going to be comrades ..Are you a seishi as well ?" He looked at Menesku.

Menesku kept on walking and answered skeptically " You will know soon enough ."

" Oh ." Faraco said in a small voice .Then he spoke up angrily " What is it with you Menesku ? Can't you give a straight answer to such a simple question ? Granted you don't trust me ..."

He never got to finish the rest of his tirade because Menesku turned his gray eyes at him . Faraco gulped , quailing a little under those sharp gray eyes .Perhaps it was not such a good idea to shout at Menesku .

" Faraco let me tell you something ." Menesku said quietly " This is the royal court of Konon.It is not much different from the jungle with which you are so familiar . Except that the animals which reside here are much more dangerous ...They wear masks . Underneath the veils and the elegant dresses lies beasts with teeth and claws sharper than any animal you have ever seen ! Wear you emotions up your sleeve and they will rip you to pieces ! "

_' What is he trying to say ? '_ Faraco's face held a clueless expression.

Menesku rolled his eyes "Forget I said anything ! "

Faraco shrugged .He promptly launched into next question"So..why exactly don't you trust me ?Is it because of my ..brother ?"

" No Faraco .I believe I already told you that I trust nobody ! Your brother has nothing to do with this !" Menesku said calmly "And besides I really admire something about your brother . Your brother was very loyal ! Granted he was loyal to the wrong person ...Such loyalty .. " Menesku paused a while " If you have one percent of your brother's loyalty towards the right person ...Then I believe ..I could come to trust you ...someday ..."

Faraco's face brightened a bit "Really ?"

Menesku turned and started to walk in a brisk pace " Just don't get your hopes too high ! "

Faraco could not help but let a small grin tug at the corners of his mouth as he followed Menesku down the narrow corridor.

They soon entered a garden .It was already dark and tiny paper lanterns had been lit to light the garden giving it an almost ethereal fairytale look .A narrow winding pathway through the exotic flowerbeds and lily ponds led to the prince's inner most quarters .Very few people were allowed in that section of the royal palace of Konon and Menesku was one of those select few .

It was then that Faraco heard a lovely melody . His eyes automatically searched for the source of the enchanting music and fell on a vision of lovely beauty beside a lily pond . Her position on the low seat beside the lily pond brought out her beauty to perfection .She wore an elegant silk kimono carefully embroidered with golden butterflies that pooled around her feet . Her glorious gray-black hair was carefully braided sprinkled with ribbons and flowers .

She was immersed in her own world ,her head a little tilted as her long slender fingers moved over her flute, and the melody that flowed from her finger tips seemed to have enchanted everything around her .

Faraco's legs automatically stilled as he was lost in the web of the music...

Then the music stopped . The spell was broken .The lady put down her flute and slowly opened her eyes as if she was reluctantly returning to reality . The dancing light fell on her bemused face giving it an other worldly look .It was sometime before she realized that she was no longer alone .Startled she turned her lovely dusky gray eyes towards them .

"General Menesku " Her voice was smooth and of a pleasing tenor " I hope you are well ."

"I am well my Lady Mydozori "Menesku executed a prim and graceful bow " But you really should not be out of your quarters without proper attendants ,especially after dusk ."

"General I stay inside one of the most well guarded places in entire Konon ! " Mydozori smiled "Who will dare attack me here ?"

"Forgive me my Lady ."Menesku continued smoothly "Perhaps you are safe from the dangers from outside, but sometimes the danger comes from within . I am only asking you to be cautious ."

"I understand ."Mydozori looked at her feet , a little red dusting her cheeks "You are only trying to do your duty .But I was ..I didn't realize that so much time had passed . I will return to my quarters immediately ."

"That will not be necessary ."Menesku said calmly " If you wish to take a walk in the garden for a little while longer I will arrange for escorts for you immediately ."

" No! No !" Mydozori gave an embarrassed smile "The only reason I came here was to be alone if ..if only for a little while. I will return to my quarters now ."

" If you wish so Lady Mydozori ."Menesku nodded in acceptance of her wishes .

Mydozori turned to go ,but stopped as if on an afterthought "Pardon me for asking General ,but today there was a rumor circulating in the inner palace .Has the maiden indeed arrived ?"

Menesku's shoulders stiffened a little ,but his face remained as stoic as ever " If the Suzaku no miko has indeed arrived then all of Konon would know it ."

"Yes ,I suppose that is true ." Mydozori smiled a little "I will take my leave now ."

Menesku bowed "As you wish my Lady ."

Mydozori turned and walked away slowly disappearing behind the bend .

"Who is she ?"Faraco asked turning towards Menesku.

"Lady Mydozori Kirichio ." Menesku had already started to walk towards Lord Hotohori's chambers. "She is the daughter of the former shogun Lord Kirichio ."

"Is ..she .?"Faraco hesitated to ask ,but Menesku guessed the question that was left unsaid .

"Yes , she is here as a candidate for the honor of being the future Empress of Konon ."Menesku said quietly

"She is very beautiful !" Faraco said .

"Beauty is not everything ."Menesku answered quietly .

Faraco stopped ,surprised "You do not like her ! Why ? She seemed pleasant enough !"

"Appearances can be deceiving . Remember that Faraco ."Menesku said calmly .

They walked in silence till they reached the summer house .An attendant was waiting there .She bowed deeply before ushering them inside .

"Please be seated ." She said politely "I will inform Lord Hotohori of your arrival ."

They sat down on the cushions and waited for Lee and Hotohori to arrive .

Lee felt strange ..and uncomfortable. It was weird to be waited upon hand and foot .She had only to say the word and her whim was satisfied ! It was good for a while but after sometime it got ..tiring .But the thing that her worried the most was the elegant robe she was wearing .

It was a cheerful red in color pooling in a whirl of lace and silk around her legs with delicate golden embroidery that sparkled on her sleeves and neck. Shimmering diamond jewels shone around her neck and sparkled like dewdrops on her ears .Her glossy copper hair had been brushed till it shone and then carefully piled up into an elegant bun atop her head held there by ivory combs and ribbons .

She felt like a princess ..more like Cinderella .But she was very uncomfortable as well. Granted the dress was beyond beautiful she had a nagging and somewhat depressing feeling that she would trip over the hem of her very beautiful dress and bite the dust in all her finery . How terrible ! And what a depressing thought !

"Lady Lee "

Lee turned at the attendant and gave her a cheery smile "Yes "

The attendant bowed "Lord Hotohori is awaiting your presence in the outer chambers my Lady "

Lee nodded gracefully " Kindly inform Lord Hotohori that I will be out presently ."

The attendant bowed and retreated from her chambers .

Lee took a few deep breaths "This is it Lee " She gave herself a prep talk "Embarrass yourself today and you will never live it down !"

She held up her head and with a graceful step that she feverently hoped was dignified moved to meet Hotohori in the outer chambers of the quarters she gad been assigned .

She saw Hotohori standing beside the window of her outer quarters staring absentmindedly at the light of the waning moon .He was dressed quite simply in a simple red tunic with a touch of gold around his neck .His arms rested casually on the hilt of his elegant sword that was held in place by a creamy white sash .

Lee's eyes wandered with a will of their own on his handsome profile when he suddenly turned at looked directly into her eyes .

_' Oh really brilliant Lee ,I think he saw you gaping at him like an idiot ! A hormone driven idiot at that !"_ The irritating voice in her head spoke up.

Lee colored up ...a fluorescent pink in mortification .What ever would Hotohori think of her ?

_' Come to think of it ..I don't really blame you for staring at him ' _The voice in her head spoke up ,its tone brooding _' I mean look at him..It is a sin to look so ..so ..'_

_"Don't even say it !"_ Lee crushed her inner voice mercilessly.

But in this struggle to crush her inner ..irritating voice she had become unmindful of her steps . Startled she felt herself tripping over the hem of her flowing robe .For a spilt second she flayed her hands in the air ...

And then she went down like the Titanic ...

_" Goodbye dignity ...I will miss you !"_

But the impact never came. Instead she found her self in the comforting embrace of two powerful arms .

_" Now isn't this better !"_ The irritating voice in her head spoke up in a sly manner .

Apparently Hotohori had intercepted her fall . Lee could feel her cheeks burn .But whether it was from embarrassment ..or from the close proximity with Hotohori she could not tell . His face was but an inch from hers and when she shyly looked up at him she saw his black eyes smiling mischievously at her.

For some reason Lee felt the her heart beat increase abnormally and her cheeks burn .

"Sorry "She said in a small voice .

Hotohori gave a small chuckle as he delicately put her on her feet as if she were made of the finest glass .

"What are you sorry for Lady Lee ?"His voice was like honey, rich and smooth "I would never let you fall !"

Lee stared at Hotohori trying to understand the cryptic emotion in his sharp hawk like eyes. Her cheeks were hotter than before .

"Still ..Thank you for ...breaking my fall !" She found it difficult to meet Hotohori's eyes

Hotohori smiled " That's all right .Let us head down to the summer room .Menesku and Faraco have already arrived , It would not be right to keep them waiting for us ."

He held out an hand to her . Shyly Lee put her hand into his warm calloused palms and allowed her to be escorted to the summer room .

Please review !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12:

The door to the summer room opened to let Hotohori and Lee in. Menesku and Faraco both rose to greet them.

"My Lord "Menesku bowed a little towards Hotohori a small smile tugging at his otherwise stern lips.

Then he turned towards Lee and executed a perfect bow "And my Lady."

Hotohori inclined his head a little to acknowledge him. Then he turned towards Menesku's golden haired partner.

He smiled "Faraco "

Faraco flushed and executed a very deep bow "At your service my Lord "

Hotohori chuckled "Be at ease Faraco. From what I heard from Lady Lee you acted very bravely and you saved her life as well .For that, it is I, who should thank you!"He bowed his head only slightly.

Faraco blushed vivid red and glanced at Lee.

Lee was smiling at him " I told Hotohori how you helped me when I first came here." She said happily "Hotohori agrees with me that you should not be blamed for your brother's fault."

Faraco scratched his ear" Your highness is too kind."

"Nonsense "Hotohori shrugged "Let us sit down for dinner without wasting anymore time."

They all sat down around the low table as the attendants began to bring in the steaming bowls of aromatic delicacies .Lee couldn't help but drool a little as the aroma teased her imagination.

Happily she picked up her chopsticks "Let's dig in! "She shouted.

Surprised the three men looked at her. Lee colored.

"Oh he..he ..It's just an expression used in my world to indicate that we start eating ."Lee tried to explain utterly embarrassed .

"Here we simply pick up the chopsticks and start eating "Menesku 's expression was stoic

If looks could kill Menesku would have been a smoldering pile of ashes right now .But Menesku was made of sterner stuff . He calmly continued to eat his own food totally unaffected by Lee's death glare .

"Never mind him "Faraco told Lee in a loud whisper " He is permanently cranky ."

Menesku heard Faraco but gave no sign of the fact ,other than the slight twitching of his eyebrow.

Lee couldn't help but giggle. She glanced a little at Faraco .She was surprised at how well Faraco had cleaned up .His hair shone like spun gold in the dancing candlelight's and the newfound security brought a sparkle in his kind brown eyes .

_' Oh would you look at that! I had a nagging suspicion that there was a handsome boy under all that grime ." _The irritating voice in her head spoke up .

Lee colored _" Shut up ! " _She yelled vehemently at the voice in her head .

_' How can I ? Fifteen whole years without one single tolerable looking boy ...and now one boy too many ! Come to think of it if you cancel out Menesku's temper ..he isn't half that bad looking either!"_ the voice in her head babbled on .

Lee took out a humongous hammer and crushed the voice in her head .

_" Take that "_She cried triumphantly .

"Lee "She felt Faraco calling her "Lee ..Are you well ?"

Lee colored and tried to cover her embarrassment under the guise of anger "Of course I am all right Faraco ! Why shouldn't I be okay ?"

Faraco looked confused . He couldn't understand why Lee was suddenly so angry with him .

_' Awww.. doesn't he look cute when he is all confused '_ Her inner voice spoke up _' Let's scold him some more ! '_

_" You are still there ! "_Lee wondered incredulously .

_" Of course I am still here this is my home after all . I have been here since you fell from that tree!"_

The voice shrugged .

_" I knew it ! When I fell from that tree I must have suffered brain damage !.I **knew **it ! I **knew **it ! It is all Tori's fault ! It was he that challenged me to climb that cursed tree after all ! "_ Lee fumed .

_' So I guess were stuck together !'_ The voice said gleefully .

Menesku looked at Lee's dreamlike face with some misgiving _' That girl is odd ! '_

Hotohori's lips twitched as he observed the scene . Never before was he so amused during dinner . Usually he partook silent lonely dinners in this very room that now seemed to bubble with life . And during those times he hardly savored the feast that was laid down before him . Eating under those circumstances was merely to sustain him . A necessary task .Like everything else . The court , the meetings , and the polite words ...the fake smiles ...

Hotohori's brow creased into a small frown .Once it was known that Lee was the Suzaku no miko she will earn herself many friends ,but more than friends she will earn herself enemies . He looked at Lee's smiling innocent face and felt a small tinge of anxiety in his heart .

_' Does she understand the implications of her choice ?' _Hotohori looked at Lee fondly _' Does she understand that in agreeing to be the miko she has taken the weight of a country's hopes and wishes on her delicate shoulders ? Does she understand that there shall be many who will look up to her ...idolize her ? Does she understand that there will be still many who will want to use her ...hate her ...and even try to kill her !'_

Hotohori's eyes held a brooding look as he watched Lee talk animatedly with Faraco _' It is only natural that she be so innocent ..'_ He told himself _' She has never awakened to the sound of battle drums ..She has never seen a royal court ...or walked in its slippery annals ...watched the fake smiles and glitter of jewels that hid draggers ...always ...waiting ...watching ...plotting ...' _

His face hardened and his eyes flashed red for the barest second _' I will not allow that ! I will not allow any harm to come to her ..This I swear ..'_

" Hotohori " Lee's timid call broke the chain of his thoughts .

Hotohori smiled at her " My Lady ."

Lee twirled her hands a little nervously " Ummm...a minute ago ..you were in deep thought ...umm ..something flashed on your forehead ..."

Hotohori smiled " It is my seishi sign Lady Lee . Do not be alarmed ! "

_' A seishi sign ? On his forehead ? Could this mean ?' _Lee looked at him surprised " You are a seishi ?"

Hotohori nodded "Yes"

"Then you must have the sign of the oni !" Lee blurted out .

" Pardon me ...but how did you know ?" This time it was Menesku who spoke out .

Lee blushed a little " Well you see ...My grandmother Miaka was ..well the Suzaku no miko ..during "

" The time of my great-grandfather Lord Hotohori the first " Hotohori ended Lee's sentence for her .

Lee smiled a little gratefully at Hotohori . She was beginning to feel a little uneasy under Menesku's unwavering gray gaze .

" So you must know what happened to Seiryuu ?" Menesku was never one to mince words .

" Is there a Seiryuu at all ?" Faraco asked surprised

"Well Faraco .." Lee began " There **is a **Seiryuu ! Actually during my grandmothers time..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Wake up ! Wake up " Sotisku jerked Keeah hard .

"What ?" Keeah jerked up ,still half asleep, her hand instinctively going to the hilt of her sword " Where is the enemy ? "

Sotisku rolled his eyes "There is no enemy ."

"Then get lost Sotisku !" Keeah groaned attempting to go back to sleep .

"Wake up " Sotisku jerked her viciously "I found something .You have to see this ! Get ready while I wake up Suraco ."

Yawning Keeah sat up realizing that the pain in her ribs had lessened somewhat .

"Come " Sotisku called ,holding a torch in one hand and dragging a very grumpy looking Suraco in the other.

_' Where did he get that torch ?' _Keeah wondered trudging after Sotisku into the hall .

"Here it is ! " He exclaimed triumphantly holding the torch up .

Keeah was fully awake now . Even Suraco had lost his grumpy look and was rubbing his eyes disbelievingly .

It was the statue of a dragon that lay humbled in the dust ...thrown unceremoniously from is pedestal . Its elegant body was covered with dust and creepers had grown over it. It was almost lifelike staring at them with sad lonely eyes .

Keeah felt her heart beat hard .

"Seiryuu !"Suraco's voice held a religious awe .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Nakago had tricked Yui into believing that Miaka betrayed her. "Lee's eyes wandered over the faces of her eager audience .

_' It feels weird to call my grandma and grandaunt Yui by their name .But I can't keep calling them grandma and grandaunt throughout the whole story now ,can I ? That would be even weirder !' _she reasoned .

"Both Miaka and her friend had feelings for the Suzaku seishi Tamahome .Nakago used that very feeling to drive a wedge between them ."She continued "From being her closest friend Yui became Miaka's worst enemy . Nakago meanwhile succeeded in tricking the Suzaku seishi and acquired the holy objects of Genbu and Byako from them . With the help of this they succeeded in summoning Seiryuu first ! "

She paused a while before continuing "With the first two wishes Yui sealed the power of the Suzaku seishi and banished Miaka from this world .But when Miaka was being drawn back to her world Tamahome followed her ! During this time Kuotu declared war against Konon .But conquering Konon was not Nakago's prime objective .The war was merely a ruse . What he really wanted was the in the third wish of Yui . She had promised him that she would grant him the power of a God !"

She gulped some tea to fortify herself and continued " Nakago followed Yui into the her world ...my world ...to get his last and final wish . Meanwhile Miaka succeeded in showing Yui that Nakago was only using her . But then a war had started between Nakago and the Suzaku seishi Tamahome ...and truth to be told Tamahome was getting whipped without his seishi powers . And Nakago threatened to kill Miaka if Yui did not grant him his wish ! Yui in her last wish unsealed Miaka's powers and bestowed upon her the power to call upon Suzaku ."

"Then what happened "Hotohori asked intrigued .

"Miaka then summoned Suzaku and unsealed the powers of her seishis . Her world became a battle ground for Suzaku and Seiryuu ."Lee continued "Then all the Suzaku seishis gave their powers to Tamahome to enable him to fight Nakago .But even with the combined power of the seven seishis Tamahome hardly made any progress ."

"Just how strong was this guy anyway ?" Menesku asked .

"Too strong " Lee said "But then Miaka used her second wish to seal Seiryuu inside a magical scroll When Seiryuu was sealed so was Nakago's powers . Tamahome used that opportunity to defeat Nakago ."

"And what happened to the scroll ?" Hotohori asked curiously

" I don't know . My grandma never mentioned it !"Lee admitted truthfully .

"Ah... I see." Hotohori frowned .

"So you see Seiryuu does exist !" Lee smiled at them "Well according to my grandma he does .."

She yawned a little feeling tired .Hotohori noticed her tired eyes .

He smiled at her "Lady Lee , We have taxed your strength for too long . Perhaps it is best that you retire for the night ."

Lee nodded gratefully "I would like that "She said fighting down another yawn.

"Then allow me to escort you to your chambers ."Hotohori rose to his feet .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusagi : Thanks so much for reviewing

That's my happy face !

And you are right .It is confusing .So , I tweaked it a bit .Hope you like it .

Also thanks a lot for offering to advertise my fic .

So please review !

Keep reading !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

Hotohori returned to his chambers to find Menesku waiting outside his door wearing a light tunic and a frown. His hand was on the hilt of his trusty sword and his aspect looked so forbidding that all the soldiers at guard had inched as much as possible away from him.

Hotohori smiled at him " Come inside. Somehow I expected to find you here."

Menesku quietly followed him inside.

The lamps had been lit .The soiled carpets and tapestries were changed and replaced with fresh ones. The sweet fragrance from the flower arrangement wafted through the room.

Hotohori sat down on one of the cushions signaling Menesku to sit down "So what do you make of this whole affair?"

Menesku was quiet. Then he spoke " I would rather learn of your opinion first."

"Lady Lee is quite beautiful, " Hotohori said.

"What has that got to do with anything?"Menesku asked confused.

"Nothing " Hotohori sighed, "It was just an opinion. "

"Ah." Menesku said gravely.

"Somehow..I find her innocence extremely enchanting." A slight blush graced Hotohori's cheek.

"Such naivety is sure to get her killed in this world." Menesku observed.

"I know " Hotohori said grimly " But isn't that why we are here? To prevent that from happening under any circumstance."

"I know " Menesku said simply.

" But enough of that. When I came to know that she was the granddaughter of the legendary miko who came during the First war my mind was filled with so many questions."Hotohori said quietly "But I thought that it would be better if we heard the story together .At least now we know what truly happened to Seiryuu."

"Do you feel sad my Lord?" Menesku asked a cryptic look in his eyes.

"I do."Hotohori ran a hand through his dark locks "So many lives wasted for one man's ambition."

"Perhaps you should feel afraid my Lord." Menesku spoke with an awful calm.

"What?" Hotohori was confused.

"History serves only one purpose. That we learn from the mistakes of our ancestors and try not to repeat them."Menesku was looking unusually grave "Lady Lee explained that during the first war, the power of the Suzaku seishi were sealed. That must mean that they went to war relying only on their skills. And then..."

" I know what happened that day."Hotohori had a pained expression in his eyes "My great grandfather fell in battle."

"I don't want to distress you, my Lord ...Still ,your great grandfather was rumored to be one of the best swordsmen in the lands ...and even though Nakago was tremendously powerful, I am sure that the loss of your grandfather's seishi powers was a decisive factor in his demise that day."Menesku said quietly.

"I ...I suppose."Hotohori was if possible more confused than before " But.I still don't understand."

"Now, Seiryuu is sealed. "Menesku continued gravely " That means that there are no Seiryuu seishi. We should most definitely have an edge over the army of Kutou."

" I thought we **_had _**an edge over Kutou."Hotohori said grimly.

"We **_did."_**Menesku said, "Until the Black Warrior became the shogun of the armies of Kutou. Granted that he is a good sorcerer... But he is no seishi."

Menesku paused a while before continuing "But I am. And what difference does that make? "

" Nothing!" His voice was bitter " Even with my seishi powers the most I could do to the Black Warrior was injure him!"

"Maybe he was lucky." Hotohori said soothingly.

"Or maybe I am no where near in strength as the previous Suzaku seishis." Menesku tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Menesku "Hotohori laid an arm over his friend's hand " You are one of the best warriors in the land... and my dearest friend. You are also my strength, the one person I will trust with my life. If you doubt yourself, then I will loose the strength in my arms. Take heart Menesku, such sentiments do not suit you!"

"Thank you." Menesku smiled " I needed that."

Then his face turned serious "Today, the spies have brought news that disturbs me greatly."

"Did the black warrior attack?"Hotohori asked.

"No, but some days ago, three travelers left for the cursed forest in Kutou .One of those travelers was Suraco." Menesku said.

"So?"Hotohori continued.

"The cursed forest used to be the capital of Kutou before the first war. I have a nagging suspicion that they went there to find out about what really happened to Seiryuu."Menesku's expression was grim "After so many years many people in Kutou believe that Seiryuu is merely a myth. Others believe that Seiryuu has turned his face from Kutou..But no one knows what really happened. Now we know the truth and it is better that this stays that way."

"And why is that?"Hotohori questioned, "Even if they knew the truth, they could do nothing. Seiryuu is sealed and that is that."

"Seiryuu is sealed due to a wish made by Lady Miaka. But, I am sure that she did not include the word _' forever '_ in her wish."Menesku 's aspect was growing steadily grimmer "Who is going to stop a strong enough wizard from unsealing Seiryuu?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah looked at the fallen statue of the dragon with a strange feeling of awe and wonder. Up until that time even she had doubts about Seiryuu's exsistence, but seeing that statue filled her with a strange hope. They had a guardian... She looked at the dragon's sad lonely eyes and felt sadness fill her heart.

What had happened? What could have happened? The answer lay in the lost history of the First war. Keeah was sure of that.

Hesitating she bend in front of the statue and laid one quivering arm on the snout of the dragon.

Suddenly she felt the world melt away around her. Strangely enough she felt no fear, only a detached feeling of curiosity enveloped her. She floated weightless in a sea of stars, drifting like a leaf in the wind; she flew past galaxies and planets. And then in the middle of that never-ending river of stars she saw a garden.

The garden was full of strange unknown flowers and the grass that covered the landscape was so soft that her feet sank in it. Sparkling fountains bubbled from the mouth of crystalline figurines. And in the middle of the garden sat two dragons. One was white, whiter than the clouds of spring, whiter than ivory... The other was black, darker than the thunderclouds of monsoon, darker than night itself.

Keeah saw them fly and play, their sinuous bodies shone and shimmered in the light of a thousand stars .She saw them flying side by side through the ocean of stars in a kaleidoscope of colors. For what seemed like centuries she saw them play. She saw peace reigning throughout the universe ...and then suddenly she saw a red poisonous miasma slowly spread over the stars, covering them, stealing their shine...

She felt a strange dread fill her heart. The kind eyes of the black dragon suddenly twisted and became the color of blood, as the poisonous miasma curled around its elegant body. Talons drawn it hurled itself at the white dragon. They fought, their blood staining the shimmering white river of stars red...

And the garden died. The flowers wilted and flew away in the wind. The grass was scorched white by the dragon's hot breath. And the ground became parched and barren...And still they fought ...

Suddenly Keeah felt herself flung into a bottomless nadir .She fell a scream dying in her throat, hand outstretched, desperate for some sort of purchase..When suddenly a searing burst of white light enveloped her...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori looked at Menesku. Menesku's words had begun to sink in.

"That is a possibility."He said slowly "But also consider the fact that nobody knows where the scroll in which Seiryuu was imprisoned is hidden."

"There is one who knows of that. Because I am pretty sure that she is the one who hid the scroll." Menesku said.

"Taiskun?"Hotohori raised an eyebrow.

Menesku nodded his head " Yes."

"But why will she reveal such a knowledge to them?"Hotohori asked "And what grantee is there that they can even see Taiskun's abode?"

"Legend has it that one who is not of pure heart will not be able to see Taiskun's abode. But my Lord..How do you define evil?"Menesku looked directly into Hotohori's eyes " The black warrior is a devious bastard ...But I cannot call him ... evil."

Hotohori's head was bowed in deep thought "You are correct. The concept of right and wrong is very dodgy. The way I look at it, it is all about perspective. What may be acceptable and right in our eyes may be considered wrong from somebody else's point of view."

He raised his head and gave a small lopsided smile "I guess I was letting my sentiments regarding past actions influence my present view of Kutou. It shall not happen again. Still I do not understand why Taiskun would reveal such knowledge to the people of Kutou .The last time they totally misused Seiryuu's power. How can she know that such power will not turn their heads yet again?"

"But my Lord you are forgetting the socio-economic condition of Kutou during the first war. The country was ruled by a power hungry tyrant who cared little for his people." Menesku spoke calmly "The country itself was torn apart by internal strife and minor rebellions. And the military power rested in the hands of a general with an heart of ice, who cared if possible even less for Kutou."

He paused a while before continuing "But Princess Keeah, the present empress of Kutou is known amongst her people as a just and kind ruler ... She commands the absolute loyalty of her generals and rules over the heart of her people."

Hotohori grudgingly agreed that what Menesku said was true "Yes, I have heard similar things abut her as well."

"But she is also completely ruthless when it comes to crushing any who stand against her."Menesku said gravely " After her father died there was a plot to overthrow her..Her retribution was swift and merciless .She ordered the black warrior to behead every single one of the rebels and display their heads in the town square."

Hotohori paled a bit " Really?"

"But it crushed the rebellion quite efficiently."Menesku said, grudging respect in his voice "In other words she is a welcome ally but a ruthless enemy. She does not believe that her father was the one who sabotaged the peace conference. She believes it is we that have breached their trust."

"Bullshit " Hotohori snorted.

"What I am trying to say is ...if she or the black warrior comes to know about the truth regarding Seiryuu, then they will stop at nothing to release him." Menesku's face remained stoic, but his eyes looked disturbed "The black warrior is already very strong ...But he gets weak after launching powerful attacks. It is then that I can wound him. If Seiryuu is released and the black warrior ... Suzaku forbid.happens to be a seshi then..."

"I get your point " Hotohori said sharply "Now relax a bit."

" I am trying my Lord." Menesku said.

"The black warrior is yet to know the truth about Seiryuu. "Hotohori said quietly "And the only person who can give him that knowledge is Lady Lee. Fortunately for us they do not know that Lady Lee holds the answer to all their questions. We have to keep it that way. "

"I have already increased the security of the palace. "Menesku said, "Strangely enough, I am not comforted by that fact."

"Neither am I " Hotohori sighed "But it will have to do. For now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah gasped and sat up flaling her arms .Her tunic was drenched with sweat and her heart was beating as if she had run a race.

_' That was disturbing '_ Keeah laid a hand on her beating heart to steady it.

"Princess, are you feeling well?" She felt Sotisku's hand on her shoulders.

She turned to see Sotisku and Suraco watching her, anxiety clearly written on their face.

"I just had the weirdest experience" She admitted quietly, and then smiled at them "But I am quite all right now."

"That's it!" Sotisku exclaimed, "We are going home!"

His eyes flashed angrily "We have already seen what we wanted to see. We have come to the conclusion that there is a Seiryuu. I see no reason for us to tarry any longer here."

"But we are yet to find out what happened to Seiryuu."Keeah argued.

"I don't freaking care!" Sotisku yelled angrily " You were just sitting there, staring into space ...scared the shit out of me! This is the third time you have spaced out since we entered this god forsaken place ...and this time I could not revive you at all!"

"Sotisku, do calm down."Keeah tried to calm Sotisku.

"Sotisku is right Princess."Suraco spoke up. He did not yell like Sotisku, but his green eyes were agitated "There is nothing else we could learn here .The sun is about to rise and it is in our best interest that we leave this place."

"Is it morning already?"Keeah asked surprised, then her face fell "And we found out so little about our quest."

"What we found out is enough for now." Suraco said ... his green eyes troubled "This place reeks of only death and sorrow ...let us leave, there is nothing more that we can find here."

Keeah sighed. They were speaking the truth. But she felt unfulfilled, it was as if she had opened a book and found all its pages torn .It was frustrating.

She ran a hand over the fallen dragon's snout _' I will find out what happened here. This I swear."_

"Perhaps the answer to your problems is not here."

Keeah jumped up, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Both Suraco and Sotisku had whirled towards the source of the sound, their grip tightening around their weapons.

A man stood framed in the doorway. In the flickering torchlight Keeah saw that the man was wearing a silky black robe with a hood drawn over his face, leaving his features in complete darkness. His hands were hidden inside the flowing cuffs of his robe as he stood before them with folded hands.

_' He breached my shield! How!'_ Keeah was disturbed. But she maintained her calm "And who are you?"

"A friend, Princess "The man bowed .His voice was smooth and silky, yet, Keeah felt repulsed.

"Indeed "her voice was contemptuous "What business do you have with us?"

"You seek a way to defeat Konon."The man chuckled "I could provide you with the means of doing so."

"Really now. How?"Keeah asked dryly.

"I could tell you what happened to Seiryuu." The man said smoothly.

Somehow this knowledge did not excite Keeah, instead she felt dread creep up her spine " I see. Name your price then."

"I seek nothing in return, yet, little one " The man gave a small bow "But only your word that I may collect my debt later."

"In that case "Keeah paused a while to gather her courage "I will not require your assistance."

The man stiffened before giving a low mocking chuckle "I hope you do not regret your choice my pretty dragon "

Keeah gasped a little to watch the man melt away into thin air "Somehow I feel that I made a very bad enemy today."

"I am glad that you did not take that ...thing's help " Sotisku spoke up nervously.

Keeah turned at Sotisku who looked very pale. He continued, "He disturbs me. Even though he came under the guise of friendship it seemed as if he, in return for his help, would take without the slightest hesitation, the money from your coffers, the shirt from your back, the sleep from your eyes, the peace from your mind..."

Sotisku's voice dropped to the barest whisper "...Or the soul from your body..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please review !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

Lee could not sleep. It was strange considering the fact that she had never slept in a bed so soft and luxurious.

_' I think that luxury doesn't suit me '_ Lee sighed tossing on her silken bed sheets.

Her room was in semi darkness. All the lamps had been doused except for the single lamp that flickered in an ornate brazier kept at the other side of the room. Soft cool night breeze wafted through the room, lifting the lace curtains in its wake.

_' Since I can't sleep, I might as well get up.'_ Lee flung the sheets from her and sat up.

Sitting alone in the dark, Lee felt a strange feeling knot in her stomach. It made her nauseous, at the same time filled her heart with a strange anticipation. In reality, it was a bit weird to find herself standing in her grandmother's shoes. It was also scary..This similarity. What if time found her and Yang on the opposite sides?

_' Heaven forbid!'_ Lee shuddered.

She slid off the bed and made her way to one of the windows in her room. This window opened into a garden and the wind that flew through this part was heavy with the smell of jasmine flowers. Lee stood beside the window and stared up at the moon wondering what Yang was doing at this moment.

_' She is probably cursing me to hell and back.'_ Lee thought a small smile tugging at her lips.

The garden looked dreamy and mysterious in the soft light of the moon .The wind caressed her cheeks and beckoned her outside. Lee gave in to temptation. She hitched her robe up around her knees and dropped softly onto the velvety grass carpet outside her window.

_' Wow '_ Lee sighed happily _' I never knew that walking barefoot in the grass could be so ...calming.'_

As she walked through the garden she had a sudden feeling that she did not belong here. It felt strange to walk through this silent garden, barefoot, with the wind playing in her hair. But it was so relaxing. It was quite different from the concrete jungle she was used to, and though its neon signs, honking traffic, blaring music and teeming populace made her feel somewhat comfortable; she found this peace much more welcome .In fact she was beginning to understand why grandmother had moved to the country side.

Lee sat down on one of the stone benches in the garden. The entire palace was sleeping. Through the trees she saw the lamps in one of the rooms in the portion of the palace she was in, still lit.

_' Is that Hotohori's room?'_ She wondered _' Is he still awake?'_

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a lilting melody .Lee felt strangely attracted to the soft music that teased her through the shadowed trees. She followed the tune to the source of the music.

It was a girl sitting by a lotus pond. Her hair was coiled up in a messy bun, allowing some of her dusky tresses to escape from its confines and fall in messy disarray over slender shoulders. The light-sleeping robe had slipped off her shoulders revealing a slight expanse of silky smooth skin. The girl played on, unaware of everything around her, her long slender fingers moving over the flute, completely engrossed in the melody that flew from her soft petal like lips.

Lee felt mesmerized _' Who is she?'_ She wondered

The girl finished her recital and sighed pushing the rebellious hair out of her face. Slowly she became aware of her captive audience. She turned at Lee, her elegant brow twisting into a small ' v' shape.

"I don't think I have seen you before."The girl's voice was just as beautiful as her music, "What is your name?"

Lee smiled a little " My name is Lee."

"Lee " The girl repeated her name thoughtfully "You are not from around here."

Lee pondered on that observation for a while. She agreed, " You are correct. But..Could I know your name?"

The girl smiled at her, her every movement exuding grace " I am Mydozori "

"You are very beautiful " Lee gushed happily "And your music is simply ...wow!"

A small blush rose to Mydozori's cheeks "Thank you." But then her eyes became suspicious again "When did you arrive? I don't recall allocating you rooms."

She got up in one fluid motion "Who are you?" Her eyes flashed "And why are you here? You may think that I am alone, but a mere call from me shall bring the night watch here and they will drag you off to the dungeons!"

Lee paled and held up her hands defensively "You got it all wrong!"She smiled a little sheepishly,"I couldn't sleep, and so, I decided to take a walk in the gardens. And I got a room."She turned and pointed in the direction from which she came " It's over there."

"But that is the wing in which the Prince's main living quarters are located."Mydozori's voice was grim "And Lord Hotohori would never allow you to stay there."

Lee felt a faint tug of anger in her heart " And why the hell not?"

"Because, any woman who is here as a prospective bride of the emperor, is allocated rooms in a separate wing of the palace."Mydozori's tone was condescending, as if she was explaining it to a baby "It is against protocol for her to be wandering in Lord Hotohori's wing of the palace unless the emperor so desires. So you see my dear, if you wish to persuade me that you are not a spy, you have to come up with a much better excuse."

Lee's face flamed, partly with anger and partly with embarrassment "Sorry to burst your bubble sister." She said between gritted teeth " But I am not what you think I am. "

"Indeed " Mydozori smiled a little "What are you then?"

_' Has it occurred to this bozo that if you were indeed a spy, then she would be dead by now!'_ The voice in her head suddenly decided to speak up _' But in any case, I don't think that you should go advertising the fact that you are the miko just yet. It is my belief that since Hotohori has yet to issue an declaration to this effect, the female here would assume it to be another of your pathetic attempts to weasel your way out of trouble.'_

_" You sometimes give such sane advices. "_Lee admitted _" So what do you propose I do?"_

_' I don't know, think of something .Say you are a foreign ambassador or some such thing!'_ The voice in her head shrugged.

" I am an ambassador from ...Las Vegas." Lee lied valiantly " I am here on official business."

Mydozori looked at her unconvinced " La..s Veegas ! What province is that ?"

"Oh you wouldn't know about it ."Lee waved her hand vaguely " It is very far away .But if you don't believe me you could call the soldiers . If they take me to Menesku , then, this misunderstanding would be cleared soon ."

At the mention of Menesku's name ,the clouds of doubt on Mydozori's face were lifted again ,and her eyes once again held a distant wistful look "Forgive me . I was being unnecessarily rude .I did hear about you arriving this evening ,but had not paid it much attention . I believe you."

Noticing the change of expression in Mydozori's eyes ,a sly smile rose to Lee's lips "Mydozori , do you like Menesku ?"

Mydozori blushed vivid red , then all the blood left her face turning it the color of chalk . She lowered her head ,so that the shadows of her bangs covered her eyes " Menesku is the general of Konon . He is fighting against that awful black warrior ...He is the reason people of Konon can sleep easy at night ...Everybody ..likes him ."

"But some a bit more than others ." Lee retorted slyly .

Mydozori turned away from her .Her shoulders were stiff .

Lee tentatively put a hand on her shoulders "Did I say something wrong ?"

"Please Lady Lee "Mydozori whirled around and clasped Lee's hands "Please don't repeat that again."

Lee was surprised to see her eyes shining with unshed tears " You obviously like Menesku . What is wrong with that ?"

Mydozori looked at Lee ,her eyes wide and disbelieving "You truly must be from a far away land , to be so ignorant of the customs of this land . I am here because I was chosen as a likely candidate for being the future empress of Konon . I am here to serve the emperor , if he so wishes ,with my body and my mind ."

Realization was dawning on Lee . She looked sadly at the forlorn figure in front of her " But never with your heart . "

She smiled a little "Hotohori isn't like that . He will never take advantage of you . Infact, if he comes to know of ..."

"Please ,no more ."Mydozori crumpled on the grass " It is a great honor to serve the emperor .And ... I am proud to be here ."

"Mydozori "Lee spoke slowly " I am sorry ."

Mydozori smiled mistily at Lee " Don't be . I know that Hotohori will never do any thing dishonorable ...infact , I sometimes wonder if he even knows that we exist ..."She paused "It is funny . I have learnt from bitter experience never to trust anybody in this palace .And yet , I am spilling out my heart to you ,who I hardly know ."

"Don't worry . Your secret is safe with me ."Lee grinned . She hated to see people unhappy and somehow Mydozori's predicament tugged at her soft and as Yang often put it , overly romantic heart . It was like some famous romance novel . The emperor's betrothed does not love the emperor . Well technically Mydozori wasn't the emperor's brethren ...still that is only a minor detail ..She loves the emperor's dear friend and general . She is torn between herduty and her one true love .

_' You are phasing off again .' _The voice in her head reminded her .

Lee sighed . She simply adored matchmaking .Why ,she had set up Tori with Amelia ! Okay ,so that ended in disaster . But it mattered little . If you don't succeed at first ,try ,try and try again ! Now , who said that . Oh ,it was Tori after he failed in his third consecutive test for the purpose of acquiring a driver's license .The thing was , to get this to work , she would need Mydozori to trust her .

She sat down beside Mydozori .

"Mydozori , I have something to tell you ."Lee spoke hesitatingly "It may sound absurd . But it is true."

She took a deep breath before continuing " I am from another world ."

Mydozori looked at her ,confusion and shock etched in her eyes " Are you trying to say that ..you are the Suzaku no miko ?"

Lee nodded ,a little embarrassed "Yes . But ,I will understand if you think I am bamming you ."

Mydozori sat in silence for a long time .Then she spoke up " No, I don't think youmade this up.Your lack of knowledge about our customs , proper protocols all clearly indicated that you are not from here ." She paused a while before continuing "But it is your kindness that really sets you apart .And when I look into your face ...I believe I could trust you .."

Lee beamed happily " Well , I am glad to have made a friend here ."

She edged a little closer to Mydozori "And since we are friends ,what's the deal between you and Menesku . Does he love you as well ?"

Mydozori's lips trembled a bit " Menesku is married to his duty ."She looked away ,clutching the flute to her heart "But enough about me .Tell me about you ."

"But Mydozori " Lee argued .

"Please Lee ,no more of me tonight ."She smiled charmingly at Lee "Tell me about you ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was in the early hours in the morning . A robed figure silently opened the door and entered the room still in semi darkness .

"Would you require anything my lady ?"The voice belonged to an old servant .Her face was ancient and her hair was as white as the fresh snow of winter . Her eyes were unusual ,because for one so old her eyes still held the sparkle of a young woman .

"You are still awake Suila " The figure gave a yawn "Very well then ,fetch me some juice ."

"Might I ask you where you were all this night Lady Mydozori ."Suila asked .

"Call me Zori Suila, you know that I hate that name ."Mydozori pulled the out chopsticks that held her hair up . Unbound her hair fell in a rippling cascade all over her shoulders .

" I have prepared a bath for you Lady Zori ,would you like to bathe ?"Suila asked .

"Not really " Zori shrugged "Not at least now ." She held up an ivory comb "Brush my hair Suila ."

Zori sat down in front of an elaborately carved ornate mirror and allowed Suila to brush her hair in long calming strokes .

"So , where were you ?"Suila asked .

"Are you my keeper Suila ?"Zori arched an eyebrow " But if you must know , I thought that I would catch Menesku tonight ..but I caught something better instead ."

The brushstrokes in Zori's hair ceased a while "What do you mean ?"

"Nothing "Zori flipped her hair elegantly " I rather like diamonds ."Her fingers played with a diamond necklace in her jewellery box ." I simply must get some more ."

" Of course my Lady "Suila agreed as she coiled Zori's hair up into an elegant bun .

Zori got up and walked to a window . Since she was the chief of all the girls in the harem ,her room was a little detached from the other rooms . It has its own garden ,bath and kitchen ...and it had its own uses .

"Have you seen Menesku recently Suila ?"Zori smiled into the darkness ,"I saw him this evening and he looks good enough to eat ."

"You are playing with fire Lady Zori ."Suilas's voice held a warning .

Zori 's hand lashed out like a whip . There was a sharp crack and Suila stumbled back holding her split lip ."You take too much advantage of the freedom I give you old woman ."Zori's voice was cold .

"Forgive me mistress "Suila whimpered .

"That's better ."Zori's mouth curved into a humorless smile ."Never forget your place ."

She turned away from Suila " Now go and wait outside .Keep watch . I have business to attend to ."

"Pardon my impudence Lady Zori , but , who is it that you want to conduct your business with ?"Suila asked cautiously .

"Oh , I am aiming big this time ." Zori gave a low chuckle " I have news worthy of the ears of the black warrior ."

"Black warrior !" Suila paled ."You truly _are _playing with fire this time !"

Zori sauntered towards Suila who instinctively flinched back " I know ."Zori's voice held a seductive undertone "That is what makes it so ...challenging ."

"Do you desire the black warrior as well ?" Suila asked tentatively .

Zori did not answer "Go now ."

Suila bowed and walked out .Zori turned towards a curtained recess of her room .She flung the silk curtains aside to reveal a full length mirror that reflected her entire profile.At the first glance it looked like an ordinary mirror but when she read out an incantation carved rather skillfully on the edges of the mirror , the reflecting surface was replaced by a swirling mass of purple gas .

"Mioko "Zori's voice was sharp " Mioko . Where are you ? Answer me ."

Slowly the swirling mass of gas began to shift to reveal a female form .She wore a deep ,almost blackish red cloak that covered most of her body . Its hood cast shadows on the upper half of her face. Her painted lips slowly curved into a cold smile

" Well hello to you too Shadow ."Her voice was emotionless "I trust you have not called me in vain ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusagi : Thanks sooo much for reviewing and advertising this fic .

Keepreading !

And Please review


	16. Chapter 16a

Chapter 15:

Part 1:

It was a persistent gentle nudging at her shoulders that woke Lee. Talking to Mydozori last night had lessened her worries somewhat .So after she returned to her chambers in the early hours of the morning she fell into a heavy slumber. Groggily she sat up attempting to rub away the sleep that still clung to her eyelids .The room was flooded with bright sunlight that came in through the open windows.

" I humbly beg your pardon for disturbing your slumber."The attendant who woke her up bowed. Her voice was apologetic "But my Lord Menesku gave urgent orders to have you ready by the hour."

Lee was fully awake now. _' Oh! How could I forget? Hotohori was about to make the announcement today."_

"You don't have to apologize. It's my fault that I slept so late anyway." Lee grinned cheerfully, stifling a yawn.

It was quite sometime before she got ready .The soiled dress she had worn at the time she had come here was laid out for her, properly cleaned and mended. She was tying her hair in ponytail when an attendant came an announced that Menesku was awaiting her presence in the outer chambers.

Lee made her way to where Menesku was waiting. This was a formal occasion, so Menesku was dressed very formally .A swirling scarlet cloak was flung carelessly over one broad shoulder, obscuring nearly all of his armour clad body .His light brown hair was brushed till it shone and pulled up into a tight bun, giving his handsome face a somewhat sterner look than usual.

Upon seeing Lee he executed a prim bow "My Lady, I trust you are ready."

Fear, nervousness, anxiety, eagerness, anticipation; all these emotions made a quite amazing cocktail. It was like having a humongous stomach cramp and palpitations at the same time. And all these emotions were playing havoc in Lee's mind at that instant.

Lee gulped "Yes "She squeaked.

Menesku's hard gray eyes softened a bit "You need not be afraid."

His cold reassurance managed to calm Lee somewhat. She wondered where Hotohori was. It was almost as if Menesku read her mind and moved to answer her unspoken query.

"Lord Hotohori has already left for the court."He informed her "He is preparing his subjects for the announcement that we are about to make."

Lee nodded. They walked briskly towards their destination.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lee gulped. It seemed that all of Konon had assembled out there .She was standing in the shadow of one of the columns that were part of a building that opened up into a large pavilion. This led to a fight of stairs that ran downwards.

Through the lace curtains she saw Hotohori standing up to receive the ovation of his people. He was looking splendidly regal in his gold and scarlet royal robe and proud stance .She saw that the flight of stairs that led downwards was lined with uniformed soldiers. Their amours were scarlet in color. Lee looked down, it was almost as if a sea of scarlet formed a barrier between the teeming populace and the stairs that led up to the platform where Hotohori was standing.

Hotohori raised a hand to silence everybody. His voice clear and proud ran through the clearing "My people, you have all heard of the legend. When our country is besieged with danger, then a miko shall come from another world. She and the Suzaku seishi will summon Suzaku and banish the clouds of darkness that threaten to envelop our land."

He paused a while letting his words sink in " You have also heard that once before the Suzaku no miko had come, and rescued our country from the brink of destruction. Today, once again, our country is faced with a similar situation. Once again we are besieged by enemies on all sides, once again the existence of Konon is in danger. And once again we have been given a ray of hope."

He paused. A faint murmur was heard in the crowd, of doubt and of hope. He raised his hand to silence his people once more "The Suzaku no miko has arrived."

"This is our cue "Menesku whispered.

Lee felt faint. Somehow going out in front of all those people was making her legs feel like jelly.

"Don't worry Lee " Faraco patted Lee's shoulders reassuringly "If you embarrass yourself too much, then I will transform myself into a giant bird and you can escape on my back!"

Lee couldn't help but giggle a little. Menesku's stern lips twitched a bit but he managed to retain his composure.

Thus assured, Lee stepped outside. Immediately she felt self conscious, as the thousands of eyes studied her .She took a deep breath to fortify her. Then chin held high she walked up to Hotohori.

Hotohori smiled at her before turning his attention to his people once more "This is Lady Lee."He announced "She is the Suzaku no miko, she who is foretold in the prophecy, she who will deliver us from this time of crisis."

He turned towards Lee and bowed. If the emperor has bowed before this girl, then so must all of Konon. Slowly, Menesku and Faraco got down on their knees, as did the rest of the soldiers .It was as if an ocean of humanity had got down to their knees to bow to Lee.

Lee gasped, an awkward smile on her face

"Thank you."Even in her own ears her voice sounded shaky "I will try to do my best to help all of you."

Hotohori smiled at her "And we will be with you every step of the way."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah looked around. They had stopped for a while beside a brook in a forest to feed and water their horses. They had made their way out of the cursed forest just as the first golden rays of the sun touched the lands. Other than a few run in with the strange lizard creatures they had no other complication.

Fortunately, their horses were still where they had left them yesterday. They were gazing peacefully by their abandoned campsite. Keeah considered this a good omen.

She cupped the cool water in her hands and splashed her face with it. The experience at the ruins of the previous capital of Kutou had left her disturbed. Seeing the broken statue of Seiryuu had left a strange sense of unfulfillment in her heart. She had to know what happened to Seiryuu .It was almost like an itch that had to be scratched.

Suddenly she tensed, her shoulders stiffened. Her hands rested lightly on the hilt of her katana.

"Mioko "Her voice was calm " I know you are there. Reveal yourself."

A low silky laugh echoed through the glen.

Suraco walked up to Keeah "I do not get Mioko .Why does she always have to make such a dramatic entry?"

A faint mist swirled in the glen materializing into the form of a hooded woman. She put up her hands and lowered her hood.

"The answer is quite simple brat."She smirked at Suraco " I do so ...because I can!"

"Whatever "Suraco shrugged sourly.

"I trust you are well Lady Mioko."Sotisku grinned at her.

Mioko smiled fondly at the red haired doctor "Very well, thank you."Then her face became serious " I am afraid that I am the bearer of bad news. Perhaps it is best that we sit down."

Keeah felt dread knot in her stomach. "Very well."She said quietly.

Mioko was a woman in her late twenties, tall and nobly proportioned .The dark red robe she wore somehow managed to accentuate her already attractive curves .Her face though exceedingly beautiful, held a touch of coldness that was somehow reinforced in the way she painted her face making it look like porcelain .A glassy, cold, untouchable look. Her eyes were an icy indigo blue, with a dash of paint at the corners of her eyes had a cold predatory look in them. But at present they were soft as they watched the dark haired princess. Her purple hair was held in a loose messy bun by a jade pin.

Suraco had laid down a rug on the mossy forest floor. They sat down on it.

"Mioko, you may proceed now."Keeah said solemnly.

Mioko looked into Keeah's eyes " The Suzaku no miko has arrived."

Keeah paled.

Suraco let out a gasp "This is terrible news! "His voice shook a little " The coming of the Suzaku no miko will tips the odds of this war heavily in the favor of Konon."

"Perhaps "Keeah admitted, her fists were curled into tight balls "But that does not mean that we have lost the war. True, the arrival of the Suzaku no miko will be a tremendous moral boost for the armies of Konon. But that is just about all of it, yet. The miko will surely not take the field against us, nor will she lead armies. The war will still be fought between soldiers and until the miko finds all of the seven sacred warriors, she cannot summon Suzaku!"

She was very pale, but her eyes glittered with determination as she continued, "That buys us some time. There will be much less action at the border now. We all know how paranoid Menesku is. I don't think that he will let the miko go jauntering over the countryside in search of the sacred warriorswithout his supervision. She is far too valuable."

"Yes "Mioko agreed silkily " What if she suddenly were to suffer from an unfortunate accident..."

"Mioko "Keeah's eyes were hard "If killing the miko would end this war... then I would have personally ripped her heart out .It is not that simple.You will put such ideas out of your head ...for the time being at least. "

"As you wish."Mioko gave a low bow.

"So what now?"Sotisku asked.

"About that."Mioko smiled under half lidded eyes " A mercenary named Shadow has contacted me .She said that she has urgent news worthy of ears of the black warrior."

Keeah raised her eyebrow "Indeed. A high aim for a mere mercenary .Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately,yes " Mioko's eyes turned icy "The shadowy world of shadow assassins and mercenaries is very murky and far flung .It introduces me to many people. Shadow is one of them."

"Does she know the relationship between you and me?"Keeah asked.

"No "Mioko said calmly "No one does. But everybody knows me as the freelance mercenary who does the occasional dirty work for the black warrior. They also know that my pay is exceedingly well. That is the one thing that mercenaries understand well. Gold .In that world gold talks "

"I wish you didn't have to do this Mioko "Keeah said in a small voice "I do not like."

"Hush child "Mioko interrupted her "This is my way of protecting you."

"I know "Keeah smiled at her but her eyes held a tinge of sadness.

"So what have you decided?" Mioko asked

"I will meet with this Shadow."Keeah said firmly "But before that I need to everything about her."

"Yes "Mioko smiled "You will also need to bathe .The black warrior is not so scruffy."

"True enough "Keeah admitted.

Mioko smiled and concentrated. A faint circle of light appeared in front of her.

"Come then."She beckoned them.

Turning she entered the portal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The portal opened in a clearing in the forest. It was hemmed in by tall trees on all sides, their leaves moving slightly in the wind .The air here was a little chilly since they were near the mountains. In the clearing stood a lone wooden house.

"Interesting place "Keeah remarked looking around.

"My private retreat."Mioko smiled "Not many know about it. Come in."

They entered the house. It was clean and sparsely decorated .The furniture that was in the house was strictly utilitarian.

"It is peaceful."Keeah remarked.

"I know. That is why I like coming here." Mioko agreed. Then she turned at Suraco and Sotisku "You boys go around to the back. There is a bathhouse there. Heat up a bath for the Princess."

She ordered sharply.

Then she turned at Keeah "Meanwhile, you and I will go to the kitchens and try to see what we can whip up."

She led Keeah to the kitchens .The kitchen was clean and well stocked. They carefully cleaned their hands and face in the water stored in the barrel that was kept in a corner.

Keeah brought out some of vegetables and started to chop them expertly.

"And I was thinking that I had to teach you how to cook."Mioko observed.

"I like to cook." Keeah shrugged " Every noble is supposed to have an eccentricity. This is mine."

"I see." Mioko's lips twitched Then her face became serious " What were you doing in that damned forest anyway?"

Keeah's hands stilled a while "I'd rather not talk about that right now ...please."

"As you wish "Mioko sighed.

They worked in silence. Mioko watched Keeah move among the pots and pans and was reminded of Keeah's mother. The beautiful Lady Kaya .A rare flower that bloomed in all its glory for a short while.

_' Too short ' _Mioko thought bitterly.

"Mioko, I thought that you were to inform me about Shadow."Keeah's voice broke her chain of thoughts.

_' Like a hawk, always focused on its prey, Keeah never seems to think of any thing else but her purpose ' Mioko_ sighed " Yes, listen carefully "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The warm waters did wonders for her tired muscles. Keeah soaked in the tub carefully rinsing the dirt from her hair and body. When she was done she toweled herself dry and slipped a lined robe around herself.

Carefully she unclasped the black pearl necklace that she wore around her slender neck. When she had left the capital, she had transformed her armour into this string of beads. She concentrated. A blue glow enveloped the beads and they were restored to their original form.

Keeah sighed wiping the sweat from her brow .She proceeded to don her armour. Sometimes she pondered why had she decided to create this alter ego in the first place .The black warrior. That was what her alter ego is called. Everybody wondered about the identity of the person behind the mask.

Keeah knew that she was perfectly capable of leading the army of Kutou. But she had to take the reigns of the army at a time when the armies of Kutou were suffering from heavy losses. The armies of Konon under the command of Menesku had inched their way into Kuotu. Their army was weak, less in numbers and totally demoralized.

They had almost started to believe that the armies of Konon were undefeatable and Menesku... invincible .The only thing that could make this broken army turn around was divine intervention. They needed a miracle.

And so, she created a warrior, elusive, enigmatic, who seemed to appear out of thin air and answered only to her. She created a warrior who was more than human .A person so different from her that no one could identify them as the same individual .It also helped that many people assumed that the said warrior was of the opposite gender.The Konons named her alter ego 'The Black Warrior '.

Keeah studied her reflection in the water .She wore a stark black armour adorned by two intertwining silver dragons in front. Leather shoulder guards protected her shoulders. Everything about her armour was black .She had created this armour to intimidate and it worked rather well.

Smirking Keeah pulled her snarling dragon mask over her face .The mask was enchanted .It changed her soft melodious voice into a deep rich voice.

'_It is time to meet Shadow '_ Keeah pulled the cloak around her and exited the bathhouse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusagi :Thank you so much for reviewing .

And yes ,Lee does take after her grandmammy .

Keep reading .

Please review


	17. Chapter 16b

Chapter 15:

Part 2:

Night had descended on Konon .The capital slept, wrapped in the velvety cloak of darkness. Only the sleepless eyes of the night watch cast their steady vigilance over their sleeping capital.

Menesku approached the captain of the guards.

"Report " He asked curtly.

The captain of the guards saluted " Everything is quiet General."

Menesku turned and cast a tired gray gaze over the quiet capital _' Then why do I feel so uneasy.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zori looked around. Everything was in order. She turned towards Suila.

"You know what to do "Her voice was a harsh whisper.

Suila nodded and bowed.

Suddenly the mirror glowed. Mioko stepped out of the mirror, her scarlet robe trailing behind her.

"I hope you are ready " She addressed Zori.

" I am always ready " Zori smirked pulling the hood of her thick cloak over her head.

"Very well then. Come "Mioko turned to lead the way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zori looked around the silent room. A small fire burned in the brazier in the corner of the room. It would seem that she was in a small house situated somewhere in a mountainous region. The night air here was quite chilly. In a distance she could hear the howl of a wolf melding with the general music of the night.

"This way "Mioko led her into a bigger room.

Zori followed her .Her legs stilled as if by a will of its own. A dark figure sat on a chair at the other end of the room.

"Leave us " The voice was deep and rich.

"As you wish Dragon" Mioko bowed and left.

" Take a seat. By the fire if you please."The figure addressed Zori.

Zori looked around. There was only another chair in the room .It was by the fire. Her legs shook a little as she made her way to the chair.

When she sat down, she took a while to study the dark figure in front of her. So, this was the Black warrior.

Most of the room was in darkness, except for the light coming from the flickering flames in the fireplace and the shy moonlight that crept through the open window.

The dull moonlight painted the figure in shades of black and white making the black warrior look very much like a creature of the night. He seemed to be perfectly at home in this wilderness, wrapped in the shadows of the night, lulled by the savage orchestra of the jungle that surrounded him.

"Have you dined?"The black warrior addressed Zori.

"I have my Lord " Zori bowed gracefully. She wondered what kind of a man was hidden behind that mask. She carefully opened her cloak and draped it across the back of her chair revealing her full figure .She wore a tight leather corset with a short linen skirt that ended mid thigh revealing her long shapely legs. Her bare arms were swathed in leather gauntlets and her legs were encased in soft leather boots .Her hair was coiled up in a messy bun from which loose ringlets framed her face .Her face was lightly touched with powder and she had carefully applied red paint over her eyes. She had also painted her soft pouting lips a shade of deep red.

Zori knew that she was beautiful .She also knew that her beauty was her asset, to be used like a sharp lethal blade to achieve her own ends. Her eyes still held a wide innocent appeal that melted the hearts of every person she met .She could be a coy blushing maiden and then morph into a sexy siren in the next instant. Beauty..Men were attracted to it like a moth to the flame. History bore witness that many a brave warrior was undone by a woman's smile. That was her power over men, something she exploited ruthlessly.

She had dressed to entice. The dress flattered her every curve and gave a rather tantalizing view of her bosom and creamy thighs. The red paint at the corner of her eyes gave her a mysterious predatory look. She had heard that the black warrior was not human. And today... she would test that theory.

"Then perhaps you would like some tea." The black warrior spoke in that deep sonorous voice that sent shivers down her spine "The night air here is quite chilly."

_' How polite '_ Zori laid back into the chair drawing lazy circles on its handle "I am quite warm. But thank you."Her lips curved into a small seductive smile.

"Well then "The black warrior paused a little "What is this news you speak of?"

"What is the hurry my Lord? Should we not get better acquainted?"Zori's played with her hair.

"Why?"

" You see my Lord, I am looking forward to having a long and successful mutually beneficial relationship with you .So, I presumed."

The black warrior chuckled " You presume too much Shadow .I dislike wasting time in idle chit chat. When you address me make it brief and to the point. "

Zori was silenced .She was stuck by the unnerving similarity between this man and Menesku. Neither was moved by the beauty that floored so many people. But then again the black warrior was no ordinary man. She should not have expected the black warrior to eat out of her hands just because she had treated him to a skin show. Her lips curved into a slow smile. This would be challenging, yes..But she lived for the thrill of conquest.

She decided to change her tactics.

"Forgive me my Lord."She said humbly "I did not wish to vex you."

"Get to the point Shadow "The black warrior said sharply "Such fake humility disgusts me."

Zori's eyes flashed _' What an unbelievably rude man '_ But she had to admit that for the first time in many years she was actually feeling attracted to a man...other than Menesku of course. But then again Menesku was light. And the man before her was darkness. Somehow this dark shadow teased her senses more.

She wondered what kind of a body the black warrior hid behind those dark swirling robes .She imagined that it would be of a lean and sinewy build, more like a panther, for he was very much like a predator, toughened like steel with rough games and the art of war. And his face...

She smiled "As you wish my Lord .The Suzaku no miko has arrived."

"All the four lands know of this. Have you any other news?"The black warrior asked dryly.

"Her name is Lee .She has long copper brown hair and soulful stormy blue eyes. She is quite young .I would say that she is around fifteen years of age. "Zori paused a while.

"Continue."

"But my Lord, we have not yet decided on the price tag on my news." Zori pouted her mouth in a provocative manner.

" My patience wears thin with your antics woman. Do you have any news at all?" The black warrior's voice was grim.

" Patience my Lord."Zori held up her hands in a placatory manner, yet her tone was teasing.

"Do not provoke me woman "The black warrior's voice was a low growl.

Zori could feel a shiver inch up her spine. Strangely, she felt excited, the heady draught of desire coursed through her veins._' I wonder if he is as forceful at other times '_

She forced herself to remain stoic " Of course my Lord. You surely have heard of the legends that during the first war a Suzaku no miko came. Her name was Miaka. Apparently, Lady Lee is the granddaughter of Lady Miaka."

"Indeed. Is this wishful speculation or do you have proof? "The black warrior questioned.

"Sadly enough I have not tangible proof. But it is Lady lee herself who confided this secret in me."Zori said calmly.

"Is she stupid?"The black warrior wondered aloud "How could she confide so easily in somebody who she just met?"

"I have my ways." Zori's eyes flashed "But I am deeply hurt by the fact that you believe me so incapable of trust. "

"You are a lot of things Lady Shadow. But trustworthy isn't one of them."The black warrior retorted dryly.

" I am sorry you feel that way." Zori said stiffly "But if you do not trust me, I see no reason to continue this dialogue."

"You have done nothing to deserve my trust" The black warrior's voice had dropped to a lower octave." But trust has little to do with our tryst. We are but merchants haggling over a particularly juicy piece of merchandise and unfortunately for you, I am the only connoisseur for what you are offering."

Zori could not help but smile a little. Apparently the black warrior's tongue was just as sharp as his blade.

"That is true, I am afraid "Zori agreed readily "But you could be a little nicer."

"Whatever for "His voice was curt.

_' Damn that man '_ Zori pouted.

"Do you have anything else to say?"The black warrior questioned.

"Yes actually "Zori continued "Lady Lee told me about what happened to Seiryuu. Apparently, Lady Miaka made a wish in which she sealed Seiryuu in a magical scroll."

"Indeed" For the first time since this evening Zori could detect a trace of interest in his voice "And where is that scroll?"

"Nobody knows "Zori said.

There was a long silence. Then he spoke again " This Lady Lee, she is very trusting, is she not?"

"She is as innocent as a canary "Zori agreed readily.

"How convenient "The black warrior's voice was silky "Canaries are so easily gobbled up."

Zori shivered involuntarily. He looked at her "Open the box in front of you."

Zori stared at the small box in front of her. Hands trembling she eased the lid open. Her eyes were dazzled. There were a few pieces of jewellery inside, but every one of them was of the finest craftsmanship and embellished with the rarest of jewels. Mioko had not lied. The black warrior did indeed pay greatly for services rendered.

" I hope you are satisfied "His voice was calm.

_' Hardly ' _Her eyes swept over the black warrior's form. " It will do "

"Goodbye then Lady Shadow." He crossed one leg over the other in a dismissive manner.

" I hope we can do business again " She smiled at him.

"As I said before Lady Shadow, you presume too much."

Mioko ushered her out before she could reply back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The black warrior turned to a darkened corner of the room " Did you hear that Suraco? And what of you Sotisku?"

" I did " Suraco stepped out from the darkness "Though that woman can hardly be trusted."

"This proves that the story I told you about the enchanted scroll is true."Sotisku said walking to the fire "But do take that mask off. As wonderful its craftsmanship is; it is a trifle creepy."

"It is meant to be creepy."The black warrior chuckled as ' he' pulled off the mask to reveal Keeah's face.

"You do realize that she was trying to entice you."Suraco's lips twitched.

Keeah glared at him " I am not blind Suraco. " Then her face became cheerful "But at least that made it clear that I very well succeeded in creating a totally different person."

"That is true. When you wear that mask you are a man!"Suraco's eyes twinkled with supressed laughter .

"No I am not " Keeah grinned, " People _assume _that I am a man. But then that was the purpose of the disguise after all."

"So, what now?"Sotisku questioned "Where is that scroll?"

"If there is such a scroll, then, there is one person who most definitely knows where it is."Keeah said thoughtfully " I am of course talking of Taiskun. I am persuaded that it is she who has hidden the scroll."

"And why would Taiskun reveal that knowledge to us?"Suraco asked.

There was the light of battle in Keeah's fathomless eyes "And why won't she?"

Suraco did not answer.

"I do not know about you people, but I find it kind of hard to believe in that female."Sotisku said grimly "Though most of her words make sense, I cannot shake the feeling that it could be a trap as well. I mean to go to Taiskun's abode we would have to pass through parts of Konon, we could be easily ambushed."

"I know that this is a big gamble, but, this is a risk we will have to take "Keeah said quietly "And there is only one way we could determine the truth of Shadow's words... But enough of this now. The night is nearly over and we do require sleeping. I suggest we retire to bed. Tomorrow we determine our next course of action."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please review !

Keep reading .


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

Hotohori and Menesku were bend over the open map of Konon that was spread out in front of them. The day was unusually warm and sultry. Their sweat stricken tunic stuck to their back. Hotohori pushed the damp hair out of his face.

"We already have three seishis. You, me and Faraco."He said quietly "That means we still have to find four other seishis in order to be able to summon Suzaku."He looked at Menesku."What do you say?"

Menesku was staring intently at the map, but it was clear that his mind was elsewhere. Hotohori smirked and pushed Menesku a little .It was a rare occasion to find Menesku inattentive during an important discussion.

Hotohori's push brought Menesku put of whatever world he was in. A faint flush of embarrassment adorned his normally bloodless cheeks.

" I..I am sorry my Lord. My mind was else where."Menesku stuttered.

"I saw "Hotohori smiled smugly, a hint of mischief in his eyes "So, who is this fair lady that has robbed your heart? Tell me of her, whose thought cause you to daydream in the middle of such an important discussion."

Menesku remained stoic, the result of long practice "My thoughts were not of a romantic nature my Lord. I was thinking of the black warrior."

"The black warrior?"Hotohori frowned "Is anything worrying you?"

"Actually, yes."Menesku admitted "It has been a week since the announcement has been made .By now all the four lands must know that the Suzaku no miko has arrived. So, I am presuming that the Black warrior must know of this as well. But, so far this week has been ...peaceful."

"What is wrong with peace?"Hotohori sounded incredulous.

"Nothing "Menesku said quietly "It is just that my liaison with the black warrior has made me extremely wary of extended periods of peace. As far as the black warrior is concerned, peace is like the lull before the storm. "

"You were expecting trouble here?"Hotohori probed.

"I know what is you are thinking my Lord. This is one of the most well guarded palaces in the lands. But the fact is that if anybody is suicidal enough to pull anything here, it is him."Menesku said quietly.

"You..Are not serious "Hotohori's eyes flashed "Are you trying to say that the black warrior would dare provoke me here? In my own kingdom? In my own palace? "

" I am perfectly serious my Lord "Menesku's grim voice emphasized his point " I am not saying that he would actually do something, but rather exploring all possibilities .All I am saying is that ... I do not put it above him either."

He paused a while before continuing, "Lady Lee is our strength. But she is also our weakness. If the black warrior should target her.."

Hotohori's eyes flashed red "He would not dare."

"Oh but he would."Menesku argued patiently "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. Ironically, our strongest link is also our weakest link."

"You underestimate Lady Lee, Menesku "Hotohori said grimly.

"I don't underestimate Lady Lee my Lord, but ... " Menesku said stubbornly "She is a wonderful person my Lord, kind and caring ...but she is also impetuous and she trusts practically everybody!"

" Ah, there lies the bone of contention "Hotohori smirked "That she trusts easily."

"We are strangers to her .How could she trust us so easily?"Menesku asked, "Did she not listen to her grandmother's tale properly? We could be trying to manipulate her like Nakago."

" Are you trying to say that she should have considered us as prospective villains?"Hotohori's lips twitched.

"We could be, for all she knew."Menesku said quietly " Consider this, I, an innocent girl."

At this point Hotohori choked on the cool juice he was sipping.

Menesku continued unperturbed ". Find myself in an unknown world .All of a sudden; a prince declares that I am a legendary miko who can summon a God, who grants three wishes. Then, I am showered with attention, my every whim satisfied ...How could I not be suspicious that there were ulterior motives involved?"

Hotohori chuckled "Because you were swept off your feet by the aforementioned Prince, who happened to be exceedingly handsome. But really Menesku, you would make a very ugly girl." Then his face became serious "Lady Lee does trust easily, perhaps too easily, but you must understand that she has led a rather sheltered life till now. You cannot expect her to change overnight Menesku. She will learn, Menesku. Until then, it our duty to protect her."

Menesku sighed, "I know."

At this point, the closed door of the room burst open and Lee came bounding in followed by a sheepish looking Faraco. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her eyes shone with excitement. She skidded to a halt upon seeing the open map and both Hotohori and Menesku's serious expression.

" I..I am sorry .Am I interrupting anything?"She flushed, embarrassed.

"No, my Lady .We are nearly done anyway "Hotohori assured her kindly "Is there anything you wanted?"

"Actually, yes "Lee seemed a bit hesitant "I have heard that a fair is being held in the outskirts of the capital .I..Would like to visit it."

She turned her lovely eyes towards Hotohori, her hands clasped pleadingly in front of her "Can I go? Pleeease..."

_' You go girl. Give him both barrels of puppy dog eyes.'_ The voice in her head sniggered _' If that does not work, I don't know what will.'_

"A fair.it sounds like fun."Hotohori grinned ruefully.

"Forgive me for interrupting my Lord. But it is inadvisable for Lady Lee to go there."Menesku said stiffly " It would be awfully difficult to arrange for her safety in so congested a gathering"

" I will be fine Menesku."Lee turned her eyes at Menesku "Faraco will be with me."

"I have little faith in Faraco's skill I am afraid "Menesku was unfazed by Lee's puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, I resent that!" Faraco protested, stung by Menesku's words "I protected Lee from those thieves."

"I prefer to call that beginner's luck. That and the fact that they had no skills whatsoever."

"Come, come Menesku "Hotohori interrupted in a placatory tone "There is no need to be so harsh."

"I prefer to call it beginner's luck. That and the total lack of skills in the people you fought."

"Come, come, Menesku "Hotohori interrupted "You are being too harsh."

"Actually, I am being practical "Menesku argued quietly "Faraco is still a novice as far as the art of war is concerned."

"Perhaps I am " Faraco countered hotly "But I would protect Lady Lee with my life!"

"I don't doubt that Faraco "Menesku agreed "No need to get all sentimental. Wear your emotions up your sleeve and your enemies will use your very emotions against you."

" I know .I know "Faraco grumbled.

Lee stepped in between them "Please Faraco, Menesku... don't argue."

Her lips quivered and her voice was small and disappointed " I understand that you are concerned about my safety. I will not go to the fair. I..I am sorry for bothering you."

Hotohori looked at Lee's downcast face and felt a tad sad as well .He hated to see Lee sad. Suddenly inspiration struck him like bolt from the blue. Not only would it make Lee happy, he would fulfill a childhood ambition as well.

Smiling he took one of Lee's hand "Don't be sad Lady Lee .You shall see the fair!"

Lee's whole aspect brightened up "Really?"

"You must be joking!"Menesku exclaimed in horrified accents.

"No, actually I am perfectly serious. We shall go to the fair in disguise "Hotohori's eyes held an unholy gleam of glee

"We?"Menesku was afraid to ask.

"Yes, you me and Faraco .Who better to protect Lady Lee than her own seishis?"

"But my Lord."

"No buts Menesku, I have decided "Hotohori said with finality "We will go to the fair tonight! "

"Oh Hotohori.Thank you."Lee squealed happily before launching herself at Hotohori and enveloping him in a crushing bear hug "Thank you soo much."

Then as abruptly as she had hugged him, she let him go and bounded out of the room, skipping happily.

The three men remained flabbergasted, standing still like a statue.

_' She hugged me ' _Hotohori thought joyously pink dusting his cheeks.

_' She hugged him.' _Faraco thought incredulously. Suddenly he was feeling like throttling Hotohori .Was he feeling jealous?

_' She hugged him .In public. That girl has no sense of propriety or protocol '_ Menesku sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori took another look at himself in the mirror. He had worn a simple brown tunic clinched at the waist with a gray sash .He had bundled his long hair under a turban .He could always hide the sword of Suzaku under the drab brown cloak he would wear .He was confident that no body would recognize him as the prince.

The door burst open and Menesku came rushing in. Hotohori tuned around surprised .It was odd since Menesku always knocked before entering .Now what could have happened to make Menesku forget propriety?

Menesku was looking paler than usual "My Lord, I have bad news."

"I guessed as much "Hotohori said grimly "Sit down Menesku and let me pour you some tea."

Menesku plopped down on a cushion "Thank you. I could use some tea."Then he added as an after thought "Perhaps you better sit down as well."

Hotohori sat down "Now, tell me what has you so upset?"

Menesku's lips were pressed in a thin firm line "He knows."

Hotohori's eyes hardened " But..What does he know?"

"This letter was intercepted at the border."Menesku held up a crinkled yellow silk "Perhaps it was a stroke of good fortune that one of a hunting hawks brought down a carrier pigeon .It was carrying this letter."

Hotohori took the letter from Menesku's hand and proceeded to read it..

_'I have come to know about the miko's past. This might give us some idea about Seiryuu .We will be meeting our informant at the sunset shrine on the night of the next full moon. Send you more information later ---Dragon.'_

He looked up .His eyes were hard "So, he has found out the truth about Seiryuu.but he is not very sure about it. This presents us with a perfect opportunity to catch the black warrior .If we are lucky ..Then we might kill him. Except something about this letter ...Where is this sunset shrine anyway?"

"It is an abandoned temple situated in a forest about fifteen sundowns from here...if we go there on our fastest horses"Menesku said quietly "It is quite near the Kutou border .It is about five sundowns from there."

"Hmm.I see. And the next full moon is sixteen days from now."Hotohori said thoughtfully "Everything is so clearly mentioned .The place, the time..Everything .It is almost as if."

"They want us to be there."Both of them said in unison.

"My point exactly."Hotohori said grimly "Somehow, I expected the Black Warrior to be a little more cryptic .It makes me feel like that he is laying a trap for us."

"True "Menesku agreed, "But then again, he could really be meeting someone there and he wants us to think that he is laying a trap .In either case, I think it is best to investigate this situation"

"There is another possibility Menesku. "Hotohori said thoughtfully "He could be sending us on a wild goose chase .It could be a ploy to lure us away from the real issue."

"Yes, we were going to search for more seishis as soon as possible .He could be dangling this extremely juicy carrot in front of us to put us behind schedule."

"It seems then that we have no other choice "Hotohori said grimly "We have to divide our forces .One of us will go with Lee and Faraco to search for more seishis. And the other will lay an ambush for the black warrior in the forest."

"It does seem the logical choice doesn't it?"Menesku chuckled "Unless that is exactly what the black warrior wanted. If our forces are separated, it will be much easier to target Lady Lee."

"Arg" Hotohori ran a hand through his tousled hair "No wonder you are so uptight all the time .It seems that your black warrior is like a temperamental woman .No one can anticipate what he will do next."

There was a long moment of silence. Then Hotohori spoke "So, what do we do?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Menesku doused the lamp .The discussion had dragged far on into the night. Unfortunately, neither he nor Hotohori could come up with any decision .So; they had decided to wrap things up for the night. They would resume discussion in the morning. Unfortunately, due to this unforeseen circumstance the renzedevous to the fair was canceled. Menesku sighed as he snuggled into the bed sheets. Lady Lee was disappointed and Lord Hotohori was disappointed because Lady Lee was disappointed.but some things required immediate attention...

The wind lifted the lace curtains lazily and Menesku was lulled into complacency by the silence that resided in the room .His tired gray eyes began to close...

It was the creaking of the shoji door that woke him. Menesku was a very light sleeper. Even the slightest noise acted like alarm clocks to him. Instinctively his hand went to the jeweled dagger under his pillow .He cracked an eye open .A dark shadow in the darkness approached him. Menesku's grip on the handle tightened .The figure bend down towards him.

Menesku lashed a leg out. Surprisingly his attack was blocked by the figure. Menesku vaulted out of reach, the naked point of his blade held out in front of him.

He heard a low chuckle "Menesku, do calm down .Its only me."

Menesku stiffened "Lord Hotohori?"

Fumbling around he relit the lamps in his room. Hotohori was sitting on his bed wearing a sleeping robe and what a lesser mortal would describe as an idiotic grin.

"Sit down "Hotohori patted the empty spot beside him.

Menesku stiffly obliged .His brain was playing twenty questions but his tongue refused to co-operate.

"I have decided what to do!"Hotohori grinned triumphantly, his eyes shining with excitement "So the black warrior knows about the scroll and blah.blah ...blah. But his informant cannot possibly know where the scroll is hidden!"

In his excitement he got up and started to pace up and down "There is only one person in the seven worlds who knows where the scroll is hidden. And that is Taiskun!"He paused dramatically "So, the one place the Black Warrior most definitely **_has _**to go is Taiskun's abode! **_That _**is where we will wait for him!"

Menesku stared at Hotohori pleasantly surprised .The solution was so simple and yet it eluded him.

"That is a perfect plan my Lord."

"Good then "Hotohori grinned, "Now get to sleep."He pulled his robe around him and walked out.

The edges of Menesku's lips curved into a smile "I will."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please review !

Keep reading !


	19. Chapter 18a

Chapter 17:

Part 1:

The weather was unusually hostile .The day was moist and extremely hot with the sun glaring down at the hapless travelers below. Even the frugal shade under the leafy trees offered little respite from the overpowering heat. Still the travelers continued, trudging wearily on their tired horses. The landscape was quite breathtaking. Tall grass covered the undulating plains like green velvet, whimsically adding a few crooked trees here and there for variety. Unfortunately, neither of the travelers had any interest in this careless beauty of nature.

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" One of the travelers asked one of his companions, a girl with red-gold hair.

The temperature was running high and so were tempers "How many times will I tell you Suraco..I don't know!"She snapped.

"Look, there's the water hole!"The other traveler yelled.

They raced towards the dense clump of trees. There was a natural spring in the middle of the cordon of trees that bubbled out from the depths of the earth and filled a natural depression around the spring. The grass that surrounded that the spring was soft and succulent .The horses gratefully munched on it.

The travellers took off the harness from the horses back and let them graze peacefully by the water hole. They then splashed some of the cool water on their heated face and refilled their water bags.

"I guess we could stay here awhile and eat something."The girl remarked.

"An excellent idea Princess."The boy who had first seen the water hole exclaimed.

Both of them sat down under the cool shade and stretched their weary legs.

"Come on Suraco. Sit down."Keeah called out.

Suraco hesitated "What if a patrolling scout party finds us?"

"Suraco, you do realize that are disguised."Keeah said quietly "And I think that it is good enough to fool a patrol, if we should chance to come across one."

She chuckled a bit "After all, isn't the great Suraco supposed to be a golden haired green eyed devil."

Suraco grinned a bit and sat down. They were all wearing enchanted necklaces that made them look different. Keeah had slaved quite a bit to produce these enchanted items. It gave them all a cloak that disguised their real faces and gave them a profile that was totally unlike them.

Suraco for example was no longer golden haired .His hair was now black and unlike his extremely well groomed hair, its dusky locks fell in careless disarray over his shoulders. He was very fair and his skin was usually flawless. But now his skin was tanned brown and there was a healthy sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of his nose .His eyes were still green, but they were not mesmerizing. Instead, they were mischievous and warm. He was no longer Suraco. He was Fahon, the traveling carpet dealer.

Sotisku was also dark haired. But instead of his normally messy hairstyle, his locks were pulled back and tied into a neat ponytail .His gait, dress, talk, and all cried 'sophistication'. His eyes were green like Suraco, but with flecks of blue .His skin was also tanned brown, but it was flawless and silky. He was Kenji, cousin of Fahon and the heir to his imaginary father's rather thriving business. Snotty, spoilt rich brat, that was the image that Sotisku had tried to gain and he succeeded rather well at that.

Keeah however had chosen a different hair color .Her hair was an almost blackish red but with golden tips that shone when the sunlight fell on them .Her grandfather Reishi had this unusual hair color. Red but with subtle golden tips that shone like dewdrops when the sunlight fell on them .Her eyes were a deep indigo blue, and her face was drawn with delicate fragile lines .She was Suzano, sister to both Fahon and Kenji, who was traveling with them to reach her 'mother's ' house in Rong -Yang.

"So "Sotisku took a small bite into the sweet bun "Do you think they will fall for it?"

"Fall for what?"Keeah frowned, then realization dawned on her "Oh..You mean that ridiculous trick with the carrier pigeon..Kami..I hope not!"

"But, I thought that you wanted them to fall for it!"Sotisku was confused.

"Well, I **_do _**want them to fall for it."Keeah sighed "But I really hope that they will not be so stupid."

Sotisku looked completely clueless.

"Menesku is one of the most irritatingly perceptive generals I have ever encountered .It will be a shame if he were to fall for such a juvenile trick."

"But..I still do not understand."

"Oh do shut up Sotisku "Suraco snapped, "We should be worried about more important things. Like do we even know where we are going?"

Sotisku glared at Suraco but refrained from answering.

"Yes "Keeah's voice was firm "I studied several accounts, each of which mentioned the prospective location of Taiskun's abode. So, I matched it with a fairly accurate map of Konon and extrapolated location for our goal. I know this is a gamble. But this is one chance we **_have _**to take."

"You know, if Menesku is so perspective then...I think we will find a nice contingent of soldiers waiting for us at the base of the holy mountain."Sotisku said thoughtfully.

"I am hoping that as well "

"**_What!"_**

"Think about it Sotisku, since the maiden of Suzaku came the morale of Konon is at an all time high." There was an unholy gleam in Keeah's eyes "There is nothing I want more than to crush that confidence, tear it apart like paper ..I want to prove that the coming of the miko has hardly changed anything ..And what better way to do that than by snatching a victory right from under Menesku's overlong nose."

"I didn't think that his nose was that long."

"Who cares?"Suraco's green eyes twinkled "But Princess has a point."

"Both of you are insane **_and _**suicidal "

Keeah chuckled "I know."She looked at Sotisku "Do you regret coming on this mission?"

"I will follow you to the gates of Hell if I must "Sotisku said somberly "I regret nothing"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thirteen-year-old Ukano stood at the front door of her house .Her house also served as an inn for weary travellers. But, the village in which this inn stood was not on a popular route. Travellers hardly passed through this sleepy hamlet and even if they did, they hardly partook any refreshment in this modest establishment. They all went ahead and stayed in one of the plush motels in the town a days ride from here .Her mother insisted that business was slow. Ukano thought that business was non-existent.

Fortunately, they had quite a large amount of tillable land .The land was fertile and the yield high. The money that came from it was quite sufficient to sustain their simple lifestyle. Ukano yawned. Their life along with being simple was also, according to Ukano, exceedingly boring .The closest they had to excitement was when farmer Jin's cow went missing.

The house was emptier than usual. Cousin Chulivey had left two years ago on a personal business and this year her elder brother Hitoshi had left to join the army .Now, the only occupants of their house were mom, dad and herself. Both mom and dad were at the fields tending to the crops .She had the run of the house.

_' Its not like anybody is going to come '_ She leaned on the doorframe and allowed her mind to wander.

The sound of hoof beats brought her out of her daydreams. She straightened her rumpled tunic and watched the road eagerly .For the first time in six months any traveler passes through their village.

The three travellers slowly made their way towards their inn and stopped in front of Ukano.

Ukano took a while to study the three travellers in front of her. There were two boys and a girl. Ukano may not have much idea of fine cloth but even she could understand that they were quite well -to-do .The dust could hardly mute the elegant lines of their dress, or the grace of their bearing.

"Pardon me "

Ukano was brought out of her trance by the girl's voice. It was warm and her accent was like a lady.

"Is this an inn?"

Ukano hastily gathered her wits "Yes, my Lady." She bowed a little, curtseying as Cousin Chulivey had shown her. She wanted to make a fine impression on the lady. Mother would be so proud if she could acquire such distinguished guests.

The girl smiled at her, her indigo eyes twinkling "Good ". Then she turned towards the pony tailed man who rode beside her "Dear brother can we not stop here tonight?"

"Here?"The boy's voice was haughty and cold "I thought you had better taste sister."

Ukano's eyes flashed "I assure you sir that you shall not find our establishment lacking " She tried her best to act mature and well-behaved even though she was having an hard time resisting the urge to punch the pony tailed guy.

"I think the place is fine."The other man spoke up "It is peaceful."

"Ah yes, it is indeed Fahon "The pony tailed guy spoke in a condescending manner "If you ignore the bugs, the lumpy beds and the awful service."

**"We don't have bugs!"**Ukano had forgotten all about her decision to act mature.

"Disrespectful!"

"Kenji "The girl's voice held a faint warning. Kenji stopped .The girl turned and smiled kindly at Ukano "Can we get three rooms?"

Ukano felt herself warming up to the girl .She and Fahon were not too bad, now Kenji ..Her mouth spilt in a wide grin "Certainly my lady."

"Seriously Cousin Suzano..."

"Kenji, the last time I stayed at an inn in the city, there was somebody constantly making a noise under my window. "Suzano said quietly "And the carriages that constantly rushed past the rest house gave me a headache."

"Well, only because you say so."Kenji smiled at Suzano, momentarily losing his haughty mask.

But when he turned towards Ukano his face was just as cold. Fluidly he alighted from the horse and helped Suzano to alight. Then he turned towards Ukano.

"Don't stand gawking like an idiot girl. Take our horses to the stable."

He led Suzano inside. Ukano fumed.

She heard a small chuckle

"Ignore him."It was Fahon who spoke, his green eyes twinkling."He has a rod stuck in his 'you know where'."

He paused "So what is your name little lady?"

Ukano smiled .She liked Fahon "My name is Ukano."

"Ukano .It is a nice name .So where are the stables?"

Ukano pointed "That way my Lord."

Fahon steered the horses towards the stable "You can call me Fahon."He remarked casually "Would you be kind enough to warm a bath for my sister? She is very tired."

"Certainly."Ukano nodded.

"Well then, go "

"But the horses."

"Don't worry .I will stable them."Fahon smiled kindly.

Gratefully Ukano scampered off _' I hope mom and dad come home quickly.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Night had descended. Along with her dark satin veil studded with sparkling stars she brought a cool breeze that brought some respite from the stifling heat of the day .The cool wind played in the grass as they swayed with her soothing touch.

A small group of travellers sat around the fire .A tent had been put up .The horses were let loose and they were feeding quietly on the succulent grass that grew by the river beside which they were camped.

"This is actually good Menesku " One of the travellers spoke up .It was a girl.

"Thank you Lady Lee "Menesku remarked absentmindedly.

"So where did you learn to cook like this?"Lee asked as she scooped up her second helping from the still steaming pot.

"The same place where I learnt everything else."

"And where is that Menesku?"Lee asked curiously.

"The battlefield."Menesku said quietly as he put down the bowl.

"Oh "Lee turned towards Hotohori who was staring at the sky absently fiddling with his food.

"What's the matter Hotohori? Why aren't you eating anything?"

"I am not that hungry."Hotohori sighed putting down the bowl "I think I will go for a walk."He smiled at Lee "Excuse me my Lady."

He got up.

"I will come with you."Menesku got up as well.

Hotohori nodded and both of them walked by the silent riverbed, a little distance away from the camp.

"So, why are you so bothered?"Menesku asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Hotohori did not answer but pointed at the sky. Menesku followed Hotohori's direction and gazed up at the sky.

"The constellation of Seiryuu?"

"It is unusually bright tonight, isn't it?"

Menesku looked at Hotohori "That's only because the night is clear."

"Then why do I feel this dread in my stomach.."Hotohori looked at the sky "No, no, Menesku, something is going to happen tonight ...Let us be extra careful."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The village looked peaceful. The farmers had returned home. The cattle had been locked in their sheds and the children were now safely in their room listening to the tales of princes and their beautiful princesses.

A solitary figure in a drab brown cloak stumbled on towards the inn ...occasionally turning back as if to check if anybody was following ...Her face was pale and sweaty and it seemed that she had great difficulty in walking.

Unseen to the traveler in the brown cloak another figure stood watching the girl's halting approach towards the inn .The hooded figure watched dispassionately as the girl stumbled and fell, struggling to rise on her feet.

The darkness beside the mysterious man swirled like dark water and formed a shadowy malevolent shape.

"Go now."The man said "And do not fail me."

The other shadow nodded and glided down the slope toward the girl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusagi :Thank you so much for those reviews .

Yes Menesku is a star warrior and I haven't mentioned which star warrior he is ..yet .But I will ,soon .

Keep reading .

Please review .


	20. Chapter 18b

Chapter 17:

Part 2:

Ukano peered into room. She carried a small tray in her hands. It was laden with a beautiful teapot and the steam curled up from the snout of the elegantly carved teapot .It was her mother's best china. For many years her family had run a rather respectable establishment in the capital of Konon. But then one day her father sold his inn and came here to the remote reaches of Konon and put up an inn in this sleepy hamlet. Ukano hardly remembered the life she had in the city, but she assumed that her life had been more interesting .At least, more than it was here, surely.

There were hardly any visitors whose steps graced their inn and the very few who came hardly gave any occasion to bring out the special utensils .So, it had been quite sometime since her mother's favorite utensils had been taken out from the iron trunk they were safely encased in .Her mother upon returning from the field had immediately fallen to the charm of Suzano's smile and her graceful manners. And her father was rather impressed by Fahon's extensive knowledge in horses. But, They were most impressed with Kenji.

Ukano thought Kenji was a stuck up pig .Her parents thought that he was indeed a nobleman of high birth and that his snobbishness, or as her mother put it ' high bred air' was a sign of his esteemed position. That he treated everybody else like bugs somehow managed to impress her parents more than Suzano's gentle smile. Ukano failed to understand her parents' logic. Well if that logic was correct then the richer they are, the more stuck-up they become!

Ukano did not like that idea at all. Because if it was true, then the Emperor was a real snob, a thousand times worse than Kenji .She refused to believe it .Her idea of a prince, fueled largely by the fairy tales her mother told her, was that of a rather handsome dashing sword wielding hero type person .He was always kind and well mannered, coming to the rescue of the weak and the downtrodden, rescuing the damsel in distress, dispatching the villains with a swish of his blade.

Ukano sighed .She cleared her throat."Please may I come in?"

Suzano was sitting by the windowsill, brushing her hair with long graceful brush strokes. Upon hearing Ukano's words she turned around.

"Yes, come in Ukano."

Ukano pushed the door in and came in gracefully balancing the laden tray on her hand. She deposited her load on the low table at a side of the small but cozy room.

"I brought your tea my Lady."

"Thank you."Suzano smiled as she got up from the windowsill and came towards the table.

Ukano watched in fascination as the light danced on Suzano's hair, its golden tips shining like embedded jewels. Unbound her hair was straight and long and it fell way past her waist and reached almost to her knees.

"Is there anything on my face Ukano?"Suzano's voice held a tinge of laughter.

Ukano flushed in embarrassment to be caught staring "I.I am sorry my lady ...It's just that..Your hair is so pretty."

Suzano burst out laughing. "So I have been told."

She sat down on the cushion by the table "Come Ukano, have some tea with me."

Hesitating Ukano sat down on the other cushion. Suzano poured them some tea.

"So.."Ukano could no longer control her curiosity "Have you seen the prince?"

"Prince Hotohori?"

"Yes "Ukano's eyes were starry "Is he brave and powerful?"

"I suppose he is powerful.."

"I bet he is!"Ukano squealed happily "He will defeat the black warrior for sure!"

"I am sure he will."Suzano's voice was placid, but if Ukano were a little more experienced she would have recognized the deep mockery in her eyes.

"So you are a real lady?"

"I was certainly trained to be one."

"So did you ever have an adventure?"

"That depends..But I assure you that I was never kidnapped by an evil man and no prince ever came to save me."

"Oh..."

"But I did fall into the pond in our backyard and nearly drowned ...Does that qualify as an adventure?"

Ukano giggled, "I don't think so."

"Then what does?"Suzano asked, her indigo eyes twinkling.

"I don't know."Ukano had to admit, "Nothing ever happens in this village."She pouted, "My brother joined the army this year .I bet he is having a grand adventure."

Suzano's eyes held a sad cryptic gleam "Of course."

"I want to go on a journey "Ukano's eyes were dreamy "I want to sea the world and visit the realm of the fairies and ride on flying horses.."She stopped blushing vividly "Forgive me my lady, I did not wish to bore you..."

"You are not boring me Ukano "

"But..Hitoshi says that flying horses..Are..just stories ..and I am a fool to believe in them ."

There was a strange gleam in Suzano's eyes and the smile on her lips was surprisingly gentle "I never saw any flying horses in my life..But sometimes ...when I look at the sky..."

"You see a horse?"Ukano's eyes shone.

"I think I see ...a mighty horse with wings that are like the clouds..."Suzano smiled "And when I was young my grandma used to tell me that on stormy nights when no mortal ventured outside in the blinding rain and raging winds, it is then that the horses play among the clouds, their hoofbeats sounding like thunder to mortal ears.."

"Really?"Ukano was eager to know more.

"I think you have bored my sister long enough."Kenji's voice cut through her happy mood "Don't you have other duties to attend?"

Ukano glared at Kenji, but bowed and left.

"Kenji "Suzano sighed, "Must you be so rude?"

"I don't want to be rude "Kenji said glumly sitting down "But my..The sooner we get out of here the better. I tire of this..charade .."

He looked at Suzano "You look happy."

"I am "Suzano admitted, "Ukano gave me hope..."

"Hope?"

"Yes, that even now, in this land torn apart by war, some children are still allowed to be children."

Suzano stiffened."Did you feel that?"

Kenji looked around "What?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fahon was sitting in the parlor of the inn, his legs hoisted up on a table, watching the flames cast weird patterns on the wooden walls.

He sat up straight when he saw Suzano and Kenji come down the stairs. Suzano's face was grim and set and he saw that her hand rested quite innocently on the jeweled hilt of the poisoned dragger hidden in her sash.

He silently eyed Kenji who shrugged his shoulders and indicated that he was just as confused.

"Open the door" Suzano's voice was quiet and set.

Fahon walked towards the door and opened it. It was dark outside the perimeter of the faint light that came from the doorway.

He turned towards Suzano "What?"

"Wait "came the calm reply.

A figure stumbled into the light .It was clear that the person was having trouble walking .The hood slipped from the figures head to reveal a pale rather stained looking girl .For a moment she swayed and then toppled like a felled tree.

Fahon was instantly by her side catching her frail body in his arms.

"Bring her inside."Kenji's internal doctor kicked in.

Fahon obliged. Picking up the girl he carried her inside. Suzano stayed a while watching the darkness with sharp eyes. Then she shook her head and closed the door.

Outside in the darkness a shadow waited. When Suzano closed the door, it floated up trying to get inside.

"Wait "Came the cold voice from the hooded figure in the shadows "Not yet..Not yet.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fahon had laid the girl on one of the wooden benches in the room. Kenji was holding one of her thin hands and occasionally shaking his head.

At lat Fahon could not contain himself "What the hell is the problem with this..Woman?"

"I don't know."Kenji admitted, "She is not sick."

"Right."Fahon's voice was sarcastic "So why is she like this?"

"Good question "Kenji frowned "Perhaps we should take her to a room."

At this instant Ukano's mother a kind, plump woman named Yuka came into the room to announce that dinner was ready and it would be served soon .On seeing the unconscious woman on the bench her rosy cheeks paled and she let out a strangled cry.

"Oh Suzaku ..Chulivey?"

Her three guests turned to look at her."You know..her ?"Fahon asked.

Yuka nodded, bustling over to them "Yes, this is my niece Chulivey."She poured over Chulivey wringing her hands "Oh..What happened to my poor child?"

"Oh stop wailing woman "Kenji snapped "Go get your husband .We need to move the girl to a warm room first."

Ukano had appeared behind her mother in all this confusion .Now she added to the general noise by joining in "Cousin Chulivey? What happened to her?"

"Nothing yet."Suzano said gently "Why don't you warm some water and bring it up to my room."

"Bring some warm, dry clothes also "Kenji said bossily "And you "He pointed a finger at Yuka "Quit you're caterwauling. Warm some milk and bring it up as well. Fahon you carry her up to Cousin Suzano's room."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so "Kenji snapped irritatibly "Now, get to work."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chulivey was laid on the bed upstairs .Her tattered brown cloak had been removed .The tunic she wore was frayed and dusty .It was as if she had walked for days without stopping for food or rest .Her brown hair was a tangled mess and there were dark circles around her eyes. Ukano and her mother had changed her into a fresh robe and cleaned her face with warm moist cloth.

Still Chulivey lay motionless, her breaths coming in pants and gasps, her face whiter than the sheets that covered her.

Kenji had send Ukano and her mother downstairs to prepare a light broth for Chulivey. Ukano's father decided to travel to the next village to get the healer. But that was nearly a day's journey from here. Naturally, neither he nor the healer would be able to reach here before noon on the following day.

Now that they were alone, Kenji looked up at Fahon "The door Fahon."

Fahon stood near the door, silently keeping watch.

Kenji was now sure that they were alone and dropped all formalities "Princess "He addressed Suzano "I have something to show you."

Keeah decided to drop the disguise as well "What Sotisku?"

Sotisku grimly held up Chulivey's arm and gently removed a bit of cloth. There was a sign on her arm, a sign that flashed a dull red...

"Wings "Keeah muttered "A Suzaku Seishi!"

"What?"Fahon was distracted "We are helping a Suzaku seishi?"

"I am a doctor Suraco "Sotisku addressed Fahon, his mouth pursed in a thin line "It is my ethical responsibility to aid a ailing person ...Suzaku seishi or no Suzaku seishi."

"Whatever "Suraco shrugged.

"However "Sotisku took a deep breath " I also realize that this ..is a Suzaku seishi ..and a potential threat to me and my country ...If you .."He looked at Keeah "If you decide to ...exterminate ..this particular threat ...then ..I ..will not stop you .."

_'But I will not like it '_

Suraco looked at Keeah .His green eyes were calm and stoic as he observed Keeah.._' Don't do it Princess. The world can accuse us of many things ..But let no one accuse us of cowardice."_

Keeah looked at the prone figure, a strange gleam in her eyes .It would be so easy to kill Chulivey..A flick of her wrist ..And everything would be over ..It would be such a terrible blow to Konon and to their ambition of summoning Suzaku..Fate had delivered this gift to her ..Would she be a sentimental fool to ignore it?

Keeah turned away from Chulivey "Some other time Sotisku, some other time."

Sotisku's lips curved into a small smile. Suraco's tense shoulders slackened a bit.

"So now that, that is clear, let us see what ails our friend "Sotisku began.

"My prey "Keeah corrected him.

"Yes "Sotisku continued "Whatever ...Now you see there is no sickness in her body, but due to some reason, she is constantly loosing her life force."

"Life force?"

"You know ..Chi "Sotisku said quietly "Something is draining her chi. So, I was wondering if you would check her and see if she has been cursed..."

Keeah stepped forward and concentrated .At first she could feel nothing..And then she could feel it..Chulivey's life force was passing away right under her hands like flowing water...

Gasping she pulled her hand off "Something is very wrong here Sotisku..Very wrong .."

Sotisku's mouth curved into a wry smile "So you felt it too.."

"What the hell are both of you speaking about? "Suraco snapped "Oh by the way..The girl and her mother are coming upstairs."

"No "Keeah exclaimed, "They must not come here. Tell them to go elsewhere."

"Why?"

"Just freaking do it Suraco "Sotisku snapped "Just get them out of the house!"

Suraco turned to go "Fine "

"Be careful "Keeah said quietly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ukano and her mother were both worried. Cousin Chulivey was strong and brave .To see her laid down like that send something like dread through Ukano's heart. Apparently, Kenji had some knowledge as a healer, but Ukano couldn't wait till her father came with the actual healer.

_'What could have happened?'_

Fahon greeted them at the top of the stairs .His green eyes grim.

"Come let me help you."

Quickly he took the load off her and her mother's hand and put them on the landing. Then he firmly took her mother and her arms and led them to the kitchen.

"My Lord "Yuka was confused "What?"

"Do you have any other place to stay?"His question was urgent.

"Well..We do have a barn .."Yuka began.

"Good "Fahon took a lamp from the table "Have you eaten?"

Dumbly Yuka nodded "No."

"Well then grab some bread and lets go!"

"Where?"

"To the barn of course."

"Wait "Ukano stamped her foot "I demand to know what is going on here .We can't leave Cousin Chulivey like that... alone."

"She is not alone. Suzano and Kenji are with her."

"Pardon me sir "Yuka had finally gathered her wits "But you cannot expect us to follow you without any explanation."

"If I..Had an explanation ..I would certainly tell you..But "Fahon was very serious "Please ..just ..trust us ."

"You are asking the impossible my Lord."Yuka snapped, "We do not know you."

"Fine."Fahon yelled, "It is a vampire."

Yuka's eyes widened "What?"

"A vampire who has been sent by the black warrior to kill your niece."

"What? Why!"

"Because, Cousin Chulivey is a star warrior, and all the seven seishis are needed to summon Suzaku!" Ukano exclaimed.

"You daughter is very intelligent!"Fahon's eyes held an appreciative gleam.

"So, who are you?"Ukano asked .All her life she had waited for an adventure and now it was there, right in front of her.

"Well we are..Soilders. Lord Hotohori sent us to assist Lady Chulivey "

"But you said it was a vampire .."

"We have done it before "Fahon's voice was solemn "The black warrior has many dark servants..The people don't know much about these attacks ...That is where we come in ...The prince does not want the common people to panic."

"Look Ukano "Fahon knelt before the girl "I know you itch for adventure..but ..we will work better if you are safe ..after all vampires have no conscience ..We can't protect both Chulivey and you at the same time."

"We ..Understand "Yuka was very pale."Come Ukano."

"I will accompany you to the barn. "Fahon picked up the lantern "You will stay in there. Under no circumstances you will come out."

Ukano nodded "Okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The hooded figure that commanded the shadow watched the inn, hidden in the darkness from the top of the hill that overlooked the village. He watched Suraco accompany the two females to the barn.

He watched Suraco return nervously glancing around him, yet unable to locate his servant floating above the inn.

He felt another figure materialize beside him .He smirked "What fair wind brings you here Taiskun?"

"It has been a long time friend."

"Cut to the chase dear Taiskun. Have you come to interfere in my affairs?"

Taiskun sighed, "You know I cannot do that."

"But you want to."

"Yes."

"Too bad."

"I know "

"So what do you intend to do?"

"Observe "

"Good. Very good "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please review !

And Keep reading !


	21. Chapter 18c

Chapter 17:

Part 3:

Suraco closed the door.

"Suraco?"

Suraco jumped, startled "Princess."Even he had not realized that his heart was beating so violently.

"Are you well?"

Suraco nodded .Now that he was inside the house the feeling he had been having outside had abated a bit. During the short journey to the barn and back he had felt some thing watching him..Something that sends shivers down his spine. It was strange considering that he was not easily frightened.

"I am now."He admitted "Perhaps we should leave."

Keeah raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"This is not our battle."

"I know "

"Then why stay?"Suraco's eyes held his unspoken question _' Why help a Suzaku seishi? Is it not enough that we spared her life?'_

"I am not staying behind to help her .I am staying to help myself."

Suraco stayed still awhile watching Keeah's retreating back _' I will pretend I understood that.' _

Sighing he followed Keeah.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lee sat by the riverside watching Hotohori and Menesku spar in the dull moonlight .She looked at the sky. Never before she had seen anything like this .The stars sparkled like diamonds in the sky, which looked like a veil woven by the hands of the Gods.

"Hey "Faraco sat down beside her "What are you looking at?"

" I am looking at the sky."

"The sky?"

"In the city the lights are so bright .It hides the glory of the night sky."Lee sighed, "Besides I never felt the need to look at the sky."

Faraco sat besides her silently enjoying her company.

"They are pretty good aren't they?"Lee remarked watching Menesku gracefully avert Hotohori's blows.

"They have to be "Faraco said quietly "Fighting the black warrior is no child's play."

Lee smiled. Suddenly the world seemed to be enveloped in an inky blackness. Lee blinked.

_' What the hell!'_

She looked around .She was all alone. The field, the river, the stars all had been swallowed up in the dark nothingness.

She looked around desperately .Her heart pounding.

_' Faraco..Wasn't he sitting beside me?'_ Lee looked around desperately _' Hotohori? Menesku?'_

"Faraco! Hotohori! Menesku "She called their name aloud, desperately hoping for an answer. She felt dread settle in her stomach like a cold weight. There was no answer.

She was shaking _' This is a nightmare .A horrible nightmare..'_

_' Pinch yourself you stupid girl '_the voice in her head spoke _' At least determine whether you are awake or asleep.'_

"Good Idea "Lee spoke out aloud. Even the sound of her voice was better than the silence surrounding her. She pinched herself hard.

_' Holy shit that hurt!'_ Lee panicked looking at the reddened spot on her arm _' I..I **am **awake.'_

Her first instinct was to run in circles screaming her head off. But on further contemplation she felt that it would be of no use. She wiped the droplets of sweat that had gathered on her head.

_' Okay '_ the voice in her head spoke in a rather strained voice _' There is got to be an explanation for this.'_

Lee tensed. What was that? It was almost like the faint flutter of wings. Lee watched a sparrow fly towards her .It was wavering in mid air beating its tiny wings fruitlessly. Something in her gut told her that the sparrow was trying to reach her..

She tried instead to reach for the sparrow but was rooted to the spot where she stood unable to move, the vast darkness like a barrier between them .The sparrow flew hard, but like her it seemed to be restrained by something. Then suddenly the dark ness around the sparrow heaved like a live beast slashing at the sparrow.

_' Watch Out!'_ The scream died at Lee's throat as she watched the sparrow go down helplessly beating its wings and lay as if dead on the dark ground.

The darkness around the sparrow swirled slowly like a whirlpool of dark water with the sparrow caught in the vortex.

Lee felt her legs shake._' What is happening? Somebody ...help.'_

Then she saw the darkness near the shadow melt away. An azure dragon lay curled up not far from the sparrow. Light from an unknown source shone on the blue dragon's shining scales and smoke came out of its nostrils .It was sleeping .Lee was mesmerized.

Then suddenly the dragon opened its lazy eyelids and looked at her ...Lee froze. Her world shook..

_' Lee..Lee'_

Lee blinked .She felt warm. Instinctively she snuggled further into the warmth. Again she felt herself being shaken.

"Lee "

Slowly Lee became aware of the cool breeze that caressed her face and the arms that held her .She bushed vividly trying to detach her.

But the arms still held her protectively "Are you okay Lee?"

"Yes .I am Faraco "Lee tried once more to unsuccessfully detach herself from Faraco's embrace.

"I am glad."Faraco tightened his hold on her and nuzzled into her silky hair.

Lee felt her cheeks burn "Umm... Faraco " She nudged him a little.

Faraco's face became pale when he realized their position and let her go as if he was burnt. They sat awkwardly for a while both their faces flaming.

Then Faraco blurted out "I.I..Am sorry .I was very worried. Its just that..Well you.."

"Its all right "Lee stopped his lame attempts at explanation "I know you meant well."

_' That..And you totally liked it ' _The voice in her head said slyly.

Lee blushed red _' Get a grip girl .Try thinking of something else.'_

She frowned. That dream..Or was it a vision .Was somebody trying to convey something to her?

"I think I had a vision Faraco."

"A vision?"Faraco repeated surprised.

Lee nodded.

"Lady Lee, you are still awake..?"Lee turned towards Hotohori.

Both Hotohori and Menesku had returned to the camp.

"Umm..I couldn't sleep "Lee said lamely.

Hotohori's sharp eyes studied the pink dust on Lee's cheeks and the paleness of Faraco's profile.

_' What happened here?'_ He thought quietly.

_' Faraco better not have done anything to upset Lee .If he has then as Suzaku as my witness I will make him pay..Seishi or no seishi.'_ His face remained pleasant, though his normally kind eyes hardened a bit.

He sat down "I see."

"Lee had a vision." Faraco spoke up abruptly if only to dispel the sudden palpable tension that seemed to hang like stale air around them.

"Indeed "Hotohori's interest was piqued "Would you tell us about it?"

Lee gulped. Everybody's attention was fixed on her. Even Menesku had actually abandoned cleaning his already shiny blade to pay attention to her.

"Well I was sitting with Faraco, when suddenly I was in this black hole..."

"Black hole?"

"Umm..you know ..darkness everywhere .Basically I was alone in a dark creepy place .I called for you but no body answered .Then I saw a sparrow trying to reach me ,but something held it back .Then the darkness attacked the sparrow .I tried to help it, but I ...was like totally paralyzed .Then I saw a blue dragon sleeping just where the sparrow had landed . First the dragon was sleeping ...then it opened its eyes and looked at me ..."Lee gulped again "Then ..I ..woke up ..Does that make any sense ?"

"No "Hotohori had to admit "But it seems that the sparrow ..Could it be that somebody was asking for our help ?"

"Whats the deal with the blue dragon ?"Faraco frowned .

Hotohori turned towards Menesku "What do you think ?"

Menesku was quiet .When he spoke at last his voice was very grim "I know that visions and dreams are a way for the Gods to give us a glimpse of the things to come .I also know that some sorcerers use visions to transmit messages .However .."

He paused a while "However experience has taught me not to put too much faith in dreams .No matter how disturbing a dream may be it would be foolishness to dwell on it .What will be ..will be .What we could do is remain on our guard and be extra vigilant ."

He sighed "And even if somebody did want our help ,where would we find that person ? I am sure that the sparrow did not leave any travel directions ."

Lee frowned .But Menesku's words made sense .True the dream disturbed her ,but it would be unwise to spend too much time pondering on it .

"Menesku is right "Hotohori broke the silence that had descended when Menesku had drawn to his conclusion "It _would _be foolishness to dwell on something of which we understand so little .Perhaps you should try to sleep Lady Lee .Morning always brings new answers ."

Lee smiled "Perhaps ..I should ."Unbidden and yawn rose to her lips "Goodnight then boys "

_' Boys ?'_ Menesku nodded his head _' No sense of propriety at all .'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So how is our patient doing ?"Suraco asked entering into the room .

"The same ."Sotisku's answer was strained .It was the first time that he was hardly getting any response to his medicines .It was frustrating.

It was stifling inside .The windows had been closed and the shutters drawn .

"God ...why have you closed the windows ? "Suraco fingered the collar of his tunic .

"I don't know .Princess asked me to do it ."

Suraco frowned .He did not like the situation at all .Firstly they were helping a Suzaku seishi ..the enemy .Secondly when he was returning he felt something ,a presence that chilled him .Why the hell were they putting their life on the line for some girl ..more importantly ..their enemy ?

"So where is the brat and her mother ?"

Suraco came to stand by the bedside "In the barn ."

"How the hell did you get them out of the house in the first place ?"

"Told them some shitty story about the Black warrior sending vampires to kill the woman ."

Sotisku chuckled "And they bought such a ludicrous tale !"

"Ninety nine percent of the misfortunes in Konon is blamed on the Black warrior Sotisku "Suraco grinned "From the failing of crops to the death of cattle ."

Sotisku yawned and messaged his neck "Suraco sponge her forehead with this .I will be back in a jiffy."

"I will touch the female when hell freezes over "Suraco swore .

"Suraco ...I need to get some more hot water from the kitchen ."

"I will do it for you ."

"I also need to drink some tea ."Sotisku's stomach gave a loud rumble "I also need to eat ."

"Well so do I "Suraco said mulishly .

"You will ..after I am done "Sotisku sighed "What the hell is your problem anyway ?"

"Must I spell it out for you ?"

"Aren't you even remotely interested to know what caused this to a seishi ?"

"No "Suraco's eyes flashed angrily "It is not our concern ."

"Whatever you say "Sotisku shrugged "Be gentle ."

He walked out of the room .

Suraco stared at the Luke warm water in the basin . Angrily he wetted the sponge and proceeded to wipe Chulivey's pale sweat streaked temple .

"Suzaku seishi "He swore lightly "Nothing but trouble ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had taken the last vestiges of her energy to transmit that message .But she had ,and she hoped against hope that her message would be understood .But she knew that help could not arrive ..would not arrive in time .She would not live to see the sunrise ..

She was tired ,incredibly tired . Her limbs felt like lead and her head was heavy .She tried to move but felt as if unseen tentacles was holding her back .She tried to prise her eyelids open but they were too heavy .

She felt something soft and wet on her face . It rubbed her temple in soothing circular motions . Strangely she felt warm and safe .She could not sense the dark shadow that had pursued her for so long .

_Where am I ?_

Slowly her eyelids fluttered open .Her vision was blurred .But she sensed a shadowy form sponging her forehead .She could sense his lips move but did not understand the words that came through it . She sensed his eyes on her face ..green eyes ..like gemstones ...

Then darkness enveloped her once more .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So she opened her eyes and fainted again ."Suraco explained to an anxious Sotisku who had come running into the room at his call .

"So my restorative did work ."Sotisku's face broke into a smile .

"Whatever ."

Keeah was standing by the window ,an unusually brooding look on her face ."Perhaps both of you should take a rest .I will take the first watch ."

"But .."Suraco protested .

"Go" Keeah's voice brooked no argument .

Suraco sighed and glanced at the pale girl once more _' Why the hell are we doing this again ?'_

He frowned _' Oh yeah ! I don't know .And even though you are kind of pretty ,you are still the enemy ; so I don't get why we are busting our ass to save your butt .'_

"Quit brooding Suraco "Keeah chuckled "But if you really want to brood then go join Sotisku in that corner ."

"I will "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah frowned .Two hours had passed and still nothing . Yet her stomach was still tied in nauseating knots .Her instincts were never wrong . There was the shadow of death on this seishi .She was surprised at the vileness of the aura that enveloped Chulivey .She was no saint .She had killed people , crushed any who stood in her way ,and had rather ruthlessly waged war .Some of the actions she had perpetrated was bad ..but then war itself was evil ...

But nothing she did could be compared to the raw evilness that pulsated around the comatose girl .It gave her the strange sensation that insects were crawling up her spine .She had felt an aura like this once before .It was very faint ..but ..It was when they had brought in her father's body ...

_' Concentrate Keeah '_ She told herself

Suddenly she felt the shuttered window shake violently and burst open .

_' What the hell ?'_

Keeah barely had time to gather herself when she suddenly had the sensation of being doused in ice-cold water . A violently cold wind was blowing through the now open window . The feeble lamps flickered and died out .The room was plunged in inky darkness .

"Princess .."Sotisku's voice shook a little .

A faint ball of fire flickered in Keeah's hand _' Where is all this damn wind coming from ?'_

Suddenly she felt another presence in the room "On guard "She hissed "We have company ."

She saw a dark mist swirl like a swarm of bees slowly solidifying into a shape .Keeah shuddered . What depths of hell had dredged out a creature such as this ?

_' Seiryuu arm me '_ For the first time since she had learnt of the existence of Seiryuu she called his name in battle .Strangely enough calling upon Seiryuu seemed to give her new strength .

She stood between the creature and the bed , a red hot fireball sizzling in her hands "Be gone "Her voice betrayed none of her fear "Or as Seiryuu as my witness I will rip you apart ."

It felt right to call upon Seiryuu in the heat of battle .It was almost as if a part of her being that was missing had returned to her .She felt stronger .

The shadow merely floated towards her ..Angrily Keeah hurled the ball of fire at the creature . The creature did not dodge .Instead it flung out many tentacles and absorbed the fireball into its belly .

_' What the ..' _Keeah's eyes widened a bit ,but she gritted her teeth and hurled fireballs at it ..And just as the amorphous body of a jellyfish engulfs its prey in its many tentacles ..So did the creature absorb Keeah's continuous fire attacks in its shadowy body .

"Holy ..shit "Sotisku was white watching Keeah's fruitless attacks "This does not look good."

Suraco got up ,Thrusting Chulivey at Sotisku "Keep the woman alive ."He spat .

The temperature of the room had plunged lower .Chulivey was shivering violently .Suraco opened his leather jacket and tossed it at Sotisku "Use this .We are after all trying to save the wench .if she should die from cold then it would defeat the entire purpose of going through this shit ."

"Can It Suraco "Sotisku's eyes flashed "Help princess ."

Suraco edged towards the creature .Keeah was panting .Beads of sweat glittered on her smooth forehead . He concentrated .

The creature turned its sightless face towards him .Before he could react he saw a tentacle move towards him like lightning ..and then the world went black ..

Keeah watched helplessly as Suraco was plummeted through the wooden wall, which collapsed like a sheet of paper .Suraco lay motionless under the rubble in hallway outside bleeding from his multiple injuries . Never before had she seen Suraco being wiped out so easily in a battle .

_' Oh ..we are in deep shit '_ She hurled another chi blast at the creature ._' Damn it ! Why won't you freaking die !'_

Suddenly she felt herself thrown violently on the floor pinned there by a dark tentacle .She struggled ineffectually but she felt her energy pass from her like water through a sieve .Vaguely she was aware of Sotisku trying to help her and the dark tentacle piercing his shoulder throwing him backwards against the wall .

_' Seiryuu ' _She pleaded _' I know that we have forgotten you for long .But we were ignorant .Help us mighty Dragon ."_

_'He will not help you ' _A cold dark voice in her head said _' He has never helped anybody .'_

There was a dull ache in her head .She turned her blurry eyes towards the window .A dark shadow stood there .It was the same person who had approached them before .

_' But I can .Do you want me to help you ?'_

_' Get the fuck out of my head .' _Keeah struggled ,the ache in her head increasing .The cold tentacle tightened around her neck .

_' It would be pity if you were to die like this .We could have been such friends '_ the voice chuckled .

_' Go fuck yourself .'_

_' Such language ' _the voice was teasing_ ' you and me are the same .We both have such darkness in us waiting to be tapped . Do you not feel it ?'_

The dull ache in Keeah's head intensified . Horrified she felt something uncoil in her .something dangerous ..like a slumbering beast .

_' Stop messing with my head .'_ Keeah doubled her struggle.

_' Darkness runs in your very veins my dear . You belong with me .'_

_' Like hell I do '_ Something inside Keeah snapped _' if there is a beast inside me it is for me to control.'_

Power flowed like liquid fire in her veins .Her head ached so badly that she felt it would burst open like a rotten watermelon .Her dark eyes turned a shimmering pulsating blue so bright that it seemed to be almost white .Blue fames licked around her body expanding to fill the room with a violent white hot light that seemed to evaporate darkness as it spread ...

And then she sank into oblivion .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusagi :Thank you so much for the review .

The priestess of Seiryuu will be coming soon enough .

Keep reading

Please review !


	22. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Shakespeare .I am just borrowing his quote.

**_Mischief Thou art afoot, Take whichever way thou will - Shakespeare _**

Chapter 18:

Yang sighed .Her neck ached a bit. Cursing she massaged the offending area.

_' This is what you get by pouring over a book for too long.'_ Frowning she yawned _' I need some coffee.'_

_' But can I stop reading it?'_

She tried to close the book but found her hand itching to turn the next page.

_' I swear..this book is like an addiction ...'_

Forcing her eyes from the book she glanced at her watch. Three hours had passed. She glanced at the yellowing pages again

_' But in that book..nearly two weeks have passed ...' _She tried to remember as to how a connection was maintained between her grandma and grandaunt Miaka._' Yes, I remember now. Their uniform, it was their link..But Lee is now wearing ordinary clothes.'_

Menesku had made Lee change into clothes that were normally worn by women in Konon .It was smart embroidered tunic with soft cotton pants and small leather pumps. Okay so it wasn't all _that _normal but at least it didn't scream _' Hey! I am the miko! Attack me!'_

It severed her link with Lee, but Yang agreed with Menesku .She did not want her friend to travel all over a savage land decked up like a Christmas tree. Speaking of which...

Her mind came to Keeah _' That girl is strange.and powerful..I have a strong feeling that if Seiryuu was unsealed then she ..she would be .._' She shivered a little_ ' Nakago..Well not Nakago exactly..But his present counterpart ..at least she doesn't appear to be as evil ..But why on earth did she save Chulivey? Man this is confusing. Wait a minute.. Does this mean that I ...I will be ..I could be the Seiryuu no Miko?'_

Yang's eyebrows formed a deep 'v' shape _' Well since every thing that has happened so far has given me a sense of deja vu, I just might end up in my grandma's shoes... Well that may be so, but I will be damned if I let anyone use me as a pawn..'_

'_..Then why the hell am I feeling like a fucking pawn on some giant chessboard..Life sucks..' _Yang closed the book forcefully _' I don't feel so great about closing the book. But I must prepare myself .I must arm myself...with..Pepper spray .. I'll get some pepper spray from the store..'_

Her face fell _' How the hell will I get this book out of the library?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori sat up straight .His knuckles white on the hilt of his sword.

' Tell me you felt that Menesku ' His voice was tense.

Menesku's white face indicated that he had indeed felt the enormous ripple of energy that passed over them like a capricious wind.' I believe it came from further up north.'

As usual, the cool one. The sky had just began to lighten indicating the coming of dawn ..It had come, as suddenly as a tidal wave and disappeared like the flickering flame of a dying lamp..But it had been enough...enough to make the hair on the nape of their neck rise..

Lee was scared "What was that?"Her face was very white.

Faraco who had transformed into a giant golden dog in order to guard Lee was growling, haunches raised, teeth bared ..

" I feel strange "Lee said slowly "I have felt like this before..When the sleeping dragon opened its eyes ...and looked at me ..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Taiskun watched the expanding sphere of energy, a cryptic gleam in her eyes.

_' So you failed old friend ' _

_**' This is just the beginning my dear Taiskun '**_

_' I know.'_

**_' I will have what I want.'_**

_' Will you now? Let me remind you dear friend..You must reap what you sow.'_

**_' No..No dear friend .You will reap what I will sow.."_**

Taiskun looked at the heap of rubble that used to be the inn and sighed.

_' For the sake of this world..I hope I have taken the right decision.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ukano tried to act brave. But as the night progressed something seemed to suck the warmth out of the air. It was a dark oppressive feeling and the temperature in the barn seemed to plummet. Yuka shivered as well and she put her arms protectively around Ukano.

Time seemed to drag along, the darkness stifling as the flickering light of the lamp did little to dispel the dense darkness .The mule and the two cows who resided at the barn were very agitated but now even they had quieted down, their large eyes filled with some mute terror. Ukano snuggled deeper into her mother's arms shivering, all kinds of thoughts running amok in her head.

Still ..Night passed idly. And Ukano could not remember when shehad fallen into a deep slumber.

It was the violent explosion that woke her .She sat up groggily feeling her mother's arm tightening around her.

"Mother?"

Yuka merely hugged her closer still and remained staring wide eyed at the violent blue light that came in through the cracks in the barn door.

Then there was silence once more...

"What happened mother?"

Yuka shuddered .She wanted to reassure Ukano..But none came..All she could hear was silence .It was impossible to determine what happened out there.

Ukano tried to move.

"Not a word child "Yuka hissed urgently "We do not know what happened out there."

Ukano gulped._' Cousin Chulivey ..I hope you are well ..And you Lady Suzano..'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sotisku groaned. _' I feel as if I have been trampled under the foot of wild horses.'_

He sat up gingerly .The room where Chulivey had been housed was destroyed .The roof and that face of the inn was blown off...

_' Holy..shit !'_

Sotisku groaned limping on to his feet._' Where the hell is Princess and Suraco?'_

He felt something sticky on his forehead. Grimacing he put a hand on his head. He watched the blood on his hand in a detached manner.

He looked around. Chulivey was still lying in a corner wrapped in Suraco's leather tunic .Her face was very pale but she was breathing easily .Her clothing was a little singed, but otherwise she okay.

_' God..You so aren't worth the trouble.' _

His bag was still lying beside her. Thankfully, all the vials in it were still intact .He took out a vial and sipped from it. He felt some strength returning to his limbs. Hastily he bandaged his wound and proceeded to search for his comrades.

He found Keeah lying on the ground .Her tunic was singed and her hair spilled like a satin veil around her .The beads of the enchanted necklace she had worn was scattered all around. The spell had broken revealing her actual form. Hastily he turned Keeah around. Her face was pale but thankfully there were no lacerations on her face or elsewhere.

_' She looks exhausted.'_

Sotisku worked with controlled haste when he opened and put a phial under Keeah's nose. The slightly pungent fumes made Keeah's eyes flutter open. For a while they seemed incoherent, then focused on Sotisku.

"Suraco?"

"I will attend to him presently "

Keeah sat up " I am alright .Go attend to him."

"I will " Sotisku handed Keeah a phial "Drink."

Keeah took the phial from Suraco and gulped it down "Work quickly Sotisku .We need to leave this place before the villagers gather enough courage to investigate here."

Sotisku nodded and proceeded to Suraco who still lay unconscious. Keeah hobbled up .The throbbing ache in her head had lessened somewhat .She looked around.

_' Did..I do this?'_

She frowned. She searched among the rubble till she found her discarded and now somewhat burnt cloak. She pulled the hood over her face, casting her features into darkness.

She walked to where Sotisku was bandaging a very pale Suraco. There was a very nasty gash across his stomach and his pale skin was lined with bruises. Like her, his enchanted necklace had snapped revealing his mussed golden hair.

" I trust you are not too badly wounded Suraco."Keeah's voice was a little anxious.

Suraco tried to smile, which was a difficult task considering his spilt and bruised lips "Heh, I have been through worse."

"I am glad "Keeah smiled and offered him her hand "But let me give you a hand."

Suraco accepted Keeah's hand gratefully " I swear Princess "He winced "Not even Menesku hits this hard."

"I know."Keeah said quietly "Come let us leave this place quickly."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She groaned .Her head ached and her limbs felt like lead..but for once she was not afraid .She felt free . For days she had felt the dark presence haunt her footsteps ..And now it was gone ..She could almost feel the strength returning to her limbs .She felt the soft morning light on her eyelids .It was a soothing sensation .Her eyelids fluttered open of their own accord this time .Her vision was still a little blurry.

Her eyes fell on a shock of golden hair that glittered in the light of the rising sun .She could make out the outline of a man .She frowned a bit when the man pulled a dark hood over his head.

She tried to sit up. But her limbs would not obey "Whom?"Her voice was weak and even to her own ears her speech sounded disjointed and slurred.

She felt the hazy outline move towards her. Green eyes stared at her from under the hood .It was him ..The one that was sponging her forehead yesterday .Did he make the nightmare stop? She tried to raise her hand to remove his hood ..But her hand was numb.

" I think she is waking up " His voice had a soft silky feel.

She became aware of other people in the room. Shadowy forms ..Hooded .She felt something warm forced down her throat.

"Can we leave now ?"He sounded bored .

"Thank..You ..Friend." Her words came in gasps.

The green eyes turned towards her, they were mocking, "Rest assured my Lady, we are no friend of yours."

Then he was gone..They were all gone ..Her mysterious saviors ..And her green-eyed knight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please review!


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:

The sky was an oppressive shade of gray .The heat today was even more stifling .The threat of a coming storm hung in the air. Three riders rode across the grassy plains at a break neck pace .The skin of their powerful steeds were shining with sweat and they left little dust storms at their wake.

Lee was not happy .The wind played with her rebellious locks as she clutched her cloak desperately, shrinking further back into the set of protective arms that held her safe. She had woken this morning with a rather unpleasant feeling .It was the kind of feeling she had before her mathematics exams .She had butterflies in her stomach. It was weird considering that there was nothing remotely romantic about what she was feeling. Apparently her three companions felt it as well...

_" I had felt like it once before ...when the dragon opened its sleeping eyes and looked at me.."_

_"What?" It was Hotohori. He turned if possible two shades paler than before and Lee could swear that she saw his eyes turn red for a spilt second._

_" I do not like this at all "Faraco's voice was a low growl .He had reverted to his human form "This is ill omen."_

_"Put such foolish notions out of your head Faraco " Menesku was calm. He was quickly folding up the small tent " It ill suits a solider to be superstitious."_

_Faraco glared at Menesku but held his peace._

_"But what could it mean Menesku?" Hotohori questioned._

_"I .do not know my Lord." Menesku paused "But at least now we know where our presence is required."_

Lee jerked up from a reverie as Hotohori arms around her waist tightened a bit as their ride jumped gracefully over a hedge .Lee squeezed her eye shut and turned an unpleasant shade of green.

_' Riding away on speeding horses with handsome men is soo overrated.' _The voice in her head grumbled _' Horses are definitely not my favorite mode of transport.'_

'_ I agree '_ Lee whimpered.

The end result of the discussion they had this morning landed her in this particular predicament. Hotohori had agreed with Menesku that they should immediately depart for the source of that unusual energy flux with all haste. Hotohori, always the gentleman offered her a ride.

_' And to think that I was getting all riled up and blushing.' _Lee groaned _' I have learnt my lesson. Horse + Handsome man (who is also a prince)+Girl No romance + Lots of anxiety + Desire not to be thrown off horse +Soreness.'_

_' God..when will we stop ?'_

Lee has a very childish desire to pout and ask

_' Are we there yet?'_

Suddenly she felt the horse come to a skidding halt .Lee opened an eye.

_' Ah ..Praise to the heavens above. We have finally stopped.'_

They had stopped in front of a river .It was not very wide but its water was turbulent and muddy rushing away with unbridled haste towards the ocean.

Menesku looked towards the misty outline of mountains at a distance." It must have rained in the mountains last night. That is why the river is swollen."

" The currents look dangerous "Faraco looked at the turbulent waters as they swirled in a foamy mass around the jagged rocks that reared its wicked head through the murky waters."Is there no other way across?"

"No "Menesku said grimly "This is the shortest path .We could of course try to ride along the river bed and see if we find a bridge or a boat."

"Is there a chance that the water level in this river would go down?"Hotohori questioned.

"If it doesn't rain tonight then by tomorrow morning the river's water level will be back to normal." Menesku stated, "It will be safe to cross then."

"Ah!" Hotohori swore angrily alighting from his horse and looking angrily at the river "Another delay. I think that the Gods are conspiring against us."

He turned and touched the nose of his enormous black stallion "My father once told me how North Wind's dame had carried him across the swollen River of Swords."There was a very dangerous gleam in his eyes and his lips curved into a slow somewhat deceptive lazy smile as he leaned towards his favorite steed.

"It is time to make our parents proud "He whispered.

He mounted his steed once more. Lee turned towards him a little unsettled by his smile .He adjusted her position a little so that she was seated diagonally in front of him, both her legs dangling on one side.

"Hold on tight "He grinned putting both her hands around his waist.

Lee could feel her cheeks heating up "Ho..Hotohori ..?"

"Trust me "His voice was confident and reassuring .

"Come on "Hotohori tugged the reins causing North Wind to rise on his hind legs .Lee gave a small squeak and buried her face in Hotohori's chest clutching his tunic .

"North wind and I will lead the way !"

_' What ?'_ Lee paled _' He isn't ..He wouldn't ...'_

She gasped as North Wind surged forward into the torrential waters ,the cold muddy flow coming up to his chest .

_' And I Thought that Hotohori was the sane one .I am beginning to understand why Menesku and he are such good friends."_

North Wind struggled against the raging current ,foam rising to his mouth ,skin shining with sweat . But he kept going ,Hotohori's hand on his reins holding him steady ,his gentle voice giving him strength . North Wind was carried a bit down stream in the current but he pulled through and scrambled onto the bank somewhat diagonal to their original position .

Hotohori turned towards Menesku and Faraco on the other bank "Come "He called to them "Will you let such a mere obstacle deter you ?"

A faint appreciative smile was hovering on Menesku's lips .He turned towards the white faced Faraco. "Come ,do you not hear our King calling ?"

"Both of you are insane ."

"Are you frightened Faraco ?"

Faraco was silent . Menesku chuckled "If you become chicken hearted at this then how do you expect to protect Lady Lee from the Black Warrior ?"

Faraco growled "You talk too much ."

"I hadn't realized "

Faraco didn't miss the sarcasm in his words .He moved his steed forward .

Hotohori smirked as he watched Menesku and Faraco endeavor to cross the stream . It was then that he became aware of how tightly Lee held him still ,her body shaking a little .

"Lady Lee ?"He put his fingers under Lee's chin and lifted her face towards him .Her face was pale and little sweat drops hung like dew drops on her forehead .Her eyes were squeezed shut .

"Lady Lee "He chuckled "Open your eyes .Look we are across ."

Lee slowly opened her eyes and looked around . Hotohori saw relief on her lovely features ,color returning to her bloodless cheeks .Then she turned her stormy blue eyes towards him .

"What were you thinking ?" Her cheeks were flushed with anger and her eyes were positively sparkling .

Hotohori chuckled "Did I tell you how beautiful you look when you are angry ?"

"Was that a compliment ?"

"No .It was the truth ."

"Oh and it is supposed to make me forget about your insane attempt to get us both killed ."

"Maybe " Hotohori's voice was teasing " So ...is it working ?"

Lee felt her anger melt away ..somewhat .She couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up to her lips . Hotohori looked at her and smiled .He liked Lee's laughter . It was warm and pleasant .He looked up. Menesku and Faraco had already crossed the river .But he was surprised at the expression in Faraco's eyes .His face was quite expressionless but his eyes had an odd gleam in their brown depths . Comprehension dawned on Hotohori and his lips curved into a slow smile .

_' So this is how it is Faraco . ' _

While they were crossing the river Faraco was more concerned about not getting washed away .He managed to scramble onto the bank after Menesku .A sound of laughter then caught his attention .It was Lee .She was laughing. Her laughter always managed to do funny things to his stomach . But he felt his heart clench violently when he saw exactly what had made Lee laugh .

_' What is happening to me ?I have never felt this strange traitorous urge to do bodily harm to my liege before .. '_ Faraco frowned consciously drawing a mask over his face to hide his turbulent feelings, desperately trying to stop the rising tide of envy when he saw Hotohori make Lee laugh

_' What did he say to make her laugh like that ?'_ He thought resentfully _' **I **want to be the one to bring that lovely blush on her face ..not him ...Oh Suzaku ...' _His eyes widened a little _' Do ..I ..love Lee ?'_

He felt Hotohori's eyes on him and he saw the slow understanding smile that formed on his lips . Faraco paled a little .

_' Suzaku ..I think he knows ...' _Understanding began to dawn on Faraco ._' Does he ..love her as well ?'_

He frowned _' what a stupid question ..of course he loves Lee ...The real question is ..who holds Lee's heart ?'_

Lee felt Faraco's gaze on her .

" Are you okay Lee ?" He asked leading his horse towards them .

"Yes ,I am ."She smiled _' God why is he looking at me like that ?'_

_' It gives us a strange fuzzy feeling ..not altogether unplesant ..'_ The voice in her head said .

Lee felt her cheeks heat up once more _' Get a grip girl .' _

"Well ,now that we are all across ,I see no reason to tarry any longer ."Hotohori and Faraco's eyes met again . Hotohori smirked at the veiled challenge in Faraco's eyes "Let's move forward."

He pulled North Wind's reins "Hah !"

North Wind broke into a spirited gallop ,leaving a cloud of dust behind .Faraco frowned and then galloped after them .

Menesku's lips twitched ,his sharp gray eyes had observed the scene unfolding in front of him with slightly amused eyes .

_' This is way better than a kabuki play .'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was nearing dusk . The sky looked gloomy and the weather was stifling . Three men were hurrying back to their village . It was quite clear that they were simple folk ,their heads covered with large straw hats .One of them held a fishing rod over his shoulders ,but the basket they carried was empty .

"This weather is terrible Wang " One of the travellers addressed one of his companions .

"Ah yes ,it is indeed Chou "Wang wiped the sweat from his forehead "And we had no luck with the fish anyway ."

"It is all an ill omen " The third villager said ominously "Did you not hear what happened in the next village ."

Wang frowned " I think ..I have heard rumors .."

"Well .."The third villager's voice fell dramatically "They say something terrible happened at the Hungry pig ."

"Hungry pig ? That's the name of the inn in the next village . "Chou said quietly "I know Tenjou . Very nice man .What happened Toki ?"

Before Toki could answer ,thundering hoof beats were heard .They tensed . Pockets of lawlessness still existed in Konon . Any stranger was looked upon suspiciously ..especially if they came on horseback .

The large black stallion skidded to a halt in front of them . They looked up at the horsemen .It was clear that they had ridden hard and fast . Their clothes were covered with dust and their boots cacked with mud .

The man on the black stallion was riding with a girl .She was swathed in a brown cloak and looked extremely sleepy .His turned his black eyes towards them .

"Pardon me sir ,but are we near a village ?"

His accent was refined and his manners graceful .He must be a man of high birth .

Toki bowed "Yes my Lord .It is but a small distance from here ."

"We have come from the capital ,hearing of an attack here ."the black-eyed man spoke again "Is there trouble in your village ?"

The three villagers shared frightened looks . Chou licked his lips "No trouble in ..this village my Lord...but .."

"But what ..speak up "

"There is a village ..just beyond that forest ..We have heard rumors that something ..happened there ."

There was a moment of silence . Then the black-eyed man smiled "Thank you my good man ."

He turned towards his other companions "Lets go then ."

The three villagers stared for sometime after the riders till they disappeared over the horizon .Then they once again proceeded towards the village finding eager to share this little tit-bit with their fellow villagers .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chulivey sat on a pile of hay drinking the broth Aunt Yuka had cooked . She felt much stronger . The dark shadow that had haunted her footsteps was there no longer ..She still had trouble believing that she was indeed saved ..at least for a while ..

_' It only proves that there ..is some truth in what ..I have unearthed ...'_

The inn was in shambles .The entire face of her bedroom was vaporized running nearly half of the inn. By some weird luck ,the kitchen was still intact ..but the house was generally uninhabitable . So , they had to move to the barn for the time being .Yuka was standing at the door her eyes searching the road for a sign of Tenjou .The daylight had suddenly gone out and the wind had picked up .

Ukano plopped down in front of Chulivey "Hey cousin ,how are you feeling now ?"

"Good "Chulivey smiled setting down the bowl .

"I am glad "Yuka sighed ,closing the barn door "I think your uncle has been held up in the storm ."

" I am sorry about the inn "

Yuka smiled "Silly girl .You are safe .That is all that really matters "She paused "Anyway ,I found this on the table in the kitchen ."

She brought out a small bag . Untying the silken thread that closed its mouth she emptied its contents on her palm .

"Rubies !" Chulivey exclaimed .

"Aren't they pretty ?"Ukano exclaimed turning the red stones in her hand as they sparkled in the firelight "And soo shiny .."

"So you see .."Yuka smiled "We can build ten inns if we so choose ."She turned "I will get you some more broth .."

"Honestly Aunt Yuka "Chulivey protested "I ..don't think I can eat any more ."

"Rubbish ."

Thoughtfully Chulivey put all the stones inside the bag .From what Ukano told her she was saved by three people ,two boys and a girl .But she did not believe the story they told Ukano ..She knew that the Black Warrior was not chasing her ..Neither could she forget what the golden haired man said ..She could still feel his mocking green eyes boring into her ...

_' I assure you my Lady ,we are no friend of yours .'_

"What are you thinking about Cousin ?"Ukano's voice brought her out of her reverie .

"Nothing "Chulivey said lamely "Go put these in a safe place ."Her hand froze midway .

_'These designs ..they are ...not familiar '_ She frowned _' But ..yes ..This design is quite popular in Kutou .This bag is definitely woven in Kutou .But ..what is it doing here ?'_

"Cousin Chulivey "Ukano tugged at Chulivey's hand . Jerking up she gave Ukano the bag "Go ."

Ukano smiled and hid the bag under a loose floorboard .

Chulivey could hear the howl of the wind outside .The storm had finally arrived . The barn door creaked under the savage onslaught of the wind but held steady .There was a heavy knock on the door.

Yuka turned around from the steaming pot , a little startled .

" I think that is your father ."

Ukano ran to the door .With some difficulty she opened the heavy wooden bolt . The barn door swung open bringing in a wild gust of wind . It was raining heavily outside . Ukano felt herself gently shoved inside by a man while two other men came in leading three dripping horses .One of these horses had a small very wet figure bundled in a drab brown cloak sitting atop it . As soon as they were inside one of the men closed the door and secured the bolt . The man who had entered first helped the solitary rider to dismount .

It was a girl .She removed the wet hood from her face and looked around with wide interested eyes .

Yuka studied them with increasing surprise and fear .

"Who are you ?" Her voice shook a little .

The man turned towards her and removed his hood revealing jet-black hair that stuck to his face.

"I beg your pardon .It was not my intention to scare you ."

Chulivey's eyes widened a little as her eyes fell on the dark haired man .

"We are graced by your presence my Lord Hotohori "Her voice betrayed none of her inner turmoil as she hobbled to her feet .Her eyes rested lightly on the girl ..

"So ..the miko has come ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Moonchildcnb 13 : Thank you so much for reviewing .As for the pairings ..it will become clear eventually ..

Keep reading !

Please review !


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 20:

Hotohori's eyes narrowed dangerously, his hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword as he studied Chulivey.

_' How did she recognize me? But more than that how did she recognize Lee?'_

His voice mirrored his unspoken thoughts "Who are you woman? Friend or foe?"

Chulivey bowed " I am Chulivey, my Lord. This is my Aunt Yuka and my cousin Ukano."

Hotohori's eyes fell on the young girl who looked at him wide eyes .His stern black eyes softened a little.

"Are you really the Prince?"Her voice was curious.

"Perhaps."Hotohori smiled.

Ukano pondered on this for a while "Then where is your crown?"

"I had to leave it at the capital."

"Why?"

"Because I am on a mission."

"Are you going to save a princess from an evil demon? Will you fight the black warrior?"

"Ukano "Chulivey cut in softly but firmly "Cease your questions for a while. My Lord, I believe that you have already seen the condition of the inn. This is a poor accommodation for a prince..."She waved her hand around the barn "But please accept the little hospitality that we have to offer."

"Thank you "Hotohori inclined his head gracefully."But you have not yet explained how you recognized me."

"I will my Lord. Perhaps this should allay your doubts a little "She rolled up the sleeve of her hand to display the sign that glowed faintly.

"You...are a seishi."Menesku moved a bit forward as if to verify the authenticity of the sign.

"Yes "Chulivey said.

"But Suzano said that you already knew that Cousin Chulivey was a seishi."Ukano piped in.

"I did?" Hotohori sounded confused "And who is Suzano?"

"She is very beautiful "Ukano responded enthusiastically "And she fights vampires!"

"What?"

"Forgive my Cousin."Chulivey cut in more firmly this time "Perhaps after you are refreshed a bit she tell you all about Suzano."

Hotohori looked at Ukano who was looking at him with wide hopeful eyes .He smiled." Sure."

After sometime they were sitting around the fire. Their sodden garments were hung on a line to help them dry .The storm still raged outside, the wind howling and battering against the door. But inside the barn it was warm and dry. Lee was feeling sleepy. Chulivey had offered her one of her robes. Now Chulivey was taller than her and therefore the robe was oversized, but it was warm and cozy.

When Chulivey and her family moved to the barn somewhere around noon, Yuka had brought some necessary supplies with them. That included some clothes, lanterns, some pots and pans and some food .She had offered the three men some of Tenjou's clothes. But Tenjou was of a short stocky stature and none of his clothes fit any of the men .So they had no other choice than to peel of they're dripping wet tunics and sit near the fire to dry them.

"So "Hotohori turned towards Chulivey, the translucent white undershirt was like a veil on his rippling muscles "Could you tell us what happened here?"

"Yes ..sort of "Chulivey stared into the fire "But before that perhaps you should listen to Ukano's side of the story ."

"Hmm..All right."

"Ukano "Chulivey called out to her cousin .She was at the other end of the barn helping her mother prepare some food.

At Chulivey's call she came bounding up to them "Cousin Chulivey?"

Hotohori patted the seat beside him "Come sit."

There was a blush on Ukano's cheek as she shyly took her place beside the fire.

"So Ukano, can you tell us what happened here?"

Ukano looked at Hotohori "Yes."

"Then tell us "

Ukano never had such an audience .She felt her chest visibly swell with pride."Well it all started at midday..."

There was a pin drop silence as she narrated the events of the previous day.

"Then ..this morning ..after the sun rose ..My mother and I went to see what happened. They were gone ...Suzano, Fahon and Kenji .We found Cousin Chulivey stumbling downstairs..and we came here ."Ukano ended lamely.

There was a collective exhale of breath. Then Hotohori spoke "You were very brave."

"I was?"Ukano sounded hopeful.

"Yes "Hotohori smiled at her "Now go and assist your mother."

Ukano was not pleased .She wanted to stay a while and listen to the tales of the capital .She pouted and reluctantly dragged her up.

"Maybe later I can tell you a wonderful story "Hotohori added as a way of compensation.

Ukano brightened up "Okay "She went to assist her mother.

"Okay time out."Faraco spoke up "The Black warrior has _vampires_?"

"He could have for all we know."Menesku shrugged "However we do not have any _special _force to fight such ..Things ."

"Does..he really have ..Vampires?"Lee's voice was shaky.

_' Because vampires have this unhealthy obsession with the blood of young, innocent, virgin females '_ The voice in her head reminded her _' In this case you .Okay ..so maybe you are not innocent ..but you are still young and a virgin .'_

"Lee calm down."Faraco put a reassuring hand over Lee's suddenly cold ones "Menesku stop frightening Lee."He said angrily.

Menesku raised an elegant eyebrow "Lady Lee need not be afraid .We will protect her."

_'Yeah right ' _the voice in her head snorted.

"I believe we are deviating from the actual topic here "Hotohori cut in "And Lady Chulivey has not told us her side of the story yet."

"Please my Lord "Chulivey said quietly "I am no lady, call me Chulivey."

"If you insist. Chulivey."

"Well one thing I can assure you Lady Lee "Chulivey smiled at the young girl "Whatever attacked me..was no vampire ."

"It wasn't?"Lee relaxed visibly.

_' Now that relieving.' _The voice in her head spoke.

"It was something far worse."

_' What !'_

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning."

"That would be nice."Hotohori agreed.

"It all started in the year Lord Hoshimaru was murdered."Chulivey began, noticing Hotohori stiffening instinctively at the mention of his late father's name."My uncle Tenjou and me went to the capital to witness your coronation. That is how I recognized you today ..."

_' But you have changed my Lord. Five years ago you were a boy, nearly swallowed up in silken robes and heavily laden with jewels .You were so distant ..A boy king ..I guess five years is the difference between a boy and man.'_

"When I was returning to my village I met a man called Sukitsho, my mentor."Chulivey continued with a sigh "Under his guidance I studied the art of magic for three years. With him I traveled all over Konon to further my knowledge."

_' I saw Konon change .I saw war break out afresh between Konon and Kutou .I saw Menesku take up the reigns as shogun of Konon .I saw him deal some crippling blows to the armies of Kutou .I, like the rest of Konon dreamed of a victory. And I saw the rise of The Black warrior...'_

"At the end of the third year, my master advised me to go the Konon school of Magic on the bank of the Lake of Tears to expand my horizon .So, I did .Two years passed and I though that I could be of some use in the fight against the black warrior .So, I decided to go to the capital .I was crossing the great grassy plains when I came across something."

_' A man... a dying man..An old friend.'_

" It was a parchment, yellow with age containing a most extraordinary ..Legend ..A story if you will.."

_' He made me memorize it ...He was gone the next morning..I searched. It was as if the earth had swallowed him up.'_

"Actually, it was only part of a story. But it intrigued me ..."

_' It challenged the very foundations of my beliefs..'_

" So, I began to research on it. It was then that I felt it.something following in my footsteps ..Something evil .."

_' An unseen dark shadow that seemed to feed on my very life-force ...A malevolent aura dredged up from the depths of hell.'_

" I tried to fight it ...but ...I am no weakling.still..."

_' How could I fight something I could not see.something that hid in my own shadow. The truth was I had no idea how to fight it. I tried putting up shields, it fed on it ...I tried to hit it with offensive spells..but I couldn't see it .Where would I direct my attacks ?After sometime I was too far gone to care .'_

"I kept walking..."

_' I could feel my strength fading ..but I walked on ..I knew that if I fell, I would never get up...'_

" I was not sure where I was going..."

_' Perhaps I wanted to see my family..Perhaps I hoped for a miracle ..I was not ready to die, not like that..not alone .'_

"Then today morning I finally felt.relieved..."

_' I felt free .The evil presence..It was gone...'_

"And so were they who saved me..Apparently.."

There was a long pause. Then Lee put one trembling hand over Chulivey's hand "Oh.."Her voice quivered with sympathy "How you must have suffered.."

"Actually the only thing that suffered is my pride."Chulivey chuckled bitterly "Apparently I am not as strong as I thought I was."

"What nonsense!"Lee declared indignantly "You could have died!"

_' Could have? I **would** have died..if ..'_ Chulivey bent forward and removed the loose floorboard to bring out the bag containing the rubies "They left this behind ..Fahon..Kenji and Suzano .."

Gingerly Hotohori took the bag and emptied its contents on the floor.

" Oh Suzaku!"Faraco's brown eyes bulged "Are those ru-ru-rubies?"

Lee fingered the stones "Pretty.."

"Wow!"Faraco rolled a stone on the palm of his hands "Wow!"

"Faraco, your lack of observation appalls me."Menesku said calmly.

"What? I have never seen rubies before!"

"Understandable. But it ill affords a solider to be so easily distracted from his real goal."

"In a language I understand Menesku."

"The bag fool. Observe the bag."

Faraco took the bag up and studied it "Its a bag .I see nothing unusual."

"The design on the bag "Menesku rolled his eyes "It's of Kutouan origin."

"Really?"

"Forget it."

Hotohori's brows were crinkled into a heavy frown "This bag is definitely from Kutou .The designs, the dye used..everything points in that direction . But ..Menesku ..could it be ..?"

Menesku nodded his head "Such an idea crossed my mind as well..But it does not add up .."

"Still ..But why .."

"That is a possibility ..still they would not .."

Faraco leaned towards Lee "Do you know what they are talking about?"

Lee nodded "No."

_' I swear those two are like trigonometry.' _The voice in her head said ruefully _'Just when you think you were beginning to understand the subject..You are back to square one.'_

"One of them had green eyes."Chulivey cut in softly "Really ...mesmeric green eyes.."She fought down the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Suraco.."Menesku inhaled sharply.

"Suraco?"Chulivey inhaled sharply remembering the mocking green eyes...

_"I assure you my Lady, I am no friend of yours.."_

"Now, now, Menesku "Hotohori held up his hand in a placating manner" There is no need to jump to conclusions."

"Well I know nobody else who has _mesmeric_ green eyes "Menesku said through gritted teeth "The bastard has really unique eyes..like gems .."

Chulivey paled "They were.."She gulped "Are you talking about Suraco the illusion master?"

"Naturally "Menesku frowned "Only think my Lord, we are awfully near Taiskun's abode and you yourself admitted that the black warrior would surely come here.."

Chulivey felt her heart clench .Her green-eyed knight was Suraco... The dreaded illusion master! One of the many people she was training to vanquish. But if they were the enemy, why did they save her?

"Pardon me Menesku."Chulivey cut in "But there is something that does not make any sense Yesterday I was so weak that I could not even move of my own accord. They could have killed me easily. There was no body to stop them..."She voiced the question that was troubling her "Why let me live?"

"How the hell will I know? I am not the black warrior."Faraco grumbled.

Lee giggled, "You are so silly Faraco."

"And foolish "Menesku added.

"Hey "Faraco protested angrily.

"I believe that we are deviating from our original topic yet again."Hotohori interrupted with a small smile, then his face grew serious when he turned his eyes towards Chulivey "It is quite possible that one of the people in the inn was Suraco, but the main question is what attacked you..and more importantly why?"

Chulivey stared into the fire; her eyes distant .She seemed to be deep in thought. Then she broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"I do not know what attacked me."She sighed, "In all my travels I never even heard of such a creature. Nor did any of the books in the library of the school of magic that dealt with dark arts ever mention anything remotely similar to it. As you all know, the Konon School of magic has one of the most extensive libraries in all the lands."

"Yes."Hotohori agreed, "I know."

"All I could sense was a lingering presence of evil, it was so faint that I thought I was imagining things. The truth of the matter is that I don't even know what it looks like."She concluded bitterly.

_' Some seishi I am, unable to protect my own hide.'_

"And as for why I was attacked, I don't know that either, technically."Chulivey frowned "I know it has something to do with what I was researching on..But .."

"But?"Hotohori prompted.

" Forgive me my Lord, I am not ready to share that knowledge ..yet "Her voice was pleading

_' For if what I found is true, then it is so terrible that I dare not share it with anybody ..Not until I am sure that it is indeed the truth ..Until then I must bear this burden alone.'_

"I know I nearly died, but it doesn't mean that it was because of the knowledge I possessed .I have to be sure."

_' Liar. Not even you believe in that silly logic you presented .You **know** exactly why you were attacked.'_

"However I do realize that by withholding this knowledge from you, I could put all of you, including Lady Lee in danger .I know that my duty as a seishi is by the Suzaku no miko's side. But, I do not wish to be the potential cause of her danger .So; with your permission "She turned towards Hotohori "I would want to go on my own separate way."

"No!"

Lee's violent outburst startled them all.

"Chulivey, I don't want my seishi to _serve_ me "She turned her lovely eyes towards her " I want _beside _me, as my friend. I want _you _as my friend Chulivey. Friends help each other when they are in danger. What kind of comrade will I be if I leave you in danger? Do you think that I am that selfish?"

Chulivey was looking uncomfortable "No, of course not my Lady .I was just being logical."

" I say to hell with logic."Lee declared, her eyes shining with passion "We are friends and we must stick together through thick and thin. I cannot expect you to risk your life for me if I dare not do the same for you .You will travel with us, won't you?"

"Hotohori please, I want Chulivey to come with us."

Hotohori's lips twitched "The more the merrier I say. What do you say Menesku?"

Menesku's gray eyes stopped on Chulivey's face for a while before nodding slowly "Its fine by me."

"Hey welcome to the group "Faraco smiled.

"Thank you."Chulivey's lips curved into a small smile "Thank you Lady Lee."

Lee grinned broadly "Great. This day turned out great after all."

Faraco bend towards Lee, his voice was a low whisper so that only she could hear "Lee, I am not good with words and all, but that was a great thing you did. Menesku ain't pleased, but he is always cranky, so that don't matter, but hey, you truly are the sunshine in our lives."

Lee blushed with pleasure "Faraco..."

Hotohori's eyes narrowed at Lee's blush .His lips curved upwards in a deceptively lazy smile.

_' Ok Faraco. This is war.'_

He got up from his position and walked over to where Lee was sitting, kneeling gracefully at her side. He lifted one of her slim hands in his strong brown one and caressed her knuckles lightly with his lips, his voice was deliciously husky "You never cease to amaze me Lee."He didn't bother to lower his voice, he had meant for it to carry "Your beauty is only exceeded by your kind heart .Can I keep it?"

_' Gah! Is he flirting with me?'_ Lee's face was a brilliant vibrant pink, almost florescent in its intensity.

_' Ok breathe. s..l..o..w..l..y '_ The voice in her head sounded flustered as well _' Well who am I kidding? When was the last time any boy flirted with us ? That was like ..Never ! Panic !'_

" H..Hotohori ?" Lee bushed even harder .

" I believe Ukano is signalling us ."Faraco's voice was sharp .

"Is she ?" There was a faint mockery in Hotohori's eyes as they clashed with Faraco's brown ones .

"Look for yourself ."His voice was quiet .As if to reinforce his words they heard Ukano's shout "Cousin Chulivey .Dinner is ready ."

_' If he thinks that I am going to back down because he is emperor ,he has another thing coming .'_

"And besides Lee is tired and she wishes to rest ."

"I know that Faraco "Hotohori got up .

"Come Lee ,let me escort you to dinner ."Faraco jumped in before Hotohori could utter a word and gallantly offered Lee his arm .

"Umm thank you ."Lee accepted Faraco's hand and allowed her to be guided to where the food was being served .

_' Thank you God '_ Lee sighed _' I need some time to cool down .'_

Hotohori's face was pleasant as he followed the pair ,but there was the light of battle in his eyes .

_' Have it your way then Faraco .'_

" I see that you are amused ."

Chulivey jumped up at the sound of Menesku's voice "Shouldn't I be ?"

"Ah the traditional tussle between the Miko ,The Prince and the Seishi "His face became more serious than usual "I am beginning to worry how this might end ."

"What will be, will be General .There is no use fretting over it ."She said wisely .

"It **_was_** Suraco Chulivey "His voice was grim "Do not imagine him as any knight in shining armour , even though he might have saved you ."

A blush rose to Chulivey's cheeks ,but she kept her voice cool " Trust me Menesku ,I know my priorities ."

"Good."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Moonchildcnb13 :Thank you so much for your review .Keep reading .

Yusagi :Hey ! I was missing your reviews .Thanks for reviewing .

Keep reading !

Please review!


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 21:

It was as if nature was weeping.The rain fell in torrents from the dark sky and the trees groaned in the wind. Lightning forked like the naked steel of a warrior's blade and thunder rolled like the distant drumbeat of an oncoming war.

In a small cave three travellers sat quietly around the flickering fire. Water from the rain gushed down the slope and formed a muddy cascading curtain in front of the cave. A blue shimmering force field kept the raging force of nature outside. Though the cave was small ,it was warm and dry.

"Okay .Say it."One of the travellers, a black haired girl snapped irritatibly.

One of the other travellers who were nursing a rather injured arm spoke "What were you thinking Princess?"His voice was angry "We could have died!"

"Are you afraid of death Suraco?"Keeah's eyes flashed.

"No. But I do not believe in taking foolish risks either."

"You think I took a rash decision?"

"Yes .She was the enemy .We let her live. Isn't that enough? There was no need to risk our lives to save hers."

Keeah stared into the fire "There was a need Suraco.."

"Really?"

"It was a choice between two evils "Sotisku cut in calmly "Would you have let that..Thing live instead?"

Suraco clenched his fists "No."

Then he turned towards Keeah "But that was not why Princess spared the seishi. Will you tell us now why you did it?"

Keeah stared into the fire "Ukano "

"Ah."

The three of them were quiet for sometime staring into the flickering flames. Then Keeah spoke "You, me, Sotisku, we all grew up before our time. I wanted Ukano to remain a child, if only for a little longer."She sighed "But enough of that now. We must try to locate Taiskun as soon as possible."

"What happened last night?"Sotisku spoke quietly "You have been awfully quiet about it."

Keeah closed her eyes, shuddering a little "I do not know. I know _why _I fought .I don't know _what _I fought ._**He**_ was there again you know."

"Who?"Suraco's voice was sharp.

"Him .The hooded ..creature we met in the ruins of the former capital of Kutou ..That very same person."

"What?"

" I don't understand Suraco. That creature which attacked Chulivey..somehow seemed under the control of the hooded guy ."

"What are you saying?"Sotisku's voice was incredulous "I knew that guy was trouble. But how did you know that ..you know ..He controlled the creature ?"

Keeah paled "None of my attacks were working against the creature .I was pinned to the floor..basically I thought that I was a goner .Then ..I sensed him .He kept harping about 'darkness' in my blood and how excellent friends we ..Could be..and the frightening part was ..I was responding to him! He was messing with my head .I knew it..and I fought back .. "

She was quiet for a while before continuing "And then I felt something inside me .It was like power ran in my veins ..and then ..Well you woke me up. When I saw your face I knew we had won."

She raked a hand through her messy hair "I am not easily frightened Sotisku. But he scares me. My sensei used to say that fear is necessary, without fear one will never know true courage. But right now I don't know _what_ I am afraid of."

"Seiryuu, my life was so simple."She groaned "I had a very simple mission in life. Release Seiryuu. Defeat Konon .Now I don't know what to think. It is not important what attacked Chulivey. What is more important is why she was attacked."

"We all saw that she was no match for the creature."Suraco said thoughtfully "Neither were any of us, except you perhaps."

"It was a fluke Suraco "Keeah cut in tiredly.

"Whatever."Suraco shrugged "The point in the story is why would something so absurdly strong want to kill the female, unless _she _was a potential threat .How?"

"Knowledge "Sotisku said thoughtfully "A single secret can cause the fall of the mightiest of warriors.She could be in possession of some sort of secret.."

"Enough .I don't need these complications in my life "Keeah declared hotly "To hell with the Hoody and his minions .I am reverting to my original agenda. Find Taiskun. Release Seiryuu. Defeat Konon. "

Just as Keeah felt silent a soft piping voice seemed to fill the cave..

_Ahoy travellers tired and weak,_

_Is this really the path you seek?_

_Can a God bring peace to a dying land?_

_Can peace come through another's hand?_

_Will you walk the path so many before you have taken?_

_Or will you walk the path others have forsaken?_

The voice melted away like the morning mist .For a while they sat as if in a stupor. Then Keeah rushed outside her naked steel in her hands .The rain had calmed down .A dull moon shone through the tattered clouds .The cold mountain breeze caressed her cheeks and lifted her wayward strands.

"Who ..What was it?"Sotisku was pale "The voice..It was so enchanting and unearthly."

Suraco peered around in the darkness "Who in their right minds goes sprouting poems in the middle of nowhere?"

Keeah's mouth was pursed into a thin line "It was meant for us."

"I know."

"I sensed no one."Suraco peered into the darkness.

"Another complication to add to our list then "Sotisku sighed.

"Perhaps."Keeah's voice was moody "Look."

They turned towards the direction Keeah pointed .The Holy Mountain was painted across the dark night sky with shades of silver and ink.

"Taiskun's abode."Sotisku's tone was awed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was walking, hand lightly on the hilt of his sword .He realized he was walking through a vast battlefield .He saw mutilated corpses lying all around, the smell of putrid flesh greeted his nose. He saw red eyes haunting the dark fields gnawing at the bones of the dead and the near dead. Still, he kept walking.

The sky was dark and the horizon was deep crimson red .It was as if he was walking through perpetual twilight .The mud that splattered on his boot was red, as the ground was drunk with the blood of thousands .The long mornful cry of the carrion birds announced the arrival oof Death .He could still hear isolated clashes in the fields ,sometimes he sawa bloody blade flashdefiantly, as if mocking Death. Still, he kept walking through the carnage .He did not know where he was going. Something kept pulling him.

Then he saw them the two warriors locked in battle like raging Titans, their plumed helmet gleamed in the faint light .All around them a fire burnt, hot like the fires of hell, its dark crimson flames licked the very heavens .Its smoke blinded him .He could not see the faces under the helmets.

"You will never defeat me!" One of the warriors growled, his tattered crimson cloak flying behind him as he crossed blades with the other warrior.

"I know "The other warrior's voice was calm resigned "But I will stop you today."

"Really?" The crimson-cloaked warrior's voice was mocking "Hah! "

Both warriors rushed at each other, their swords met in a deadly kiss ...

_' Your Highness..'_

"Your Highness '

Hotohori sat up with a start "Menesku..."

"Are you all right my Lord?"

"Yes "Hotohori lied, rubbing his eyes "I am sorry .I ..fell asleep ."

_' What a weird dream.'_

Menesku did not look convinced "It is morning my Lord."

"Oh yes .Let us depart at once."

"Very well then .I will inform the others."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Seiryuu..Are we there yet?"Sotisku groaned as they trudged up the narrow trail that led up the mountain. The sun was up and beating down on them. "Could we please take a break now ? I swear my legs are feeling like lead."

They came upon a stretch of the trail that was a little flat. Keeah stopped."Fine .We will rest for a while here."

"Thank you!"Sotisku panted leaning on a rock to ease his legs for a while.

Suraco looked around. They seemed to be surrounded by mountains on all sides, their sun kissed peaks were girdled by misty clouds .He peered down. All he could see was a foggy nadir. Despite of the glaring sun it was a bit cold up here and it was actually quite chilly in the shades.

"Are we going in the right direction?"

Keeah scrunched her face and looked around "Actually, I am not sure."

Both Suraco and Sotisku looked at her surprised "What?"

"Well we found the Holy Mountain."Keeah said defensively "We will find Taiskun as well..I hope."

"Or may be I will find you."

"Gah!" All three of them jumped up startled.

"You..Are Taiskun?"Sotisku stared.

"So I am."The figure responded .It was a rather wrinkled old lady in billowing robes who looked rather cranky .She was floating in the air in the lotus position.

"Suraco, I swear this is one of your worst illusions."

"Are you trying to say I am ugly?" Taiskun fixed Sotisku with a rather evil glare.

"No, no "Sotisku gulped "I was expecting... somebody..umm..more etheral .."

Taiskun magically produced a humungous fan and walloped Sotisku on the head "I float .What more do you want brat ?"

Suraco moved forward and helped a rather dazed Sotisku to his feet .

"Wow that hurt ."Sotisku was still a bit disoriented "For a mean old Lady she sure hits hard ."

Suraco groaned _' Yeah right Sotisku .Open mouth .Insert foot.'_

"Pardon my companion's lack of tact "Keeah cut in smoothly before Sotisku could say anything more hazardous to his health for Taiskun looked as if she had every intention of producing a bigger fan and walloping him yet again .She executed a prim bow " I am honored to have met you Lady Taiskun .I am Keeah ."

Taiskun zoomed in on Keeah staring at her intently . Keeah kept her cool and remained unfazed by the close scrutiny .

"Keeah "Taiskun's voice had a odd brassy quality that somehow reinforced her cranky old woman image "I was expecting you ."

If Keeah was surprised she did not show it . "Indeed ."Her voice was cool "Then you will also know why I am here ."

"I know why you are here ."Taiskun's eyes held a cryptic gleam "But do _you _know why you are here ?"

"Yes ."Her voice was cold and confident .

Taiskun floated over towards her and peered into her face " I see you have the same arrogance as your forefathers ."

_' Naturally '_ Keeah's face was placid "Will you help us then ?"

Taiskun floated away ,her face contorted in deep thought .Then she turned towards them .

"Very well ."She smirked "Let me offer you my hospitality first .Then we will talk ."

She zoomed away .The chunk of earth on which they were standing dislodged and floated after her through the misty clouds .

Sotisku moved closer towards Keeah "I hope she is not planning to dump us in midair ."

Keeah's lips twitched with suppressed laughter "Sotisku ,control your tongue ."

"By Seiryuu I am trying to ..but all this stress has made it a tad hard to control ."

"Forget him .Look !"Suraco pointed ahead .

There at the highest peak of the holy mountains ,floating in a sea of golden clouds was a palace .

"Beautiful "Keeah was awed "Simply beautiful ."

The chunk of earth which had carried them so far alighted on the ornamented doorway of the wooden palace .They alighted .Even though they could feel the ground under their feet ,it seemed as if they were walking on the very clouds .But the clouds were elusive and if they extended their hands to touch them ,all they could feel was a moist touch on their fingers .

Various small child-like creatures sped out to help them . They bounced around them offering them fresh garments and refreshment .

"Allow the Nyan-Nyan to freshen you up ."Taiskun said "Then we shall speak ."

After they were refreshed ,they were sitting in a soacious room awaiting Taiskun's arrival .It was a hall with large ornamented windows through which the sea of clouds could be seen .Wonderful tapestries covered the walls each telling a tale of an unknown time .

Keeah was standing in front of one such tapestry .It was woven with shimmering silk threads and showed a garden in a sea of stars .Inside the garden there were two celestial beings ,one a shimmering white ,the other a pulsating black .They seemed to be playing with each other in the mystical garden .

_' It is just like my vision . I saw a black and a white dragon play in harmony in a sea of stars ..Could that mean anything ? Does Taiskun know something ?what a stupid question .Of course she does !"_

"I see that you are admiring my tapestries ."

Keeah turned around and bowed ."I couldn't help myself .They are very beautiful ."

"I know ."Taiskun agreed "They all depict parts of some ancient legends ."She turned towards Keeah "Take a seat Princess ."

Keeah took a seat beside Sotisku and Suraco .Taiskun floated to the head of the hall where she settled on an ornamented chair that was kept there especially for her .

"What you ask from me today will determine your destiny ."Taiskun's wrinkled face held a cryptic gleam "You have many questions .However ,I am old and tire easily .I will answer only one question . So ,choose wisely ."

"This is so unfair "Sotisku muttered in a low undertone "We busted our ass to come here and she won't even answer all our questions "

Taiskun glared "I heard that brat . "

"Humph ."

"Sotisku "Keeah's voice held a faint warning .She turned towards Taiskun "Very well ."

She took a deep breath "I want to know where the scroll that Seiryuu was imprisoned in is hidden ."

"Are you sure that _that _is what you want ?"

_' No .There are so many questions I want to ask .But its not like you would give me that chance .' _

"Absolutely ."Keeah's face was placid .

"Very well ." There was an odd gleam in Taiskun's eyes "It is hidden in the catacombs under the monastery situated on the Island Of Time ."

"The mythical Island Of Time ?"Keeah was surprised .

"The very same .But it is no myth ,that much I assure you ."

Keeah was deep in thought .Then she looked up ."Thank you . I humbly seek the permission to take our leave now ."

"Certainly .The Nyan-Nyans will see you out ."

Keeah got up and bowed again .She turned to go .

"Keeah "Taiskun called out .She turned back .Taiskun's face was spilt into a rather mysterious but toothless smile.

"We will meet again Princess ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was afternoon .A thick fog was blanketing the mountains making visibility rather low ,and the trek up the mountain rather long and hazardous . Menesku was more on the edge than usual .He was muttering something about convenient weather and ambushes .He was ready to attack anything that moved inclusive of his shadow .

Hotohori was in the front of the mismatched trail of travellers .Hotohori wasn't too pleased to leave Lee under the objectionable care of Faraco ,but he had to agree that since he and Menesku were the two most able fighters in the group ,they should make the first line of defense . Faraco was ecstatic . Chulivey made up the rear mainly because she was still weak and unable to keep up with the rest of them .Menesku traveled with her to secure their rear end ,something about the black warrior being a sneaky bastard figuring largely in his gamelan .

Hotohori looked back .He could sense Faraco and Lee's ki not far behind him .The treacherous fog was making it difficult for him to see .He had to agree with Menesku .This was a perfect weather for walking straight into an ambush .He concentrated .He could hear the faint gurgle of a stream ahead of him .

Suddenly at this point the fog thinned a bit . He could see a small river in front of him .The river was not very deep .He figured that it would wet only the foot of his shoes .But there were small rocks that could easily be used as a makeshift bridge to cross the river .He suddenly had an inspiring idea ,one that made him excessively happy .He thanked the Gods that conveniently put that river there .Very soon Faraco and Lee would arrive to the river as well .Then he would undertake the happy task of carrying Lee across the river ..bridal style .

He frowned .Lee had been occupying his thoughts a lot lately .He liked her a lot but the problem was he had never courted a lady before . All the women he met could never see beyond his gleaming scepter and crown ,and frankly he had never felt the need to reveal the real Hotohori to them .The real person behind the crown .The boy who wished that he did not have to act so perfect all the time ,the boy who could loose his temper once in a while and use vile language ,the boy who could swear fluently or curse or just enter into a brawl without a second thought .He sighed .

He stiffened .He could hear footsteps approaching him from the other side .His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword .He heard a soft curse .

"Damn you fog !"

It was a female voice ,soft and alluring .He sensed the other person stop .He remembered that one of the three travellers in the inn was a girl .He frowned tightening his hold on the hilt .Suddenly ,the thick fog melted away . It was as if a veil was lifted from in front of his eyes .

Across the small capricious stream anarrow lonely trail led upwards before disappearing around the bend .Midway along the trail a girl stood ,her long raven-black hair whipping slightly in the mountain breeze . Her dress was simple with sakura patterns on her shoulder and sleeves .A royal blue sash clinched her narrow waistwhich held a small jeweled dagger .

Their eyes met .Hotohori had never seen anybody with eyes like hers ,so dark and fathomless.Eyes that were capable of revealing and hiding at the same time .Her face was vaguely familiar and yet Hotohori could not remember where he had seen her .He could sense her eyes on his face and he saw the faint indecision before a glimmer of realization dawned in them .He saw her soft pink lips curve upwards in a small mocking smile .

"Your highness "She inclined her head a little and though he could see an appreciative sparkle under her heavy lashes ,her voice was slightly mocking ."I am honored to have _finally _met you ."

Hotohori looked at her schooling his face to an indifferent expression ,but inwardly he was startled . What are the chances of meeting a girl half way up the Holy Mountain who recognizes him as the Prince ? All his senses screamed at him to be wary .

"Pardon me my Lady ."He looked at the girl "But do I know you ?"

The girl smiled .Somehow it managed to deepen the mysterious lure of her eyes "You wound me deeply my Prince .And here I was ,laboring under the misapprehension that you thought of me everyday ."Her smirk deepened "For _you_, my Prince are _never_ far from my thoughts ."

Her voice had a dangerously alluring quality ,but somehow Hotohori did not feel very flattered to be the object to this particular girl's fancy .He could sense a dual meaning in her words , her real purpose hidden in her honeyed words .

She half-turned and tossed her hair over her shoulders .

"Do not worry my Prince ."Her voice was heavy with sarcasm ."After today ,you will never forget me."

It was as if Nature had decided that this conversation had gone on for too long for she once again cast the heavy veil of fog over the lands blocking Hotohori's view before he could say anything .He sensed her move away from the river ,possibly up the narrow trail .He had an insane urge to restrain her and ask her who she was .But that would mean following her through the fog .And that was not advisable. The girl in front of her reminded him of a panther .Beautiful ,enigmatic and ..dangerous .

He could hear heavy footsteps behind him .He sensed Menesku's ki rapidly approaching him . Moments later Menesku was by his side panting heavily ,his sword drawn . His face was flushed ,his sharp gray eyes desperately tried to see through the fog .Behind him Faraco and Lee came up .Both were looking extremely confused .

"Are you all right my Lord ?"Menesku questioned tersely .

"Yes ."Hotohori saw Chulivey hobble up "What have got you so worked up ?"

"He is here ."Menesku's voice was tense .

"Who ?"

"Him .The Black Warrior ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Moonchildcnb 13 : Thanks for the review .

Ryuu :I am glad you liked it

Keep reading !

Please review !


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 22:

_" He is here."_

_"Who?"_

_"Him .The Black Warrior."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What?"Hotohori's eyes narrowed .His head instinctively swiveled in the direction of the narrow trail that led up the mountain.

"There is indeed a very strong ki ahead."Chulivey said quietly "Is it him Menesku?"

"Yes."Menesku said through gritted teeth "It is him all right."

Hotohori looked around worriedly .The fog was thickening and the light was also decreasing. Very soon it would be gone as well .He looked at their position. They were standing in a very narrow trail where only two persons could stand side by side, with a steep rock face on one side and a plummeting fall on the other side.

_' We cannot wait here.'_ He gritted his teeth _' we are very vulnerable here. A single rock strategically rolled down could undo us .The only way up is that narrow trail, but if we follow that way we will have to go up one at a time..Not good .Not good at all.'_

"What now Hotohori?"It was Lee .Her voice shook a little and he could sense her fear.

He felt a little angry .He did not like the idea of Lee being frightened or sad.

_' She is scared .The stupid handmaidens I gave her must have filled her mind with useless stories about the Black warrior.' _He frowned.

"Lee "He addressed her quietly "Everything will be all right. Trust me."

Lee nodded .She trusted Hotohori. But she couldn't get rid of the tendrils of fear that gripped her heart. She felt a small squeeze on her hand .It was Faraco .He was also looking as somber as the others.

"Trust him Lee "His voice was quiet and reassuring "Trust us. Trust **_me _**.We...I will not let anybody touch a hair on your head."His brown eyes held a silent appeal "Just trust me."

"Faraco "Lee whispered, "Why are you such a fool?"Her lips trembled "I am not worried about myself. I am worried about you ...all of you."She turned away in a huff towards where Hotohori was standing.

_' She..Is worried about Me.'_A warm glow seemed to envelop Faraco's heart and felt renewed strength in his limbs .He felt he could take on anybody, inclusive of the black warrior. _' Do not worry Lee .I will let no one hurt you.'_ He swore, fondly looking at the girl that held his heart in the palm of her hands.

Hotohori and Menesku were standing a little apart discussing with lowered voices. Chulivey had joined them.

"The enemy has the higher ground."Hotohori said quietly "But we cannot stay here .We _have _to risk going up, into even, if not higher level than them."

"He is flaring his ki on purpose."Chulivey's voice was calm, but her eyes betrayed her anxiety "He _wants_ us to face him .He has probably set a trap for us."

"Probably."Hotohori chuckled "He is _most _definitely setting a trap for us. But he is strongly mistaken if he thinks that we are easy prey."

"So, shall we fight then?"Menesku's lips curved into a small predatory smile.

"Oh, we most definitely shall."Hotohori grinned. Then he glanced worriedly in Lee's direction "I and Menesku shall lead the primary assault .You and Faraco will have the most important task. Protect Lee."

"Do not fear my Lord."Chulivey said grimly "I will protect her with my life if need be."

"Do not be so pessimistic Chulivey. With any luck, _we_ won't be the ones to loose our lives."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They proceeded cautiously up the trail. But strangely enough the only obstruction they had was from the weather.

"I don't like this."Hotohori hissed .He too could feel the faint ki that seemed to remain mockingly out of reach "It is so damn quiet."

The trail ended abruptly in a flat stretch of land .It nested comfortably between a steep mountain face and a foggy nadir. A shimmering cascade rushed down the rock face and passed through the land before jumping into the bottomless nadir below .By some quirk of nature the dying rays of the sun illuminated this rock face through the translucent cover of the fog .The light of the spring shimmered in the golden glow. Under different circumstances the sheer beauty of the place would have enchanted them. But a cold mocking voice seemed to break the spell that Nature wove around them.

"Your Highness, I have been expecting you."It was him .His dark cloak fluttered a little in the mountain wind and his helmet gleamed a little in the sun.

"So, you are the Black Warrior."Hotohori's voice was dangerously low as he instinctively took battle stance.

"So you call me."His voice had a low mocking undertone.

"Do you have a name warrior?"Hotohori's eyes flashed "I would like to call you by your name when I run my sword through your heart."

"You really shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch my Lord."His voice was smooth as silk "Besides what's in a name?"

He lifted his fingers towards the sky. Hotohori felt the wind picking up .He could see the air circle around the black warrior, waiting as if it were a pet beast awaiting its master's orders.

He heard a twang at the same time the Black warrior lowered his hand. Something streaked past his ear .He realized that Menesku had fired an arrow from his great war bow .The arrow struck a shimmering force-field around the Black Warrior and disintegrated into ashes .He heard Menesku swear.

"Damn."

The black warrior chuckled "I have missed you Menesku."The wind that circled around him froze for an instant forming itself into round discs."I am very pleased with the way you have greeted me. And now."His voice took a sinister undertone "Allow_ me _to greet you."

The thousand shimmering discs rushed at them. Instantly Chulivey was in front holding her staff up. A scarlet sphere enveloped them .The discs crashed on it fruitlessly unable to penetrate the scarlet shield. Still the recoil was affecting Chulivey as she felt herself being pushed back as her shield shimmered and flickered under the constant assault.

And then suddenly it stopped. Chulivey felt her legs collapse under her as she clung to her staff panting.

"I see that you have recovered Sorceress."

"Suraco."Menesku hissed.

"Oh Hello Menesku."Suraco smirked as he allowed the illusion of invisibility that he had put around himself melt away."You look strained. I am glad to see that I keep you worried."

"Bastard."Menesku spat.

Chulivey felt her heart thump loudly. It was him .The one with the green eyes. So, this was Suraco.

_' Seriously what was I expecting?'_ She wondered _' was I expecting my green eyed knight to be someone else? '_

_' No. Nobody else would have eyes like that.'_ The treacherous side of her mind whispered. She had heard that Suraco was a golden haired green -eyed devil .Now she knew that all those rumors were true .He _was_ the devil, tempting her heart with the unobtainable .He was filling her mind with forbidden thoughts, unwanted, unwelcome, yet so deliciously sinful.

She felt a warm blush heat her cheeks._' When did I become so weak minded?'_ She felt disgusted with herself _' Concentrate Chulivey. This is war..and he..He is the enemy.'_

"You are a useful addition to their group."The Black warrior voice was thoughtful "But in your weakened state you will hardly make a difference."

Chulivey's eyes flashed with anger "We will see for you are yet to break my shield."

"Brave words."He chuckled "We hope you will not regret them."

Chulivey's eyes widened a little as she saw a sheet of sharp icicles form behind the Black warrior .The air suddenly seemed to grow colder. There was an infinitesimal pause and then the icicles rushed at them each as sharp as a knife. Chulivey felt her shield shudder and break .She braced her for the sensation of having a thousand knives cut through her flesh.

But none came. Tentatively she opened her eye to find Hotohori shielding her .The sword moved like water in his hand and very soon chipped fragments of ice were all that were left.

Hotohori felt his arm a little numb when the attack finally ceased. But he let nothing of his fatigue show .A faint red aura swirled around him.

"Is that all you can offer?"His voice was mocking .Red flecks danced like flickering flames in his usually black eyes."I am disappointed."

Inside the dragon mask Keeah's eyes widened a little. Her lips curved upwards into a small smirk. Not even Menesku had managed to deflect her attack so efficiently.

_' So he isn't only eye candy.' _She frowned _' I think that those rumors about him being an unparalleled swordsman may have some merit after all.'_

"Why so silent all of a sudden?"Hotohori's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm."No snappy retorts or sarcastic comebacks."

Keeah smirked "Actually I was thinking of taking our relationship to the next level."

She concentrated, a flaming semicircle formed in front of her as she swung her hand in a wide arc.

"Come, my Prince "She chuckled "Lets dance."

Hotohori's eyes widened a little as he saw the flaming arc rush towards him .He deftly jumped aside, but the arc seemed to widen and gain momentum as it approached and it singed Hotohori's arms. Hotohori gritted his teeth against the pain and swung his sword. Five parallel streaks of light cut through the ground rushing towards Keeah.

Keeah gritted her teeth and concentrated .The two opposing forces collided creating a powerful ripple of air that pushed Keeah back. The force field she had put up shimmered and then disappeared.

_' That was impressive.'_ There was a gleam of admiration in Keeah's eyes _' He **is** a good swordsman.'_ The smirk on her face deepened _' It is time I get serious.'_

"You are right "Hotohori grinned, the red gleam in his eyes seemed to intensify "It is time we take our friendship to the next level."

With a battle cry he charged towards Keeah.

Keeah smirked _' Finally.'_

Menesku saw Hotohori rush forward."I am going ahead as well."He turned towards Chulivey "Chulivey, Faraco, protect Lady Lee."

They nodded.

He rushed ahead. Suddenly the world darkened around him .He was still on the plateau but all alone. The sky was an angry red and the stream was a river of molten lava that gave of noxious fumes.

He gritted his teeth "Suraco, do not think that your petty illusions scare me."

"Are you sure this is an illusion Menesku?" Suraco was standing on the other side of the lava flow, the embers cast a red sinister glow on his face "Are you sure that _they _are illusions?"

Menesku looked around. Angry red eyes stared at him from the darkness .He could feel a circle closing in on around him, an occasionally he saw the flash of cruel vicious teeth. Menesku felt a tiny twinge of dread creep down his spine. Even after dealing with Suraco's illusions for a long time he hadn't really gotten used to it.

Suraco sensed Menesku's indecision, the predatory smile on his firm sensuous lips deepened "You are late Menesku. We already met with Taiskun."His voice was casual "And you see this. This..Is my seishi power? They **_are_** real."

_' He is messing with my head.'_ Menesku's eyes flashed, "I do not believe you Suraco."

Suraco chuckled "Believe what you will my dear Menesku."He turned to go "I will miss you Menesku, thing is my pets are very hungry .I cannot keep them waiting."He seemed to melt away in the darkness.

Menesku had hardly the time to retort before the shadowy forms closed in on him. He had a vague sensation of blurred red eyes and vicious canines .The naked steel in his hand flashed like liquid lighting cutting into the throng that closed around him.

_' Something is not right.'_ He thought as he viciously gutted one of the beasts that rushed at him, his sword was slick with blood._' Suraco is lying .I know it.'_ He kicked one of the creatures away from him, feeling another one jumping on his neck sinking its teeth into his shoulder.

Menesku growled ripping the beast off his shoulder _' This has gone on far enough.'_

He sat on the ground concentrating .The sign on his neck glowed scarlet and a ripple of scarlet light spread from him cutting through the darkness like sharp deadly knives. He concentrated .A knife of scarlet light formed in his hand.

_' So there you are Suraco.'_ He let the knife fly and smirked to hear the satisfying ripping sound as the blade grazed Suraco's smooth skin.

The darkness around him melted away. He could see Suraco standing not far from him holding his ripped sleeve. Dark blood oozed through his fingers and stained his tunic.

"Took you long enough Menesku."Suraco smirked "I was beginning to think that you had lost your touch."

Menesku's pursed his lips and charged towards Suraco.

Chulivey looked at the battle that raged on in front of her. Menesku and Suraco were fighting viciously trading blows for blows, kicks for kicks, both their forms battered and bruised. And though Suraco was almost as agile as Menesku it was clear that Menesku was the superior warrior. She turned to look at the black warrior and Hotohori.

If the Black warrior were not her enemy she would have been struck by the sheer magnificence of his form. A faint blue aura seemed to pulsate around his form .It was not as pronounced as the scarlet aura around Hotohori and she could feel the pulsating ripples when their ki met and battled for dominance.

"Chu..Chulivey ."

She turned towards Lee .Lee's face was ashen "I ..am..worried .Please tell me everything will be okay."

Chulivey looked at their lengthening shadows and the darkening sky . Very soon it would be night and that could put them at a disadvantage .She squashed her anxiety and smiled "Have faith in the skill of your seishi ."

"Chulivey .Perhaps I should attack the Black warrior from behind ."Faraco growled impatiently ,he was itching to join the battle .Standing idly aside was making him feel useless .

"No ."Chulivey understood what was going through his head ,but that was no reason to take a detour from a perfectly sound strategy ."You will stay and protect Lady Lee ."

Faraco ran a hand through his unruly hair "Don't you see Chulivey .The bastards are stalling for time. Very soon this meager light will be gone .What if they are planning something then ?"

It was a viable suggestion. Chulivey bit her lips .That thought had occurred to her as well . It was clear that even though both Prince Hotohori and Menesku were pulling no stops ,for some reason Suraco and the Black warrior seemed to be holding back . If the black warrior was indeed the one who had obliterated that creature at the inn ,then he had not revealed even one-fourth of his actual power .

"You know that I am correct ."Faraco growled "Look the Black warrior is busy deflecting Lord Hotohori . This is my chance ."

"Faraco .."Chulivey protested ,but he was already gone .

"Faraco ."Lee whispered "Be careful ."

Keeah gritted her teeth as she blocked one of Hotohori's more vicious attacks with her flame sword . But her arm ached with the effort of stopping his attacks . She could feel the tiny cuts all over her arm , souvenirs of the time Hotohori's sword had darted in through her defense and stung her like a wasp . He however was not unaffected ,she noted with a satisfied smile .His tunic was singed and she saw scorch marks on his ordinarily flawless skin ,marks of where her sword had gotten through his iron defense .

Suddenly all her senses screamed her to be aware .She only half turned to see the black panther leap at her .She deftly avoided its teeth but the sharp claws cut into her shoulders . She felt pain explode throughout her body .She saw red .

"How dare you ."Her voice was vicious as her fingers curled around an enormous ball of sizzling lightning .

The panther jumped again .She aimed the ball directly for its stomach where it collided with a sickening thud propelling it backward into the cliff face . The panther transformed into a golden hair boy who collapsed at the foot of the mountain bleeding from multiple wounds .The boy tried to get up but the static charge from her spell held him immobilized .

_' Faraco ,you idiot .'_ That was the thought that crossed Hotohori's mind when he saw Faraco jump at the Black warrior . But his daring attack had succeeded in diverting the black warrior's attention from him .It gave him a moment to gather his energy .

The sign on his forehead blazed a violent scarlet as he swung his sword in a arc .The Black warrior turned to see the blazing scarlet arc ,but ,he was too late to avoid it .The scarlet light collided with him ,enveloping his being ,the very force of the collision sending him over the edge of the cliff .

Menesku smirked when he saw the Black warrior go over the edge .He turned his cold gray gaze at Suraco "It seems that your Black Warrior has been terminated ."

There was only a flash of anxiety in Suraco's green eyes ,he chuckled "Yes Menesku .Keep telling you that ."

Both of them were heavily wounded .Their tunics had been ripped and a dull flow of blood oozed from their wounds .Suraco was on his knees ,panting .This ..tussle had reopened the gash in his stomach and blood from the wound wet the linen cloth that was wrapped over it . Menesku was in a somewhat marginally better state ,but there was an ugly gash on his forehead. The blood from this wound seeped into his eyes affecting his vision . Hotohori was recovering ,that attack he pulled had momentarily weakened him .Farce was still held immobile by the residual static of the spell .

Menesku staggered up .Suraco was weak now ,he would not be able to withstand his attacks for long , especially if Lord Hotohori would come to assist him . Suddenly the sky darkened and wind picked up violently . Menesku stiffened , instinctively looking at the sky ._' Damn it .Why won't the fiend die ?'_

_' Careful my Lord .'_ His mind screamed _' He is not gone yet .'_

Hotohori looked up as he something flash past him . His eyes widened a little as he saw the black warrior floating above him ,his silhouette defined in a darker shade than the sky behind him .His tattered black cloak whipped in the wind behind him making him appear like a huge malevolent bird of prey .Hotohori sensed that he was angry ,that anger reflected in nature around them . Something hot fell on his face .With a detached feeling he inspected the drop .It was blood ._His _blood .

He smirked .So ,the attack had wounded him after all .But it was too dark to tell how much he was wounded .He braced himself smirking .Apparently he had succeeded in royally pissing off the Black warrior .

The Black warrior chuckled ." I am most impressed your Highness .That attack will most definitely leave a mark ."He paused "Since I will bear your mark ,it is only fair that you wear mine ."

He spread his hands .Behind him several columns of lightning rushed down from the sky to meet with the ground .The black warrior chuckled again .It was as if an eye opened in each of the columns releasing several balls of lightning that rushed out like frenzied demons .

Hotohori's eyes widened a little as he held up the sword of Suzaku to form some sort of a barrier . The lightning ball collided heavily with the sword ,searing his skin . He felt himself being lifted off his feet with the mere force of the collision and propelled backwards where he landed heavily on his back with an audible crack of his ribs breaking .

Menesku watched Suraco smirk and bound out of the way when the Black warrior addressed Hotohori. He had never seen the Black warrior perform spells of that kind ,but he realized that after that he would become weak and easy to target .And then he realized why Suraco had moved away .That attack wasn't meant only for Hotohori .It was meant for everyone in the field .His first thoughts were of Lee . But he remembered that Chulivey would protect Lee .

He braced himself . Concentrating he let a log narrow scarlet sword form in his hand .He swung it around till it was nothing but a scarlet blur in front of him . He felt the white hot ball connect with his blade barrier ,scorching his skin .Vaguely he felt himself being hurled into a rock face dislodging a few pebbles as collapsed beside Faraco .

"Hello Menesku ."Faraco greeted him weakly .

Menesku grunted trying to get up .An excruciating pain ran through his body as he felt the static holding him back .His gray eyes widened a bit as he saw a lightning ball hurl into the rock face above them with an explosive force dislodging several large boulders that rushed down towards them.

Chulivey held up her staff desperately ,sweat forming pearly droplets on her smooth brow .She could feel Lee crouching behind her as the light seemed to rush past them singing her in recoil . She collapsed holding her staff .The Black Warrior's reputation was an unstoppable elemental mage was indeed well deserved .

"Faraco ."She heard Lee's anguished scream .She turned in the direction Lee was facing and saw the boulders racing down towards Faraco and Menesku .

"Help them Chulivey ."Lee yelled desparately .

"Hold on to my staff ."Chulivey handed the staff to Lee "It will keep this shield around you intact . Do not let it go no matter what ."

Menesku gritted his teeth against the pain desperately trying to move ."Can you move ?"He asked Faraco .

Faraco's eyes were fixed on the boulders "No ."His lips were blue with pain "I think I broke my leg ."

Menesku bit his lips waiting for the bone crunching collision .But nothing happened .Chulivey had apparated between them .Her hands glowed a faint scarlet as she stopped the boulders midway .Her face was very white as she levitated the boulders over them depositing them at a side .

"Thank you ."Faraco smiled at a pale Chulivey "I was too young to die ."

Chulivey giggled .She normally did not giggle but somehow this stress had unplugged something inside her .

"Chulivey !" She heard Menesku's warning .She whipped around to see mesmerizing green eyes and a devilish smile before her world went dark .

"Suraco ,you bastard ."Menesku hissed as he watched Chulivey whirl and fall , a dark bruise forming on her head .

"I love you too Menesku "Suraco smirked .

Lee saw Suraco wavering over Faraco and Menesku .She saw Chulivey whirl and fall .She turned towards Hotohori .The Black warrior chuckled .

"It seemed the tables have turned ."

"A leopard is not dead till it is skinned "Hotohori staggered to his feet and poised the sword in the front of him ."Let us see what you have got ."

The scarlet aura around him seemed to swirl in circles. His hair whipped violently in the invisible wind caused by the energy that danced around him .His eyes had turned scarlet and his lips were curved into a small mocking smile .

_' What the hell ..'_ Keeah's eyes widened a little _' I didn't think that he would be able to move after that attack ,let alone retaliate .I believe I had underestimated him .A folly which I will not repeat again .'_

"As you said before ."Hotohori smirked "Lets dance ."

He swung his sword powerfully ,the force of the swing creating a vortex of swirling red hot scarlet wind which rushed at the Black warrior with a deafening roar .

Keeah gritted her teeth and absently put up a shield around herself and Suraco bracing herself for the unavoidable attack . She felt the roaring wind cut through her shield as if it were made of butter .She dug her flame sword into the ground and hung on for dear life .It was almost as if a thousand demons were upon her ,clawing at her with sharp claws ,raking her skin with their teeth ,their breath burning her skin . And for the first time she had taken up arms her legs gave away under her and she collapsed on the ground slick with her own blood .She felt faint .She realized that Suraco had fallen , his golden hairs spilled around him mixing with dirt and blood.She also realized that because Hotohori was wounded he had been unable to deliver this attack at full force .

She chuckled bitterly ,a low harsh sound ,so low that none but she could hear it She saw Hotohori sway a little but she did not miss the small triumphant smile on his face .

_' So I see that you make the same mistake as me .You consider the leopard dead before it is skinned '_ She gritted her teeth as points of pain flashed behind her eyes ._' This war is not over yet my Warrior Prince .'_

Lee was stunned by the force of Hotohori's attack .It was so powerful and terrifying that it gave her goose bumps only to think about it .She saw the Black warrior and the other golden haired man , Suraco , become enveloped by the swirling mass of air .When the dust finally cleared Suraco was unconscious .The Black Warrior was on his knees ,his hand clenched tightly on the hilt of his flame sword .The tattered black cloak was spread around him stained with blood .

_' Is he dead ?'_ Lee looked at the unmoving figure .The sky was still an angry shade of gray .She looked around .Menesku seemed relieved .He was still struggling to get up but he did not look as strained as before ._' So ,the danger is past .'_ Relief spread through her being .

_' Yeah '_ The voice in her head seemed to let out a huge sigh of relief _' that was some stunt Hotohori pulled.'_

Lee saw Hotohori sway . He looked very pale and his tunic was drenched with sweat and his salty blood. They had fought so bravely ,her seishi . They were wounded and needed her help .

_' Finally those first-aid lessons I took are going to pay off .'_ Lee sighed, gently laying down Chulivey's staff .The shield around her vanished .She moved forward to help Hotohori who seemed to be having trouble standing on his feet.

Hotohori looked tiredly at the prone figure in front of him .He had done it . He was the last one standing . But his injuries finally decided to make themselves known .The last attack had drained him completely and his vision was getting blurred .Vaguely he saw Lee move towards him .His eyes softened .

_' She is coming ..To Me..'_ He felt happy .But he was too tired to show it .

Suddenly he felt the hairs at the nape of his neck rise .Before he could place his ominous feeling he felt something flash past him and heard Lee's strangled squeak along with Faraco's enraged howl .

_' No .Damn it !'_ Hotohori's eyes flashed red .

Faraco watched Lee move towards Hotohori .He felt something twist in his gut . Again he had the insane desire to strangle Hotohori . He turned to look at the unmoving crumpled form of the Black Warrior .At least Hotohori took care of _that _problem . But he wished that it had been him instead of Hotohori to defeat the Black Warrior .Then Lee would come to him . But he knew he was being unreasonable .He had a broken leg .Hotohori on the other hand was covered with cuts and bruises .His elegant riding tunic hung from his form in tatters and his sleek black hair had fallen over his battered face caked with dirt and mud and dried blood. Faraco understood that Hotohori had spent every ounce of strength in his body to fight the Dark fiend and now he needed help even to stay on his own feet .

It was then that he noticed the barest movement in the Black warrior's frame .Before he could shout a warning the Black warrior had floated up in the sky throwing out a whip of light that snagged Lee around her slim waist and pulled her up in front of him . Even he did not realize the howl that rose from his throat .

Rage exploded throughout Hotohori's very veins .He saw a sizzling whip of light hold Lee immobile in front of the Black Warrior . He heard the Black Warrior chuckle .

"It seems that you do not listen to your own advice my Prince .You should not have rested till you held my beating heart in your hands ."

"That can be arranged ."Hotohori's words were strained .He could sense fear roll off Lee in waves , something that send his anger skyrocketing .

"Really ? I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover ."His voice was mocking .

"Coward .Have you no sense of honor ?"Hotohori's voice was rigid with anger "I thought you were a warrior and yet you stoop so low to use a defenseless girl as a shield .Where is the honor in that ?"

"Alas my Prince ."The Black Warrior's voice was quiet "I do not play for honor .I play to win ."

Lee felt faint .She could not move . The cords that held her did not hurt her ,it only seemed to immobilize her ,completely at the mercy of the Black Warrior .

_' Well over twenty feet over the ground .'_ The voice in her head reminded her .She looked down and immediately regretted it . She could see her legs dangling in mid-air . There was an unplesant sensation in her stomach .She felt sick .

_' Don't puke all over the Black Warrior .'_ The voice in her head panicked _' He might drop you and then ..splat! All we will have left is one Lee pancake .'_

Lee shivered ._' Fool '_ The voice in her head groaned _' don't let him sense your fear .Act brave .Say something cutting .He won't kill you. He needs you to make his getaway .'_

"You should release me ."She spoke in what she hoped a cold detached manner "Maybe Hotohori will show you some mercy ."

She sensed him move closer "You talk too much Miko ."His voice was cold and forbidding sending shivers down her spine and leaving her bereft of speech .

"Coward ."She could sense the frustration in Hotohori's voice " What do you want ? Just let Lee go and I swear upon my honor that I will give it to you ."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep my Prince "The Black Warrior's voice was disdainful "It is a pity ,is it not ,that your so called strength is your greatest weakness . For the moment ,I will be obliged if you kindly drop your sword ."His voice was cuttingly polite .

Frustrated Hotohori dropped the sword ._ ' Did he mean to attack Hotohori now that he was unarmed?' _Lee panicked .She opened her mouth to shout .

"Not a word from you my lady ."Somehow that voice once again held her paralyzed . She gulped her face paling .Why the hell did this fiend manage to scare her so ? She felt weak and helpless .

That Hotohori felt angered and frustrated was an understatement . For a while he had actually thought that he had successfully defeated the Black Warrior .He cursed himself .He should have been more careful .He looked at Lee .Never before had he felt so helpless .

It was only her insane desire to win that kept Keeah conscious .Even as she held Lee she realized that the last ounces of energy she had tapped into was fast running out . She desperately tried to keep her voice even "And now ,do not move ."

She could sense hatred and rage rolling off Hotohori in waves .But he nodded stiffly .He saw Sotisku come out of his hiding place and pour a restorative in Suraco's mouth .She saw Suraco groan and hobble up aided by Sotisku .Drawing from her last reserves she formed a circle ,a portal .She watched gratefully as Suraco and Sotisku went through the portal .Now it was time to draw the curtains on this play.

Hotohori heard his command "And now ,do not move ."He wanted to rip him to pieces but instead he nodded .He watched a cloaked form hurry out from the shadows and pour something into the golden haired boy's mouth .So, that must have been the third member .

He saw a shimmering circle appear .A portal .His heartbeat sped up. Did the Black warrior meant to kidnap Lee from right under his nose ? He clinched his fist ._' Damn it .'_

"You were a good boy ."The Black Warrior's voice was slightly mocking "You listened to everything I said .Therefore ,I will keep my end of the bargain . I will release your miko ."

Hotohori's eyes widened a little as the coils of light that curled around Lee like a silver serpent disappeared plummeting her towards the ground .He reacted in an instant ,jumping up to catch her . He caught Lee in his arms just before her small body hit the hard ground .

A silky laughter diverted him for a while "Good bye My Prince ."The Black Warrior's voice was smooth "I am sure we will meet again .By the way Lady Keeah sends you her regards Prince of Konon." He gave a low mocking bow "Until then ."With a swish of cloaks he was gone .

The portal closed .For a tiny moment he had almost rushed after the fiend but the shivering body in his hands demanded his attention .He turned towards Lee who was pale and shaking as he lowered her on the ground .

"Hotohori "Lee's voice shook .

Hotohori tried to smile ,but the world suddenly seemed to go out of focus ._' You are safe '_ He tried to lift his hands to touch her face but none of his limbs seemed to have any strength left in them . And then the world went black .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading !

Please review !


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 23:

The charred skeleton of the once magnificent house that stood like a lonely sentinel on the banks of the Yellow river was not an unusual sight in those parts of the lands that were close to the border of Kutou .It stood as a reminder of the time when Kutou had pressed relentlessly into Konon, laying waste to its beautiful landscape. It was once the house of a Daimyo but when the village fell, this magnificent house was put to flames. A lot of time has passed since then .The villagers returned and once more the village echoed with life. Only this house remained, as a reminder of the First war.

A cloaked figure stopped outside the ruin. The night was dark and the moon was hidden behind a thick veil of clouds .If one accidentally saw the cloaked figure they would thought they saw nothing but a darker shadow in the silence that surrounded them. But there was no one to observe the shadows cautious progress into the ruin. The village was fast asleep.

Inside the building a small fire burned in one of the somewhat habitable rooms. The light that the flickering flames cast around the room was meager and the shadows dominated over the light. A man sat cloaked in the shadows with his back to the wall .The cloaked figure stopped in front of the man.

"Interesting decor."The figure said looking around .It was a woman's voice smooth and slightly husky.

"I am glad you like it." The man smirked showing even white teeth."Won't you take a seat Zori?"

"Shadow, Izuke. When we meet under these conditions call me Shadow."The figure removed the cloak from her body and spread it like a sheet on the ground. Then she took a place beside the fire.

" I prefer to call you Zori..Zori."Izuke moved towards the fire, letting the flames cast some light on his face."So why this emergency call?"

"I see that you have not changed."Zori cast an eye on Izuke's handsome profile.

He was a rather well built man with dark handsome face .His slightly wavy brown hair fell in a messy disarray over broad shoulders .He had rather cynical blue-gray eyes surrounded by a forest of absurdly long lashes .A faint half moon scar on the left side of his face marred his otherwise flawless countenance but somehow that scar managed to enhance the cruel beauty of his face, as did the mocking smile on his firm lips.

The smile on his lips deepened "Do you want me to change Zori?"

Zori smiled, absently twirling a lock of hair that escaped her tight bun."Not really."

"I thought so."He put out a hand and drew Zori into a heated embrace crushing her body against his as his lips plundered hers with wild abandon. Zori did not fight .She leaned into his embrace and deepened the kiss.

After sometime he let her go just as abruptly as he had pulled her in. Zori's face was flushed and her lips were slightly swollen from his ruthless assault. Izuke smirked as he ran a finger over her lips.

"You have not changed either my dear. You are still the slut I remembered you to be."

"Bastard "Zori spat, her eyes flashed with anger.

Izuke chuckled " That..I am Zori." Then his face became serious "So, what business have you with me?"

"These are troubled times Izuke "Zori's voice was husky as she absently drew patterns on his chest "You and I fish best in troubled waters."

"I am a mercenary Zori .I thrive in chaos .Go on."

" I am fishing." Zori's eyes darkened.

"Ah .For what?"

"Not what fool, who?"

" You interest me Zori. Who is it?"

"A general."

"A general? Menesku?"

"No."Zori smirked "The Black Warrior."

For a moment silence reigned. Then Izuke threw back his head and laughed."The Black Warrior? You wish to ensnare the Black Warrior?"

"Do you see this Izuke?"Zori touched the necklace around her slender white neck .It was an ornate chain set with pearls rubies and diamonds that sparkled in even this nearly non existent light."What do you think of it?"

"Precious .Who gave it to you .The Black Warrior!"

"You thought correctly. I sold some information to him. This was my reward."Zori smirked "I saw the Black Warrior Izuke .He is everything they spoke of and more."Her voice deepened with desire "I have never wanted anything more in my life .I swear he is like an aphrodisiac."

"And here I was thinking that you had the hots for Menesku."Izuke's voice was slightly amused.

"I do."Zori admitted "But even he fails to evoke such feelings in me. Yes. I want to tame the mighty Dragon of Kutou."

" I believe he is already tamed."Izuke chuckled " Do you know what the people of Kutou say? They say that the Black Warrior is a celestial dragon bound on this Land by the love he holds for the beautiful princess of Kutou."

"Bullshit. I cannot believe that you actually believe in that sort of shit."

"No. I believe that he is human with every little human desire and want."

"I think so too "Zori smiled "What red blooded man would not want me?"She pouted provocatively.

Izuke chuckled and pulled her towards him drawing her into another kiss. He released her and studied her profile with hooded eyes "Everybody, except the one you want."

"Bastard "Zori spat bringing her hand up in a flash to slap him. Izuke blocked her readily enough. It only seemed to anger her as she launched herself at Izuke like a cornered wildcat. For a while they sparred, their movements so fast that they appeared like a blur to the untrained eye. Then Izuke pinned Zori to the ground holding her hands above her. Zori struggled for a while but Izuke's weight did not let her move. She ceased her struggle and looked up into his face, her eyes burning with rage.

"Zori "Izuke smirked holding her still with one strong hand while he wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth with his other one, lifting the finger up to his mouth to taste his salty blood.

"You have become slow."

"Obnoxious pig."Zori said bitterly "Let me go."

"Very well "Izuke released her and moved away.

Zori sat up and smoothed her mussed up hair "How dare you take advantage of me?"

"Don't make me laugh Zori. I didn't hear you protesting. Besides ours is a relation of give and take .I use you, in return I let you use me."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Izuke, do you want in or not?"

"Let me hear the plan first."

" I am tired working for small fry." Zori smoothed her dress "The work is boring and the pay is ..Well not enough. It leaves me dissatisfied and no where near my actual goal."

"What is that?"

"Power .I want power Izuke."

"I thought you wanted money and pretty jewels."

" Money comes with power. They are one and the same. One of the main reasons I joined the harem was to be close to the seat of power, right in the middle of courtly intrigue."Zori's eyes shone "I want to be Empress."

"It is a nice dream Zori .How do you propose to achieve it?"

"At first I thought that I would ensnare Hotohori into wanting to marry me. I am very eligible you know. "

"So you wanted Hotohori as your husband and Menesku as your toy-boy .I pity them both."

Zori ignored his comment "But lately, I have been having different ideas. Hotohori ..is too .."

"Noble."

"Yes .He does not have the ambition to grow, to conquer."

"And I believe you found somebody who does?"

"Yes."

"And who is that? The Black warrior?"

"Yes .Oh yes."

"You are a fool Zori."Izuke said coldly, the cynical smile on his lips deepened "You yearn for the impossible."

"Impossible is it? "Zori's voice was mocking.

"Yes. You are no Keeah."Izuke said quietly.

"What competition is a silly little girl to me?"Zori flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Does the candle wish to challenge the radiance of the sun? Does the crow wish to wear the plumes of a swan? "

"Is she that beautiful then, that she turns _you_ into a poet?"

"If only I were a poet."Izuke chuckled mirthlessly "I have seen her Zori. If I were a poet I would know the right words to describe her. But the fact is no man who wants to win her will look twice in your direction."

"Do _you _desire her Izuke?"Zori's voice dripped with sarcasm "The Princess and the Hitokiri .How romantic."

"I do not desire her Zori."Izuke's voice was harsh and the cynical smile that usually always lurked on the corner of his mouth had disappeared" There are very few people I respect. She just happens to be of them."

"Oh Izuke."Zori pouted mockingly "Have I touched a nerve?"Then her face turned grim "You really like her then."

"Who the hell says anything about liking her."Izuke's lips curved up into a small smile yet again " A creature of the night respects the sun but he doesn't like it for when the sun rises then he has to hide himself from its radiance."

"So you are in?"

"As long as the pay is good .I care nothing for your ambition to be ruler of the world. What I don't understand is how you propose to ..endear yourself with the black warrior ."

"Subtly of course."Zori said quietly "The only way to have any access to the black warrior is to provide him with information. Information that no one else has. Slowly I _will _win his trust. Once I have is trust.."

Izuke chuckled "Everyone is allowed to dream Zori."

"You will eat your words when I will have the Black Warrior wrapped around my little finger."

"More likely _he _will have _you_ wrapped around _his _little finger."

"We will see about that Izuke .No warrior is immune to a woman's charms and the Black Warrior is no exception."

"If you say so."

"And you are correct .I do require you to procure information."

"About what?"

"Anything and everything..Especially the Black Warrior."

Izuke got up and pulled the cloak around him "I hope you can pay me for my trouble my dear .I am not into charity."

"Get me what I want."Zori ran her slender fingers lightly over her lips "And I will give you anything you desire."Her eyes held an inviting gleam and her voice was seductive.

"That's good."Izuke smirked leaning towards her "For now I will take a small advance payment for my services."

He leaned in further till their lips almost touched. Zori smirked and leaned up awaiting his kiss. Izuke's smirk deepened. His hand moved like a flash and snatched the necklace from Zori's neck. Almost instantly he was by the window, the necklace wrapped around his wrist.

"Kisses are nice my dear."His voice was mocking "But I prefer something more..Shall we say materialistic." He waved his hand in a flamboyant bow "Later my dear Zori."

He was gone.

Zori raised her hand to touch her now empty neck .Her eyes flashed angrily "Bastard."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Will ..He be all right?"Lee's voice shook a little as she looked at Hotohori's pale battered face.

"He is a warrior .He will live."Menesku spoke calmly, his gray eyes revealing none of his inner turmoil. Ever since they had arrived at Taiskun's abode he was sitting like a sleepless sentinel at Hotohori's bedside refusing to leave his side no matter what. "He will be all right Lady Lee "Menesku spoke in what he thought was a assuring manner and even managed to conjure up a ghost of a smile on his face.

Lee shuddered. Thinking of the war sent unwelcome shivers up her spine .She was sure that she was going to have nightmares about the Black Warrior .She still remembered the terrified scream that had died at her throat when she fell herself plummet towards the ground. But Hotohori had managed to catch her..

_"You are safe " His voice was so low that she had to strain her ears to listen to what he said .He raised a bloodied hand as if to touch her face .Lee saw him sway before he crumpled into a heap on the ground._

_"Hotohori." Lee panicked bending over Hotohori's form "Oh my God. Hotohori." With some effort she turned him over .The meager light was almost gone now, but even in this light Lee saw how badly Hotohori was wounded .Her hands was covered with his blood and it dyed the ground around him red._

_' Oh shit.' Lee saw Hotohori's breath come in pants .It was as if he had trouble breathing .She saw the blood on her hands and dress and felt nauseous._

_' No time to be queasy now.' The voice in her head snapped._

_' But what do I do.' She felt panicked._

_"Wake Chulivey." Menesku's calm voice penetrated her thoughts._

_' How the hell is he so calm at a time like this?' Lee frowned._

_"Work fast Lady Lee."Menesku urged in the same quiet voice "We cannot move. Perhaps Chulivey could assist us. Take that water bag and use the water in it."_

_" By Suzaku Menesku, how the hell are you so calm?"Faraco's voice quivered with anger " Look at how much Lord Hotohori is wounded."_

_" I am not blind Faraco. But becoming hysterical is not going to help us."Menesku spoke in that maddeningly quiet voice "Lady Lee ..the water bag ."_

_"O..Okay."_

_Lee hurried to the water bag that had fallen to the ground when the black warrior had snagged her. She hurried over to Chulivey and sprinkled the water quiet liberally over Chulivey's face .She saw Chulivey's eyelash flutter open. She tried to sit up._

_"Ouch .My head." Chulivey winced lifting her hand to tenderly touch the bruise on her head._

_"Chulivey."Lee clutched at Chulivey's tunic "Hotohori.."_

_"Calm down."Chulivey assured her wincing as she tried to get up._

_"Chulivey, can you undo this spell that holds us?"Menesku questioned her._

_"I will try." Chulivey concentrated. Slowly the charges that held Menesku and Faraco disappeared. Instantly Menesku was by Hotohori's side bending over his prone form._

_"My Lord."Menesku laid a hand on Hotohori's heart calling him softly. Hotohori did not answer._

_"Oh my God."Lee's vice shook "He is not ..Dead ..Is he?" Her eyes swam with unshed tears of anxiety and dread._

_"Nonsense."Chulivey scoffed .She was worried as well but her face did not betray her innermost feelings .She moved towards Hotohori's prone body._

_"We need to get him into a shade .It will be night soon and we cannot spend the night in the open. The cold might worsen his injuries."She said briskly._

_"I will look for a suitable place."Menesku got up._

_"Good. Meanwhile I will try to clean his wounds to the best of my ability." _

_"And exactly why are you trespassing on my mountain?"_

_Lee looked up surprised .A really old woman with flowing robes floated in front of them._

_" Its an illusion." Faraco who had painfully limped up behind her said with a low growl._

_"Shut up Faraco."Chulivey snapped " I am Chulivey.."_

_" I know who you are." The old woman raised her hand._

_"Then surely Lady Taiskun you know why we are here and that we are in dire need of assistance." Menesku said somberly._

_"You are Takemaru's boy."Taiskun zoomed in on Menesku "Aye I know you and your purpose of disturbing me." She floated towards Lee "Is this the miko?"_

_" Yes my Lady."_

_' This is Taiskun?' The voice in her head was disbelieving " She looks more like the wicked witch of the west.'_

_' Shut up.' Lee scolded the voice ' She is the only one who can help us..and Hotohori .'_

_"Please Lady Taiskun." She joined her hand in supplication " You have got to help us."_

_"Of course."Taiskun snorted, "Can't have that boy bleeding all over my mountain."_

" Lady Lee." A small pressure on her shoulders broke her chain of thoughts .She turned towards Chulivey's calm face.

"Yes Chulivey."

"Come. You must eat something."

" I don't think I can eat Chulivey .Not with Hotohori .."

"Nonsense "Menesku scoffed "Starving yourself will do my Lord no good. Please go and refresh yourself. "

"But Menesku won't you eat?"

"The Nyan-Nyans will bring me something to eat. Besides there are plenty of fruits here as well."He indicated at the fruit bowl that resided on a low table by the bed "Go on Lady Lee. My Lord would want you to be strong."

"I know."Lee sniffed "Very well. Lets go Chulivey."

Menesku watched them disappear beyond the lacy curtains and allowed the emotionless mask he had worn for so long fall away .He looked as his slumbering friend with worried gray eyes.

"My Lord." His voice was a terse whisper " Please wake up."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He looked around .A cold wind caressed his cheek and played with his wayward locks .A few torches tried desperately to dispel the dense darkness of the moonless night, their flickering flames fighting a loosing battle against the cold harsh wind. He was vaguely aware of the groans and mournful cries that surrounded him and the shadowy shapes that rushed past him in a kind of frenzied activity.

He frowned._' Where am I? Where is everybody? Menesku?' _He looked around _' Is this an illusion?'_

Hotohori moved towards the shapes .For the first time he became aware that he was standing in the midst of a ruin. It looked as if a frenzied demon had rushed through this magnificent city razing it to the ground. He saw its tall crystal spires lie humbled in the dust, its buildings reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble, its sparkling fountains now cracked and dry .He saw several men pull out a rather injured man from under the rubble and laid him on a rather dirty makeshift pallet .He saw a woman in white robes move towards them.

The woman paused in front of the pallet "Another survivor."Her once pristine silk robes were now tattered and stained with blood. Her brown hair had become undone and fell all over her face obscuring her features .She bent down to study the man.

"Take her to my sisters."Her voice was strained and tired "We might save this one yet."

"Certainly Priestess."The men lifted the pallet and bore it away to a further corner.

The Priestess called after them "Hurry back. There is still much work to be done."

_' Where am I? '_ Hotohori wondered yet again _' is this a dream? Perhaps I should ask the priestess.'_

He moved ahead and stood in front of the priestess "My lady, can you tell me where I am?"

The priestess stared ahead unseeing and walked past him as if she wasn't even aware that he existed. Only then Hotohori became aware that nobody gave any indication that they noticed him .It was as if he was a spectator to this entire scene. A strange dread seemed to creep up Hotohori's spine.

_' Am I dead then? Is this hell? Is this my purgatory? To be a mere spectator while the world changed in front of me. To see and feel but unable to share those feelings .To be always alone and yet always be surrounded by a crowd. To walk alone for all eternity ..Suzaku, deliver me from this nightmare.'_

Suddenly he was aware of a strange hush that fell on the scene.

_' What is happening?'_

A warrior rushed into the ruin. It was clear that he had ridden hard and fast. It was also clear that he had returned from battle .A blood stained handkerchief formed a makeshift bandage on his arm and the dark blue cloak that whipped behind him was tattered and caked with mud and dried blood .His magnificent plumed helmet was dented badly at several places .He stopped casting a wild eye around the ruins.

The priestess walked towards him "You have come my Prince."Her voice was sad and forlorn.

The man gripped the priestess's shoulder "Where are they? Tell me where is she?" His voice quivered with suppressed passion and anxiety.

Hotohori felt that he had heard the warrior's voice somewhere.

"They ..are not here my lord ."

"No riddles Priestess."The grip of the mailed hands on her shoulders tightened "Where is she?"

"I am sorry."The priestess brought out a dusty bloodstained ribbon from the folds of her cloth and held it out to the warrior.

The warrior recoiled as if burnt "No." His breath came in short pants "No."

"This is ... all we found. There isn't anything left."

The man snatched the ribbon from the priestess's hand .His fingers curled around it as he sank to the ground holding the ribbon to his heart.

"Beloved."

The word was spoken with such desperation that it pained Hotohori. Never before had he heard _that _word spoken with so much love or with so much grief. It was as if somebody had clutched heart and was squeezing it.

_' Menesku is right. I am too softhearted .Why else am I so pained by another man's sorrow? Is this heartbreak? If it is then I never want to go through it.'_

He felt himself moving away from the desolate scene desperate to distance him from the overpowering grief that seemed to bind him in iron shackles.

_" My Lord."_

Hotohori felt something restrain him .He tried to move but something forced him to remain immobile.

_" My Lord."_

He heard the call again. This time more urgent.

_" My Lord. Please wake up."_

_' Wake up? I ...was dreaming?'_ Hotohori eyes flew open .For a while the world seemed to spin in front of his eyes before coming into focus .He could see a pair of tired gray eyes fixed on his face.

_' Menesku?' _He felt immense relief flood him _' I ..**Was** dreaming then. But the ache in my heart ...it was so real...'_

"My Lord."He heard Menesku's urgent voice.

He smiled tiredly "Menesku."

"By Suzaku you scared me shitless .I swear I will destroy that devil reincarnate and every one of his bastard companions."

"You are swearing Menesku? You must have been worried."Hotohori couldn't help teasing him "I am sorry."

"Yeah whatever."Menesku grinned, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."Hotohori replied truthfully "Actually, I am feeling a little hungry."He looked around "Where are we?"

"We are at Taiskun's abode." Menesku informed his friend "Chulivey has nothing more than an bruise and a monstrous headache courtesy of Suraco .My shoulder hurts a bit and Suraco has added a few more battle scars to my already impressive collection. Faraco has a badly sprained ankle .We thought it was broken but thankfully it wasn't so .He is sleeping."

"And Lady Lee."

"She has retained no physical damage but.."

"But?"

"She will not accept it, but she is scared of the Black warrior."

"It is all my fault."Hotohori said bitterly "I should have been more careful."

"_We _should _all _have been more careful."Menesku said calmly "But what is done is done."

"Is it?"Hotohori's eyes flashed "We were evenly matched Menesku even though I am a seishi and he is not. You are right Menesku, we cannot allow them to release Seiryuu."

"We are in no condition to chase them yet."

"They are just as wounded as we are. Like us they will need time to recover."

"They have the better doctor."Menesku said simply."Sotisku, the royal doctor of Kutou is known for his healing abilities throughout the lands .He is also a close confidant and advisor of Lady Keeah."

"Lady Keeah."Hotohori frowned "By Suzaku ...That girl!"

"What girl?"Menesku was confused.

"I must sit up. Menesku, help me sit up."

Menesku helped him sit up and arranged the pillows for his comfort.

"Menesku don't sit so stiffly. Take a goddamn pillow."

"I am quiet all right."

"Nonsense."

Reluctantly Menesku took a seat at the edge of Hotohori's bed and propped a pillow under his arm.

"There. Happy."

"Of course "Hotohori snorted, "Oh look there comes our food."

A couple of Nyan-Nyans carried in a laden tray. Hotohori gingerly took a bowl and thanked them. They bounced out carrying the empty tray.

Hotohori sipped into the bowl "Broth .I hate it."

Menesku's lips twitched "Its nutritious."

"Whatever .I saw a girl in the mountain on the other side of the river .It was just before you informed me that you had sensed the Black Warrior. She looked vaguely familiar to me, but I did not recognize her then .It was _she. Princess_ Keeah. Suzaku ...I was so blind."

"Are you sure My Lord?"

"Of course Menesku .I know what I saw. In all the pictures the spies brought she was like covered with a ton of paint and swallowed up in like ..An enormous kimono and frankly I never paid much attention."

"So what gave her away?"

"Her eyes."

"Her eyes?"

"Yes Menesku, you cannot help but notice her eyes. They are different .All those pictures I saw of her eyes caught my attention."

"Oh."Menesku's voice was faintly teasing.

"Ever heard of keep your friends close but your enemies closer."Hotohori said irritatibly.

"Especially if the enemy is as beautiful as the Princess of Kutou." Menesku's eyes twinkled.

"Can it Menesku .Do I accuse you of having an thing for the Black Warrior?"

"What?"

"I swear you call his name in your sleep."

"I do not have gender issues my Lord."Menesku said stiffly "This much I assure you. Besides the dreams with the Black Warrior in it are hardly pleasurable."

"Sorry Menesku .I was only teasing you."

"I know. But are you sure that it is Lady Keeah you saw."

"Definitely."

"I don't know .It seems a little weird that the Princess herself would come waltzing into enemy territory .She could have been apprehended or worse."

"It would seem that she has infinite belief in the powerless of her shogun."Hotohori gritted his teeth "It would also seem that they wanted to prove that they could snatch a victory from right under our nose. "

Menesku was silent.

"By Suzaku Menesku, we were the one to drop our swords. We lost Menesku .We stepped back."

"Only the battle my Lord .The war is far from over."

"How right you are "Hotohori chuckled mirthlessly "The battle is not over yet. By Suzaku Menesku if only I were a bit more careful. I never expected him to use such underhand means. To use Lee as a shield. Have you ever heard of anything more dishonorable?"

"It was a perfectly sound strategy my Lord."Menesku said quietly.

_**"What!"**_

"Don't be angry my Lord. Remember I once told you that a chain is only am strong as its weakest link and ironically our strongest link is also our weakest link. Lady Lee is our strength, but she is also our weakness .We left our weakness unprotected .He used it. Makes perfect sense."

"It was still dishonorable."

"Perhaps. But the end justifies the means."

"Just whose side are you on Menesku?"

"Yours my Lord."Menesku's lips twitched "But doesn't mean I will agree to everything you say." His face became grim "This is not a duel my Lord that we should care about honor and rules. This is war and the only thing that matters here is victory."

Hotohori was quiet for a long time. Then he spoke."You are right. But somehow this leaves a bitter taste in my mouth."

"I know."Menesku said quietly "I have tired you enough my Lord .You should rest now my Lord."

"Rubbish."Hotohori snorted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the same room in which Taiskun had received Keeah the previous day. Soft morning light came in through the open window .Lee stood in front of one window gazing into the cloudy sea outside.

"Lee."

Lee turned around .Her face split into a wide grin "Faraco."

Faraco was standing at the doorway leaning heavily on a cane. Painstakingly he made his way towards Lee .Lee moved forward and offered him her arm as support.

"How are you Faraco?"

"Actually, I am supposed to ask you that."

"I am fine Faraco."Lee sighed helping Faraco sink onto a cushion.

"I am sorry Lee."Faraco's voice was small.

"Whatever for?"

" I swore I would protect you but I failed you."Faraco's voice was frustrated "I couldn't even put up a proper fight .I failed in every way. As a solider, as a seishi ..As a freind."

"Faraco."Lee knelt before him and laid a hand on his shoulders "What are you talking about? You fought very bravely. It was only your first battle, you couldn't have known exactly how strong the Black."She shuddered a bit "Warrior was."

Faraco did not miss the shiver that ran through Lee's body .He could not help the growl that rose from his throat."Lee."He caught her wrist "Does he scare you?"

Lee had a faint urge to deny it but decided against it."Yes."Her voice was small "He scares me."

"To tell you the truth..."Faraco leaned in towards her "I am a bit scared of him as well."

Lee giggled "Really?"

"Yeah."Faraco felt very happy to have made Lee laugh "But next time I will kick his ass."

"It was a nice dream while it lasted."Chulivey said quietly taking a seat beside Faraco.

"Hey."Faraco protested.

"How are you Chulivey?"Lee grinned widely.

"Tolerably better."Chulivey turned towards the door "My Lord."

Lee turned towards the door to see a Hotohori leaning heavily on Menesku .Lee moved towards him "Hotohori you are awake .I was so worried about you."

"You were?"Hotohori's mouth curved into a small smile "I am sorry to have worried you "

"That's all right." Lee smiled happily "You are okay. That is all that matters."

Hotohori was about to make a witty retort when his eyes fell on a tapestry on the wall .It showed a warrior sitting on the ground clutching a tattered ribbon to his heart. A dark ruin surrounded the warrior emphasizing the grief and desolation that seemed to emanate from the picture.

_' Its just like my dream. What does it mean? What did I see? Was it a dream at all? Suzaku, I do not need these complications.'_

"Depressing picture isn't it?"

Hotohori turned around "Lady Taiskun. Accept my apologies for not greeting you properly yesterday."

"Don't bother."Taiskun snorted floating to her seat "Ask what you want and be gone .I do not like visitors."

_' Not quite the benevolent picture I had painted.'_ Hotohori frowned "Well you are all seeing .Why don't you tell us what we want?"

"I would rather hear you mouth it."

_' Well we wouldn't be in this shit if you hadn't told that black haired witch where Seiryuu was sealed.'_

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

" I beg your pardon?"

' _Suzaku ,she **can** read minds .'_

"Do you think that I shouldn't have told the Princess of Kutou where Seiryuu is imprisoned?"

"Why did you tell her when you have already seen how the power of Seiryuu was abused by Kutou?"

Taiskun's face was cryptic." One question brat .I will answer only one question."

"Very well."Hotohori let out a frustrated sigh "Where is Seiryuu imprisoned?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Animemoma : Thank you for the reviews .I re-read my chappies and found that could be improved upon .I will edit this fic as soon to correct those mistakes ,grammar or otherwise.

Nerysa : I am glad that you stumbled on to this fic as well .Unfortunately ,I haven't seen the movie Nemesis ,but I read a book of Agatha Cristie by the same name recently .Loved it .Thanks for the review .

Keep reading !

Please review !


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 24:

Saori shivered a bit drawing the woolen cloak around her. She stared into the calm blue depths of the Hope Lake and saw the keep she was currently residing in reflected on its glassy surface, as were the snowcapped mountains that surrounded the windswept valley in which the lone stone structure stood defiantly .The sun had risen high in the sky and its golden rays bathed the valley in a warm glow. Saori turned from the window .It was clear that the cheerful temperament of Nature had little effect on the clouds of worry that clogged her mind.

She exited from the balcony, her expression thoughtful as she walked down the long corridor to her destination .The solders who stood guard in the shadowy recesses of the corridor bowed when she passed, but other than a gracious inclination of her head she gave no other sign that she had acknowledged their greeting .Her feet stilled when she heard a spirited voice.

"By Seiryuu Sotisku, I absolutely refuse to swallow that foul smelling concoction you have procured."

Another voice followed.

"Suraco, you better drink this like a good boy or as Seiryuu as my witness, I will force this down your throat!"

Saori's lips curved into a small smile. Noiselessly she walked up to the door from where this argument had ensured .The door had been a little ajar. Saori looked in through the crack.

A golden haired boy sat sullenly propped amidst many pillows, his bandaged arms folded defiantly in front of him .His hair was a little mussed and fell in disarray over broad shoulders. Saori winced a little to see the bandages around his torso. Another red haired boy sat at the edge of his bed trying to make the golden haired boy swallow the contents of the bowl he was holding .He was looking extremely harried.

"Suraco, you do realize how important it is for you to recover quickly."The red haired boy's voice was frustrated.

"Fine."The golden haired boy looked more sullen than usual."Give me the damn medicine."

Saori chuckled inwardly as she exited the room closing the door softly behind her .She was glad that Sotisku and Suraco were arguing .It gave her a sense of normalcy .It also lifted the cloud of dread and anxiety that enveloped her since the day a rather distraught Sotisku had turned up in the middle of the night with his two bleeding and half dead comrades .One was Suraco and the other was ...the Princess of Kuotu, her granddaughter...Keeah. That was two weeks ago. Hearing Sotisku and Suraco argue somehow gave her heart the fickle reassurance that everything would be okay.

She sighed .She was no stranger to war yet it did not make the consequences of war any more bearable to her now than decades ago .She saw an attendant walking up ahead of her .She called her.

"Ai, where are you going?"

The girl called Ai bowed respectfully "I am taking the Princess her breakfast Queen Mother."

"That will not be necessary."Saori extended her hands "Give me the tray .I am going to see my granddaughter and will take this tray up to her."

"But Queen Mother..."

Saori took the tray from Ai's hands."Go now. And let no one disturb us."

She began to walk towards her destination. The tray was a bit heavy in her hands and it made her journey longer.

Saori smiled to herself _' I have become old .The strength in my limbs are failing me.' _

She stopped in front of the large ornate door for a while before stepping inside. A young girl sat on an enormous bed pouring into an yellowing manuscript .Her figure was nearly lost in the wallowing silken bed sheets and the overlarge sapphire blue robe she wore. Bright light from the open windows fell on the bed giving the room a most cheerful feel.

Saori however had stopped at the doorway, the scene spread out in front of her triggering fond memories in her mind. This room had been her room when her husband had been alive .In fact this was the room where she had first entered Reishi's life as his bride. Thatmemory still made her flush like a giddy lovesick girl. After Reishi's death she had moved to a different room, this room too full of memories for her to bear .For many years this room had remained unused, her son Kaminari was too busy with the affairs of the state to visit this mountain keep ...

Then this room found use again, her granddaughter Keeah set up her quarters in this room whenever she visited this place. Saori often felt that sometimes Keeah escaped to this mountain sanctuary to get relief from the pressures of the state. But most of the times she came here to think and plan her strategies .She were very like her grandfather in that respect, possessed by a single mindedness of purpose that frightened her sometimes.

Presently, the girl became aware of her presence .She saw her face spilt into a welcoming smile.

"Grandma. Please come in."

Saori went in slowly and put down the tray by the bed before sinking painstakingly into a cushioned chair that was kept there. Lately, her joints had been troubling her.

"Good morning child .How are you today?"

"Sore "Keeah admitted truthfully "But I am feeling much better now .How is Suraco?"

"I believe I heard him argue with Sotisku today morning."

"So, he is feeling better."Keeah's smile was relieved "I am glad."

"As am I."Saori smiled, then her face became grim "What are you up to little one?"

Keeah looked at her grandmother .She had been dreading this question for quite some time. She smiled pleasantly "It was an ambush grandma."She lied casually "We were taken by surprise."

Saori smiled, her eyes brooding."I am glad that you are safe."She rose and took a seat beside Keeah "Your hair is a mess .Let me brush it for you."

"That would be nice grandma."

Saori brushed Keeah's hair gently with long strokes, marveling at silky cascade. Reishi had red hair with an unusual golden tinge. That red hue was also reflected in Kaminari's chocolate brown hair. But Keeah's hair was dark, just like her mother, dark and glossy like a raven's wing. Saori smiled. Keeah resembled Reishi in other ways though. Like the way her eyes had become unreadable a moment earlier. Saori instinctively knew that she was lying.

"Keeah will you tell me what is**_ really _**going on?"

"I am still working on how to defeat Konon."

"So, what were you doing in the cursed forests?"

There was a moment of silence. When Keeah spoke her voice was deceptively calm "I was curious to know more about the past of Kutou."

Saori let the heavy braid settle on her back and came in front of Keeah .She looked into Keeah's eyes, her voice was grave "The truth child."

Keeah's fathomless eyes held her gaze "That is the truth grandma."Her voice was calm.

Saori groaned inwardly _' Ah Reishi, this is truly your blood talking. Like you she hides her secrets behind her awful calm. Like you my love she tries to confuse me with her words. But, my love, I am not young anymore .I cannot take this tension.'_

"Is it?"Saori probed stubbornly.

The expression in Keeah's eyes became more unreadable "Ask nothing of me now grandma. Just trust me."

Saori sighed .The expression in Keeah's eyes was one she had seen many times before, in her son and her husband; she would not get anything out of Keeah now .She put her hands over Keeah's "I have seen many things in my life child."Her voice was grave "I buried my husband .I lived .I buried my son .I lived .Do you know why? For _you,_ light of my life .If anything were to happen to you..."She paused, her grip on Keeah's hand tightened "Do you realize how I have spend these last two weeks? You turned up nearly dead in the middle of the night ...I nearly..."She lifted her sleeves to sniff delicately.

"By Seiryuu grandma."Keeah's voice was dejected "Don't take me on a guilt trip."

_' Hah! Gets them every time.' _Saori did not let none of her triumph show on her face which was as grave as usual "I am sorry child .You have a lot on your mind without the whining of this old woman."She conjured up a small wan smile "I will take your leave now."

"Wait grandma."Keeah held Saori back "I was being rude .I believe that you need to know of this .I... I did not want to worry you."

_' Your granddaughter is as much of a sucker for tears as you were.' _Saori smiled understandingly "I understand child."

"Perhaps you have heard that each of the four countries has a celestial guardian."Keeah began slowly.

Saori stiffened."Keeah. Seiryuu is a myth .Why do you believe in a myth?"

"Believe me grandma."Keeah gave a harsh chuckle "Seiryuu is no myth. During the first war he was imprisoned by the Suzaku no miko .I..."She paused a while a slow smirk curling up her lips "I am going to free Seiryuu."

Saori shivered."What madness is this Keeah?"

"Madness."Keeah's eyes had a glacial look in them "I think not grandma. Seiryuu exists .I feel his presence."She laid a hand on her heart "Here."She put her hands over Saori's "Grandma, I will succeed. Never fear."

Saori was silent for a long time. Then she raised her head to smile at Keeah "Do what you must child" She rose and pressed a small kiss on her forehead "I know you have not confided the entire truth in me. But it doesn't matter .I have faith in you .You will succeed."

"I intend to."Keeah's voice held a cool confidence.

_' Ah Reishi, this one is as arrogant as you.' _Saori's smile wavered a little "Just be careful."

"Oh believe me grandma."Keeah's voice held a dangerous edge "_**I **_have no intention of getting hurt the next time I see the pretty boy."

_' Pretty boy?'_ Saori raised an eyebrow .The expression on Keeah's face frightened her a little. Her eyes were hooded and a small sardonic smile played on her pretty lips .At times like this Keeah appeared like a stranger to her .A cold ruthless stranger to whom nothing mattered but victory... not friends ...not family ...not honor ...nothing.

"Grandma."Keeah smiled .The stranger was gone "I see I have worried you."

Saori smiled, relieved "Why do you think my hairs turned gray?"She bends and pinched her cheeks playfully "I will take my leave now. Perhaps you should rest a while."

"I will. Right after I finish this scroll."

"Very well."

Saori smiled as she closed the door behind her. However once the door closed behind her the smile left her face .She clasped her hands together in a small prayer.

_' I do not know who you are Seiryuu ... but if you are listening to this old woman, hear my prayer. Protect my heart, my Keeah ...This is all I ask from you.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori clutched the woolen robe around him .The air was cold and his breath rose in a mist in front of his face. Still, this biting chilly air was more welcome than the seedy motel they were housed in .In his opinion he had never seen a more despicable structure .The rooms fairly stank with the mingled smell of alcohol and sweat of unwashed bodies and the rodents which peeked from under the loose floorboards had more moral character than some of the patrons who favored this particular institution .If he were given the choice he would have never put a foot in this accursed place ... Thankfully, the room opened into a narrow sliver of a verandah and Hotohori had gladly escaped the stinking confines of the room in favor of the biting cold outside .

He leaned on the rickety walls and observed the busy street from his vantage point .He frowned remembering why he was here .It was exactly a month ago when he had met Taiskun.

_" The mythical island of time "Menesku frowned "Where is it?"_

_They had returned to the capital after meeting with Taiskun and were ruminating on what she had said._

_"I have never heard of any such island."Faraco confided._

_" Actually there is a story about the said island."Chulivey looked up from her scroll with a smile._

_"Please Chulivey. Tell us."Lee's eyes shone with excitement._

_"Yes."Hotohori said encouragingly "Please do."_

_" Up in the north, hidden in the cold misty seas of Ku Youg was an island called Fa Sang .It was a great seat of learning. People from all over the lands went there to study .It is said that the history of all the ancient nations were recorded in the great library of Fa Sang. That is why it was called the island of time .A popular legend suggest that Lady Time herself resides in the island of time and it is she who writes the ever changing glyphs that were thought to be stored in the great library. And then one day the island disappeared."_

_"Disappeared? How so?"_

_"It is not clear my Lord. But some stories suggest that the inhabitants of the island had become proud and in their arrogance had angered the God of the sea .In his anger he sunk the island under the sea."_

_"Load of crap."_

_"Precisely Menesku."Chulivey smiled "But you never know with Gods. There is yet another legend which tells a different story."_

_"Indeed."_

_"Ah yes Menesku, and I think that you will find this more plausible .It says that the island was conquered and the seat of learning lost."_

_"Really."Lee's voice shook a little " That is terrible."_

_" Yes it is."Chulivey frowned " Whatever the cause, the island simply disappeared from history. What remains now are all fictions, distorted versions of the actual facts and many scholars believe that Fa Sang was nothing more than a product of an over imaginitive mind."_

_"Well if Taiskun says the island exist, then it must be there."Hotohori said grimly "The stories you read must give some indication of Fa Sang's possible location."_

_"It does."Chulivey fiddled with the scrolls "All the stories place Fa Sang in the cold northern seas ... off the coast of present day Nobu."_

_"Nobu?" Both Hotohori and Menesku stiffened "Are you sure?"_

_" It is a possibility."_

_Hotohori and Menesku frowned .Lee looked at them "What are you so worried about? What's wrong with Nobu?"_

_" I have heard of Nobu." Faraco began hesitatingly "It is a port far to the north, surrounded by mountains on three sides and an cold misty sea on the last side."_

_"I am not afraid of a little cold."Lee grinned "Look we are taking a gamble here .I say lets roll the dice and see what happens."_

_Hotohori smiled .He liked Lee's optimism."I suppose you are right."_

_" Suppose?" Lee lifted her chin in the air "I **am** right."_

_" That you are Lady Lee."Chulivey smiled "It is just that ... Nobu is..."_

_"A lawbreakers paradise."Menesku said grimly " As Faraco said before, its inhospitable location makes it almost inaccessible from land and the Ku Youg Sea is too dangerous and temperamental to venture into. However Nobu is a comparatively warm place in the frozen Northern plains, besides being a natural harbor. Some quirk of nature keeps this port ice free even in the midst of the bitter winter. And even though it is a part of Hokkan ...It is quite above the law..."_

_"Shall we say, that, its rather unique position has made it an ideal haven for all those characters who consider themselves to be above the law." Hotohori chuckled._

_" Are you worried about my safety Hotohori?"Lee's face had become serious._

_"Shouldn't I be?"Hotohori's voice was grim._

_"I am sorry Hotohori." Lee's voice was small._

_"For what?"Hotohori was incredulous._

_"I am sorry for being so weak."Lee fisted her hands looking down on her lap, biting her lips to check her tears " If I were not so weak, then you would have defeated the black warrior."_

_"Lee."Faraco put a reassuring arm on her hand "Forget it .It was not your fault."_

_"And besides what made you think that if I had succeeded in defeating the Black Warrior Princess Keeah would abandon her pet project of freeing Seiryuu?" Hotohori's voice was harsh "At least I showed her that it won't be as easy as she thought it would be."_

_"But,"Lee said slowly "The Black warrior is her Shogun .If you had succeeded in defeating him, wouldn't the blow dealt to Kuotu be great ... "_

_Menesku looked up impressed. Sometimes Lady Lee was so... sensible. _

_"Hah!" Hotohori's voice was brooding " Anyway, there is no point in dwelling on that anymore. Since we have to take a risk lets take the plunge .We will go to Nobu."_

_"Hotohori."Lee's voice shook "Please take me with you .I will try my best not to be a bother."_

_"Lee."Hotohori spoke quietly " I don't think that we could function properly without you. Besides I think the palace is just about as safe as Nobu .At least when we are in Nobu we will not have to pretend to trust anybody."_

Hotohori sighed. So, here they were, housed in one of the seedy establishments that abounded in the narrow streets of Nobu. Menesku was downstairs attempting to order a small repast, but the buxom maid who was to take the order seemed to be interested in other things. She was always pressing her serving tray between her impressive ... assets ... with rather interesting results. Hotohori had observed Menesku's plight from the top of the stairs before he came to seek the solitude this verandah.

Chulivey was resting. Teleporting them to the outskirts of Nobu had sapped her strength .She had assured him that a good nights sleep would revive her. Lady Lee was in front of the smoking fireplace desperately trying to warm her numb fingers bundled in furs and woolen cloaks. Despite her brave reassurance that she did not mind the cold nothing could induce her to leave the fireside.

_" Hotohori ... I said I will be strong and all but I swear that this place is colder than the North Pole."_

Hotohori smiled at the fond memory before frowning _' What the hell is a North Pole?'_

Faraco was beside Lee. Hotohori frowned. Lately Faraco was always at Lee's side .It irritated him .It irked him that Faraco was always monopolizing Lee but, it irked him more that Lee did not seem to mind what was in his opinion Faraco's rather juvenile attempts to woo her.

_' Especially when he is interrupting **my **juvenile attempts to woo Lee.'_Hotohori thought sullenly_ 'Lee is so innocent .I love the way her eyes reflect her feelings ...how they change color when she is happy or sad ...or excited...' _Hotohori smiled as he closed his eyes hoping to recreate that fond memory in his inner eye but the eyes he saw were not Lee's innocent stormy blue ones .The ones he saw were dark and fathomless holding the lure of the mysterious in their bottomless depths along with a gleam of mockery .

_' What the hell! ' _Hotohori opened his eyes with a start .He ran a cold finger over the bridge of his nose.

He stiffened .The ki was familiar .He looked down into street that lay before him .His hands curled on the rickety rails gripping them so tightly that his knuckles turned white .It was _her. Hotohori's_ dark eyes scanned the narrow street until he spotted his quarry amongst the throng. Like the rest of the people in Nobu she was draped in a heavy black woolen cloak lined liberally with fur covering most of her face. There was nothing in her appearance that would separate her from the natives of Nobu except the slight arrogance in her gait that was not noticeable but under close scrutiny .Yet, to Hotohori she seemed to stick out like a sore thumb.

_' It would seem that we are in the right track.' _Hotohori's lips curved into a small predatory smile _' Come, Come Princess .It is time for a rematch.'_

It was almost as if she felt his presence as well .Her footsteps stilled in front of the inn where they were staying .She looked up.

Hotohori saw her eyes rest on his face .The shadow of the heavy hood she wore obscured half of her face yet it somehow managed to enhance the mystery of her unreadable eyes .The cold wind blew errant black locks on her face .She lifted a gloved finger and tucked the strands in. The mockery in her eyes deepened. And then she smiled.

Hotohori felt something the pit of his stomach and it was not a very pleasant feeling .Her smile disturbed him .It was not a pleasant smile .It mocked him and challenged him ... but more than that it beckoned him to answer the call of the naked challenge in her eyes.

_' Do you dare stop me my Prince?'_ Her eyes seemed to taunt him _' Come and try ...if you dare.'_

Hotohori had not even realized that his eyes had begun to bleed red and something inside him stirred to answer the unspoken challenge in her eyes.

The duel between there eyes lasted for a while before she lowered them with the same mocking smile playing on her lips .She gave a defiant toss of her head before melting into the crowd.

Hotohori had not even realized that he had jumped down from the verandah to land lightly on the cobbled stones of the street. None of the people gave him a second thought as they continued on their business. Jumping out of windows or verandahs was nothing out of the ordinary in Nobu.

_' Call Menesku .It is unwise to tail her alone.'_ The rational part of his brain argued. Hotohori watched her cloak disappear around the corner .He squashed his good sense and followed her.

_' There isn't enough time.'_ He rationalized.

It was almost as if Keeah knew that he was tailing her .She seemed to wander aimlessly through the winding streets of Nobu and Hotohori had a sensation that she was luring him deeper and deeper into a maze.

_' I swear that she is leading us into a trap.'_ The feeble voice of his rational mind was squashed ruthlessly by the devil of recklessness that seemed to posses him.

_' So what?'_ It growled.

It was around a corner that he finally lost Keeah. Actually it was rather strange .He rounded the corner to find himself in a deserted alley. Keeah had vanished! Squinting his eyes he looked around. It would seem that he had come to a seedier part of this seedy town. The carcasses of several houses stared down at him and cold wind whipped through the creaking wood creating curious moaning sounds ...like that of spirits in agony.

It was shout that roused him from his stupor.

"Take that you sons of bitches."The sheer vocal ability of the owner of the voice amazed Hotohori "Yer calling _me _a fucking cheater!"

Interested Hotohori followed the sound towards the source of the commotion .It seemed that a couple of rather burly men of questionable character had cornered a boy of his age .The boy fought lustily his kicks and punches were very well placed ...But it was becoming clear that he was outnumbered. With a cry Hotohori plunged himself into the fray.

All his rational self and years of self-control had urged him to turn his back on a silly street brawl but his frustration at loosing Keeah's sight needed an outlet. And since he couldn't beat the shit out of the Black Warrior, these thugs would have to suffice.

Very soon, they had succeeded in scattering the forces that disappeared screaming something like "We'll be back."

"Yeah run "The boy shook his fist at their retreating backs before turning towards Hotohori "Could have taken care of them ya know, but thanks for yer help."

Hotohori nodded "Who were they?"

The boy swore softly and long. Hotohori was impressed .He did not know half of the vocabulary used. But he gathered the information that they we indeed men of questionable character who were unjustly harassing the boy who had justly defeated them in a fair game of cards.

During the boy's rather long and colorful recital Hotohori had observed him .The boy seemed to be of his age with an open smiling face. Rather unkempt chocolate brown hair with streaks of orange fell on his lean face and his amber eyes fairly sparkled with humor when he spoke. And when he laughed Hotohori couldn't help but notice that his canines were rather pronounced ...like fangs.

"Yer watching my fangs?"

Hotohori flushed at the question "Pardon me Sir .I did not mean to stare, but..your fangs are rather unusual ... are they not ?"

The boy stared at him "Ooo ...manners."He grinned, "Did ya run away from home?"

"Umm..."Hotohori was at a loss.

"Heh! Thought so!"The boy seemed to take his silence as a affirmative answer "To tell ya the truth, me self ran away from home as well "He grinned conspiratorially "I'll teach ya the ropes of how to get around."

"Umm...Thank you ...I think."

"This will not do at all."The boy said gravely "Them manners. They must go. They're like me fangs. Bane of my existence."

"How?"

"You gotta blend in the crowd. Them fangs make me stand out ... can't be helped though ...It runs in the family ...but them manners can be ironed outta your system."

Hotohori was beginning to feel amused "How?"

"Ya need some sake."The boy declared putting a friendly arm around his shoulders "By the way, me names Liang. What's yer name pretty boy?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Animemom : Glad you liked the chappy and thanks so much for the review .

Keep reading !

Please review !


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 25:

Hotohori looked at the boy's outstretched hand .He paused for a while before answering, "Shinwa .My name is Shinwa."

Liang grinned broadly grasping Hotohori's hand "Shinwa huh .Now lets get that sake."He thrust a friendly arm around Hotohori's shoulders "Yer paying of course."

Hotohori's lips twitched "Of course."

_' I am lost anyway.'_ He reasoned _' And due to some weird reason I like this boy .Its almost like I can trust him.' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

From her concealed position Keeah watched Liang lead Hotohori away .She saw him cast a last look around, his sharp eyes scanning the abandoned building before being led away by Liang .She let Hotohori's ki move far away before she let the concealment spell she had wove around herself melt away.

_' What is this demon? Are you so easily distracted from your goal?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Me thinks ya and me will get along great."Liang declared leading Hotohori through the winding streets "As long ya know who the boss is."

Hotohori was finding it hard to control his laughter "Right boss."He tried to get into character.

"Hah!" Liang slapped him on his back making Hotohori stumble a little "Yer a wise guy .I like yer style."

"Thank you."

"Nah-uh. What'd I say? No manners."

"Well then .How about ...Whatever bub."

Liang was pleased "Good .Its a start."

Hotohori who had known nothing but stress and anxiety during these past few days was beginning to enjoy this light hearted banter when he remembered that he had rushed out without informing anybody.

_' Menesku will be terribly angry ...No, he will be furious .Of course since I am the Prince he will not yell at me.'_ Hotohori smiled wryly _' He will just give me the silent treatment which I swear is much worse.'_

"Excuse me."He addressed Liang, casting a look around "Do you know where we are?"He had to know how far he was from the inn where he was staying.

Liang looked around "Damme if I know."

"I beg your pardon!"

"I am new here ya know."Liang dropped his voice to a whisper "But we can't let them bastards know. Them assholes will rip the clothes off yer back if ya are not careful."He added knowingly.

_' Great. This fellow is just as lost as I am.'_ Hotohori sighed "So how exactly are you going to find a bar if you have no idea where you are going."

_' Okay. Stupid question. This place has more bars than houses.'_

Liang looked at Hotohori "Yer new at this."

"Huh?"

"Yer new at being a pirate."

"What?"

"Did ya ever go to jail? "

"What! No !"

"Meself never went to jail either .None of me family did .Me self was a bandit till I told my Pa that we gotta expand our horizon ...we gotta get our dibs in the sea ."

"Good for you .What did your father say ?"

"Me Pa cuffed me !"Liang bristled with righteous indignation "He said _' Liang you know no swimming .Pirate ...Wife your son got maggots for brain .' _"Liang did the perfect imitation of a gruff old man "Me old man said a lot many more insulting things which ..."He paused "In front of me entire family no less ...So meself told him that so what if I knew no swimming, meself is gonna be a pirate, in his face ..."

"What happened ?"

"He turned me out !"

Hotohori could not help the hearty chuckle that rose to his lips .Liang turned angry amber eyes towards him .

" Yer laughing ! "

Hotohori squashed his laughter and raised his hand in a placatory gesture "Sorry .I did not mean to offend you .Its just that you do not know how to swim ,yet you have the aspirations to be a pirate .It is kind of funny ..."

Liang took a moment to process that .Then he lifted his chin in the air "Well meself is a man with vision .If ya don't wish to be a part of it ..."

"Actually "Hotohori cut in "I do want to be a part of it and what's more ,I know swimming ,so ,if you are washed aboard I'll pull you back .What do you say ?"

Liang's anger disappeared ,his face brightened up "Excellent idea ."He steered Hotohori inside a bar "Now lets get that sake ."

Hotohori felt revolted by the dingy environment of the room but he allowed Liang to push him into one of the cushions piled in one corner of the room .The room was illuminated poorly by some oil lamps that hung from a sooty ceiling .There was a poorly ventilated fireplace provided some heat to the room ,the air heavy with smoke and the smell of opium and sake .A couple of buxom maids passed among the people serving them ,the air full of drunken comments and lewd suggestions when they passed by .

Liang observed this and gave a derisive snort before turning towards Hotohori ."Yer not used to this ."

"No ."Hotohori admitted "So what do you know about ships ?"

"Nothing ."Liang admitted "But meself won a sweet boat ."

"Won ...a boat ?you have a boat ?"

"Them crooks you fought earlier ,I won the ship from 'em in a game of cards ."Liang grinned "But now they are not ready to uphold their end of the bargain ."

Hotohori was thinking furiously _' He has a ship .And we need a ship to sail to Fa Sang .He looks honest enough ...'_

"Yo wench ."He heard Liang call a waitress "Come're ."

The waitress sashayed over to them " Well what do ya want ?"She had a passably pretty face but the indolent lifestyle had left a mark on her face that made her appear older than she actually was .

"Give us some of yer best sake and roast meat ."

The waitress turned towards Hotohori "And what'll ya have honey ?"

"Same as me wench "Liang snapped irritatibly "And he ain't no honey of yours ."

The waitress flipped her hair and walked away .Liang turned towards Hotohori to see that he was in deep in thought .

"What are ya thinking about ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two figures watched the duo from behind the tattered curtains that led to a dark room at the back of the bar .

"Is that them ?"A silky voice asked .

"Yes boss ."The other voice said .

"Hmm." The man chuckled "They look strong .They will fetch a good price in the Turanian slave market .You know what to do ."

"Yes Boss ."

"Good ."The man turned to go "I will leave now .Do not fail me Loki ."

Loki bowed "No ,No sir ."

He watched his master disappear through the door at the back of the bar before turning to call out softly "Lehana .Come here ."

Lehana walked towards Loki "What 'd ya want ?Speak quickly .I have customers waiting ."

"About that ."Loki's lips curled into a small smile as he pressed a gold coin into Lehana's palm "Take your customers our _special _sake and our _specially _dressed meat ."

Lehana's eyes widened a little "Of course ."She walked out .

A pair of startlingly green eyes followed her as she carried the tray towards the duo before leaning towards his companion "By Seiryuu .This will be most interesting ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You see the main reason I am here is because I am searching for something ."Hotohori delicately bit into a roast "Hey ,this is actually good ."

"Told ya so "Liang gulped down some sake "Now what are ya searching for ?"

"An island ...Fa Sang ."

"Never heard of it .Is there treasure involved ?"

_' You have no idea what is involved Liang .'_ Hotohori nodded slowly "Perhaps ..."He suddenly felt something creep down his spine .He stiffened .All his senses were screaming at him to be alert and it seemed that the air was heavy with the smell of treachery .He rubbed his eyes .The world seemed a little blurry .

"Hey "He heard Liang's voice "This sake is good .I swear only a cup and my world is all ...spinning ."

_' A cup ...' _Hotohori felt his arms grow heavy and his head felt like lead _' The damn food was drugged.' _He desperately tried to stand up when his eyes fell at the back of the room .A man with green eyes raised his glass mockingly toasting him .

Hotohori rubbed his eyes .And somehow those green eyes made sense in his fuzzy mind ._'Green eyes ...Green eyes ...Suraco ...The food **was** drugged .By Suzaku ,this is treachery .' _

He had the faint sensation of men bearing down on him like that in a nightmare ,their laughter sinister and ghastly .Hotohori swung his hand desperately forcing his limbs to obey as the ring closed in around him one face after another appearing in the gap he had created ...And then the world went black .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"The fellow is strong ."Loki rubbed his bloodied nose watching Hotohori "He will do good in the Killing Fields of Ishak .Take them away ."

Hotohori and Liang's limp bodies were carried outside .Loki turned towards the now quiet bar ."You all know who I work for .If you want your safety in Nobu you will forget what you saw ."

The men turned back towards their sake cups and Loki turned towards their seat . A gleaming hilt of a sword lay half hidden under the cushion .Loki's eyes widened .He bend a little to touch the jeweled hilt. It was as if a thousands bolts ran through his body .He stumbled back holding his smoking hand . The flesh was burnt and scarred .

A small laugh made him turn around .A girl was smiling at him "Sir ,you should not desire that what is not yours ."

He tried to sneer but the girl scared him .He felt as if her bottomless eyes was looking into his very soul .He felt his hand being held up and a small bag being pressed into his unharmed palm .

"Perhaps Sir ."Her voice was calm "It would be better for you to forget about this article ."Her voice was harmless yet her eyes held a veiled threat and somehow Loki felt that this was not one female he would like to tangle with .

He mumbled something affirmative before running out .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah watched Loki run out of the bar with a contemptuous smile on her face .Then she turned towards the hilt that poked from under the cushions an inscrutable expression in her eyes .She knelt on the cushions bending towards the sword .

_' Ah .So **this **is the legendary sword of Suzaku .' _Keeah's lips bend into a small smirk _.' Oh how the mighty fall ...'_

"Princess ."

"Hello Suraco ."Keeah remarked without turning back "Where's Sotisku ?"

"I am right here ."Another voice replied "Seiryuu ,I was so scared .When he walked in here ...I almost had a heart attack .I thought he had sensed us ."

Keeah stood up and faced Sotisku. His red hair was bundled inside a fur cap and a muffler obscured most of his face .

"You should have faith in my concealment spell ."Keeah's voice was no more than a whisper "Now put this joint to sleep ."

Suraco's green eyes widened under his hood .He was aware that they were attracting quite a number of stares .Loki was apparently ,a person of consequence in Nobu and apparently he was not that easily intimidated ,especially by a woman .

_' Loki looked like a bully to me .And like all bullies he is a coward. He is like a dog that barks too much ,but take out the whip and he will slink back to his kennel with his tail between his legs .' _He looked at Keeah _' But what are you planning Princess? We really do not need this attention here .'_

"Here "Sotisku handed them three handkerchiefs that were soaked in something that smelt slightly of lemons .Suraco and Keeah covered their faces as Sotisku hurled a small phial on the floor .There was a sound of breaking glass ,along with surprised curses and the sound of daggers being loosened from their sheath as a blue fog spread over the room .

Soon the air cleared .Keeah uncovered her face and looked at the still room ."Good work Sotisku ."

Suraco had moved to the door "What do you intend to do ?"

Keeah smirked .She concentrated .A white bubble seemed to envelop the sword and lift it slowly in the air . Keeah transferred the sword inside a thick cloth bag and magically tied its mouth shut .Then she moved forward and hoisted the cloth bag .

"Lets go ."

Sotisku stared "I don't understand ...how were you able to touch the sword of Suzaku ?It burned Loki's hand ..."

"I do not direct skin contact with the sword Sotisku "Keeah explained "But enough of that .Come ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What happened ?"Keeah asked .

They were standing inside one of the abandoned warehouses that dotted the sea coast of Nobu .Chilly salty air came in through the broken rafters making them shiver a little .

"We were waiting for you as you had instructed us ."Suraco drew the cloak closer around him ."Then we saw Hotohori enter with another boy .At first we thought he had sensed us ,but he was talking to the other boy .Meanwhile ,we saw a waitress take drugged food to them ."

"Why ?"

Sotisku shrugged "I don't know .But we did overhear Loki taking about the Turanian slave markets ...and the Killing Fields of Ishak ...whatever that is ."

"They must have been taken to a strong house in the city ."Suraco observed "Good riddance ."

"Or ..."Keeah's eyes were unreadable "They could have been taken to the docks and held prisoners on the ships ."

"Why the hell should we bother ?"Suraco frowned "We should bother about how to reach Fa Sang ."

"Hmm..."Keeah ran a hand over the bag that held the sword of Suzaku .

"What do you intend to do with that ?"Suraco eyed the sword .

"Return it to its owner naturally ."

"_What !_ "

"Seriously Suraco, do you wish a jackal to have the lion's prey ?"She picked up the bag and walked out .

"What is wrong with her ?" Suraco sputtered "First that Chulivey woman and now Hotohori ? Why are the hell are we doing this ?"

Sotisku shrugged "She is a woman Suraco .We are not supposed to understand her ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori blinked .His head was feeling heavy and it seemed like that somebody was pounding inside his head .His limbs were feeling like lead and he tried to move it .Only then he became aware of the shackles in his hand and feet .

_' What the hell ?'_ He turned a bleary eye around the room .

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room that taunted him mockingly from the narrow window almost near the ceiling of the damp room .He suddenly became aware that he was very chilled, the threadbare rug that had been thrown over his body hardly did anything to lessen the cold that cut into his exposed skin like cold daggers .At one side of the room a narrow flight of stairs led upwards ,presumably to an exit .

The incidents at the bar seemed to come back to him _' the food was drugged ...Suraco ...'_ He felt rage fill him ._' By Suzaku when I get my hands on that witch ...'_

It seemed that rage had somehow increased his headache .Hotohori grabbed his head .Though the shackles had not completely immobilized him ,it had made movement quite difficult and the truth was his limbs felt weak .

_' It must be the drug .'_

He looked around .He found another figure slumped on the wet floor of the room .He tried to move towards the prone figure but his shackles hindered him .

"Liang ."He called desperately hoping that the figure was Liang .

The lump groaned ."Me head hurts ."

Hotohori felt relieved ."Liang .Thank Suzaku ."

Liang turned a bleary amber eye toward Hotohori "Those lying cheating scumbags ."His normally loud voice was weak "Me thinks I am gonna be sick ."

"Go ahead "Hotohori chuckled "I won't tell anybody ."

"Ya better not ."Even the warning lacked its usual vigor .

Suddenly there was a commotion outside .Liang clutched his head "If they wanna kill us they can kill us .Just make 'em stop that infernal racket ."

The noise had intensified Hotohori's headache and so he couldn't agree more with Liang when he became aware that the noise had ceased .He squinted his eyes .The door at the top of the stairs opened. Hotohori stiffened .

"Witch ."He growled softly under his breath.

"Shinwa do you know the wench ?"Liang eyed the solitary female figure that seemed to glide down the stairs towards them .

"Too well ."

She applied the torch she was holding to the brazier and the room was lit in a dull yellow glow ..She lifted her hand and removed the hood from her face .In the dim yellow light her eyes appeared more mysterious and unreadable than usual .The smile on her face was full of mockery and something that Hotohori couldn't identify .Again he felt that unpleasant sensation at the bottom of his stomach .

"Demon , are you so easily chained ?"Her voice was taunting .

Hotohori could feel the rage rise in him "Have you sunk so low _Princess _?Are you so afraid of a direct confrontation ?"He tried to sound calm .

Keeah laughed ."Has the drug addled your brain Demon ? Do you think I kennel with mercenaries ? " Her voice dripped with mockery "Come ,Come ,you must have more sense than that ."

_' She did not arrange this !' _Hotohori frowned _' Then what is she doing here ?'_

"And to think that I actually lost my sleep over you .To think that I thought that you were a major obstacle in my path ."Her voice was contemptuous as the unreadable look in her eyes intensified "Yet here you are ,captured so easily by these lowlifes ..."

"Do not toy with me ."Hotohori's voice was glacial as he felt rage fill his veins.

"You are caged demon ."Keeah chuckled "But are you are demon at all ,that you are so easily tamed?"

Hotohori felt something inside him clawing to get out as rage consumed him .He had the vague sensation of seeing through a red veil .It was almost as if there was a beast inside him straining , banging at its cage to break free and answer her taunt .Hotohori saw her eyes widen and something played in their depths only for a second before they became unreadable again .

"I have something that belongs to you ."She gave the same cryptic smile lifting the brown bag and hurling it down where it hit the floor with a muffled metallic clang .The mouth opened and the gleaming hilt poked through the drab bag .

"My sword ."Hotohori frowned ._' How the hell did she get it ? And why is she returning it to me ?'_

"Yes." She turned to go "Maybe we will meet again later demon ."

"We **_will _**meet Princess ."Hotohori said coldly .

She chuckled " Oh I am counting on it ."

Then she was gone .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah let the door close behind her . There was a small cryptic smile on her unreadable lips as she surveyed the in front of her dispassionately .Twenty men lay sprawled on the ground in a heavy drug induced slumber .Sake bottles and meat remained strewn on the floor and a very agitated Suraco paced lightly in front of the only door that led outside .

"Are you done Princess ?"Suraco's voice was strained "Can we _now_ look for Fa Sang ?"

"Suraco "Keeah smirked "You worry too much ."

"I ...worry too much ?"Suraco sputtered at a loss for words.

They exited the seedy building to enter the narrow winding lanes of the Nobu dock area .Sotisku joined them .

"Hey!" He rubbed his gloved fingers "Took you long enough .I swear my leg has gone numb ."

They walked silently through the dirty streets towards the dockyard negotiating their way through the crowd .

"We will need a ship ."Keeah said finally "A nice serviceable ship that can be easily handled .Fa Sang is an island accessible only by sea ."

"Great ."Suraco sighed "Do you know anything of sailing Sotisku ?"

"No .And frankly I am not so confident about my swimming skills either ."

"We'll improvise ."Keeah chuckled .

A pair of eyes followed the trio ._' Fa Sang ? They wish to go to Fa Sang ?This I must see .'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That female "Liang broke the silence that has descended on them when Keeah left. "Is she yer friend?"

"No "Hotohori growled reverting his smoldering eyes from the now closed .

"Hey.Hey .Hey." Liang held up his hand "No need to get worked up .As my pa said ,them female , nothing but trouble .Can't live with 'em .Can't live without 'em." He paused and then added as an afterthought "He never said it in front of my ma though ."

Hotohori felt some of his anger from earlier simmer down "Your father is very wise ."

"I know .Now 'ere's a trick meself learned from me ma .Very useful ."

Hotohori's eyes widened as he saw the shackles that held Liang fall open .Liang smirked holding up a crooked piece of wire .

"Elementary art of lock picking .Me ma used to be a pickpocketer before she married me pa ."He worked quickly on Hotohori's chains "Their .All done ."

"Your family is very illustrious ."Hotohori's lips twitched as he rubbed his arm .

Surprisingly Liang's face turned grim at this comment . "Well yeah ."His smile had somehow lost its sparkle "And its a damn pain .Well lets get outta 'ere shall we ?"He smiled sunnily and it was apparent to Hotohori that he was faking that smile .

"Very well ."

He bend down to pick up the sword .

"That's a fancy weapon you got their bro ."Liang looked at the sword "Is that gold ?"

Hotohori felt glad to have the sword in his grip ."I think so ."He swung the sword watching the light dance on the blade "Lets go ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loki looked around with some trepidation ._' What happened here ?'_ He looked at the prone men who were just beginning to wake up .

"I thought that you said you had some fine specimens for me ."The raspy voice made Loki turn around "It seems your security is not as it used to be ."

"Azuma "Loki licked his lips "You know this has never happened before ."

Azuma smiled ,the scars that disfigured his face made his smile terrifying "Well ,there is a first time for everything .I am sure your master will be pleased with your inaptetitude."

Loki paled "Come now Azuma ,there is no need to tell Master Sung about this .They will not have gotten far .We will capture them again ."

"For your sake ..."Azuma's face broke into another hideous smile "I believe they were not able to escape after all .Let my men take care of them ."

The door at the back of the room swung open violently .

"Oops ."Liang froze "Me thinks we are in deep shit ."

"That you are ."Azuma agreed looking over them "They are indeed fine specimens .Especially him ." He ran a critical eye over Hotohori "Be careful ,don't spoil his pretty face ."He chuckled .

"Sir ."Hotohori's voice was cold "I would advise you to let us pass ."

"What ? You ? Advise us ?"Azuma let out a loud guffaw "Hear that Loki .Have you ever heard of anything more funny ?"

"Har ,Har .Get a grip bozo ."Liang 's voice was angry "Move or we are kicking your butt ugly ass to hell and back ."

"Ah you are spirited ..."Azuma's words died at his throat .His eyes widened a little before looking downwards to see the blade that impaled him .Hotohori twisted the blade viciously before pulling it out .Azuma stumbled back grasping his stomach as if desperately trying to close the gaping wound .

"I told you to move ."Hotohori said calmly watching him fall heavily in the dark pool of his own blood. He looked up, his black eyes were tinged with red "And what of you Sir "He fixed his unwavering gaze on Loki "Will you attempt to stay us as well ?"

"Bloody hell !"Liang gulped a little "I didn't even see ya move !"

Loki mind reflected that thought .He looked around to see many of his men had come to their senses and were now forming a ring around him ."You have no idea what you have done slave ."He tried to sound indifferent but he knew his voice was unsteady "You are Master Sung's property and once you are in our net there is no getting away ."

"Look here asshole ,I ain't nobody's property ."Liang's eyes were the color of molten gold as the house shook a little "Now where did you keep the stuff you flinched from me ?"

"Perhaps you were not listening ..."

"Look 'ere you yellow bellied pile of codswallop ,_you _ain't the one who is listening . "The house shook a little more "I want my stuff ."

Hotohori looked at Liang .He had a hunch that it was Liang who was causing the house to shake . _'How did he do it ?Never mind ,at the rate he is going ,we'll be buried under the rubble if he doesn't calm down .'_

"Liang ."He hissed "Calm down ."

"Calm down ?"Liang's eyes blazed "He flinched my tessen .It's been in the family for years ."

Hotohori cast his eye around .Their belongings had been pooled on the floor and several dice and inverted sake cups lay near it .He spotted the edge of an iron fan under the heavy cloaks .

"Liang .Look .Is that it ?"

Liang's anger seemed to cool a little bit "Yep ,that's it ."

Loki gulped nervously gesturing the men to form a circle around the duo obstructing the door . Hotohori rolled his eyes "Seriously .Let us take our stuff and leave .I have no intention of getting blood all over my really expensive fur cloak ."

"Well aren't you a pansy ."A thug sneered gripping his club .It was an ill-timed remark considering how Hotohori's eyes were flashing red .

"And then again "Hotohori smirked as he glided forward ,his blade gleamed wickedly .

It was as if a malevolent breeze swept through the room .Soon the floor was slick with blood as was Hotohori's sword .

"Well ,well Master Loki "Hotohori's sword bit deeply into the soft flesh of his neck ,leaving a trail of blood "What do you say now ?"

Loki looked up at pitiless red eyes "Mercy ."He pleaded desperately "H...Have mercy ..."

Hotohori's mouth parted into a smile "Very well .But remember this day and never cross my path again ."

Loki gulped barely able to nod .

He turned at Liang who was looking ashen "Well let's go ."

Liang nodded before gathering up their stuff and following him .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading !

Please Review !


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 26:

Keeah stood on the docks casting a look at the various vessels that were moored there. Though her expression was calm, she was feeling a little lost and helpless inside .She knew the journey to the island of Fa Sang would be treacherous and difficult and she needed a crew who would stand beside her till the very end .The money she had with her could easily purchase a crew but she was also sure that that particular crew would stab her in her back at a moments notice.

A faint mist floated over the cold sea and the sun had already begun his journey towards the west. The cold was increasing with the coming of dusk .The streets were fast becoming empty as the people scurried indoors for the warmth offered in the cups of sake and the arms of the brothel women. Besides the streets of Nobu were not safe at night .Of course it wasn't safe during the day as well, but it was comparatively safer ...whatever that means.

"This is hopeless "It was Sotisku .His nose was slightly red from the cold and his breath rose in a mist in front of his eyes."All of these ships look the same."His voice was frustrated.

"As do all the men "Suraco added rubbing his numb fingers together "They all look unscrupulous. "

Keeah frowned "This is Nobu Suraco .Do you wish to find an honest man here?"She looked at the ships drawing her cloak around herself "And yes all the ships look the same."

"So what now? "Suraco pursed his mouth "We have to hurry Princess .Now that Hotohori knows that we are in Nobu he will try to stop us."

"Suraco "Keeah peered at him "Are you still mad about my decision to give Hotohori back his sword?"

"Me? Angry?" Suraco said stiffly "It was your decision Princess .Who am I to say anything? Besides it's not like you ever listen."

"Suraco "Keeah laid a hand on his arm "Brother. Please do not be angry."Her eyes held that silent appeal that Suraco was never able to withstand "I know that you are displeased with my decision ...but Hotohori is my prey "Her eyes held a strange cryptic gleam that Suraco was unable to decipher "And I will allow no body to change that."

"You are sounding scary."Sotisku cut in dryly "Did you realize that?"

"Oh! Sorry. "Keeah blushed "Suraco...?"

"I am not angry "Suraco smiled, gently squeezing Keeah's hand "Now about our journey..."

"Pardon me."

Instinctively Keeah spun around her hand on the hilt of her dagger .She looked at the source of the sound .It appeared to be a man so heavily swathed in a woolen cloak that his features were obscured.

He moved towards them soundlessly. There was something about the way he walked, so liquid and graceful.There was somethingalmost feline inhis movement .

"I am sorry for interrupting your conversation."His voice was deep and smooth like velvet."I believe that we could be of use to each other."

"Indeed."Keeah raised her eyebrow "Would you care to remove your hood kind Sir?"

The man chuckled "Not here my Lady .If you be so kind to follow me."

Keeah stared intently at the hooded figure for a while "Very well."She said at last.

**_" What!" _**Suraco and Sotisku yelled.

"This way then."The man turned and started to walk away.

"What are you doing?"Suraco hissed at Keeah as they followed the hooded man."I will tell you that recent events have made me rather apprehensive of hooded men."

"Suraco, its not _him."_Keeah said quietly.

"How can you tell?"

Keeah was silent for a long time. Then she spoke "I just know."She looked at him "Trust me. Please."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori and Liang exited the building into the cold streets Nobu .The cold seeped in through their threadbare cloaks and a mist seemed to settle on the nearly empty streets. Dusk had treaded softly into the city, her red and gold train painting the sky in dull shades of crimson. Hotohori absently flung his cloak over the threadbare rug that covered him.

"Ya lied to me."

Surprised Hotohori turned around. Liang was standing with his head bowed .His hands were balled into fists.

"Do ya take me for a fool? "Liang's voice was heated "Ya killed them bastards before meself could blink .Yer no rookie bandit .Ya fight like a soldier."

"Liang."Hotohori cut into Liang's heated tirade "Yes, I am a soldier and no, I did not come to Nobu to become a pirate."

"Oh."Liang stiffened "Me dad was right. Meself _is _a fool. Meself thought we're gonna be friends .I bet Shinwa ain't your real name .I bet ya had a lot of fun at my expense."He chuckled bitterly "Thanks for saving me butt back there anyway but ya and me gotta go on our ways now."

"Liang, I had fun."Hotohori ran a hand through his tousled hair "I like you .I cannot imagine the last time I had such a carefree time as I had with you ...well at least up to the time we ended up in those shackles ...Please do not be angry with me .I have not many friends and I do not want to lose the very few I have."

"Well, ya shouldn't have lied to me."Liang grumbled, thawing considerably upon hearing Hotohori's words.

"The deception was necessary."Hotohori said gravely.

"Why?"Liang was curious.

"Its a long story."

"I like long stories."

"Well, I do not like telling them standing in cold deserted streets."Hotohori rubbed his hands "Lets find my people, then I will tell you everything over a cup of tea."

"_Tea!_" Liang was repulsed "Ya want _meself _to have _tea."_

"Well ...you can have sake..."

"Good."Liang linked his hands with Hotohori forgetting all past differences "Lets find yer people then."

"And get you some clothes as well .The ones you wore are torn."Hotohori stiffened as his eyes rested on the torn knee of Liang's pants. Even in the failing light he could see the dull sign on his left knee "By Suzaku! You are seishi!"

Liang flushed "Well, now ya know."

"Liang "Hotohori gripped his shoulders "Nothing could be more propitious than our paths colliding. No wonder I was feeling that I could trust you're from the beginning."

"What are ya talking about?"

"Come on .I will tell you everything."

"Remember, I am still the boss."

"Very well."Hotohori laughed loudly "Come on."

"There you are." A female voice caught Hotohori's attention. Hotohori turned sheepishly at the two figures that approached him "We've been searching for you."

"Are you all right?"The second figure asked Hotohori in artic accents.

"Very well."Hotohori grinned sheepishly."I am sorry to have worried you."

"Its all right "The voice was colder than before.

"Well who rammed the stick up yer ass?"Liang cut in "The bloke says he is sorry. Give him a break." He turned towards Hotohori "Who's the gray eyed ice block?"

Hotohori saw Menesku's gray eyes flash angrily and suppressed the desire to chuckle."This is my freind Liang."He turned at Menesku "This is Liang ...and he is a Suzaku seishi."

Menesku's eyes widened "Really?"He ran a cool apprising eye over Liang "Him?"

Liang flushed under Menesku's eyes "Yeah .Ya gotta problem?"He turned towards Hotohori "Meself says that lets ditch the ice block and the wench."

"Excuse me."Chulivey bristled.

Liang ignored her .He put a friendly arm around Hotohori's shoulders "As me self was saying since we are gonna be a gang, meself is gonna be the boss and ya can be me self's second in command. Them ice block and the wench..."He waved his hand towards Menesku and Chulivey "...can be the unimportant underlings."

Hotohori saw Menesku's eyebrow twitch. Chulivey was purple with the effort to suppress her laughter "I had not realized that we were opting for a change in career."Her voice quivered.

"Neither had I."Hotohori admitted grinning "But enough of this now. Lets go home .I have a lot to tell you."

"I can imagine."Menesku said stiffly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lee was pacing in front of the fire."I can't believe it. Hotohori just ran off without a word .I cannot believe that he would do something so irresponsible."She turned towards Faraco "Why don't you say something?"

Faraco gathered his cloak around himself watching the light dance in Lee's sparkling eyes._ 'Does she realize how beautiful she looks when she is angry.' _He frowned _' Wait. That did not come out right. Especially since I am going to be at the receiving end of her temper.'_

He cleared his throat "Lord Hotohori must have a very valid reason for his action."He smiled up at Lee "He is well able to take care of himself."

Lee flopped down in front of Faraco "I cannot believe that you support Hotohori's rash actions."

Faraco sighed, looking into Lee's eyes "I do not support his actions .I ...was only trying to make you feel less worried."

"Well it did not work."Lee pouted angrily.

Faraco's gaze intensified, his heated gaze lingered for a while on Lee's lips before rising to meet her eyes."Then tell me what will "His voice though quiet was oddly intense.

Lee froze, a heated blush rising to her cheeks, momentarily forgetting her worries."Fa...Faraco?"

_' Why are you looking at me like that?'_

A loud rap on the rickety door broke the spell and both Lee and Faraco jumped up, startled. Faraco lifted his nose up and sniffed.

"Its them."Try as he might he could not keep the tinge of dissatisfaction out of his voice .He rose up to undo the bolt that held the door in place.

Lee raised a cold hand to her heated cheeks and desperately tried to calm her heartbeat._' How dare he fluster me like that!'_ She tried to feel angry.

_' Though I kind of wish we were not interrupted.'_ The voice in her head sounded disappointed.

Lee blushed vividly _' Bad Lee...'_ She scolded herself _' What were you thinking?'_

The door opened and their remaining party came in .Lee immediately forgot everything as the open door brought with it a cold draught that chilled her to her bones .Her teeth rattled and she held her cloak desperately to herself .She saw Hotohori come in and though she was very angry with him she was too cold to show her anger .It was when the door closed and the room had regained some of its warmth that Lee decided to make herself heard.

"Where were you?"She stood in front of Hotohori and tapped her foot lightly in what she hoped was a threatening manner "What were you thinking? Do you realize how worried we all were?"

Hotohori looked at her. Lee's face was flushed and there was the hint of a dying blush on her cheeks. His eyes narrowed dangerously._' Just what happened here?'_ His eyes wandered to Faraco _' I don't think I want to know. But I wish I were here to put a spoke in his wheel.'_

Lee saw Hotohori's eyes were distant .She stepped up and laid a hand on Hotohori's arm "Hotohori are you listening to me? You could have been hurt or captured..."

Hotohori's eyes flashed red .One hand and closed cruelly around Lee's wrist .For a while Lee seemed to be superimposed with the image of another woman, one with fathomless eyes and a mocking smile.

_" Are you demon at all that you are so easily tamed? "_

Lee stared up into Hotohori's eyes, suddenly a little scared as she saw his eyes flash red and black "Ho..Hotohori?"

The grip on her hand tightened and Lee felt drawn in by the changing colors in his distant eyes fearing and reveling in their intensity. She heard a loud voice.

"Let go of the midget bro ."

The voice seemed to penetrate through Hotohori's haze .His eyes were not distant anymore they were focused on Lee .He let go of her hand as if burned.

"Lee "His voice was stricken "Have I hurt you?"

Lee nodded. Hotohori voice tearing at her heart "No. No."

Hotohori's face fell .He looked at Lee's pale face and felt his heart wrench _' what were you thinking Hotohori? You scared her.' _He pursed his mouth _' What is wrong with me?'_

"Lee " He took her hand "I really am sorry."

Lee looked into Hotohori's eyes and smiled "Hotohori, I know you will never hurt me."She felt happy to see his shoulders relax a bit."But you look very preoccupied. What's on your mind?"

"Lots."It was that voice again .She turned to see a man with amber eyes regarding her casually .The man ambled up to them and addressed Hotohori "Come, ya and me have a lot to discuss .Ask the midget to run along and get us some food."

Lee eyebrow twitched "Midget? Did you call me a midget?"

The man ran a bored eye over her."I could call ya wench."

Lee could feel steam come out of her ears._' Granted we are not that tall '_ The voice in her head fumed _' Well I never...'_

"Who is he?"Lee turned towards Menesku.

"Our new boss apparently."Menesku's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Huh?"

"Please."Hotohori ran a hand through his messed up hair."Everybody sit down. Liang "He turned towards his amber eyed companion."This is Lady Lee. I would greatly appreciate it if you accord to her the respect she deserves."

Liang looked into Hotohori's eyes for a while before smiling "Ya serious?"

"Yes."

"Why are ya so serious all of a sudden? If the wench if dear to ya then 'course meself will treat her well. But remember what my Pa says. Them women, nothing but trouble."

Hotohori's lips twitched "Liang. Please. Have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do."Liang took a seat.

"Lady Lee "Hotohori smiled at the still fuming Lee "Please sit down and I apologize for Liang's behaviour ."

"Hmph "Lee sat down glaring at Liang.

"Liang. Remember you told me earlier that Shinwa wasn't my real name .You were right."Hotohori took a deep breath "My name is Hotohori."

Liang stared for a while "Hotohori? _Prince Hotohori?_"He broke out laughing, "I may not have any manners but I am not stupid ya know."

"That ...is a matter of opinion." Faraco said hotly. Nobody called Lee a midget or wench and even if Hotohori had passed that over he would not let it pass.

Liang stopped laughing and glared at Faraco before turning once more towards Hotohori "Yer not serious."

"Liang .I am dead serious .I am Prince Hotohori."

"Well..."Liang seemed at a loss of words "Damn. Meself seriously need sake .If yer really the Prince what are ya doing here? Nobu ain't the place for the Prince of Konon."

"Its a long story..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah followed the figure through the winding streets of Nobu .The light was nearly gone and the wind had picked up fiercely. Fine snow had started to fall settling like sifted cotton on the nearly deserted streets .The cold seeped in through their heavy cloaks and sunk its teeth into their flesh .He led them outside the walls of Nobu into the frozen desert that surroundedthe city.At a distance the dark outlines of the mountains that surrounded Nobu were painted across the darkening skyline.

"P...Please te...tell me we a..are not walking in...to a trap ."Sotisku muttered through chattering teeth .

Keeah flashed Sotisku a reassuring smile and followed after the figure .The figure turned and led them to a solitary rock structure .Keeah had noticed these abstract rock structures scattered whimsically outside Nobu .Though entranced by the art of Nature she had noticed nothing special about them .

The figure bend down and pushed aside some snow to reveal a cleverly camouflaged crack in the rock face .It was not very wide but a grown man could manage to squeeze through it .

"This way ."The man bend down and entered the crack .

"Will we follow ?"Suraco asked .

Keeah did not answer .Instead she bend down and followed the hooded man .The crack was narrow but it widened out soon enough .She had expected the passage to be dark but the walls gave off a strange green glow that suffused the passage with a soft green light .Very soon she was able to stand up .She found the man waiting for them .She looked around .They seemed to be in a large cavern . Clumps of green crystal embedded carelessly in the walls of the cavern gave off the strange green glow that lit the cavern .

"Strange "Suraco pretty much summed it up .

"Follow me ."The man said "Please watch your step .The rubble here is pretty loose ."

He started down a long winding path .It appeared to be a natural staircase that led downwards .But Keeah noticed that there were steps cut in the slope .She paused a bit .There were strange rock structures along the slope .Keeah noticed that they occurred at regular intervals .She paused bending down in front of one such structure .Strange white creepers had covered it .She pulled apart the creepers .

_' By Seiryuu .This looks like a lamp stand .'_ She ran a hand over the strange inscriptions that were carved into it .Time had eroded much of it but even then Keeah could understand that they were of amazing detail .But she couldn't make it out properly in the minimal light .

"Light a torch Suraco "She said quietly .

"We should not tarry my Lady ."The man said .

"In a moment Sir ."Keeah took the lit torch from Suraco's hand . She blinked .Once again she saw the hazy outline of a figure . It was a woman . She seemed to be wearing a trailing fur cloak and carried a lamp in her hand .She applied the flame to the brazier and at once all the lamps came to life flooding the cavern with light . Keeah blinked again .She was gone ...

_' Not again .Hmm...I wonder .'_ Keeah frowned as she applied the flame to the brazier . At once all the lamps in the cavern burst into flames .The cavern were flooded with warmth and light .

"Bloody brilliant ."Sotisku gaped .

"How did you know ?"The man's voice was confused ."Never mind ."He turned "Come ."

"Where are we going Princess ?"Suraco said slowly "What is this place ?Have you ever seen anything so ...wondrous ?"

"No ."Keeah frowned "Look ."

The green crystals embedded strategically on the cavern walls reflected the flames from the brazier . It lit up the entire cavern . It would seem that the winding path led to a settlement of some kind or it had been a settlement at one time .Now it was deserted ,the silent carcasses of the houses were standing as silent witness to a time of former glory .

"Wow !"Sotisku gasped "Do you hear that ?"It was unmistakable roar of the ocean" We are near the ocean ."

Keeah felt her world suddenly grow blank .The walls of the cavern seem to revolve all around her . She grasped her head to make it stop whirling .She could hear screams echo in her ears .She heard the cry of men mad with bloodlust and felt the smell of blood waft up to her nose .She forced her eye open.

She saw the path she was standing on slick with blood and piled with the bodies of the dead and dismembered and shadowy shapes that moved through the fleeing crowd their swords rising and falling with a butcher's precision .

Keeah winced .This was no war .It was a massacre .The cavern was lit in a macabre red glow and Keeah watched with mesmerized horror the red flames lick greedily at the once beautiful houses of this underground settlement .

_' Princess ...'_

Keeah's suddenly felt her world shift back into focus .She realized that she was on her knees and even in this cold her back was wet with sweat .

"Are you feeling okay ?"It was Sotisku .

"Actually ...I am feeling a bit faint .I have not eaten for a long time ."Keeah lied casually .

"You are a bad liar "Sotisku huffed handing her a sweet bun "Here eat ."

Keeah slowly bit into the bun . "I really am all right ."

Suraco rested his eyes on her face ."If you say so ."It was clear that neither Suraco nor Sotisku had bought her lie .

"I was not wrong in my assessment of you ."The hooded man said "You might have rudimentary psychic powers .Maybe you sensed what happened here decades ago ."

"Did you now ?"Suraco was interested .

Keeah was silent ."Maybe we should get to business sir ."

The man sighed ."Very well ."He led them to a somewhat habitable house in the deserted village .The room was strangely warm .A large fire burned in a cracked brazier that gave the room both warmth and light .

The man turned to face them "Welcome to my temporary abode ."

"So why exactly have you put up here ?"Suraco looked around . A thick layer of dried moss had been spread on the floor to form a make shift seat .

"You see sir , my appearance would attract a lot of undue attention ."The man removed the hood from his face "I am not exactly human ."

For a while they stared . He had spoken the truth . His broad shouldered well-muscled torso supported a head that justified his saying that he was not exactly human . His nose was broad ending in a very feline like snout .His upper lip was curled up like a cat and alert almond shaped cinnamon colored eyes surveyed them .If one noticed carefully they could see the golden flecks in his eyes and the way his eyes glowed in the dark .His skin was very dark phasing in to a light gray around his mouth and chest and some markings could be seen on his velvety skin .A mop of shaggy black hair framed his face like a lion's mane .

He chuckled "I told you that I attract a lot of attention ."

Keeah flushed "I did not mean to stare so rudely .But ..."She struggled with words "I have never before encountered any of your kind .Truth to be told I don't even know what manner of creature you are ."

"I know you have never seen any of my kind before human "The man smiled showing sharp canines "In fact ,I had never seen your kind before either ..."He gestured at the moss "Won't you please take a seat ?"

"Very well ."Keeah took a seat and patted the place beside her . Sotisku and Suraco took their usual place beside her .

"I believe that you have a lot of questions "The man said somberly "I will attempt to answer them ."

"You bet ."Suraco muttered .

"We could start with your name and where you are from ."Keeah began .

The man looked at her "Certainly .But it should be a fair trade .I would also like to know of your people ."

"Agreed ."

"I am Taasha from the tribe of Bast .I come from Ubasti ."

"Ubasti ?"Suraco frowned "Never heard of it ."

"There are many things you do not know human ."Taasha chuckled .It was a pleasant sound coming from deep within his throat "You had never believe in the existence of Fa Sang ,yet now you search desperately for it ."

They looked up startled .Keeah's eyes flashed "How did you know we were searching for Fa Sang ?" Her hand rested lightly on her dagger .

Taasha's eyes gleamed with amusement ."You were discussing it while standing on the docks .Never fear, your voice was low enough for a human ear .It just wasn't low enough for a Bast berserker ."

He paused "One of the many reasons I prefer to stay here .It is too noisy and smelly in Nobu ."

"I second that ."Sotisku agreed .

"Thank you human ."

"Its Sotisku ."

"So...tisku "Taasha repeated the name tentatively before looking expectantly at Keeah .

"I am Keeah ,daughter of Emperor Kaminari of Kutou ."Keeah began "This is Suraco ."She smiled at Suraco "And this is Sotisku ,my chief advisors and friends ."

"So ,you are the alpha of your pack ."

"Alpha ?"Keeah looked up startled "Well ..."She paused for a while "I suppose I am .Why ?"

"Since I wish to become a part of your pack ,I want the approval of your alpha ."He looked at Keeah "In this case you ."He briefly exited the chamber and reentered a moment later carrying a huge fish in his strong arms .He deposited in front of Keeah ,letting the light dance on its silver scales "I hunted this earlier .It is still fresh ."

Keeah must have looked as stupidly surprised as she felt .Taasha sighed and tried to explain "I am good hunter .I can provide food for the pack in difficult terrain ."He paused "Every pack needs a good hunter ."

"I think ...I understand ..."Keeah said slowly "But why do you want to join us ?"

Taasha looked at her " I wish to go to Fa Sang ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The building was like any other house in Nobu .But once a person entered through its rickety doorway the scene changed .It was almost as if they were transported to an alternate reality .The walls were covered with rich tapestries and the floors covered with soft carpets .Large fires burnt in fireplaces and the air was heavy with perfume .

A figure entered the house from the street bringing with him a cold draught .For a while the fires dimmed a bit before blazing into full heat once more .The man contemptuously brushed some of the snow from his shoulders before looking around studying the surroundings at his leisure .

"Sir .Would you care to state your business here ?"

The man turned towards the burly servant who addressed him "I am here to see your master ."

"I am afraid Sir that Master Sung is occupied at the moment .Would you care to partake some refreshment for the time being ?"

The man smiled wryly "Tell your master that Izuke is here .He will see me ."

The servant's eyes widened a bit "Very well Sir .I will see what can be done ."

"Please do ."

Izuke watched the servant walk up the stairway cleverly situated behind one of the tapestries . He smiled a little easing down on one of the soft cushions that were littered on the floor .Nobu had not changed .It was still cold and corrupt .

_' Perfect ' _Izuke grinned observing the young woman who was pouring him sake from under hooded lashes ._' And Sung's house is just as I left it .'_ His gaze roamed boldly over the woman _' Overflowing with women and wine .'_

He lifted his hand to touch her face "What is your name woman ?"

She favored him with a ridiculously coy look from under her lashes "Ski ,my Lord ."

_' Vulgarly coy .Disgusting .'_ Izuke pressed a small kiss on her wrist "That's a lovely name for a lovely lady ."

"My Lord ."She tittered fluttering her lashes.

"Sir ."Izuke turned his head towards the servant "Master Sung will see you now ."

Izuke favored Suki with a lopsided smile "Later my Lady ."He bend down and lightly touched her painted lips before straightening up and following after the servant .

The narrow staircase led him to Sung's quarters .The servant paused before a door "Please ,Master Sung is waiting for you ."

_' I am sure he is .'_ Izuke pushed open the door and entered .

He had expected to find Sung like this .Sitting amidst the silken sheets propped up on several cushions his gaunt hand resting on the smooth brown thigh of his newest pleasure slave .The air would be heavy with smell of opium and the light would be too little .Two of his personal bodyguards would stand behind his seat naked blade in their hands .Izuke always felt that he was being granted audience to a monarch .In a way Sung was a king .He was the uncrowned King of Nobu and all its nefarious activities .Nothing happened in Nobu without Sung's permission .

He bowed a little "Sung ."

Sung raised his pale face towards Izuke .In some ways his face reminded Izuke of a mask ,lined with the misdeeds of years .He smiled ,showing yellow teeth "Izuke .Welcome ."

Izuke noticed a man on the floor .His back was torn and bloody and little whimpers were coming from his throat .One of Sung's men stood behind him a heavy whip made of horsehide in his big hands .

Yes ,Sung was holding court and meting out justice .

_' Justice .Indeed .'_ He took a seat " Sung ,I hope I have not interrupted anything important ."

"Not at all ."Sung signaled .Izuke watched dispassionately as the whip came down with a dull crack . Sung turned at Izuke "I hope you will excuse the noise .You see I positively abhor loss .Today morning I had two splendid acquisitions and by afternoon I lost it .It is so hard to find good help these days ."

"Indeed ."Izuke said calmly _' Two slaves actually escaped Sung's strong house ! How very interesting.'_

The man was whimpering as the whip came down with amazing rhythm .Izuke thought that the man did not have the strength to scream anymore .Sung took another sip in his cup "Tricked .By a girl no less ."He addressed himself to whimpering man "How did you achieve that Master Loki ?"

"Mercy ."Loki's voice was a broken whisper .

"Mercy ?"There was a sardonic gleam in Sung's eyes "Is that even a word ?Do you know of any word called mercy Izuke ?"

"Stop ."

"Stop ? Did you ask me to _stop _Izuke ?You have become soft ."

"No Sung "Izuke said coolly "He has vital information .Therefore he is of little use if he is dead ."He looked into Sung's eyes "There is a lot of money involved ."

Sung's eyes narrowed .He raised his hand .The whip stopped .The man collapsed in a pool of his blood ."Revive him "He gestured "And clean this mess ...What is this about Izuke ?"

_' Don't you want to know ?'_ Izuke's eyes were brooding .Silently he brought out an emerald and placed it in front of Sung .

Sung picked up the emerald studying it carefully "Beautiful .But Izuke ,one emerald hardly interests me now ."

Izuke chuckled "It is part of a necklace as thick as that gold chain around your neck woven with rubies and diamonds ."

Sung gave a small start ."You are lying ."

"Am I ?"

"Show me the necklace ."

"Sung ,you insult my intelligence .Do you expect me to bring something so precious in Nobu .But that emerald is very precious .It will cover your costs ."

"Izuke ,those two men killed my men .They have not left Nobu .I will not allow them to leave Izuke ."

"Tail them ,gather information on them .But do not interfere with them ."

"Why ?"

"Consider it ...an investment ."

Sung pondered on it for a while "Izuke you interest me ."He turned the emerald in his hand "Care to divulge the details ?"

"Since when have you started to care about details Sung ? Ask no questions .Just do the job ."

"Izuke you wound me .Have you so little trust in me ?"

"You are wrong Sung .I have absolutely no trust in you .But you are one of the best in the business ."

Sung grinned "You have not changed Izuke ."His voice was silky "Tell me then ,just what does this job entail ?"

Izuke leaned back ,his eyes thoughtful over the sake cup "For starters you could tell me what is going on in Nobu ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusagi : I am soo happy .That's happy with a capital H .Thanks for the reviews .And yes I still have some really irritating typos and I am trying to edit them .

Keep reading !

Please review !


	31. Chapter 28

Chapter 27:

For a while Keeah gaped at Taasha " Fa Sang?"She repeated surprised "Why?"

Taasha was silent. When he looked up his face was very serious "Does it really matter? You wish to go to Fa Sang .So do I . We should help each other."

Keeah was silent.

"Human, the stench of your suspicion stifles me .I wish you no harm."

"For years my country has been at a state of war with my neighboring nation .I want to end this incessant strife by any means necessary."Keeah began tersely ignoring the warning look from Suraco "Our guardian deity Seiryuu lies imprisoned in Fa Sang .I wish to free him."

"And after that?"

"After that ?."Keeah's eyes were distant "It is too far away and too foggy. What I have now is the present."Her eyes became steely "That is what I will deal with. And right now my aim is to free Seiryuu."She looked at Taasha as if challenging him to say otherwise.

"I sense truth in your words human. But the scent of your suspicion is more concentrated than before." Taasha looked keenly at Keeah."I do not understand you human .If you don't trust me, then why do you entrust me with the secret of your mission?"

"It is true that I do not trust you .It is also true that you do not trust me either .I have taken a great risk in revealing my secret to you. But, you will not betray me."

"How can you be so sure human?"

"Because I will kill you before that."

There was a moment of silence, before Taasha burst out laughing. Finally he stopped and looked into Keeah's somber face "Are you always so honest human? Is this how you recruit your pack ? By threatening them?"

"When necessary I am honest."Keeah said quietly "And I normally do not threaten my people .It is not my way to alienate people whose loyalty I demand. But you must admit that our circumstance is not entirely... normal .Do not expect me to trust you just as I do not expect you to trust me."

"And yet you told me your secret."

"In the hope that you will tell me yours."

Once again an awkward silence seemed to descend upon them. Taasha's eyes were distant as he stared into the fire. Then he spoke."Very well .I will tell you why I left Ubasti and journeyed to the land of man."

"Yes .I am eager as well to know the cause."Keeah smiled but the steely gleam in her eyes did not fade.

"My people believe them to be descendants of the Goddess Bastet .A long time ago four Gods gave Goddess Bastet a mirror .She gave the mirror to the Elders of Ubasti and entrusted its safety in their hands."Taasha paused "Since then we have guarded the mirror zealously .A spell woven by Goddess Bastet keeps Ubasti hidden from human eyes. When she gave the mirror to the Elders, she decreed that nobody from the clan of Bast should step outside Ubasti unless it is a time of absolute crisis .In fact, I am first of my people who has stepped outside Ubasti in a very long time."

"Why is that?"

"The mirror cracked."

"You want a new mirror?"

"Do not laugh."Taasha said severely "The mirror is very sacred to us. The elders are distraught. They fear the wrath of Goddess Bastet will descend on our clan if we fail to repair the mirror. So, they have sent me to find somebody to fix the mirror. With this in mind I have traveled to the Lands of Man. Legend has it that the mirror was crafted in the fires of a scared furnace of a temple situated in Tur."

"Never heard that name either. Where is it?"

Taasha looked at her queerly "_**This **_is Tur!"

"What! "

Taasha got up."Perhaps it is better that I show you."He brought out a yellow parchment from under his cloak and laid it in front of them "This is a picture of the mirror when it was unharmed .It is drawn by Borkan, one of Ubasti's greatest artists and even the elders agree that it captured the mirror perfectly."

Keeah bend over the parchment .It looked like an ordinary mirror set in a heavy gilded frame .Her breath hitched .In the four poles of the mirror were four intricately carved mythical beasts .A Dragon, a Phoenix, a Tiger and a Tortoise.

"Wow!"She heard Sotisku swear softly.

"These carvings "She tried to keep her voice steady "What do they mean? Are they ...decorations?"

"No "Taasha smiled "They are the fours Gods who gave Goddess Bastet the mirror."

"Oh."

"Hey Taasha. Your Borkan did a mistake."Suraco bend over the picture keen on observing details "He drew the Dragon broken."

"Oh that. It is fixed now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see Borkan lived more or less a hundred years ago, give or take a few years .It is said that when he started drawing he became completely engrossed in the composition .One day he was drawing the mirror. Naturally, he had become completely immersed in it. When he completed it he was surprised to see that he had drawn the dragon broken. Startled he looked up and found that the dragon was indeed broken."He paused "Fortunately, the artisans of Ubasti were able to rectify that problem."

"Nice story."

"I know."Taasha said grimly _' Though it makes me wonder that whether such a huge hue and cry would be raised if the artisans at Ubasti could fix the mirror as well. Anger of Bastet? Hmph. Hypocritical fools.'_

Keeah stared into the fire, her eyes distant. Presently she looked up "Taasha why exactly did the four Gods give Goddess Bastet the mirror?"

"It is said that Goddess Bastet helped them in a time of great crisis. It was their way of showing their appreciation to her ...Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Keeah became silent again _' Except that the carvings of the mythical beasts strike to me as the carvings of Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byako .I could be wrong of course .The statue I saw of Seiryuu was broken...'_ She froze _' In the exact same place as the carving was broken ...Oh shit ! He says the painting is more or less a hundred years old ...That was the time around which the First war happened ...And Seiryuu was sealed by the Suzaku no Miko...' _She peered into Taasha's face _' Seiryuu ,I need to think ...' _

"So, what will you do now?"Sotisku's voice was calm "If this is the Tur you speak of, then perhaps you should return to Ubasti .I am quite persuaded that the knowledge that helped carve that mirror is quite lost."

"You do not understand Sotisku."Taasha smiled "If I do not find the knowledge to fix that mirror, I cannot return to Ubasti. That is the reason I wish to go to Fa Sang."

"Ah, the legendary great library of Fa Sang."Suraco said softly.

"Yes."Taasha said gravely.

"How did you get here by the way?"Suraco was curious.

"By the sea, naturally."Taasha shrugged.

"If you have sailed so far, alone, then why do you require our help to reach Fa Sang?"Keeah asked intrigued "We know nothing of sailing .We don't know where Fa Sang is either."

"But you are honest."

"You harbor false illusions Taasha .I am honest only if it serves my purpose."

"That is honest enough for me human."Taasha's voice quiet "I think Fa Sang will be very hostile and not much different from Tur .I doubt that I will find anything of importance there."He paused "I can never return to Ubasti..."

"Taasha..."

"I do not require your pity human."Taasha's voice was hard "I am a good warrior .If you give me the chance you will find my services invaluable .I am yet rusty in the ways of man, but I will learn..."

"Taasha..."Keeah's voice was sharp "I have no doubts about your competence .I do not pity you. However, be patient with me if you find me a trifle ...suspicious .I have been the focus of many conspiracies since I was born and more so after my father's death .I believe that it has made me quite incapable of trusting people easily."She smiled "Since you are part of the pack now let us cut up that fish you got and eat it. After that you can show me around Tur."

_' That will take my mind off these ridiculous ideas that seem to fog my mind.'_

Taasha smiled, genuinely this time "Thank you human. "He looked into the fire _' Perhaps this time I will be lucky. Perhaps now I will have finally found my pack.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On one of the broken rooftops of the derelict city a hooded figure stood watching the small light flicker in the once abandoned house .If was almost as if it was a tiny flicker of life in a city of the dead. Unwelcome and out of place.

"I thought you promised me that never again will life dare raise its head in Tur."His voice was mocking as he addressed the figure crouched in the darkness beside him.

A pair of baleful yellow eyes turned at him "That can be easily remedied." It was a female's voice. Colder than the frozen northern fields."But it is so unlike you to be worried about four children."

"Are you having second thoughts Sairi? I never knew you were compassionate. Could it be that it is you who is afraid of the _children?_ After all you are rusty."

Sairi gave a low growl, her yellow eyes almost fluorescent in the dark.

The hooded man gave a small chuckle."I see that I have offended you."

"You have."

"Why didn't you kill the Bast when he put his foot inside Tur?"

"He was poor sport .My pets need exercise." Sairi's voice was contemptuous "The people of Bast have forgotten to wage war."

"It is not in our best interest should they remember what they have forgotten."

"I see. Very well .I will present you with their heads."

"Sairi, beware the young Dragon .She has sharp teeth."

"I assure you, they are not sharper than my mine."

The hooded man watched dispassionately as Sairi disappeared in between the broken buildings.

_' So you see Dragon...'_ He turned to watch the tiny group around the fire _' If you are not with me , you are against me and I do not like people who dare refuse me .It is a pity though , you and I could have been such friends .'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liang starched his head "So, yer the Prince and this is the miko."He looked at Lee before turning to Hotohori again "And the female who gave ya the sword was the Princess of Kutou."

Hotohori nodded."Yes."

"Oh."Liang was quiet for a while he digested this information "Ya want to stop them bastards from releasing Seiryuu .In that case why are we sitting here? Let us get our butts into gear, find to yellow faced pencil pushers and kick their skinny ass."

"A very noble thought."Menesku said quietly "Do you know where they are?"

"No."Liang deflated a little.

" I was trying to locate them."Chulivey broke in quietly "But it seems they have a very strong concealment spell that makes it quite impossible to track their chi. Perhaps that is why you could not sense Suraco in the bar."

"I still think that you should have given me a call before you started to follow Keeah."Menesku said quietly. Hotohori was so deeply apologetic that he had felt much of his chagrin melt away, but he still disapproved of Hotohori's decision.

"I ...wasn't thinking."Hotohori looked into the fire _' I was never so impulsive. Granted, I am not as logical as Menesku, still ...Witch ...What spells do you weave? One look and I am reduced to a reckless idiot.'_

"That much is evident."Menesku agreed without batting an eyelid "The more important question is why did Lady Keeah return the sword to you?"

Hotohori's face paled and his fists curled into tight balls.

_"Are you demon at all that you are so easily tamed?"_

" I do not think that she did it with the intention of helping us."Hotohori said tersely "She only wanted to..."His eyes flashed red "Challenge me, will she? Well, I accept her challenge."

"Like the ice block says, you ain't thinking."Liang cut in "I ain't no expert on women, but _that _female wanted to get you all riled up and you are all riled up .She challenged ya, mocked ya .She knows ya will be angry. When yer angry ya don't think straight .Yer playing into her hands."

"Could it be another trap? "Lee paled a little remembering their encounter "Oh Hotohori, are they trying to force another confrontation on us?"

"I bet they'll have some other dirty trick up their sleeve this time "Faraco growled edging closer to Lee "Well _this _time we'll be ready .So, you needn't worry."

Lee tried to smile a little."I am not worried Faraco."It was a lie and she knew it .No matter how much she tried to hide it, the mere thought of the malevolent dark warrior send shivers down her spine.

"A confrontation is inevitable."Chulivey said calmly "If not here, then in Fa Sang. However, this time we should try to fight it on our terms. This time _we _will have to force the confrontation on _them. _Rushing headlong into a fight is inadvisable."

"I did not _rush _into anything."Hotohori said glumly.

"If you say so my lord."

"Fine."Hotohori's lips twitched "I made a mistake .I am sorry. But admit it, something good did come out of this."He smiled at Liang "We found Liang."

"Oh joy."Faraco said sarcastically.

"Who asked for yer opinion sissy boy?"Liang snapped.

"Oh shut up both of you."Lee cut in impatiently, before turning a beaming face at Liang "Hey, we did not start of on the right note .I am Lee and I know that I am not that tall. But please don't call me a midget."

_' Yeah, call me midget one more time and I will show you stars. Lovely Technicolor stars.' _The voice in her head growled.

Liang smiled "Heh .Yer a right one .I could almost tolerate you."

"Huh?"

"I assure you Lady Lee, that the cryptic utterance of our newest freind though devoid of manners, grammar and finesse masks a compliment of no mean order." Menesku assured Lee.

Liang stared at Menesku "Ya insulted me."His voice was wondrous."Ya made it sound so good. Yer good."

Menesku chose to ignore Liang's comment "The fact remains however that yet again they have managed to be one step ahead of us and we have most definitely incurred the wrath of some of Nobu's powerful people. What I don't understand is how exactly did you get mixed up with this?"

"I do not know "Hotohori said quietly "Liang, those men ...were they...?"

"Yer right "Liang said quietly "Remember the sniveling fellah ya spared back there, meself had a fair game of chance with him. Bad gambler that fellah is. Lost everything. Then he bet a ship .Now meself thought that since me self's gonna be a pirate, meself need a ship .So, I won .The fellah however is a fucking loser .He send a few of his bastards after meself. Apparently he worked for somebody called Sung and the ship belonged to him and he would have his hide if he knew the fellah lost the ship in a game of chance."

"What exactly do you mean by a game of chance? Is it gambling?"Lee asked curiously "You won all the rounds?"

"Yeah! Of course."Liang preened himself "When it comes to the cards meself is an artist."

"He cheated."Menesku's voice was calm as usual.

"Ya take that back "Liang shot Menesku a look of extreme loathing "Me self always plays fair."

"I am sure you do .Its just that if I wanted to cheat at cards then I would have allowed myself to a suffer serious reversal in fortune before making a dramatic comeback. That would remove the suspicion that I was indeed ...cheating. Winning at every hand is a bit of a give away don't you think?"

"Oh ...so that's how them bastards caught up to me."

There was a very amused gleam in Menesku's eyes "So, you are admitting that you were cheating?"

"Well ...So?"Liang was defensive.

"Don't call it cheating Liang."Hotohori's lips were twitching with suppressed laughter "Call it a strategy to win. Beside I am sure that your opponents were cheating as well."

"Its just that your strategy was badly executed."Menesku's eyes gleamed with amusement "You lack practice."

"Me self lacks practice!"Liang was appalled at this heresy "What do ya know of gambling?"

"Nothing."Menesku gave one of his rare smiles "Its just that there is not much difference between war and gambling. And believe me, I know a lot about war."

"So that part about suffering losses..."

"Retreat and then strike swiftly."Menesku's aspect became grim "It has been done before."

Hotohori looked at him strangely "And I suppose our army bore the burnt of _that _attack."

"One of my more foolish decisions .I should have known better."

"We learn from our mistakes Menesku "Lee smiled at him "Let it remain in the past where it belongs. I think we should concentrate our resources on determining how we are going to get to Fa Sang."

"You are right Lady Lee."Hotohori said quietly."Menesku, Liang comes with me."

"Now."Liang looked up surprised "Yer outta of yer mind."

"Very well .You can stay."Menesku stood up tying his cloak snugly around him.

"No way in hell .Me self's coming. Where are ya going?"

"We are going to see your Master Sung."Hotohori said quietly.

"_What?_ He is the guy trying to kill us. Didn't ya hear what I was saying."?

"Perfectly."Hotohori smirked "I believe that it is time you claimed your prize."

"He'll try to kill us again "

"Well then Nobu will have a new overlord."Hotohori paused a hand on the bolt "But we journey at dawn tomorrow no matter what."His eyes rested a while on Lee's face "Take care Lee."

Lee blushed._' That's the first time he called me Lee.'_

Hotohori stepped into the cold streets once more .He pulled the cloak over his head "Come."He called his two companions.

He lifted his face to the sky feeling the fleeting kiss of the cold wind on his upturned face and the touch of snow as they settled on his skin .He looked around .The streets were dark and almost deserted .A heavy mist floated on the near empty streets making Nobu appear like a ghost town and the shadowy shapes that moved noiselessly in the foggy streets like unquiet spirits.

"One question "Liang held the cloak closer to himself "Do ya know where Sung's stays?"

"No .I was assuming you knew."

"Well me self knows nothing about where the fellah stays."

"How do you propose to find him then my Lord?"Menesku held a lamp .It cast a little flickering light on the dark streets, its flame was heavily buffeted inside the small glass container that was supposed to guard it against the wind._' And how exactly do you propose to make him agree to give you what you want? After all this is his turf.'_

"I do not know."Hotohori smiled "But I have a feeling that he will find us. After all we did diss his men."

"Yeah, that we did "Liang said with satisfaction "Even though ya did most of the dissing. But what do we do in the meantime? It ain't like we are gonna stand here in the cold."

"No .We can't do that "Hotohori agreed, "We will go to the house where we were kept .I am sure that we will find some clue there as to how to find Sung."

They hadn't realized that they had come distance from the inn .The streets were empty and other than the faint noise that ocasionally came from behind the doors there was no indication that they were indeed in the land of the living. Suddenly Hotohori stiffened .His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword.

"Is it me or did it just get colder?"Liang's voice sounded uneasy.

The fog seemed to swirl in front of their eyes. Dark particles swirled in the revolving mist like a swarm of dark fireflies burning with a pulsating black glow. Slowly the fireflies began to gather in clumps amalgamating into a dark hooded shape.

"Good evening ...Your highness."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah studied the city of Tur with growing wonder and apprehension .At a glance she realized that Tur was a very well planned city .The houses were arranged in rows with wide cobbled streets meeting at neat right angles .She was no architect but it was clear even to her that a lot of thought was given into planning and building this city. However there were a few things that seemed to trouble her.

First were the braziers. Keeah had concluded that the braziers were magically enchanted .If light was applied to one then the rest would blaze to life. This was evident from the braziers that were situated on the path that led to Tur. However Keeah could not find any such structure inside Tur. True enough she found the braziers or at least what remained of it. There were remnants of lamp stands at every street corner.

Taasha voiced her thoughts "Yes Princess .It puzzled me as well .I only realized that these were lamp stands from the designs on the stumps. They match the designs of the lamp stands on the path. However, the strange part is every lamp stand in Tur was destroyed on purpose .Not only the ones in the streets but also the ones in the houses."His voice was very grave "At least the ones I dared to enter. Somebody went through awful lot of trouble."

Keeah winced .If the vision she saw was true, then this city was attacked brutally. That brought her to the second question. What could have happened here?

The crystals embedded in the walls of the cavern reflected the light from the braziers that were placed on the winding path that led to Tur and lit up the entire cavern. However, the cavern was too large and the light supplied by the lamps was not enough to light up the entire cavern floor. The light was still there, but it created the sensation of walking through perpetual twilight .As one moved deeper into the city the light became feeble and almost non-existent.

The walls of the houses bore unmistakable scorch marks .It indicated that the city was indeed put to fire. But that much was already expected .It was a common tactic to put fire to a fallen city to crush the last vestiges of opposition .It was also a known fact that a conquered city would be subjected to acts of plunder, vandalism and rapine .No matter how disciplined the army, no matter how noble the leader, the mere sight of blood seems to bring out the worst in the best of men. Keeah allowed a small bitter smile to touch her lips.

_' There is a monster in each of us .We hide it under the mask of civilization and culture. But in times of war that mask we wear cracks and the monster we keep chained inside us surfaces baring its ugly teeth and claws and we justify our savagery as glory. Glory, indeed .War is never about glory, it's always about superiority, of one country over another, of one warrior over another, of the strong over the weak. Like animals we fight to protect our territory and sometimes to extend it .As for me...'_ Keeah looked at her friends _' I fight to protect me and mine .Taasha is right .I **am** the alpha of my pack. And by the talons of Seiryuu if anybody threatens my pack I will rip them to pieces.'_

"Princess "Sotisku's voice called her."Look here."

Sotisku was kneeling before a darkened doorway, holding something in his hands."I stumbled over this. Have a look."

It was a child's toy .The doll was crafted out of stone and though now it was missing a hand and a leg it was clear that it was crafted with a lot of care and love .It was covered with dirt but Keeah could make out burnt marks on this as well .For a moments Keeah felt that there were still some blood stains on the toy.

Once again she heard the screams surrounding her .The dark streets she was standing in seemed to be lit in a strange red glow .She saw flickering red gold flames lapped hungrily at the buildings, the smell of burnt flesh wafted to her nose. She saw a small child lie like soiled linen on the ground, blood stained her blue robe red, her lifeless eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling of the cavern, her pretty brown locks mixing with dirt and mud .Her beloved doll lay not far from her anointed with her lifeblood.

Keeah wanted to turn away. But something forced her to look on.

A shadow stopped momentarily in front the corpse blood dripping from the scythe like blade it carried the corpse momentarily distracting it from its rampage.

The flames were now licking at the streets. Keeah saw another figure through the red haze, in the swirl of blood, fire and smoke all Keeah could make out was a baleful yellow eye .The figure raised a hand as if to instruct the shadow .The shadow inclined its head. Holding up the child's body like a rag doll the shadow threw it into the greedy fire.

Keeah shuddered and closed her eyes. When she opened them she felt the cold sterile air of the cavern caresses her face .She was still holding the doll in her sweaty palm. Taasha was pointing out something to Suraco and Sotisku .Her hands shook a little as she put down the doll on the doorway where Sotisku had found it.

Straightening up she called them "Lets go ahead."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori felt the hairs on his spine stand up .His fist tightened over the cold hilt of his sword as he studied the hooded man in front of him.

"Do I know you?"He hoped that his voice was calm.

"Of course not my Prince."The figure chuckled "But I was hoping to get acquainted to you."

Somehow Hotohori felt that he wanted nothing to do with this man."And pray what have I done to receive such an honor?"

"Lets just say we can be of use to one another."

Hotohori felt something in his stomach .To his surprise he realized it was dread."Indeed "There was a small quiver in his voice that he failed to smooth out.

"I know of a Dragon .Do you wish to know where the Dragon lies?"

Hotohori stiffened _' Dragon? Keeah?'_ He looked at the man "What is your name Sir?"

"What's in a name my Prince?"The man said silkily "The dragon stirs awake and stretches its claws. Do you not wish to protect your people from the dragon's talons?"

Hotohori was silent.

"The dragon is weak, but its strength will grow. Strike now demon for you may never have another chance."

_' It is true that I need to stop Keeah from releasing Seiryuu .It is also true that I do not know where she is at present.' _Hotohori frowned._' If this man indeed has information regarding Keeah it could be very useful to our cause.'_

"Don't think my Lord. Decide."

"Why do you want to help us?"

"In hopes that someday you will help me .Do we have a deal then?"

_' I need that information. But I fear that the price might be too great. Call me a fool, but between the witch and this man, I would choose the witch.' _When he looked up his face was calm "No."

"No "The man gave a low mocking laughter "You would have fared better if you had accepted my offer Princeling."His voice had a sinister undertone "Good luck on your quest then .You will need it."

His body seemed to melt away in the darkness and the fog that surrounded them.

Liang was the first to break the uneasy silence that seemed to have enveloped them " Well that was one freaky guy. Never fear between ya and me we could 'ave kicked his hooded ass."

Hotohori felt the could of anxiety in his mind lighten a little "Liang what makes you think that we will have cause for violence as far as our new freind is concerned?"His voice was amused.

"Well for one thing that's one helluva shady character .I mean the Princess wench is our enemy and she make no bones about it .Of course the way she says it is typically female, confusing .Now that ain't the point here. That fellah ain't gonna be our freind. Ever."

"Liang is correct."Menesku cut in calmly.

"I am?"Liang was stunned at Menesku's approval.

"Mark my words my Lord, today we have made a very bad enemy and one day we will have a confrontation."Menesku paused "But I am not so confident about our chances though."

"Yer a little ray of sunshine, aren't ya? No fancy trick is gonna scare this fella .Let the bloke make one wrong move and meself will Rekka Shien his pathetic black ass."

"I am sure you will."Menesku said dryly.

Hotohori looked at Menesku .It was unlike Menesku to pass his opinion on something or somebody so quickly .It was clear to him that though Menesku's face did not betray anything, he was badly shaken, and the truth was that it took a lot to ruffle Menesku.

He forced a smile on his face "Well what will be, will be .If we do not move we might never complete our actual mission."He started ahead "Come on."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah stared in amazement at the colossal structure. Only then she had some realization of how huge the cavern actually was .The structure was pyramidal in shape, wider at the base and tapering towards the top. There were terraces cut in the structure and a flight of broken stairs led upwards .The structure was separated from the main city by an intricately carved wall and surrounded by ornamental archways and fountains .It was truly a magnificent structure. Time was cruel to her, but even then her beauty endured. Like old wine she mesmerized they who drunk her ageless grandeur.

The structure itself was situated on the banks of a enormous underground lake .Its silent black waters lapping on the broken marble slabs that had once graced its shoreline. Keeah assumed that this lake had some connection with the sea and had at one time functioned as the harbor of Tur .She saw a small vessel bobbing quietly on the surface of the lake.

"Is that your vessel Taasha?"

"Yes."Taasha agreed letting his torch shine on the rather beaten but sturdy looking ship."That is Iris."

"Doesn't that look a bit ...small "Sotisku asked hesitatingly.

"Iris may be small, but she is very hardy and easy to manage "Taasha reassured him "She is also very quiet and fast. Besides it is she who has brought me from my land to Nobu."

Sotisku wasn't reassured "If you say so."He said dubiously.

Keeah stood at the edge of the lake watching the light from her torch dance in the water and listening to its quiet melody.

"Taasha, did you come here believing that Tur still existed?"She asked him quietly.

Taasha was quiet for a long time. When he spoke his voice was strained "I had my doubts."

Keeah raised an eyebrow but did not pursue the topic. Taasha spoke again "In Ubasti history is studied only by the Elders or by they who train to be Elders. It is forbidden by anybody else to study the ancient lore of my people. Naturally, we have no other choice but to accept what the Elders say."

"Naturally."

"Well, aren't you going to ask why of all the people in Ubasti, Iwas chosen for this task?" There was a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Keeah seemed to ponder on this for a while."I have a theory Taasha, but you might not like it."

"Go on."

"You were not chosen because you the bravest or the strongest or the wisest .You were chosen because you challenged the established norm of many centuries. People do not like change, especially if that change threatens to take their power from them .You were chosen because you were expendable. Because it would be better if you never return to Ubasti."She turned at him "Am I right?"

"Close enough "There was a bitter smile on Taasha's lips _' but that is hardly the entire truth.' _He studied the frame of Keeah's face _' She is very wise. But I cannot bring myself to tell her everything. Not yet.'_

"I think you are very brave."The words came from the red headed human on his left._' What was the human's name again .Ah yes. Sotisku.'_

"You do?"

"Of course I do."Sotisku nodded "If I had to walk through that city alone, I would have died of fright." With that parting shot he wandered towards Keeah who was observing one of the broken archways that led to the temple.

"Did you know that there is another party in Nobu who also wish to go Fa Sang?"Taasha turned to face the green-eyed companion of the Princess.

"No Suraco."He said quietly .The sensation of being studied by those green eyes made him wary of the human called Suraco.

"So, it was sheer dumb luck that you met us."

"Yes."

"And what if you had met our rival group first?"

"I would have asked to be a part of their pack."Taasha said candidly."Do not worry Suraco, I have chosen my pack. Call it fate. Call it sheer dumb luck, I am part of your pack now and for better or worse I intend to it remain that way."

Suraco's face suddenly spilt up into a smile "I am glad." Yielding to an impulse he clapped Taasha warmly on his shoulders before moving ahead to join Keeah and Sotisku.

Taasha looked at the trio and felt a warmth in his heart .It had been a long time since he had felt that way._' We are mismatched. Still, we are a pack .My pack.'_

Keeah looked at him "Do you want to start for Fa Sang now?"

"I do not know where Fa Sang is."Taasha said quietly "However, according to legends, there was a very busy trade route between Fa Sang and Tur. This model of this ruined temple is similar to the Temple Of Bastet in Ubasti. The inner walls of the temple of Bastet is covered with murals, drawings that sing of Bastet and other Gods .It also depicts our lives, what we do ...However in the inner sanctum sanatorium of the temple where the mirror was stored, one of the walls were covered with a map."

"A map?"

"Yes .It is assumed that it showed the route to the countries with which Ubasti had trade relations." Taasha paused "Most of the map has been corrupted."

"Corrupted?"

_' Destroyed is more like it .It would seem that somebody did not want that mural to exist. But why leave that one particular spot untouched?'_ Taasha grinned "However one route was clear .The route that indicated the path from Ubasti to Tur. That's how I came here."

"You are trying to say that a similar map might exist..."Sotisku gulped "Inside this temple."

Taasha nodded."Yes."

"Well then why are we dilly-dallying?"Sotisku was pale but there was a mulish look of determination in his blue eyes "Lets get going."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusagi : Here's the word from the insider .Liang is Tasuki's descendant , so you are right on that count .Anyway keep reading .

Mystice :Thanks so much for the review .

Keep reading !

Please review !


	32. Chapter 29

Chapter 28:

"I am assuming that you did not step inside the temple."Keeah addressed Taasha letting her torch cast some light on the dark doorway of the temple.

"I never claimed to be _that _brave "Taasha said quietly "Besides I was a little unnerved by the total absence of life in this place."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Haven't you noticed? Nature has a curious way of reclaiming her own land .She plants the seed of life in the harshest terrains .If animals could survive out there in the frozen wastelands, then why not here? And what about plants? And that lake .It has no fish .The lake is dead like the rest of the city. It just not natural."

Keeah stiffened .The knot in her stomach tightened a bit .The former capital of Kutou was also ruined. But they had encountered some life forms in it .She shuddered a little remembering the lizard like creatures. But the only thing she encountered in this city was the silent skeletons of the houses looking down upon them with their sightless eyes .The creepers she had torn to reveal the lamp stand was dry ...dead .In fact other than the dirt and dust of centuries that accumulated on the roads, it was almost ...clean.

She concentrated again .She could sense no hostile ki in the vicinity. But that did not prove anything.

"We'll just have to be careful."Keeah said quietly "Let's go."

"Just one more question."Sotisku licked his dry lips "The entrance to this temple is at the bottom of the structure .So what are all these stairs for?"

"In Ubasti all sacred rituals would be carried out at the topmost terrace of the temple so that the ceremony would be visible to everybody .I believe that this structure was built for similar purposes." Taasha explained.

"Can we move now?"Suraco said impatiently.

"Oh shut up."Sotisku snapped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah let the torches shine on the ancient walls of the temple .It was as Taasha had predicted .The walls were covered with murals. Most had become hazy but some were still in a tolerably good shape. It would seem that somehow the temple had escaped the wrath of the fire that engulfed the fair city of Tur .It was probably because a deep trench separated the Temple area from the main city. Keeah assumed once it might have been a canal as there were the remnants of several bridges that might have connected these two places.

A small squeak from Sotisku attracted her notice. "Look." His voice shook a little as he pointed to the object that had caught his attention.

It was a skeleton lying on its back teeth bared as if mocking the heavens, bony hands still curled over the rusty spear that he carried. Sotisku bend down over the yellow bones extending a hand to touch it. To their surprise the bones disintegrated into a pile of dust in front of their eyes.

Sotisku sighed "It would seem that the skeleton was preserved by some quirk of Nature in the cold and sterile environment of the cavern. However the presence of light seemed to overset that fragile balance causing it to disintegrate into dust."

"The main question is however what sort of conqueror would kill but not take the spoils of war." Suraco picked up a gold necklace from the dusty floor."Look at this, our freind wore gold manacles and his girdle was set with rubies."

"Fancy "Keeah snorted "Not very practical."

"But why take the belongings of the fallen."Taasha's voice was disapproving "Why desecrate the fallen foe? It is dishonorable."

"Greed naturally."Suraco said quietly "Besides there is a huge cost incurred in warfare. Gotta recover the losses somehow."

"That's disgusting."

"I know."Suraco's voice was bitter "But that's the truth. When a King returns victorious, the bards sing of his glory and his countrymen basks in the shine of the wealth he has brought back and get drunk in the power he radiates. Nobody bothers that the gold is stained with the blood of many and that their happiness is bought by the tears and enslavement of others."He gave a low mocking chuckle "War is so ugly that we dare not look her into her face, perhaps that is why we glorify her unnecessarily."

"Suraco shut up."Sotisku snapped irritatibly "I am bored."

"Can it Sotisku."

"The point here is..."Sotisku ignored Suraco "This city was attacked with the intention of laying it to waste, but not plundering it. Does that make sense?"

"Actually it does."Suraco said thoughtfully "They wanted to prove a point."

"They wanted to make an example of this city. They wanted to strike fear in the hearts of they who dared oppose them."Keeah said quietly."But why? "She pursed her mouth "It does not matter .We are not here to study the history of Tur. Lets keep moving."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This might be the sanctum sanatorium of the temple."Taasha waved the torch around."Look there's the altar."He let the torch shine on an ornamented altar in the middle of the room.

They were standing in the middle of a hexagonal room with a beautiful circular altar in the middle .It was made of some black rock that seem to shine through the accumulated dust of centuries. Strange creatures and mythical beasts were carved on it. But it was badly chipped and bore deep gauge marks all over it.

"This is where they made their last stand."Suraco stated flashing the torch he carried around "One last very desperate stand."

When they had made their way here it was clear that the people of Tur had tried to make some sort of stand here but they were beaten back mercilessly .It was almost as if Death herself walked these halls with her scythe. They encountered more skeletons, which disintegrated when light shone on them or when they accidentally stepped on it. Golden goblets, saucers, chains, precious stones lay scattered on the ground like autumn leaves .The wealth of a thousand kings, yet no body had touched it. They encountered a few doors, everyone seemed to have been torn off its hinges. And there were the unmistakable marks of struggle. Every crack, every gauge, every mark on the wall seemed to tell the story of a terrible desperate and bloody struggle that were fought within these walls.

This room was no different.

"Did you notice something?"Suraco said solemnly studying the pictures on the walls "None of these pictures depict a peaceful activity. Even the murals outside this chamber... They always depict war or something similar."

"Perhaps that is why Tur was built underground."Taasha said quietly "Because it was always at a state of war."

"So are we. But even then once in a while the artist draws a different picture. Drawing pictures of war all the time is damn depressing. Once in a while the artist must feel the urge to draw a happy theme. It just does not make sense."

"But it does you see .The murals in temples like this always depict the ongoing situation .It has nothing to do with what the artist feels. When the pictures were drawn Tur must have been in a time of great crisis .It was at war, something that was threatening its own existence, a war they were not doing so good at." Taasha drew Suraco towards a mural on the wall "Look, it shows the army of Tur suffering heavy losses. Look, the soldiers are running away or defecting."

"How do you that those are the soldiers of Tur?"

"Look, it written."Taasha pointed at the strange script at the bottom of the picture "Its says so here."

"You understand that?"

"That is the script we use in Ubasti."

"I see."

Keeah sighed and moved to study another picture. This picture was incomplete or was it destroyed? She moved closer for a better look .It was the picture of a female warrior dressed in elaborate armour and a short linen skirt. Her arms were swathed with gauntlets and her legs were covered with chain mail leggings .She carried a huge scythe like sword in her hands and appeared to be commanding a huge army. Keeah raised the light to study her face. There were deep gauges on them, it was almost as if somebody had purposely raked long sharp nails over the warriors profile to deface it. Tentatively Keeah ran her fingers over the wounds in the wall.

All at once she became aware of people moving around her .She turned to look around .The room was lit with the soft yellow light from the ornamental braziers .A man was in front of the mural painting with almost a feverent need .It was almost as it he was obsessed with finishing the painting. A few other pale-faced men stood around the altar bending over something talking in hushed tones. Suddenly, there was a terrible knocking on the heavy door and a soldier rushed in .He was covered with blood and collapsed on the stone floor.

Keeah saw one of the men hold the soldier up .He gestured at the door; mouth parting into incomprehensible words as he pointed at the door .The huge door was clammed shut. The man laid the soldiers limp body on the ground and picked up a sword. There was a heavy thud on the door and it shuddered. Again and again the thuds came. Something was trying to break in .The door shuddered but held still...

And the artist painted on as if oblivious.

And then the door burst open with a tremendous noise sending splinters everywhere .The braziers were overturned and most of them extinguished.

The artist looked up, defiance in his blue orbs. There was a flash of light and his warm lifeblood anointed his precious painting.

Keeah shuddered stepping back.

"Princess, You dropped your torch."Suraco came up to her picking up her torch and relighting it with his own. Once again the picture was illuminated and Keeah noticed dark stains on the picture.

_' Were they bloodstains?' _She took a deep breath to calm her erratic heartbeat."Did we find the freaking map?" Her voice was tight.

"Actually we did."Suraco was a little surprised that Keeah swore.

"Good. Lets not waste anymore time."

"Umm .You should see this."Suraco led her to another painting.

It was a map .It showed several places with their names written in some ancient script. "Taasha, point out Fa Sang."Suraco said.

Taasha placed a clawed finger on an island. However just like the face of the warrior two deep gauge marks crossed the island out.

Keeah frowned. "So Fa Sang was attacked as well. "She turned "It does not change anything .We will still go to Fa Sang. And we will start now. We'll just have to be ...vigilant."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah had to still step outside the door of the temple .She instinctively knew that something was amiss. Once again she concentrated .Yet again she found no hostile ki surrounding them. But the knot in her stomach tightened and all her senses screamed at her to be wary.

"Be careful."She whispered to Taasha who was leading the way.

She saw Taasha nod shakily .It was clear that he was feeling it as well...This smell of the coming danger. Their torches had burnt themselves out. Fortunately, Taasha had brought along an extra torch. Unfortunately, that was the only torch he carried .So, it was only his torch that lit the way for them. Keeah felt a sense of foreboding as Taasha stepped outside the doorway.

There was a swish and a dark shape jumped on Taasha and it hit Keeah like a tidal wave .All at once she felt herself to be surrounded by hostile ki on all sides and the smell of danger was almost asphyxiating.

Taasha gave a low growl before picking the shadow from his back and hurling it into a wall .He was panting heavily and Keeah could see the sluggish flow of blood through the ripped sleeve of his cloak. The torch he carried had fallen to the ground and died an untimely death plunging them once more into the land of perpetual twilight.

The shadow had fallen not far from them .It gave a strange mournful mewl before trying to crawl away dragging its bloody hind behind it. Suddenly a few other shadows jumped on it and all Keeah could make out was a flurry of teeth, claws and blood.

"That's enough my children. Desist yourself."The cold somewhat sensual voice made the hairs on the nape of her neck rise.

"It would seem that Tur isn't as deserted as we thought."Taasha said grimly licking the wound on his hand.

"Hmm." Keeah cast her eye around Tur .It suddenly seemed that all the shadows had come to life .As far as her eye went she could see dark shapes crouching on rooftops, on the broken archways, on the columns, on the ground, red eyes gleaming malevolently with a strange bloodlust.

"Hello strangers and welcome to Tur."

Keeah took awhile to study the owner of the voice. It belonged to the female form that stood on the broken column in front of the temple doorway .In the darkness Keeah could not make out her face properly. However, Keeah's eyes got stuck on her luminous yellow eyes.

_' Those eyes ...But... how can it be?'_

The female spoke again "I am Sairi. Could I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"Her eyes rested on Keeah's face.

Keeah raised her eyes to meet hers squarely "I am Keeah and this is..."

"I have no interest in them "Sairi purred crouching on the column, her long hair whipping slightly behind her."My pets will welcome them."

Keeah felt the shadows close in .She smiled, years of training keeping her voice emotionless and polite "That is not necessary Lady Sairi .We will be on our way now."

Sairi's lips widened into a lazy smile .For a while she observed the young human femalein front of her. The human was looking at her with calm unafraid eyes. She concentrated on the human's battle aura .It wasn't that impressive.

_' This is the dragon? Old freind you have become senile .She is not that impressive .She is like any human female. Frail and weak. What a waste.'_

She concentrated .She could almost hear the soft thudding of the human's heart and the gurgle of warm blood that flowed through her veins .She licked her lips .It was a long time since she had tasted blood that flowed like honey from the still thumping heart of a human .It would be a worthy compensation for the poor sport she was about to receive.

"Don't be silly my dear."Sairi purred "Stay and enjoy our hospitality."

Keeah let her hand rest on her sword .She could feel the shadows close in on them."You are too kind." She said quietly "However we do not wish to overstay our welcome."

Sairi landed on the ground noiselessly, crouching in the shadows."People come into Tur out of their own free will."She gave a low sinister laugh "But they leave by our will. And I do not want you to leave. Ever."

Keeah did not see Sairi move .She only felt a wind collide heavily with her throwing her hard onto the ground away from her friends .Her eyes widened a little. Tentatively she touched her ripped sleeve, feeling the deep gashes on her arm .She saw the shadows close in around her.

"Back you fools."Sairi's voice was sharp "This one is mine."She paused to lick her hands clean of the blood that stained her nails "You can have the others."

Suraco saw Keeah fall."Princess."He made a move to reach her only to be blocked by the shadows. "Shit."He swore falling back.

"Suraco."Sotisku's voice shook a little "This is not good .Not good at all."

"That much I can see."Suraco said between gritted teeth "But what do we do?"

"Fight "Taasha's hand closed over the hilt of the halberd he carried. With a roar he launched himself at the shadows.

"We could do t...that of course."Sotisku agreed "Its just that I suck when it comes to fighting."

Suraco uncoiled the whip he carried and let it swing through the air with a swishing sound .The shadows which were closing in around them to stop and move back warily."We are way over our heads in this one Sotisku .Try to stay alive."

"Yeah .You too."Sotisku was pale as he took out the short sword he carried.

Keeah was having trouble .She could not see Sairi. Hotohori was fast as well. But even was not this fast. Sometimes when they had fought he had appeared like a blur to her. But Sairi attacked her like a cursed wind .All she could sense was a hot wind rush past her before another gash appeared on her skin .Her cloak hung in tatters and her tunic was stained with her blood. Once again she tried to concentrate.

A fireball began to fizzle in her hand but before she could launch it she felt the hot wind rush past her back .She felt pain explode in her body as she fell on her knees. Gritting her teeth she kept in the cry of pain that rose to her mouth. Sairi was too fast .She had to complete the spell in order to hit her. But Sairi kept attacking her before she could complete the spell; effectively nullifying her attack .She also understood that at any point during this attack Sairi could have killed her .The wounds that she had inflicted were not critical. They were designed to give her pain, not death .Why?

Sairi studied Keeah from under hooded lashes .The human is strong, unafraid .She smiled running a small pink tongue over her bloody claws _' Perfect.'_ Her eyes almost closed with satisfaction and she squashed the desire to give a low happy purr. _' Her blood is so warm and full of life .So sweet...' _Her eyes became hard _' But sweeter will be the smell of her fear when I break drown that resistance of hers .It has been soo long since I had some fun.'_

Taasha could see that his alpha was not doing so well. And truth to be told, neither were they. They were trying to reach Keeah but the shadow creatures kept on attacking them with a kind of dogged savagery .The smell of blood seemed to drive them to a greater frenzy, whether it be their own or that of their enemy .He could hear the humans panting as they fought back to back, the red headed one was tired and would soon be overwhelmed.

"This stops now."He roared letting the edge of his halberd touch the ground with an earth shattering thud .A drop of fire seemed to emanate from the tip of his weapon and expand in a fiery circle around them burning the creatures closest to them.

Taasha panted. They had respite. But only for the moment.

Sairi's eyes narrowed a little as she saw Taasha's attack._' A berserker? Hmm ...It does not matter. They will be overcome.'_

Keeah took a deep breath .She saw Sairi was distracted for a while. This allowed her to concentrate her ki. When Sairi turned towards she saw that her eyes were strangely luminous, almost fluorescent. She waited for the attack. Sairi crouched before jumping. Keeah's mouth curved into a smile.

There was a pained mewl and she felt something warm fall on her face. With a smile she touched it. Sairi was crouched at a distance from her and Keeah could see blood seep from the thin cuts on her entire body.

_' It worked.'_ Keeah did not allow her triumph to show .It was too early .She had caused the air to revolve around her causing thin unseen blades of air to surround her. Sairi emphasized on speed based attacks .She could never match Sairi in speed .The only way to defeat her was to use her speed against her. That is what she did. Even if Sairi could sense it she would be too late to stop herself, as her momentum would hurl her into the trap she had laid out for her.

Her eyes widened a little as Sairi stood up licking her wounds much like Taasha "Umm...I always knew my blood would taste good."Her voice was amused.

Keeah stiffened _' This is not good.'_

Sairi leaped again. This time Keeah heard no pained mewls but she was showered with blood. Sairi attacked her shield with such frenzy that she had a hard time keeping it up. Keeah felt her knees buckle under her .She felt the magic she wove around herself melt away .Sharp nails dug into her shoulders beforehurling her onto hard ground some distance away.

She felt something sticky course down her face. Sairi stood not far from her a strange look in her yellow eyes .It held the same demented look she had seen in her visions .Her face was covered with deep gashes and Keeah could see the blood that oozed from the many wounds that covered her body.

Sairi flung her head back and laughed. Keeah could not help shuddering a little.

"Human, I cannot remember the last time I had this much fun."

_' Fun?' _Keeah's expression was stunned _' Does she enjoy this pain?'_

"That female is crazy."Sotisku gritted his teeth pushing another shadow away "We are outnumbered. Why the hell don 't you use an illusion?"

"Are these cats Taasha?" Suraco's whip made contact with flesh once more.

"I think so "Taasha's halberd rose and fell. But it was becoming evident that his strong hands were already tiring.

Suraco gritted his teeth _' I hope this works.'_

There was a howl that filled the cavern .For a moment the shadows stopped, surprised .The earth trembled and the ground parted causing several of the shadows to fall screaming into the molten bowels of the earth. Slowly the lava rose to meet the ceiling of the cavern molding into the form of a great fiery dog. It bends down and snatched up twenty of the shadows in its fiery fangs ...There was chaos and the shadows panicked. Some even ran into the lake where they drowned emitting last desperate mewls of help.

"Well, they can't swim."Sotisku said smugly turning to a very pale Taasha who looked as if he had every intention of running away "Umm...Taasha?"

"Oh sorry. Instinct."

Suraco panted, his face pale before collapsing .The dog gave a last howl before melting away. Sotisku was at his side pressing a vial into his hands .The shadows were scattered, for now...

"Oh..."Taasha's voice was stricken "Look!"

Sairi saw the human's eyes widen in shock. Almost at once a smell seemed to fill her nose .She realized it was fear .She took a deep breath savoring the smell .The human was afraid.

She saw the human struggle up and try to run away .She jumped on the human once again throwing her hard .She heard her scream with pain as she landed heavily on the banks of the lake.

_' Ah music.'_

She landed in a crouching position in front of Keeah .She saw her black eyes wide with fear and the sluggish flow of blood that stained her face. Vaguely she was aware of the female's friends rush to help her .She smirked .Her pets thrust them in the middle.

_' Human's are so frail and weak. Their skin is so soft, so easily cut. How positively delicious.'_

She saw Keeah try to move away from her, crawling towards the lake .She jumped.

Taasha was enraged .His alpha was threatened and he could not help. Beside him Suraco and Sotisku fought with the same insane ferocity, yet they did not seem to make any progress .It was like picking ants of a sugar cube. Pluck one off and a thousand took its place.

"No "Sotisku let out a howl of rage seeing Sairi pin Keeah at the edge of the lake.

Sairi looked at the human's pale face .Her pupils were dilated with fear, her mouth parted in some wordless appeal of mercy. Sairi dug her claws cruelly into Keeah's forearm watching with great satisfaction as the girl screamed.

"Please .Let me go."Her voice was a broken sob.

Sairi bend down and licked the blood that seeped from the cut on her forehead._' Sweet '._

She raked a nail cruelly over her exposed neck making a shallow but painful cut .For awhile she watched the blood seep out like precious ambrosia before bending down to pass her pink tongue over the cut.

"I think not Keeah."She purred watching the pain in her eyes "Your blood tastes rather sweet .I believe your flesh might be even sweeter my dear."

"No. Please. Have mercy "Tears seeped out from her eyes like precious pearls.

Sairi wiped the salty water with a clawed finger, before turning at the figure she was straddling.

'"I wonder how much pain you can take before loosing your reason." Sairi wondered watching the figure she had pinned to the ground " I would like to see that and believe me I have a lot of time on my hands."

To her surprise the human smiled "I am sure you do."

All at once Sairi became aware of the sudden rise in Keeah's battle aura. Instinctively she looked up. For a moment she became aware looking into the face of a ferocious water dragon before being swept away in a rush of tidal wave.

Keeah stood up, her eyes aglow .She levitated, letting the rushing waters dance around her watching dispassionately as the water column pinned Sairi .She touched the water and it froze around her in an elaborate crystal structure encasing Sairi in its frozen bowel.

"Keep your eye on the birdie kitty cat."Keeah smiled a little before sinking to her knees.

They heard Keeah's scream of pain and renewed their struggle to get through. They saw that Sairi had pinned Keeah at the edge of the lake by straddling her and keeping her from moving with her own body weight. They saw Sairi rake her claws over Keeah's throat and the broken sob that rose from her throat.

"Move you fools."Taasha roared letting his halberd swing with lethal grace .His mind was in a whirl _' Damn it. We'll be late .Too late.'_

Sotisku did not like fighting. But now he fought with a savage ferocity that surprised even himself .He fought as if in a trance, his hand rising and falling out of its own volition. Faces flashed in front of his eyes as if in a nightmare but he kept ploughing on desperately .He had to reach Keeah .The ground beneath his feet was slippery with blood as was his blade .He felt his balance slip.

"Don't fall Sotisku."He felt Suraco straighten him."We have to help Princess."

Sotisku chanced a look at Suraco .His face was set and pale and his eyes glittered with a dogged gleam that was rarely seen .His whip cracked and hissed like an angry serpent making contact with flesh with a satisfying crack.

_' Dammit. This is so unlike Princess.'_ Suraco frowned _' She never gives up so easily.' _

And then he felt it .The faint cackling of ki .His eyes turned towards the lake .The once calm waters seemed to be uneasy, a faint blue light seemed to emanate from under the waters. Slowly the waters started to move in a spiraling motion turning into a huge whirlpool.

Even the shadows had stopped attacking and started to cower back suddenly afraid. But Sairi did not seem to notice .She seemed to be entranced with the blood her long claws drew. Silently a huge water dragon rose from the black waters, droplets of water sparkling like dew drops on its lithe body, ice blue eyes surveying the scene dispassionately.

"What is that?" Taasha's voice was awed.

It was then that Sairi looked up. They saw her eyes widen in shock. And then everything happened as if in a blur .The dragon crashed on the shoreline with an earth shattering impact letting a huge wave sweep the shore. Taasha grabbed hold of Suraco and Sotisku and leaped to the top of a broken archway letting the roaring waters rush under them. The column shuddered but withstood the impact, the spray of water drenching them.

"That was quick thinking."Sotisku spluttered, precariously holding on to the narrow ledge where Taasha had deposited him.

Keeah was floating midway over the white waters surveying the carnage with a strange smile on her face. Slowly a white glow emanated from her hands freezing the waters and Sairi in an icy coffin.

"That was ...wow!"Taasha stared.

"She planned it."Suraco's voice was dazed."She planned it from the very beginning."

They were at Keeah's side at an instant .She was sitting with her head bowed. When they approached her she raised a bloody face to smile at them "Lets leave this place for a safer psycho cat free zone."

"It was a cat?"Taasha looked Sairi whose face could not be seen carefully through the layers of ice.

"Yes."Keeah gulped down the vial that Sotisku had handed her "I got a really close up look."She tried to get up, Sotisku supporting her "She appeared to belong to the same tribe as yours Taasha."

Taasha's eyes widened "What? That's ...I don't know her."

"I know."Keeah said quietly "Lets go."She limped towards the ship.

Taasha turned to see the frozen figure _' the elders say that no one has stepped outside Ubasti since the beginning of the new age .Did they lie? And if they did not lie then who is Sairi?' _

"Taasha "

He turned towards Suraco who was waving wildly at him "Come on Taasha. Lets go already."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The tiny vessel rocked silently on the cold misty waters of the Ku-Youg Sea. Keeah sat in the tiny cabin of the ship letting Sotisku dress her wounds .Her grim expression was mirrored on Sotisku's face who had just finished meticulously wrapping a linen bandage on the deep gashes on her arm.

"That was a terribly risky move you pulled."He said at last breaking the thick silence between them.

"I know "Keeah said quietly.

"But what if you had failed?"

"Then I would have died a gruesome death "Keeah chuckled.

"How can you joke about it?"Sotisku snapped angrily "When I saw you fall, I swear my heart stopped."

Keeah leaned back into the lumpy cushion and drew the thick furs around her. Despite the small warming pan at the corner of the room it was quite chilly.

"The match between Sairi and me was lopsided."Keeah said quietly "With all the odds stacked against me .She was powerful, fast and believe it or not better skilled. Besides she was fighting for the sake of fighting .In the long run she would have overpowered me."Her mouth curved in a small smile "Now here's the interesting part .The way she acted made me think that she was addicted to blood. Blood and pain, they are like opium to her .So I offered her a little incentive..."

"Hmph. Some incentive."

"It was as I suspected .She was distracted .She was so absorbed with the blood that she did not even look up when Suraco conjured up that dog. And I knew that she was ripe for plucking..."

"Yes but if you had failed then it would leave you open for attack."

Keeah's eye became hard "Perhaps."She smiled again her eyes brooding "Now here is a question for you .Why did they not attack us immediately when we entered the city? More importantly why did they not attack Taasha? He was alone and could have been taken down much easily."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Taasha was not lying .He does not know her."Keeah spoke almost to herself "But there is a definite similarity between her and Taasha. Sotisku do you think that Sairi could have made those scratches on the murals?"

"Well, she could have..."Sotisku speculated on that for a while "But Tur is centuries old. And those murals were vandalized at the time Tur fell .If Sairi was indeed responsible for it, then ...No, no its impossible .No one can live for _that _long."

Keeah was silent .She remembered the baleful yellow eyes from her vision. They were similar to Sairi's .She instinctively knew that the figure she had seen in that vision was Sairi .Her heart urged her to believe that Sairi was the one that has laid Tur to waste, but her mind could not accept the logic that her heart provided.

"Sotisku, is it possible to live that long? Is there even a remote possibility that this state of near immortality can be achieved?"

"It is medically impossible, at least my meager knowledge says so."Sotisku said broodingly "However I don't claim to know everything. There might be ways that I am not aware of."

"Hmm."

He saw Keeah relapse into the brooding silence once more "If Sairi and her army of shadow cats were indeed responsible laying Tur to waste then she wasn't the brains of the operation."

Keeah raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I did not have any time to analyze Sairi like you did, but from what little that I can glean from you, she is one who kills for sport."

"Sotisku, Sairi is well versed in the art of war."

"I am not saying that she is not well versed in the art of war .To her killing brings pleasure .The better the warrior, the more the thrill of the chase .If she had her way then she would have attacked Tur when its best warriors were in the city."

"Wait a minute. What make you think that the main force was away?"

Sotisku smiled "The amours of the soldiers we found .I may not know much about war but even I know that their amours were impractical. Could it be that they were temple guards? After all there dresses were more fancy than practical."

Keeah sat up straight "Of course .The woman in the painting .She was commanding an army."She beamed at Sotisku "Sotisku, I do not appreciate you at all .You are so brilliant."

Sotisku blushed "I know."

"Tur was at war. Perhaps that is why it was built so cleverly under the ground. However, Tur was attacked when its main army was away at war. Naturally, the city did not offer much resistance .You are right Sotisku. Such planning is beyond Sairi. If she could plan that deviously then she should have attacked us while we were still in the temple."Keeah's mouth curved into a smirk "By Seiryuu, we would be trapped like mice. Instead, she chose to attack us in the open, where we could resist. That might explain why she didn't attack us initially."

"It does?"

"Of course .She thought we would be poor sport."

"Why the hell did she change her mind?"

"Here is a disturbing possibility. Because somebody told her too."

Sotisku paled "Is somebody trying to stop us from releasing Seiryuu?"

"Of course .Why do you think Hotohori is here?"Keeah leaned back into the makeshift backrest of fur cloaks. "However, the person who asked Sairi to attack us is not he."

"Oh .Who is he then?"

"Good question Sotisku. But more importantly why does he want us dead?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading !

Please review !


	33. Chapter 30

Chapter 29:

Chulivey sat by the fire pouring over the yellowing parchments. Ocasionally her eyes darted to the door. Despite the loud ruckus of the rather Bohemian crowd that had gathered in the pub below, the room seemed to be unusually quiet to her .Lee was curled in the layers of fur, finally succumbing to sleep. Faraco sat huddled not far from her, his eyes impatiently darting to the door as well .It seemed ages since Lord Hotohori had left, but the truth was that hardly an hour had passed.

She edged a little closer to the fire carefully adding another log to the smoking flame .She was feeling a little sleepy herself but lately she dreaded falling asleep .Her once dreamless slumbers were now filled with dark terrifying visions of an unknown terror or deliciously sinful fantasies involving a very unsuitable man with mesmerizing green eyes and she nearly always awoke with more tired than refreshed or in the latter case flushed and guilty.

With a groan she pushed the parchments from her .She had always thought herself to be a level headed person .She had been attracted to other men in the past and even fancied herself to be in love once but every time her heart had been overruled by her logic .She had always chosen to be guided by her brain than by her heart. Lately her heart was rebelling, filling her unwanted, unwelcome, but not altogether unpleasant feelings.

_' I am feeling like this because he was the first person I saw when I awoke from that never ending nightmare .Its stupid really. After all, I am no maiden fair and he is no gallant Prince come to my rescue.'_ She frowned _' I still don't understand why they spared my life and I abhor confusion. But lately my life has become one giant puzzle. First, I find a dear freind near dead in the middle of a lonely grassland .He tells me his secret and vanishes. Next I am running from something I do not know, stumbling deeper and deeper into a nightmare from which I am awakened by the most gorgeous pair of eyes I ever encountered.' _She sighed drawing the cloak around her _' Only my prince turned out to be my enemy and if I harbored any delusions as to his intent he promptly banished them the next time we met.'_ Her hand rose to touch her temple her fingers running on the expanse of skin where Suraco had given her the bruise the last time they fought.

_' That's right .He is the enemy .He attacked me.' _She thought angrily fisting her hands into balls _' There is no reason for me to get worked up over a pair of pretty eyes because he is and always will be my enemy.' _

Like always this idea did not motivate her as much as she thought it would .It only left an aching hole in her heart for reasons she dared not delve into.

"I am going to get something to eat."Chulivey shrugged off the cloak and stood up "Do you want anything."

Faraco looked up "No. But you should not go down there."

"Nonsense."Chulivey shrugged wrapping her travel cloak around her

"Be careful."

She opened the door and stepped into the draughty corridor outside. A dying torch lit the narrow corridor and she could only imagine what was going on behind the closed doors of the remaining rooms on this floor. There was a single rickety staircase that led below to the pub. Picking up her courage she started towards the staircase.

"So them bastards are here?"The voice was rough.

Instinctively Chulivey sought refuse in one of the darkened niches of the hallway desperately hoping that the shadows would offer her some succor.

"Yes."

She recognized it as the voice of the maid who had brought them the meager and overpriced repast at midday .She frowned. What was going on?

"How many?"

"Four men and two girls."

"Girls eh?"Chulivey could almost sense the lust in the owner's eyes and curbed her desire to fry him. "Which room?"

"The last one in the corridor."The maids voice was conspiratorially quiet "You can't miss it .Now about my pay sir..."

Chulivey heard the soft tinkle of copper coins .She had no doubt that these men were looking for them. Who were they?

She heard the stairs creak. Somebody was going down.

"What now?"It was the man with the rough voice.

"Master Sung wants them ...alive."This time Chulivey heard another voice "Let us get some more men and overpower them .Oh yes .The girls must not be harmed. Master Sung would want to sample the wares first."

"Damn."The man with the rough voice swore laughingly.

Chulivey's brow clouded with anger .She heard the stairs creak again and realized that the men were going down .She made sure that they were gone before turning to her heels and running to the room and knocking on the door urgently .She nearly pushed Faraco inside in her haste and closed the door firmly behind her.

"Chulivey ...what?"

"Ssh."She put a finger on her lips.

Quickly she went to the door that led to the verandah and eased it open .A powerful draught entered the room with reckless abandon extinguishing the fire in the hearth plunging the room into darkness.

"Chulivey? Faraco?"It was Lee's voice, confused and worried." Where are you?"She was jerked into awareness by the sudden cold.

"Calm her Faraco."Chulivey said in an urgent whisper before crawling outside.

"Faraco?"Lee's voice was getting hysterical when she felt strong arms envelope her small body.

"Calm down Lee."Faraco's voice was reassuring.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know."He sounded just as confused as her.

All of a sudden it hit her, this nearness with him, his hot breath tickling the hairs on her neck, holding her comfortably in his arms...

"Master Sung's men have surrounded the house. They have come for us."

... Chulivey's voice ...What an anticlimax .The romantic violin in the background suddenly went out of tune .She felt his arms tightening around her.

"What do we do?"His voice was a low growl "I swear I will kill them all if they as much as look at Lee."

"Shut up Faraco."Chulivey snapped, "We are at a disadvantage here."

"I don't care."

"Its simple mathematics. They have more and we have less. "Chulivey said quietly "I have an idea. The front door is guarded and so is the stairs. However, I don't think that the roof is guarded. Therefore, that is how we will make our escape."

"Okay."

_' Okay! ' _The voice in Lee's head panicked _' that's stupid .Tell them that you have no sense of balance .Who do you think you are ?Batman ?'_

"Umm ,Chulivey I don't have much faith in my climbing skills ."She spoke hesitatingly .

"Don't worry ."Faraco's voice was husky "I will not let you fall ."

_' How cute .' _The voice in her head squealed .

"Well ,lets not waste anymore time ."Chulivey said dryly "If it is any sort of assurance to you ,I do not claim to be some brilliant acrobat either .But desperate times calls for desperate measures ."

"How true ."Lee agreed half-heartedly .

They slowly moved into the darkened verandah .Chulivey peeped over the rickety railing .The mist was swirling like a torrid ocean around them ,but through the hazy veil she could see a few men standing guard in front of the house .

_' Don't look up .' _She gave a silent prayer to every God she knew and prepared to swing herself onto the roof .Balancing herself lightly on the rotting wood she swung herself onto the ledge above with surprising ease for someone who claimed to be no great acrobat .

Lee gulped a little to see Chulivey's cloak disappear out of sight ._' Now this is why we shouldn't have cut those gym classes .' _The voice in her head grumbled _' But one thing is certain ,if we survive this we'll rock in all those physical fitness exercises .'_

Lee nodded her head a little silently agreeing to her somewhat annoying inner voice and prepared to follow Chulivey's path .Daintily she stepped on the wood balancing her to swing onto the roof . Unfortunately ,the wood was already much abused by time ,rot and Chulivey's weight gave away under her feet with an agonizing groan .For a while she felt her legs dangle in the air before feeling a jerk near her navel and finding herself flat on her stomach on the roof .

"Lie still ."She heard Chulivey's hoarse whisper and lay stiff as a board .But she was sure that if anybody listened carefully ,the thumping of her heart would give away her position .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gakka was having a bad time .He pulled the cloak closer to himself desperately trying to keep himself from groaning out loudly .He decided that life was not fair .If it was then he would be inside a warm room keeping his previous engagements with a charming little ladybird who reportedly knew more tricks than a traveling monkey .Instead ,he was here ,standing in the freezing cold chasing after some escapee slave .

"Hey Gakka ,wouldn't you love some sake now ?"His partner addressed him "I swear I am freezing ."

Gakka snorted .He couldn't wonder why the slaves hadn't left Nobu .Nobody undermined Sung's authority in Nobu and lived to tell the tale .

It was then that a chunk of rotting wood nearly fell on him with a an dull thud .But the sound seemed to be magnified in the silence surrounding them and nearly made him jump out of his skin .

"What the hell ?"Gripping his sword he looked up .The mist was making vision notoriously low .

He heard a soft meow and found himself looking at the hazy outline of a cat that peeped through the broken rafters of the verandah above .

"Its only a cat ."It was his partner ,relief evident in his voice .

"Yeah ."He turned once more to resume his guard duty .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I think everything is clear now ."Chulivey said quietly ._' That was quick thinking on Faraco's part .' _

They felt Faraco land softly on the roof . "You could have just levitated us to the roof Chulivey ."He said in an angry whisper "What would have happened if Lee fell down ."

"Lady Lee did not fall down "Chulivey said placidly "Besides I wanted to do this with as little expenditure of ki as possible ."

"That is a stupid excuse Chulivey ."

"Actually ,it is very viable Faraco .We are marked ,fugitives in the city of Nobu .Do not think that this is the first and only enemy we will face . As I said before ,they have more and we have less .We will be better able to protect Lady Lee if we rejoin with the rest of our comrades .For that we will need a locating spell .Unfortunately ,that consumes a lot of ki ."Chulivey paused turning at Lee "I am sorry if my decision had caused you undue stress .It was not my intention to harm you ."

Faraco snorted "Right ."

"Shut up Faraco ."Lee said quietly "It was not your fault .It was the damn wood's fault .So ,what now?"

"We try to find Lord Hotohori ."

"Umm...Chulivey "Lee turned towards the sound of her voice "I don't see that well in the darkness and this fog is not making it any better .I don't have much faith in my sense of hearing either because it is just about as good as my sense of balance .How the hell am I supposed to move ?"

She heard Chulivey's soft laughter followed by a soft incantation .Suddenly the fog seemed to lift from in front of her eyes .She could see Chulivey outlined in the dark in a shade of red .She turned to see Faraco crouching not far from her .She looked around to see the shilloutes of the buildings outlined by the same shade of red .

_' Oh cool .'_ The voice in her head was awed.

"Is that better ?"

"Infinitely ."Lee grinned "Now lets get to work ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori looked around "This is hopeless ."He said with a frustrated groan ."I swear we passed that house at least thrice ."

"This ain't gonna work ."Liang shivered "This town is like one goddamn maze ,we ain't never gonna find that fellah Sung's house .Lets head back ."

"Not yet ."

"Not yet ! Do ya want to freeze out 'ere ?"Liang spluttered "At this rate Sung needn't kill us ,the cold will ."

"Stop your nagging Liang ."Menesku said quietly .

"Who asked fer yer opinion ice block ?

"Hey you !"

They turned to face a small group of men .Their heavily muffled forms were outlined in the faint light of the few lamps they carried and it was evident that they carried a motley collection of arms .

The leader of the group moved forward "Ya remove yer hoods ."

"Are ya mad ?"Liang snuggled deeper into the folds of his cloak "Why don't ya remove yer cloak ?"

The group closed in on them threateningly ."Are ya trying to threaten us ?"The self appointed leader of the group sneered a little ,confident of having the advantage since his group was heavier in numbers.

"Not yet ,we are not ."Menesku said calmly "But why do you wish us to lower our hoods ?"

"Ya talk too much ."The man growled "Get them ."He gestured at his men .

Hotohori sighed unsheathing his sword "That dialogue is getting old ."

For moment steel clashed in the near darkness momentarily breaking the dense silence that enveloped Nobu ...then everything was still once more .

"I don't understand yer obsession with slicing and dicing ."Liang wrinkled his nose watching the crumpled forms on the cold stones and the dark liquid that stained pristine snow .

"We are swordsmen Liang ."Hotohori said grimly seething his sword "Slicing and dicing is what we excel at .Pick up that lamp and bring it here ."He towered over the shivering form of the once fearless leader of the group .Menesku was standing behind the man calmly holding his naked blade on the now exposed flesh of his throat .

"Talk ."

The man tried to look defiant but failed miserably to procure the desired effect "Yer playing with fire . I am Master Sung's man .Ya will not get away with this ."

"Master Sung ?"The three of them exchanged a quick glance ."And so why exactly are you going about attacking random people in Nobu ."Hotohori probed .

"I ain't telling you anything."

"Very well then ."Hotohori smirked raising his eyes to meet with Menesku's impassive gray orbs

"Kill him ."

In the sick yellow light of the lamp Liang saw the a sickly green taint on the man's face .There was a brief flash of light as Menesku raised his sword ..."No ,no wait." The man flung himself at Hotohori's feet kissing the hem of his cloak "Spare me life . Meself will tell ya what ya wants to know ."

Hotohori looked coldly at the prostrate man "Let go of the cloak my good man .There is dirt enough on it already ."

The man hastily let go of the cloak cowering at his feet .

"Now ,what is this all about ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izuke leaned back into the cushion twirling the sake cup in his hands "Let me see if I understand this correctly . A day ago your favorite henchman Loki ..."

"Loki is a fool ."Sung cut in bitterly "You know that I don't play favorites .A man's worth to me is only as long lasting as his usefulness ."

"True enough ."Izuke agreed placidly "Anyway Loki entered a game of chance with one Liang and got swindled out of the clothes on his back ..."

"Then the fool decided to gamble with my property and lost a ship ."

"How unfortunate .But I do not think that Loki had any intention of giving Liang anything to begin with . Do not think that I have forgotten how newcomers disappear in the city and end up in the slave markets or the killing fields of Ishak . Liang was supposed to meet the same fate ,wasn't he ?"

"He was a fine specimen and so was the other one .They would have fetched a hefty price and you know that I am quite a connoisseur in these matters ."

"That you are .I suppose that at that time you considered Loki's bungling to be an investment ."

"I did not know anything about Loki's foolishness then Izuke ."

"Nonsense ."Izuke chuckled "Of course you knew .I doubt that he can breathe without you knowing . You make it a point to know everything about the men you employ .After all a man in your position can never be too careful ."

Sung let out a large bellow of laughter "How true Izuke . One can never be too careful ."

"Loki successfully captured them and imprisoned them in your strong house at the docks putting some of the best goons to guard your precious cargo .After that Loki came here to inform you of his success. Naturally you rewarded him and told him sell the goods to Azuma .But when Loki took Azuma to see the goods ,they found the guards unconscious ."Izuke paused "But evidently the prisoners had not yet escaped .Here's the part I do not get .You said that Loki was tricked by a girl .But ,shouldn't the girl have been with the two fellows ?"

" Loki never saw the girl .But I had a few other fellows watching the house .They would have interfered at the first instance of trouble ."Sung allowed the slave sitting at his feet to refill his cup "They say that they saw a girl enter the house .She had two male companions .One of them accompanied her inside ,while the other stayed outside ."

Izuke raised an eyebrow .

"Its not that unusual Izuke ."Sung said quietly "It is not only men who desire pleasure slaves .Besides there are many in Nobu who enjoy the charms of a pretty boy ."

"Like you for example ."

"I am a connoisseur of everything beautiful ,men and women ."

"Of course ."Izuke agreed dryly "So the woman appeared to be the mistress of a whore house ?"

"No ."

"No ?"

"Borna ,the leader of the group who was keeping watch on the house would not have spared her a second look if she looked like the tarts that run the pleasure coves in the city .I know them all ."

"I am sure you do .You own half of the brothels here ."

"That I do ."Sung agreed with great humility "Borna tells me that the woman appeared to be of high birth .Her face was nearly obscured by the cloak she wore and she moved like a lady of quality ."

"So do half of the elite courtesans in Nobu .Does that make them a lady ?"

Sung laughed "True enough .But the woman apparently had a quiet air of authority around her and a pair of dark fathomless eyes ."

"Fathomless eyes ?"

"So Borna says .I have not yet the opportunity of meeting with the elusive lady . But Izuke she surely tickles my fancy ."

"I am sure she does ."Izuke said quietly ,his eyes thoughtful _' Is she who I think she is ?'_

"Anyway she came out after sometime and called her other companion .Borna followed them to the docks ,but he lost them their .The fool ."Sung looked at Izuke "You look very deep in thought .Do you know the wench ?"

"Perhaps ."Izuke's eyes were unreadable _' So the news I received from my sources might be true .But I have to be sure .'_

"As I was saying ,moments later Loki returned .He say he found the men inside unconscious . Strangely enough the prisoners had not escaped then .When Loki entered ,they killed Azuma and five of my best men and left ."

"I would hardly call them your best men if they were unable to contain two unarmed men ."

"Oh but you see they were not unarmed .The woman who had come earlier gave them a sword .With that Liang's freind cut through them like butter ."Sung paused "Only think what marvelous sport he could give in the arena of Ishak ."

"If you managed to capture him ."

"Oh capture him I will ."Sung smirked "I have already dispatched men to apprehend them .It would seem that Liang and his freind are a part of a group of four men and two girls .All fine specimens and the girls are quite good looking . They will all fetch a hefty price ,especially the women .Fresh flowers always fetch the highest price ."

"I am sure they do ."Izuke said quietly "But for now I would like you to call off your men ."

"Call of my men ?Now why would I do that ?"

Izuke raised an eyebrow "I believe that we agreed that you will view this as an investment ."

"Ah yes .I remember you telling me something about tailing them ,but not harming them . "Sung smirked "But then Izuke I do not wish to harm them .Damaged goods do not sell well ."

"Forget them Sung .You will profit much more if you let them be ."

"Let them be ?"

"Yes .The information we can glean from them is priceless ."

"Izuke ,you and I have worked together for many years and I have always profited from our joint ventures ."Sung twirled the emerald in his hands "And frankly ,I am tempted by your offer. But ..."

At this point the door opened and a servant shuffled in carrying a heavy tray .

"Ah refreshment ."Sung smiled and indicated the servant to put down the tray on the low footstool in the middle of the room . "This one is new ."He informed Izuke ."He was a difficult dog to train ,but I have trained him well .Haven't I ?"He addressed the slave .

"Yes master ."The man's voice was meek but it had a strange ring to it .

"Good boy .Here's your reward ."Sung threw a half eaten bone at the man "Now Izuke ,where were we? "

Izuke paused for a while to observe the new comer .Though the man's body language was submissive as he took a hesitant seat at Sung's feet nibbling on the bone Sung threw him ,he did not miss the sudden flash of hatred that passed like lightning in the man's lowered eyes .He saw the dark bruises that disfigured his fair skin and could only imagine how many scars the utilitarian woolen cloak hid . The hands that held his food were swathed in linen bandages that were stained a dull red in places .

_' You have not trained him Sung .You have broken him .'_ Izuke let a bitter smile touch his lips "We were talking about ..."

"Ah yes .The job you offered me is very lucrative .But ,I am unable to accept your offer ."

"And why is that ?"

"They called me the uncrowned King of Nobu .Do you know what it takes to keep this position ? Do you think that the people here respect me ?Do you think they love me ? No .They fear me .I rule with an iron fist ,therefore I keep my throne ."Sung paused "Those two men killed my men and made a mockery of my power . That is not the point .Men die everyday . I kill men if they are incompetent , sacrifice them if need arises .But their life is mine to take .By killing my men they have challenged my authority and I will make an example of them ."

"You will ?"

"Yes .I will sell the men to the worst slavers I know and keep the women for my pleasure ."

"And excellent plan .But for once think beyond Nobu .Do you not wish your playing field to be much larger than this little city ? Do you not wish to be the secret player that controls the rise and fall of kingdoms ?"

"Izuke you bore me .My mind is made up ."Sung looked into Izuke's eyes "Stay and enjoy my hospitality but do not interfere with my decision ."

"Very well then ."Izuke sighed getting up "I just have one thing to say ."

"What ?"

"My dear freind ...You have become obsolete ."There was a flash of light and a dull thud as it made contact with flesh .

Sung gave a small gurgle and toppled over ,a sluggish flow of blood seeping from the wound where the knife had punctured his neck .For a while the two body guards who guarded him remained immobile and then with a bellow of rage attacked Izuke .

"Come ,come my good men ."Izuke parried a vicious thrust "There is no reason for us to fight ."

The men pressed on .Izuke parried lightly and thrust his blade into the soft flesh of one of the guards . He twisted the blade viciously before pulling it out and turning his attention to the other guard . This one was a big fellow and apparently had some idea of swordplay .The blows delivered somewhat accurately held a great strength behind them and it jarred Izuke's elbow .

_' It's a pity that I have to kill him .'_ Izuke smiled bitterly evading the man's thrust quiet easily and plunging his bloodied sword into his gut . He repeated the process of twisting it before drawing it out but this time there was an audible snap and the blade broke leaving the steel fragment inside the man.

"I am never buying another sword from those damn Simians ."Izuke made a light tutting sound observing the bloody and broken hilt that remained in his hand "Ten silver pieces .Damn ."

There was a brief scuffle behind him .Izuke turned around to see the first guard being wrestled to the ground by the slave .Apparently the man wasn't as dead as he thought he was .He saw the slave twist the knife out of the man's hand and plunge it in the man's heart .

_' So you are not as broken as I thought you were .' _

Izuke saw the slave stand up .His stance was that of a proud man who had once again reclaimed his pride .But he could see a shade of green around the slaves white mouth and the wild look in his eyes .

He walked up to the man and took the bloody knife from his shaking fingers .The man relinquished the knife without a demur before bending over and emptying the contents of his bowel on the bloody floor.

Izuke poured some sake and held it out to the man ."Drink ."

The man snatched the cup and downed the fluid in a gulp letting the warm fluid dribble down his chin ."Thank you ."He panted .

Izuke nodded and turned to the other slave in the room ,Sung's pleasure slave .He found that she was sprawled at the doorway, a deep slash disfiguring her bare back .She must have tried to run away and got caught in the middle .He turned once more to the slave who had defended his back .

"Why did you help me ?"

The man looked at him .Izuke found himself looking into warm violet pools in which silver flecks floated like the ice bergs of the Ku Youg sea . "Because I thought you were different ..."His violet eyes rested for a while on Sung's still body and once more Izuke saw the hatred in his eyes "...Than him ."

"What if I am not ?"

The man sighed looking at the floor ."I am desperate .I want to be free .I will be no man's slave ." There was a suppressed passion in his voice that moved Izuke "I want to walk the halls of my home again and hunt in the meadows that surround my house .For that I will do anything .I have already been a dog ,a slave ,a murderer ...If I have to be a fool now ,then so be it ."

"Leaving Nobu is not as easy as you think it is ...What is your name ?"

The man looked up "I am Shizimi ."

"Shizimi ."Izuke smiled pouring himself some sake "Do you wish to go home ?"

"I do ."Shizimi's eyes shone .

"Then do as I say .Go and get Loki .He should be imprisoned in the house some place .Take care that no one gets any idea of what happened here ."

"Very well ."

Izuke saw the man disappear through the door ,closing it behind him . Izuke watched Sung's glassy eyes with a very detached smile on his face ._' How often have you told me that Nobu is like a jungle Sung ? You should have watched your back better my old freind .There is no honor among thieves .'_

He pulled the dagger out of Sung's neck and began to clean it with a kind of practiced indifference _'For a King you are remarkably less guarded .Especially for a tyrant who rules by fear .Oh ,I forgot, it was your own rule that nobody should disturb you while you are here .Except for me of course , since I was your_ _prodigy .You taught me too well I am afraid .' _He looked around _' In this room you have ruled Nobu .You have taken lives and this house has reverberated with the tortured screams of they who you have crushed under your heel to make your throne .You have taught people to ignore the screams that rise from this room .How very fitting that your screams be ignored as well .' _

He smiled mirthlessly _' Remember what you told me Sung .There can only be two ends to a mercenaries life .To die at the end of the blade of another mercenary or to die skewered at the end of an honest soldier's blade .'_

The door opened once more and Loki stumbled in .For a while he stared at the bloody floor and then at Izuke .

"L...Lord Izuke ?"

Izuke smiled at him "Loki are you well ?"

"Tolerably well ."Loki flinched turning to see Shizimi guard the door .

"You know that I am called the uncrowned Prince of Nobu and my power is second only to Sung ."

"Y...Yes Lord Izuke ."

"So which side do you chose ? "

Loki gulped "Yours my Lord ."

"Good ."Izuke smirked "You know what to do ."

"Yes ."

"Very well .Let it be known that Nobu has a new king ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading !

Please review !


	34. Chapter 31a

Chapter 30:

Part 1:

The snow continued to fall, like sifted cotton from the dark skies, the wind howled and rattled at the closed doors and the mist swirled like a capricious maiden in the dark alleyways of Nobu .At a glance it would seem that Nobu was unchanged, but to they who knew the real meaning behind the silent whispers that ran through Nobu understood that it heralded the dawn of a new era. Equations of power would shift like the sands in the desert, new loyalties would be forged, new enemies would be made and new rules enforced.

Almost an hour had passed since Sung's body was bundled out of the house to be cremated in the ice-cold waters of the Ku Youg Sea. The room in which he had once decided the fate of Nobu was now the throne room of the new King. Adiscolored patch on the stone floor, so similar to several other such marks on the floor showed that the former King of Nobu had now retired from business.

Izuke sat on the cushion calmly observing the men who had come to pay their respects to the new King .His eyes darted over their faces searching for any tinge of betrayal or rebellion . His mouth curved into a half smirk as he let the glib words of flattery and support flow over him like water .He nodded his head graciously as one by one they took their leave.

Then he turned to Loki "Jerad is a fool .See that he joins Master Sung .I do not wish him to be lonely."

Loki looked up startled "And the rest my Lord?"

"I will let them live ...for now."Izuke said lazily throwing the emerald in Loki's direction. Instinctively Loki caught the stone.

"Take it. It's yours."

"L...Lord Izuke?"

"Don't worry Loki .I will not whip you if you fail me or take back what I gift you."Izuke smiled "I will kill you."

Loki gulped "I will not fail my Lord."

"Try not to disappoint me."

Izuke watched Loki bow and leave the room closing the door softly behind him. After he had left a servant shuffled in and laid down a loaded tray on the low ornamental table in front of him .He waved her away and turned his attention to his repast. There was a small hesitant knock on the door. Izuke looked up.

"Come in."

The door opened and Shizimi came in .He was still looking very pale and haggard. He smiled at him.

"Shizimi. Come, have a seat."

There was still some hesitation in Shizimi's form as he took a seat in front of him. Izuke took a while to observe him properly now .He thought that Shizimi had a rather boyishly handsome face though now it was disfigured by dark bruises and the straight violet strands of hair that framed his profile were lackluster .For a while it occurred to Izuke that Sung had destroyed this man's spirit like the rest of his slaves .It looked as if he had been cowed into submission like the rest of the shadows that served Sung.

But when Shizimi raised his eyes to meet his own, Izuke knew that Sung had not succeeded. His eyes looked jaded and out of place on his youthful face but the defiance behind them were very tangible. Nobu had left its mark on Shizimi .His eyes would never regain their innocence or naivety, they would never loose that silent aged look, but at least Nobu had not succeeded in taking his defiant and strong spirit from him.

"Did you eat?"Izuke deftly cut himself a piece of roast.

Shizimi turned slightly green eyeing the food "I am not hungry."

Izuke frowned. When Shizimi had killed the man earlier he did not appear to be a man making his first kill .The blow was delivered somewhat accurately, but more than that it was delivered savagely.

"You did not appear to me as a man who had just made his first kill, then why do you turn sick at the sight of blood?"

"I have killed before. That was when I got this."Shizimi said ruefully smiling at the bandages on his hand."It does not make the smell of blood any more agreeable to me than it was before."

_' He tried to escape by killing Sung's men .No wonder Sung took it upon himself to break his soul. The fool.' _Izuke thought candidly. "Killing is like being seasick .You get used after a few times."

"Perhaps. But I do not wish to kill anybody .I only wish to go home."

_' Home?'_ Izuke looked at him "How do you propose to do that?"

"I do not know ...yet."Shizimi stared unseeingly at him."But, I will, somehow. I only need a boat..."

"A boat?"

"Yes .My land lies beyond the Ku Youg sea .I need a boat to reach there."

"The Ku Youg Sea is very treacherous Shizimi. Is there no other way?"

"But ...I will be free."Shizimi's eyes were wistful."Death is much more welcome than slavery."

_' So that is why he defied Sung. Because he thought that the only way out of Sung's slave quarters was through death.' _His mouth curved into a slow smile "Are you not afraid of Death?"

"A little. Death is always so painful and cold. But, you see, Death is not always unwelcome."

Izuke remembered what happened to the slaves that would not break .How their backs would turn bloody under the slave masters whip and how they groaned inches away from death. And when Death welcomed them in her cold arms their bodies would be fed to the fishes of the Ku Youg sea .For them Death equated with freedom.

_' Freedom indeed.'_ Izuke snorted.

"But I do not want to die anymore."Shizimi said abruptly."I want to go home. Will you help me?" He looked directly into his eyes.

Izuke frowned."I will see what I can do."

Shizimi nodded."With this I am satisfied."He got up and executed a small bow before going out of the room.

Izuke leaned back into the cushions his eyes thoughtful. There was another knock on the door. Izuke looked up.

"Come in."

The door opened and a man entered somewhat hesitatingly. Izuke looked over the man .He was a burly man with a crop of shaggy beard that covered his scarred face .He smiled and gestured the man to sit down.

"So, Borna, how are you?"

Borna sat down, his ditchwater blue eyes held a tinge of fear. Years of servitude under Sung had taught him the price of failure .He cleared his throat.

"I am fine my Lord."

"Hmm." Izuke leisurely speared an apple and bit into the succulent fruit pinning Borna with a lazy thoughtful gaze."So Sung asked you to keep an eye on the dockyard strong house .You were supposed to raise an alarm if you saw anything suspicious. Tell me then, what did you see?"

Borna gulped."Everything was quiet for a while. Then we saw three people approach the house. There were two men and a girl .One of the men waited outside while the other accompanied the Lady inside."

"Wait a minute. Borna, correct me if I am wrong ...Did you just say _Lady?_"

Borna licked his dry lips."Yes, my Lord .You heard correctly."

"Why _lady?_"

"The female walked like a Lady of high birth and from where I was hidden, I could hear snatches of their conversation .She spoke firmly and like a lady of quality."

"Those things can be faked Borna. Naomi for example could easily pass for a Lady of Quality. ."

"Naomi is no Lady."Borna looked offended."Her manners are polished and she uses the charms displayed often by the ladies at the court. But..."

"But?"Izuke probed.

"Naomi paints her lips and curls her hair and covers herself with jewels .She talks and walks like a Lady ...I am not so good with words my Lord, but the gist of it is Naomi or any other of those overpriced tarts need a lot of accessories to be considered a Lady. The girl I saw was swathed in a heavy cloak to blend in with the rest of the crowd, but she was undoubtedly a Lady .You see, I had a feeling that she wasn't from Nobu. Her face was obscured by the hood, but she had these eyes..."

"Eyes?"

"Yes. Dark and fathomless."

Izuke's lips curved up into a smile "Indeed."

"She came out little later and the three of them went in the direction of the harbor. There, I lost them."

"Did you now?"

Borna paled."I am sorry my Lord. Forgive me."It was clear from the fear in his eyes that he did not expect to be forgiven.

Izuke did nothing to ease his fear as he threw away the half eaten fruit and calmly turned his attention towards peeling another."In other words she was, shall we say, suspicious"

Borna nodded fearfully.

"Then why did you not raise an alarm?" Izuke's lips curved into a smirk watching Borna's face turn whiter than a sheet of paper.

"I thought it would be wiser to learn where they went."There was a hint of desperation in his voice. "They were discussing about going to some island."

"Island?"Izuke was mildly interested."Continue."

Borna's relief was short lived."I never heard where they wanted to go, but I know the name of one of the Lady's companions."

"You do?"

"Yes .He was addressed as Sotisku by the other male."

"Sotisku?"Izuke sat up straight."Are you sure? Did the man have red hair?"

"He was called Sotisku, of this I am sure. However, I could not see the man's hair. It was bundled under a heavy cap."

"Hmm." Izuke waved his hand dismissing Borna.

Borna got up and left closing the door behind him. Izuke poured himself some sake and sipped into the cup his eyes brooding over the rim of the cup.

_' Sotisku.'_

He had first met Sotisku ten years ago .He had just been initiated into the shadowy world of mercenaries by Sung .An assignment had carried the veteran mercenary and his sixteen year old apprentice to the outskirts of the capital of Kutou .It was spring and the trees that surrounded Ryuu - no -Kokoro was a riot of colors. People took advantage of the uneasy peace that existed and the spring festival was in full swing.

The large green field outside the walls of the city was a sea of tents .A large assortment of colorful flags fluttered cheerfully above their heads and the sky appeared like a great bowl of Lapis Lazuli inverted over them. There were peddlers displaying their wares in their narrow stalls, from exotic spices from the countries beyond the misty mountains and jewels from the lands that lay beyond the great plains of fire.

People moved through the stalls jostling and bargaining loudly over the wares displayed. Several urchins played catch in the crowd weaving their way in and around the stalls, their grimy faces beaming with joy and sometimes sticky with candy. There were also other people in the crowd, unnoticed by all but a knowing eye, their nimble fingers snatching the purse or chain from an unsuspecting citizen and then melting into the crowd before their victim raised a furoe.

He had been sitting outside a stall biting into a soft sweet bun, when he had heard a piping voice address him.

_"Do you want flowers Sir?"_

_He turned around to see a small boy holding up a bunch of wilted flowers for his inspection .He nodded his head dismissively."No."_

_The boy's big eyes widened with a silent appeal."Please Sir. They only cost a copper coin."_

_Izuke studied the boy .He appeared to be about eight years old, but malnutrition made him appear even younger .He wore a tattered tunic that slipped off his shoulders and his brilliant blue eyes appeared overlarge on his thin face .It would seem that the boy was starved but too proud to beg for money and made this pathetic attempt to fill his belly by a means he thought honorable._

_Izuke's mouth twisted in a bitter smile." I do not want them boy .Go elsewhere."_

_The boy's shoulders hunched with disappointment, for a while his blue eyes seemed to glaze over with unshed tears before he turned away. Izuke felt something stir in him, a long forgotten memory... He called the boy back._

_"Boy."_

_The boy turned back his blue eyes shining with hope."Do you want some flowers Sir?"_

_Izuke nodded .The boy held up the dirty wicker basket."Only a copper coin for all the flowers .I will even give you the basket."_

_Izuke felt a small smile rise to his lips .He ran a hand over the wilted flowers."What is your name boy?"_

_"Sotisku."_

_"Sotisku."Izuke repeated the name of the red headed boy."I have no money."_

_Sotisku's face fell._

_"But, I have this sweet bun."He held up his last bread."What says you? This bread for your flowers."_

_Sotisku's eyes rested hungrily on the bread .His lips parted into a happy smile."Its a deal."_

_Izuke took the flowers and handed the bread to the boy .The boy clutched the bread and favored him another brilliant smile before hurrying off into the crowd._

_"Are you ready?"_

_Izuke turned around to see Sung .It was always a wonder to him how Sung could work properly when he was drunk and reeking of sake._

_"Yes."_

_Sung turned."Very well. Come."_

_Three days later they were sitting at the same shop biting into its succulent delicacies .The cacophony of the fair played around them. Once again he saw the familiar red hair .The boy looked if possible more starved than before. Once again he flitted through the crowd trying to sell the half dead flowers._

_He stopped in front of Izuke. A faint start of recognition flitted in his dull blue eyes .He raised his basket with a hopeful smile." Flowers Sir?"_

_"Get lost brat."Sung's coarse voice broke through his reverie._

_The boy looked up, his eyes were clouded with hunger and his shoulders limp with disappointment. _

_"Are you hungry boy?" Sung held up his half eaten bread."Do you want this?"_

_Sotisku's eyes rested on the bread and he licked his dry lips."Yes."_

_"Here."Sung threw the bread at him and the half eaten morsel landed on the dusty ground .The boy stared at the bread, his nostrils briefly flared with anger. Then he turned to go .The boy's pride was pathetic._

_Sung's mouth parted into a parody of a smile .He extended a hand and pulled Sotisku to a seat beside him .The basket was jerked out of his hand and fell on the ground, the blossoms scattering on the dust._

_"I like you boy."Sung ruffled Sotisku's hair."So how much do you make by selling flowers."_

_"Sometimes ...a whole copper coin."He answered not without pride._

_Izuke watched Sotisku talk to Sung and felt the strands of darkness coil around the boy.' At least he will make enough to fill his belly.' He reasoned._

_Sung gave a hearty laughter."That is hardly enough. When did you last eat?" His voice was full of the kind of fake sweetness that made him sick._

_" Three days ago." The boy's voice was small._

_"No wonder. Tell me boy, don't you wish that you always had enough to eat?"_

_Sotisku nodded licking his dry cracked lips._

_"Then this will not help. "Sung pointed at the ruined flowers."You must take what you want."_

_Izuke felt the coils tighten. Sotisku stared."I do not understand."_

_"Of course you don't."Sung smiled indulgently."Look at her."_

_Izuke followed the direction of Sung's fingers .It rested on a young girl of about Sotisku's age .Her elegant silk kimono though simple was made from the finest tailors in Kutou .Her long silky hair was secured by a gay blue ribbon .A gold chain with a small dragon pendant rested tantalizingly around her neck .It was clear that she was from a very well to do family as the stall owners nearly bend over to display their wares to her .She walked with a silent authority that did not match with her age studying the wares with a kind of bored disinterest ._

_' Probably some noble brat.' Izuke concluded._

_"See that." Sung pointed at the gold chain."That thing could feed you for days."_

_Izuke saw Sotisku waver at the edge."But it is wrong .I will not steal."_

_"Its not stealing .Its redistribution of wealth. Besides, she will not miss it .I am sure she has many more like that. Don't you want to eat? If they won't give you the food, then take it from them."_

_The subtle push send Sotisku over the edge .He gulped, his eyes took a feverish gleam. Izuke watched him disappear in the crowd._

_"My good deed of the day." Sung smirked."It will end his suffering."_

_' Will it?' Izuke watched the boy stealthily approach the girl, weaving his way in and out of the crowd that had gathered to watch the girl. Izuke had a faint sense of foreboding._

_The boy leaped up and with all the inexpertness of a first time and extremely nervous thief snatched the chain from the girl .He did not even get ten paces away from the girl when he was knocked back. Whirling, he fell on the ground coughing blood. Suddenly tall soldiers in blue armour surrounded the area obscuring his view of the boy._

_' Soldiers? Damn!' He tried to push forward .A rather heavy and buxom matron blocked his way._

_"Imagine the fools audacity .He tried to steal the Princess's chain. They should make an example of the boy .I always knew that he was trouble." She voiced her opinion to her neighbor bristling with righteous anger. _

_' The Princess?' Izuke's mind went blank .He turned towards Sung."You knew?" Years of practice kept his voice indifferent._

_Sung shrugged."It will end his suffering." He turned."Come .We have work to do."_

_Izuke's fists curled into balls .A bitter smile rose to his lips.' Goodbye ...Sotisku.' _

Izuke jerked up from his reverie when he realized that his cup was empty .He made an irritated noise at the back of his throat and moved to refill his cup. Years passed and slowly he forgot about the red haired boy. Sometimes, he would wonder what happened to the kid and felt of something akin to regret pass through his heart, but he rose higher in the ranks of a mercenary he found that there was only one thing worth spending any thought on ... money.

It was five years later he once again found himself in Kutou under totally different circumstances. The proud blue flags were lowered and the smell of death and sorrow hung heavily in the air, as did the threat of oncoming war. Emperor Kaminari had been killed during a peace conference with Konon and it was clear that once the Nation woke from this grief induced shock, a long and bloody battle would break out once more between Kuotu and Konon.

It was the kind of situation a hitokiri thrived in. Chaos was everywhere .The Emperor was succeeded by Princess Keeah, as he had no other male heirs. Izuke was of the opinion that the female would not be able to hold the throne for long .His expert eyes already detected the wheels of treachery turn in the royal court and marked his possible clients .He also made a roster of his possible victims studying them with the kind of detached scrutiny that made him one of the highest paid hitokiris in the lands.

It was for this very reason that he was standing on a roof and watching the victim he was sure would fetch him the heaviest purse of all.

_The royal funeral procession weaved its way through the winding streets of the capital allowing its citizens to mourn an Emperor they all loved .In the head of the cavalcade was a coffin covered with a blue shroud drawn by four milky white horses .It contained the earthly remains of the Emperor. Behind them came the coffins of the Emperor's beloved Elite, surrounded by the ones they left behind when they joined with their beloved Sovereign in the afterlife._

_There were widows, lovers, children, parents ...all sobbing and beseeching their loved ones to answer. Izuke wondered whether their wails reached the silent dead._

_' What a waste of time.' He turned his attention to the girl who headed the procession leading the horses by their reins.' No offense Princess.' His eyes rested lightly on the dark haired girl.' Its nothing personal.'_

_She had grown taller and just put a shaky leg into adolescence .She was still dressed simply in a severe black tunic with her black hair secured behind her with a silver pin. But unlike the rest her eyes were dry. She walked calmly, even a tad arrogantly. Izuke had expected her to look like a lost waif in a stormy sea; instead she looked like an anchor in this chaos._

_' I wonder how long your facade will last Princess.' He smirked.' How long will you succeed in keeping at bay the vultures that surround your throne?'_

_When the mourners came closer he could see two people accompanying the Princess as they walked behind the carriage .He froze .He bent forward for a better look._

_It was the boy!_

_Sotisku!_

_He seemed to have undergone a sudden growth spurt and did not seem to know what to do with his suddenly long limbs .He no longer had that starved look and his once thin face had filled up nicely. His dull red hair now shone like fire but the sparkle of his blue eyes was dimmed with grief._

_He could not understand what Sotisku was doing in the Princess's train. After all he had tried to steal the Princess's chain .Did the Princess allow him to live then?_

_There was a commotion at the back of the train .One of the women in the procession had fainted. Lady Keeah stopped the procession and nodded her head in Sotisku's direction. Izuke saw Sotisku hurry to the woman's side. Stealthily he jumped into the crowd weaving his way closer to the young boy._

_He found Sotisku bending over the woman and trying to pour a liquid into the woman's throat .He bend down and held the woman's head up._

_"Thank you."Sotisku's smiled up at the man who assisting him .A faint start of recognition flitted through his blue eyes." You ...How are you Sir?"_

_"Tolerably well." He kept his voice indifferent." How are you?"_

_"I have been better."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I am training to be a physician."_

_Izuke stared. But they had no more chance of conversation as the Princess came up to them._

_"Is she all right Sotisku?" The Princess kneeled down beside the prone woman .Up close Izuke saw that she was as beautiful as the rumors said .Her large fathomless eyes rested on the woman and she laid a soft hand on her temple._

_"She just fainted from exertion."Sotisku assured her._

_The woman's eyes fluttered open. Keeah smiled .For a while Izuke thought that her smile could melt away every darkness .He kicked himself for his weakness._

_"How are you feeling Lady Asmi?"_

_The woman tried to sit up. Keeah restrained her."Do not exert yourself Lady Asmi. Please rest yourself."_

_The woman tried to get up once more .She sank onto the ground and burst into tears. Keeah gathered her in her arms rubbing her back in circular motions. And for a while Izuke saw the predator that hid behind Keeah's unreadable eyes._

_"Do not cry."Her voice was calm."Please be strong. Uncle Hitoshi would have wanted you to be strong .I need you to be strong. Please..."_

_The woman's sobs died down to a silent hiccup and Keeah straightened once more. Turning she returned to her place at the head of the procession._

_Sotisku entrusted the woman to another man and turned at Izuke._

_"Thank you ...and goodbye Sir."_

_Turning he took his place behind Keeah._

_Izuke watched him go.' Goodbye boy. Your and my paths are different.'_

Izuke smiled to himself setting down the cup. That was the last time he saw Sotisku, almost six years ago.

During these years he followed the events in Kutou and Konon with great interest. The spies he employed in Kutou often brought news of Sotisku, of his fame as one of Kutou's best physicians and as one of Princess Keeah's closest friends and advisors. Which brought him to the situation at hand.

His information network had given him the news that Princess Keeah was in Nobu. Sotisku's presence in Nobu suggested that Lady Keeah was indeed here in Nobu. But Nobu was no place for a Princess. What was she doing here?

_' Borna said that they wanted to go some island. But there are other ports, why Nobu? Is it possible that the place where they wish to go is accessible only from Nobu? But who was the one that killed Sung's men?' _He frowned._' It would be impossible for an ordinary prisoner to get the better of so many ruffians. But then again, the bodies were slashed expertly suggesting that it was the work of a swordsman, an expert swordsman. Loki said that he cut through the men like butter...'_

There was a knock on the door. Irritated Izuke looked up .A servant's head popped in through the crack in the door.

"Very sorry to disturb you my Lord. But there are three men downstairs who wish for an audience with Lord Sung."

"Sung?"

The servant nodded."What are your orders Sir?"

_' This is strange. All of Nobu knows that Sung has been retired .How come these men do not understand the secret code of Nobu? Could it be that they are outsiders?' _A small lazy smile made its way to his face."Bring them up here and treat them as your most honored guests."

The servant nodded and disappeared behind the door.

A few moments later the door opened and the servant led three men inside. Izuke raised his hand and signaled him to leave .The servant bowed and exited from the room closing the door softly behind him.

The men lowered their hood to reveal their faces. Then one of them stepped forward."Master Sung?"

"Yours truly."Izuke lowered his head with extreme humility."How may I help you?"

The man's hawk like eyes narrowed. He was about to say something when the side door opened and Loki shuffled in.

"My Lord Izuke..."He froze when his eyes rested on the black-haired man."You?"

The man's lips curved into a small predatory smile."Hello to you too. What was your name again? Ah yes. Loki."His smile deepened."Enlighten me. If this man is not sung, then where is he?"

Loki gave a small whimper and turned towards Izuke pleadingly. Izuke sighed._' What a spineless idiot.' _

" Do not scare him any more my Lord .I fear that he may dirty his clothes and my floor and this is a new carpet that I rather like. "Izuke said smoothly." And since Loki had already blown my cover, allow me to reintroduce myself .I am Izuke."

The man turned at him and Izuke could feel his ki flare dangerously."Take us to Sung .I have no time for such games."

"I am sure you don't my Lord. But taking you to Sung would be impossible. I am afraid he is retired from business."

"Retired?" The man's gray eyed companion spoke up."He is dead."

"I prefer the term retired .Why don't you take a seat my Lord? Then we can discuss business."

"Is that so?" The black-eyed man's smirked deepened."Very well." He took a seat .His companions sat down beside him.

Izuke signaled Loki to leave. Loki was only too glad to escape. Then he turned his eyes towards the men."So, tell me, how can a lowly mercenary like me aid the mighty Prince of Konon?"

There was a flash of light and Izuke found a naked blade on his neck .He looked up at the gray -eyed man who held the hilt of the sword with a kind of bored detachment .His grip on the blade was casual but Izuke understood that he could cut open his throat with one flick of his hand .The black haired man leaned back into the cushions the deceptively lazy smile deepening on his handsome face.

_' My dear Zori .You and I both have been fooled by Hotohori's kind and courteous exterior. Like us he wears a mask .A mask that hides a warrior who will wade through rivers of blood to reach his goal if he must. How very interesting.' _

"Tell me mercenary, who are you working for?" His voice, cold and arrogant, broke his chain of thought.

"I only work for the one who has the fattest purse. Sadly, I am unemployed at present."

The blade bit deeper leaving a small trail of blood in its wake.

"So how do you know me?"

Years of training kept Izuke from wincing."Seriously my Lord, do you think that it is only you who have spies? " His voice was casual."Come, come, my Lord, I am no use to you dead."

"And what use are you to me alive Izuke?"

"I could sell you a lot of information. Like the destination of your quarry..."

Izuke saw Hotohori's eyes harden and felt the steel bite deeper."Indeed."His voice was cold."Then start talking."

"But my Lord, I said I will _sell _you the information. How much are you willing to pay?"

Hotohori chuckled."How about I spare your life?"

"No deal .Ask your gray -eyed freind to kill me."

"As you wish."Hotohori looked at Menesku and nodded.

Menesku raised his sword. Izuke felt his heartbeat increase, but did not let the cynical smile slip from his face. There was a swish and it took all of Izuke's will power to keep up his mask and not retaliate as the wicked blade came towards his neck in an agonizing slow curve stopping only a moment before delivering the fatal blow.

"Your audacity amazes me."Hotohori's voice was amused.

"I try."Izuke said humbly as he watched Menesku sheathe his sword and take a seat beside Hotohori.

"We're wasting time."The other amber eyed companion spoke up."Ask the bloke to give us the ship and we gotta leave .All this talk is giving meself a headache."

Izuke studied the man."So you are Liang .You are the one who cheated Loki out of the ship."

Liang's eyes flashed."Cheat? Who are ya calling cheat? Say that again and meself will turn ya into charcoal."

"Liang." Hotohori's voice held a warning edge.

"I had no wish to offend you My Lord." Izuke smiled at Liang."You are cold. Would you care for some sake?"

"Don't mind if I do."

_**" Liang!"**_

"And then again..."

"Do you mind if I pour myself some sake?"

"No, go on. Who's stopping ya?"Liang favored him with a large fake smile.

Izuke poured himself some sake."Are you sure that you do not wish for any refreshment my Lord?"

"I do not have time for idle pleasantries Izuke."Hotohori said grimly."How much do your services cost?"

"That depends my Lord. Exactly what kind of services do you want?"

"You claim to have an extensive spy network .Why don't you tell me why I am here?"

"You want a ship. "

"Liang practically announced that part with a clarion."Menesku gave a bored yawn. "And besides all of Nobu was behind us for that very reason .Why do you bore us with this stale news?"

Izuke smirked."You want a ship to go an island accessible only from Nobu. There is something on that island that you want, as does somebody else ... the beauteous Princess of Kutou. You need a fast ship with an experienced crew that will enable you to reach the island before your rival. So, where exactly do you wish to go?"

"You know an awful lot about our mission."

"You will surprised to know how many people can be bought with the yellow metal."

"So it seems."

"Where do you wish to go anyway?"

Hotohori favored him with a piercing look from under his hooded eyes. "What guarantee is there that you will keep this between us?"

"A few choice jewels will effective shut my mouth."

"Until somebody pays you more than me."

"Until somebody pays me more than you."

Hotohori's smirked deepened."You are the first rogue I met who is honest about being dishonest."

"I am not much different from the people you deal with in court my Lord .I just do not wear a mask."

"Don't you?"Hotohori's eyes bored into him.

Izuke laughed."Where do you wish to go my Lord?"

"That is none of your concern. "Hotohori laid a heavy pouch on the floor."Take the money and give us the ship. We will determine the rest of the voyage on our own."

Izuke weighed the pouch in his hands."But you do not look as sea- faring people to me .The Ku Youg sea is very treacherous. What you need is an experienced crew to aid you."

"That we do."Hotohori agreed."However, I have no wish to be stabbed in my back. We'll improvise."

"You are in a race my Lord. The question is, can you win the race with an inexperienced horse? You wish to reach the island before Lady Keeah, don't you?"Izuke leaned forward."Then what choice do you have but trusting me?"He got up and laid the pouch on the table."Perhaps you gentlemen need to weigh your options. I will give you some privacy. "

"If you try anything funny Izuke I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you."Hotohori's piercing vision rested on him.

"Oh, do not worry my Lord."Izuke turned one hand on the handle of the door. "I intend to have a long successful relationship with you."The door closed behind him.

"Well meself got two questions for ya."Liang spoke up as soon as the door closed."Can we have that sake?"

"Though I had doubts about your competence, even I did not expect this level of idiocy from you." Menesku said sternly standing guard near the door. "You were captured once because the food here was drugged. How can you be so careless yet again?"

"Well that was a wench. Them wenches nothing but trouble. "

"And you trust this man just because he is a man. You are a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Well no mister fancy pants." Liang held up the sake jar near Menesku's nose." Sniff it. It is good sake. But ya wouldn't know good sake if it danced naked in front of ya. "

"Liang."Hotohori tiredly rubbed his temple." Do put that thing down."

"Well yer the boss. But yer doing me an injustice."

"Liang, desist for now. When we get back to the capital you can have all the sake you want."

"If ya put it that way."Liang gently put the jar down. "Now mind it, I ain't no drunk. Meself just likes to sample good wine. His face became serious. "This place ya wanna go, this island, Fa sang ... Do ya know the way to it?"

"No."

"No. **_No !_** "Liang's voice rose ."What do ya mean no ? We aren't never gonna find that island . We ain't never gonna stop them bastards . "

"Lower your voice Liang ." Menesku said sharply. "Even the walls have ears here. Besides the objective here is to stop Lady Keeah. "

"Yeah ! Yeah ! We gotta stop them ... blah ...blah ...blah . Meself heard it all. But ya don't know the way to Fa Sang then chances are the wench doesn't know it either . She is 'ere, in Nobu . It is 'ere we gotta stop her . So ya see we ain't gonna need no mercenaries help ."

"She is not here ."

"But my Lord ..."Menesku looked at Hotohori ."It is quite possible that Lady Keeah is still in Nobu. Like us she needs a ship and a map and I don't think that she has any experience in such voyages either ."

"She is not here ."Hotohori said firmly .

"How can you so sure my Lord ?"

"I ...just know ."

"Methinks the cold has affected his brain . Either that or he got too many blows on his head ."

"Shut up Liang ."Menesku snapped ."My Lord, try to be reasonable ..."

"Reason has nothing to do with this Menesku ." Hotohori's eyes held a tinge of red ."She is obsessed with releasing Seiryuu and I am obsessed with stopping her . We both know that whoever gets the upper hand in this battle will succeed in tipping the axis of the war in their favor. The future of our country, our people, everything rests on this one single event . She **_will _**find a way to go to Fa Sang and so will I. Now the question is, who will reach there first ?"

"Ya need to chill down ." Liang gave a uneasy laugh . "There... breathe easily ."

"Liang , shut up ."Hotohori could not squash the smile that rose to his lips .His eyes fell on Menesku . "Exactly what are you doing ?"

Menesku raised a finger on his lips urging them to be quiet. With the stealth of a panther he moved to the doorway and violently wrenched the door open .The cloaked figure that had been leaning on the doorway could not regain its balance and stumbled onto the floor inside the room. Menesku's blade was out in a flash its wicked edge resting on the man's collar.

Cold gray orbs clashed with frightened violet ones .

"Hello !" Menesku greeted the man calmly. "So how long have you been spying on us ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading !

Please review !


	35. Chapter 31b

Chapter 30:

Part 2:

_Cold gray orbs clashed with frightened violet ones._

_" Hello." Menesku greeted the man coldly. "So how long have you been spying on us?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For a while the man stared at the wicked edge of the blade, then the fear in his eyes were overridden by a look of defiant anger.

"Long enough." His voice shook a little.

"Indeed." Menesku's lips parted into a cold smile. He looked at Hotohori. "What should we do with him my Lord?"

"Give our exalted guest a seat Menesku." Hotohori said lazily, leaning back into the cushions.

Menesku withdrew his sword. "Please get up and take a seat." The polite note in his voice did not match with the steely gleam in his eyes.

The man got up and took a seat fixing a smoldering eye on Hotohori. Silently Menesku took a place behind the man, the still naked sword hanging innocently from his hand.

"Are you comfortable?" Hotohori enquired politely, though the reddish tinge in his eyes intensified.

"Yes." The man raised his chin defiantly.

"Okay 'ere's the question." Liang bends forward. "Why the hell were ya spying on us? And even if ya were spying what idiot of a spy lets himself get caught? Yer a shitty spy and yer wasting our time and yers. Why don't ya spill the beans and get outta here with the skin on yer back."

"You do not scare me."The man's nostrils flared with anger. "And I am not a spy!"

"Yeah right. And meself is a dancing donkey. Ya were eavesdropping right outside. The ice-block caught ya red handed. "

"Liang, please." Hotohori cut in smoothly, turning at the man. "Okay, considering for once you are not a spy, then who are you?"

"I am Shizimi."His eyes were wistful, and then his eyes became baleful once more. "I do not know who you are but I be damned if I allow you to carry arms into my land. "

"Your land?" Hotohori was confused.

"Yes."

"I do not understand. Why will I carry arms into your land? Where are you from?"

"Why does everyone in Nobu wear masks? Your pretension at innocence disgusts me." Shizimi's voice was bitter. "Not two moments ago you were speaking of going to island, weren't you?"

Comprehension dawned on Hotohori. "Fa Sang? You are from Fa Sang?"

"Are you surprised? "

"Yes."

Liang peered into Shizimi's face. "What proof do ya have that yer not some fool paid to mislead us?"

Shizimi's mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "Your opinion matters little to me. But, the fact remains that I will not allow any bloodthirsty mainlander to soil my land. "

Hotohori frowned. It appeared that Shizimi was indeed telling the truth. "We are not unnecessarily bloodthirsty Shizimi." He said quietly. "And we do not wish to harm your people. Truth to be told we did not even know that Fa Sang was inhabited. "

"And would you have abandoned your quest had you known otherwise?"

"No."

"Exactly what I thought. "

"Shizimi do you know why we wish to go to Fa Sang?"

"Fa Sang hides many secrets. You wish to acquire one such secret in thehope that it will make you stronger."

"No Shizimi. I am afraid you misunderstood me."

"Did I now? I overheard you saying that you wished to reach Fa Sang before your rival so that you may acquire the article before her. You said that it would tip the war in your favor. Tell me now that I heard wrong."

"No." Hotohori sighed. "You heard correctly. You see my country has been in war with my neighboring country for many years causing a great loss of both men and money. The suffering caused by the war is great. This has to end. "

"In other words you wish to buy happiness for your country with the tears of your neighbor." Shizimi's mouth twisted into a dry smile. "I am afraid I do not understand your logic."

"I only care about my house Shizimi. Call me selfish if you will but I am only concerned with the welfare of my country and I will do whatever is necessary to ensure peace and prosperity in my lands."

"Even if you are called tyrant by others."

Hotohori paled. Then his face turned grim. "Even if others call me tyrant." He looked directly into Shizimi's eyes. "Arms will be brought into Fa Sang Shizimi. Either by me or by her. Now the question is which side will you chose?"

"And why should I chose you?"

"Because I give my word that I would not hurt your people and I will assist you against all external threat."

"And why should I believe you? "

"Look 'ere we got a lot of unfinished business to take care of."Liang cut inwithan irritated voice. "Ya only gotta say yeah or nah, say it, okay. Yer yakking on and on. We ain't no crook. Take us for our word or bug off."

"Liang, do shut up." Menesku fixed Liang with an icy glare. "But he has a point Shizimi. Take us for our word because frankly you do not have anything but your word to support your claim and my experience says that a person's word is highly untrustworthy. Despite of that and against my better judgment, I will take you for your word. "

"That... is true." Shizimi agreed. "I want to go home. I want to leave Nobu. And therefore, against my better judgment, I will lead you to Fa Sang. However, I have a request."

Hotohori raised an eyebrow.

"If you succeed in getting what you want, you will make an attempt at peace ... at least once. "

For a while Hotohori wondered if there could be any peace between Konon and Kutou. Then he raised his face.

"I will try, but there can never be any peace between Konon and Kutou."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The tiny shack squeezed conveniently between a set of large rickety houses with their ramshackle architecture and forbidding aspect, was usually overlooked. It often served as a stable for the horses of the less fortunate or as a place of a maid's nightly tryst. Most of the tiles that had once graced its roof were now gone and the floorboards were moth eaten and rickety. A smelly tattered sheet of cloth served as a door of the shack and even though it had four walls and a roof, it offered little respite from the cruel Nature. At present it housed four sheep, a really underfed horse and three humans.

One of the humans sat on the pile of hay kept at the corner of the room. She was shivering and drew her cloak closer around herself to shut out the cold.

"Lee." One of the other humans, a boy knelt before her. "Are you all right?"

_' Now that is a stupid question. ' _The voice in her head snapped. _' We're hungry, cold, bruised ... Does it look like we are all right?' _

Lee smiled, her teeth chattering. "I am fine Faraco."

_' Though if we don't find Hotohori soon and get someplace warm you'll be frozen like that mummy thingy you saw on Discovery.' _The voice in her head sounded ominous. _' And then, centuries later people will dig you up and keep you in a museum.'_

"Faraco, come here." The other female who had been observing the house opposite to the shack from behind the smelly curtain that served as the door called out in a restrained whisper.

Faraco came forward." What is it Chulivey?"

Chulivey pointed towards the house. It looked like any other house in Nobu except that it had two torches burning in the front door.

"Lord Hotohori is inside that house." Her voice was not above a whisper. "I want you to go and check it out first. Work quickly. "She glance worriedly at Lee. "Lady Lee is not used to such harsh conditions."

Faraco nodded and concentrated.

Chulivey had a hard time not shouting out aloud when the furry yellow creature turned its red eyes towards them. "A mouse..." She took a deep steadying breath. "Well good luck Faraco."

She watched Faraco scuttle across the cold stone street before turning around to join Lee. She watched Lee rub her hands vigorously together. The night vision she had acquired because of her spell showed that Lee's lips were awfully out of color. She plopped down beside her.

"You are cold Lady Lee."

"Yeah."Lee's lips chattered. "But do not worry. This is nothing." She lied valiantly.

Chulivey felt a small smile touch her lips. She brought her hands together and concentrated. A soft scarlet glow seemed to emanate from her hands encasing both of them in a slightly luminous scarlet globe.

"Oh wow." Lee felt warmth wash over her. "This is good."

"Its a pretty useful spell. " Chulivey agreed. "Its keep you warm in extreme cold temperatures. It is also very easy to invoke, as it does not require much ki. There is just one problem."

"What is it?"

"Firstly, you have to be stationary while invoking this spell and secondly, it doesn't stay for long."

"Oh." Lee was disappointed.

"But hey, we are nice and toasty for the time being."

"That we are." Lee agreed. "You are pretty good."

"So I thought. " Chulivey said bitterly. _' The only time I failed was the time it mattered most. I could not save Aoki. Hell... I could not even save myself...'_

"It wasn't your fault Chulivey. Suraco caught you in your unawares."

"Suraco always catches me off guard. "The bitterness in her voice did not decrease, but she fought down the deep blush that threatened to stain her cheeks._' And besides Suraco has little to do with this.'_

Lee was quiet for a while staring unseeingly at her feet. "Chulivey do you think that we will succeed in stopping them from releasing Seiryuu?"

"If the sky was clear I could have shown you the constellation of Seiryuu. "Chulivey looked up at the dark ceiling of the shack. "People say that the stars in that constellation have never shone so brightly in the last hundred years."

Lee paled. "What does it mean Chulivey?"

"Here is a real question for you Lady Lee, a table needs four legs to support itself. What will happen if one of the legs break?"

"That is a silly question. It will fall down. "

"Exactly." Chulivey lips curved up into a cynical smile. _' Then how is it that our world is still standing?'_

Lee stared at Chulivey for a while trying to figure out what she meant, but her face was inscrutable and her eyes held a haunted dissatisfied look. Hesitatingly she laid an hand on Chulivey's arm.

"Chulivey, what is wrong? What are you so worried about?"

_' What is she so worried about? Now that is a dumb question. Really dumb. '_ The voice in her head sighed. _' We are chasing after a psychotic warrior who keeps coming back like the villain of a Slasher movie...' _There was a small pause._' Now, that is a disturbing image.' _

"Lady Lee, you say that your grandmother often told you stories of this world. "Chulivey began slowly.

"That she did."

"Did she then tell you anything about the origin of the Four Gods?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shizimi stared at Hotohori for a while. "Very well. " He sighed. "I will take you to Fa Sang. But know this that I do not wish for my people to become involved in a war that is not their own. "

"I ... will try." Hotohori said quietly. "How quickly do you think that we can reach Fa Sang?"

"That depends. The Ku Youg Sea is very tricky. We would require a strong ship that can be steered easily."

"Hmm. I suppose we will have to trust you to choose an appropriate ship for us. "

"What choice do you have?"

"None." Hotohori agreed dryly.

"Perhaps I should tell you that all the ships in Nobu are under an Overlord. Previously, it was sung. " Hotohori could see the look of extreme hatred that passed over his feature. "Now it is under Izuke's control. "

"Persuading Izuke is our problem. However, it is you who must chose the right ship. "

"Very well. I wish to be away from this place as soon as possible."

Hotohori's lips curved into a lopsided smile. " You are not alone in that wish. "

There was a timid knock on the door and a servant popped her head inside. Her gait was hesitant as she approached them.

"Pardon me for this intrusion my Lord. But, Lord Izuke instructed me to clear the table. He also asked me to enquire if you required anything. "

"Very well." Hotohori moved to a side. "When you are finished kindly go and inform Lord Izuke that we have made our decision. "

The servant nodded and with practiced ease loaded the remains of Izuke's repast on the tray she carried. Balancing the tray gracefully on her hand she bowed once again before opening the door. Something furry zoomed in between her legs... and then there was chaos.

The maid gave a frightened shriek. The laden tray went flying as she bunched her skirt around her legs and desperately tried to climb onto a higher ground.

"Calm down wench. " Liang winced. "Its only a rat."

"Aaaaah..."

That was the maid.

"My Lord I have found you."

"Oh look the rat is Faraco. Meself always knew there was something rattish about you."

Faraco glared at Liang.

The maid had stopped shouting. She stared with large horrified eyes at the golden haired boy. Liang sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. T'was a rat. It became a boy. Big deal. Now go and scream elsewhere."

The maid gave another frightened squeak and fled the room.

"Faraco." Hotohori frowned, his brow clouding with worry. "What are you doing here? Where is Lady Lee? Is she all right?"

"Yes." Faraco nodded. "Some men tried to capture us at the inn. We had to leave. Chulivey thought that it would be better if we joined with you. " He was suddenly sullen. "They weren't that tough. I could have taken them on. "

"Never mind that." Hotohori said impatiently." Where are they?"

"Outside."

"Outside? Menesku."

"I will accompany them inside. Come Faraco. " Menesku opened the door and walked outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"The origin?" Lee repeated. "No she never told me anything about that. But, they are Gods. They must have always existed. "

"Yes I suppose..." Chulivey smiled. Then she stilled, her body tense, her hand closed tightly over her staff.

Lee felt the familiar sense of dread creep up her spine. "Chulivey?" Her voice shook a little.

"Ssh." Chulivey's voice was tensed.

If seemed that an idle wind blew through the flap that served as the door of the shack. Before Chulivey could react she found herself pinned to the wall of the shack, her head forced back by the strong arm that curled around her throat.

Lee gritted her teeth. Her hand curled over first thing she laid her hand on. "Let her go, you moron." She threw her self-made missile at the assailant.

_' Hay? You threw hay at him! ' _The voice in her head scoffed. _' Brilliant. Your foolishness knows no bounds. '_

The man half turned. Still holding Chulivey by her throat he raised another hand. The bunch of hay disintegrated into dust before touching him.

Lee eyes widened.

_' You do realize that is going to be you sometime later.' _The voice in her head was nervous.

Chulivey felt her legs dangle in the air. The man held her effortlessly, almost like a rag doll. The grip around her neck was bruising but it appeared that the man had no wish to strangle her, yet. Lady Lee's somewhat unsuccessful attempt had failed but it had distracted the man. Her hands curled over a fire arrow. She let it go.

She could feel the arrow collide with the man's abdomen and felt warm blood splatter over her tunic. The grip around her neck tightened. Her eyes widened.

Lee saw the streak of light leave Chulivey's hand and collide with the man's stomach. She took an involuntary step backwards. The man seemed unfazed. To her surprise he started to laugh. A deep sarcastic chuckle that came from deep within his throat.

"Pathetic." His voice had a raspy quality that was strangely pleasing to the ears. "Do you call _that _an attack?"

"Run." Chulivey's voice was urgent. "Go!"

"But I can't leave you!"

"Go!"

"But..."

_' You can't help her you fool. ' _The voice in her head snapped. _' Get Faraco. ' _

"Don't worry. I'll get help." Turning she ran half hoping, half fearing the man would follow her. She found her self in the street running hard at the house Chulivey had pointed out earlier.

She felt herself collide with somebody. Startled she looked up.

"Menesku?" Her voice tremulous. " Oh thank God."

Menesku put out a hand to steady her. "Lady Lee?"

"Chulivey...Please help her."

Menesku was already running towards the shack, his sword free of its confining sheath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chulivey felt relief flood her as she saw Lee vanish outside in the mist.

_' At least Lady Lee will be safe, for the time being. '_

She turned her attention to the hand that held her. She understood that the man could have broken her neck easily for the way he held her indicated great strength. It was almost as if he was toying with her.

_' Well playtimes over.' _Gritting her teeth she concentrated.

Putting up both her hands she grasped the fist that held her neck. Slowly a red glow enveloped her hand, as her palms grew hotter and hotter. In the faint red glow she could see the heat burning through the leather gloves that the man wore. Soon, the smell of burnt flesh wafted up to her nose as the heat continued to burn deeper and deeper.

_' Suzaku is this man human? '_

Suddenly she felt herself flung into a corner where she landed ingloriously in a undignified heap. The man lifted his burnt hand for inspection. Chulivey could see that the flame had burned him to his bone and the long skeletal finger appeared ghostly in the red light that the night vision provided.

"Interesting. "His voice was amused. "But nearly not good enough. "

Chulivey watched horrified as in front of her eyes flesh seemed to grow over the bones healing the hand before she could blink.

_' Oh Suzaku!'_

She could feel Menesku's ki nearing fast.

_' Hold on Chulivey. Help is coming.'_

She concentrated. A shimmering tear appeared in the darkness in front of her forming itself into a fully drawn bow of light.

"Now."

The arrow flew tearing the darkness in its wake scorching everything in its path towards the man. Chulivey heard the man chuckle before lifting his hand to catch the arrow between his fingers and in the next moment she found herself pinned once again to the wall, this time the grip on her neck made it difficult for her to breathe.

"You skills are pathetic. You are not good enough to fight _Him._" His voice was harsh.

His other hand curled around an cackling ki sphere that he brought near her face. Chulivey had never felt anything so strong, its mere aura was causing her hair to fly in an invisible current. In the strange bluish light of the ki sphere she saw blue eyes staring at her.

_' Menesku ...what is taking you so long?'_

The light of the ki sphere was hurting her eyes. Her eyes widened a little as tiny tentacles of light emerged from the sphere and began to burn away the hood that covered her face. She could feel the heat on her face, yet none of the tentacles singed her. Despite herself, she had to wonder about the man's control.

_' He can crush me like a bug. What is stopping him?'_

Her hood disintegrated exposing her face. She felt the grip around her neck tighten further as her head was forced back. She was having difficulty breathing. Gritting her teeth she concentrated once more. She clawed at the restraining hand, letting the wicked poison eat at his skin with a slight hissing sound.

"Fool." His voice was mocking. "And they say that _you _are a threat to _Him!_ Let me see your face little one. "

He brought up the ki sphere near her face letting its blue light shine on her face. She felt the man bend towards her. Suddenly she was free. Her legs collapsed under her as she gasped for breath feeling suddenly lightheaded. The man knelt in front of her. She tried to move but he effortlessly pinned her hands above her head with one hand and observed a lock of her hair with another.

"You are not _she._" His voice was a strange mixture of relief, pain and frustration. It was as if he was speaking to himself.

"Chulivey."

It was Menesku. Chulivey felt relief flood her.

The man chuckled. " You are certainly not _she._ "

And then he was gone, like fickle lightning on a thunder cast sky. The flap moved once before settling down.

Chulivey tried to calm her breath.

_' Does he want to harm Lady Lee? Menesku is outside. He will allow no harm to come to her.'_

"Chulivey?" She felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Lee." Chulivey jerked up, looking at a grim faced Menesku. "Menesku... Faraco. Forgive me, but I am feeling a tad lightheaded."

"Its all right." Lee patted her hand gently. "That awful man probably cut off the oxygen supply to your brain. "

The three of them stared at her.

_' And what makes you think that they understood that?'_ The irritating voice in her head spoke. _' By the way just because they don't know what you are talking about, you cannot go about sprouting anything you know. Is that even true? Does strangulation even does that. I thought that the medulla oblongata will be punctured by a sharp end at the end of the spinal cord ...or something like that...I think.'_

_"Oh shut up."_ Lee snapped inwardly, patting Chulivey's hand absentmindedly.

Chulivey frowned. _' The man who attacked me went out of the door. Menesku must have entered almost immediately. It was only a time gap of a few heartbeats perhaps. How come Menesku did not run into the man?' _

"Menesku." She turned towards the grim man. "Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"The man who attacked us left only moments before you entered. "

"I saw no one." Menesku said quietly.

"How can it be possible? He must have gone out at almost the same time you entered. I only closed my eyes to catch my breath and Lady lee was there. You and he should have met midway. It ... just does not make any sense?"

"I saw no one."

"Did... you sense his ki? Tell me you sensed his ki. "

"I did not sense his ki. I only sensed a battle aura. " Menesku's lips were set into a straight grim line. "Which makes me wonder if this was an illusion."

"Well, lets see." Faraco smiled transforming into a large brown dog and turning to inspect the shack. Sometime later he transformed back.

"Many things have been in this shack. But most of the scent here is old. The recent scents include Chulivey's, mine and of course Lady Lee's. However." He took a deep breath. "However, there is another scent that does not belong to any of us. A scent that vanishes at the doorway. "

"Is it anybody we know?"

Faraco shook his head. "No. But one thing I can say is someone was definitely here. This was no illusion. "

"What did he want, that awful man. "Lee questioned.

"Good question Lady Lee." Chulivey stumbled up. "Perhaps we should go inside."

"Yes." Menesku said calmly." Faraco, please escort Lady Lee inside. I will assist Chulivey."

"Okay." Faraco gallantly offered Lee his arm, leading her inside.

"I am fine Menesku."Chulivey smiled refusing Menesku's arm.

"Are you?"

Chulivey saw Lee and Faraco had moved up ahead. She turned at Menesku. "He said, _you are not her, _with an emphasis on her."

"Pardon?"

"Well that's what he said. Can you make head or tail of this?"

"No." Menesku admitted. "Perhaps we should discuss this later. "

"Yeah. "

"Cheer up Chulivey. At least there is one good news. We found a ship and a person to take us to Fa Sang."

"I wonder if that will end our problems."

"Oh no Chulivey." Menesku gave one of his rare smiles. "I am persuaded that it has just began."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_' The origin of the four Gods?' _Yang yawned stretching back, sipping into the extra sweet tea she had concocted for herself. _' Lee has a point though. They are Gods, they must always existed.'_

She closed the book once more carefully inserting a bookmark on the page she was currently on and went to stand by the window. Come to think of it getting the book out of the library had been surprisingly easy. For once she had been pleased with the utterly mechanical way Madam Lena handled her work. She had checked out the books Yang had handed her with the same look of bored detachment from behind her thick square rimmed spectacles. But it was only when she had reached the sanctuary of her room that she let out the sigh that she did not know she was holding in.

She messaged her neck.

_' How exactly did my grandma keep on reading the book without getting a backache?' _Yang frowned. _' But if I remember correctly Grandma told me that the first time both she and Grandaunt Miaka had been transported through the book. It was then that slavers attacked them and Tamahome saved them. Then my grandma was transported back. But this time only Lee was transported through the portal. Of course, since Seiryuu is sealed, then I suppose there cannot be a Seiryuu no Miko.' _

Sighing she turned at the small notebook in which she had written down her observations and ran her eye over the generally squiggly handwriting.

_Lee is a fool. She has got us in deep shit._

It ran.

_I reiterate that. Really deep shit._

_Faraco - Weird shape shifter guy. Really cute._

_Hotohori- Smoking. I think Lee feels that way too. Of course, she always tends to favor cute men. Now, if it was me..._

_Menesku- Cool. I mean cool._

_Chulivey- I think she is suffering from a Romeo and Juliet syndrome. Now I think that it goes like this:_

_Suraco O Suraco, Wherefore art thou Suraco,_

_Deny thy country, deny thy name …_

_Does it really go like that? I have to brush up on my Shakespeare._

_Liang - I totally like bad boys... Sigh..._

_Keeah- Confusing. I suppose that she is Nakago's equivalent in my story._

_Note to self: When the hell did I start referring to this mess as **my **story? _

_Anyway, I just can't figure her out._

_Note to self :Why does the head honcho of Kutou always be confusing ?_

_Note to self : How the hell does she manage to keep her skin so smooth especially with the way she goes trotting all over the country._

_Note to self : Eww. I hope she doesn't say something like, I bathe in goat's milk._

_Sotisku- The cute one. Sigh...I like the cute ones too... I am becoming perverted._

_Note to self : If I am going to be the Seiryuu no miko then I refuse to pine and get all jealous over my best friend's boyfriend. If I am gonna be in that world then I demand to have a hot boyfriend. One that will not use me. _

_Note to self :Get tea . You are beginning to sound deranged._

_Suraco- Hot. Sizzling hot._

_Note to self : Stay away from handsome golden haired men. Remember what grandma said. Gold hair multiplied by devilish smirk is always equal to trouble._

_Note to self : Too Bad._

_Note to self :You are spending too much time on the people of Kutou._

_Note to self : Naturally, they are the ones I'll have to handle. _

_Conclusion: I should have ditched Lee ages ago ._

_Deduction: I can't do that. She is my best freind._

_Remarks : I am as big an idiot as her._

Sighing she picked up the pencil and began to jot down her thoughts.

_I have closed the book for a while. I am sure Lee would not mind, with two fine lusty young men like Hotohori and Faraco wooing her._

_Note to self : This is so not fair ._

She frowned and turned to writing again.

_But then again, nothing is fair. One cannot have too much ice- cream or chocolate. Too many calories. _

_That is so unfair._

_I am deviating from my topic._

_Lets see._

_The first miko was the Genbu no Miko. What was her name again ? Ah yes, Takkio...I think._

_Second was the Byako no Miko. Drat. I can't remember her name. Must ask grandma. _

_Note to self : Ask discreetly. We cannot let them know what kind of a hole we have dug ourselves into. _

_Note to self : Perhaps we should ask for their guidance._

_Note to self: Scratch that. No need to make them worry._

_Moving on._

_Next was:_

_The Suzaku no Miko : Miaka._

_The Seiryuu no Miko :Yui_

_Both of them entered the realm of the four Gods at the same time. Now that is strange. I don't remember two miko co-existing at the same time before that. Or did I miss that part ?_

_Note to self : Next time pay attention._

_Here is a theory. There were two mikos because both my grandma and grandaunt Miaka opened the book at the same time._

_How does the book function anyway ? _

_Why did Miaka become the Suzaku no miko ?_

_How exactly is the miko chosen ? Why them ? Why us ?_

_Is this like a lottery ?_

_Or a pure probalistic problem ?_

_Okay, they had to return to that world once or twice, my grandma once had become the Priestess of Genbu. But ultimately, the world reset itself._

_Now if a new circle has indeed begun, then shouldn't the same pattern be followed ?_

_Shouldn't Lee be the Genbu no Miko ?_

_Then again, if the circle is going backwards, then Lee should be the Seiryuu no Miko, since Seiryuu was the last in the line._

_But then again, Seiryuu is sealed. So, I suppose the previous pattern cannot be applied in this case._

_Note to self : This is so confusing ._

There was a sharp rap on the door. Startled Yang dropped her pencil and looked up.

"Yang ?"

Yang got up and opened the door. "Hello mom." She stifled a yawn, running a hand through her messy hair.

Her mother frowned. "You look like a mess Yang. Was your day okay ?"

Yang suppressed a desire to snort. _' My day was a blast mom .'_

Luckily she was saved from answering by the insistent ring that came from the pocket of the smart suit she wore. "Excuse me for a while dear." She smiled apologetically at Yang.

Yang shrugged and went to sit by her desk, slipping her notebook inside her worn blue backpack.

Her mother fished out the sleek mobile from the depths of her pocket . "Hello, this is Keiko Watson speaking." Her voice had dropped into the sweet polite voice she usually used to converse over the phone. "Oh Jonathan ... How are you ?"

Yang suppressed another yawn, her mother's voice appearing like a drone to her tired ears. She picked up the pencil and began to doodle on one of the spare papers that littered her desk.

"Yang your room is a mess."

She jerked up. Apparently her mother had finished talking. "I know mom." She admitted. It would seem that her caffeine-induced energy was running out. "I will clean it ."

Keiko frowned. "You look tired Yang. Don't push yourself too hard. "

"Schools tough mom." Yang lied valiantly. "I supposed I overworked myself. A nice sound sleep will refresh me."

"Yes. Nothing as refreshing as nice relaxing sleep. Will you come down for dinner ?"

"Could I please have my food here mom. I am really tired."

"Very well ."Keiko smiled. "I will send a tray up. " She bends down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Yang."

Yang smiled, feeling terribly guilty for lying to her mother. But then again she did not think that her mother would believe her if she told her that Lee was sucked in inside a book and she expected to be dragged in soon.

"Goodnight mom ."

Yang watched her mother close the door behind her. She picked up the pencil again.

_Here is an really important question. Why does it have to be a priestess ? Why aren't boys ever pulled in ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the door closed behind Menesku an uncomfortable silence fell on the remaining people in the room. Then Shizimi spoke.

"I suddenly realized that I have agreed to take you to Fa Sang, but, I do not even know your name."

He addressed Hotohori.

"You had only to ask."

"Well what is it ?"

Hotohori contemplated for a while if he should tell Shizimi his real name. Then he spoke. "Hotohori."

"I am surprised that you told me your real name. "

"Was there any reason to do otherwise ?"

"I don't know." Shizimi shrugged. "I am just surprised that you decided to trust me so easily. "

"Trust has little to do with it Shizimi. I just find the truth much easy to deal with. "

Shizimi's eyes darkened with some unknown emotion. "Sometimes, it is the hardest to deal with. " His face was grim. "I do not think that I will ever trust again."

"Well, that's yer problem." Liang cut in dryly. "Now cheer up. Yer depression is affecting us all. Now since ya and me are gonna be buddies why don't ya tell us how ya ended up in this godforsaken place?"

"We are not going to be _buddies._" Shizimi said icily. "I have spend the last month as slave in Nobu. I have whiled away hours in a desperate struggle to reach my goal... To be free... I shall lead you to Fa Sang only because it will help my cause. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Spare me the melodrama Shizimi. Sung is dead. You are free now." Hotohori said quietly.

"Free ?" Shizimi lowered his head, his loose bangs fell over his eyes shielding them, and a very cynical smile played on his lips. "I am not free. "

Hotohori was startled. But before he could press the point the door opened and Lee rushed in. "Hotohori." She walked to him with a big smile on her face. Then her nose scrunched up. "Eww." She looked around the room, littered as it was with food. "Who had a food fight in here ?"

"Faraco alone is responsible for this carnage." Menesku said quietly, his eyes swept over the room resting for a while on Shizimi before returning to Lee.

"Hey !" Faraco protested angrily.

Hotohori's eyes however rested on Chulivey. "Chulivey ?"

Chulivey smiled a little. She realized that she must have looked like a mess and that she was limping a little. "We ran into a spot of bother my Lord."

"It was horrible Hotohori ..."Lee began. Chulivey limped forward and put a hand on her shoulders to silence her.

"Lady Lee , perhaps we should discuss that later. "

Hotohori's looked at Menesku his eyebrows raised in a silent question. For a while a silent conversation flowed between them and then Hotohori once again turned to Chulivey.

" Chulivey, Lady Lee, this is Shizimi." He waved a hand in Shizimi's direction. "He will take us to Fa Sang."

"You will ?" Lee bestowed one of her most brilliant smiles on him. "Oh thank you Sir."

Shizimi looked extremely uncomfortable." Yeah ... all right." He grumbled. There was slight color on his cheeks as he self-consciously moved aside an offered a seat to Lee. "Here. Sit. "

"Thank you ." Lee said kindly. For a while her cheeks puffed up in a desperate attempt to contain her mirth and then she burst out into a fit of uncontrolled giggles.

Shizimi looked mortified. "What ?" His tone was defensive and sullen.

"Sorry." Lee wiped her eyes. "Look."

Everybody turned at Shizimi to see a vicious fluid slowly seeping down the side of his head and down his violet locks. It would seem that a large dollop of curry had deposited itself right in the center of his head. Lee's laughter was infectious as the rest of the room broke out into a fit of laughter.

Shizimi reddened. "It is his fault." He glared at Faraco.

"It would seem so." Menesku's calm gaze was fixed on his face. Unlike the rest he had not joined in the laughter. Moving ahead he handed Shizimi a clean piece of cloth. "Here. Clean yourself."

Grumbling Shizimi accepted the cloth and began to clean him. Lee stopped laughing and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I hope you are not angry Shizimi. I did not mean to insult you or mock you in any way. "

"It's all right. "Shizimi said with extreme nobility, then his face broke into a soft smile and his eyes looked wistful and lost in thought. "It's just that it has so long since I heard anybody laugh so freely." He gave a small wistful laugh. "I had almost forgotten the sound of laughter. "

"Oh. I am sorry."

"Don't be." Shizimi's piercing eyes rested on her face. "Unless you loose something really important to you, you never realize how important it really is. "

A tense silence descended on them when Shizimi stopped. Then Hotohori spoke .

" Cheer up Shizimi. You will see your family soon enough."

Shizimi's lips curved into a strangely bitter smile. "Will I ?"

Once again Hotohori was startled and unsettled by the unreadable emotions that played in his eyes, but he did not have any time to dwell on that because a sharp rap on the door distracted him. The door opened and Izuke stepped inside.

"Gentlemen." His eyes rested on Shizimi. "Shizimi ?" His voice was surprised.

"Izuke." Hotohori spoke up in the coldly formal tone that he employed towards the mercenary. "We have reached our decision. You will supply us with a ship. Shizimi will choose the ship in our stead. "

"You will ?" Izuke looked at Shizimi.

"I wanted to go home Izuke. " Shizimi said quietly. "An opportunity presented itself. I merely seized it. "

"I see." Izuke smiled. "Well then my Lord. My ships and crew are at your disposal for a price. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The greenish light played on the crystalline structure in the underground cavern of Tur. The shadowy shapes lurked around the ice coffin mewling and scratching at the unyielding structure. Suddenly a hush descended on the shadows and they scampered off into the darkness. The shadowy shape of a man stepped in front of the crystal structure.

"Pathetic." His voice was bored.

He lifted the sword he carried letting the light shine dully on its large flat blade and brought it down with a resounding crash. The cavern shook and the ice cracked sending large splinters of ice in all directions. The still figure that was inside the structure fell out gasping for breath.

"Hello Sairi."

Yellow eyes looked up at the man, the light shone on the sharp canines. "You."

The man laughed. "Why must I always clean up the mess you make ? "

Sairi hissed and jumped at the shadow. The shadow merely sidestepped the lightning fast attack and kicked her away like she was a stray dog. She crouched away from him licking her wounds.

"Do not be so sure that you will do any better." Her voice was vicious.

His aura flared briefly and she crouched further away from him, fear shining through in her yellow orbs.

"Let me see." His voice was slightly mocking. "The only reason you lived through this was you ability to lower to your body functions to almost an non-existent level. This enabled you to survive the harsh conditions inside the coffin. Pathetic really. To be tricked so easily by somebody with such a non existent power level."

"But she tasted so sweet." Sairi's voice was whining. "So sweet and soft. Her skin cut so easily and the blood that flowed was like ambrosia."

"Interesting. She read you like an open book. "

" She is my prey."

"Correction. She _was_ your prey. Now I will try my luck." The man said dryly.

"No." Sairi stood straight, suddenly angry. "It is only me that has the right to kill her. I alone have the right to feed on the warm blood that will spurt from her heart when I tear it from her bosom."

"Do not delude yourself Sairi. Why don't you go and find some rodent to feed on like a good little feline and guard Tur as you were originally supposed to do."

Sairi gave a angry shout and launched herself at the man. He gave a bored yawn and parried her attacks with a kind of bored disinterest.

"Sairi, you bore me."

His leg viciously collided with Sairi's stomach sending her flying into the columns. Sairi stumbled up in the midst of the rubble blood running from the cut on her temple. She ran her hands over the cut staining her fingers with the warm fluid. She brought down her fingers and ran a small pink tongue over the long digits.

"It has been so long that I had almost forgotten how forceful you were." She purred sensuously, fear and lust battlingfor dominance in her eyes. She stretched herself languorously. "Did I tell you that you turn me on ?"

"I am flattered." His tone was mocking. "However, that is not why I am here. "

"No ? But I am a demon in the sack. Literally."

"That's nice. Now do not forget your job. You are to guard Tur and its secrets. Do not fail again, because abhor the task of being a messenger. "He turned to go.

"You are leaving." Sairi whined. "Will you visit me sometimes. We could have a lot of fun."

"Pray that you never see me again, because the next time I see you I will cut your head off. I have little use of such worthless people." He was gone.

Sairi watched him go. Absently she twirled a lock between her fingers, her yellow eyes were speculative. "He says he will behead me. I wonder will I be able to hear the gurgle of blood that spurts from my neck when he chops it off ? That would be nice. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading !

Please Review !


	36. Chapter 32

Chapter 31:

Keeah rested her elbows on the bulwarks of the ship and watched the dark waters lap at the sides of the boat as it rocked rhythmically with the rise and fall of the Ku Youg Sea. Her eyes scanned the surrounding taking in the dense fog that hung over the sea like a gauzy curtain. The sun must have risen sometime but its feeble rays failed to break through the dense blanket of the fog. She turned to watch Taasha.

He was at his usual position steering the ship through the treacherous waters where jagged edges of rock often lay waiting submerged under the icy waters as patient as any monster, waiting, waiting to sink their claws into an unsuspecting prey. This made their progress unusually slow and Keeah was beginning to feel impatient. Her calculation showed that they were on the sea for almost two weeks now, and yet, to her every one of these days stretched out like an eternity.

_' What should I expect in Fa Sang?' _ Her eyes were brooding. _' Tur was destroyed and the next target was Fa Sang. So, the question is, did Fa Sang fall like Tur? There are two options, the first is that it fell and was destroyed and the second one is that it withstood the attack. Even if that were the case, there is no reason to think that it is still standing. '_ Keeah frowned. _' But why would Taiskun hide the scroll in Fa Sang? Why there of all places?' _

She turned her face upwards wishing that she could see the blue expanse of the sky that always seemed to calm her. _' Legends say that Fa Sang had a library that was unparalleled in this world. '_ She smiled a little. _' Every time they wrote about Fa Sang they mentioned it in past tense ... which makes me wonder whether it did fall like Tur. There is something I do not understand though, it was clear that whoever attacked Tur wanted to make an example of it, but why is Sairi still guarding it? Why won't she allow life to return to Tur? '_

She drew the cloak closer around her trying to shut out the cold air that sunk its teeth into her flesh through the layers of clothing she wore. _' Sotisku was right when he said that Sairi followed somebody's orders. She may have taken Tur, but it was somebody else who planned the exact moment to attack. She kills for sport and she did not attack us because she thought that we were weak. We would die easily and hence offer her little sport. Therefore, she attacked us only because somebody ordered her to. ' _She frowned. _' That is a disturbing thought. What was the motive behind it? If somebody is powerful enough to cheat death and be almost immortal, then what threat could we be to him? We would be nothing more than bugs to him, who he could crush by a mere flick of his hands, then why go through the entire melodrama of sending a psychotic cat to kill us? It just doesn't make sense. '_

She twisted the edge of her cloak, as she was wont to do when she was in deep thought. _' After all, all I want to do is release Seiryuu. The only enmity I have is with Hotohori. Now, if Sairi would have attacked me when I had entered Tur, I could have reasoned that she attacked me because I trespassed on her land. But...'_ She clutched her head with her hands. _' Seiryuu, my head hurts and I **still **haven't come to any conclusion as to why Taiskun hid the scroll on that particular island.'_

"Princess. "

Keeah turned "Oh Suraco." She flashed her green-eyed freind a strained smile. "So you are up. How is Sotisku?"

Suraco huddled deeper into the folds of his cloak. "He is curled up on the bunk, moaning. The last time I checked he told me to leave him alone so that he could die in peace. "

"The sea did not agree with him at all. "

"You might think that he would get used to it after two weeks. Don't worry. He'll live. So, when do you think we'll get there?"

"I wish I knew Suraco. " Keeah looked at the hazy horizon. "But we will get there no matter what."

She blinked. Once again she had that familiar sensation of the world going blank around her. Once again she felt like she was standing in another place and time watching the events of a bygone age unfold before her eyes like a silent drama.

The Ku Youg sea seemed to be suddenly full of ships cutting silently through the dark waters, their sails fluttering like the wings of a swan in full flight. For as far as her eyes went she could see the ships moving silently like phantom vessels through the mist, their proud standards waving defiantly in the cold wind.

_' What does this mean? Are they the ones who attacked Tur? Are they now going to attack Fa Sang?' _

She blinked once more. It seemed that she that the deck she was standing on was superimposed on another image. It was the deck of a battleship and the sailors moved around her in a kind of frenzied activity. They all wore leather amours under their heavy cloaks and their faces were covered with leather masks. Their eyes held a strange cynical look. Keeah was only too familiar with that look. She saw it one too many times reflected in the eyes of the soldiers who fought beside her. They were soldiers, veterans of many wars, their innocence drowned and jaded in the blood and grime of the battlefields.

She saw a warrior standing not far from her. Keeah froze. A heavy fur cloak was thrown over one shoulder obscuring nearly half of the warrior's body, but the armour that was visible from under the folds of the blue cloak was similar to the armour wore by the woman in the painting she had seen at the temple in Tur.

_' Is this the woman who ruled Tur?'_

Keeah squinted her eyes hoping to get a better view of her face, but like her men, a mask covered her face. Only her almond shaped eyes were visible and Keeah was surprised to see that they were of the most unusual vibrant green in color.

_' Almost like a cat.'_

She saw another warrior kneel in front of her. The woman signaled him to rise. When he rose to his feet he took off the mask that covered his face letting a shock of red gold locks tumble onto his shoulders.

_' He ... he looks like Taasha!'_

The warrior had the same cat like features that Taasha had and the same feline grace in his movements. With his tawny coloration, amber eyes and red gold hair, he looked almost like a lion. He seemed to be suggesting something to the woman. But she did not seem to agree with him. But he pressed on. At the end the woman gave in and Keeah saw her shoulders sag and the look of intense pain that passed over her eyes before her emotions became guarded once more. Then she nodded slowly as if to give her permission.

The man with the red gold hair almost impulsively raised a hand as if to console her, only to check it at the last moment. Then he bowed stiffly and turned to order his men.

Keeah saw the man and few other soldiers get onto a smaller boat and row away slowly, the small vessel disappearing into the fog. The woman stood on the deck and watched the boat disappear, her proud figure suddenly appearing lonely and forlorn.

_' Princess...'_

Keeah felt herself return to reality. "Suraco. " She smiled hoping that she did not seem as disoriented as she felt "Did you say something?"

Suraco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you all right Princess?"

"Perfectly. "Keeah lied. "I was just deep in thought, so, I missed what you said. " She knew that Suraco saw right through her lie, but she did not feel inclined to share her thoughts with him, yet.

Suraco sighed. He knew that Keeah was lying. Lately Keeah seemed phased off sometimes, like her mind was elsewhere, like she was dreaming with her eyes open. He knew that Keeah was not a daydreamer and this absentmindedness on her part worried him. But he also knew that unless Keeah wanted to tell him what was wrong, he would get nothing out of her. Experience told him that he should wait because she would tell him what was wrong eventually. So, he decided to wait.

"You shouldn't worry so much. "He smiled at her. "We will definitely succeed in our mission."

"I know. " Keeah said quietly.

Suraco was pleased to hear the slight arrogance back in her voice. He did not like to see her disoriented or disturbed.

"Seiryuu. " A disgruntled moan came from the direction of the cabin and the leather flap that served as a door was pushed aside violently as Sotisku came stumbling outside into the deck. His messy red hair was looking more in disarray than usual and he looked a trifle green.

"Hello." He flashed a rather watery smile in Keeah's direction. "Are we there yet?"

"Sotisku. "Suraco sighed. "How many times will we tell you? We don't know."

Sotisku collapsed on the deck and glared at Suraco. "You foul being. Do you dare mock me in this weakened state?"

Suraco rolled his eyes and went to assist Sotisku to stand up. Sotisku stood beside Keeah taking in the fresh air. Keeah noticed that he was looking better than he was for the last two weeks. He looked a tad pale, but the color was returning to his cheeks. Perhaps, he finally got used to the sea.

"You know Princess. "He said at last." There is nothing like fresh air. " He frowned. "Is it me or did the ship stop moving?"

Suraco moved up to Taasha. "Taasha, do you wish to take a break now?"

Taasha pointed ahead. Suraco followed the direction of his fingers.

"Seiryuu. "He gasped. "No wonder Taiskun chose Fa Sang."

He had never seen anything like it before. He thought that monsters like this existed only in myths and fantasy stories. The creatures were sleek and eel like to look at, their bodies rose like tentacles of some unknown plant from the depths of the sea, the fog curled around their sinuous bodies like fine lace gauze and their heads almost touched the clouds.

"What are those?" Taasha's voice was awed.

Suraco turned to look at Keeah. She shrugged. Sotisku moaned. "And I had to chose **_this_** moment to come out."

Keeah squeezed his hand reassuringly and moved up. "The question isn't what they are, rather the question is, are they dangerous?"

As if in response to her question one of the creatures raised its mighty head and let out a screech. It was taken up by the rest of the creatures like a kind of strange symphony. Keeah felt as if her eardrums would shatter as she pressed her palms tightly over her ears to block out the sound. Then as suddenly as it had started the sound died.

"Something tells me that I don't want to know. " Sotisku grinned uneasily.

One of the creatures raised its mighty tail and lashed it into the water.

_' Oh shit!'_

Their eyes widened as they watched the wall of dark water that rose at the impact and rushed at them with a roar that could put a thousand demons to shame.

He heard Keeah shout. "Grab something!"

"We are so dead. " Sotisku moaned grabbing hold to the mast for dear life.

... And then the water crashed on them flooding the deck and for a while he felt that he had indeed died ... and then once again he felt the cold air on his face.

_' I am alive!' _

He looked around to see Keeah straightening herself and Suraco sitting up. Taasha still clung defiantly to the helm, his wet hair framing his face.

_' I do not think that we will survive another one of those. '_

"Oh shit!" Taasha's voice held a panicked tinge. "I think the wave knocked us off course. " It was clear that he was having trouble controlling the ship. "I think we are stuck in some sort of current."

The vessel was being tossed like a leaf on the frothy waters wavering dangerously close to the dark rock faces that suddenly seemed to raise their head in the turbulent waters. Sotisku clung to the mast as the deck was showered with water and more than once it seemed that the ship would sink. He vaguely felt somebody tie him securely to the mast. He looked up to find Keeah tying herself to the mast as well. She was completely soaked and her black hair hung limply around her pale face.

"I swear this is a cosmic conspiracy. " He heard Suraco swear as he tied the last knot that tied the three of them to the mast.

"Taasha?" He questioned weakly. The nauseating sensation was coming back again.

"He refuses to leave the helm. " Keeah said calmly and for a while Sotisku wondered how she remained so calm. "Don't worry. We will reach Fa Sang. "

_' Yes, but will we reach it alive?'_

He wanted to squeeze his eye shut but something forced him to keep them open. Another wall of water crashed on them and felt the cold salty water almost suffocate him. When he blinked the water out his eyes he saw a dark structure rise in front of his eyes. It was like a dark tower that Nature herself carved rising from the icy waters, sharp rocks jutting out from its side as if to ward off intruders. The foamy waters crashed fruitlessly on the unrelenting stones walls and the current seemed to take the vessel directly towards it.

_' Oh man we are going to die. '_

"We are not going to die. " Keeah seemed to guess what he was thinking. Her voice was if possible more calm than usual.

_' Yeah right.' _

Suddenly an opening appeared in the rock face and the raging waters seemed to disappear into the dark hole.

_' We are going to hell and that is the doorway.'_

The boat was carried into the opening and for a while a pitch-black darkness engulfed them.

_' We are officially in hell.'_

And then suddenly they were in light. Not only that, they seemed to be in calm waters once more. Sotisku felt warmth wash over him. And then he heard Taasha yell...

"Land!"

"I told you we are not going to die. "Keeah let out a sigh that she seemed to be holding in for a long time and started to untie herself.

Fumbling with numb fingers he managed to get himself free and went up to stand by Taasha. They seemed to be near a small island with the suddenly calm waters lapping at the gravelly shoreline. The place was strangely warm and he could see a number of trees growing on the rocky soil of the island.

"Land!" His voice was ecstatic.

"Shall we cast anchor here Princess?" Taasha turned at Keeah.

"Yes." Keeah's voice was quiet. "Let us go ashore."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The creatures made no move to follow the tiny vessel as it tossed and turned in the current disappearing into the fog. Then the creature in the front, whose mighty tail had raised the huge wave turned its head towards the heavens and gave a long mournful call quite unlike the painful screech it had emitted earlier. The rest of the creatures took it up and soon the foggy horizons of the Ku Youg Sea echoed with their strange song.

The fog around the creature seemed to glow from an unknown source and slowly the creature morphed into a humanoid form. In its place was a female with silvery blue hair that fell in waves almost to her ankles. She floated above the water; the tips of her fingers touching the icy waters, the fog forming a shimmering robe around her slim blue form.

She bend forward cupping the dark waters into her palm. Slowly the waters froze taking an almost glass like appearance. A faint mist swirled in the icy mirror melting away to reveal a somber face.

The female spoke. "It is done sister. " Her voice was misty and faraway, as if it was coming from the depths from the ocean. "Now the sea will take them to their destination. "

"Thank you Lehana. " The voice that came from the mirror was strangely sensual.

"Are you sure of what you do sister? Is everything as it should be?"

"Yes Lehana. "The figure chuckled. "All is as it should be. "

"I cannot help but worry sister. " Lehana's voice was sad. "There are so few of us left now. "

"Perhaps. But do not forget our real purpose, the one reason why we have endured for so long. "

"I do not forget sister. " Lehana's voice was cold. "And I do not forgive. But is it time yet?"

"It is time. "

"I see. "Lehana's smile held a strange unreadable emotion. "Very well. I will take your leave now. My pack and I must return to our nesting grounds. "

"Very well sister. "

Lehana parted her hands. The water that had frozen in her hands returned to its original fluid state and joined the sea once more. She raised her face to the sky once more before diving into the dark waters.

The waters parted to receive her and her family in its dark embrace.

... And then the icy waters closed over them like a fluid door and silence descended once more on Ku Youg Sea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The waters near the shoreline were very shallow and Taasha feared that if he took the boat any closer the bottom would be scraped. Besides, there was always a chance of becoming stranded when the water receded during low tide. So they anchored the boat at a little distance from the shore and decided to swim the remaining distance in order to reach dry land.

The swim was uneventful if one ignored the icy cold water. In stark contrast to the raging current that brought them here, the water here was strangely tame, the waves almost non-existent lapping gently along the shoreline.

Suraco stood in knee high water and observed the island. He was struck by the strange similarity between this island and Tur. Like the underground city sheer rock face on three sides and a calm water body on the fourth side surrounded this place. The only difference perhaps was that he could still see the sky above his head.

"Suraco are you going to stand there forever?" Sotisku yelled at him from the shore, where he was sitting beside Keeah. "I am hungry."

Suraco trudged ahead, a small smile on his lips. It would seem that finding land under his feet had restored Sotisku to his usual self, appetite included.

The island had an almost lazy peaceful feel to it, as if it were a sanctuary in this crazy world. Suraco found it even more disturbing than the strangely melancholic atmosphere of Tur. There was something definitely wrong with this island.

"Suraco, come and brood over here. "Keeah was sitting on the beach, her legs stretched casually in front of her. She patted an empty spot beside her.

Suraco plopped down on the ground. He felt warm and if the sky was not so foggy overhead he could have sworn that he could feel the warmth of the sun's rays on his upturned face. He frowned.

"Where is Taasha?"

"I think he went to look for some food. "Keeah said quietly. "All the stored food was washed overboard. "

"But I saved the medicine. " Sotisku declared cheerfully.

"And the amours. "Keeah fingered the three-layered pearl necklace she wore around her slender neck. "And we are officially swept off -course."

"This sucks. " Suraco moaned.

"Yes it does. "Keeah agreed. "But we have been through worse situations than this Suraco. We will endure. We will survive. "

"Yes. That we will."

"In that case. "Keeah got up brushing the dust from her tunic. "I am off to find some dry branches to start a fire with. You and Sotisku can set up the camp here. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Taasha was surprised to find that the island was considerably large. It reminded him of the forests outside Ubasti, with their fragrant leafy foliage and wild life. But this place was strangely devoid of wild animals. There were several fruit trees scattered over the island laden with the succulent delicacies that had teased his fantasy for the last eight months.

Experimentally, he plucked a fruit and sniffed it. He had reservations about eating fruit from a tree whose bounty was untouched by birds, but then he couldn't hear the melodic cacophony of the birds around him. The trees rustled around him and the wind caressed his face, but it was an incomplete symphony, as it was not spiced up by the creatures of the wild.

_' What manner of forest is this?'_ He wondered. _' Unlike Tur, this place is alive. Then why do I feel uneasy?'_

He decided to explore a bit further. As he moved deeper into the forest a strangely enchanting smell wafted up to his nose. He moved ahead and found himself facing a curtain of fragrant creepers. He pushed it aside to find himself in an open space and for a while he felt that he had come to another world.

He felt like that hunter who had unwittingly seen a heavenly maiden bathing on a full moon night. Of course there was no heavenly maiden bathing but he was pretty sure that if it was a full moon night then this where they would most definitely come. Taasha colored and he was pretty sure that steam came out of his ears at the image the more perverted side of his mind conjured up.

_' How can I think of such perverted thoughts at a time like this?'_ Taasha smacked himself before moving forward to examine the place.

There was a small body of the clearest water in the middle of the clearing; its banks were heavily carpeted with soft grass, which were dotted by tiny yellow flowers. There were a few flat rocks around the lake, seats that Nature carved with her own hands. The entire place was hemmed in by trees and secluded from the rest of the forest by a curtain of creepers.

He took a seat on the bank and gazed into the water basking in the glory of Nature. The water was so clear that he could almost see to the bottom. Something glimmered at the bottom. Taasha squinted trying to see what it was.

_' What the...? It is the crest of Bastet!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah put down the armload of dry sticks onto the ground. Suraco and Sotisku was in the process of setting up a shelter and were back to doing what they did best. Argue.

The volume and insanity of their arguments suggested that the both of them were worried. At the sound of her feet they turned towards her. Their arguments ceased. Keeah smiled.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"This place is not normal. " Suraco was the first to speak. "Fog always hangs over the ground. Look up. The sky appears to be foggy, just like the weather outside. But look around you, there is no fog. And how can it be so warm? We are deep in the Ku Youg sea and it became colder and colder as we moved North. This is unnatural. "

"I know. "Keeah said quietly. "But the fact remains is that I sense no hostile ki here. In fact, I can't sense any magic, so I cannot even argue that this place is magically enchanted. "

"I can't say that this is an illusion either. "Suraco said quietly. "I want to examine that sky. There is something strange there. Could you levitate me up?"

"Gladly. "

"Fine. "Sotisku said glumly. "I will stay down here ... alone ... and try to make fire. "

Keeah smiled and concentrated. A blue orb surrounded her and Suraco slowly lifting them off the ground and propelling them towards the sky. Keeah was surprised that the temperature did not fall as she rose up. Experience told her that it became colder as she moved up from the ground and yet now the temperature remained constant.

But instead of finding themselves in open air Keeah felt the shield she had erected around them collide with something.

"Seiryuu. " Suraco swore.

"I do not understand. "Keeah frowned. "Have we encountered a barrier?"

Tentatively Suraco stretched out a hand. "By Seiryuu Princess. This is no barrier. It ... it is a ceiling!"

"What!" Keeah stretched out her hand and for a while it seemed like she was indeed touching the sky. But her hand touched something smooth and cold. " By Seiryuu, what does this mean Suraco ?"

"I knew that there was something strange about this place. " Suraco swore, his green eyes shining. "I have never seen anything like this before. It's mind-blowing. "

"Its an illusion ? "

"No. Either that or it is of such a high level of illusion that I am unable to detect it. "

"But ... if this were an illusion, then shouldn't there some discernable magical ki around it. " Keeah frowned. "But I sense nothing. Such skill ... "

"Yes, I can only guess the power of the magician who created this place. " Suraco said somberly. "And what will happen if he takes offense of our presence here. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sotisku watched Keeah and Suraco move upwards. Sighing he turned to light the fire. They had decided to set up the tent beside a large rock that lay on the shoreline. He decided to position the fire behind the rock to protect the flickering flames from the gusts of wind that came from the direction of the water.

He crouched behind the rock and proceeded to set up the fire. He frowned. There seemed to be strange carvings on the rock.

_' Are they some sort of writing or engraving ? Or maybe I am seeing things. '_

He peered closer dusting off the fine layer of sand that covered it.

_' What the ... ?'_

"Sotisku ?"

Startled Sotisku turned around. "Taasha. Don't scare me like that. "

Taasha was dripping wet, the water clung to his clothes and hair. His eyes looked worried.

"Taasha did you fall in water ?"

Taasha did not answer. Instead, he knelt beside Sotisku. "What are you studying ?"

"Well look at this ." He pointed at the engravings. There was a slight sound behind him. Keeah and Suraco had returned. He called out to them. "Princess, come here. "

Keeah and Suraco were looking extremely worried. They moved ahead to stand beside him.

"What is it ?" Keeah asked.

"It's an engraving. "Taasha's voice was strange. "Do you want to know what it says ?"

Keeah looked at him. "You can read it ?" Her voice was surprised.

Taasha nodded.

"Very well then. Tell us what is written. "

_We were too late. _

The script ran.

_His army has destroyed Burzahom and Tur has suffered a similar fate. The winds that blow from my homeland bring only the smell of death and suffering. We fear that Fa Sang will also follow._

_Is there no stopping Him ? They say that there is another who can stop Him, a warrior who goes by the name of The Demon King. The Demon King's armies are gathering on the banks of the Azure Sea and we were going to join him. However, we cannot allow Fa Sang and all its secrets to fall into His hands. _

_I have persuaded my Lady Bastet to take the majority of our army and join the ranks of the rebels by the banks of the Azure Sea. I and a few others will go to Fa Sang through the secret path and join with the armies of Fa Sang and help fortify the island. _

_The reason I did this was because I feared that Fa Sang has already fallen. Two days ago a dove came bearing a message from Wadjet saying that all was well and His army had not yet reached Fa Sang. I do not trust Wadjet, his eyes shift under mine and he does not meet mine eyes. I fear that my Lady Bastet would be the victim of some treachery if she went to Fa Sang. _

_At least this way my people will have a future. My lady Bastet says that she will make another Tur. Mine eyes wish they could see that land, but this is the only way I know to keep my Lady Bastet safe from Him._

_It is I, Mehen, commander of the Bast Berserkers, wielder of the Scarlet Fang who writes thus. _

_It is I, Mehen, childhood playmate of Bastet, her most devoted lovesick slave who writes thus. _

Taasha stopped and looked up.

"The picture ... in Tur ..." Sudden comprehension dawned on Sotisku. "It was Bastet. They said that they were going to Fa Sang using a secret path. There must be a way to Fa Sang from here. "

Keeah's keen eyes however rested on Taasha's pallid countenance. "Taasha ?"

"In Ubasti we worship Mehen as the God of war. " Taasha spoke at last. "It is said it is he who founded the ranks of the Bast Berserker. " He ran a hand over the engravings. "He ...he was mortal! Bastet was mortal ! Everything I believed in was a lie ... "

"So Goddess Bastet was mortal. Big deal. "Suraco snorted. "But do not jump to conclusions before you know the entire story. For example, who was this _Him _? Who was this Demon King ? What is this Burzahom place ? Perhaps Mehen is called a God because he fought like one. Perhaps Lady Bastet's actions made her appear like a Goddess and as time passed people started to worship her as a Goddess. "

"That ... is possible. "Taasha agreed reluctantly.

"So even if she is a mortal there is no cause for you to loose faith in her. "Keeah said quietly. "She reestablished her kingdom, rebuilding it from the ashes and it endured for so many years. For that alone she has my respect. "

" Yes .. "Taasha colored. "It is just that my beliefs have never been shaken this much and I fear I overreacted. "

"That's all right. Now we should concentrate on finding that path to Fa Sang. "

Taasha looked at Keeah. " I believe that I might have found it. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading !

Please review !


	37. Chapter 33

Chapter 32:

Everything around him was painted in shades of red. The sky, the ground, the dismembered people that lay at his feet ... The putrid smell of rotten flesh wafted up to his nose and the moans of the wounded coupled with the strangely jubilant cry of the jackals echoed in his ears. He could see their shadowy forms slink around the periphery of the field, their fangs bared greedily, tongue lolling out eager to lap up the blood that gushed from the open wounds.

He moved ahead, disgusted and awed by the macabre dance of Death around him. Both man and beast had fallen under her scythe, like the slender stalks of wheat at the time of harvesting. He felt bile rise in his mouth watching the multitudes of half eaten skulls stare at him accusingly, their teeth bared at the irony of life so uselessly wasted.

He saw a warrior stand in front of him, his naked sword gleamed a little in the dull light and he could see blood drip from the edge of sword. His tattered bloodstained cloak flew in the wind and his dusty back air fell in disarray around his shoulders. He paused. There was something strange about the lone warrior ... something familiar.

He saw another figure approach the lone figure, limping a little. He could see the deep gashes on the other warrior's arms and the stained linen that formed a makeshift bandage around them. When the other warrior came closer he could see that the warrior was female with only her green eyes visible from behind her mask.

"We have won. " Her voice was strained.

The warrior gave a short cynical laugh. "Have we?"

"Yes. We have." Her voice was cold. "He knows now that we are a threat to his power. He will come."

"I know. "

"Well then ... You should rest my Lord and let our healers bandage your wounds. "

"Shinwa. "

"My Lord?"

"Call me Shinwa. "

_' ... Shinwa ... '_

Hotohori's eyes flew open. He felt a steady pressure on his shoulders and looked up at the face that hovered above him.

"Shizimi?"

"You were having a bad dream. " Shizimi sat down on the bunk opposite to his. "I thought I should wake you up. "

"Oh ... "

"You took a name. "

"I did?"

"Shinwa. "Shizimi frowned. "You said Shinwa. Who is he?"

Hotohori frowned, running a hand through his messy hair. _' I wish I knew. '_ He looked at Shizimi to find that familiar unreadable emotion in his eyes. "You know how dreams are, you hardly remember it when you wake up. "

"Yes. " Shizimi's smile was cynical. "That is true. "

Somehow Hotohori felt that they were no longer talking about his dream. The silence that had descended between the both of them was making him uneasy. He decided to turn the course of the conversation in safer channels.

"So. " He began with his most charming smile. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes." The cynical gleam never left his eyes. "I have a brother. "

"An younger brother?"

"No. "

"Oh, so you have an elder brother. " Hotohori smiled a little, suddenly remembering his lonely days at the castle. "You must have had a lot of fun together. "

Shizimi took a while to answer, and when he did, his expression was even more unreadable. "Hardly. He was being trained to take over the responsibilities of the family as its eldest son and heir. " His voice held a tinge of bitterness. "But he ... " He got up suddenly as if afraid that he had betrayed too much. "I only came here to wake you up and tell you that dinner is being served on the deck. "

He walked out. Hotohori watched him leave, frowning a little. It would seem that even after Nobu had vanished in the distant horizon, its dark shadow would forever chase Shizimi. During the last few days he had opened up, sometimes allowing a small smile to grace his features. But most of the times he would stand at the helm gazing at the sea, his expression shuttered. Even Lady Lee had failed to break his trust issues. It would seem that Nobu had left deep scars on his psyche. He had mentioned this to Menesku.

Menesku had raised his impassive gray eyes and shrugged.

_' I do not see why he should trust us my Lord. I do not trust him.'_

But then Menesku was suspicious of everybody. Lady Lee was much more vocal.

_' And I can only imagine what those awful men did to him. If only we did not have to bring thosemean men with us we could have made him forget all about Nobu. I don't think that he is so comfortable about leading those men to his homeland. I know I wouldn't want those smelly creeps anywhere near my home. '_

Hotohori pursed his mouth remembering how Izuke had insisted that five of his men accompany him to Fa Sang.

_" My Lord. " Izuke's voice was extremely courteous. "Pray understand my logic. Shizimi will not be there to lead you back to Nobu. You require a back up crew for that. "_

_Shizimi was standing beside him. Hearing Izuke's words he let out a short bitter laugh. " Cut to chase Izuke. You wish to see what kinds of treasure my land holds. "_

_"Do you blame me?"_

_"Not at all. " Shizimi turned at Hotohori. "Take his men my Lord. "_

_Hotohori was startled. " Are you sure? "_

_" Yes. Izuke let five of your best men accompany us. " He turned to go. "But do not get your hopes too high Izuke. Even though your men bring back tales of the wondrous things they will see, they will never be able to lead you to it. "_

_Izuke's eyes hardened and the smile on his lips deepened. " For the sake of your homeland, pray that it is so. " He turned towards Hotohori and executed a prim bow. " So, what have you decided?"_

_Hotohori's eyes met Menesku's and for a while a silent agreement seemed to pass between them. Then he spoke once more. " Speak plainly Izuke. You will not allow us to take a boat unless we let some of your men accompany us."_

_" No offense my Lord, but look at it this way. You scratch my back. I scratch yours. That's the way things work around here. "_

_"I see. " Hotohori smiled. "You want Fa Sang to be your base. "_

_"My Lord is wise. A fort protected by sea is much better than one protected by land. "_

_"I wish you luck with your quest. " Hotohori smiled coldly. "But if your men put one toe out of line then I will personally rip their heart out. "_

_Izuke's eyes twinkled. "You are most welcome to do so my Lord, but they will be on their best behavior. But you must also promise that you and your men will not harm them because I know that you have pledged to protect Shizimi's people. "_

_" If I have to chose, I will choose my people. " Hotohori's mouth curved into a lopsided smile. " I will not harm your people. "_

_' I will simply have Chulivey erase their memories. '_

_Izuke bowed again. "It is settled then. Godspeed and Good luck my Lord. "_

Hotohori flung the covers from over him and sat up. He needed to get some fresh air. He flung the heavy cloak over his shoulder and stepped outside. At once he was greeted by the biting cold winds and the damp kiss of the fog. Night had descended and the lanterns that hung from the mastheads overhead did little to dispel the pitch-black darkness that surrounded their vessel.

"You are up my Lord. "

Hotohori turned to look at Menesku. "Yes. " In the dull light of the flickering flames he saw that Menesku's brow was marred with a frown. "Is anything wrong?"

"For a sea which claims to be temperamental and tricky our journey is proceeding very smoothly. "

"And that is bad? "

"I never said it was bad my Lord. I was merely making an observation. " Menesku shrugged. "We should head down. Dinner is being served. "

"I thought it was being served on the deck. "

"In this weather? Surely you are joking my Lord. "

Hotohori turned towards Shizimi. He was at the helm, his eyes once more on the foggy sea. He sighed before turning his attention towards Menesku once more. "Let's go. "

A narrow set of stairs led down to the belly of the ship, which served as the pantry, and temporary sleeping quarters of the crew. A long rickety table was laid down at a side to serve as a dinner table when necessary.

"Hotohori." A cheerful voice greeted him.

His face broke into a smile. "Good evening Lady Lee. "

Lee patted an empty spot beside her. "Have a seat Hotohori. "

Hotohori took the place offered, a bit irritated that the place on her other side was occupied by Faraco. However Liang diverted him.

"Come 'ere ice block. "Liang called Menesku. "Meself is gonna teach you how to gamble. "

Menesku raised an eyebrow but took the seat offered. "Indeed. "His voice was long suffering.

However his attention was drawn by the lovely tinkle of laughter that came from beside him. Lee was laughing at something that Faraco said. He was entranced by the sparkle in her eyes and the soft curve of her petal like lips. Almost as if Lee felt his heated gaze on her, she turned slowly to meet his eyes.

Hotohori watched fascinated by the soft color that suffused her cheeks and the ridiculously demure shyness that leapt into her eyes. He had an unseemly desire to bend down and touch the pink of her cheeks with his lips.

"My Lord. "

He was more than irritated when Chulivey's call broke the spell. He turned towards her plastering an awfully fake smile on his face.

"Yes Chulivey. " His voice was polite. _' Damn you. '_

Chulivey looked unfazed. "There is something you should know. Something you should all know. " She fiddled with the vegetables in her soup. "Today afternoon, I detected a brief flare of ki. It was very faint and gone almost instantaneously. "

"Indeed. "Hotohori frowned. "I detected nothing unusual. "

"You see I had worked a spell to amplify my ki sensing capabilities. It enables me to sense ki fluctuations from a great distance. It is a variation of the locating spell. "

"Enough with the lessons already missy, move on. "Liang snapped. "Yer boring me. "

"Patience Liang. " Chulivey paused. "It was _his _ki. "

Hotohori's eyes narrowed. "Whose?"

"The Black warrior's!"

Hotohori felt an involuntary shiver run through Lee's frame. He suddenly felt angry at himself, at his inability to have protected Lee like she deserved to be. He had sworn to guard her and had failed when it mattered most.

"Are you sure Chulivey?" His voice held some of the anger he felt inside himself.

"That's the whole point. I am not absolutely sure; it was only for an instant. " Chulivey frowned. "And for a while I thought that I had imagined things. So I stewed on that for the entire afternoon wavering between whether I should disclose what I felt. Then I decided that we should be prepared for all circumstances, because is I had indeed sensed _his_ ki, then..."

"Then?"

"Then they have almost half a day lead on us. "

"That's terrible. " Lee's voice shook a little. "But, how did they know the way to Fa Sang? Where did they get a boat?"

Hotohori brow clouded. A pair of fathomless eyes holding the call of a mocking challenge in their depths floated before his eyes for a second.

_' Do you dare stop me Demon?' _

He had not realized that his eyes had begun to bleed red. _' Witch, I swear by Suzaku, you will regret your challenge. '_

"Well. " His mouth curved into a predatory smirk. "We all know that a confrontation is inevitable. It is only a matter of time till out blades cross again. "

"That ... is true. "Menesku agreed. "Though Lady Lee has a point. Where did they get that boat and map?"

Hotohori stared moodily at the bowl in front of him. His mind flew back to their encounter with the Black warrior on the Holy Mountain. He curled his fists into tight balls. Even after invoking the power of Suzaku he had to struggle to defeat him.

_' We should not be evenly matched. I am a seishi and he is not.' _He frowned. _' I should not have had any trouble defeating him. Yet I struggled to vanquish him. Am I that weak?'_

Unknowingly his eyes began to bleed red and his aura flared. He pushed the bowl away from him and got up. _' I need to rethink my strategy. '_

"Pardon me." Even to him his voice sounded like a pale shadow of his usual honeyed drawl. "I need to get some fresh air. "

He was gone before anybody could say anything.

Lee stared after him a little unsettled.

_' What's wrong with him?' _Her irritating inner voice quipped up. _' He is acting just like Tori does before his semesters. ' _

She turned a questioning eye towards Menesku. Menesku bestowed one of his rare smiles on her. "Do not be worried Lady Lee. My Lord is merely ... stressed. " He turned calmly at Liang and laid down his cards. "I win. "

_" **What ! "**_

"He says that he won. "Chulivey clarified looking up from the scroll.

"Yeah right. "Liang scowled. "Meself demands a rematch. "

Menesku yawned. "Fine. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori gripped the bulwark till his knuckles turned white. Turning his head up he took in the cold air deeply. He frowned.

_' All right. Time to think logically. ' _He closed his eyes. _' The Black Warrior is almost as powerful as I. And as much as I hate to accept it, we were pretty evenly matched. But he knew my weakness and exploited it with the efficiency of a surgeon's scalpel. Now, what could be his weakness ?'_

A slightly arrogant face with a pair of fathomless eyes came to his mind. He let off a short bitter chuckle.

_' Of course. Witch, you are his weakness, are you not ? ' _His mouth curved into a small cynical smile. _' Watch your back Witch, because this is one rematch I intend to win. ' _

He could almost see her lips curve up into a mocking smile and the mystery in her eyes deepen ...

_' Indeed. '_

He frowned. Unsheathing his blade he watched the dull yellow light dance on the naked steel, the hilt cold in his hands.

_' I need to regain my focus. ' _

He swung the sword in a wide arc, reveling in the swishing sound it made as it cut through the icy air.

... And then he was one with the naked steel in his hands and together they danced the dance of death in the semidarkness of the slippery deck. He moved with the grace of a panther, his movements showing the leashed violence that he deliberately kept in check.

When he stopped at last his back was drenched with sweat even in this weather and his face was flushed. He leaned on his sword panting a little, the dark cloak pooling around him. Vaguely, he became aware that he had an audience. But then all the men were down in the pantry, except for ...

"Shizimi ?"

Shizimi moved forward. Some light fell on his form but his face remained obscured by the darkness.

"You are ... impressive. "He said at last.

"T... Thank you. " Hotohori said quietly.

"What is troubling you ?"

Hotohori looked at him startled. "How did you know ?"

Shizimi chuckled. "My ... brother did the same when he was worried. "

"Oh ? Your brother is a swordsman ?"

"Yes. "

Hotohori could feel it happening. Shizimi was once again retreating behind thin wall of ice that he had built around himself.

"This is not enough. " He said abruptly. Anything to keep Shizimi from withdrawing into himself. Even baring part of his soul.

"What ?"

"This... " His voice was dissatisfied. "They all say that I rank among the best swordsmen in the lands. But ... " He paused sheathing his sword.

"But ?"

"I must become stronger. "

Shizimi's voice was unreadable. "You are a Prince my Lord. The best swords masters in the lands must have trained you, and yet you say that you are not strong enough. Such dearth of confidence in yourself hardly suits you my Lord. "

"But that is standard protocol. Each and every crown Prince is tutored by the best teachers available in the lands. But that doesn't make him the best. "

"It doesn't ? " Shizimi chuckled. "Many would think otherwise my Prince. "

"Well I do not know about others, but the one time I found myself in a real battle, I became painfully aware of the inadequacies in my skill. "Hotohori said hotly.

For a while both were silent, then Hotohori gave a low chuckle. "This is not how I wished our conversation to proceed. "

"Really ?" Shizimi's voice was amused.

"Yes. I have noticed how you tend to withdraw into yourself, I just wanted to break this wall that you have build around yourself. Instead, I kept babbling about my insecurities. "

There was a moment of silence and when Shizimi spoke his voice was mature and older than his years. "Walls when erected are not so easy to break down my Prince. " He chuckled dryly. " The last decent conversation I had was with my brother. " His voice was a little strange and Hotohori wished that he could see his face. "He always said that I was a better listener than a speaker. " He turned abruptly. "Good night my Prince. I must attend to the helm. We are entering tricky waters. "

Hotohori sighed. Just when he was beginning to think that he had made a crack in his icy fortress. Turning he went towards the cabin. He needed some extra cloaks. Tonight he would stand guard with Menesku.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah gazed into the transparent depths of the water. She was kneeling beside the tiny water body that Taasha had discovered earlier. A lazy wind flitted through the glade playing with the tips of the grass and lifting her wayward locks. She touched the still surface of the water with her fingers creating tiny ripples on the blue surface.

"You are saying that this pool is the way through which Mehen might have entered Fa Sang ?" Keeah turned at Taasha. "Are you sure ?"

Taasha knelt beside her. "I am not saying that I am sure Princess." He said quietly. "I am saying that there is a possibility that this might be the way. Besides I do not think that I could take the ship through that current. Going out the way we entered is simply out of the question. "He paused bending forward. "Look at that Princess. "

"What ?"

"There. Look at the very bottom. "

"I think a see something. " Keeah squinted her eyes. "It's a painting !"

Suraco bend forward until his nose touched the water surface. "By Seiryuu, so it is. This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder. "

Sotisku frowned, watching the worried and meaningful glances exchanged between Keeah and Suraco. "Okay. "He snapped. "Out with it. " He looked at Keeah. "What does he know that I don't know ?"

"A moment Sotisku. "Keeah held up her hands in a placatory manner. She looked at Taasha. "Tell me what you think. "

Taasha paused as if organizing his thoughts. Then he spoke. "What kind of a natural pool has an smooth marble bed with a painting on it ?"

"None that I know of. "

"There is more. I could not see the painting so well from up here and for a while it appeared to me to be similar to this. "He brought out an amulet from the depths of his clothes. It was tied around his neck by a thin golden chain. He took it off and handed it to Keeah.

Keeah took the amulet in the palm of her hands. She had never seen a metal similar to the one the amulet was made of. At first she had mistakenly assumed that it was made of silver, but silver did not shine with the colors of the rainbow when light fell on it. On it was carved the ferocious likeness of a snarling tiger in the most intricate detail.

"This is beautiful. "Sotisku's voice was awed.

"I know. "Taasha said, and for a while Keeah felt that there was the barest trace of bitterness in his voice. When he spoke again his voice was almost wistful. "Tao gave it to me. "

"Tao ?"Keeah was curious.

"He was my ... teacher. "Taasha's frowned and then shook his head as if to clear it of unpleasant thoughts. "Anyway, this is the crest of Bastet. See this. "He pointed at the strange carvings that ran along the edges of the amulet. "This is the motto of the people of Ubasti or at least ... it used to be. "

"What does it say ?"

"We will survive. "

Keeah turned the amulet over in her hands, suddenly feeling new strength flow in her veins. Yes, it was a motto a woman wanting to rebuild her kingdom from its ashes would adopt. It is a worthy motto for somebody who would have to swim against the tide and establish her niche in the world.

"We will survive. "She repeated to herself, before looking at Taasha. "I like that. "

"Enough with the philosophy. "Suraco cut in. "So, what exactly is the connection here ?"

"As I said before. " Taasha began. "I couldn't see it that well, so I decided to get a closer look. "

"Oh, so that's why your clothes were all wet. "Sotisku exclaimed.

"Don't interrupt. "Suraco said irritatibly.

"Stop it. Both of you. "Keeah snapped. "Taasha, please continue. "

"Yes of course. "Taasha continued. "Well, here's the interesting part. When I entered the pool, I was surprised to see that the walls were very smooth. Even though the walls are a little slippery, it does not have the ... earthy quality that a pond or a small pool has. Besides the painting was really intricate and it was on the floor of the pool and it was the crest of Bastet. "

"And your point is ?"

"This is not a natural pool. I believe its man made. First the painting was made and the water was used to fill the place. "

The was a moment of tense silence and then Suraco let out a low chuckle which rapidly turned into a full blown course of laughter. For a while the three of them stared at him and then Sotisku proceeded to check his pulse.

"He doesn't look sick. "Sotisku concluded.

"I am not sick you moron. "Suraco jerked his hand away. "This is brilliant. "

"He has officially lost it. "

"Oh shut up Sotisku. Here's a question for you princess. What does this place remind you of ?"

Keeah looked around. She frowned. "It has the appearance of a forest, but, I don't know, it looks more like that garden my father built for my mother because she liked trees so much. "

"And why is that ? "

"This place is tame. "

"Right !" Suraco pointed around. "This place is too damn tame. "

"Are you trying to say that this entire scenario is somehow man-made ?" Taasha began doubtfully.

"Ah ! Finally ! Somebody who can match my intelligence !"

"So why don't you don't you make it clear to us less intelligent people ?" Sotisku said dryly.

"Okay. This is going to take a while. "Suraco began. "We have just found out that Tur was ruled by a queen named Bastet. Also you say that you found a painting at the bottom of the pool that is similar to the crest of Bastet. "

"He already said he did. "

"Shut up Sotisku. Now, here's what I think. That crest which is now known as the crest of Bastet was actually the crest of the kingdom of Tur. We have automatically assumed that Fa Sang was an autonomy. But, I think that Fa Sang actually owed suzerainty to Tur. It had a governor, this Wadjet fellow and perhaps a small independent army. But, it depended largely on Tur for its defense. "

"Yes, that is definitely a possibility. "Keeah frowned, remembering her vision and the inscription on the stone. "That is why Lady Bastet was heading with all her force to Fa Sang to reinforce its defense. Besides, Fa Sang surrounded as it is, with tricky waters, currents and treacherous rocks, would be the perfect place from where to plan a counter-attack. "

"Unless of course, it had already fallen. "Taasha said quietly. "Lord Mehen seemed to be pretty sure that they were being lured into a trap. "

"Of course, the very thing that could work as Fa Sang's advantage could also work as its disadvantage." Keeah's lips curved into a small smile. "Once this _He _had succeeded in taking Fa Sang, he could have transformed it into a virtual prison, letting no news reach Lady Bastet other than the ones _He_ wanted. "She paused frowning . "It would be easy to lay a trap especially if the news came from someone trustworthy ... "

"Yes. "Suraco smiled. "Someone like Wadjet. Which makes me wonder if he was so trustworthy after all ? Anyway, that isn't the point here. "He paused for breath and then continued. "First of all, the temperature of this place is not at all in accordance with the temperature outside. It is warm, so much so that we don't need our fur cloaks at all. How is that possible ?"

He looked up pointing at the sky. "Look up. You see a foggy sky that is slowly turning dark. But fog always hangs over the ground, so when I and Princess went up to investigate that, we found that what we had assumed to be the sky is actually the ceiling of this place. This is an enclosed area !"

Sotisku looked up and then pointed around. "Are you trying to say that all this ... is an illusion ?"

"No. "Suraco said somberly. "Well at least I don't think so. "He ran a hand through his hair. "But enchanted or not, this island is artificially modified. I think that this was a secret path to Fa Sang known only to the King or Queen of Tur or somebody they trusted a lot. "

"Mehen. "Taasha said quietly.

"Right. "

"Hmm. "Keeah's mouth was pursed into a thin line. "If this is what the knowledge of Fa Sang achieved, then I have no doubt that this _He _would try to acquire it. I know I would. After all, knowledge is power. "

There was a moment of silence and for a while they contemplated on that. At last Sotisku broke the silence with a nervous chuckle. "My sensei used to say that knowledge is like fertilizer. A little of it makes a plant bloom but too much of it makes it wither away because it does not know what to do with it. "

"An interesting analogy. "Suraco grinned. "But come on ... fertilizer ?"

"Well ... Hui- san did become a little senile towards the end. "

Keeah chuckled. "Anyway, let's give that a rest now. Taasha, you say that this pool might hide the path to Fa Sang. "

Taasha nodded. "Perhaps it is better that I show you. "

Keeah nodded shrugging out of her cloak. Taasha gave a graceful dive into the still waters swimming down to its bottom. Keeah followed, the waters parted to receive her in its fluid embrace.

The water was cold and refreshing, and the pool quite deep. Keeah looked up once. It would seem that Suraco and Sotisku were peering down at its depths, their faces appearing distorted through the water. She turned her attention towards the painting at the bottom.

Suraco was beginning to feel more than a little impatient. Sotisku was sitting on a flat rock at the side of the pool, carefully sorting his medicines into small ampoules. The light was beginning to fade casting their surroundings into twilight.

_' What is taking them so long ?' _Suraco paced at the edge of the pool.

The surface of the pool was disturbed and Keeah broke through the water gasping a little. Her eyes were shining as she pulled herself up on the bank.

"This is it Suraco. "She rubbed the water out of her face. "I think that _that _painting is lock. I think we have stumbled across a secret entrance into Fa Sang. Somebody up there really likes us. "

"They do ?" Suraco was not convinced. "If that is the lock, then pray how do you intend to open it ?"

"Hmm. "Keeah frowned. "Taasha, could you please hand me your amulet once more ?"

She turned the amulet over in her hands. Then she turned at Sotisku and Suraco. "The painting at the bottom is indeed similar to this. However, there is one big circle in the middle and four smaller circles surround the bigger circle, one each in the directions north, south, east and west respectively. The painting on the each of the circles is similar to this one. Now here's the interesting part. "

She paused a while before continuing. "Each of the smaller circles is a little elevated from the floor level. It is not very discernable from up here where it would appear like an ordinary decoration. Even down there they would appear like an artists whim at the first glance. But, each of those circles can be moved. There are like wheels and can be turned in the left and right direction !"

"And your point is ?" Suraco was intrigued.

"It is a lock. "It was Taasha who spoke. "Such locks are used in my la ... Ubasti ... to guard forbidden places. The wheels when moved in a definite left-right combination each will unlock the main door. "

"So even if this is an lock, then where do we get the combination pattern ?" Sotisku probed.

"It is usually drawn on the lock itself. "Taasha said quietly. "Unfortunately, only the priests can interpret it. I am no priest, so I will be of little use in determining the combination. I ... am sorry. "

"Whatever for ?" Suraco gaped. "Your priests are not super intelligent. They just know where to look. I am going to see if I can find something useful. "

Shrugging out of the thin cloak that he had carelessly thrown over his shoulder he dived into the water. Keeah laid a hand on Taasha's shoulders.

"Do not look so doubtful my freind. "She smiled. "Suraco is very observant. Besides he has a keen eye for detail, which is what makes him such a great illusion master. "

"Just don't tell _him _that " Sotisku said dryly. "His ego might get too big to handle. "

"I won't ." Taasha chuckled.

The sky was nearly dark now and the Keeah saw that the rocks that was carelessly arranged around the pool was beginning to glow with a soft blue light creating the illusion that the clearing was bathed in moonlight.

She frowned. _' This is just like Tur. I wonder ... '_ She strained her senses, but still she could not detect any hostile ki in the vicinity. It still troubled her that she had been unable to detect Sairi's presence in Tur. _' That's two times up till now that I have fallen short. Once was the time when that strange creature attacked Chulivey. I knew that something was there, but I was unable to pinpoint its location and the second time is Sairi ... Apparently, I am not as well honed as I assumed myself to be."_

The was a small ripple at the surface and Suraco broke through. He pushed the wet hair out of his face and paddled to the shore. His eyes were shining. "Umm, Taasha, you said that the words _We Will Survive _is engraved on the edges of the amulet you have. Is it written on the painting as well ?"

"Yes. "Taasha said. "Exactly in the same way it is engraved on my amulet. "

"Could you show it to me ?"

"Certainly. "

Both of them dove under the water again.

"At this rate we are going to need cough and cold medicines. "Sotisku frowned. "By the way princess, did you know that there is no real medicine for common cold. "

"No. "Keeah sat beside him looking at the neat range of vials he had arranged on the stone. "What's all this ?"

"Well, I have prepared a set of elementary medicines for each one of us, incase we get separated. " Sotisku said gravely. "Mioko said that these vials were made of an enchanted glass that doesn't break. I thought it would be wise if each of us kept an small supply of medicine with us. "

Keeah smiled. "A good idea Sotisku. " She patted his hand. "Don't worry. We will try not get separated. "

Sotisku smiled. The water at the surface was disturbed again as Suraco and Taasha broke through the surface. Suraco was grinning triumphantly. "We found it. " He pulled himself onto the shore. "Its freaking brilliant. "

"Care to elaborate. "Keeah was curious.

"Certainly. "He wiped the water out of his face. "The amulet and the painting are similar in all aspects. In both the words _we will survive _are written as follows; _we _in the northwest quadrant, _will _in the northeast quadrant and _survive_ in the south. The design between these words is also the same except for a small portion right under the three of the smaller wheels. The ones in the north, east and west respectively. It is a very small portion with a very minute color change. Then I noticed that the three designs were different and they had a pattern that occurred at a regular frequency, some curving a little towards the left and others towards the right. "

He took a deep breath and continued. "So, I began to think that those were the combination. Taasha care to take up the reins of the topic ?"

"Certainly. "Taasha smiled. "When Suraco pointed that out to me I took a closer look. To my surprise I realized that the pattern that Suraco had pointed out was actually a code used by the Bast Berserkers to denote left and right directions. Tao had once told me that a long time ago, at a time of grave crisis, the Berserkers were considered as the Elite fighting troops of Ubasti and they used a special code to communicate with each other. This code was derived from an ancient script known only to the ruling family of Ubasti. Now, most of that script is lost. However, I ... was fortunate enough to receive the patronage of one of the few who can still be considered as a true Bast Berserker. "

"So we found the code. "Suraco grinned happily. "But wait there is more. Which code belonged to which wheel ? How would we know that ?"

"I suppose you will tell us. "Sotisku said quietly.

"Yes. That I will ! The color. Each of the patterns was a slight variation of a single color, those colors match with the color of the paintings on the smaller wheel. The code on the east is for the wheel in the west, the one in the north is for the wheel in the east and the one in the west is for the wheels in the north and south directions. "Suraco shook his head. "Bloody brilliant. These people were so freaking brilliant. "

"Has it occurred to you that it means more difficult traps and puzzles ?"Sotisku chuckled darkly.

"Of course I do. "Suraco flicked his hair. "Nobody said that releasing Seiryuu was going to be easy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The semi dark room was heavy with the smell of incense. A lazy wind played wantonly in the pristine white lace curtains that hung from the curving stone columns. The meager yellow light from the few braziers that hung from the ornamental brackets on the walls danced on the polished surface of a mirror kept in the middle of the room.

A female sat in front of the mirror gazing into its depths. Her soft pink lips curved up into a small cynical smile.

"Ah, so the players gather once more. "Her voice was like heady wine, honeyed and sensuous. "Now all we can do is wait. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading !

Please review !


	38. Chapter 34

Chapter 33:

Keeah frowned watching Suraco painstakingly turn the wheels around the painting. She had her doubts about the success of this plan, but this was the only option they had at the present moment. Suraco gave a last turn before looking at Keeah and inclining his head a bit.

Keeah's brow clouded. _' It is done. Now all we can do is wait.'_

For a while nothing happened and Keeah was beginning to feel a little apprehensive. Then she saw the painting slide aside noiselessly revealing a tunnel that plunged vertically downwards.

_' It worked!'_

She swam up to the surface with the others and paused there for a while filling her lungs with air before diving underneath the cool waters.

The tunnel was narrow and led vertically downwards. Its walls appeared to be smooth and suffused the water with a strange phosphorescent blue glow. Keeah could feel her lungs almost burst with the need for air and her limbs were feeling heavy and tired.

Ahead of her she could see Taasha rear upwards.

_' Maybe he found a path to the surface.'_

Desperation fuelled her limbs and she followed him. Here the tunnel suddenly ended in a smooth wall, doing a ninety-degree turn and rearing upwards. She swam upwards breaking the glassy surface panting and drawing large gulps of air into her starved lungs. Vaguely she pulled herself on dry land, collapsing on the cold ground trying to orient herself.

She felt Sotisku stretched out by her side, panting and out of breath. After sometime he sat up and smiled a little sheepishly.

"Well that was most uncomfortable. For a while I thought that there was no way out. "

Keeah had to agree that for a while even she had felt that way. "But we made it. "

"Yeah." Sotisku's voice was mildly surprised. "We did."

Now that her head had cleared comparatively she looked around. They seemed to be a large room in the middle of which resided the square pool. The tunnel opened into this pool. A narrow path surrounded this pool and it was there where they were sitting at the present moment. The room was dimly lit by the blue phosphorescent glow that emanated from the wall. Again she had the sensation of being in the land of perpetual twilight.

On further inspection she found that several channels that emptied their nonexistent trickle of brackish water into the pool spliced the path. These channels led into several dark tunnels, with a narrow path running parallel to the channels and vanishing into the darkness. At all there were six of these tunnels providing them with six possible paths.

"What is this place?"Suraco frowned looking around. "This looks like an elaborate drainage system. Is this a sewer?"

"Possibly. "Taasha said quietly. "Ubasti also has an extensive drainage system. But it is the priests who know about it extensively. "

"Your priests seem to be hogging all the knowledge of your people. " Sotisku said scornfully.

"As Lady Keeah said, knowledge is power. To share their knowledge with the common people would cause them to loose the power they wield. "Taasha said darkly. _' Pompous, hypocritical fools.' _

"One must never draw the leash so tightly that it might break. "Keeah said quietly. "However, lets not

Get sidetracked. Which way do we take?"

Which way indeed?

They all looked at the different tunnels, each appearing more forbidding than the next. It would be difficult to choose.

"No wonder the batty old woman chose this place. "Sotisku groaned. "This place is a freaking maze. "

"Yes, we are spoilt for choices." Keeah grinned.

"That way. "Taasha said abruptly pointing at one of the tunnels.

"Why?"

Taasha walked over to the tunnel he had pointed out, crossing over the shallow channel, its mucky water hardly wetting his feet. He crouched at the entrance and placed a clawed hand on the wall.

"This is a mark left by a Bast Berserker. "He explained. "It signals the other berserkers to take this path. This path might lead us to Fa Sang. "

Suraco walked up to him squinting his eyes to see what had caught Taasha's vision. "Wow, you really have sharp eyes. "

"Yes. But then again, I am not human. "

"Yes and we are grateful for your not so human senses. "Suraco grinned. "Let's proceed because time is one luxury we do not have. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"My Lord. "

Hotohori looked up. Between the dense fog that floated over the slippery deck of the ship and the dim light of the lanterns that hung from the mastheads he had trouble discerning the man's features. But he recognized the voice. It was one of the five men that Izuke had insisted accompany him.

"Timur. "He addressed the man. "Is there a problem?"

"My Lord, I am considered an apt sailor. "Timur's voice had a deep sonorous quality to it.

There was some truth in Timur's words. During the last few weeks he and the rest of the men that Izuke had foisted on them proved their usefulness many times. They were, as Izuke had said they will be, on their best behavior and if Hotohori did not know the real nature of these men he would have been fooled into believing that they were indeed honest sailors.

"I have no doubt about that Timur. "He pulled the cloak closer around him, his breath rising in a mist in front of his face. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Timur gulped, as if hesitating, and then began. "I have commandeered many vessels, I know the Ku Youg Sea well. "

"I believe you do. Your profession demands it. "

"That it does my Lord, but there are parts of the Ku Youg Sea that even we dare not venture."

"And your point is?"

"It is called the Devil's circle. "

"Interesting name. "

Timur was not amused. "Ships disappear. Sometime they turn up, the cargo intact but the crew missing, blood splattered all over the wooden planks. "

"Some sailor's tale I believe. "

"I saw one with mine own eyes. "Timur said quietly. "What kind of pirate kills the crew but does not take the cargo? We do not kill the crew of the ships we plunder. "

"You sell them as slaves. "Hotohori said sarcastically.

"Slaves fetch a good price. "Timur said simply.

There was a simple sincerity with which he narrated his words that made Hotohori think that he was telling the truth. "It would seem that you are not on the top of the food chain on the Ku Youg Sea. "

"Not in the Devil's circle we are not my Lord and the route we are following leads straight into it. "

Hotohori frowned. "Indeed?"

Timur nodded slowly. "I thought that it would be prudent to warn you my Lord. "

"Very well. I will look into this. "

Timur nodded slowly and walked away. Hotohori rubbed his cold hands together. _' Devil's circle. Interesting name. Timur must be keeping a chart to map the route to Fa Sang. Even though he failed to mention that little detail, he seemed to be telling the truth as far as the disappearance of the ships were concerned. '_

He pulled the cloak closer to himself and walked up to Shizimi. At the sound of his feet Shizimi turned his head.

"My Lord?"

Hotohori came abreast him, standing at his side at the bow of the ship. "Nice night. "

In the semidarkness Hotohori saw his lips twitch. "Yes. "His voice was amused. "Excellent weather might I add. "

Hotohori chuckled. Then his face became serious. "Is there any fancy name to the sea surrounding your land?"

"Not that I know of. "

"Devil's circle. "

"Is that what they call it? How very unoriginal. "

"Timur says that ships disappear. "

"The sea surrounding Fa Sang is quite, shall I say, treacherous. It is like a watery maze, riddled with whirlpools, currents, submerged rocks and all the unpleasant tricks that Nature could have thought of. So, it is not entirely impossible for ships to disappear if they do not know the way. The sea will have swallowed them up. They may call it the Devil's circle or whatever they please, but the fact remains that it is a barrier that Nature herself has erected to guard Fa Sang. "

"That barrier can be breached if one knows how."

There was a moment of silence. "Any barrier can be breached if you know how. "Shizimi's voice was quiet.

Silence descended once again and Hotohori was beginning to feel more than a little uneasy. Then Shizimi spoke again. "Do you know why those people are accompanying us?"

Hotohori pondered on what he should say and then decided on the truth. "Izuke wants to make another Nobu out of Fa Sang. "

"You know?"

"Yes. "

"And yet you agreed to let them come along. "

"Yes. "Hotohori pursed his lips.

"Knowing what would befall Fa Sang? Knowing that the knowledge of Fa Sang should never fall into the wrong hands?"

"It won't. "

"I know. "

"You do?" It was Hotohori's turn to be surprised.

"I never knew that you had such a poor opinion of my intelligence. " Shizimi chuckled. "Izuke is no fool. Once he came to know about Fa Sang, he would not stop until he has spread his tentacles on its soil. He would not let you take the ship unless you agreed to his demands. You made the best of a bad bargain. But, do not worry, they will not be able to lead Izuke and his merry men back to Fa Sang. They are more likely to end up gobbled by the Devil's circle. "He paused. "Too bad, I almost ... liked Izuke. "

Hotohori frowned. He had to admit that there was something remotely likeable about Izuke. But somehow he felt he wouldn't be too disappointed to see Izuke die. He was not _that _likeable.

"Here's a question for you Shizimi, if by any dumb luck any ship does reach Fa Sang, what do you do with its crew?" Hotohori asked. "Do you kill them all?"

"Kill them?"Shizimi's voice was amused. "Why bother? It is so much easier to manipulate their memories. "

"Timur says one of the ships that had disappeared turned up with everything untouched but the crew. "

"Could you maybe clear it up a little?"

"Better ask Timur himself. "He called out to the man. "Timur, come here and tell us about the ship which turned up with all its crew dead. "

Timur paused before resting a dull brown eye on Shizimi. "Not dead my Lord. "There was a tinge of defiance in his voice. "Missing. But there were signs of a violent struggle on boat and wooden planks were caked with dried blood. That ship had a rich cargo, jewels and stuff. It was scattered all over the ship but no one had touched a tiny scarp. "

Hotohori saw Shizimi's knuckles turn white. "You lie. "

"No. It was hardly a month ago. "

"A month ago?" Shizimi's voice was hard. "Are you sure?"

"Positively. "

"But, that means I was in Nobu then. Why didn't I know anything about it?"

"You were in the slave quarters. "

"Isolation. "

"Sung's orders. "

"Indeed. " Shizimi turned at the sea once more.

Hotohori dismissed the man and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Shizimi.

"That is not the way of my people. " Shizimi said quietly. "It does not make sense. "

"Well I do not think that he has the creativity to imagine that tale. "

"One of the reasons we are glad for the Nature's protection is because Fa Sang does not house war like people. True, we have a small force, but I am unsure as to how long they will last in a real battle. Fa Sang has not been required to defend herself for many centuries. We have forgotten the taste of blood."

"You have?"

"Not entirely perhaps, but, suppressed in our subconscious. Still, people do not turn into savages overnight. "

"And your point is?"

"I do not know what to think. "

Hotohori saw a shade of white around Shizimi's mouth and his eyes appeared glassy.

"I guess we should be on our guard then. "Menesku's calm voice addressed them both.

"How much did you overhear?"Hotohori queried.

"Most of it. "He shrugged. "Savage or not, we have to go to Fa Sang. There is no point in speculating on what we will run into when we land there, unless of course you plan to sink us before that. "He smiled at Shizimi.

"Menesku!" Hotohori said hotly.

"I do not plan to sink you Menesku. "A small smile played on Shizimi's lips. "I will bring you unharmed to Fa Sang. "

"I am sure you will. "Menesku agreed. "My Lord, you should rest. I will keep watch for now. "

"Fine. "Hotohori stalked off in the direction of the cabin.

"You do not trust me much, do you?" Shizimi fixed his eyes on Menesku.

Menesku raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

Shizimi chuckled. "Indeed. Should you?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah saw that the tunnels were lined with the same kind of material as the main room. It emanated a similar glow. As Sotisku put it...

"By Seiryuu, it would have been better if this place was totally dark. This glow makes me feel we have strayed into the land of the dead. "

Keeah couldn't help but agree with him.

The walls of the tunnels were extraordinarily smoothed, cold and slightly damp to touch, silent except for the slight patter of their feet as they walked on the stone floor. The narrow path they followed ran by the side of a now nearly dry channel that had once emptied its contents in the pool that resided in the main room they had left behind.

The tunnel twisted and turned endlessly taking them deeper and deeper into some unknown territory. Her nerves were stretched to their limit and she began to feel wary of her shadow. The almost non-existent sound of their feet appeared thunderous in the silence of the tunnel.

Keeah could not repress the shiver that ran through her form. For some unknown reason the hair at the nape of her neck rose. She strained her senses but she could detect nothing. Ahead of her Taasha had stopped gripping the smooth handle of his halberd. His back was stiff and a low threatening growl reverberated from deep within his chest.

It was almost instinctually that she flung up a barrier to shield herself from the thing that came whizzing at them, violently cutting through the darkness. Keeah felt the air around her cackle with dark malevolent magic as the missile shattered on her shield. Her shield frizzled but held true.

"What the hell!" Suraco growled looking around. He could not see their assailants and if the large balls of dark fire did not continuously crash into their shield he would have thought that they imagined it all.

"Its a trap. "Sotisku frowned. "Have we activated some sort of defense mechanism? "

"No." Keeah gritted her teeth. "I can feel magic all round me. We are being attacked. "

Taasha was crouched in front of her, ready to leap at their unknown assailant. His nose twitched. "This air smells of decay. "His voice was a low growl. "Such is the smell of a graveyard. "

Sotisku gripped his staff harder. "I wish you would not say such things Taasha. "

He had hardly finished when an eerie laughter floated over them. It was not even possible to describe it or believe that it could come from something remotely human. It was shrill mocking laughter that echoed through the tunnels, washing over them like something unclean.

Keeah was never more repulsed. She gritted her teeth and concentrated on the source of the sound. At first she detected nothing between keeping up the shield and fending off the fireballs. Then she felt a deeper shadow move in the darkness.

It came in a slow bumbling step, something akin to a rag thrown over its shoulders. Its tattered remains hung over its white skeletal frame with its dark hood covering its face. Somehow it managed to remain in the shadows of the semi dark place, blending into the shadows perfectly. It raised a thin white hand letting a ball of dark energy form at the edge of its skeletal fingers.

Keeah's mouth curved into a snarl. _' I've got you now.'_

By the volume of Taasha's growls she understood that he had spotted their assailant too. He leapt gracefully, his halberd making a graceful arc before being buried deep into the thing's chest. Dark, putrid blood oozed from the wound as Taasha wrenched the weapon out.

"Berssseker ... "

The voice that emanated from the creature was raspy, rusted like the lock that has not been used for many years, but it might have been at once time ... human. The one word that emanated from its mouth was tinged with surprise before it folded into a heap.

Delicately Taasha poked the mass with the edge of his halberd. "They are not that powerful, they just have a really good camouflage. "He paused. "What was it anyway?"

Keeah knelt in front of the robe, gently probing it with the edge of her katana. Nothing was left but the ragged cloak and Keeah could still feel the remnants of magic pulsate around it. Magic that made her feels dirty. She moved the cloth aside, underneath it was something solid. It was a gold manacle engraved with strange carvings.

Behind her Suraco drew a sharp breath. Sotisku knelt besides her stretching out his hand curiously.

"Don't touch it. "Suraco's voice was sharp and quite unlike himself.

Sotisku withdrew his hand turning towards Suraco. "What?"

"I said don't touch it. "

"Chill Suraco. Do not get so worked up. "

"He has reason to be worried Sotisku. Look carefully at those inscriptions on the manacle. I have seen similar inscriptions before." Keeah said gravely. "I know what attacked us. I did not know that such magic existed. "

"What are you talking about?"Sotisku was confused.

"We were attacked by a lich. "

"Lich?" Sotisku gulped. "Are you sure? Aren't they supposed to be a myth?"

"So was Fa Sang. "Suraco said dryly.

"Pardon me. "Taasha cut in. "I am at a loss here. What exactly is a Lich?"

"Anything that is born must die. Such is the law of Nature. A Lich tries to defy this law by forcibly binding his body together with the help of magic even after death. "Suraco explained prosaically.

"Its not dead?"Taasha glanced at the heap of clothing.

"Now it is. "Keeah said quietly. "You see Taasha, a Lich can prolong his life, but he cannot be immortal. He can be killed. However, this is a very high level of necromancy and for a person to successfully carry it out one must be very skilled. Evil, but skilled. So, it is my guess that you took him ... it ... by surprise. "

"Surprise?"

"Yes. "Keeah said thoughtfully. "For something that wants to live so fiercely it capitulated pretty easily don't you think?"

"Perhaps it wanted to die. "

"No. "Suraco was very pale. "There is a price to pay for everything, even for this cursed life. What do you think the price is?"

Taasha shivered. "Somehow, I do not think I want to know. "

"They sacrifice their soul and all that is left behind is an empty shell bound together by the foulest magic known to man. They are left to drag the unfeeling rotting carcass for all eternity, left with nothing but their hunger. "

"Hunger? For what?"

"After a few centuries most Liches loose their purpose, forgetting what they have lusted for and are left with only the instinct to survive. Which is why they are supposedly difficult to kill and which is why we think that you surprised it."

Taasha gripped the handle tightly. "That's terrible. "

"Yes. " Suraco smiled darkly. "But remember, this is a path they chose of their own free will. Do not waste your pity on them. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

An insistent tug at his shoulders drew Hotohori of his light slumber. He opened a blurry eye and focused on the face in front of him.

"Menesku?"

Menesku straightened. "We have arrived at Fa Sang my Lord. "

Hotohori was instantly awake. "We have?" He stood up and languorously stretched himself yawing a little.

"We have. "Menesku paused at the door. "We are about to enter the dock. "

He looked around. The bunks were empty. "They are all outside. "Menesku answered his unspoken question. "They woke up sometime ago. "

"And I slept through that?" Hotohori massaged his head. "And here I was thinking that I was a light sleeper. "

"You were stressed my Lord. "Menesku said calmly. "And ... tired. "His gray eyes softened a bit. "You should not be so worried my Lord, what will be, will be. "

"Menesku since when did you start to believe in fate?"

"I don't. I was just trying to cheer you up. "

Hotohori chuckled. "Well you succeeded. Let's go outside. "

When he stepped outside he was surprised to see the sun shining cheerfully on the slippery deck, its warm rays bringing a much needed succor from the biting cold that had assaulted them from so long. He stepped up beside the bulwark drawing in the cool air.

It would seem that they had suddenly come into a stretch of clear blue water in the middle of which Fa Sang resided like a precious pearl. They had suddenly broken through the thick wall of fog to come out into a circle of calm waters, where the rays of the sun licked their upturned faces and the cool wind raised their unruly locks.

The ship slowly pulled into the dock coming to rest parallel to the stone jetty that jutted out from the main land. Hotohori saw several men rush out of the small stone houses that were dotted around the jetty, their faces wavering between surprise and animosity.

Shizimi favored Hotohori with a lopsided smile. "Welcome to Fa Sang my Lord. "

Hotohori chuckled. "Somehow the welcoming party of your island doesn't look so welcoming. "

"That's only because they are not used to having visitors. "Shizimi waved his hand giving out sharp orders to dock the ship in the proper manner. "Don't worry. " His voice had some strange emotion in them. "The warriors of Fa Sang are dead, all that is left are mere ... shadows. "

Hotohori looked at him startled. "What are you trying to say? "

"Circumstances have made me ... pessimistic. " Shizimi said quietly. "Let's us step on Fa Sang my Lord."

Without waiting for Hotohori's answer he walked down the sloping plank to alight lightly on the jetty. Several men crowded around him, there faces hostile, voices raised in a threatening whisper.

"You should follow my Lord. "

Hotohori glanced at Menesku. "I will. "

He walked down the plank to join Shizimi. "Is everything all right Shizimi?"

"My people are simply thrilled to see me. "Hotohori did not miss the sarcasm in his voice or the palpable mistrust that hung over them.

"We are happy to see you return Shizimi. "It was a man with graying hair who spoke up. "But why have you led strangers to violate the sanctity to our land?"

Hotohori could see the end of Shizimi's mouth curve up into a scornful smile but before he could say anything there was a small commotion at the back of the crowd. A sudden hush fell upon the gaggle before they parted like a curtain to reveal the figure at the back.

The figure walked ahead with small graceful steps, her skirts rustling as she moved.

Shizimi bowed a little when the woman stopped in front of them. "My Lady Freya. "

Freya put out a delicate white hand and tentatively touched Shizimi's arm. "Shizimi? Is it really you?" Ruby red lips curved into a small smile. "I thought that you would never return. "

Shizimi held her hands between his own, the slightly scornful edge did not completely disappear from the edges of his mouth. "I thought that I would never put a foot on Fa Sang either. "

Freya lifted a wrathful sea-green eye to meet Shizimi's. "What an awful thing to say Shizimi. " There was something very intimate about her smile. "I am glad that you are back. "

"Are you?" The scorn in Shizimi's eyes deepened. "These _strangers_ have helped me reach Fa Sang. Are you _still _glad to see me Lady Freya? Even after I have led strangers to _defile _this land?"

Freya turned her eyes towards Hotohori as if noticing him for the first time. A slight blush rose to her rosy cheeks. "Pardon me. It was very rude of me, but I was so overwhelmed ... I am Lady Freya, high priestess of Fa Sang. "

Hotohori had taken his time to observe Freya. He had never seen so flawless a beauty. A white robe fell over her body frothing around her ankles, bringing out her milk and roses complexion. A elegant neck supported an oval shaped face framed in by blue black curls that fell in wanton abundance to her waist, held in some resemblance of order by two diamond pins. Her eyes were placed under delicately arched eyebrows, hemmed in by absurdly long lashes and were green like the waters of the sea that surrounded Fa Sang. Yes, the Gods had spent a lot of time in shaping this vision of beauty in front of him.

He bowed. "Greetings Lady Freya. I am Hotohori. "

"Hotohori?" Freya repeated the name thoughtfully, and then a small serious smile adorned her face. "Welcome. Allow Fa Sang to offer you her hospitality. "

Several agitated murmurs rose from all sides.

"But Lady Freya ... "

"They are strangers..."

Freya raised a hand, effectively silencing the crowd. "Be quiet. These men have braved the Ku Youg Sea to return one of our own to us. Is this how we show our gratitude?"

"Don't thank us just yet my Lady. "Hotohori cut in somberly. "I am afraid that our assistance was largely motivated by selfish reasons. You see I am in dire need of help and Fa Sang is the only place that I can find it. "

"Indeed. "Freya moved ahead. "Shall we discuss this over some refreshment, at the main castle. "She waved her hand pointing its slender fingers at the mountain that stood with forbidding majesty at the center of the island.

"That would be nice. "Hotohori smiled. "Could some of my companions accompany me?"

"Certainly. "

Hotohori turned at Menesku. Menesku nodded. Turning towards the rest of the crew he called Chulivey and Liang aside.

"Myself, Faraco and Lady Lee will accompany My Lord Hotohori to the main castle. You and Chulivey will stay here. "

"And why should meself stay here while ya lounge comfortably at the castle?" Liang said glumly.

"Because I can trust you to guard my back. "Menesku said simply.

Well, coming from Menesku _that _was a compliment of high order, really high order. Liang flushed. "Well, yeah ... whatever. Just bring back some sake for meself. "

Menesku looked at Chulivey who nodded slightly.

"Be careful. "She said.

"I will. "He turned at Faraco. "Faraco, Lady Lee, this way please. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After that encounter their progress through the serpentine tunnels deeper into the bowels of Fa Sang proved pretty much uneventful. Somehow they felt that this was like the calm before the coming of a storm. They stretched their senses to fathom what beast lay within the calm silence of the melancholy glowing tunnels.

The tunnel ended abruptly in a platform that jutted out in the middle of a clear blue pool. It was quite deep but the water was so clear that they could see the bottom of the pool through the sapphire surface. There was a broken lever at the end of the platform.

Suraco kneeled down in front of the lever. "Moving this might have at one time caused a bridge to join this platform with the platform at the other end. "He observed pointing at a similar platform at the other end of the rectangular pool.

"Look. "Taasha's pointed. "There's another lever on the other platform. Perhaps it still works. "He turned at Keeah. "Shall I go and investigate whether it works Princess?"

Keeah looked up, her forehead marred with a frown. "No, I will. "

"But ... "

Keeah silenced him with a calm look, before diving gracefully into still waters. The waters parted to receive her in its fluid embrace. Powerful stokes cut through the water as she made for the other shore.

Vaguely she became aware of Sotisku shouting.

"Get out of the water Princess!"

She felt something curl around her legs abruptly pulling her down in under the suddenly vicious fluid. Cold clammy hand grappled at her sides, pulling her down in the red fluid filling her mouth with the metallic taste of blood.

_' Blood?'_ She struggled against the bonds. _' Wasn't this water?'_

Screams echoed around her. Screams of mortal agony and pain like the ones that come from the mouth of some disembodied soul being tortured in the everlasting fires of Hell. The white hands that grappled her seemed to hold onto her with a vengeance determined to draw her into the pits of hell from where they rose.

_' By Seiryuu. '_ Keeah struggled; the unholy waters seemed to feed on her strength. Desperately she concentrated, nearly choked with the vicious waters. Her ki flared. A sphere of white blazing ki circled her before exploding with a violent force searing through the waters. The hands fell away. Using the last dregs of her strength Keeah swam to the shore, scrambling onto the cold floor.

She collapsed coughing up the dark liquid, wiping it from her eyes. She looked across the pool. Suraco seemed to be ready to jump into the now red water, but Sotisku and Taasha were holding him back.

"Don't move. "Her voice still came in pants, but the command in them was infallible.

OoOoO

Taasha watched Keeah jump into the water. She was near the end of the pool when he felt Sotisku touch his arm tentatively.

"Taasha is it me, or is the water turning red?"

Taasha watched horrified as a red stain spread through the pool turning the clear blue waters into a churning cauldron of reddish black fluid. He heard Sotisku's horrified shout.

"Get out of the water Princess!"

Keeah barely had the time to acknowledge that before he saw her disappear under red fluid. The water around her churned as she thrashed her limbs violently desperately trying to keep afloat. And then it started...

The screams... phantom forms rising from the red liquid, their unseeing eyes and mouth parted in a long reverberating symphony of torturous screams, white hands licking at the sides of the platform trying to pull them in their red depths...

Vaguely he saw Sotisku hold Suraco back. "No Suraco, don't be foolish. Princess can handle this. " His voice did not echo the confidence of his words. "Suraco be sensible. I don't think that you can be of any help here. "

Suraco struggled to be free. "Let go of me dammit. "

Then he felt that brief flare of ki. The water churned violently as a silver blue light shot through it. He saw Keeah break through the water and scramble onto the opposite shore. She collapsed on the floor coughing before looking up and shouting.

"Don't move. "

They froze. He let out a sigh. She was all right.

"So, how do we cross the pool?"Sotisku said at last.

_' My thoughts exactly. '_ He agreed.

"Well, we certainly can't swim across. "Suraco said with a shaky laugh.

They heard a loud noise. Keeah had moved the lever. A narrow bridge noiselessly glided from under the platform to join them both. At once the water began to churn, splashing over the bridge. The grotesque forms rose once more, this time their mouth was contorted into a silent scream; their hollow sockets appeared to be watchful; their unseeing gaze fixed on them, forever watchful.

Suraco took in a deep breath. "Come on. "

"What? "Sotisku gulped eyeing the waters.

"They cannot actually harm you unless you are _in _the water. " Suraco's mouth curved with distaste and for a while Taasha thought that he saw a glimmer of pity in his eyes. "So, no matter how much they splash you or touch you, they will not be actually able to physically assault you unless you fall into the water. Come Sotisku. "

Sotisku nodded. "Very well. "

How they negotiated the bridge was still a mystery to Taasha. Cold hands licked at their heel, splashing them with the dark fluid. Faces rose in the liquid their faces stretched in a mask of eternal agony before disappearing in a swirl of red fluid. Standing on the narrow slippery bridge Taasha had a pretty good idea of what Hell would look like.

Nobody was gladder than him to feel solid ground under his feet. He felt somebody pull him away from the edge of the water. Keeah turned the lever once more withdrawing the bridge.

The waters churned once more, before rising into a tall tower of bloody waters, faces rising in the frothy waters, mouths parted in agony, white hands stretched as if desperate to escape from the watery cage, before turning and burrowing into the waters like some giant unholy worm ... The red stain melted away and the water was restored to its clear blue texture.

"I don't think I will be able to look at water the same way ever again. "Sotisku grimaced. Taasha had to agree with him. "Do you have any idea what that was?"

Suraco was silent which made Taasha think that he knew what _that _was. His assumption was proven correct when Suraco spoke slowly. "I can't tell you exactly what that is, but ... sometimes some sorcerers ... trap spirits and enslave them to do their bidding. I think those spirits were trapped in the water with the express purpose of stopping any who tried to cross that pool. "

"That would explain why the lever on the other side was deliberately rendered useless. "Taasha said thoughtfully. "But the screams ... "

"Spirits trapped thus are forced to endure eternal agony due to their captivity, stuck between this world and the next. "

"You seem to have a lot of idea about this Suraco. "

"Unfortunately, I have some theoretical idea about this sort of magic. "Suraco sighed. "It is a long story. I will tell you some other day. "He looked at Keeah who was standing by the lever gazing unseeingly into the mouth of the tunnel. "Princess?"

Keeah turned towards him, very pale under the caked blood that covered her face. "Where have we come Suraco? "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Fa Sang is actually a collection of small islands joined by bridges with the main castle situated on the largest and central island. "Freya explained as she led them over a wide bridge made of some unknown black material. Elaborately carved columns rose on either side of the bridge, which no doubt served as lampposts at night for they could see ornamented braziers on the top of the columns that were lit at night.

"The waters around the main island are full of weeds which is why no ship can dock there. "Freya smiled a little. "Besides the mountain rise from the shore itself making the coast unfit as a harbor. Also it is a sheer drop from the peak of the mountain. Docking there is not an option. "

Hotohori walked besides her observing the surroundings taking in what she said. He could see the main island draw close. There was a large gate carved into the mountain where the bridge ended. Freya led them through the gateway into the most spectacularly beautiful garden they had ever seen.

Lee gasped as she walked through the narrow marble walk, her eyes drunk with the beauty of the flowers that grew by the walk. She saw children play in the velvety grass with something that resembled a ball, their laughter joining with the happy chirping of birds that sat on the low branches of the shunted tress that dotted the garden.

Ornamental benches were strategically placed by the elegant fountains whose sparkling water fell with a soft gurgling sound into the narrow channels that were cut into the garden letting the clear blue stream run like some wanton mountain brook through the grass.

"Isn't this beautiful Menesku?" She turned a sparkling eye towards him.

Menesku's face betrayed nothing. His voice was dry as usual. "Very ... My lady. "

That did not dampen Lee's spirit, as the castle that rose in front of her eyes was the very model of all those fairy tale castles of her dreams. Tall crystalline towers nearly touched the sky, curved marble stairways leading up to the vast rooms with their large windows shuttered with magnificent stained glass.

She looked up, her voice awed. "Where have we come Hotohori?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading!

Please review!


	39. Chapter 35a

Chapter 34:

Part 1:

Faraco leaned out of the window letting the cool wind caress his upturned face. The sun had already begun its westward journey and would soon disappear behind the wall of fog that surrounded Fa Sang. He looked around the room. They were indeed nobly housed, for these apartments looked fit to entertain a Prince.

_' Well they are entertaining a Prince.' _ He frowned a little wondering where the others were housed, especially Lee.

There was a low cushioned seat just by the window. He sat down on it looking at the sky. He marveled at the strange climate of Fa Sang, surrounded as it was with the harshest environment he had ever encountered. It was as if they had been walking in a barren cold desert and had suddenly come across a beautiful oasis.

_' Then why do I feel uneasy?'_ He heard a joyful shout and leaned out of the window to determine its cause.

His room overlooked a tiny garden carpeted with grass that would put the softest velvet to shame, in the middle of which stood a lonely fountain with sparkling blue waters gushing out of the marble fairy's outstretched hand.

He smiled a little. The fountain was lonely no more; the patter of tiny feet surrounded it melding with the symphony of gleeful shouts and joyous laughter. Several children played catch around the fountain, their chubby cheeks rosy from exertion and dirtied with dust, colorful tunics muddied and riddled with dust stains or the stray tear where it got caught in a bramble ... He envied them, their innocence...

_' Is that why I feel uneasy? Do I fear that their innocence will be sacrificed in this war that is not theirs?' _ He sighed remembering the conversation that had passed between Hotohori and Freya.

_Faraco had never seen a castle that had so curious a design. It was divided into tiers, each tier having its own gardens, fountains, orchards and houses. He couldn't quite comprehend the architecture of the castle and found himself quite bewildered by the curving marble staircases, tall spiraling towers and the beautiful colored glass windows that lined the hallways through which Freya sometimes led them._

_He snuck a look at Menesku and was surprised to see a small frown mar his smooth forehead. His sharp gray eyes studied the surroundings and Faraco could see a small tinge worry in their depths. _

_' What is he worried about?' Faraco frowned, though he could feel a similar emotion stir in his heart. 'What am I worried about?'_

_He looked around and wondered why he felt so ill at ease. The gardeners were tending to the orchards, maid scuttled about their duty, soldiers stood with practiced ease at the doorways, children played in the gardens, jumping in the stray puddles of muddy water caused by faulty irrigation. It was like a picture, beautiful and calm. _

_"It is so peaceful. "Lee's words caught his attention. _

_He turned and smiled at her. "Yes, it is. " He agreed to her words. ' Perhaps we have become so used to the scent of war that the very scent of peace makes us uneasy,' _

_"I feel awful Faraco. " Lee's voice was quiet. _

_He was walking with her a little behind Hotohori and Freya, flanked by a rather quiet Shizimi at their side. Menesku had moved ahead to join their discussion._

_"Why?"_

_"Don't you see Faraco? They are at peace here, knowing no bloodshed, no war. And here we come, bringing hatred into their lands. Why did Taiskun hide the scroll here of all places?"_

_He wondered on that topic himself many times these last few weeks. ' Why indeed?'_

_He worried about Hotohori as well. He liked Hotohori's easy denamour but lately Hotohori was very withdrawn and quiet. He spent most of the time during their journey here practicing and brooding over the several strategies that Menesku had laid out before him. The only ones he interacted with seemed to be Menesku, Shizimi and Liang. _

_He was still very well mannered, but perhaps even he had not realized that he was a little detached when he talked to them. Even Lee did not seem to capture his full attention. Faraco did not know what to make of it. He was glad that with Hotohori's mind elsewhere, he was free to woo Lee and even when Hotohori's intense gaze focused on Lee, he could see the muted passion in his hawk like eyes were soon diverted into another course..._

_"He is stressed. " Lee had reasoned. "He is acting just like my brother does before his tests. He becomes all ... I don't know ... weird. "_

_That would have made sense if he knew what **tests **were. What Chulivey had said made a little more sense than that._

_"He is stressed, yes. But, more than that, he is worried. He is a seishi and by what we saw during the fight with the Black Warrior, he is very powerful. With the power of Suzaku he should have had no difficulty in defeating the Black Warrior. But, he struggled to do this. In the end he gained a somewhat upper hand ... "_

_"But that awful man cheated. "Lee shivered a little._

_"It was not a duel my Lady. " Chulivey chuckled. "It was war and the Black Warrior used all the cards he held to get the upper hand. "_

_"It was still cheating. "_

_"In war, we call that, a strategy. "_

_"Hmph. "_

_"But that isn't the point here. That battle made him doubtful about his skill as a warrior and as a seishi. "_

_"But I told him that it wasn't his fault that I got ... captured. "_

_"So you have Lady Lee. But does **he** believe it? I think not. And when Lady Keeah returned the sword of Suzaku to him she threw a direct challenge to him, a dare to stop her if he can. "_

_"We will stop them. "_

_"No Lady Lee. Rephrase your question, will we stop them?"_

_Faraco sighed remembering that conversation. As if Hotohori was aware of his gaze on his back he turned his head back and smiled at the both of them. It was an action of habit, and not of the soul for the smile of his lips did not reach his eyes before he turned towards Freya once more. Yes, he missed his Prince. _

_Freya led them through a long hallway before they came into a large courtyard. It was flanked by tall columns, which encircled the place, separating it from the garden that stretched just outside it. It was also circled by a wide channel of sparkling water that fell form the artificial waterfall built into the wall of the hallway from where they emerged. Tiny circular stones shaped like delicate flowers floating over the water joined it with the garden. Strange creepers climbed up the columns, their blossoms lending a dash of color to the white crystalline columns. _

_Several high backed wooden chairs were placed in the middle of the courtyard surrounding an ornately carved round wooden table. _

_Freya stopped, clapping her hands. Several maids came out carrying basins, towels and jugs full of water._

_"I regret the inconvenience. "She smiled sweetly at them. "But your rooms are being prepared. Pray refresh yourself a little here. I have asked the maids to draw a bath for you in your rooms. "_

_"Thank you. "Lee smiled happily. "I am really dirty. I could use a long relaxing bath. "_

_They washed their hands and took their seats around the table. Freya sat at the head of the table, her slender hands folded primly over her lap. She turned at Hotohori. _

_"So, my Lord, why is it that you desire the assistance of Fa Sang?"_

_Hotohori leaned back; his voice took on the lazy honeyed drawl that Faraco had seen him employ on formal occasions. "My Lady, my country has been at war with by neighboring country for many years. There is an article on Fa Sang that could tip the balance of this war in the favor of they who acquired the article first. "_

_The laughter died from Freya's eyes. " I see. " She looked into Hotohori's eyes, her expression serious. "What is this article that you speak of?"_

_"A scroll. "_

_"A scroll? The great library of Fa Sang holds many scrolls, their numbers as numerous as the stars in the galaxy. Which of these scrolls do you seek?"_

_Hotohori seemed to ponder on that for a while. "Years ago, there was a terrible war between my country Konon and Kutou. In order to be able to defeat the then general of Kutou, Nakago, Seiryuu, guardian of Kutou was imprisoned in a magical scroll. Now war has broken afresh between our nations and my rival wishes to unseal Seiryuu so that they can access the power of their God once more. " His hands curled into fists. "I cannot allow that to happen. That is why I have to find that scroll before them. That scroll is hidden on this island and that ... is why I am here. "_

_Freya was quiet for a long time. Then she spoke again. "Your rival will come here?"_

_"Definitely. "_

_"I knew that one day we would be faced with this situation. "_

_"You knew?" It was Shizimi who spoke, surprise evident in his voice. _

_"Of course Shizimi. "Freya said gravely. "Decades ago, Fa Sang was asked to guard a very precious scroll. It was said that this scroll held a being of great power and should be kept safe until its rightful owner arrived. Perhaps that is what both you and your rival seek."_

_"Where is it?" Hotohori asked curiously._

_"I am afraid that only the Elder could say that. "_

_"Then take us to him. "_

_"I am afraid that is impossible my Lord. The Elder is in the meditation chamber at this present moment and we are forbidden to disturb him until tomorrow morning. "_

_"Pardon me my Lady." Menesku cut in calmly. "But surely you understand that time is not a luxury we can afford. We must have that scroll first. "_

_"And why is that? Because you got here first? Because you rescued Shizimi?"_

_"Because we do not want unnecessary bloodshed on your land. If you delay us strife will become inevitable. "_

_"I am no fool Lord Menesku ... "_

_"Menesku. " He interrupted. "I prefer to be addressed as Menesku. "_

_Freya smiled. "Menesku it is then. We do not wish to be caught in the middle of a battle that is not ours. Fa Sang is neutral territory and I intend it to remain that way. "_

_"I see. "Hotohori smiled. "But you see Fa Sang cannot remain neutral with the seed of discord sown in its earth. "_

_"Yes it can. " Freya was adamant. "Tell me about you rival. Is he a bloodthirsty savage? A barbarian?"_

_"First of all, it is not a **he**, it is a **she**. "_

_"Ah. A woman!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Tell me, will she slaughter my men without cause? Turn red the waters of the fountains because she wants to? "_

_"Only if you oppose her. " _

_"But I don't intend to oppose her at all. I intend to forward to her the same hospitality I have shown you. "_

_"I see. " Hotohori pursed his mouth and Faraco saw the telltale tinge of red in his eyes that betrayed the anger he was trying to suppress. " I will not mince words Lady Freya. Chose. My rival or me. "_

_Freya smiled, unmoved by the veiled threat in his voice. " The scroll is hidden in a maze built in Fa Sang. It has two entrances, each leading to the goal. What I ... as the administrator of Fa Sang propose is a race. You will chose a champion from your crew and so will they. Both of you will have an equal opportunity to acquire the scroll. I ... am sure that the Elder will agree to this as well. "_

_There was a long silence. Then Hotohori looked up. "What if they enter by some other way?"_

_"There is no other entrance to Fa Sang unless ... " Freya frowned. "But that way has been sealed for centuries. Eons ago, Fa Sang was attacked. The main castle of Fa Sang held off the intruders for many days, till one day it fell due to the betrayal of one its Priests. But the warriors of Fa Sang were able to repulse the attack and the rebels were driven into the catacombs that were built into the bowels of Fa Sang and its mouth was sealed with very powerful magic. It is impossible to enter that way. "_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Very sure my Lord. "_

_"Very well then ... I ... agree. "_

_" It's not like you had a choice my Lord. Only the Elder knows the entrance to the maze and without our assistance you will never find it. But for now, enjoy our hospitality. " Freya got up smiling. "My attendants will show you to your room. "_

_"Much obliged Lady Freya. " Faraco did not miss the sardonic gleam in Hotohori's eyes._

_Freya bowed once more before retiring. _

_"So how different was that from your diplomatic missions?" Shizimi's questioned his lips curved into a disdainful smile._

_"It was worse. " Hotohori chuckled. _

A familiar giggle brought Faraco out of his reminiscent mood. He looked down into the garden to see a familiar petite figure join with the children around the fountain.

_' Lee.'_ His lips curved into a small fond smile.

It would seem that Lee had taken that long relaxing bath for her copper hair hung damply across her shoulders. She had donned one of the fresh tunics out of the bags that Freya delivered up to their chambers. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her eyes sparkled with joy.

Perhaps that was what attracted him to her ... attracted all of them to her. Except Menesku perhaps. But he could be mistaken there. Menesku was not a easy person to comprehend. It was her innocence unencumbered by the jaded politics and bloodshed of their land. It was something he wanted to protect.

He saw Lee stop running and sit at the edge of the fountain panting a little. The children played around her banking on that unreserved bank of energy they seemed to possess. He saw her cup up the sapphire waters and splash it on her face. Faraco smiled a little enjoying her childlike glee.

The children pulled at her hand beckoning her to follow. Faraco saw Lee being persuaded by the big pleading eyes and pouting lips. She got up from her seat and allowed them to lead her away.

Silently Faraco transformed into a small swallow and followed them. After all Menesku had left him with strict orders to guard Lee, not that he needed an excuse to be by Lee's side.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chulivey sat on the bed brushing her hair absentmindedly. It was clear to her that Freya held a position of great honor and was vastly respected amongst the people of the island. After she offered them hospitality, the people became much less hostile. Chulivey could see that they were still suspicious but once it was evident that their guests did not mean many harm, they were more than happy to offer their hospitality. And frankly, she was only too glad to accept. She was starved for a long soak in a warm tub and a bed, which did not sway under her.

She sighed a little putting down the comb and began to expertly braid her hair to restore some amount of order to the brown curls. The bed on which she was sitting was placed by a window that was cut into the stonewalls of the house and looking outside she saw the rays of the dying sun draw patterns of red and gold on the surface of the sapphire waters.

There were several houses that lined the shoreline of Fa Sang, all made of stone with curious sloped roofs thatched by something similar to dried fern and in more than one case strange flowering plants circled the stonewalls, climbing over the roof and forming a curtain in front of the door. The room where she was sitting at the present moment belonged to one Katsu, a grizzled old man who appeared to be the head of the people who stayed by the jetty.

Their house was bigger as compared to the other houses in that they had two extra rooms, which housed herself and Liang at the present moment. Timur and the other four were also offered rooms but they refused the hospitality offered, preferring to remain on the ship. Privately, Chulivey believed that it was their superstitious dread of the Devil's Circle that did not let them step on Fa Sang's soil.

Though she did not share that particular belief, dismissing as a tale concocted by a sailor very, very deep into the cups, she shared Menesku's belief that they had reached the island of Fa Sang very quickly, too quickly. It was smooth sailing despite of the fog and the apparently treacherous Ku Youg Sea. But ever since she landed on Fa Sang she found _that _particular fear pushed to the recesses of her mind, another very real and tangible fear taking its place.

There was a rap on the door. Chulivey looked up. "Come in Liang. "

The door was flung open and Liang came in impetuously. "They ain't got any sake."

Chulivey looked up with a long-suffering smile. "I believe that there is still some bottles left on board the ship. But I would advise you not to get drunk tonight. "

"Meself don't do drunk. "Liang looked affronted. "Besides meself can't think straight without some alcohol in me system. "

"Of course. "

"Ya don't believe me? Meself can hold my own after ten bottles!"

"I am impressed. But ... Liang do you think that they will find a way here?"

"They? Oh them bastards of Kutou? I dunno. I mean its not like they have the map and nobody in Nobu knows the map 'cept Shizimi and he's the guy who led us here ... So, yeah, meself cannot understand how they're gonna get 'ere. Hotohori looked kinda definite though ... "

"Yes, my Lord Hotohori was adamant about that. "

"Which makes meself think, what 're we gonna do when them idiots come marching in. Throw flowers and sing welcoming songs?"

"I am sure we will not have to do anything so drastic. " Chulivey chuckled. "I am pretty sure that Menesku will send us instructions pretty soon. "

"Yeah but what if they come waltzing in before ice block can send us word?"

Chulivey was silent for a long time. "I ... honestly don't know. "She said at last.

"We can't kick their ass without dragging one of them innocent people in it. "Liang grumbled flopping down on of the wooden chairs that resided by the bed.

"Yes, we cannot engage in open combat without dragging the civilians into harm's way. " Chulivey agreed. "And even though Fa Sang has offered us hospitality, we do not know what its position will be with regards to this situation. I believe that they will try to remain neutral. "

"Oh man, I hate this politics shit. "

"So do I and thankfully we don't have to deal with that aspect. " Chulivey frowned. "It is strange though. I think that Lord Hotohori's meeting with Lady Freya should be over by now ... I don't understand why Menesku is not sending any instructions. "

"Yeah, it is strange behavior for the ice block. But then again this political shit takes a lot of time. Maybe they ain't finished yet. " Liang got up. "All this tension is giving meself a headache. Me self's off to get one of them bottles from the ship. "

"Liang. "

Liang stopped at the door favoring Chulivey with a lopsided smile. "Meself ain't gonna get drunk but me tongue needs to be wetted. "

He was gone. Chulivey sighed smiling a little. "Tongue wetted ... indeed. "

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lee purred a little as she soaked in the luke- warm water letting its soothing touch work out the knots in her body.

_' This is positively dreamy.' _Her inner voice sighed. _' Just what the doctor ordered. '_

Lee picked up the loofah and began to scrub herself trying to clean the dirt she had accumulated during the last two weeks.

_' This is so peaceful. I wonder how long it will last.'_

Lee frowned. Leave it to her inner voice to provide the perfect anticlimax. She looked around. Sunlight streamed through the magnificent stained glass windows forming wonderful multicolored patterns on the marble floor. Sparkling blue water fell with a soft gurgling sound in the hexagonal tub in the middle from the artificial waterfalls built in the walls of the bathhouse. Colored petals floated on the surface of the water and scented oils were displayed in crystal bottles along the edge of the bathtub.

How could anybody think of something so ... depressing at a time like this.

_' How can you not?'_ The voice in her head said somberly. _' You have a really sharp sword suspended by a single horse hair right at the top of your head and even though you may be treated like a king, you cannot quite forget that about the danger that lurks above your head.'_

_' Don't be so melodramatic. ' _Lee grumbled. _' Let's enjoy this while we can.'_

_' Yeah.'_

At least they agreed on something.

After a while she stepped out of the water vigorously rubbing herself dry and donning a crisp new tunic from the bag. She sat in front of the mirror absently combing her hair.

A small sound distracted her. Startled she looked back. A shadow disappeared behind the billowing curtains.

"Who is there? " She gripped the handle of her comb. "Show yourself."

_' Yeah or we'll clobber you with this comb. '_ Her inner voice growled.

There was a small noise from behind the column and a small curly head peered shyly from behind white curtains that fluttered in the lazy wind.

_' Its only a boy!'_

Lee smiled. "Hello. Where did you come from? "

The boy pointed in the direction of the door. Lee got down on her knees and beckoned the boy. "Hi! My name is Lee. What's your name?"

The boy dragged his feet on the ground. "Toru. "

"Toru, is it? Come here. Don't be afraid. "

Toru seemed to be caught between curiosity and fear, in the end curiosity won and he moved ahead to stand in front of her studying her with wide blue eyes. At last he decided to speak.

"So did you really come from the lands beyond the sea?"

Lee nodded. "So, I did. "

"Oh. "Toru seemed to process that for a while. "How do the lands beyond the great sea look like?"

Lee pondered on how to answer that.

_' What are you going to say?' _Her inner spoke up. _' There are green fields and wide rivers, there are large cities and small hamlets, there are tall mountains and scorching deserts, undulating grasslands and forests so deep that even the sun cannot enter their leafy fortress ... And there is war... Hatred that hangs like polluted air over the lands.'_

_" And since when did you get so philosophical?"_ Lee grumbled and decided on the half-truth. "It is a little like Fa Sang, only bigger. "

"Oh. "Toru pondered on that. "Then it must be _really _big!"

Lee couldn't help giggling a little, extending a hand towards him. "So, Toru shall we be friends?"

Toru favored her with a wide toothless smile and shook her hand violently. "Yes. Come let's play catch."

_' Catch?'_

Toru pulled at Lee's sleeve. "Come on. "

She gave in and allowed Toru to lead her through the lonely hallways into a secluded garden. It was more like an open courtyard surrounded at all sides silent buildings, carpeted with the softest grass and accessorized by a fountain in the middle. Several children played around the fountain, their chubby faces flushed with happiness and for a while Lee felt that she had stepped into a picture.

Toru's sudden appearance with a stranger caused them to stop and warily edge forward. Toru clutched her hand and introduced her with obvious pride.

"This is the Lady from beyond the sea and she will play with us. "

"Will you?" A girl with a riot of purple locks on her head asked.

"Of course. "Lee smiled.

"Very well. "Toru looked up at her. "Then ... You are it!" Laughing he ran out of reach. "Catch me if you can. "

_' Why you ... brat...' _Her inner voice growled.

Laughing she launched into the fray. _" Lets play catch."_

OoOoO

Lee panted a little wiping the sweat from her brow. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her hair stuck to her forehead damp with sweat. She sat down on the edge of the fountain trying to catch her breath. She could not remember the last time when she had so much fun and for a while she had forgotten what had brought them to this paradise.

"Hey Lady. "

Lee looked up startled. She smiled a little looking down into the cornflower blue eyes that looked up at her expectantly. "Yes Toru?"

Toru's chubby cheeks puffed. "Don't you want to play with us no more?" He demanded pushing his flyaway black hair out of his eyes.

The other children crowded around her waiting for an answer, their dusty faces turned upwards expectantly. Lee smiled.

"Of course I do. I am just catching my breath. "

"Oh. "They seemed to settle down for an infinitesimal moment before they began to fidget. A girl with tousled golden curls pulled her sleeve.

"Are you rested?"

"Not really. "Lee cupped some of the water and splashed it on her face. "I don't think I am cut out to play _that _any more. "

"I know. "Toru was hit by a sudden inspiration. "Lets play hide and seek."

" Yeah. " The rest took up his idea.

"Come on. "Toru smiled at Lee. "I want to show you something..."

Once again Lee found herself persuaded to follow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Menesku stepped out of his room into the empty hallway outside. He paused a while to determine the direction towards Hotohori's room and then he stalked off in that direction. The hallway was quiet, its peace hardly disturbed by the light patter of his feet, shaded in patterns of light and shadows due to the dying sunlight that streamed through the large stained glass windows.

When he rounded another corner he stopped.

_' This is not the way to Lord Hotohori's room ...but ... I have to discuss something with him...'_

He could hear footsteps and voices ahead of him. He stopped undecided what to do. The voices were just beyond the next bend.

_' Maybe they could help me. '_ Menesku frowned.

"Freya, I wish to remain alone for a while. " Menesku stiffened. It was Shizimi, his voice held a tinge of bored detachment. "So, kindly remove yourself from my presence. "

"Alone Shizimi?" Menesku could imagine Freya pouting. "How can I leave you alone? You are one of us..."

"One of you?" He could hear Shizimi chuckle darkly. "Don't make me laugh. "

"Cruel. And I was so happy to see you return."

"Are you?"

"You are impossible Shizimi. " Freya said throbbingly. "Just like your brother. "

There was a sharp rustle of fabric and then Menesku heard Shizimi's voice again. "Don't ever mention my brother again. " His voice was rigid with a kind of cold fury. Then he heard another noise and a large crash.

Menesku bared his teeth in a silent smile. _' This ... is most interesting.'_

He paused for a while and moved in the direction of the sound. He turned the corner to see Freya sitting in the ruins of what looked might have looked like a crystal vase when it was whole, the flowers it held scattered all over the floor. At the sound of his feet Freya looked up.

"Oh ... " Her lips parted into a small wan smile. "I apologize that I am unable to get up to greet you. "

Menesku bend forward and pulled Freya up lightly setting her on her feet. Freya wobbled a bit and Menesku thrust an arm around her waist to steady her as she swayed on her feet.

"Sorry ... I am usually not this disoriented. "

Menesku's lips curved up into a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Of course you are not my Lady and I am sure that Shizimi is usually not so violent. " His eyes rested a while on the livid bruise on her arm.

"You ... "

"I am sorry. I was on my way to Lord Hotohori's chambers when I happened to overhear your charming conversation. I had no intention of intruding on such an obviously private discussion."

Freya bit her lips casting her eyes towards the floor. "He has changed. "

"Ah."

Freya looked up into Menesku's impassive face and for a while she seemed to look for a tinge of emotion in his aloof gray eyes. She found a none and then she realized that Menesku had not removed his casual grip around her waist, nor had she removed her hands from the lapels of his tunic, which she had clutched when she was trying to steady he wobbling feet. A delicate pink rouged her face and she made a move to detach herself.

He let her go. She squashed the feeling of disappointment and stepped away. "You said that you wished to go to Lord Hotohori's chamber. Do you want me to help you?"

"That would be nice my Lady. "

Freya smiled. "Come then. "

She began to walk down the hall with Menesku at her side. She stole a shy look at him from under her lashes. " So, Menesku, tell me about your land. "

Menesku shrugged. "We have valleys, mountains, rivers, villages, a couple of cities and people. "

"That's ... certainly not the kind of description I had expected. "

"I am sorry to disappoint you my Lady, but I am no poet. "

Freya raised her eyes to his face, her gaze passed like a flash of green flame over his form before she lowered her gaze, her face reddening at her forwardness. "That ... you are not. "Her voice sounded sultrier than she intended.

Menesku seemed unfazed, he did not seem to notice the slight change in her voice. He walked beside her, his back straight and eyes focused ahead. "Does Shizimi have a brother? " He broke the silence that had descended between them.

"Yes. " Freya bit her lip; a habit, which Menesku realized, was something she did when she was nervous. "But please so not ask me anything about them. I ... it is not pleasant. "

"So, your island is not the perfect paradise after all. " Menesku chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean?" Freya stood in his way, looking up at him, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Roses will look good in your hair my Lady. " Menesku did not seem to hear her last question. Instead he turned to one of the rose bushes of the garden they were passing through plucking a delicately blossoming rose and handing it to Freya. "Pardon me for marring the beauty of your garden, but I couldn't help myself."

Freya blushed. Shyly she accepted the rose from his hand. "Ouch!"

A small prick of blood blossomed at the end of her thumb. Menesku caressed her hand, a cryptical gleam in his eyes. "I forgot. Roses have thorns. "

Freya pulled her hand away. "I don't understand you at all Menesku. "

"That is perfectly fair my Lady. I don't understand you either. "

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori paced on the terrace, a frown marring his smooth forehead. He remembered the hurried conversation he had with Menesku before he retired to his chambers. He sat down on the cushioned seat of the swing that was suspended by golden chains from the arched rafters overhead and ran Menesku's words over in his head.

_Menesku stood at the edge of the terrace looking down. "Isn't this convenient. A room with a view. "_

_Hotohori came to stand beside him. His room was situated in one of the tall towers that rose like crystalline fingers from the last and seventh tier of the castle. The wide winding marble staircase suddenly opened into a room whose magnificent opulence stunned even him. This room opened into a terrace skillfully modified to resemble a garden, complete with the shunted trees and fountains. He was speechless. _

_Menesku had insisted on accompanying him to his quarters before retiring to his own. Hotohori knew that Menesku was not happy about being separated and the more he saw of Fa Sang's beauty; the more his mood seemed to detoriate. He was scowling by the time they reached his quarters and the beauty of his quarters solicited a rather dry response from him._

_"Impressive. " His voice did not sound impressed at all. _

_Presently he came to know why. Menesku turned at him. "Have you noticed that they have put us in four corners of the castle? '_

_" Is that what has put you into such a black mood?" Hotohori smiled. "The people of Fa Sang have been nothing but courteous towards us from the time we landed. I don't think that they mean us any harm. "_

_" Don't you think that we are trusting them too easily?"_

_"I am merely giving them the benefit of doubt. "_

_" They are practically smothering us with attention. Lavish quarters, servants at your call ... "_

_"Menesku, you are being paranoid. "_

_"Right. Then why do I feel that I am being fattened like a lamb for slaughter?"_

_Hotohori sighed. "Menesku, calm down. Has the hard pallet that you use at camp made you so unused to luxury? "_

_Menesku glared. "You are not taking me seriously. "_

_"I understand your concerns Menesku. But that scroll is somewhere on this island and you know that Freya is correct when she said that we will never find it without her help, and at this point we have no other choice but to trust her. "_

_"But my Lord, what guarantee is there that Freya is telling the truth?"_

_"None whatsoever. Believe me, if there was any other way..."_

_" You would have seized it? " The edges of Menesku's lips twitched. " But I thought you gave your word. "_

_"To hell with my word. " Menesku was surprised to see the tinge of red in his eyes. "I have given this a lot of thought Menesku. You are right. Honor has no place in war. If I somehow manage to acquire that scroll, we will have tipped the balance of war in our favor. So, at present the only thing I am concerned about is victory and everything else can take a hike. "_

_Menesku chuckled. " I see. I will take my leave now, but I will return later. Take care my Lord. "_

_"I will. " Hotohori smiled. "Check on Lady Lee also. "_

_"Don't worry my Lord. " Hotohori felt that he saw a tinge of mischief in Menesku's eyes. "I left Faraco to guard her and I am sure he will perform his duty zealously. "_

_He was gone._

_' Faraco.'_ Hotohori growled. _' Does everybody know about this tussle between Faraco and me to win Lady Lee's affections? And I can't believe that Menesku of all people teased me about it. I mean ... Menesku?'_

He stretched himself. Sometime earlier he had asked for writing materials. The inkpots and the parchments were scattered on the floor in front of the swing. He folded his knee an sat down on the grass.

_' How did they manage to grow grass here?'_

He looked over the several unfinished pictures that adorned the parchments. He had made several abortive effects to capture the beauty of Fa Sang, but none of his endeavors had pleased him.

_' I am obviously rusty. '_

The light was almost gone. He had to squint to see the lines.

_' I have to get some light. Maybe one of the servants can bring me a lamp. '_

He got up and entered the room. The room was darker and he negotiated his way carefully to the silver bell that resided on the ornate desk at the other side of the room. Suddenly he felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise. He turned around instinctively grasping the hilt of his sword. Through the shadows and the fluttering lace curtains he saw something move in the darkening terrace.

He unsheathed his sword. "Hello, do you mind coming out?" Years of training kept his voice normal.

He saw something akin to solidifying darkness bend over the scattered parchments. Long dark hands tentatively picked up the papers delicately between narrow claws; the head bend as if studying it.

Hotohori moved ahead. The creature made a spitting sound and retreated in the shadows clutching the parchments. Hotohori stopped.

_' What is that?'_ He lowered the sword. "Come out. I won't harm you. "

_' At least until you try to hurt me. '_

The creature did not move. After a long time, it spoke.

"This ... is ... picture."

It was a statement. An observation.

Hotohori was surprised to hear the creature address him in human tongue even though it was spoken hesitatingly, as if spoken by somebody who has not talked for a long time. He was unsure what to say. The creature spoke again.

"You make picture. "

Hotohori frowned. "Yes. "

The creature moved forward. Squinting his eyes Hotohori could make out only a thin hunched shadow in the darkness, its overlarge front limbs hanging almost to the ground, a long thin tail lashing behind it. There was a movement at the door and the creature gave an angry hiss before moving into the shadow.

It was a servant carrying a lamp. "I am here to light the other lamps my Lord. " He bowed.

"Leave it. "Hotohori hoped the darkness covered the startled paleness of his face. For a while he wondered whether he should tell the servant about the creature. But somehow he did not feel like revealing the presence of the creature.

_' Which makes me wonder whether I am right in the head.' _

"But my Lord. "

"Go. " Hotohori said sharply. "I wish to rest now. The light will disturb me. "

"Very well my Lord. " The servant placed the lamp on the table beside the door and retreated.

Hotohori turned at the now dark terrace, the yellow light from the ornate lamp cast long dancing shadows on the walls. "Are you still there?"

Hotohori heard a light thump and saw a darker shadow crouch in the darkness just outside the periphery of the light.

"I ... make pictures. Once."

_' What?'_ Hotohori did not know what to say.

" I not ... like light. "

"Oh. " Hotohori sat down on a divan facing the terrace letting the sword lie innocently on his lap. "Do you have a name?"

"Name?"

There was a long silence.

"I had name..." The creature sounded almost wistful.

"So what is it?"

"... I ... not remember... " The creature's voice was pained and then angry. "I NOT **REMEMBER**. "

Its voice rose to a long melancholy howl rising in a strange vibrato of pain before it pounced inside the room long claws extended, bottomless red eyes boiling with some kind of undefined hatred. The lamp was overturned its pale flame flickering before plunging the room into darkness.

Hotohori's blade flashed for a while in the darkness and then all was silent again. A strange luminous green fog floated in the room, lighting their shilloutes in some kind of ghostly light. The creature was crouched on one of the tables silently watchful once more.

Hotohori's tunic was shredded on his shoulder and two long scratches were visible on his skin through which drops of blood oozed out. The creatures red eyes focused on the cut.

"You bleed. " Its voice was wondrous.

"Of course. "Hotohori's voice was sarcastic. _' Why the hell am I having this conversation with this ... this ... thing? It attacked me. I should kill it. '_ Strangely he found himself unable to carry out his resolution. _' I am standing in the dark, talking to something that has every intention of killing me and I am okay with that. Now **that's **scary. Maybe all those sleepless nights are finally taking its toll.'_

" I not bleed. "The creature spoke again. "I not die. I not live. I shadow. "

_' Shadow?'_ Hotohori frowned. "So, Shadow, why have you attacked me?"

"I not know." Shadow sounded confused. "You live. "

"Yeah, so?"

"I shadow. You live. Must kill live." Shadow's eyes flashed with that hatred once more.

"Okay, that makes a lot of sense. Why didn't you kill me then?"

"I not know. You make picture. I ... make picture..."

"Are there more of your kind?" Hotohori asked. _' Menesku, you were right after all. Fa Sang is no paradise. '_

"They stalk other live."

"Live?" Hotohori felt a stab of panic." Where?"

"Below."

Hotohori froze. "Below?"

"In sewers. They kill. "

"Who?"

"Live kill. Live kill Them. "

"Them?"

"Dead who walk. Them bad than live. "

_' Okay let me see if I understand this. There are few people who are trying to enter Fa Sang through the sewers. One guess who?'_ Hotohori frowned. _' Dead who walk? Does he mean Undead? So, our dear friends ran into a little welcoming party. But, Freya said that **that **way was sealed. '_

"So, can you go into the sewers from here?" He asked at last.

"Yes. " Shadow fidgeted. "Them want treasure hidden there."

_' Treasure? Could he mean the scroll? There are others after it?'_ Hotohori's eyes narrowed. "Will you take me there?"

"Live trust Shadow?"

"Yes. "Hotohori said with finality. _' I must be mad. ' _

Shadow did not move for a long time. Then it stalked towards him. "Shadow take you. " It glided out of the room.

_' I **am **mad.'_ Hotohori followed Shadow. _' But at least I know what to expect of it. Menesku is going to kill me when he finds out I went frolicking with a highly untrustworthy character. But this is a chance I have to take...' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading!

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 35b

Chapter 34:

Part 2:

Faraco felt Lee's gay laughter wash over him. It was clear that Lee was enjoying herself greatly in the absurd games she and the children engaged in and he was happy to bask in her undisguised glee. It was almost dark now and he could see her resting in the shadows one of the magnificent trees that dotted this garden. The children sat around her feet listening with avid interest to the story she narrated to them, lounging on the green grass that spread like a soft carpet under them.

_' This is like a perfect picture. She looks so happy.' _Faraco frowned. _' Then why the hell do I feel apprehensive of my own shadow?'_

The nagging feeling of unease that has assaulted him ever since he set foot on Fa Sang did not abate. Instead it increased exponentially as the day progressed, clawing like a crab in his gut.

_' It would seem that Menesku has succeeded into inducing some of his paranoia in me.'_

Lee looked happy and even though seeing her smile always made him happy, his happiness was soured by a nagging sense of fear in his heart.

_' What am I afraid of? '_

He had turned this question over and over in his mind but he received no answer. _That_ was what, he decided, troubled him: the very fact that he could not rationalize his fears.

Twilight would soon give way to night and Faraco found himself wishing that Lee would head back to her room. The trees that surrounded him suddenly seemed like ominous shadows and the wind that sifted through the dark leaves seemed to whisper a frightened warning into his ear.

_' What rubbish!'_

He saw Lee getting up and dusting her tunic. He saw her smiling at one of the children who was relating something very animatedly to her. In the end she nodded. The child who was talking to her pulled at her sleeve coaxing her to follow them.

_' Where are you going Lee?'_ He frowned at her retreating figure. _' That is not the way to your room.'_

His vision had reduced drastically because he was in the form of a bird and all birds don't see so well at night. Sighing he transformed back into his human form and lightly landed on the ground.

_'Che. Like this makes a difference.'_ Faraco always rued the fact that he was unable to complete the transition from one form to another almost immediately and now his weakness rankled even more. He could understand that Lee had almost moved out of earshot and hurried to catch up with her. _' Lee, do you realize that Menesku will chew me up for letting you wander so far from your quarters?'_

His feet made little noise on the grass as he walked briskly. _'Damn human speed and damn human hearing. I can't sense Lee anymore. Well, I guess I'll have to walk faster and when I meet up with her I'll have to coax her to return.' _

Night descended suddenly, thrusting her dark cloak over the lands.

_'Oh joy.'_

There were several marble fairies scattered throughout the garden. Each held a shallow dish in their hands. With the coming of night all of these trays burst into flames.

_' Wow! ' _Faraco was amazed, his legs stilled of his own accord. _' This is so magical.'_

The flickering yellow flames cast leaping shadows on the garneled trunks and even though their light succeeded in liquefying the darkness somewhat, it failed to disperse the concentrated darkness that formed under the trees and for a while Faraco felt that the shadows around him were alive.

_' Do get a grip on yourself Faraco. '_ He gave himself a little shake and started to walk ahead.

He found himself unable to take another step. _'What the...' _It seemed something had coiled around his leg and refused to let him go. He felt something akin to dread creep up his spine as he looked down to ascertain what held him. His eyes widened a little. _'By Suzaku...'_

He could see white skeletal fingers wrapped around his ankle poking out through the rotting flesh that still clung to it like tattered cloth ...

His hands almost instinctually gripped the handle of the short sword he carried and he swung it without a second thought.

The hairs at the nape of his neck rose as a scream from some unknown source echoed through the garden; the sound so unreal that it seemed to come from the mouth of some creature burning in the fires of hell as rotten foul smelling blood emerged from the wound he had inflicted. He watched horrified as the severed hand shriveled into nothingness...

_'What the hell was that?' _ Before his mind could provide an answer Faraco felt himself violently pulled onto the grass landing ingloriously on his back.

He felt several hands grip his body in their cruel grip, the smell of rotting flesh and putrid breath assaulted him and he struggled to be free. He felt something sink its teeth into his calf. His eyes widened in horror when he realized that it was a skull that gnawed into the muscles of calf blossoming from the ground like some macabre flower.

Gritting his teeth he forced his sword arm free and hacked himself out of the bonds that held him, all around he heard the screams but now they seemed like the call of a predator when they have smelled their prey. Wincing he saw the skull still hanging to his leg like a bulldog. Savagely he thrust the sword into the hollow of its eye and wrenched himself free.

All around him the grass parted and skeletal hands snatched at his feet like hungry sharks, trying to draw him into their deadly embrace. Faraco gritted his teeth and vaulted himself on a thick branch of the nearest tree.

_' Well, I'll be damned.' _He could hear the loud thump of his heart and his tunic was wet with sweat as he hurriedly tied a handkerchief around the wound in his leg to stem the flow of blood.

He saw the hands search for him blindly. Then the tone of the cries that echoed through the garden changed, now they sounded angry and Faraco could almost feel a strange sort of hunger in their unearthly call. He saw the ground being churned under him as clumps of moist earth was expelled upwards and something began to rise ponderously from its depths.

_' Ugh.' _Faraco could not suppress the shudder of revulsion that ran through his being. _' What manner of horrors are these?'_

The creatures hobbled under the leafy canopy of the tree where he hid, still rotting flesh hanging onto their white bones, their gait slow and fumbling, and for a while Faraco imagined that he could see worms burrowing into the hollow of their eyes. To his horror they began to mill around the base of the tree, socket less faces turned upwards. Their tone changed again. Now they were begging and Faraco has the unplesant sensation that they were like dogs begging a choice morsel from their master.

_' Yeah that's a disturbing thought, especially if you realize that **you **are that morsel.' _ Faraco frowned. _' No matter. They will not reach me here.' _

The dark leaves around him rustled in some kind of mocking laughter and Faraco felt something coil around his leg, violently wrenching him up and suspending him upside down over the creatures that hankered for his blood. Faraco's eyes widened as the thick green creeper that held by his ankle slowly began to uncoil.

"Oh no, you don't." Clawing in the air he fell in the midst of the creatures, almost immediately coming to his feet his sword rising and falling in an infallible rhythm.

But the creatures crowded around him, not heeding to the wicked steel, instinctively knowing that their sheer number would eventually overcome him. Faraco understood that as well, vaguely aware the teeth that sunk into his flesh.

_' Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.' _ The sign on his chest glowed a vivid red, and his normally brown eyes swirled into a predatory yellow color.

With a growl Faraco broke through, claws gutting the corpses into shreds as he leapt clear of the creatures to land soundlessly on his padded feet. His yellow eyes betrayed his bloodlust, his black pelt was sticky with his own blood, sinews taught and sharp canines bared savagely.

The creatures moved towards him, driven by some kind of perverse hunger.

He crouched, tail lashing in a warning rhythm behind him, a low feral growl rising from deep within his chest. _' Come and I will send you back to where you came from.' _

Without a warning he leapt into the fray, knowing that he was cornered by something akin to a pack of rabid dogs, and like rabid dogs they should be disposed of. The thrill of war danced like a drug in his system and he became almost drunk with the mournful cries they emitted, when he smelled something.

It was the smell of blood, fresh blood, which drew his attention over the overpowering putrid smell that surrounded him, connecting with something very dear in his head. Rearing up his head Faraco gave a roar of rage.

_**' Lee...'**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We are here!" Toru declared throwing up his hand happily.

Lee gaped. Nothing had prepared her for anything like this when she had stepped through the lovely ornamented archway.

_' This is so Indiana Jones.' _The voice in her head whistled.

Lee had to agree. She seemed to standing in front of an ancient ruin. Broken columns rose dejectedly from the thick undergrowth, creepers curling around their girth lovingly as they spiraled upwards. Crooked gnarled trees emerged from the cracks in the once grand masonry and a narrow path of cobbled stones disappeared in the greenery.

"Wow!" Her voice was awed. "What is this place?"

"Oh, its only the old temple." Toru shrugged. "It has been like this forever. Come on. We always play hide and seek here. "

"I see." Lee smiled.

It was dark now. Lee saw that somebody had lit the torches that were built into the columns suffusing the darkness with their flickering yellow lights.

"Come on." Toru pulled at her hand. "Don't you want to play?"

"Sure. "Lee shrugged.

_' I say lets head home.' _ The voice in her head sounded uneasy. _' This place is disturbing me. Besides Menesku said that he would call on you this evening. If he finds you wandering, without protection, then he will give you a handsome trimming, miko or no miko.' _

_"Oh shut up."_ Lee growled. _" Look, I actually enjoyed myself this afternoon. When was the last time we enjoyed so much? I must admit that this place is a trifle creepy but it is sort of interesting. "_

_' Well suit yourself.'_ Her inner voice said bleakly. _' But don't say I didn't warn you.'_

"Lady."

Lee felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down she saw the golden haired girl try to gain her attention. "Yes Leila?"

Leila frowned. "What are you thinking Lady?"

"Nothing. Say, do you want to play or not?"

"**Yeah!**" The children chorused.

"Very well then. Get into a circle and let us find the seeker. "

They scrambled into a circle around her. In the end, after several eliminations only Toru was left.

"Toru." Lee smiled at the boy. "We will hide and you will have to find us. "

Toru's cheeks puffed angrily. "Fine. " He grumbled, turning to face the column.

"Remember, count till ten and no peeking. " With a giggle Lee dove into the shrubbery.

_'Well this is certainly a good place to play hide and seek. But I would like to reiterate what I said earlier.' _ The voice in her head said mulishly as she parted the large leaves to find a hiding place for herself. _' We should go back.'_

_'Oh shut up.'_ Lee squashed her inner voice ruthlessly, finding a cozy hiding place behind a broken wall. A cluster of large dark leaves formed a canopy over her head and a curtain of creepers created a perfect camouflage for her.

But as she sat there, she felt something akin to unease coil in her heart. She concluded that it was this sudden silence that had engulfed her that put her on the edge. She was already missing the rambunctious yells and cheerful giggles that had surrounded her all through the afternoon.

She heard a small sound. Something seemed to be approaching her.

_' Finally.' _She grinned and sat absolutely still.

She felt somebody stop a little further from her hiding place. In the fickle light of the dancing shadows she saw tiny padded feet pause not far from where she crouched.

_' Toru?'_ She grinned soundlessly and waited for the appropriate moment to jump up and surprise the boy.

There was a swish and Lee instinctively stiffened. She had heard that sound one too many times these last few days, the sound made by a naked blade as it violently through the air. The canopy of leaves that covered her went flying and she rolled away, an action fuelled by some instinct of survival in her mind. Something bit into her arm that she had flung up to defend herself and even though the cut was not deep it bled copiously.

She grasped the wound, looking up at her assailant. _' What?' _

Toru looked down at her, his hand fisted over a katana that should have been normally too heavy for him to even up, blood dripping from its razor edge. Horrified she realized it was her blood. Toru looked at her with emotionless eyes, a ghost of a smile touching his pale lips.

"Found you." He said in a singsong voice.

_' What? Toru ... is he possessed?'_ Lee tried to keep her voice from shaking. " Toru. Its me."

Toru inclined his head, studying her with dead blue eyes. "I know." He raised the katana again.

_' I don't give a shit if he is possessed. ' _ The voice in her head snapped. **_' Run!' _**

Lee scrambled away, narrowly escaping the blade as it swished down again, dashing through the forest. _' What the hell happened?'_

The forest seemed to be impeding her progress, the shrubs snagged her clothes, and the undergrowth seemed to curl around her legs. In her blind haste she tripped over the edge over a root of a tree and went tumbling down in a inglorious heap.

_' Ouch.' _She grimaced grasping her wounded knee.

_' Now calm down. We don't need a broken ankle at this time as well.' _ Lee wondered how the irritating voice in her head could sound so calm. _' You are bleeding like a pig all over this place. You might feel faint with so much loss in blood. Stem the flow of blood you stupid girl.' _

Obediently Lee whipped up the handkerchief she carried and tied it over her wound.

_' Good girl. Now our next order of business is to get out of here. We have to find a way out of this place.' _

The leaves in front of her rustled. Lee stiffened. Soon a head with tousled golden curls came into view. Lee couldn't help but let out a smile of relief. " Leila. Are you..."

She had hardly finished when she felt something sting in her shoulders. Horrified she saw a small dragger stuck in her shoulder. Her eyes widened as Leila raised her face and Lee saw the same dead expression in their depths as she raised her hand to throw another dragger. Lee ducked, the dragger buried itself in the trunk above her head. Acting on instinct she turned and ran hearing Leila's piping voice call after her.

"Why are you running away Lady? Don't you want to play with us any more?"

After sometime she became vaguely aware that she wasn't being followed anymore. She sank to the ground. The deep wound at her shoulder dyed her tunic red and she was feeling a little faint.

_' Don't you dare faint.' _The voice in her head growled. _' By the way, do you realize that you have a knife stuck in your shoulder?'_

Lee turned and saw the hilt poking through her tunic and felt something nauseating coil in her stomach.

She doubled over and was violently sick.

_' Are you feeling okay now?' _The voice asked gruffly. _'Very well. Now wipe your mouth and pull that out of your shoulder. It will help you when those brats from hell attack you. But what with the Jekyel and Hyde thing?'_

_"Shut up."_ Gritting her teeth she pulled the dragger out._" And to think I used to throw a tantrum even I got pricked by a needle."_

_' Yeah, yeah. That's all very well. I am sure that Menesku would be going berserk by now because you are not in your room. He will come searching for you. All you have to do is to survive till then.' _

_"Yeah. But how?"_ Lee thought grimly, tearing the sleeve of her tunic to stem the flow of blood from her shoulders.

_' Find a hiding place and hide, you moron.' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liang paused, taking a large whiff of the fresh sea air. The chariot of the Sun God had almost disappeared behind the wall of fog that surrounded Fa sang like a veil. Night was coming, the red gold color of the sky slowly completing their transition to the deeper shades of darkness. A strong wind blew from the sea, playing with his hair and wiping the sweat from his brow. The ship in which they came in bobbed peacefully on the serene blue waters where it was anchored.

Turning around he saw that the lamps were being lit, their yellow light shining through the windows. The fires in the hearth must have been lit as he could see smoke curl up from the crude chimneys that rose from the thatched roofs. He turned towards the ship again.

_' What are them morons doing?' _Liang frowned.

The ship bobbed silently, a dark, looming shadow totally out of place in this warm homely picture. The lanterns that hung from the mastheads were not lit, nor could Liang hear the strange songs that Timur and his cronies always seemed to hum or their rambunctious yells when they gambled in the evenings. This could mean only one thing.

_' Them bastards got their hands on me sake!' _ Liang growled. Walking briskly up the inclined platform he stepped on the deck.

"Yo." He called out. "Come 'ere."

The ship bobbed silently and only the soft wind rustling through the sails answered him. _' Them bastards must be totally drunk. Well, me self's gonna throw them into the sea.' _

He brought down a lantern and lit it, its leaping yellow flame casting some light on the now dark deck. Night had come suddenly.

_' Damn inconvenient.' _ Liang held the lantern up and slowly climbed down the narrow ladder into the hollow belly of the ship.

The sweeping beam of the lantern found no drunk sailor wallowing on the sooty floorboards. It fact it fell on nobody. The entire place was empty. Liang frowned. He had not sensed anybody in the cabin upstairs, and nobody was down here either. That would mean the entire ship was empty.

_' Them fools went ashore?' _ Liang shrugged. _'Oh well.' _

He turned to go, but something drew his attention. He swung the light to shine it on the rickety table that served as their dining table during their journey here. He could see dinner laid out on the table, the plates had been laid out and one of the sake bottles was brought out. He moved closer. He saw half eaten breads on the plates and the stew that still simmered over the charcoal fire. Apparently, they had sat down for dinner.

_' Where did they ...' _ He froze squinting his eyes. _' What is that?'_

He moved closer, something unpleasant coiling in his stomach. In the darkness, and from his position near the stairs, it had appeared like a spray of some dark glistening liquid over the table ...

_' Blood.' _He grimaced.

The dark liquid stained the table, sluggishly dripping over the edge and forming a pool on the floor. There was no other sign of struggle.

_' What does this mean?' _

"Hello there. "

Startled Liang turned around. He recognized the burly shilloutes to be that of Timur's standing just outside the perimeter of the light, but the voice that came from his throat was certainly not Timur's. It was a low silky voice, slightly mocking, yet the tone made him feel that something evil was crawling up his skin.

"Do you like my handiwork?" Timur continued. "Notice, how I have perfectly maintained the ambience. "

Liang inclined his head a little, his voice was casual but his hands curled around his tessen. "Well, I don't give a shit about that. You gotta explain this before meself beat the fucking daylights out of ya."

"Ah! Such language. I am shocked. I hate it when people can't appreciate art. No matter. I will still include you in my new masterpiece. "

"Well here's me answer." Liang growled. "Rekka Shien !"

Red-hot flames roared, swirled through the darkness, singing everything it touched, but it failed to find its mark. At the last instant Timur deftly leapt aside, his agility surprising Liang. Timur was a large man, powerful but not so agile and quite unable to perform the double somersault he did now to get out of the way.

Liang tensed. "You ain't Timur. Who are ya?"

Timur laughed, and once again he had the sensation of something creeping up his skin. "What's in a name O' fanged one ? But you may call me Butcher. "

"Butcher, eh? Now look 'ere bastard, what did ya do with them others?"

"Nothing. I merely added them to my collection and such fine specimens they are too. "

Liang blinked. "Why can't ya just say that ya killed them ?"

Timur or Butcher, whatever his name was, laughed once more. "Come, come, O' fanged one, why bother with such insignificant details? But I must admit that you will be amongst my finest creations."

"Yeah ?" Liang's lips curved into a predatory smile. "We'll see. "

Moving fast he vaulted over the table, his foot connecting heavily with Butcher's jaw. The force of the impact send Butcher flying into wall knocking over the large barrels that stored smoked meat. He lay there silent, head twisted in an odd angle, hands loosely curled around the short axe he carried.

_' That was easy. '_ Liang frowned. _' Did meself break his neck ?' _

Liang edged forward. He had hardly taken a step when Butcher got up. It was almost as if a string had been attached around his body jerking it into an upright position. The head still lolled in that odd angle and it looked like his neck was indeed broken.

"Look at what you have done. " Butcher's voice was angry now. "You dirtied this beautiful skin. "

Liang blinked. _' Skin?'_

"It does not matter. Your skin is so much better O' fanged one."

Almost instinctively Liang flung up his tessen to defend himself. The axe came down with a swish, its impact jarring Liang's arm. Liang curled his free hand and dug it into Butcher's abdomen. His eyes widened. His hands passed through the tunic hitting nothing.

He was so off guard that he did not notice one of Butcher's foot coming up to connect with his solar plexus. He was thrown back and almost instantaneously the swishing axe came down again. He rolled aside desperately, just managing to prevent his arm being chopped off.

"Sorry about that." Butcher rolled up the tunic to reveal a gaping hole in his stomach. "I forgot to stitch that up after I removed the guts. "

Liang felt bile rise in his throat. "You sick fucking bastard. "

He moved in, his mouth pursed into a thin straight line. _' Suzaku, why the hell did that batty old hag hide that damn scroll in this hell hole?' _ He vaulted aside, narrowly escaping the axe. _' Me dad's right. Them women, nothing but trouble. Speaking of women ... Chulivey... Oh man.' _

He stiffened, feeling something move behind him, before he could whirl around he felt something hot thrust through his shoulders. Pain exploded through his being as he wrenched himself away, holding his shoulder. One of the other crewmen had slunk behind him and had thrust the narrow iron rod used to grill meat through his shoulders.

_' Fucking bastards.' _ He growled all of a sudden becoming aware that he and the erstwhile Timur were not the only occupants of the room. He could see four other shadows surround him. _' Where the hell did they come from? And why did meself not sense them?'_

"Slowly." It was not a single voice. Rather all the shadows spoke in unison, as it was the same entity divided into several bodies. "Let us not damage that skin. Make one single clean cut. "

_' What is going on 'ere?' _ Liang crouched in the center, warily looking at the others that surrounded him. _' Us? How many butchers are there?' _

They rushed in. Liang found himself on the defensive, unable to maneuver in the narrow place they had cornered him into. _' Well, meself gonna bust outta here. '_

He raised his tessen, sweeping it in a circular motion around him. A roaring circle of white-hot fire circled him suddenly expanding in a vicious spiral, drawing in the men that surrounded him. There was a high-pitched screech that echoed through the ship, before everything was silent again.

Liang sifted the pile of ashes that had formed a circle around him and touched the scorch marks on the walls. A slow curving smile touched his lips. "Booyah!"

He climbed up the ladder into fresh air. He looked in the direction of the village. He could see that the thatched roofs were on fire, casting a red glow on the sun. The villagers were outside and the flash of steel made him understand that they held sharp weapons. Their posture reminded him of hungry jackals closing in on their prey.

He limped towards the village, and when he neared his eyes widened with shock. "Chulivey ?"

OoOoO

Chulivey leaned into the window. A strong wind had began to flow from the direction of the ocean and night had just began to fling her starry dark cloak over creation. Her room was quiet and cloaked in shadows, calm and peaceful. Chulivey made an irritating noise and turned from the window.

_' By Suzaku, I never knew I could get so bored with peace. ' _Chulivey frowned flopping down on the bed staring into the darkness. _' And why isn't Menesku sending any word? This is not like him. I am sure that the conference will have ended by now.' _ She got up. _' There is no use sitting here and moping. He must be caught up in something. I will go and get the news myself. '_

Impulsively she got up, slinging her bag over her shoulders. _' I am sure Liang can handle things here. '_ But her progress was impeded because she caught her foot in something and went tumbling to land in a disgraced heap on the ground. _' Ouch. That hurt.'_

There was a small knock on the door. Chulivey looked up from her position on the floor, grimacing a little. "Come in. "

The door opened. From her prone position she saw a patterned skirt. Looking up she saw a girl enter the room bearing a small lamp in her hand. The light fell on her smiling, slightly plump face, as she studied Chulivey with amused brown eyes. "What are you doing down there?"

_' What does this look like you stupid girl? I fell down.' _Chulivey smiled." Hello Mina. I tripped over something."

Mina giggled. "Why were you sitting in the darkness? You could have called me. I would have lit the lamps. " Moving around the room she carefully applied the flame to the wicks of the lamps that hung on the walls suffusing the room with a cheerful golden glow. Turning, she offered her hand to Chulivey.

Grinning, Chulivey accepted the outstretched hand and pulled herself up from the ground. "Thank you. "

Mina looked at the bag that hung from her shoulders. "Were you going out?"

"Yes. " Looking down she saw that she had tripped over her staff. Bending down she picked it up. "I thought I will go and pay Menesku a visit. "

"Menesku? The gray eyed one?"

"Yes. "

Mina sighed. "I wish he would have stayed here also. "

Chulivey had the urge to roll her eyes, but she couldn't resist teasing Mina. "And why is that ?"

Mina's lips parted into a Cheshire cat-like smile, but she didn't answer Chulivey's question. Instead she sat down on one of empty chairs in the room looking very smug, an expression that made Chulivey strangely uneasy.

"You cannot go to the main island now. " She said smoothing the creases on her skirt. "The tide has come in. "

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"There is a bridge joining this island with the main castle. When the tide comes in it goes under water. You cannot cross until the tide goes down. " Mina sounded very happy. "So, I guess you are stuck here. Not that _I _mind. I will take excellent care of you."

Somehow Mina's overly gleeful expression served to increase Chulivey's unease. Studying Mina she could sense no guile in her smile, it was almost as if she really wanted them there, but her eyes shaded an unreadable emotion behind their happy sparkle and somehow, _that _made Chulivey worry. She hid her unease under a smiling form, hoping that her eyes did not betray the sudden seed of fear in her heart.

It was the same feeling she had when she had crossed the grasslands, the same presence of a vague evil that haunted her shadows, something she could feel like the air around her, but like the air she was unable to touch it. It worried her. This feeling was not there when she landed, but with the departure of the last rays of the sun she suddenly felt that very vague presence around her. Looking out of her window into the sleepy hamlet, she couldn't imagine what scared her so ...

Chulivey stood up, suddenly erect. "What is that ?"

Mina looked at her curiously. "What ?"

The evil she had felt earlier was suddenly more pronounced, coming from the direction of the ship. _'Liang is there!' _Chulivey felt panic knot in her stomach and somehow she did not want to tell Mina the truth. She smiled shakily. "I am going for a walk. Please excuse me. "

"Oh calm down Sorceress." Mina smiled at her. "I am merely showing the Fanged one my art. "

Chulivey felt an icy sensation creep down her spine and it hit her like a vicious kick in her stomach. She could sense evil all around her, hanging in the air like a poisonous miasma. She tried to keep her voice calm. "I am not quite sure that I understand. "

Mina moved like a flash. Instinctively, Chulivey flung herself aside but she could not avoid the full force of Mina's assault, the shinning blade cut through her tunic making a violent gash on her shoulders.

She crouched at the door, gritting her teeth to shut out the pain, her uninjured fist curled around her staff.

"Why did you move ?" Mina pouted. "Now your skin will be damaged."

Chulivey raised an eyebrow. "My skin ?" Vaguely she could sense the malevolent aura closing around her. She concentrated. Green vines crept up the door covering it with a thick thorny bush.

Mina's lips quivered. Her irises melted away into a mass of swirling darkness and for a while Chulivey felt like she was looking into hell itself. "Now you are truly stuck with me. "

Chulivey's nostrils flared. "Not quite. " Using her staff as a balancing post she lifted herself into the air, her legs colliding with Mina's jaw in a vicious kick.

Taken by surprise Mina was thrown on the bed, the impact causing it to cave in with a resounding crash. Chulivey concentrated causing thorny thick green stems to spring up from around the bed pinning Mina cruelly to the bed, cutting into her pale skin.

Chulivey's eyes widened. Even though the thorns pierced Mina's body, no blood flowed from the wounds, it was almost as if she had pierced something hollow, held in shaped by something unholy inside.

"Look at what you have done. "Mina hissed, her dark eyes bleeding hate. "You have spoiled one of my excellent creations. No matter, your skin is much better. "

"Oh shut up. " Chulivey's finger curled over a ball of blue flames before she let it fly.

Blue flames licked at Mina's body, her mouth parted to echo a unearthly screech and just before the body turned to ashes something dark leapt out of the crumbling body and vanished like an elusive shadow through the window.

_' What the hell was that ?' _ There was a heavy pounding on the door. Chulivey turned to see an axe break through the door, sending splinters flying everywhere. Very soon they would break through. The shadows leaping outside her window showed that the house was surrounded, and the flash of steel showed that they were all armed.

Chulivey concentrated. A ball of blue flames sizzled in her hand. She aimed it at the roof causing the dried fern to burst into flames. _' That should warn Liang that something is wrong. ' _

The door throbbed violently, it would not hold for long. Taking a deep breath Chulivey uttered the spell. For a while scarlet glow circled her before she disappeared with a slight popping sound.

Fresh air greeted her as she materialized outside in the darkness feeling a trifle light headed. Teleporting always sapped her strength. Looking up she saw that house where she was lodged burned merrily and the people circled it like vultures, their shadows long and ghostly in the red light of the burning house.

_' Now all I have to do is get to Liang.' _ A slight twanging sound caught her attention, but she had not recovered her strength enough to fling up a shield. The hissing arrows fell all around her, some dangerously close. She had been spotted. Desperately she sought shelter behind one of the stray rocks that lined the shore. Just before she rolled behind a rock she felt something tear into her calf.

Gritting her teeth she saw the feathered edge of a arrow stick out of her calf. _' Oh joy.' _ The arrowhead was imbibed too deep in her flesh to be pulled out without causing serious bleeding and she had no intention of bleeding to death. Instead she broke the shaft off. _' Great. Now I am disabled.' _

She peered from behind the rock, the people stalked towards her, their voices reflecting some kind of unholy glee, rising in unison as if coming from the same entity. "Come out, come out, where ever you are ?"

They were toying with her and she knew it. _' Well, I shall not go down without a fight. ' _ She rose from behind the rock leaning on it for support and flung up a shield around her. She lifted her hand over her head, her brow furrowed with concentration. A circle of light swirled within her upturned palm before shooting upwards and exploding in the sky with a brilliant flash of white light showering the planes with hot embers, causing the huts to catch fire. _' Suzaku, please let Lord Hotohori or Menesku see that. They will know that dangers stalks this paradise. '_

"Your aim is bad Sorceress." They were nearly on her, banging her shield ruthlessly. "But your skin is smooth. You will be among my finest creations. "

Sweat trickled down her brow. Their sheer number would overcome her as most of her energy went in maintaining the shield. She sunk to her knees, digging into her reserves of energy to keep up the spell.

"Yo, morons!"

Startled Chulivey turned at the figure not far from her. Her lips parted into a relieved smiled. _'Liang ... he is safe. '_

Liang lifted his fan over his head letting roaring hot flames burn into the crowd. They screeched falling back and once again Chulivey saw something black leap out of the charred bodies and jump away in the darkness.

She felt Liang vault to a place by her, sinking into the ground. "Hey Chulivey, did ya wanna 'ave all the fun yerself ?"

Chulivey's lips twitched. "So, what took you so long ?"

"Oh, meself was taking net practice. " He caressed the iron fan lovingly. "This is one good thing me pa gave me. Meself totally barbecued their sorry ass. "

"Not quite Ling. " Chulivey's voice was quiet. "Look."

Liang turned. Something dark crouched outside the periphery of the shield. Thin smoky overlong forearms hung over the long lanky legs ending in sharp silver claws. Coiled hair fell over red eyes, and over a wide froglike mouth, sharp yellow teeth parted in a parody of a smile.

"You two have been very troublesome. "

Liang instantly recognized that voice. _' Butcher? Didn't meself just toast 'em?'_

"You destroyed my precious skins. " Butcher said quietly. "You don't appreciate my art at all. Maybe you will appreciate this one. Look." A long skeletal hand pointed in the direction of the ship.

Horrified they watched several dark figures mill around the ship, burning torches in their hand. Chulivey realized what they were up to. They wanted to torch the ship and thus cut them prevent them from leaving this place ... ever.

"You fucking bastard. " A strangled cry rose from Liang's mouth as the ship burned like some giant pyre. "You ... Me self's gonna kill ya. Be sure of that."

Butcher's voice was mocking. "I knew you would appreciate this one. It is a masterpiece. I call it ... The Burning Ship. " He broke into a amused cackle. "Now I guess you are _really _stuck with us."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 35c

Chapter 34:

Part 3:

Keeah frowned a little kneeling in front of the tattered robe, sifting through it with the tip of her katana. Soon she found what she had been looking for, a set of gold manacles embossed with strange archaic symbols, the scent of an elusive evil still wafted from the ornament that lay so innocently amongst the folds of the ancient garment. Behind her Suraco drew a sharp breath.

"That's the fifth one. " His voice was strained.

Keeah frowned. "Hmm. Let's keep moving. "

"That's all very well Princess. " Sotisku limped up beside her. "But, we simply have to take a break and treat our wounds a little before moving on, otherwise, we will be pushing ourselves too hard. "

Keeah sighed. Sotisku was right. The last fight had not gone well. Suraco had been right when he said that they had taken the first lich by surprise because the other four they encountered were remarkably hard to get past. The foul creatures held onto whatever semblance of life they had with a pugnacious tenacity that was at once frustrating and disturbing; their attacks fuelled by their primal urge to remove something that they considered as a threat to their survival.

All of them were wounded; sporting dark bruises on their bodies. Taasha had an especially nasty cut on his forehead, which bled copiously, wetting the linen strip that Sotisku had tied over it as a makeshift bandage. He was looking rather pale and Keeah realized that even though he did not say anything he was beginning to feel a little faint from the loss of blood.

She looked up and down the stretch of tunnel they were currently in. The semi dark serpentine corridor was deceptively quiet, but she knew better. There was a blind curve around both the ends and frankly she had no intention of being surprised by something that might lurk just beyond the corner. Besides that tunnel was really narrow at this point so that only two people could move side-by-side leaving very little room for maneuverability.

_' When I had resolved that I would go to the gates of Hell to free Seiryuu, I had not really thought that I would have to indeed do so. ' _She looked at Sotisku. "We will take a break. But ... not here. "

Sotisku cast a worried glance in Taasha's direction. "Very well. But soon."

Keeah nodded reassuringly and moved ahead. The turn abruptly ended in a wall with a narrow low door. Keeah cautiously entered through the door, bending to avoid her head from grazing the top of the door, straining her already strained sensed to sense anything hostile beyond the entrance. She sensed nothing. However, that did little to allay her nerves. The kind of magic employed here was something she was not acquainted with and she found her skills strangely lacking. She curbed the flicker of insecurity in her and stepped beyond the door.

The narrow door opened into a large spacious cavern that reminded her disturbingly to Tur. A high ceiling was supported by roughly cut crystalline arches shining with the same inherent glow that Keeah found singularly fascinating and like all the other things here ... disturbing. The cavern seemed to be leading to many other smaller or perhaps bigger areas; they had stepped from one maze into another.

Keeah saw several lamp- stands placed strategically on the uneven floor of the cavern, their structure similar to ones in Tur. However these were stark, free of the intricate designs that Keeah had thought was a characteristic of this place. The starkness of the lamp stands lends a certain austerity to the place and the air was cool and dry. Yet, there was something in the air that made little icy shivers ocasionally creep down her spine.

Keeah concentrated. A small fireball formed in the flat of her open palm.

_' Well, if this is anything like Tur.' Carefully_ she applied the flames to the brazier in the middle.

She was correct in her assumption that this place was indeed like Tur because no sooner the brazier burst into flames the other torches followed its suit flooding the cavern with flickering yellow light. Yet somehow that bright cheery light failed to dilute the strange twisting in her gut.

"Very convenient. " Sotisku said dryly, stopping behind her. "Though personally, I will be glad to see the sun again."

Keeah agreed with him.

"Hey look, water. " Suraco's shout drew her attention. He was kneeling in front of one of the hollows that dotted the cavern floor. "Though I can't say whether its enchanted or not. "

Keeah moved up beside him. A tiny spring gurgled up from some unknown source and filled the hollow with clear blue water. The waters sparkled innocently in the light, its cool depths looking refreshingly tempting. But the incident earlier had made her extremely wary of clean sparkling pools and even though she had managed to wipe away most of the blood from her face, her hair was still knotted into a frightening wig because of the dried blood that caked it. The long and the short of it was that she felt unclean and this clear pool tempted her clean herself.

Sotisku limped up besides her, gingerly dipping a finger into the clear water. "Well since we can't say whether the water is enchanted or not, I guess we'll just have to take the chance. " He pulled out a strip of linen from his bag and wetted it in the water before turning towards Taasha. "Do sit down Taasha and let me see that wound of yours. "

Keeah sighed. It would be impossible to clean her hair, but she could at least have the luxury of cleaning her face. Sighing she borrowed a piece of linen from Sotisku's bag and began to painstakingly clean her face, the water felt cool and refreshing. Suraco sat at the edge of the pool warily studying their surroundings.

"I'll be glad to get out of this place. " Suraco said at last.

Keeah agreed with this sentiment. Slowly she lowered the wet cloth from her face. It was almost immediately that she felt that strange sensation to the world violently revolving around her before coming to an abrupt halt. She had the familiar sensation of standing as a mute spectator of some drama of a bygone age, as if looking upon its participants through buttered paper.

She felt dark fireballs whiz past her ear mercilessly pelting the warriors who were cornered in the middle of the cavern, its floor muddied with their blood as their lifeless bodies fell like felled trees, their fingers still clutched around their halberds.

_' Their uniforms ... They are similar to the ones that the soldiers of Bastet wore in the vision I saw earlier. Are they the soldiers that Mehen led to Fa Sang?' _

They fought ferociously, knowing that they were trapped in a loosing battle, knowing that they were surrounded at all sides by a circle of dark hooded mages, outnumbered by at least twenty to one. Their weapons flashed in the dull light of the cavern and Keeah saw that their bodies were covered by their own blood and the blood of their assailants...

She stood in the crossfire, feeling the fireballs roar dangerously past her head, entranced by the bravery of these warriors.

Suddenly she felt herself lifted off her feet, landing with a splash in the cold pool. Pain exploded throughout her being as she felt something sticky roll from the side of her ribs.

_' Blood?'_ Another fireball passed dangerously close to her head. _' How is this? How can I be hurt in a vision?' _

Dimly she felt somebody shield her with his own body. Looking up she saw red hair and a desperate blue eye that tried to convey something to her. The mouth moved soundlessly as he tried to say something to her. Clarity returned to her getting her like a vicious kick in the stomach.

_' Sotisku! Damn it! This is no vision. We are attacked.' _Acting purely on instinct she pulled Sotisku flat on the ground instinctively putting up a shield around them all.

Sotisku looked at her. "Are you all right Princess?"

"Yes. " She stood up.

Sotisku did not look convinced. "If you say so. "

Suraco and Taasha crouched in front of her, both were panting heavily. Taasha was leaning on his halberd; the wound in his forehead had begun to bleed again. As the force field shimmered under the repeated assaults, Suraco turned at her with a queer expression in his eyes. For a while it seemed he would say something but then he decided against it and turned towards the assailants.

They were surrounded by the Liches, their dark tattered cloaks hanging from their rotting body, skeletal fingers curled over fireballs that crashed with an incessant rhythm on the shield. Looking at the hoods that covered their faces and the strips of black cloth hanging from their bodies Keeah was reminded of the hooded men from her vision, only then they had appeared like a sea which had a thousand black crests and now, perhaps only ten of them circled them.

All of a sudden she felt a sudden rage coil inside her. Never before had she felt the inadequacies of her skills as she did now. Some instinct told her that these ... creatures was perhaps part of the group of mages that attacked the soldiers led by Mehen and where _they _had fought viciously bringing down many of their enemies along with them; they struggled against a group that was hardly one percent of its original strength.

Her head throbbed violently as the anger rose in her. She heard Suraco's urgent whisper.

"The shield won't hold for much longer. What now Princess?"

Suraco needn't have said that. She felt her shield weakening and somehow that fuelled her anger even more.

_' Gentlemen, I believe it is time for you to retire.' _ Her aura spiked abruptly, her hair moved a little in some unseen wind, her eyes glowing an almost silvery white, soft lips curving up into a singularly cynical lopsided smirk. _' So, I guess, this is good night.' _

Suraco sensed the anger in Keeah and the subtle spike in her aura. Both he and Sotisku exchanged troubled glances when they saw her lips curve into a smirk. They knew from experience, _that _smirk usually always meant trouble.

"Down Taasha. " He urged Taasha to lie flat on his stomach, lying down himself, pressing his body firmly to the ground.

Looking up from the ground he saw Keeah float slightly above the ground before a sizzling sphere of electricity engulfed her. For a while the sphere seemed to expand in diameter before exploding with vicious force and an intense white light that seemed to vaporize the darkness around them. Almost blinded Suraco hid his face in the crook of his arm.

After some time he slowly raised his face to see that it was only the dull yellow flames of the braziers that shed any light on muted darkness that ruled the cavern. He saw Keeah on her knees by the pool, her face very pale and beads of sweat accumulated like dew drops on her smooth forehead. That spell had drained a lot of her energy.

He saw Sotisku pull himself from the ground and hand Keeah a cordial.

_' Thank Seiryuu for Sotisku and his never ending cache of cordials.'_ He smiled a little picking himself from the ground assessing the damage caused. There were scorch marks on the nearby cavern walls and one of the lamp stands were totally destroyed, a broken stump was all that remained with the battered iron brazier lying in the midst of the rubble some distance away.

There was no sign of their assailants as well. Only their cloaks and golden manacles remained as a testament of the attack. He would have investigated further if a wrathful shout from Sotisku hadn't diverted him.

"What were you thinking?" There were spots of high color on Sotisku's cheek and his eyes literally shooted blue flames. " Standing like some ... zombie in the middle of a battle ... What were you thinking?"

Suraco's lips twitched. _' My thoughts exactly. ' _

Keeah smiled. " I am sorry. "

Suraco instinctively knew that she was keeping something from them. Apparently, Sotisku sensed that as well because his color heightened even more.

" Oh no. I am not going to let you talk your way out of this." He said dryly.

"I am not trying to. "Keeah sighed. "But I will tell you all about it later. "

Suraco felt Sotisku's anger spike. An irate Sotisku was never good news. But before he could intervene he heard Taasha shout.

"Hey! Come look at this. "

All of them turned at Taasha who was standing in front of the broken stump, pointed at something gleaming that poked from it. Moving closer he saw it was a cylindrical silver case embedded in the stone. There were a few scorch marks on it but otherwise it was okay. Carefully Taasha closed his clawed fingers around it and extracted the case. It came out remarkably easily. Only then he noticed a circular hollow in the rock, as if niche was made for the sole purpose of holding this case.

"A secret compartment. " Taasha said quietly as he turned the case in the palm of his hands. "The explosion unearthed this. Should I open it and see what is inside?"

Keeah nodded. "Certainly. "

Taasha opened the case and brought out a yellowing manuscript from within. Carefully he rolled it open. "It is written in my tongue. " His voice was surprised.

"Read it." Keeah commanded.

"Very well." Slowly he began to read.

_I am yet to sense anything._

It ran.

_Yet, I can feel the serpent slowly uncoiling his sinewy length and raising his head to strike. No matter, let him come, for I have come willingly to receive the serpent's kiss. I have come because I will leave the serpent guardian of the well he covets so much. Thus, he will wind his poisonous girth around it guarding it for all eternity. My purpose will be served._

_I will thus leave the serpent to guard the sword._

_It is I, Mehen, commander of the Bast Berserkers, wielder of the Scarlet Fang who writes thus._

_It is I, Mehen, childhood playmate of Bastet, her most devoted lovesick slave who writes thus._

_May the Gods treat our love better in our next life?_

Taasha looked up. "That's all what is written. " He looked around the faces of his companions and found that Keeah was looking very pale and grave. Finally she spoke.

"What could this mean?" She frowned. "Let us try to piece together what we have found out so far. "

"Hmm. " Suraco looked thoughtful. "Fa Sang was known for is Great Library and we all agree that the knowledge of Fa Sang is worth possessing. And we all agree that knowledge is power. We also can safely assume that the people who attacked Tur also attacked Fa Sang. It is my guess that when Mehen had stepped on Fa Sang, it had already switched loyalties. I think he expected that. But, he did not want the knowledge of Fa Sang falling into the enemy's hand. So, he somehow wanted to seal the door the library so that no one could enter it. " He took a deep breath before continuing. "I also believe that Taiskun hid the scroll in the library and if we want to get out hands on it we have to figure out how to unseal it. "

"I have a question Suraco. " Sotisku said slowly. " How do you know that Mehen succeeded in sealing the door?"

"I don't know. I am only assuming that he succeeded. "

"Assuming?"

"Taiskun would never leave the scroll where a couple of Liches could get their dirty hands on it. "

"Yes, you've got a point there. "

"He left a hint in this scroll. " Keeah said quietly. "We have to find this _serpent._ I am sure that he is the one who betrayed Fa Sang and Bastet. " She looked up. "Let's keep moving. " She turned at Taasha who was standing with a faraway expression in his eyes. "Taasha?"

_' I am walking on the ground made sacred by the sacrifice of so many noble berserkers. You were right Master, I have found my purpose outside Ubasti.' _ His mouth curved into a small smile. "Yes Princess. Let's keep moving. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_' He is not here.' _ That was the first thought that crossed Menesku's mind when he stepped into Hotohori's room. Vaguely he could feel a twinge of irritation in him. _' Where could he have gone?'_

The room was mostly in shadows, the only light came from a small lamp kept on the low ornamented table by the door. The lace curtains fluttering in the wind, the sweet smell of the flowers that floated in from the terrace garden, the flickering shadows on the walls somehow managed to magnify the emptiness of the room.

Freya picked up the lamp and glided around the room applying the flames to the wicks of the other lamps in the room. The lamps flickered to life flooding the room with light. The light only proved what Menesku had felt the moment he had stepped into the room. Hotohori was not in the room.

Menesku moved around the room, soundlessly studying the surroundings, the irritation he had originally felt was slowly turning into anger and a nagging sense of fear. This was the second time that he had seen Hotohori act so impulsively. Menesku and Hotohori were childhood playmates; he knew Hotohori's habits well. He knew that Hotohori was impulsive and sometimes hot headed, qualities that his grooming as a warrior and prince taught him to control. But lately...

A small tinkle of laughter drew his attention. He turned to look at Freya who was standing in front of the door that led to the terrace holding a couple of parchments in her hand.

"So, your Prince is a painter?" She held out the parchments for his inspection.

Menesku took the parchments from Freya's hand and studied the incomplete pictures. "Yes, my Lord Hotohori is a tolerably good artist. "

"Then I know where we might find him. "

"You do?"

Freya nodded. "Yes. I am sure that you noticed the splendid irrigation we have here at Fa Sang. All this water comes from an underground river that comes out as a thousand springs in the mountain face. Our ancestors harnessed this water. Come, I will show you. " She turned to go.

Moving out in the terrace she turned to see Menesku still standing in the room, his gray eyes fixed on something just outside her line of vision. "Menesku?" She called. "Is everything okay?"

Menesku turned towards her, lips curving into a chilly smile that did not touch his eyes. "Of course my Lady. " He was beside her with a few easy strides of his long legs. "I am sorry to keep you waiting. "

Freya looked up to his handsome face and once again felt that she did not understand him at all. With a little sigh she turned. "This way my lord. "

Freya walked a little away from the room coming to halt in front of one of the ornamented archways that formed part of the decor of the terrace garden. Carefully she parted the curtain of fragrant creepers to reveal a flat wall behind it in which a small door was carved.

"I am guessing that Lord Hotohori chanced on this door by accident. " Freya said quietly as she led Menesku down a narrow staircase. "It is very cleverly hidden."

"Yes, so it is. "Menesku said dryly.

A sudden gush of cold moist air greeted him as he came out into a narrow platform that seemed to be built in the rock face itself. He felt a spray of water hit his face and was surprised to see a waterfall merrily rush past him, jumping with unbridled haste to the ground below. In fact the whole rock face looked porous which waterfalls rushing out of every orifice, falling with a vigorous force into the pool below.

"Come on. " Freya stood on a narrow crystalline bridge that joined this platform to a much bigger platform in the middle that seemed to be suspended over the waterfalls.

He followed her stepping onto the large platform. There were braziers built on the marble railings that burst to life when Freya applied the small flame to it. Looking down Menesku realized that he was perhaps at the highest point in Fa Sang. There were three major waterfalls that gave the illusion of rushing out from under the platform itself before joining with the smaller streams in the mad rush to reach the ground.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Freya asked. She was leaning on the railing, the flames casting a soft look on her face.

"Yes. But, My Lord Hotohori isn't here." Menesku said quietly.

"No he isn't. But do not worry. I am sure that he is perfectly safe. "

" I am sure he is. " Menesku's eyes rested on the brilliant explosion in the sky, its momentary brilliance stunning him.

"What is that? It is so beautiful. " Freya rested a hand on the railing admiring the spectacle.

"Yes, so it is. " Menesku said quietly. " And so are you. "

Freya blushed, pushing her wayward hair from her face. "My Lord!"

"Yes, you are as beautiful as a rose. "

" Please my Lord, no more. I..."

"Let me finish Lady Freya. " Menesku cut in with a chilly smile that was quite out of place with his ardent speech. "You are as beautiful as a rose, soft, sensuous ... fragrant. But where are your thorns my Lady?"

"I beg your pardon." Freya stiffened, spots of high color on her cheeks.

"Oh, I would be glad if you abandon this odious pretension. " Menesku shrugged. "I have little time to play this silly game of cat and mouse or pretend to be surprised when you stick a dragger in my back. I really have a lot of work to do, than be delayed by this silly sideshow. "

"Silly side show?" Freya's lips curved into a smile and suddenly it seemed as if cruel lines defined her luscious mouth. "You are a troublesome man. Here I was, wishing to give you a painless death ... But..."

She lifted her hands and gestured. The arched bridges that joined the platform with smaller doors in the rock face cracked before the splintered with an ear splitting noise to crash into the waters below.

"Cutting of my route to escape. " Menesku yawned. "How predictable. "

Freya's iris melted away to reveal something dark inside. "You will not be so smug when I rip the flesh from your bones. "

"You are welcome to try my dear. "

Freya roared. The voice that issued from her swan like neck was more like a caged beast than the soft feminine tones she employed. Menesku raised an impassive eyebrow as he watched something akin to a dark dye stain her creamy complexion before the skin began to rupture like an oversized cloth as she increased in height and girth. Her slender digits elongated into long carved talons and her nicely turned ankle mutated into some kind of reptilian foot that had no resemblance whatsoever with the small feet that were once in its place. The huge and grotesque beast that stood in front of him seemed to the work of some demented artist who wished to draw the creatures of Hell, a being that could only be born of a man's deepest most foul desires, a creature carved of nightmares.

"Very interesting. " Menesku studied his spotless nails. "I like you much better now. "

The creature bend forward, looking down from its great height, till its elongated reptilian face was barely an inch away from Menesku's face. Yellow teeth slowly bared into a vindictive smile, red eyes gleamed with blood thirst.

"Do you now?" The voice was strange and raspy, as if it was being grated against something and gave Menesku the unpleasant sensation of something crawling up his skin. "Perhaps I should inform you that your friends are also being tolerably entertained. "

_' Shit! That is why they put us so far away from each other. Divide and conquer.' _ Menesku felt a twinge of panic in him, but his face remained impassive. "I would expect nothing less. "

The creature straightened, flexing its long claws instinctively, thick tail thumping behind it. "You are brave human. But never fear I will rid you of that noble quality. "

The claw came down with a crushing force as fast as lightning striking the marble floor like a hammer, the rock cracking with the force of the collision, a slight hissing sound rising from it as the rock slowly dissolved in the acid that flew from the tips of the dark claws. But no human lay pinned under it thrashing in the last throes of agony. Turning the creature saw Menesku sitting of his haunches, balancing his frame on the railing, studying it with amused gray eyes. His brown hair flew behind him, lips curving in a slight smile as he lifted his palm and mockingly beckoned the creature to attack him.

Menesku watched the creature move like a flash; for a creature so huge it moved with remarkable speed. Vaulting out of the way he balanced himself on top of the railing facing the scaly back of the creature. Even though his face remained impassive and his eyes held a kind of bored amusement, his stomach knotted with dread.

_' I have to wrap this up quickly.' _

He watched the blood red eyes turn at him. He raised his palm and beckoned it mockingly. He felt the creatures anger spike as it jumped towards him with one fluid motion. He waited, ready to jump aside at the last moment.

As the creature's claws came rushing down towards him, cutting through the air viciously, he dived aside. But it seemed as if the creature had anticipated his moves, for at the very last moment it twirled in a graceful arc, so swiftly that it was almost a blur, the thick spiky tail catching Menesku violently in his abdomen.

He had seen the tail arc towards him and had made a move to swerve, but even though the deadly spikes missed hurting any internal organs, the force of the collision send him flying into the railing.

"Do you like my thorns human?" The creatures gurgled mockingly.

Menesku got up instantly, wiping the blood that dribbled from the corner of his mouth, his face betraying none of the pain he felt from the parallel gashes on his stomach. "Very much. " He brushed the dirt from his shoulder casually. " What I don't understand is why go through all this unnecessary drama? "

"The master said so. "

_' The master? Hmm... Who could that be?' _ His hair had fallen over his face obscuring his eyes. " It must have been very boring I suppose, waiting, pretending to be nice..."

"Yes it was." The beast gurgled. "So you must understand why I am so eager to taste your blood. "

"Forgive me. I have no intention of keeping you waiting. " Menesku raised his eyes. His irises had contracted to almost a point. "But I believe that this is my turn. "

Jumping in the air he concentrated letting the scarlet ki swirl over his fingers solidifying into sharp kunais. Almost instantaneously he left them fly. The scarlet blades flew in the air, but the beast avoided their nasty sting easily, side stepping their razor edge with a speed that made it appear like a blur.

"You disappoint me human..." The creature had hardly finished before it felt something rushing towards it. It moved but did not manage to completely avoid the force of the attack; something hot rushed through its shoulders. A pained screech emitted from its throat as it instinctually grasped the punctured shoulder to stop the flow of the flow of sluggish black blood that oozed from it.

Menesku watched the creature screech with pain and pursed his mouth. _' Dammit! I missed! Even with my heightened abilities ... my sensei will die of shame.' _

The sign on his neck glowed a dull red, as he concentrated again. The creature launched itself towards him, half mad with pain. To an ordinary man the creature's movement would have been too fast to follow, but Menesku gracefully avoided its attacks.

_' I cannot remain on the defensive forever. ' _ Menesku parried the more successful attacks, his arms almost jarred with the effort of keeping the beast at bay. The twin blades he had created frizzled and disappeared. He was beginning to tire. _' Well, sensei did warn me that if I should not use this skill for long because it drains a lot of ki. But then again, I never had the need of keeping this up for so long.' _

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted off his feet, a clawed hand cruelly closed over his neck threatening to break his windpipe. He felt himself dangled in front of the creature and felt its foul breath on his face.

_' Yes indeed. My sensei would indeed die of shame if he were not already dead. Captured! Most inappropriate.' _ Menesku struggled a little. _' But wait, this may work to my advantage.' _

"Not so smug now are you?" The creature's teeth bared into a parody of a smile, tightening the grip around his neck. "Now I have you."

_' I beg to differ.' _ Menesku concentrated. A small glowing sphere of scarlet ki formed at the tip of his finger. Gritting his teeth he aimed the fireball at the creature's stomach where it collided with a slight fizzing sound.

"Pathetic human. " The creature gurgled. "To think _that _could harm _me_! " A long purple tongue came out and licked his face. "You will make a good plaything for master. Yes, you will make a good familiar when you are reborn."

_' Reborn? Well... I will send both you and your master to hell!' _ The sign on his neck glowed a vivid red, a scarlet ki swirling over his arms molding them into scarlet scimitars. With a vicious sweep he chopped off the hand that held him falling lightly on the ground breathing heavily. Impaling the severed organ on the edge of the sword he wrenched it from around his neck throwing it into the fire.

The creature was thrashing blindly, tortured screams emitting from its throat, clutching the bloodied stump. **" You pathetic human..." **It roared before its roar melded into a sobbing plea. "Master ... Master ... I have served you well... Aid me now. See what this human has done to me..." Then it turned its red eyes towards him. "I will kill you. "

"You should have killed me when you had the chance. " Menesku said quietly. "Now, I am afraid, that I will kill you instead. "

"Kill _me?_ I cannot die human. I am immortal..." It never finished its words but stopped midway casting a frightened look at its stomach.

"Remember that small ki ball I aimed at your stomach. " Menesku said pleasantly. " Actually it was a lot of energy concentrated into a small point. After having burrowed into your stomach its starts expanding there having a lot many sordid side effects that I rather not discuss ... the point is, if you are indeed immortal, you just might survive. "

The creature gave an angry roar and rushed towards Menesku only to paused midway. Suddenly its body inflated like a balloon, with its sockets bulging outwards before exploding with a violent bang. Instinctively Menesku flung himself to the ground, letting the hot air ripple over him before settling down again.

He straightened absentmindedly brushing the dust from his tunic, his face was impassive, but the thin sheen of sweat on his pale face betrayed how much he had been drained in carrying out that attack. Only a small haze of smoke hung over the platform. No sign of the creature was apparent.

_' Immortal! Right.' _Menesku paused at the edge of the railing. _' The beast spoke of a master. The puppeteer of this entire puppet show. ' _His eyes hardened. _' And I can make a fair guess who that might be. _' He looked over the railing. _' But first I have to get down.' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori paused at the mouth of long corridor, sharp hawk like eyes studying the shadowed hallway. The flickering light of the yellow flames cast melancholy dancing shadows on the marble walls. He always knew that any place had two faces; one that it wore during the day and another that it donned during the night. Yet, he had to see a place that differed so much between night and day. The fragrant gardens, gurgling fountains and arched hallways that had appeared so charming in the light of the sun appeared sinister and forbidding in the darkness. Walking through the semi dark hallways, with only the sound of his feet as his companion, following an elusive Shadow, Hotohori had the unpleasant sensation that perhaps _this _was the true face of Fa Sang and the one it had during the day was a mask ... and strangely, he felt more at home in this hostile atmosphere.

He saw Shadow crouch in the flickering shadow of a torch, red eyes studying him. Slowly it raised a long smoky finger and beckoned him to follow before disappearing around the corner.

Hotohori followed. Turning the corner he found himself in a corridor that seemed to end in a blank wall. No torches lit this corridor, but a ghostly green light emanated from the walls casting a pale glow on the surroundings.

_' What does this mean? Did the shadow disappear?'_ Hotohori frowned. _' Have I been led into a trap?' _ Instinctively he half turned, but saw no one behind him. _' Well, my assailants are taking an abnormally long time to appear if there are any. Or maybe...' _He turned to examine the walls, carefully tapping the walls for a hollow sound. _' Or maybe there is a hidden door here somewhere...' _

None of the walls emitted the sound he was looking for and as he moved towards the end of the corridor, he found that the floor was slowly sloping upwards, so that when he faced the blank wall at the end of the path his head brushed the ceiling and he had to hunch his shoulders to prevent banging his head. This gentle slope was not apparent from the mouth of the corridor and Hotohori realized that the strange lighting of this place created the illusion that the path was flat.

_' But why sloping?' _

He turned his face towards the ceiling. Unlike the walls which were bare and stark, the ceiling was somewhat ornamented, with colored rectangular tiles forming a chequerboard pattern on the white background.

_' Maybe...'_

Turning around the corner he wrenched a torch from one of the ornamented brackets, its yellow flames casting a little light on the semi dark corridor. In the dull yellow light the pattern became much more apparent to him. It was a repetitive design, with five colored boxes forming a pattern somewhat similar to a flower. There were four boxes in the four corners, a deep red in color, joining with a pale green box in the middle. He frowned heavily before his brow cleared.

_' I must have been blind. ' _ He paused under the second to last block, observing it with a half amused smile. _' Yes, the shade of green employed here is definitely different from the rest. ' _ Raising his fingers he felt the edges of the block. _' Loose earth. Hmm.' _

Pushing his palm flat against the tile he exerted his strength upwards. After sometime the tile moved upwards before he heard a slide clicking sound. Suddenly the weight on his hands ceased to exist as the tile suddenly slid aside, revealing a dark hole in its place.

_' Very interesting.' _

Balancing on his arms he pulled himself in the hole at once greeted by the strange musty smell. It was the same smell that the caged air in a room had that had not been opened for many days. The hole extended vertically upwards, with metals rugs embedded in the walls forming a makeshift ladder. The metal was cold to touch as he climbed upwards. He had to leave the torch below since it impeded his progress as he moved upwards into the semi dark tunnel. A sudden noise behind him caused him to turn, the tile had slid back into position plunging him into darkness.

He climbed blindly through the seemingly never-ending tunnel, the darkness had caused his other senses to sharpen and as he climbed upwards he could hear a soft hissing sound that grew louder and louder as he ascended up the rungs. Suddenly the tunnel bend, taking a ninety-degree turn so that he found himself moving horizontally to the ground.

The tunnel was diffused with a red glow and the walls were strangely hot to touch. He could feel the touch of hot air on his face and judged that he must be near an exit. He froze.

_' What the hell!'_

The tunnel ended abruptly. But the mouth was guarded with vicious jumping flames, which shot over the opening, like the fire coming from a Dragon's mouth.

_' Charming.' _

At first there seemed to be no way that he could get out, but then Hotohori noticed that the flames did not always guard the opening. In fact they shot out with a regular rhythm and between two such cycles the mouth was unguarded. Slowly he edged near the flames, the heat almost unbearable at this point and the walls scalding to touch. He crouched near the edge biding.

_**' Now!'**_

He moved like a flash rolling out of the tunnel onto the hot tiles of the room that lay beyond it. For a while he crouched on the floor trying to steady his pulse, as sweat dribbled from his forehead, before a small sound caught his attention. Instinctively he grasped the hilt of his sword looking up.

Shadow crouched in one of the niches of the serpentine columns that supported the arched ceiling, impassive red eyes studying him.

' Live... You late.'

_' I should be angry. Shadow did not warn me about this. I should feel uneasy. I should feel that Shadow is leading me into a trap.' _ Hotohori frowned, more uneasy by his lack these sentiments. "So I am Shadow. What is this place?"

Shadow did not answer.

Frowning Hotohori looked around. This room was different from the other rooms. Small narrow bricks lined the walls and the floor with serpentine curving columns rising to support an arched vaulted roof. There were several round hollows in the walls, similar to the hole from which he had emerged, yellow flames forking out from it ocasionally like a serpent's tongue. The room was unnaturally hot and Hotohori could feel the back of his tunic get drenched with sweat.

_' Interesting place.'_

There was a large iron door at the end of the room. There was a curious pattern of a snarling tiger drawn on it with silver paint.

"Live. "

Hotohori turned at Shadow. "Call me Hotohori. "

Shadow tilted his head a little to the side. "Hotohori ... " He repeated the name slowly, before raising a long clawed finger and pointing at the door. "That way. "

"Thank you. "

Taking a deep breath Hotohori neared the door, pausing for a while in front of the door, observing the picture painted on the door. He had not seen this pattern used in any of the decorations in Fa Sang. Frowning he ran a hand over the picture.

_' It looks like a crest, but I have not seen it used in other parts of Fa Sang. There is something very different about this part of Fa Sang. It looks somewhat ... older...' _He pushed the door open.

Hotohori froze. He had never seen anything so beautiful ... or anything so dangerous. The door opened into a small platform that stopped abruptly at the edge of a deep gorge. A narrow marble bridge connected both ends of the gorge. Looking around he realized he was in some kind of natural cavern, with shimmering crystal spires hanging like nature's chandelier from the ceilings. Sharp crystal spikes rose from the bottomless nadir, their pointed tips reflecting the shimmering light of the cavern. The whole place reminded him of some kind of twisted fairytale, both enchanting and horrifying.

_' Now **this **is a perfect place to lay a trap. ' _ Hotohori stepped onto the narrow bridge suddenly aware of how little place he had to maneuver.

He took another step. Nothing happened.

_' I suppose nothing will happen until I step into the middle of the bridge. So be it. '_

With brisk steps he approached the center of the bridge and suddenly the temperature of the place seemed to drop and the shimmering glow of the crystal seemed muted. A tiny blizzard appeared before him, tiny crystals revolving in the spiraling wind before it seem to solidify into a swirling white cloak that spread over the shoulders of the man who kneeled in front of him.

_' Che. They sure know how to make an entrance.' _

Vaguely he was aware of a similar presence behind him. The man in front of him straightened. His complexion was pale, so pale that it appeared bloodless and chalky with the skin drawn tightly over a cruel face. His features were sharp and aquiline and his eyes sunken and filled with a strange swirling darkness. Hotohori did not understand how anything that appeared human could seem so inhuman.

"And who are you?" He raised an eyebrow. "State your business quickly for I have a lot of work to do."

Thin black lips curved and it moved like an malevolent wind, gliding through the air. Instinctively Hotohori defended, raising his sword and parrying the attack. But he had hardly countered the attack when he felt the being behind him move. Almost by habit he countered the jarring blow. For a while nothing was heard but the clash of steel as the two creatures hassled Hotohori; almost as a pack of Hyena's hassle a trapped tiger.

On the defensive and with little place to move Hotohori had to admit that the trap was indeed well set. Trapped in the middle a warrior would have no chance to get on the offensive, but always be torn between defending himself and keeping himself from falling down. Suddenly the attacks ceased and both his attackers crouched in front of him, silver hair falling over their face. Both were similarly dressed except the one who was originally behind him wore swirling dark robes.

"You asked our names human. "They spoke in unison, voices as cold as the northern winds. "We have none. We are the Guardians. "

_' Guardians?' _ Hotohori frowned. "Why bother telling me all this now?"

"We, the Guardians of the Well, have been ordered by our Master and Creator to answer the last question of our prey..." They paused for a while. "Before we dispose of them."

_' Admirable sentiments.'_ Hotohori's mouth curved up in a small smile. "What if I tell you that I am a guest here and I got lost?"

"Guest? We do not know any such word. There is no _guest _on Fa Sang. Only prey. "

They had hardly finished their words when they raised their swords bringing it down in unison with a vehement force. A violent whirlpool of cold air rushed at him almost blinding him with the wind that howled in its wake. Hotohori flung up his sword whirling it like liquid lightening to form a shield in front of him unconsciously digging his feet into the ground.

The wind rushed by him like a maddened beast and even though he avoided the major blast, he could feel the sleeves of his tunic ripping as the wind raked its cold fingers over them leaving a trail of shallow wounds in its wake.

Hotohori grinned, feeling the thrill of battle fill his veins like molten fire. "Well guess what, this prey is not ready to die yet. " His fist tightened around the hilt of his sword feeling it pulsate as if answering his call and rejoicing in the bloodlust that clouded his eyes.

He moved like a scarlet blur, feet hardly touching the ground, the sword moving like a serpents kiss in his hands. It was almost as if man and sword had become one, moving as a single entity, fast as lightning ... unforgiving as Death.

_' This grows boring.' _ His feral grin deepened as he pushed back the duo that was on the defensive. _' I will end this.' _

He vaulted back to a crouching position in the middle of the bridge, watching the Guardians stagger a little but still pressing on. With a mocking laugh he vaulted out of their reach once more before raising his sword and swinging it in a vicious arc. A violent scarlet light emerged from the sword sweeping over the cavern like a tsunami.

The Guardians were caught in the blast and Hotohori watched with macabre satisfaction as the flesh crumbled from over their white bones ... till the bones disintegrated into dust as well.

_' Well, I guess, despite everything I am sort of a savage at heart.' _

He saw Shadow crouching in the darkness on the other side of the bridge and felt a twinge of irritation. "Were you there all the time?"

Shadow nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about this?"

No answer.

"Are you trying to betray me or something? "

Shadow's eyes seemed to flicker for a while. "Be ... tray... Betray..." He chanted the word like a mantra.

"Shadow?"

Shadow stopped squeezing his eyes and Hotohori had the sensation that he was trying to remember something.

"Shadow?"

Red eyes looked up and for a while Hotohori saw a flicker of emotion in them before they melded into hatred once more.

"I Shadow." He hissed. "You live. "

Hotohori was struck by the hatred in his voice. He kept his voice calm. "I am Hotohori. Remember?"

_' Che. Like why bother?'_

Shadow paused, head tilted to a side. "I ... nothing. I Shadow. " He raised his head to that mournful cry Hotohori had heard once before bounding off into the darkness.

Hotohori sighed. "Well, I guess I am on my own now. "

OoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 36a

Chapter 35:

Part 1:

_' This sucks.' _

Lee couldn't agree more with the irritating voice in her head, though she thought that the aforementioned comment was the understatement of the century. The predicament she currently found herself in did not _suck_. It was a disaster, a catastrophe, a...

_' We are going to die.'_

_"Oh do shut up."_ Lee snapped at the voice in her head a little irritatibly. _" No body is going to die."_

Obviously her inner voice had no intention of shutting up. _' Yeah? Like, says who? Anyway, if we ever manage to get out of here alive remember to thank Tori for teaching you how to climb a tree.' _

_"Like hell I will." _Lee grimaced touching her shoulders. The strip of cloth she had tied over the wound on her shoulders was wet with the blood, having done little to stem its flow and frankly she was feeling more than a little lightheaded. _"At this rate I am going to bleed to death. "_

She had decided to hide till help arrived. Scrambling up one of the trees that spread its crooked branches over the thick undergrowth she hid herself behind its leafy foliage. From her position she could keep a lookout for what her irritating inner voice so aptly termed as _brats from hell. _

Subconsciously she felt the cold hilt in her hand, her fingers closing into a fist over it. Strangely enough it gave her a sense of security. Leaning back onto the thick trunk for support she wondered how long she had been here. Was it an hour? Was it a few minutes? Or a few seconds? It seemed like ages to her, with the time dragging along in an abnormally slow pace. The jungle was quiet...

_" I wonder if this is what is meant by: **as silent as death**?"_

_' Quit scaring yourself. ' _Her inner voice snapped. _' We got a lot of shit on our hands already. Now quiet, I think I hear something.'_

Lee stiffened instinctively. Somehow this unnatural silence had sharpened her other senses. She could hear a faint rustling in the in the undergrowth; her fingers grasped the cold hilt tightly and she sat absolutely still.

"Boo. "

Lee could not stop the terrified scream that rose to her lips. Toru crouched on the thick branch she was sitting on, bloodstained katana hanging innocently from his loose fist, emotionless blue eyes studying her.

_' What ... Where ... Oh shit.' _

For once her inner voice was at a loss of words. She could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest and the cold fingers of dread that squeezed her heart.

_" Where the hell did he come from?"_

_' I don't give a damn.' _Her inner voice snapped. _' Now do something before the brat skewers you where you sit.'_

Gritting her teeth she swung the dragger viciously, arbitrarily aiming it at him. Her eyes widened a little as the dagger passed through Toru with a tiny swish; it was almost as if she had swung the weapon through the thin air.

_' What the hell!' _

She had put the full force of her armbehind swing and suddenly she found herself off balance. For a while she found herself teetering before she fell...

_' God, we are dead.' _

The bone crunching impact she had been expecting never came. Squeezing one eye open she felt herself suspended in the air, legs dangling in mid air. Looking up she saw Toru hold her by the collar of her tunic.

_' Yes, we are **most definitely **dead.' _

Two things happened almost simultaneously; Lee's eyes widened a little as she saw Toru raise the katana, the flames of the torches dancing wickedly on its razor edge ... She froze vaguely aware of the ripping sound as the sword seemed to come at her in agonizingly slow curve, almost as if in slow motion. The next instant her collar gave away and she found herself free of Toru's grasp, resuming the dive for the ground. The thick undergrowth broke her fall somewhat as she crashed through it, the thorns scratching her face and hands...

_' Seriously, we need a dummy for this sort of a stunt.' _

Lee was eternally grateful for the carpet of dead leaves that received her when she made a rather inglorious contact with the earth. For a while she lay there, unmoving, aware of the pain that seemed to explode throughout her being.

_' Get up! **Get up! GET UP!**_'

Her inner voice screamed, but Lee found herself unable to move.

_' Get up before that brat from hell pops out of nowhere again. ' _

Gritting her teeth Lee pulled herself up, clutching her wounded arm.

"Why must you persist on running away Lady?"

Toru kneeled not far from her, leaning on the katana, his face shadowed by the flickering lights that lit the area.

_' And you thought the brat was cute.' _

She scrambled up before running blindly into the forest. _" Please... Somebody... Anybody..."_

She couldn't sense anybody following her. Her knees felt like jelly and her wounds throbbed painfully. Panting she sunk at the base of a tree feeling tears prick at her eyelids.

_"Why is nobody coming? "_

_' Be sensible Lee.' _The voice in her head said quietly. _' This is a huge place and in case you forgot, nobody knows that you are here. I am sure that they are searching for us. Only think girl, they could be in a similar position.' _

Lee paled. That was a possibility, which did not occur to her earlier. Maybe Hotohori and the others were also caught in a similar dilemma. That caused a new fear to grip her heart.

_"Oh my God. What if they don't come in time? I know that I can't hold on much longer."_

The bushes rustled. Lee cast a frightened look at it and pulled herself up before resuming this nightmarish game of hide and seek she found herself trapped in. She kept running wildly, resting for a while by the thick trunks of the trees, before the oncoming approach of her assailants forced her to move her weary legs. Vaguely she was aware that she was moving deeper and deeper into the forest and for a moment thought that she was being purposely shepherded to the center of the area.

Gasping for breath she burst into an open space and almost at once felt a feeling of cold dread grip her heart. Once she had thought that she had experienced fear when she watched Juon, but nothing could compare to what she felt now. The strange nauseating palpitations in her stomach increased as she took a look around the surroundings.

The forest had ended abruptly into a wide circular area. The floor was lined with some strange black material and fat columnar pillars circled it. The place reminded her of a smaller version of the stone hedge, with giant fires burning in bronze braziers atop the pillars. In their flickering lights she could see strange shimmering symbols on the surprisingly smooth walls of the pillars and even though some of the pillars were broken, it somehow managed to magnify the malevolent aura of the place.

There was a circular depression in the middle of the area. Hesitatingly she walked towards the center, bending over the pool. With a small, horrified cry she stumbled back.

_' We should go.' _For once the irritating voice in her head sounded panicked. _' I told you that we should have never entered this place... but nooo, you had to play...' _

Lee could feel her legs shake. The dark liquid in the pool was definitely not water.

_' But why keep blood? Vampires! They must be vampires.' _

Lee felt nauseated and for the first time realized that the place looked more like a pagan altar than a vampire's lair. She also became aware of the shadowy shapes that surrounded her. Her shoulders sagged a little in defeat. Her doubt was correct. They had purposely herded her here, like a pack of wolves hunts a deer. She heard Leila's piping voice.

"Peek-a-boo, we found you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Red greedy flames licked happily at the ship, cackling merrily as it slowly devoured the vessel casting a red glow on the night sky. Liang crouched behind the rock watching helplessly as the flames slowly engulfed the brave vessel that had carried them so far. Uttering a small oath under his breath he turned a blazing amber eye at Chulivey.

"What now?"

Chulivey was very pale. Propping her head a little over the rock she saw the Butcher waiting patiently outside the perimeter of the shield she had set up. She saw the shadowy shapes that had surrounded the ship slowly move towards where they were holed in, the flames dancing on their pitchforks. They waited at a safe distance from them, their posture similar to that of the Butcher.

_' They remind me of vultures circling over a nearly dead prey...' _She shivered a little before turning at Liang. "Do you have a small knife?"

Liang frowned. "A knife?" Picking out a dragger from the sash around his waist he held it out at Chulivey. "Will this do? But why do you need it?"

Chulivey took the knife from his hand sticking it hard into the soil. Bringing her hands together she murmured a short incantation under her breath. The dragger glowed sporadically before emanating a steadysoft scarlet glow. She let out a soft sigh.

"That should hold the shield for some time. " She looked at Liang. "So, what happened to the other crew members?"

"Them? Well frankly, me self think they're dead. "

"Did they attack you?"

"Yeah. But meself knew that ... Me don't get it. Can ya make any sense of this?"

"Liang when you killed the people who attacked you, did you notice anything black escaping from it?"

Liang frowned. "No. Me self was creeped when they kept blabbering about skin and ya know. " He looked over the rock. "So why's the bastard just sitting there? "

"Because it knows that this shield won't last for long. " Chulivey said quietly.

"Well, we could try reaching the mainland..."

"We can't do that. Butcher tells me that there is only one bridge joining this island with the main castle. Unfortunately for us, the bridge goes under water during high tide. We are trapped. "

_**"What!"**_

"Yes. "

"And you believe the bastard ?"

"I am not saying that I place absolute trust in what he ... it... says. But then again, we have no way of checking it out. Besides, look at how patient it is. It knows we have nowhere to run having cut off both our routes for escape. "

"Look, me self ain't disagreeing with what yer saying, but why wait for so long ?"

"That my friend, is the real question here. Maybe we should ask him. "

"Yer right. " Liang propped up from behind the rock. "Yo asshole" He pointed a finger to the shadowy figure that rested outside the perimeter of the circle. "Yeah, me self's talking to ya. Why did ya take such a frigging long time to attack us ?"

"You have no appreciation for art and your language is most unrefined. " Butcher said condescendingly."And besides I am not attacking you. I am making you a part of my masterpiece. The only regret I have is that I get only two such magnificent skins. " He sounded wistful. "Master wanted the others. "

_' Master ?' _Liang raised an eyebrow, a nagging sense of fear crept up his heart. "Yer master is in the castle?"

Butcher let out a mocking cackle. "So he is fanged one and he is entertaining your friends royally. "

" Me self can imagine." Liang retorted sarcastically before sinking beside Chulivey. "We're in a shitload of trouble. "

Chulivey's brow was furrowed in deep thought. She felt the Butcher's mocking laughter sweep over her like something unclean.

"Do you have no questions sorceress? Well **_I_** have one for you. How long can you keep this up ?"

Chulivey straightened, pursing her bloodless lips to blot out the pain the swept through her self, leaning heavily on her staff, looking straight into the red eyes of the creature.

"Not very long. " Her voice was collected. "But that is no reason for you to rejoice. "

Her lips moved in a silent incantation, a faint scarlet aura swirled around her form. Slowly she raised her staff and aimed it at the sky, her hair waving in the unseen wind that seemed to circle her form, still muttering the spell under her breath.

Suddenly a hole seemed to appear in the dark sky, a narrow beam of scarlet light had drilled through veil of darkness reaching down from the heavens to touch the earth. Slowly Chulivey brought the staff down. At the instant her staff touched the ground the scarlet light seemed to expand like a dome enveloping the surrounding areas in a warmveil of an almost blinding light.

Liang felt the scarlet light wash over him like a purifying wave cleansing his soul. He saw Butcher being engulfed by thelight,which seemed to melt away the darkness that surrounded them. He saw Chulivey sway and absently put out a hand to steady her.

"That was something. " He said cheerfully.

"Yes." Chulivey admitted sitting down on the rock. "Forgive me Liang, I am a little drawn. I will be okay presently. "

The light faded away and a slight haze of scarlet dust hung over the area. Looking around Liang could see no trace of the butcher. He laid a hand on Chulivey's shoulders. "Well ya toasted his sorry ass. "

Under his palm he felt Chulivey stiffen and felt the familiar sensation of something crawling up his spine. He felt something move behind him but before he could turn he felt something collide with him, the force of the collision sending him flying to land on the ground in an inglorious heap. Raising himself on his hand he saw Chulivey suspended in midair. Following the long smoky hands whose skeletal fingers curled around Chulivey's neck, his eyes widened a little when he saw just who held Chulivey.

_' This ain't possible! ' _

The figure cackled, yellow teeth bared into a mocking hiss. "Did you think you could kill the Butcher?" The fingers closed cruelly around Chulivey's neck. "They all tried, but in the end, they all formed a part of my art." He threw Chulivey to the ground thrusting her away almost like a rag doll. "As will you. "

"Yeah ?" Liang jumped up, blinking away the blood that seeped into his eyes from the cut in his forehead. "Eat this. "

He swung the fan in a vicious arc, the leaping flames engulfed Butcher in their yellow arms. Almost instantly Liang felt something smoky leap through the flames.Instinctually he rolled away but he could not fully avoid the attack as something grazed his stomach slashing through his leather tunic leaving long gashes on his abdomen. He heard a mocking cackle.

"You can't kill me. You might as well give up. "

Something rushed past his ears. Horrified he watched the fireball collide with Butcher's stomach and pass through it almost as if it were a whiff of smoke and crash with vicious force on a rock face behind him.

"This ain't fair. We can't hurt the asshole but the bastard can hurt us ?"

Butcher gurgled. "Nothing is fair fanged one. You destroyed all my skins, was that fair ? However your skins will be suitable compensation. "

Liang felt Chulivey limp up beside him. To his surprise she was smiling.

_' We're up against an enemy who we can't seem to touch and the woman is smiling? Hmph. Women !' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_' Do they never tire ?' _

That was the first thingwhich occurred to Faraco as he felt something sink into his flesh. Pain exploded through his being as he cut through the rotting hands that gripped him. Nothing mattered to him now except the call of the smell that beckoned him urgently. The smell of blood ... Lee's blood.

_' I have to reach Lee. She needs my help.' _

Letting out another roar he finally broke through the group that surrounded him landing in the narrow marble hallway on the other side of the garden with a graceful leap. Without stopping he raced through the silent hallway like an arrow. Half way through the hallway he turned his head once; he saw the rotting corpses standing at the edge of the garden hissing angrily as if unable to follow him. Their tone had changed, wavering between supplication and anger...

_' It would seem that they are unable to get out of the garden. But this is not the time to dwell on that; I have to find Lee.' _

It would seem that there was some justification to Menesku's suspicion that there was something very wrong with the place. He too had felt something similar, but that doubt had been brushed under the carpet by the enchanting beauty of Fa sang. Now that nagging feeling had returned once more, clawing with redoubled force at his gut. It was a feeling of fear and something else that he couldn't quite identify.

_' It is almost as if I feel that I don't belong here. But that will be an understatement ...' _

The smell of blood got stronger as he passed through the arched entrance pausing in front of the forested area that lay before him. Blood seeped from the numerous wounds in his body dripping on the marble floor and Faraco was vaguely aware that his bloodlust was taking over. Shaking his head he pushed back the beast that clamored for the kill, wanting to sink its curved talons and dismember the fool who had dared lay a finger on his Lee.

_' Get a grip Faraco. Remember, in a situation as desperate as this, you must never let your emotions rule you.' _Faraco bared his sharp teeth into something resembling a grin. _' Damn, I sounded just like Menesku back then.' _

With a graceful leap he climbed up one of the trees that had raised its leafy head near the perimeter of the forest. Crouching slightly in the shadows of the foliage his fluorescent yellow eyes took a stock of the surroundings.

_' This ... jungle...' _Faraco could not stop the low growl that rose from deep within his self.

All his instincts urged him to put his tail between his leg and run; never before had he been so repulsed by anything and the worst part was that he was unable to identify why the icy fingers of dread gripped his self in an almost paralyzing grip.

He saw broken columns rising through the thick undergrowth almost like a remnant ofsome forgotten civilization, in places he saw walls, crooked trees rising at odd angles from the cracks in it, burning braziers placed strategically on the columns cast a melancholy yellow light on the surroundings. He raised a soft triangular nose and tested the air.

_' Lee.' _The smell of freshly spilled blood almost overcame him. He turned his eyes towards the direction where the smell was strongest.

It seemed to come from the center of the forest. With another graceful leap he climbed upwards. Now that he had much better view he understood that the entire forest surrounded a ruin.

_' Lee ... I know she is there. ' _He landed softly on the ground. _' Hold on Lee. I am coming.' _

He raced through the forest like the wind, desperate to reach the smell that seemed to call to his very soul, a smell that seemed to snap the last vestiges of control he had on the beast.

_' I am here.' _

He could see the fat columns circling a small area and was disturbingly reminded of a temple, an altar dedicated to the elusive evil that hung like a malevolent cloud over them. He stalked ahead moving silently like the predator whose shape he had assumed, his golden yellow eyes fell on the female who seemed to be frozen in the middle of the area, anger filling his veins like molten fire when he saw the vicious red fluid seeping from her torn tunic and sensed the fear rolling off her self in waves.

_' Lee!'_

With a roar he leapt out of the bushes and landed in front of her, baring his teeth, his savage growl warning everybody to stay away. Looking around he only felt surprised seeing exactly who had attacked Lee.

_' The children attacked Lee? But why ?' _

OoO

Lee saw the panther leap out of the bushes and land softly in front of her.

_"Faraco!"_

She was no expert in animal behavior, but the taut muscles, the savagely bared teeth, the warning rhythm of the tail, all indicated that Faraco was in a particularly aggressive mood. Her legs gave away under her and suddenly the tears that she had tried to keep at bay flowed from her eyes like a string of pearls. Impulsively she threw her arms around his silky neck.

"Faraco." She buried her face into the fur sobbing. "I ... I thought that nobody would come..."

Faraco growled, a low reassuring sound that calmed her. Raising her head she felt the tiny rivers of blood that covered his otherwise smooth pelt.

"You are wounded !"

_' Of course he wounded you stupid girl.' _The voice in her head snapped. _' This shows that I am right. The only reason the others have not been able to reach you is because they have also been attacked.' _

Lee ran her hand over the numerous wounds that covered him. "Oh Faraco ..."

Faraco turned an yellow eyes towards her, keeping his ears cocked in the direction of the children and Lee was sure that if he could speak then he would say ...

_' Don't worry Lee. I am here now, everything is going to be all right.' _

His presence somehow gave her the reassurance that they might yet get out of here alive.

_' And to think, I thought that the only one I would have to fight was that awful Black Warrior, though there is no way of knowing whether he is behind this or not.' _The voice in her head mused.

She saw Leila move forward, her dead eyes rested on Faraco. "Oh look Toru, such a pretty kitty. Will you play with us kitty ?"

Faraco crouched, teeth bared in a silent warning. _' They make me uneasy. I wonder why I had not felt this before. Probably because I was not in my animal form and therefore unable to detect anything with my sadly inefficient senses.' _He saw Leila moved forward and let out a threatening growl. _' Kitty ? I will show you kitty.' _

Lee felt Faraco stiffen as Leila moved forward.

"Faraco, listen ..."

Faraco jumped, his talons extended, eyes fixed on his prey. However he seemed to pass right through Leila as if she were nothing but an image of smoke landing with amazing cat like agility on the other side.

Lee shrugged. "I tried to tell you Faraco. I have tried. I can't seemed to touch them. "

Faraco leaped again, once more skidding to a halt on the cold floor, his vicious attacks amounting to nothing.

"Bad kitty. " One of the children spat, swishing the whip he held with an unnerving accuracy leaving a long violent gash on his velvet skin. "Bad kitty needs to lean manners. "

Lee froze somewhat sickeningly reminded of the first time they had met Menesku. Then Faraco had risked his life for hers and now he was doing the same thing all over again, except that she now knew that Menesku would have never killed Faraco, but here ...

_' This is the one reason I told you to opt for the archery club. But noo... ' _The voice in her head sounded frustrated. _' Now you have nothing to do but stand here like a silly heroine and watch the hero fight. Say, while you are at it why don't you say: **Oh Faraco**_ _in a dreadfully simpering manner.' _

_"Oh shut up."_ Lee watched horrified as the children ganged up on Faraco who was fighting a rather lopsided battle. _" None of them are attacking me. It is almost as if they know that if they kill Faraco then I will be of little threat."_

A small, terrified scream rose to her mouth when she saw Toru's katana dig wickedly into Faraco's flesh. Faraco let out a roar of pain collapsing in a heap in front of her. Lee rushed to him sinking beside him.

"Faraco !"

Faraco tried to get up, Lee could see his legs shaking, before he gave a pained grunt and sank to the floor again.

"No! Faraco!" Lee felt Faraco's chest heave under her palm, her salty tears mixing with his blood. "Faraco..."

"I guess the kitty learned its manners."

Looking up she saw Toru impassively rub the blood from his face and point the katana at her. "Now its your turn. We will teach you to play nicely."

Lee's eyes blazed as she thrust her arms protectively around Faraco. "Don't you dare come any nearer. "

"You are a mean lady."

"Back I say. " Her voice was panicked as the children closed in around her. **_" BACK!"_**

She felt the hair fly from her face, a strange unknown energy filling her veins as a bright scarlet ki erupted from her hands and rushing over the area like a wave.

_' Cool!' _The voice in her head was awed. _' We have powers!' _

When the light subsided she saw that the children no longer crowded her. It would seem that the sudden ki blast had thrown them away from her.

_' Hey maybe they're dead.' _

She saw them move and sit up.

"You are a mean lady."

_"Or not."_

Their stance was much more aggressive now. Toru moved a little ahead.

"We will teach the mean lady a lesson."

_' Oh yeah ? Blast them Lee!' _

Lee raised her hands calling forth the power once more. Nothing happened, not even a tiny frizzle at the end of her fingers.

_' What ? It was a one-time thing? A fluke ? Oh shit!' _

Lee looked up, panic seizing her once more. "Oh shit indeed. "

OoO

Every time he had been wounded when he was in animal form heusually always reverted back into his human form. It was a miracle of how he still managed to retain his animal form even after being so wounded. Perhaps all those hours of training had paid off after all., though how they were going to survive this was a real question. His limbs no longer seemed to support him and there was no strength in his body.

_' I don't really care if I die. But, I have to save Lee.' _

He struggled to get up feeling Lee throw her arms protectively around him and her irate words.

_' Don't worry Lee. I will protect you.' _

He was fascinated by the enormous power that emanated from Lee washing over the area.

_' Or maybe you will protect me.' _

He saw the children get up from where they had been thrown, not asingle scratchon their bodies.

_' This is not right. It does not make any sense.' _

He felt panic and fear roll of Lee in waves as the children neared. She raised her hand once more but the power that she had exuded not a moment earlier seemed non-existent, almost likea figment of imagination. He struggled to get up once more.

_' Think Faraco, think. Brute force will not win this battle.' _

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_' I don't smell anything!' _

The wind carried his smell and the smell of Lee, but he could smell nothing else. Not the trees or the children, it was almost as if they were standing in a sterile environment.

_' That's what made me uneasy. Nothing around me is of Nature. Is this then an illusion? Are these children illusion ?' _

It was then that he sensed it. Another smell that hung in the air faintly, a strange combination of burned and rotting flesh combined with the smell of the dirt and bones ... and the smell of evil ...

_' Ah. I think that I have found the puppeteer of this show. I will give this one last try.' _The sign on his chest blazed scarlet as he lunged once more.

OoO

Lee saw Faraco struggle to his feet.

_"Faraco."_

For a while he seemed to stare at the blank space in front of him ... and then he lunged aiming his attack at the thin air!

_' The poor boy has lost his mind!' _The voice in her head gaped.

"Faraco, what do you think you are doing ?"

The words were hardly out of her mouth when a pained screech filled the area. Her eyes widened horrified as a trickle of dark putrid blood seemed to pour out of thin air. All at once she could feel the air around her come alive, filled with sobs and pained cries.

"Let me go..."

"Please I want my mother..."

"Don't kill me ... please ..."

Ghostly fingers touched her face as the sobs tore at her heart. The pool in the middle of the area churned and she could feel the voices crowding around her. She saw the childrengang uparound Faraco again as if trying to keep him away from the invisible creature that Faraco attacked.

"Help us..."

"Let us go..."

"Free us..."

Faraco was still fighting the invisible creature, sharp claws tearing wounds in the thin air, cleverly avoiding the attacks the children aimed at him.

"What is going on here ?" She looked around wildly. "What does this mean ?"

She heard Faraco let out a triumphant roar as his claws finally found its mark. Horrified Lee watched the air slowly solidify into a shimmering shape, wobbling like a column of mercury before a dark dye seemed to spread through its volume. It looked like a man, tattered robes covering its skeletal form, the hood hiding half of its white drawn face, black chafed lips gurgling dark blood, skeletal fingers desperate to stem the flow of blood that erupted from the fatal wound in its neck.

For a while it seemed to grapple blindly as if unable to believe that it was dying, before its body slowly turned to dust, carried away by the idle wind, scattered in the four directions. The children stopped attacking Faraco, their tiny bodies turning to dust as well.

The pool of blood in the middle of the area churned. Instinctively Lee stepped back. She saw the dark fluid melt away into a shimmering blue liquid that seemed to swirl like a whirlpool before tiny wisps of light shot out of it shooting around the area like shimmering fireflies. Turning she saw that Faraco had transformed back to his human form, he was sitting at the base of a pillar leaning on it for support, a strangely satisfied smile on his face.

Their gentle blue light lit the area and Lee could hear the happy laughter of children fill the place and small chubby hands touch her face fleetingly.

"Thank you. "

She recognized Toru's voice.

"Now we can go to our mommy and daddy."

Several small voices piped up around her.

"Thank you. "

"You killed the bad man..."

"Now we can go ..."

Gay carefree laughter echoed around the silent forest as the tiny wisps shot up to the heavens disappearing in its dark veil.

"Lee. "

Turning Lee ran to Faraco kneeling at his side. " Faraco. "

Faraco raised his battered face to smile at her, slowly lifting one of her hands to his lips. "You are safe Lee." His voice was tired. " I ... will sleep now." His eyes closed of their own volition.

"Faraco?" Lee paled, shakinghim alittle "Oh God ...**_ Faraco ?_** "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_' This is most interesting. ' _Chulivey watched the fireball she had thrown pass through the Butcher as if he were made of nothing but thin air. _' Hmm... I wonder.' _

She heard Liang shout irately.

"This ain't fair. We can't touch the asshole but the bastard can touch us!"

She heard the Butcher's mocking reply.

"Nothing is fair fanged one. You destroyed all my skins. Was that fair? However, your skins will be suitable compensation. "

Her lips curved into a slow smile as she limped up beside Liang. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Liang cast an incredulous glance at her.

_' I suppose he is wondering how I can possibly smile in a situation like this. Well, neither do I. But ...' _

Keeping her eyes fixed on the Butcher she addressed Liang. "What you see in front of you Liang is something we cannot touch. "

Liang gaped. **_" What !"_**

Butcher gurgled, strange bloodlust apparent in his eyes. " You are wise sorceress. I shall grant you a quick death, one quick chop. "

Black shimmering dust frizzled at the tips of the curved silver nails solidifying into a long chopping knife, similar to ones that butchers used in the slaughterhouses.

Chulivey's smile deepened. "However, this is also not the real Butcher, this is only an extension of his self. "

There was an almost imperceptible stiffening of the Butcher's shoulders before the teeth parted in a good-natured guffaw.

"Sorceress, you amuse me. "

"Do I now ?" Chulivey had not missed the slight stiffening of the Butcher's shoulders. She knew she had hit on the truth. _' Up until now, I thought that such creatures were myth... Oh well.' _

"Look Chulivey." Liang cut in. "What are ya trying to say? I know yer stressed and all ..."

"Only think Liang, the sunlight warms us, ripens our fruits, dries our clothes; but, can we touch it ? No. We can only feel it. "

"And ?"

"Where does the sunlight come from? It comes from the blazing ball of fire in the sky. What I am trying to say is, we cannot harm this creature in front of us because it is non corporeal; however, it is my belief that it owes its existence to a very corporeal form ..."

Chulivey had yet to finish when she felt the Butcher rush forward, his knife coming towards her in a terrible momentum. She saw Liang move like a flash in front of her putting up the iron fan and catching the blow.

"Ya mean to say that this thing's gotta body. "

"Yes."

The butcher lunged again. Liang moved cleverly stopping the vicious attack yet again.

"If we kill the body, we kill the bastard. "

"Yes. "

"Cool. "

Liang vaulted out of the way of yet another attack.

"So, where's the body?"

"It has to be somewhere on this island. " She bit her lip. "But ..."

"Well then we gotta find it. I want to beat the fucking daylight out of this skin-stealing bastard. "

Butcher moved again, more viciously this time and Chulivey could understand that each of Butcher's blow jarred Liang's hand. Liang could not attack knowing that his attacks would amount to nothing. Consequently he was left with no other choice that to defend himself. Chulivey saw the sweat trickling down his brow and knew that he was tiring.

_' The body must be somewhere here because I am sure that it cannot go onto the main island. But where ? I've got to find it quickly. '_

Suddenly she felt herself violently wrenched off the ground, long talons carelessly holding her around her neck threatening to cut off her supply of air.

"Back!" The Butcher snapped, brandishing his knife at Liang. "Or do you want me to chop off your friend's head? " He laughed mockingly. "I thought I would make your death quick, but your foolishness will cost you dearly. I will make sure that you are still alive when I slowly unravel your gut and hang it out to dry. "

"Fuck you." Liang growled. "Let her go. "

"Don't be silly fanged one. Of course I will not let her go."

Chulivey could feel the talons sink into her neck raising a trail of blood in its wake. In the red flickering light of the burning houses she saw the frustration on Liang's face.

_' When will I stop being the damsel in distress? How do I end up in these situations. How...' _The flickering light cast dancing shadows on the Butcher's blade, its shiny edge reflecting the headman's house that burned merrilylike a torch.

_" Thank you so much for your hospitality Katsu." Chulivey bowed. " I hope we are not causing you any inconvenience."_

_"Not at all my lady." Katsu favored her with a toothless smile before turning to his eldest daughter. "Mina, kindly show them to their rooms."_

_Mina moved ahead, a cheerful smile on her plump face. " This way please."_

_They followed her into the house. Mina opened a low wooden door and motioned them to enter, smiling at Liang. "This is your room. Ask me if you require anything."_

_"Thank ya." Liang bestowed a stiff and uneasy smile on her. "Hey, what's that?"_

_Following Liang's direction she saw a rather quaint structure standing alone in a narrow strip of land that jutted out from the mainland. It drew attention because of its structure, quite different from the structure of the houses around the dock. It was a columnar building, a sad remnant of a magnificent piece of architecture. _

_"Oh that?" Mina shrugged. "Its only the old lighthouse. It used to be much taller in the ancient times, when Fa Sang still maintained relations with the outside world. There used to be a huge brazier on top of it and it was lit at night to guide ships to Fa Sang through the fog."_

_"So..."_

_"What happened ? Well, legends say that once Fa Sang was attacked, the intruders destroyed the lighthouse. Now all that is left is that ruin. "_

_"I ... am a bit curious." Chulivey said quietly. "In the ancient times people from all over the world came to Fa Sang. But then, all mention of it vanishes. Why did Fa Sang isolate itself ?"_

_"Why ?" Mina smiled, pointing at the lighthouse. "That is why."_

Chulivey gritted her teeth, snapping out of her thoughts. _' How could I have been so stupid? He practically threw it in my face.' _

The fingers still held her by her throat, the intention was to cause her pain without killing her. She concentrated. A shimmering veil of light circled around the Butcher, solidifying into a shining crystalline net. Abruptly she found herself free, landing ingloriously on the ground massaging her throat.

"Are ya okay ?"

Chulivey grabbed Liang's hand. "The lighthouse, Liang. I am sure the body is there."

Liang straightened. "Let's go then."

"No. I can't run with this arrow stuck in my foot. I'll stay here. "

"But ..."

"Never mind me Liang, just do it. I am not going to die so easily. "

Liang nodded grasping her shoulders briefly. "Yer okay. " Turning, he sprinted off into the darkness.

"You are a fool sorceress. " The Butcher roared unable to break out of the crystalline net. "Do you think this can harm me? "

"That was not my intention. " Chulivey grinned. "I am merely trying to contain you. One cannot touch the air, but bring a suitable vessel and you can trap it. You are after all, negative ki. So I though positive ki should hold you in check. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Contain me ?" He hissed. "But for how long ?"

"Long enough. "

OoO

Liang sprinted through the darkness, lit only by the wicked flames dancing on top of the burning houses, his feet hardly making any sound on the soft grass. He wondered how long Chulivey would be able to hold that creature.

_' Not for long. That's why me self's gotta wrap this up quickly. ' _

He could see the lighthouse rise like a looming shadow in the distance, malevolent and forbidding.

_' And to think that meself never gave this place a second thought.' _

He paused at the darkened doorway, aware of the strange crawling sensation up his spine, a feeling he always experienced whenever he sensed the Butcher nearby. There was also something else, the overpowering smell of rotting flesh hung in the air and for a while Liang wondered why neither he, nor Chulivey had smelt it.

Then he remembered the haunting fragrance emitted from the strange creepers that covered the roofs forming a curtain over the doorways and hanging strategically over the windows. It was laden with small white flowers whose smell he had found to be both beautiful and a trifle overpowering.

_' Sufficient enough to mask any other smell. '_

He took a deep breath and stepped inside. Almost instantaneously the nauseating smell of rotting flesh seemed to overpower his senses as did an unknown fear, which seemed to grip him in an almost paralyzing grip. The room was pitch black and somehow he dared not move from his place near the door.

The burning houses in the distance caused narrow beam of light fell through the doorway, hardly diluting the concentrated darkness inside, but in the flickering light Liang saw a brazier at corner of the room.

_' Well since everything else seems to be in working order.' _

He swirled his fan. Red-hot flames leaped out of it, kissing the brazier, which burst into life. When its leaping yellow flames lit the room Liang stepped back instinctively, horrified by the scene that unfolded before him.

_' Damn.' _He could feel his heart thumping hard.

He had always considered himself brave, but stepping inside this room filled him with a horror and fear he had never experienced. The room resembled a macabre slaughter house, dried blood caking the once white marble floor with narrow rivers of freshly spilled blood running along the cracks in it, strips of flesh hung along the walls, some fresh, some rotting; almost like the shop of a demented Butcher displaying his wares; a pile of bones were strewn all over the floor, some white with age, some relatively new, with the half eaten flesh still covering parts of it.

_' This is one sick son of a bitch.' _

Gingerly he stepped inside the room, suddenly conscious of the evil that seemed to exude from every nook and cranny of the room. He grimaced as his feet splashed slightly on the pools of blood that had collected on the uneven floor.

_' Chulivey said that the body is here. But where ?' _

Looking up he could see the dark sky through the broken floor that now served as a roof. A winding staircase used to lead to the upper quarters, but now it was broken, decorated with macabre cylindrical strips whose dubious origin Liang did not want to investigate.

_' This ain't gonna help. Where ...' _

Liang felt the hairs at the nape of his neck rise, but before he could turn he felt something curl around his leg wrenching him off the ground and thrusting him with a vicious force into the wall. Liang crumpled feeling his ribs break.

_' This is certainly gonna leave a mark.' _

Groaning he looked up, amber eyes widening a little. The pile of skulls at the end of the room had suddenly come to life, the amorphous creature seemed to heave a little with long fleshy tentacles waving in the air threateningly.

_' Now that's disgusting.' _

He saw another tentacle coming at him. He rolled aside only to he pulled off the ground by another fleshy appendage that seemed to shoot out of the formless mass.

_' This sucks.' _

Gritting his teeth, he swung the tessen, red-hot flames licked at the tentacle that held him. A long pained screech filled the room and abruptly Liang found himself free landing on the ground in an undignified heap. Hastily he scrambled to he feet instantly taking a defensive posture.

_' That ... is the butcher? Ugly!' _

The tentacles lashed viciously at him, coming down on the ground with crushing force.

_' Well looks like me self pissed him off royally.' _Liang chuckled, gracefully avoiding the fleshy appendages. _'What can me say? Glad to oblige.' _

Suddenly all the tentacles rushed forward as a mass catching him hard in the abdomen, curling around his girth like a python and lifting him off the ground into the air. The creature waved him in the air like a rag doll thrusting body with bone crunching force into the wall. Liang felt faint, the collision had made him feel as if every bone in his body had been crushed. Before he could catch his breath he felt himself hurled into another wall.

_' Oh shit!' _

The tessen felt from his suddenly limp hands and the Butcher's amorphous body seemed to gobble it up in its enormous tentacles. Through the haze of pain that seem to cloud his being Liang felt himself being lifted into the air again and instinctively knew that the Butcher was going in for the kill.

_' No sicko jackass is gonna kill this guy.' _Liang gritted his teeth to shut out the pain that send sharp shooting sparks through his body. _' Ya think that the tessen is the only card I got up me sleeve? Well, think again.'_

He concentrated and waited. The tentacle thrust him down on the floor, hard enough to jar him, but not enough to kill him.

_' Yer penchant for causing people pain is gonna cost ya yer life.' _

Almost at the same instant Liang touched the ground, it seemed to rumble as his aura spiked rapidly. Suddenly sharp spikes shot up from the earth impaling the amorphous creature on its rocky razor edge. A long reverberating screech seemed to fill the room as dark putrid blood erupted from the many wounds that the rocks inflicted. The creature thrashed violently in the throes of death before becoming limp and still.

Coughing Liang sat up wiping the blood from his mouth. _' Am I cool or what ?' _

He saw his tessen sticking out of the fleshy mound. Stepping forward he picked it up and for a moment felt the flesh twitch a little.

"Hmm. Just to make sure ya stay dead." He swirled the tessen, letting the leaping flames engulf the formless mass licking at it greedily; the fat in it burning with a cackling sound.

Suddenly he felt nauseated, turning he limped out into the fresh air. The night air felt cool on his face, squinting his eyes he saw a solitary figure making a somewhat halting progress towards him. His chafed lips parted into a smile.

_' Chulivey. ' _

OoO

Chulivey watched Liang sprint off into the darkness before turning her attention towards the Butcher. To her surprise she found the Butcher's teeth bared into a silent laugh. She tried to keep her eyes impassive, free of the fear that she felt creeping up her spine.

"Do you know the problem with nets Sorceress?" His voice was mocking. "It has holes."

Chulivey's eyes widened as he let out a low mocking chuckle.

"You said something about the air sorceress... Yes, it can be trapped in a suitable vessel but it can also leak out through the smallest crack in the vessel. "

Almost instantaneously his body seemed to morph into a mass of shimmering black dust leaking out like a malevolent fog through the mesh of the net.

_' Suzaku aid me.' _

The formless shimmering dust particles rushed at her like a small whirlwind catching her across her stomach, the force of the collision lifting her off the ground and thrown aside like a rag doll. Pushing the hair from her face she instantly realized where the shadowy whirlwind was headed.

_' The lighthouse! Liang!' _

Her injured leg made it a trifle hard for her to scramble up, from her prone position on the ground she concentrated. A translucent shimmering scarlet wall suddenly seemed to rise from the ground extending into a closed dome shaped structure over the entire settlement. The shadow crashed on the wall only to be violently repulsed.

A frustrated and angry roar filled the area and despite herself Chulivey felt the hairs on the nape of her neck rise. The swirling dark particles once again took Butcher's shape before moving like a flash, his long skeletal hand lashing out like a mace catching Chulivey across her face before she could try to defend herself. Whirling she fell coughing blood.

"I am creature far older than you can even comprehend. " One long shadowy leg came up and kicked her viciously in her stomach. " Do not think you can harm me. " Bending down he caught hold of Chulivey's brown tresses and roughly struck her on her face. "I shall have your skins for my collection." He raked a long nail over her face, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. "And your flesh for breakfast. "

Chulivey chuckled through bloodied lips, fuelled by a strange recklessness that she did not know she possessed. "That is a nice dream, but we will kill you before that. "

Butcher gave a howl of rage picking her up like a rag doll and her throwing her into the shield she had created. She collided against the shield with a sickening thud collapsing at its base. The shield frizzled but held true.

_' Suzaku knows that when I mastered the several variations of the shield spells I had meant to keep the enemy outside it.' _She blinked away the blood that seeped from wicked gash on her forehead. _' I never thought that I would have to use it to trap the enemy inside it with me. Oh well... desperate times call for desperate measures. ' _

She could feel him move again, but before he could attack her he stopped, almost as if held back by an invisible string before his mouth opened in a long pained screech. Her lips curved into a satisfied smile as she saw him rush at the shield desperate to break it.

_' It would seem that Liang has finally found his other half. Well Chulivey, you were correct. Now heal yourself before he directs his anger at you.' _

Her mouth moved silently as a warm scarlet glow engulfed her healing some of her wounds.

_' Well, this will have to do. I could never master the higher level healing spells. Anyway, I hope that Liang wraps it up quickly, because Suzaku knows I can use this only twice.'_

Just as she thought Butcher turned his blazing eyes towards her. "You fool. " He spat. "You will die for your impudence. "

She shrugged. "Yeah right."

The Butcher rushed at her hardly giving her any time to gather her wits catching her by her neck and pushing her into the shield.

"Not so tough now, are you?" His fingers closed cruelly around her neck. "I will make your death as painful as possible."

Chulivey felt herself thrown at the other side of the clearing crashing into the wall once more. The shield frizzled. For a while she wondered how she still managed to remain lucid even after the haze of pain that clouded her senses.

_' Well I am not exactly normal am I? I am a seishi and no ... thing is going to kill me.' _Gritting her teeth she concentrated.

A shimmering shadow formed in front of her, a warrior who seemed to be made of scarlet ki stood in front of her, as if poised to defend her against the Butcher. Chulivey pulled herself up, her face pale and eyes set with concentration.

Butcher rushed forward only to be checked by the ethereal warrior, his scarlet sword cleverly parrying the Butcher's every move. Sparks flew as the blades connected and only the dull clash of steel resounded in the area. Chulivey felt herself tiring, this spell needed a lot of ki to maintain and she realized that she would be unable to keep this spell up for long.

_' Liang, I hope that you are somewhere near your goal.' _

She sunk to the ground panting, the warrior flickered like the dying flame of a candle and died out. Raising a tired eye she saw the Butcher smirk, slowly raising his knife.

_' Goodbye Liang.' _Her shoulders sagged a little. _' Now its all upto you.' _

She closed her eyes waiting for the blade to swish down but the attack never came. Squeezing an eye open she saw the Butcher teetering, eyes dilated in some kind of mute horror, mouth parted in a silent scream as green flames licked at its shadowy body till nothing remained.

Chulivey grinned. _' You go Liang !' _

The air around her was cool and sterile, free of the evil that nearly suffocated her. She could see her staff lie at a distance. Crawling slowly to it she pulled herself up.

_' Liang.' _She limped towards the lighthouse, the light of the burning houses fell on a single shilloute outside it. Happily she waved her hand. The figure waved back.

_' We won!' _

OoO

"Ya don't want to go in there. " Liang looked at Chulivey who hesitated at the mouth of the lighthouse. "Me self toasted his ass. He is dead."

"I ...will be fine." Chulivey smiled at him tiredly before limping inside.

"Oh man." Frankly he did not want to go inside that hellhole again. But, Chulivey was inside and ...

He was about to go inside when Chulivey stumbled outside, her face very pale. "Excuse me." She bend over the grass and was violently sick.

Liang awkwardly patted her back. After sometime she straightened casting a sheepish glance at him.

"Sorry about that."

"Its okay." Liang shrugged. "I told ya not to go in there. He was one sick son of a bitch."

"I know that." Chulivey said quietly wiping her mouth. "But that was not why I went in there. I had to see something. Did you notice that even though some of the skulls were quite old some were relatively new. "

"So ?"

"Think Liang. Ships disappear in the Devil's circle. Sometime they turn up, the crew missing, signs of struggle on board ..."

Liang frowned remembering what Mina had said ...

_' Why?' Mina pointed at the lighthouse.' That is why.' _

Now he understood that he held a dual edge.

"Wait, that means this shit has been going on for centuries. Something about this place being attacked, me thinks."

"That is not the point here Liang. The point is that the Butcher has been here for centuries. Anyone, who apparently belonged to this island must be aware of its existence."

Liang paled. "Shizimi ?"

Chulivey pursed her mouth.

"But we met him at Nobu. He led us 'ere. Ya mean to say he purposely omitted to say anything about this shit. "

"Yes Liang. I think that he purposely led us into a trap." Chulivey bit her lips. "It just doesn't make sense. If he never led us to Fa Sang, then we would have never found this place. He volunteered his services to us purposely leading us into a death trap. In fact,now that I thinkabout it I feel thathe went to Nobu with the specific purpose of luring us here. The whole shit about him being a slave and all ...I think it was just to make him somewhat... credible."

"I dunno." Liang said dubiously. "It seems shitload of work. Why lure us 'ere ?I mean if he... anybody wanted to kill us, why go through all this trouble ? We could 'ave been easily ambushed in Nobu !"

"Yes. " Chulivey looked into the sea. "It doesn't add up, does it ?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading!

Please Review!


	43. Chapter 36b

Chapter 35:

Part 2:

Keeah paused. The faint aura of evil she had sensed earlier seemed to pulsate around her like a live beast, as if leeching out her strength and filling her heart with dread. She took a deep breath to gather her wits before looking around her. As they moved deeper into the cavern the aura seemed to thicken, coiling around them like a sinuous python. The walls and the floor also started to become damp, moisture oozing from the fluorescent walls and dripping from the stalagmites over their heads. Sometimes narrow cold underground streams ran across the path, their shallow waters hardly wetting their feet.

It was getting colder as well, their breath rising in a mist in front of their nose. Ancient braziers lit the path casting dancing shadows on the walls, yet doing little to dilute the shadows that spread in an intricate pattern across the cavern. They moved cautiously, the eerie silence of the cavern made them wary of their own shadow and jump at the sound of their foot.

"That's it!"

Startled, Keeah looked at Taasha raising an inquiring eyebrow.

Sotisku was more voluble. "Don't do that man!" He snapped, placing a hand over his chest. "Not here at least. "

Taasha grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. " Then his face became serious. " Before I say anything I would like to ask you something, why have we taken this particular path Princess?"

"Because its cold and creepy. " Suraco retorted dryly.

"No. " Keeah silenced him with a look. " Remember Mehen said something about a _serpent._ I told you earlier that I believe Mehen succeeded in sealing the library of Fa Sang and the only one who has any idea of where it is, or how it might be opened is this _serpent_ ... I also believe that this is the very person who betrayed Fa Sang ... " She took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you sense this ... aura around you? I swear by Seiryuu, I am yet to feel anything so ... unclean, so evil. I think that this aura belongs to our quarry, and fortunately for us..."

Suraco snorted loudly. "Fortunate? Right."

Keeah glared. " The aura is leading me down this path. But ... what did you want to say?"

Taasha had a brooding look in his eyes. "What sort of creature are you expecting?"

"I don't know, something reptilian ... I think. Mehen did say serpent. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know what this one will look like, but I have a fair inkling of his name."

"What?"

"Wadjet. I am sure his name is Wadjet!"

"Wait Taasha." Suraco cut in. "Wasn't that the name of the governor of Fa Sang when it was attacked? How can you be sure its him?"

"Only think Suraco. In both the inscriptions we found Mehen has mentioned the fact that he does not trust Wadjet. Now, I have not noticed any codes of the berserkers in the cavern, though the presence of Mehen's missive shows that they had reached the cavern. But what happened after that? I am sure they were ambushed in the cavern itself. "

Keeah paled remembering her vision of the warrior's drowning in a sea of hooded mages, their halberds flashing like lightning before being gobbled up by the darkness of the cavern.

Taasha continued. "There's more. Do you know what Wadjet means in my tongue? It means serpent!"

"What?" Suraco was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. "

Keeah frowned. _' Wadjet ... What spurred him to betray Fa Sang? Power? Knowledge? Both? ' _ She looked up, her nostrils flaring a little. "Whether it is Wadjet or not will be clear presently. I propose we move ahead. "

The others seemed to agree with her as they once again resumed their seemingly never-ending trudge. The cavern seemed to become narrow as they edged forward till it was reduced to a mere crack in the wall through which a person had to squeeze through.

Keeah squeezed through the crack, her foot landing with a soft splash in icy cold water. Easing out she found herself in another cavern, with its moist dome shaped head rising above her. This place was certainly different from the rest of the place, the cavern walls comprising of a rich black stone that gleamed when the dancing torchlight fell on the tiny rivulets oozing out of the rock face. Rough brackets were cut into the wall from which bronze braziers hung.

But the thing that caught her eye almost immediately was the stern black door that seem to rise from the water itself and the skeleton that lay in front of it. It was placed in a sitting position with its back to the door, the halberd it once wielded spread across its lap. Bits of tattered armour still hung from its skeletal bone...

_' Could it be? Mehen?' _

Keeah could almost see the warrior slowly sink in front of the doorway, his red gold hair matted with his own blood, a small satisfied smile on his face, before his head sagged in front as his soul began its journey in the afterlife.

" Mehen?"

Taasha's voice was almost a whisper, his eyes rested on the ancient skeleton. It seemed that he too had come to the same conclusion. Slowly he edged forward and Keeah understood that the water, which flooded the cavern floor, would hardly wet their ankle. She splashed ahead after him, the water almost numbing her feet.

Taasha bend forward, his clawed hands usually so steady shook a little when he touched the skeleton. The relic turned to dust under his fingers almost like the skeletons they had seen in Tur. Taasha dropped to his knees.

"Mehen..."

Keeah laid an arm on his shoulders. "Don't mourn for him Taasha. He did his job. Is that?"

"Yes. " Reverently Taasha picked up the strange halberd; its blade embossed with strange symbols and crisscrossed with red stains. For a while Taasha wondered what it was: rust or blood? Still the cold handle in his fist made him feel remarkably safe. "This is the Scarlet Fang."

"Then we must take it with us. " Keeah said quietly.

" We will. " Taasha nodded his head. _' And maybe ... one day I will be worthy to wield it.' _ He saw something gleaming in the water. Bending down he picked up the austere gold necklace embossed with the crest of Bastet. _' The amulet of Mehen? I will keep it. For good luck. ' _

"Princess. " A tiny squeak from Sotisku drew both his and Keeah's attention.

All of a sudden Keeah felt something icy creep down her spine. Following Sotisku's gaze she soon identified the cause of her discomfiture. A black fog seemed to swirl over the dark waters, as if a live manifestation of the evil that pulsated around them, slowly easing into the shape of a man. Black sooty robes hung from the somewhat gaunt form with a hood drawn over a flaxen egg shaped face. Rather deep set eyes stared at them malevolently from over an aquiline nose, a thin somewhat chafed mouth spread into a cruel half mocking smile, long skeletal fingers over laden with rings peeped from under the folds of the cloth and thick gold chains sparkled around his neck.

Something told her that this was the one they were looking for.

"Good evening. " He greeted them pleasantly enough, though the slick oily tone he employed made Keeah slightly nauseous. "It has been quite some time since I have received guests and even longer since I have seen a berserker. " His baleful gaze rested on Taasha for a long unnerving moment. " I thought they all died."

"Obviously you have been misinformed. " Taasha retorted sarcastically.

"Obviously. " He turned at Keeah once more. "I must own that I am surprised. How did you manage to come so far with your piddling little power levels? "

Keeah felt a brief stab of irritation. "Your people have become complacent. I daresay we took them by surprise. "

"Yes. They have been sadly out of practice. " He chuckled. "But I can assure you that I am not. So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

" I assure you that I have no enmity with you. " Keeah faced his gaze rather fiercely. " Once our task is done we will leave. "

"Leave? I think not my dear. Not when you desire to take that what is mine. "

"Yours?"

"Enough said. " His eyes glowed once. "Your antics have provided a lot of amusement to me, but sadly I don't keep dancing monkeys. You..." He raised a long white finger and pointed it at Taasha, the ruby signet on it flashing. "Berserker. Put that down and then I will let you join your ... friends. "

"I shall not put this down. " Taasha growled. "I know who you are traitor and today you shall meet your end, this I swear in the name of Bastet. "

"Seriously my good man. " Sotisku cut in softly, his voice a low whisper. "There is no reason to brag just yet. "

The man however, seemed amused. "Bastet? Her name did nobody any good. Did you see that poor, poor skeleton over there? He had her name on his lips till the end. Did it do him any good? No. He is dead."

"While you live Wadjet. " Keeah said quietly, her lips curving into a disdainful smile. "Not that it did _you_ any good. "

"Girl, your words fail to amuse me. " Wadjet sounded angry.

"Good. We have little time to converse with the likes of you. Move aside and let us pass. "

For a while silence descended on the cavern, then Keeah felt Wadjet's aura spike suddenly. His eyes seemed to glow with some hellish light and he roared.

"Impudence. "

The darkness that surrounded him suddenly seemed to come alive, long slimy tentacles seemed to rise from the amorphous darkness rushing at them like the sting of a cobra. Instantly Keeah flung the shield in front of them, the sinuous arms that the darkness had extended crashed on the shield fruitlessly. Yet the force made Keeah stagger back, her eyes widening a little as the blue shield frizzled and disappeared.

"Pitiful monkeys." Wadjet let out a mocking cackle. " You shall all die. This is mine. All mine. "

"He is a Lich. " Suraco growled his voice low so that only they could hear what he was saying. " He is got to be a Lich, a damn powerful one."

The dark pythons rushed at them once again. Keeah defended, but once again her shield melted away into nothingness.

"Damn." She gritted her teeth. "How can you be sure?"

" Let's see. " He cast a mocking eye at Wadjet. " So Wadjet. " He said pleasantly. "Exactly which of these articles belong to you?"

Wadjet stopped, and for a while Keeah saw a blank look in his eyes before he roared.

"This is mine. All mine_. **Mine.**_"

The black tentacle caught Suraco across his chest before he could move, picking him off the ground, landing with a splash in the icy waters. He groaned a little, sitting up, eyes widening a little as he saw another arm rush at him. Instantly Keeah was in front of him, her face puckered with concentration and for once the shield held.

"Sorry about that." Keeah cast a half glance at him. "Couldn't move fast enough. "

"Its all right. " Suraco wiped the blood from his lips. "But I was right. He is a Lich. See, he doesn't remember any more. He betrayed Fa Sang for something, presumably the knowledge in the library, which he wanted all from himself. But as a Lich, he traded his soul, so now he doesn't even remember why he perpetrated this heinous crime. " He chuckled. "Sweet. "

Keeah shivered a little. "Sweet? Hardly. "

The darkness rushed at them once more, this time the force of the collision caused Keeah to stumble back while the shield she had erected frizzled and died away. Before Keeah could react she felt something rush through the air at her, instinctually she flung herself to a side, but the unknown missile still grazed her hand, the sickly green fluid that coated it burned into her hand with a slight hissing sound.

"Shit. " She greeted her teeth rolling away from the sudden hail of missiles that rained on her, their burning tips touching the water with a hiss of green acrid smoke. Some of the arrows grazed her skin leaving a burning sensation where their tips touched.

_' Damn it. I do not understand how he is able to concoct the spells so fast. ' _ Keeah crouched in the water pushing the dank locks out of her face. _' It is almost as if there is no time gap between two spells...' _

Her eyes widened a little as she saw another arrow come straight at her; its green edge gleamed a little wickedly in the torchlight. She flung herself aside, knowing it was too late to avoid the full force of the arrow, gritting her teeth as she felt the razor edge dig into her shoulders. Instinctively she put up a hand to stem the flow of blood.

_' Shit.' _

OoO

Taasha crouched in the icy water, gracefully avoiding Wadjet's attack when Keeah's shield failed. He could not stop the low growl that rose from deep within his throat, or the bloodlust that seemed to fill his veins. His nostrils flared and he consciously controlled his hankering for blood.

His eyes narrowed a little when he saw Wadjet concentrate all his attacks on Keeah; the spells that flowed from the tips of the skeletal fingers did seem to end, appearing instantly as if by a mere thought. Though not a magic wielder himself, he had seen the mages in Ubasti weave their spells. He had noticed that they required some time to form the spell, drawing the energy from their ki. The more powerful the mage, the less this time they required.

_' Lady Keeah is by far the most powerful sorceress I have encountered, but compared to Wadjet, she appears to be a novice. ' _ His teeth bared into a savage smile. _' We are seriously outmatched, but I be damned if I go out without a fight.' _

He saw Keeah stagger as a arrow pierced through her shoulders.

_' **Now!**'_

He flung himself in front of Keeah, wielding the halberd he had picked up like liquid lightning, the razor's edge forming a scarlet shield on which the arrows crashed fruitlessly. He panted a little waiting for the next wave as the arrows suddenly stopped.

Wadjet stared at him, a disquieting emptiness in the sunken orbs before an essence of fear seemed to trickle in them.

"Mehen?" His voice shook a little, his eyes looked unfocussed. "You?" He broke into a laugh; his eyes had a demented look in them. "You shall not take what is mine. " Skeletal fingers curled over a dark ball of sizzling lightning. "**_Mine._**"

Taasha's eyes widened a little as he felt the ball hurtle towards him, expanding as it came, the malevolent aura it emitted caused shivers to run down his spine. Desperately he held up the halberd trying to defend him. The ball collided with the weapon, the force of the collision lifting him off his feet and hurling him into the wall.

He collapsed in a crumpled heap at the base, vaguely aware that even though the Scarlet Fang had saved his life, it would be quite some time before he would be able to move. He heard Wadjet cackle.

"Silly monkeys. You will all die."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori had to admit that he was irritated and the fact that he realized that this rather uncomfortable feeling he was experiencing was irritation, made him even more irritated. He knew that Shadow had forsaken him and something inside him told him that deep down he knew that this abandonment was only a matter of time.

_' And yet, I decided to trust him. What was I thinking?' _

Yet, even now, after Shadow had led him through several traps (without warning him of course), then smack into an ambush and now quite lost in the middle of a maze, he couldn't summon in himself the burning anger he should quite righteously feel towards Shadow. All he was aware of was a vague twinge of irritation, almost the kind he felt when Master Hakai kept prosing about princely etiquette.

_' Well since I am lost anyway, I should see where this road leads me.' _

His nostrils flared a little as he looked into forbidding pathway, sloping downwards in a serpentine fashion. The walls were dark and glistening with moisture, lit sparsely by smoky oil lamps that hung desolately from the walls. He put a cautious step into the corridor, feeling as if the dark walls were suddenly closing in on him, uneasily aware of the narrowness of the path and the small area it offered for maneuverability.

All his warrior's intuition urged him to turn back, whispering into his ear that Fa Sang was a place where deception ruled, telling him to regroup and rethink his strategy; yet something in him urged him to move ahead, overruling the missives of his mind. As he moved silently in the shadows, the dull light glancing off the steel edge, he was uneasily aware that he had never before felt so exhilarated, so...

At home.

_' Now that's disturbing. Is this place affecting me in some way?' _

He was vaguely aware that he was being followed, beings that slunk into the shadows, stealthily following in his wake. He did not spare them but a glance over his shoulders, uneasy, not because he was stalked, but rather because his unknown shadow-stalkers failed to inspire the smallest degree of fear in him.

_' I should not have come alone. This place ... But I am here now and I will see the end of this road...' _

He saw a narrow arched door rise in front of him. Slowly he eased the door open and entered.

_' What the hell!' _

He was aware of a slight crunching sound when he first stepped into the room. Now he understood its cause. It was a small circular room with glossy black walls that rose to meet a domed ceiling. A single brazier hung from the ceiling suspended by iron chains, its dull light doing little to dispel the shadows of the room. But the floor of the room was lined with bones, white with age, socket less eyes staring mockingly at him. He saw the skeletons were piled one on top of another, almost as if they had tried to climb over each other's shoulders in a desperate bid for freedom...

_' What exactly happened here?' _

There was a sharp clang. Startled Hotohori looked around to see that the door through which he had entered had closed.

_' Damn.' _

In the flickering light he saw another door at the other side of the room. He waded through the sea of bones, ignoring the sickening crunching sound as the bones were crushed beneath his heel to reach the exit. Upon nearing it he found that a single block of cold stone, similar to the ones that lined this room closed it. Putting his palm flat against it he tried pushing it. The stone would not budge.

Hotohori's lips curved up into a slow lazy smile, a deceptive twinkle danced in his eyes. "Charming. " He turned placing his back towards the door and looked around the room. The white skulls grinned mockingly at him, as if answering the question that plagued him.

_' Hmm. I believe that these people were herded into this room and then the room was sealed. The people must have died of hunger and thirst. '_ Hotohori chuckled darkly. _' Simple, but effective.' _

He knelt in front of one of the skeletons that were still whole, ignoring the sharp bones digging into his flesh and observed the designs on the tattered tunic that still hung from its boneless limbs and the thick chain that coiled around its neck. None were familiar to him. He frowned, Freya's words coming back to him.

_' Long ago Fa Sang was attacked. For many days Fa Sang held of the intruders, till one day it was betrayed by one of its priests. The intruders overran Fa Sang, but the soldiers of Fa Sang put up a vigorous resistance pushing the intruders into the catacombs below the island before the entrance was sealed magically.' _

Hotohori frowned. Looking around he saw the light reflected from the gold ornaments scattered throughout the room and even in the semidarkness he realized that there was a king's ransom buried in this sea of bones, but he could see no weapons. _' Something doesn't add up. These people are civilians. Perhaps they were brought here to protect them, but if the people of Fa Sang succeeded in repelling the attack, then why wasn't these people let out?' _

The pile of bones in front of him seemed to move a little. Hotohori blinked, uncertain of what he saw in the semidarkness ... then around him the bones exploded upwards, throwing up their contents like some macabre geyser. Hotohori hardly had the time to draw his sword when he felt something collide with him as forcefully as a canon ball, the impact causing him to reel backwards feeling something sharp sink into his shoulder.

Vaguely he was aware of dark shapes jumping on the walls, ricocheting off it like ping-pong balls, zooming towards him with the force of a deadly arrow.

_' A trap?' _

He succeeded in avoiding most of the attacks, but he was half aware of something hanging on to his shoulder like an rotting appendage. With a small growl he snatched at it, his hands closing over something bony and cold and wrenched it off his shoulder before thrusting it with a violent force on the dark wall.

There was a sickening sound, like that of a rotten watermelon bursting open and Hotohori realized that the darker stain that had just formed on the black walls was blood. The attacks had stopped and he was aware of the tense silence in the room as the black shapes hung from the walls like overlarge bats, baleful red eyes fixed on him. His hands were still fisted over the bony appendage of his assailant. Slowly he opened his fist letting the body fall at his feet. Still keeping his eyes on the shapes he put out a leg and kicked the body away from him.

An angry cry rose through the room as the body collided with the opposite wall; spitting angrily the shapes closed in on him. Hotohori bared his teeth in a small savage smile, red bleeding into his eyes, white knuckles closing over his cold hilt.

_' Come fiends. You will be surprised.' _

A shape landed on the bones and for the first time Hotohori got a good look at the things that attacked him. They were small creatures, hardly as tall as his waist, with misshapen limbs covered by a flaxen skin stretched taut over the oddly assorted bones that made their body. Slowly it limped over to its fallen comrade kneeling beside it and touching the dark blood that flowed from its open skull staining the white bones. Then it turned its red eyes towards Hotohori, teeth bared under the drawn white lips, before letting out an angry screech.

Hotohori's blade lashed out like a serpent's tongue and the screech was cut midway as the head went rolling.

"Don't dwadle kiddo's. " He chuckled darkly, his voice hardly matching his usually soft honeyed drawl, holding his sword casually over his shoulders. "I have an extremely important appointment to keep. "

The creatures rushed at him, falling from the ceiling like black rain. Hotohori's sword flashed in the darkness like lightning, cutting through the press of bodies, showering him with thick droplets of blood, anointing his hungry sword.

The bones were crushed under his feet as he moved over the slick ground; the savage smile on his face deepening as the red stain his eyes became more concentrated. The piteous cries of the creatures as they fell in a pool of their own blood sounded like music to his ears and he felt drugged by the heady wine of war. His sword was slippery with blood, yet his arms did not seem to tire; the weapon rising and falling with ruthless efficiency. As he danced the dance of death under the flickering lamp he felt something whisper in his ears.

_' No mercy. There must be no mercy.' _

He swung the blade savagely. "Yes. There _shall _be no mercy."

Vaguely he was aware that the creatures were no longer attacking him. They seemed to move away from him, as a pack of hyena's retreat in front of an enraged lion. He was aware that their cries were no longer that of anger, but pleading and piteous and somehow that seemed to trigger something primal inside him.

There was a soft clang and he realized that the door at the opposite end had opened and creatures crowded at it, eager to escape the prey that suddenly seemed to have morphed into a predator. With a small leap he cut them off, landing in front of the now small party. They cowered before him, inching backwards.

Slowly Hotohori's mouth curved upwards into a smile, then he threw back his head and laughed. Putting up a finger he absently ran a hand through his hair, chuckling, before whirling and walking away into the dark corridor that stretched in front of him.

OoOoOoOoO

Keeah eyes widened a little as she saw the violent ball of black lightning rush at Taasha.

_' Oh shit.' _

She saw Taasha desperately trying to shield him but the force of the collision carried him off his feet and hurled him into the wall. He crumpled like sodden paper, his wet hair falling over his battered face. She heard Wadjet cackle.

"Silly monkeys. You will all die. "

She saw a long green whip lash out like lightning in the darkness only to crash fruitlessly into the shimmering shield that covered Wadjet. Her eyes widened a little.

_' No Suraco. Stay back.' _

A dark tentacle shot out from the living darkness that collected behind Wadjet curling around Suraco before he could move hauling him up and suspending him midair.

"Silly, silly monkeys. Do you think your puny weapons can harm me?"

The tentacles closed cruelly around Suraco and Keeah could see that Suraco looked a little blue in the face. Gritting her teeth she hauled herself up.

_' Suraco.' _

Her eyes widened a little as she saw a familiar red -head move in front of her throwing something at the tentacle and heard the sharp tinkle of breaking glass. There was a violent explosion and the darkness was torn asunder by a brilliant blue light as white hot air rushed over them like an enraged monster. Keeah felt herself carried off her feet and deposited ingloriously into the cold water.

Groaning she sat up, looking at the bemused redhead sitting in the water not far from her.

"What the hell was that Sotisku?"

"A little this and a little that..." Sotisku grinned sheepishly. "But it worked pretty well. Don't you think?"

"Yes. So it did. " She saw Suraco limp towards her, casting a half glaring, half admiring look at Sotisku. "But do you realize that you could have killed me as well? "

Sotisku scratched his head. "Well. I didn't." He said defensively. "I wonder whether I got Wadjet though."

A fine blue dust floated over the area like a dense fog, slowly settling down. As the dust cleared they became aware of the still black figure and Keeah thought that she saw sparks of anger in his crazed eyes. The chafed mouth parted into a slow mocking cackle that send ripples of dread run down her spine. Sotisku gulped audibly.

"Oh well. One can hope. "

"I am tired of you silly antics monkey. " A long bony finger was slowly raised pointing its dark tip at them. "This ... ends now. "

Keeah's eyes widened a little as she saw four dark balls race out from behind him zooming towards them. Instinctively she rolled away, her hands closing over a sizzling ki-sphere. The white ball of energy collided with the dark ball with a vicious bang, exploding in a dazzling array of colors, showering her with the colors of the rainbow. Looking up her eyes widened a little as she saw that her comrades had been unable to avoid the balls and appeared trapped inside the somewhat translucent black bubbles.

White-hot rage filled her veins as Wadjet's dark chuckle echoed off the dark walls.

"You..." Her eyes turned an almost incandescent blue in color, almost white in their brilliance.

The ground beneath her feet rumbled as tiny red cracks appeared in it, hot air seeping through it with an angry hiss.

"Silly woman. Do you think this will scare me?"

Keeah's mouth curved upwards into a deceptively innocent smile. "No. I am hoping this will kill you. "

The floor exploded upwards, as if the earth was releasing her fury, the flaming column of molten lava engulfed Wadjet in its red-hot arms. Keeah sank to the ground panting and as her eyes returned to their normal color, the fury of the earth cooled.

"Silly woman. "

Keeah's eyes widened a little as something dark lashed out catching her across her stomach hurling her into the wall. She collapsed at its base coughing blood. A maniacal laughter fell on her ears as she looked up to see Wadjet still standing. Vaguely she was aware that the shield around him had disappeared and clothes and flesh looked singed.

"I am immortal. " He roared. "Your puny attacks can not harm me. Your friends I will give to my servants to play with. "He lifted a long finger at the bubbles. "But you, woman ... you I shall dismember myself. " He snapped a finger and the bubbles disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**" NO!"**_ Keeah watched horrified as her friends disappeared, rage filling her once more. "You fiend. If you hurt a hair on their heads ... "

"I assure you woman, _I _shall not hurt them. " Wadjet cackled. "But I cannot give the same grantee where _you _are concerned. "

Keeah's eyes widened a little as she saw Wadjet lift a long bony finger and cut open a tear in the air in front of him. Then he curled his fingers, as if summoning something from within the red tear in space. She watched in horror as long dark fingers ending in curved black talons pushed the tear apart and she could not stop the small gasp that rose to her throat when she saw the creature that stepped through it.

_' Oh my ... Seiryuu aid me.' _

She could not find any words to describe the horror that stood in front of her, a strange combination of reptilian and humanoid features with a long scaly tail that lashed behind it. It was hunched in front, with overlong front limbs almost touching the floor, ribs jutting out from under the slimy black skin.

"So woman, what do you think of my pet?"

Keeah forced her voice to remain neutral. "Very charming. "

Wadjet smirked. "Then perhaps you two should get better acquainted. " He gestured and the creature rushed forwards, jagged teeth showing in the wide alligator like mouth.

Desperately Keeah rolled out of the way as the creature clawed away a chunk of rock from above her head. For such a huge creature it move like lightning and Keeah found it hard to avoid its attacks. Once more she leapt out of the way of the creatures claws, only to feel its tail close cruelly around her waist lifting her off the ground. The small hooks at the edge of the scales that covered its tail dug into her stomach as the knot tightened.

Struggling for breath she looked into the dark eyes of the creature. She blinked.

_' What the hell?' _

The pain she felt was reflected in the creature's dark orbs and with a start of surprise she realized that the creature was in pain as well.

_' It is almost like it is in mortal agony.' _

She felt herself hurled through the air and suddenly she found that her head was wonderfully clear and even when the bone crunching collision jarred her body she was able to shut her rage and pain away. The creature roared again and for the first time she realized that its cries were not of anger or bloodlust, but that of pain and frustration. Instinctively her eyes went towards Wadjet and the way his long white fingers moved.

_' By Seiryuu.' _

The creature lunged again and this time Keeah managed to avoid its attacks cleverly. Her lips curved upwards in that smirk which send warning bells pealing in the minds of those who knew her.

_' This ... is so simple.' _

Her eyes slowly caught the all-important detail she had missed. The long narrow black threads that ran from Wadjet's hands, coiling over the creatures body, moving its limbs forcefully.

_' He is using the creature as he would a puppet. I wonder what will happen if the strings were to break?"_

Deftly jumping out of the way of yet another attack she aimed her ki ball at the strings. The energy sphere collided with the strings melting away the dark strands. The creature stopped midway, teeth parting in a strange parody of a smile before it turned towards Wadjet.

Wadjet's eyes dilated a little. "Back. "He raised his finger. "Back!"

The creature moved like a flash and all Keeah could see was a whirlwind of flying bones, dirt and blood, till the creature turned its bloodied snout towards the sky and let out a triumphant roar. Slowly it turned its face at Keeah as if judging her. Keeah stepped back unconsciously taking a defensive posture.

The creature lowered its head slowly, as if bowing before turning and disappearing into the tear.

Keeah let out a sigh that she did not know she was holding in before sinking to the ground. "Now what?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Menesku looked around the deserted hallway. The tall marble columns that flanked it stared down at him like silent sentinels and he had the unpleasant sensation that he was walking in the halls of the dead. But Menesku was not prone to flights of fancy and he easily curbed his runaway imagination to turn his thoughts to a more logical vein.

Getting down from where Freya had stranded him had taken some time. Scaling the slippery walls to get to level ground was a pastime Menesku had not enjoyed at all. Neither had he enjoyed the sense of unease and fear that coiled in his heart. Nor did he like the slow flicker of rage that seemed to cloud his judgment. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself.

_' It is quite evident that from the moment we landed on Fa Sang we were being led into a trap and we played right into their hands.' _ Menesku frowned. _' And even though I have a fair inkling as to who is responsible, I cannot comprehend why? '_

His feet stilled, gray eyes resting on a charcoal mark that marred the beauty of the marble column. His eyes widened a little.

_' I knew it. Each section of the corridor is an exact replica of the next section. This place is one big maze and I ... am going around in circles. ' _ He chuckled. _' The most elementary strategy. Divide and conquer. Damn it. I have to find the others. '_

He moved ahead, the naked sword hanging innocently from his fist._' Chulivey send up that spell as a warning. That must mean that they have been attacked as well. But who attacked them? ' _ He paused watching the sparkling water that erupted from the fountainhead. _' Did the people of Kutou reach this place? But then again...'_

His legs stopped of their own accord.

_' No.' _

Drawn on the marble column in front of him were two marks, identical in shape and very familiar to its creator.

_' How can this be? I am sure I took a different path this time.' _

The empty hallways seem to mock him and the lazy wind whispered in his ears.

_" You shall never get out of here. You shall never leave. You shall never find your friends in time, for this is where your journey ends. "_

And for once Menesku found it hard to curb his fancy. The eerie silence bore into his iron will and blurred his logic. He knew that more that often mazes were designed such that a person lost in it will begin to loose his mind after some time and with a thrill of horror he realized that perhaps he was being more affected than he like to believe.

"No damn it. " He growled. "I am a Suzaku seishi. I **will **not die here, trapped like a rat in a hole. "

A black smoke swirled in front of him. Baring his teeth savagely he instinctively took a step back, fingers closing over the cold hilt.

"Finally. "

The smoke swirled into a dark bubble, which burst with a popping sound, depositing its contents on the floor in a crumpled heap. Its occupant, a sole golden haired man jumped up, panting for breath, before turning at him. The angry green eyes widened a little, surprise evident in their green depths only for a second before they became shuttered again.

"Menesku, you look lonely. "

Menesku bared his teeth, gray eyes showing none of the surprise he felt. " I assure you Suraco, you were not missed. "

"Menesku, you wound me. "

"I am glad. "

Suraco chuckled, green eyes flickering over the gashes and bruises, which covered Menesku's body. "I see that you have been introduced to the charms of Fa Sang. "

"Yes, Fa Sang is very hospitable. "

"And have we lost that privileged portion which we hold in your hearts?"

"Don't loose heart Suraco. Nothing can take the position you and your esteemed colleagues hold in our heart. " Menesku moved forward like lightning.

They met like raging temple bulls, exchanging blows for blows, each thrust, each parry filling their veins with the thrill of war and a strange sense of relief to be finally fighting against an enemy they knew ... understood. They broke apart panting, clutching the wounds that had opened during their scuffle.

Suraco raised a bruised face, lips curving into a smirk. " I am touched Menesku. "

Menesku inclined his head slightly. "As am I. "

Suraco straightened, consciously suppressing the sharp pains that shot up his body. His brow clouded a little when he remembered where Keeah was, feeling his gut twist into nauseating coils. However, his sharp eyes had seen a flicker of worry behind Menesku's usually impassive eyes and deduced that Menesku found himself in a similar predicament.

"I am curious Menesku. " He drawled. "Exactly how did you get here?"

There was only the barest flicker of anger in Menesku's eyes. "I could ask you the same question Suraco. "

"Yes, you could. "Suraco chuckled. "But I have no intention of standing here and exchanging pleasantries with you all day. Now, if you excuse me Menesku..." His whip lashed out like a serpent's tongue. "I have got a more pressing engagement. "

Menesku jumped out of the way of the hissing whip, mouth curving into a smirk. "Forgive me, your engagement will have to wait. " He moved like the wind easily cutting through Suraco's defense his left foot catching Suraco rather heavily in the stomach.

Suraco teetered, reeling back. "What is this Menesku? Your attacks have lost force. I could have sworn that at another time that kick was grunted to break my ribs. " His eyes ran over the strips of cloth that attempted to stem the sluggish flow of blood from Menesku's more serious wounds. "You are out of shape my friend. "

"Am I now?" Menesku chuckled feeling a little irritated that Suraco had so easily spotted the chink in his armour. "You will be surprised. " He moved ahead.

"Thank you Menesku. " Suraco parried his attacks. "But I have had enough surprises for today. So..." He froze feeling a chill creep over his spine. Vaguely he was aware of Menesku's fist rushing at him before he whirled and fell.

"Your mind is elsewhere Suraco. "Menesku's voice was severe. "I had not expected such tardiness from you. "

Suraco flicked the blood from his broken lip feeling the hair at the base of his neck rise. "Hush Menesku. " He growled. "Do you sense that?"

Menesku froze; a sudden feeling of awe and fear seemed to grip his heart. "Yes. "He kept his voice even with an visible effort. "I think it is an battle aura. "

Suraco paled. _' I have never felt anything like it before. Is ... is that Wadjet? I...' _He got up, his face pale and serious. "Are you sure Menesku?"

Menesku felt his stomach twist into nauseating coils as another wave of pure power rushed over him. Slowly he nodded his head. "Yes. "

Suraco was quiet for a while. "I have a proposition for you Menesku. "

Menesku raised an eyebrow. "Go on. "

"Between Fa Sang and us... Choose the lesser evil. "

"And you give your word not to release Seiryuu?"

"Do not be stupid Menesku. I am willing to let _you_ kill me, but I am not ready to let Fa Sang kill me. "

"Suraco, you flatter me. "

"Hardly. I am merely choosing the lesser evil. " Suraco's eyes clouded. "Believe what you will Menesku, but here, we _ ** are **_ the lesser evil. "

Menesku took a while to answer, sensing the force behind Suraco's argument. "Very well. " He said at last. "For now..." He bowed a little. "For now, we are allies. "

"Good. " Suraco took in a deep breath. "Lets trace the source of this strange aura. "

"I would love too Suraco, but in case you have not noticed, this place is a maze. "

Suraco gave a low whistle studying the place. "So I see. " He blinked. For a while it seemed as an image had been superimposed on another background.

' _What the hell?' _ With a feeling of awe he touched marble columns. _' Is this an illusion?' _ The image flickered again and with some surprise Suraco realized that perhaps they were standing inside one great, gigantic illusion.

_' Can this even be possible? Fa Sang will never cease to amaze me. But who is maintaining this illusion. Wadjet?' _ The image flickered again; the miniscule change did not miss Suraco's eyes. _' An illusionist need to concentrate his entire mind on the illusion, if his mind wanders, then the world of lies he weaves will fail. Whoever created this is now unable to focus his entire attention on this, which is why the illusion is failing.' _ His lips curved into a satisfied smile. _' The changes are not so evident to the untrained eye, but to one who knows, its sticks out like a sore thumb. I may not be strong enough to dispel the illusion, but I think I can weave my way out of it. ' _

Menesku watched Suraco stare intently at the wall, wondering what strain of idiocy caused him to ally with the one person he would never trust. He shook his head. _ ' Perhaps, it is because I know Suraco cannot be trusted, is why I trust him. I suppose this is called a paradox. '_

Suraco turned at him, tossing a glass vial in his direction, which he caught with practiced ease.

"Drink. " His voice was businesslike.

"What is it?"

"Medicine. "

Menesku turned the vial over in his hand.

"Now, now Menesku, I know Sotisku's medicine look horrible and taste even worse, but take it from one who knows, it works. "

With a sigh Menesku downed the fluid. It burned its throat as it made its way to his stomach but he felt strength flood his veins and the persistent throbbing of his wounds cease. Sotisku's fame as an unparalleled healer was certainly not exaggerated. If only...

"Lets go. "

Suraco nodded. "Follow me closely. "

OoO

Frankly Menesku felt a little bewildered. Suraco seemed to be leading him straight through walls and dead ends. It was not his nature to seek enlightenment out of Suraco, who he pictured nearly at the very top of his _Must Kill _list, but Suraco had spared him from that embarrassment. His voice had been sharp and prosaic.

_' This is not a maze Menesku. Rather, it is an illusion, an image superimposed on another ... Just trust in my skills...' _

Menesku snorted. _' Ha! Easier said than done.' _

The aura that he felt earlier was nearer now and the air around him practically sizzled with power. For a while Menesku paused wondering whether even with his and Suraco's combined strength would they be any match for their unknown adversary?

They paused in front of a large arched doorway.

Suraco let out a large breath. "Shall we?"

Menesku nodded. "After you Suraco. "

"No, I insist. After you. "

"Coward. "

"Whatever you say."

The end of Menesku's lips twitched. "Very well. " He put a foot inside, consciously keeping his face impassive.

They found themselves in a large hall, their footsteps echoed from the vaulted ceilings and the marble columns that held it up. Torches lined the ornamented walls, their flickering lights casting sharp angular shadows, hardly doing anything to dilute the darkness that surrounded them. There was a single stone throne in the middle of the room and a lone figure sat on it...

"Shizimi..." Menesku hissed.

"You ... know him?" Suraco was surprised at the sudden heat in Menesku's voice. It was quite unlike Menesku to betray his emotions.

Shizimi sat casually on the throne with a simple regal grace, which made it seem that he was meant to occupy that position. The darkness clung to his body like a loving maiden, engulfing him in her velvety arms, kissing his face and shading his eyes from the rest of the world like a jealous lover.

Menesku saw the edges of his mouth curve upwards in a smile that was decidedly mocking. He leaned forwards shrugging off the cloak of darkness letting the yellow light dance on his face. Menesku was surprised to see shoulder length black hair frame his face.

_' But ... wasn't his hair purple? I suppose that it was a disguise.' _

That coupled with his strangely sharp hawk like black eyes presented a profile, which, Menesku found was disturbingly familiar.

_' Damn it. I think the light is playing tricks on my eyes.' _

His eyes fell on the sword that was spread casually over his lap ... he was unfamiliar with the design of the sword, he had yet to see a sword that was as long as a nagitana, yet it blade was flat, and the light dancing on the iridescent material showed that it was dual edged. Come to think of it he wasn't familiar with the material of the blade as well.

Shizimi's grip on the hilt of the sword was casual, almost bored, a simple cotton tunic covering his sinewy body, his lack of armour almost mocked Menesku's skill as a warrior. He chuckled, a low silky sound that was at once mocking and amused and gave only the barest hint of the true predatory nature of the man who sat before them.

"Menesku..." His voice was silky. "So you killed Freya ... I might have some use of you. " The mocking eye turned at Suraco. "And who are you?"

Suraco met his eyes squarely, tutoring his green eyes not to betray the trepidation he felt. "I am Suraco."

"Suraco. " He mused. "Hmm ...You are amongst the _others._ "

"Yes. Whatever that means. "

He laughed, a rich mirthless sound. "You amuse me ... Suraco. I believe you have left your precious comrade with Wadjet. "

Menesku noticed the infinitesimal stiffening of Suraco's shoulders. Apparently, it had not escaped Shizimi's bored eyes.

"You are worried Suraco. You should be. Wadjet is not known for his mercy. "

Suraco paled.

He continued. "Well, let us see whether the fearsome reputation of the Dragon of Kutou holds true. " He stood up casually holding his sword of his shoulders. "However, that can wait. Right now I am hoping that you two can alleviate my boredom. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	44. Chapter 36c

Chapter 35:

Part 3:

_He laughed, a rich mirthless sound. "You amuse me ... Suraco. I believe you have left your precious comrade with Wadjet. "_

_Menesku noticed the infinitesimal stiffening of Suraco's shoulders. Apparently, it had not escaped Shizimi's bored eyes._

_"You are worried Suraco. You should be. Wadjet is not known for his mercy. " _

_Suraco paled. _

_He continued. "Well, let us see whether the fearsome reputation of the Dragon of Kutou holds true. " He stood up casually holding his sword of his shoulders. "However, that can wait. Right now I am hoping that you two can alleviate my boredom. "_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

For a while the adversaries regarded each other, two pairs of defiant eyes meeting the cynical black ones squarely, and even the dancing shadows on the walls seemed to stand still and the cackling flames held their breath in anticipation. Then Menesku lowered his face, brown locks shading his eyes before he started to laugh. The rich mocking chuckles came from deep within his throat and when he raised his face his gray eyes had a deceptively merry twinkle in them.

"So my initial assumption of your true nature was correct. "

Shizimi's lips curved upwards into a smirk. "And what was that Menesku?"

"I thought you were ... as Liang would aptly phrase it ... a fucking asshole. "

Suraco's green eyes widened a little. _' Seiryuu. Menesku swore. He never uses such language. I wonder what he is up to. ' _

Shizimi chuckled, the bored amusement in his eyes deepened. "And I thought that my time could have been better utilized. "

"I hadn't realized that you'd rather betray somebody else. "

"And I hadn't realized that you would make such an measly attempt to buy time Menesku. "

Shizimi's aura flared and Suraco's eyes widened a little as the ripple of power washed through the semi dark hall, its impact caused them to stagger back as a dark scarlet streak seemed to race at them cutting through the darkness like an arrow. Almost instinctively he braced himself but even before he could properly defend he felt something rush past him digging long steely claws into his unprotected flesh. He saw the scarlet light dance around Menesku as if almost instantaneously drawing blood with every fleeting touch.

A dark chuckle washed over them and looking up Suraco saw that Shizimi had not moved from his original position, his attitude had perhaps a more bored tinge and the thought occurred to Suraco that perhaps he was toying with them.

_' Which he is ... He could have killed us before we could blink and yet the wounds he delivered are shallow ... '_

The cynical half smile on Shizimi's lips deepened. "Disappointing. " His voice was contemptuous.

"Yes. " The twinkle in Menesku's eyes had not disappeared. "I had expected something other than speed from you. "

Suraco wondered whether Menesku was purposely courting disaster.

Shizimi raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. I had not realized I had made myself so apparent. "

"In fact you were so glaringly apparent that I completely missed it. "

"Is that so?"

Menesku shrugged. "Yes. Just like you cannot see your nose because it's right under your eyes. "

"Ah. "

"What I fail to comprehend is ... why? I understand if Suraco wants to kill me. We are after all enemies, I just cannot figure out where you fit in the equation?"

There was a brooding look in Shizimi's eyes. "Perhaps the question you should ask yourself is: Where do _you _fit in?"

For a second Menesku seemed to be at a loss of words, but he recovered almost instantaneously. "Yes. I have wondered that myself. Perhaps I should rephrase my question. Me, Suraco, all of us are here because we stand to gain something from this ... mission. The question is ... what will you gain from this Shizimi?"

Shizimi's lips parted into a savage smile and despite himself Suraco felt ripples of apprehension course down his spine.

"Amusement. " There was a steel edge in his eyes. "But when this is over I will demand my money back. "

"If you live. "

Shizimi threw back his head and laughed. "Oh believe me Menesku. I _will _live."

Once again Suraco felt the familiar ripple of power wash over him as the scarlet streak launched at them. But this time Menesku was ready. He moved like an arrow intercepting Shizimi's attack, his movements so fast that he appeared like a blur to his eyes. He had always known that Menesku was fast but for the first time realized just how fast Menesku truly was.

_' He must be using a lot of ki. I hope he doesn't burn himself out. '_

OoO

For the first time in his life Menesku was glaringly aware of the inadequacies in his training. True, in his career as a warrior he had faced many opponents, some of them stronger that he, but never had anyone made him feel like this. As he attempted to parry Shizimi's blows he felt that he was being reduced to the rank of an amateur with no skill and no grace. And even as he marveled at Shizimi's fluid movements he knew that Shizimi was toying with them.

_' Almost like a cat plays with a half dead mouse ... '_ He thought a little bitterly.

He was vaguely aware of Suraco standing at the periphery of there combat, an intent worried look in his green eyes. He saw Shizimi's sword arc towards him meeting his blade in a brutal kiss. There was a sharp rap of splintering steel and Shizimi's blade cut through the steel edge in one savage stroke. Almost instantaneously Shizimi moved away, his foot coming up like lightning catching Menesku hard in the stomach. The impact hurled Menesku into a column with a sickening crunch, the broken blade falling limply from his numb hands.

_' Damn.' _Blinking away the blood that seeped through the open wound on his forehead he tried to pull himself up. _' This is where those endurance lessons should come handy. '_

Suddenly the floor seemed to rumble a little, red fissures appearing in the floor before long slimy tentacles of some unknown creature crept up through them. For a split second they waved in the air as if searching for something before enveloping Shizimi in their cruel embrace. As the coils tightened around Shizimi, Menesku's lips curved into a small smile.

_' Hmph. The higher they fly...' _

His eyes widened a little as he felt something race out of Suraco's illusion and at the next moment he saw that Shizimi hand curled around Suraco's neck lifting him off the ground as he would a rag doll.

"Seriously, did you think _that _level of illusion could affect me?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah sat in the water, her back to the wall, head bend forward between her knees. Strands of moist hair fell like a curtain around her body and framed her pale face. Presently she raised her face looking at the dark ceiling and listening to the steady drip of water in the silent cavern. Somehow she felt that the emptiness of the place was magnifies by the absence of her comrades. She stretched her senses. All she could feel was their faint aura ...

She groaned and sat up. It would seem that Sotisku's medicine had finally begun to take effect. Light glanced off the empty vial that rested under the shallow waters and looking at it Keeah wondered where her comrades were.

_' Damn it.' _She swore lightly and pulled herself up. Looking around she could not see exit in the glistening walls of the grotto other than the narrow crack they had originally come through. _' I have to find a way out of this place. But first...' _She looked at the forbidding stone door. _' First I shall see what lies beyond that door. ' _

She walked slowly to the door raising her chin to study the closed door. _' Mehen died defending this door. This must be the library of Fa Sang. ' _She took a deep breath. _' Let us see if what we deduced is correct or not. ' _

She laid her palm on the cold stone. _' What now?' _Her eyes widened a little. _' What the...' _

Light leaped up from underneath her palm spreading like a forest fire through the cracks in the stone rapidly forming the invisible shape that was etched in it. Keeah steeped back instinctually letting out a sharp breath.

_' The crest of Bastet.' _

There was a deep rumbling sound, whichseemed to come from the belly of the Earth before the door parted. Light flooded the grottothrough the open door and Keeah instinctively put up her hand to shade her eyes. Slowly her eyes became used to the sudden light and she lowered her hand.

_' Well ... I guess this is it.' _

Taking a deep breath she stepped inside the room and for a while she almost forgot to breathe. She had no idea that such places could exist outside myths and she was sure that no poet could properly describe its splendor.

The room was lined with crystals that glowed with an ethereal light and rippled like water. It was almost as if she was walking on thin ice while the river of time flowed under her feet and rose like a solid fountain to meet the shimmering ceiling and fell like a waterfall along the walls. A thousand mirrors shimmered like stars in the galaxy hanging like fireflies around her and moving away when she approached. Some old, some new and each holding some untold tale ...

She walked through the mirrors watching shapes swirl in the glassy interiors drawing her into their life and the emotions, their little joys and sorrows, the pride and their ambition, their rise and their fall ...

_' Where the hell is that scroll?' _

She paused, exparated in front of a large gilded mirror whose tainted glass was lined by coiling golden dragons whose jade eyes held her gaze. The surface of the mirror swirled like the frothy waters of a mountain stream and she could see shadowy images form behind the glass.

_' I don't have time for this...' _

She turned to go, but her legs seemed to be transfixed and in spite of her decision to move ahead her eyes could not leave the mirror. She saw a battlefield where the sky and the ground wept blood, tattered flags waved from underneath the mounds of the dead and steel flashed like lightning in the red sky.

Etched against the scarlet sky stood two warriors poised in battle. Their dark cloaks fluttered in the wind and blood dripped from the razor edge of their katana and while one of the warriors stood tall and proud the other teetered...

Slowly the first warrior raised his sword with an almost deliberate flourish before bringing it down with a terrible force. The violent dark beam, which shot from the edge of the blade, engulfed the second warrior completely ...

The dust settled and Keeah realized with a surprise that the second warrior was a woman. Her armour hung in tatters from her bruised body and her hair formed a matted curtain around her shoulders. She knelt heavily on her sword, dark blood from her wounds anointing the ground. She saw the warrior struggle up, the broken form exuding defiance.

The first warrior lifted his hand, almost as if he dismissing a puny insect, white-hot energy swirled in his open palm before he unleashed it on the second warrior.

For a while Keeah felt as if the mirror was splattered with blood before turning into that dark glassy surface which reflected only her face.

_' That ... was disturbing. ' _She moved ahead, more shaken than she would have liked. _' Seiryuu, why does it affect me so? I am no stranger to war and bloodshed, yet...' _

She walked ahead, resolutely ignoring the call of the other mirrors, her eyes searching for the scroll, till her legs stilled once more. It was a magnificent mirror, circled by a fiery Phoenix and an icy Dragon, enclosing a rather hazy translucent mirror. The mirror reflected her serious face on its hazy surface and she watched fascinated as the darkness of her eyes melted into chips of blue ice and her black strands lightened into an almost flaxen golden and skin as pale as snow.

It was a man's face. Handsome ...the kind of beautywhich resided in a marble statue, implacable, beautiful, cold ... dead.

_' Who ... is he? Somehow I feel that he ... he is related with me somehow... But...' _

The image swirled once more and this time melted into the form of a scroll lying tantalizingly just beyond her reach.

_' Is that the scroll ... or is it just an image? I mean...' _She frowned. _' What the hell... Nothing is ordinary here and it would be just like the batty old ... ahem ... to hide it inside a damned place like this. ' _

Summoning her courage she put her hand on the mirror. For a while she had a sensation of touching something cold before her hand went through the slightly gooey surface. At once she felt an intense pain shoot up her hand. Her eyes widened a little horrified as she saw the part of her hand inside the mirror seemed to age and wither almost instantaneously morphing into a child's chubby palm.

Horrified she pulled her arm out panting a little.

_' Of course. Fa Sang was also called the Island Of Time.' _Comprehension dawned on her. _' I suppose that these mirrors are the records in which the history of past ages are stored. Its ... its almost as if time flows in this mirrors ... that would explain...' _Her lips pursed into a thin line. _' I have come too far to pull back now. ' _

Again she plunged her hand in the vortex of time, feeling once more as if her hand was being torn apart, then healed only to be torn apart again. Gritting her teeth she closed her fist over the scroll drawing it out.

Panting she sunk to the floor grasping her precious cargo.

_' Finally, the scroll which defined the past of Kutou ... ' She_ ran a tender hand over the paper feeling her fingertips sizzle with ancient magic. _' Now, you shall write the future of Kutou.' _

OoOoOoOoOoO

The red-hot flames that had danced merrily on the thatched rooftops of the dockside settlement had finally cooled down to smoldering red embers, their hunger finally satisfied. Their dull red hue defined two shilloutes standing at the edge of the waters studying the dark and hazy outline of the main island of Fa Sang. The silence that surrounded them was so thick that they could have been easily mistaken for marble statues.

_**" No fucking way !"**_

Or not.

"Liang, calm down. "

" Great freaking Suzaku, how the fuck can meself calm down?"

"There. Sit on that rock. "

There was a moment of tense silence.

"Yer joking?"

"No, I am perfectly serious. "

"Yeah, whatever."

Chulivey turned her troubled brown eyes at the dark land that lay just beyond their reach, across the cold waters. The nauseating feeling that gnawed insistently at her bowels kept giving her the unpleasant reminder that their presence was required in the mainland. Yet that very same feeling kept reminding her of several other things.

The first was that neither she, nor Liang were in a condition to fight; not at least yet. Liang despite his bravado was limping quite heavily and blood still seeped sluggishly from his more serious wounds. As for her ... they had won the fight against Butcher, but that battle had spoiled them for the war. After all, wounded warhorses are nothing but a liability in battle. She bit her lip, the battle with Butcher had also left them without a ship. That was what worried her more.

"Chulivey. "

She turned at Liang. "Yes. "

"We're in deep shit aren't we ?"

"That is one way of putting it. "

Liang's eyes danced. "Meself bets that them bastards of Kutou are in deeper shit. "

"If they are here, maybe, yes. " Chulivey's lips twitched. "But that is small comfort. "

"Yeah ..."

Chulivey stiffened. Again she felt it, that lingering presence of evil and ancient magic. Instinctively she turned seeing a vortex of dark energy swirl in the mist of the circle of ashes. Liang's more colorful vocabulary assured her that he sensed it as well.

"Let them fucking bastards show their ugly face once more, I'll ..."

Chulivey put up a hand to silence him. The vortex abruptly parted depositing its contents ingloriously on the ground. The dying embers, which surrounded the figure made his hair, appear as red as the setting sun and presently the boy got up dusting himself.

"Well _that _was unpleasant. " He turned, blue eyes widened as he slowly became aware that he was not alone and he clutched his staff harder. "Halt ! Come no further. I am armed and extremely dangerous. "

" Are ya threatening me ? "Liang growled.

"Yes. " He seemed to be very pleased to find Liang to be of such ready understanding. "As I was saying... " He paused looking around, color rapidly receding from his face. "Where the hell am I ?"

"Are ya trying to trick us ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"Soon yer skin is gonna pop and yer gonna turn into an ugly bastard. "

"Sir you are talking nonsense. I recommend that you see a physician ... " He paused striking his forehead. "What the hell am I saying ? This is probably one of those Undead chaps ... "

"_ Undead ? _Me thinks that meself should introduce ya to me tessen. "

"Enough Liang. " Chulivey cut in sharply. The dying embers bathed them in a red glow and even though that feeble light kept them from being plunged into total darkness it was sadly insufficient. She concentrated. The edge of her staff glowed suffusing the surroundings with a soft blue glow.

In this light their visitor's face became apparent. The fair boyishly handsome face was smutted with dirt, but the layers of grime, which covered him failed to hide the signs of struggle, which were apparent on his body. The thing, which instantly caught her attention, was the pendant that hung around his neck.

_' A dragon ? Could it be ..?'_

"I know you. "The smiling eyes had become serious all of a sudden. "You are the sorceress, Chulivey."

"Ya know the bastard. " Liang looked at Chulivey.

"No. " She shook her head. "But I can make a fair guess. Do I have the pleasure of addressing Sotisku, royal physician of Kutou ?"

Sotisku inclined his head gracefully. "The pleasure is all mine. "

"Yer a fucking bastard from Kuotu. Meself _should_ introduce ya to me tessen. "

"The extent of your lingo is appalling Sir. " His face was a little pale but his blue eyes did not waver. "And besides I don't think we should fight. "

"What ? Ya scared. "

"A little, yes. " He said with an almost self-destructive frankness. "There is no way I could win against your combined forces, after all, I am the weaker warrior. Still, there is no reason to assume that you will come out of this struggle without a fresh bruise. That, is something, you cannot afford. "

For once Liang was silent. Even he had to acknowledge the force behind Sotisku's arguments. At last he spoke.

"So what do ya want ?" He grumbled.

"A partnership. " Sotisku said somberly.

"A what ?"

"A partnership." He repeated. "You need to find your comrades and so do I. We should look together. That way we have a better chance for success. "

"And would you abandon your quest ?" Chulivey's gaze was rather piercing.

To her surprise Sotisku laughed. "Seiryuu will be released Chulivey, you can do little to about that. However, what you decide now could influence what happens _after _Seiryuu is released. "

"You are awfully sure about success aren't you ?"

"Yes. " Chulivey could see only the barest tinge of worry behind the confidence in his eyes. "But now is not the time to consider my mentality. We should try to reach the mainland. "

"Okay wise guy. "Liang stepped forward. "See that. That is called a sea. How the hell are we gonna cross it ?"

Sotisku squinted his eyes studying the watery expanse. " I am not sure that can be termed _sea._ "

"Meself don't give a shit. Do ya have any idea on how to cross it ?"

There was a moment of tense silence. Then Sotisku shrugged helplessly. "I have absolutely no idea. "

"He is useless. Lets kill 'im. "

Sotisku rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, will you ? By the way do you have a name ?"

"Ya better remember me name. It's Liang. If ya think that ya are going to betray us and live, yer mistaken. And when me burns ya with me tessen then remember me words and know who killed ya."

"You know Liang, all I wanted was your name. All that dialogue was unnecessary. Are you a seishi ?"

"That is none of your fucking business. "

"Oh well. " Sotisku shrugged. "First things first. I must heal you. " He looked at Chulivey. "Can you make that thing last ? I require some light. "

"Yes. " Chulivey nodded planting the edge of her staff firmly into the soft sand of the sea shore, its glowing tip casting a soft glow on the surroundings.

"Hmm. " Sotisku knelt on the sand rummaging into his sack. "Lets see. "

Chulivey sat on the soft sand watching the red head bend over the contents of the bag. Despite his apparent unconcern she could see that he was worried for his open blue eyes said much more than he would have liked to convey. There was a kind of restrained urgency in the way he handled his work that clearly showed that he too was just as eager to reach the mainland.

The waves lapped gently on the damp sand and Chulivey saw the white crests of the sea rising and falling like the tossing mane of a white stallion. A cold wind had begun to blow from the direction of the mainland whipping through their hair and she couldn't suppress the tiny shiver that ran through her frame. She bit her lip wondering how Lee and the others were faring. Her heart told her that she was unnecessarily wasting time but her head argued that they needed to heal before they could move on.

She watched Sotisku clean the gaping wound on her feet gritting her teeth as he dabbed it with a fiery liquid that smoked a little when it touched her flesh. Sotisku grinned at her.

"Sorry. " His voice was apologetic. "I know it hurts like hell, but it has to be done. "His hands froze and Chulivey saw his eyes widen a little.

She herself stiffened; the cold wind that blew from the mainland brought with it another thing ...

"What the fuck is that ?" Liang growled amber eyes narrowing.

_' Is that a ... battle aura ?' _Chulivey felt the hair at the nape of her head rise, raw power sizzled in the air around them. _' Suzaku, aid us.' _

"This is just fucking great. " Liang frowned. "The real fun is going on in the mainland and we're stuck 'ere. "

"Yes, that is true. " Sotisku tied the bandage around Chulivey's leg with meticulous neatness. "Are you rested Sorceress ?"

"Yes. " She nodded a little. "I think ..." Her head jerked towards the hazy shoreline of the mainland. "Lee ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lee bit her lip, painfully swallowing the lump that seemed to be stuck at her throat and her eyes seemed to burn a little with suppressed tears. Under her palm Faraco's chest rose and fell unsteadily and she realized that he was loosing blood fast and that he needed a more expert medical attention than she could provide.

_" Faraco ..." _Two pearly drops leaked from her eyes and shone like dew drops on the edge of her long lashes.

_' Crying won't help him you know.' _Her inner voice snapped. _' He needs medical attention. ' _

_" I know."_ She sighed. _" I know ! I'll get help! "_

_' And who O wise one will look after Faraco while you go soliciting help from the numerous evil creatures that haunt this island. ' _

Lee's face fell. That part hadn't occurred to her. She couldn't leave Faraco lying here. In his condition he would be easy prey ...

_' I don't think your presence makes any difference .' _The voice in her head snorted. _' I am not sure that you can put up any other attack than shrieking.' _

Lee sniffed unhappily. _" You needn't remind me about that."_

_' Of course if you do nothing then he will bleed to death. '_

_"I know..." _Lee could not keep the tears she had been holding back in check. _" What am I going to do?"_

_' Stop crying for starters. Never could tolerate whiny women, myself. "_

Lee sniffed rubbing her nose on the sleeve of her dress.

_' Eww. That's disgusting.' _

_"I am sorry. But crying always gives me a running nose. But... to hell with that. Do you have any pearls of wisdom for me ?"_

_' Yes. In future never cut all those first aid classes. ' _

_" Is that all ?"_

_' Yes.'_

_"Why you ..."_

_' Hush ... Look over there. ' _

Lee felt the hairs at the nape of her neck rise. She turned her head slowly. The clear pool in the middle of the clearing had begun to froth again, swirling inwards like a whirlpool, the turquoise blue water stained with a black dye. Lee flung her arms around Faraco protectively even though all her instincts urged her to run away.

_" No. I will not abandon Faraco. I will protect him with my life !"_

_' Yes . We **must** put up a fight. I am not really sure how, but we must. ' _

Her eyes widened a little as she saw a clawed hand emerge from the swirling waters searching rather blindly before finding the edge. A shock of brown mane burst through the watery surface, before a tall sinewy figure emerged from the waters.

_' Its ... catman !' _

For once Lee agreed with her irritating inner voice. The creature that stood in front of her seemed to be a strange hybrid between a panther and a human and she found its speculative gaze rather unnerving. That and the enormous scarlet halberd he held effortlessly in his fist. The creature took a step forward.

"Back !" She declared in throbbing accents. "Don't come any further. "

_' Or what ? You are going to poke him with a rubber ducky ?'_

Lee ignored her inner voice, her wide terrified eyes fixed on the creature. " Back ..."

The creature cocked its head to one side as if assessing her. For a while its gaze rested on Faraco's prone form. Then it took a step forward ... then another ... then another ...

Lee buried her face into Faraco's chest, shielding him as best as she could with her body, cringing at the sound of every footstep waiting for the blow to fall.

_" Maybe it'll be quick."_

The footsteps passed by her, yet the blow never came. Slowly she raised her face. The creature had walked past her and was now standing at the edge of the forest. His face was raised upwards as he sampled the air.

_' He is ignoring us!' _

_" Good. " _Lee frowned unable to understand why the creature had not attacked them. Though she was relieved, secretly she was a little puzzled and apprehensive. _" Maybe, it is waiting for it's ..." _She gulped. _" Friends. "_

The creature turned at her. "What place is this woman ?"

Lee blinked. _" Is he asking **me **what this place is ?" _She bit her lips. _" What sort of game is this ? Is he trying to trick me again ?"_

"Woman, I asked you a question. "

"Look . " Lee's voice rose. "If you want to kill me just do it ! You don't have to..." Her voice broke as tears raced down her cheeks.

_' Damn it ! Don't cry. Be defiant ! Show a little backbone. '_

The creature knelt in front of her. "Why would I want to kill you ? You have not attacked me. "

Lee sniffed. "Don't try to act all nice. I know that you are just trying to trick me. "

"Trick you ? " He chuckled. "My dear girl if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead. "

_' He is right you know. ' _

_" I know." _Lee snapped her eyes fixed apprehensively on the creature.

"Do you have a name woman ?"

_' Like, why should we tell **you **that ?' _

"Lee. " Her voice quivered a little. "My name is Lee. "

_' I don't see why he has to know our name. Probably wants to say something like :** Die Lee, **just before he kills us. Though I can't see how that signifies. ' _

His eyes narrowed a little. "Lee. " He seemed to ponder on that " Are you ... The Suzaku no Miko ?"

She gulped, desperately trying to look defiant but failing miserably. " Yes. I am."

_' Yeah kill us but be sure; our deaths will be avenged ! You know something that dialogue doesn't make me feel less like cattle under a butcher's knife. God ! If you want to kill us just be done with it. Don't drag the suspense on any more. ' _

"I am Taasha. "

Lee looked at him, a little confused. _" Yeah ... So ?"_

Taasha unwavering gaze settled on her profile. "My alpha has mentioned you. "

"A... Alpha ?" Lee's eyes widened. "Your master is responsible for everything !"

Taasha's eyes flashed and a deep threatening growl rose from deep within his chest. "My Alpha does not indulge in such abominations. "

_' Talk sensibly Lee. Ask something like : who is your alpha ?'_

" Who is your alpha ?"

" Lady Keeah. "

_"Lady Keeah ?" _Something switched on in Lee's head. _"Isn't that the name of the Princess of Kutou ? That means ... that means ... this is one of the bad guys."_

_' Moron, if he wanted to kill you then he would have already done so. Besides, you are the Miko. You are much more valuable as a hostage.' _

" Yes. You can't kill me ! I am the Miko !"

_' Smart Lee. Really smart.' _

His eyebrow rose a little and she could see the barest trace of amusement in his eyes. His voice however was serious. "Indeed. "

"I mean ... look ... you ... I ..."

_' I am sure that he will be greatly impressed with your incoherent blabber. ' _

"Where is the rest of your pack ?"

"My pack ?" She blinked ." You mean the others. " She hung her head. " I ... don't know. "

Taasha laid a hand on Faraco's chest feeling his pulse. " This young man ... "

"Faraco. He is one of my packs. "

"He needs help. "

She nodded.

_' I know... Wait Lee. Ask him for help !' _

_"Why would he help us ?"_

_' Like I said before, you are more valuable alive.'_

_" You know sometimes, you can be disturbing. "_

_' I am only being logical. Keeah is our enemy, but she will not kill us. Well, at least I think so. Still, I am sure that they will not be as bad as these creatures ... Does that make sense ?'_

_"Surprisingly, it does. "_

_' Well then ... talk. ' _

"You've got to help us !"

_' Smart Lee. **Really **smart. At this time you need help, but you didn't have to spell it out to him. ' _

The amusement in his eyes deepened. "I can see that. " He pushed Lee's hand off Faraco's chest. "Perhaps you should let go. Clutching him that hard is doing him more harm than good."

Lee frowned. _" I ..."_

_' You can be indignant later. Let the man treat Faraco ... if he can. ' _

She saw Taasha bend over Faraco's prone form and pour something down his throat. With controlled haste he tore off the edge of his cloak and wrapped it around his wounds. The bandages were crude but she noticed that they were better executed than her.

"That is all we can do for now. " He looked at her much serious now. "How did you come here ?"

"Well, we landed on this island ... "

"You have a ship ?"

"Yes. "

"Hmm. " He hauled Faraco effortlessly over his shoulders. "Come on. Lets go. "

"Where ?"

"To your ship. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suraco felt the long calloused fingers close like iron bands around his neck cruelly cutting off the air. He felt the tips of his toes dangle in mid-air and heard Shizimi's mocking voice.

"Seriously, did you think _that _level of illusion could affect me ?"

He eyes widened a little as he felt himself hurled into the air. For an agonizing instant he felt himself suspended in air before Shizimi rose to meet him. Suraco felt as if the air around him had come alive, clawing at his flesh with altracity, the long golden flashes raising a new scar on his pale skin and finally deposited him on the ground with a bone-crunching thud.

For a while he felt that he would die from the pain. Through the corner of his eyes he saw Menesku had jumped into the fray again and when he saw the scarlet light dance around the blur that was Menesku he knew that they were fighting a loosing battle. Gritting his teeth he crawled to a side, digging into the pouch that hung from his waist. Slowly he brought out one of the vials and poured its burning contents down his throat. He felt strength return to his limbs and the cloud of agony that fogged his mind recede somewhat.

With a small grimace he looked at the depleted contents of his pouch. He raised an apparently indifferent eye and watched Menesku struggle to achieve a foothold against Shizimi.

_' Damn it ! Just how strong is this guy ?' _

Suraco was not particularly vain. Yes, he _was _a little proud of his skill as an illusion master. Very few were able to break out of the web of lies he wove around them. Nobody, till date had seen through the mesmerizing tapestry he flung over their eyes. He knew his skill was not perfect or invincible, but it was not to be disregarded either and the way Shizimi had brushed aside his attack had more than bruised his ego. But like Menesku his heart didn't usually dictate him and his head told him that right now his ego was the least of his concerns.

His eyes narrowed a little. He had always known that Menesku moved liked the wind yet compared to Shizimi his movements appeared graceless and ... slow. Now _slow_ was a property one did not equate with Menesku. Fast, deadly, lethal ... yes ... never slow ... never graceless. Shizimi wavered around Menesku like a careless breeze, his movements so fast that it appeared as if he was teleporting himself around Menesku.

_' He is beating the crap out of us and he is not even serious ! ' _Suraco's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. _'It is clear that attacking him arbitrarily is not going to work. Pitting our strength headlong against him will not work either. We need a plan. ' _

He saw Menesku fly through the air and land beside him, the ki- sword in his hands flickering and dying away.

"Hello Menesku. "He smiled weakly at his comrade. "Drink. " He pushed a vial into his hands before putting himself between Shizimi and Menesku. "But I must warn you that we are fast running out of healing potions. "

Menesku made a noncommittal grunt grimacing as he downed the liquid and Suraco knew that even though Menesku was rumored to be made of iron he still needed some time to recover.

Shizimi smiled a little almost lazily leaning on his overlarge sword. "You two look tired. Shall we call for a time off ?"

Suraco bit his lip. Even though Shizimi's lazy mocking voice bit into his skin like a whiplash they really a time off.

_' This is an extreme example of irony. We need a time off, I mean we really need it, but we can't take it because it would make us look weak. If only I could make buy some time without making it appear like I am buying time ...' _

Suddenly he stiffened as icy cold air seemed to rush through the hall, the torches flickered, their flames buffeted by the sudden wind. Suraco blinked; the walls seemed to melting away, as if eaten by some parasite, the roof seemed to turn into ash and fly away baring the dark velvet of the sky above them. It was almost as if somebody had thrown a bucket full of water on a painting and now the ink was being slowly washed off.

_' By Seiryuu, I was right. We **were** in the middle of a gigantic illusion ! But now its wearing off ... does that mean ...'_

They were still standing the hall but it looked different ... more ancient. The tall pillars that had once supported the roof now lay humbled on the ground, which was carpeted, with the dust of a thousand ages. Like Tur the walls bore scorch marks and Suraco could feel the tale of a desperate struggle etched in the chipped walls.

A small chuckle from Shizimi caught his attention. "How very interesting. I had not thought that Wadjet would succumb so easily. But then life can be full of surprises. " He yawned, fixing a bored eye on Suraco. "Shall we continue then ?"

"By all means. " Suraco inclined his head gracefully, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. "Don't tarry on my account. "

Shizimi chuckled. "How very kind of you. "

Suraco gritted his teeth. Behind him he could feel Menesku trying to get up on his feet.

_' There is no way that I could match him in speed. If only I could somehow reduce it a little. '_

His eyes narrowed as he felt the scarlet streak cut through the darkness and grinned a little.

_' Now.'_

OoOoO

Menesku groaned. The medicine Suraco had pushed into his hand seemed to ease the dull throbbing of his wounds a little. His shoulders shook in a silent chuckle.

_' This is a certainly interesting situation. Suraco and I have been wanting to kill each other for the longest period of time. Yet now we fight back to back. O' what games Time plays. ' _

He saw Suraco crouch, muscles tense as he awaited Shizimi. Suraco was one of the few warriors who could match his agility but where Shizimi was concerned Suraco's speed was more like a tortoise ... Even when he sacrificed his ki to heighten his abilities Shizimi appeared no more than a blur to him and to Suraco a scarlet streak. Once again he had the disturbing idea that Shizimi was merely toying with them.

_Damn it !'_

He tried to struggle up, but his limbs still felt powerless, a circumstance he found singularly disturbing and frustrating. His eyes narrowed a little as he saw the scarlet streak race at Suraco.

_' Suzaku ... Dodge that attack Suraco ...Dodge it or you are done for !' _

Apparently the call of his heart had reached Suraco for he moved with a speed that Menesku had never seen him employ, his whip coiling like a live beast around him.

_' Is it me ... or is Suraco getting stronger ?' _

The scarlet blur changed directions almost instantaneously doggedly pursuing his quarry. But Suraco seemed to be expecting this, his whip came down with a dangerous swish. Menesku had been on the receiving end of Suraco's whip many times and knew exactly how those nasty tricks he had up his sleeve, could hurt ...

His eyes widened . _' What the hell is he doing ?' _

The green whip whirled around Suraco like a sinuous python, striking out its forked tongue with lethal grace; only he wasn't aiming for the scarlet blur that danced around him but the floor. The whip touched the ground with an earth shattering impact cracking the floor, mutilating the earth. The once smooth floor was now resembled a battleground, the fresh scars churning up the Earth underneath.

Suraco panted a little, sweat shone like pearls on his smooth forehead and Menesku could see his green eyes darting around for a sign of Shizimi as the dust settled.

_' Of course. ' _Menesku's eyes widened a little. _' While on a smooth terrain speed increases rapidly, a rocky and uneven terrain reduces the speed drastically. That is why horses or chariots are not of much use in mountain warfare. He is trying to reduce Shizimi's speed. ' _

A mocking chuckle caught his attention. Shizimi crouched on top of a broken pillar and Menesku had the unpleasant thought that he appeared to be molded from the very darkness that surrounded them.

"That ... was an interesting strategy. " His voice held the same bored indifference, which both angered and unnerved Menesku. "Something that has been used against me many times. "

He saw Suraco tense and before he could blink he felt something rush past him cutting through the ground violently, carrying Suraco off his feet in its mad rush and hurling him mercilessly into a broken column.

Suraco crumpled like a sodden paper at the base of the column, his dusty hair falling like a curtain over his bloody face ...

Shizimi stood in the middle of the room, dusting an infinitesimal speck of dust from his spotless tunic.

"I guess I should have told you ... it never worked ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Taasha walked through the silent hallways, his footsteps echoing eerily through the deserted expanse. The weight of the young man on his shoulders seemed to get heavier with each passing minute and a nagging suspicion crossed his mind that they were moving in circles. He stole a glance at the girl who was desperately trying to keep up with his long strides, sweat shining on her forehead and grasping her injured arm. Even though she was not as injured as her companion, she was still wounded and she too was slowly weakening as the effect of the medicine he had given her wore off.

_' I hope that there are some healers among her people.' _

"Umm ... Taasha. "

Taasha looked at Lee. "Yes, my Lady. "

"I wanted to ask you something. "

"Go on. "

Lee paused turning her wide worried eyes at him. "Why are you helping us ?" She bit her lips. "I thought you would be taking us to Keeah, but you ... you are taking us to our ship ... our people ... I don't understand ... "

Taasha raised an eyebrow. By what he had been told the Suzaku no Miko was an extremely important figure in his rival clan. He had concluded that she held a position of great esteem in her clan, a position close to, if not equal to that of the alpha. For one who sat so close to the seat of power his actions should have been as clear as day.

First of all, he found it strange that she had not realized that he had been separated from his clan and had he known where Keeah was he _would _have taken her to Keeah. But the fact was that he did not know where his pack was and he wanted to enlist the help of the Miko's people to search for them.

"Your clan and mine are rivals. " He said slowly. "But circumstances demand that we put aside our differences and work together. "

_"Huh ?" _Lee blinked.

_' He means to say that if we want to save our butts we must work together. ' _Came the answer from the more logical part of her self.

"I am sure that your alpha and mine will understand the force behind this suggestion. " He continued. _'And since I have assisted one so obviously dear to their alpha, he is honor bound to assist me in my quest. '_

"I see. " She said at last. "And I understand, though I wanted to ask ... we are not lost are we ?"

Taasha's mind was running on similar lines. For a while he wavered between the truth and the desire not to panic her and finally decided on the truth.

"Yes we are. "

_' Oh my God ... I knew it !' _

She gulped. "That all right. " She said with an over-bright smile that scared Taasha. "I am sure we will find our way out. "

"Yes. " Taasha gave an uneasy smile before turning his attention to the more pressing problem. He lifted his nose in the air and delicately sampled it.

_' This is not right.' _He frowned. Something had struck him rather forcefully every time he tested the air. And that was the total absence of smell. Down in the damp caverns a thousand smells, good and bad had assailed his olfactory sensors. Yet here, he sensed nothing but the scent of their own sweat and blood. It was almost as if he was walking in a sterile environment, down a hall where Nature was dead and all her smells non-existent.

He stiffened. For a while a faint whiff passed over his nose, almost like a fleeting messenger. _' Salt ! I ... I smell the sea !' _

He picked up his pace. "Come my Lady, I think I have a way. "

He froze as a sudden chill seemed to grip him. He found fear grasp hold of his heart and all his senses urging to run ...

_' What ... is that ?' _He frowned. _' I hope ...' _He turned. "Come Lady Lee. Let us not tarry any longer. " He started to move once more and he found that his legs were moving with great altracity away from what his being considered was a serious threat to his survival. He found his fear singularly unnerving. _'Good grief ... I am a berserker. I should not be afraid of anything ' _

A strangled cry caught his attention even as the salty air of the open sea caresses his face.

"We are stuck !"

He turned at Lee." I beg your pardon ?"

"There was a road here ... a bridge." Tears swam in Lee's eyes. "It linked this place with that island over there ... But ..."

"I believe that the tide must have come in. "

"Yes... But..." Lee could not hold her tears back any more. "How the hell we going to get there ?"

Taasha slowly lowered Faraco on the soft sand, sharp eyes scanning the blue expanse of water. He frowned a little.

_' This certainly poses a problem.' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori moved down the serpentine corridor, his boots splashing softly in the puddles of water that had accumulated in the slippery floor. The torches that lined the mossy walls cast a dull yellow light on the path that sloped downwards in a spiral fashion into the yawning darkness, almost as if it were taking him deeper and deeper into the belly of a beast.

Hotohori did not lessen his pace as he proceeded forwards, uncaring of the wounds that covered his body; the sword hung loosely from his fist, blood dripping slowly from its razor edge onto the ground. The air around him seemed to become colder and his breath rose in a mist in front of his face. The darkness that surrounded him seemed to embrace him lovingly in her velvety arms and to any observer he would appear to be very much at home.

He stopped suddenly, mouth curving upwards into a slow smile. "Shadow. " His voice was silken. "Why do you still haunt my footsteps ?"

The was a movement in the fluid darkness behind him and Shadow's sooty form crouched before him, confused red eyes stared at him from the formless face.

"I ... not know. "

"Hmm. " Turning Hotohori moved forwards.

"Stop !" Shadow leaped in front of him barring his way. "You ... not go this way. "

"Really ? " There was a very dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Why not Shadow ? Will it be different from through what you have led me ? If I have survived that, I will surely survive this. "

Shadow cocked his head to one side. " You ... angry ?"

"No. " His voice sounded surprised. "I am not angry. I ... move Shadow. I have work to do. " He moved past Shadow and continued on his path.

"I ... not angry ... I ..." Shadow leapt to the ceiling holding onto it like a giant lizard, quickly crawling over his head and hanging in front of him upside down.

"Live ... Do not go. "

"Why Shadow ? Are you afraid ?"

Shadow dropped in front of him, red eyes widening slowly as comprehension dawned on him. "I afraid." His voice rose. "I ...**_ afraid !_**"There was a strange joy in his voice as he repeated the phrase over and over again before his voice fell.

Hotohori saw his shoulders sag as he raised his despondent eye at Hotohori. Slowly he raised his smoky arms.

"I ... afraid ..." His voice had that same despairing tone. "I still Shadow. " His voice rose into that long crescendo of pain before he bounded of into the darkness.

Hotohori paused. Shadows cry never failed to chill him to bone and tear at his heartstrings.

_' This ... is hell...' _He frowned. _' Then why do I feel that I ...' _He froze as he felt a sudden cold wind rush through the corridor snuffing out the dull torches in its headlong progress.

_' What the hell ...' _

All of a sudden the temperature around him seemed to drop and the stagnant aura of evil that he had felt pulsating around him fade away. The air around him appeared cool and sterile. In the darkness his mouth curved into a savage smile.

_' I am glad to know that you are alive witch.' _

His senses were stretched taut as he moved ahead in the darkness, but as he moved ahead he felt an unfamiliar feeling grip his heart, twisting his innards into painful knots.

_' Good grief, why do I feel like this all of a sudden ?' _He frowned, curbing all his senses and moving forward though his legs wanted to go in another direction. _' Why do I feel that I should not be here ? That ... I am needed somewhere else ?' _His nostrils flared. _' I **will not** turn back ... I will see the end of this road. ' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I am telling you Liang. Lady Lee is on the other side. She probably needs our help or something. " Chulivey's voice sounded frantic.

"I heard ya the first time woman. "Liang snapped. "Me self should've learnt to swim the time me pop threw meself into that goddamn river. "

"You should have Liang and don't you dare call me woman ! Its Chulivey, got it !"

"Oh shut up both of you !"Sotisku cut in. "You are not thinking logically. Even if you do swim to that island you cannot expect them to swim back as well, now can you ?"

"Well O' little ray of sunshine, have you got any ideas ?"

"Damn Chulivey, yer just as good as Menesku at insulting fellah's."

Chulivey glared at him, before turning at the sea once more. _' Lady Lee must be wounded ... This is not good.' _Her eyes widened a little. _' What the hell ...' _

The temperature around her seemed to plummet drastically, a cold wind that seemed to come from the direction of the mainland rush over them like a maddened beast.

"What the fuck is going on ?"

"Liang must you use that word at every opportunity ?" Chulivey frowned blinking the dust out of her eyes.

"I don't give a shit. Just look around ya !"

Chulivey raised her face, her eyes widening a little. All around her the scenery seemed to be eroding away in the wind, the burning embers fading into the burnt skeletons of ancient huts, dwelling that seemed to have been torched centuries ago and the empty spaces that surrounded the dock filled with the dark outlines of ships, their sails lowered, anchored in the shallow waters. A thin mist swirled lightly around their edges and floated over the ground.

_' Ships disappear in the Devil's triangle. Some come back ... but there are never any people on it ...' _

She bit her lips. _' So this must be what happened to those ships ...but why hadn't I sensed anything ?' _

A small chuckle caught her attention. She turned at Sotisku. The red bangs had fallen over his face and his shoulders shook with a silent laughter before he threw back his head and gave way to mirth.

"That's it." Liang shook his head. "The boy has finally cracked. "

"As Suraco would say, this is brilliant " He wiped his eyes. "Don't you see ? We were in a giant illusion. That Wadjet fellow must have been responsible for it but now ..."

"Who is Wadjet ?" Chulivey was curious.

"Never mind that. " Sotisku pointed at the sea. "Look. "

"By the freaking talons of Suzaku ... the bridge. "Liang limped forward. "It was always 'ere. Why when I get me hands on the bastard..."

Chulivey frowned. _' This was an illusion and I never sensed it.' _She looked at the bridge that spanned between the lands.

It hardly resembled she the one remembered. Like the skeletal cottages it appeared only like a dream of its actual self.

Liang gave a low whistle. "So this is the real Fa Sang. Me self can work with this. " His eyes fell on two figures slowly making their way towards them. "Lee .."

The smaller figure picked seemed to pick up pace, the walk slowly turning into a run. He felt a small figure hurled itself at his chest.

"Liang. " Lee sobbed into his chest. "I am so happy to see you. "

Liang flushed, trying to distangle himself. "Yeah, well me too. Glad ...Ya know."

Lee let go of him just as readily flinging herself at Chulivey. "Oh Chulivey."

Chulivey patted her absentmindedly. "Calmn down Lady Lee."

Lee hiccupped, wiping her eyes. "I thought I would never see you again. " Her eyes fell on Sotisku who was bent over Faraco. "Who are you ?" Her voice was surprised.

"No need to fling yourself at me dear girl. I am trying to get some work done here. " Sotisku held up Faraco's hand testing his pulse. "I am Sotisku. "

Lee flushed. "I don't ... I was just happy to see my friends again. "

"Understandable. " Sotisku frowned. "I will fling myself on anybody if I ever get off this rock. " He looked at Taasha. "Taasha do you think that you could get one of these ships to work ?"

Taasha frowned. "Maybe. Some of them appear to be in good order. "

"Very well. " Sotisku got up. "Let's get to work then. "

OoOoO

Lee sat on the other side of the cabin watching miserably as Sotisku dressed Faraco's wounds and drew a thick pelt over him. He looked so pale and lifeless. Taasha had found a ship that was in a fairly serviceable condition. She was a small sturdy vessel built for speed and maneuverability. The trunks they had found below the deck held some thick woolen cloaks in which they were now safely wrapped up. But Lee found it hard to be optimistic. Even though she had found Chulivey and Liang, Hotohori and Menesku were still missing.

"That should do for now. " Sotisku got up.

"Is ... he going to be all right." She asked with a small unhappy sniff.

"Of course he is going to be all right. " Sotisku said kindly. "He is a fine lusty specimen. Now come up to the deck with me. The fresh air will do you good. "

"But Faraco ..."

"He needs to sleep. "

Lee followed Sotisku to the deck. Liang and Chulivey stood at the bulwarks looking towards the island.

"Now that there's a path to the main island, I think we should start looking for the others. " Chulivey turned at Sotisku. "What do you think ?"

"That's an excellent idea. " Sotisku said grimly. "But somebody should stay here ... " He looked Taasha who was bend over the wheel. "And the ship still needs some repairing ..."

"So ya, Lee and the catboy can stay. " Liang turned away. "Meself and Chulivey will go join the fun. "

"But Liang." Lee protested.

_' Shut your trap girl.' _Her inner voice snapped. _' You can't fight. The least ya can do is help the cat guy to sew up the sails.' _

_" But ... I can't sew straight. "_

_' Yeah, so what can you do ?'_

_" I ... can stay out of their way and help Sotisku.' _

_' Good idea.' _

"Look Lady Lee. " Chulivey began. "You must stay here with Sotisku. "

"That's all right." Lee said meekly. " Just be careful. I was just ... Sotisku and I will get along great, won't we Sotisku ?" She turned at the redhead. "Sotisku ?"

But Sotisku was gripping the bulwarks so hard that his knuckles appeared white, wide blue eyes fixed on the distant horizon. Lee followed his gaze and froze.

_' What is going on ?' _Her inner voice sounded awed.

A thick belt of thunderclouds seemed to have gathered over the main island, forked white tongues of lightning cut through the darkness like a silvery katana and thunder rolled like the distant drumbeat of an oncoming war. The wind was picking up rapidly and waters of the sea were becoming choppy, its luminescent crests stretching their watery hands into the air.

"I don't believe it. " Chulivey's voice was awed.

"Believe it. " Sotisku's voice was strained.

The clouds whirled overhead bursting forth into a kaleidoscope of colors and for a while it appeared as if they were being showered by the broken stars and then ...

There was a tremendous roar that seemed to shake the very Earth and Heaven, the cry of a mighty Beast-God as the fetters around him fell away ... A stream of white light tore through the darkness as a Blue dragon slowly emerged from the whirling clouds, anointed by the thunder and the lightning, the waters rising up to wash its feet ...

"Seiryuu ..." Sotisku's voice was strained and reverential.

For a while the Dragon stayed thus ...

And then he disappeared in the clouds, which melted away like the morning mist, and for a while it seemed that they had imagined the entire thing.

"What was that ?" Lee's voice shook a little.

Sotisku had sunk to his knees on the dusty deck. Now he raised his face to look at the constellation of Seiryuu shining brightly against the dark veil of Night. His blue eyes flashed proudly.

"That ... my Lady was the heralding of a new era in Kutou. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading !

Please Review !


	45. Chapter 36d

Chapter 35:

Part 4:

Hotohori stumbled through the darkness, feeling the air grow colder and colder around him. His feet splashed lightly in the streams of icy cold water that anointed his way and the steady drip of water from the moist walls sounded thunderous in the silence of the narrow path. The path now had a sharp slope dripping downwards, the slippery smooth pebbles that paved it made maintaining balance rather hard. The inky black darkness that the path was plunged into was not making things any easier.

Hotohori frowned, his speed hampered by all these factors. _' Damn it. I swear the Gods have conspired against me, though why they would rather take the side of the witch is something, which my reasoning cannot comprehend. ' _

He paused again feeling that familiar tightening in his chest. Earlier his instincts had warred with him, whispering sane counsel into his ears, urging him to turn back and re-group, but they had been ruthlessly suppressed, buried under a fierce desire, a desire which drove him to ally with something untrustworthy, something that led him through series of traps, ambushes, abandoning him in the middle of a maze, something ... not human.

He had tried to give his quest a logical approach. He had argued that he followed Shadow because he wanted to stop Seiryuu from being released, yet somehow that sounded hollow to his ears. No matter how good a warrior he was plunging headlong into a battle where he was likely to be outnumbered was suicide. So in the end it all came down to the mockery in the pair of fathomless eyes.

_' Demon, are you so easily tamed?'_

Hotohori growled, but before he could dwell on this, he felt that his heart was being squeezed violently, a suddenly anxiety gripping him so hard that he could hardly breathe. His eyes widened a little.

_' What is this? Why do I feel that something bad is about to happen? Why do I feel ... so scared?'_

The unsettling realization dawned on him with a crushing force. So far fear had yet to assail his defenses and he understood that it was so because was never really afraid of what might happen to him, the safety of his friends was always his first priority. In the darkness his face turned ashen and a strange feeling knotted in his stomach. He couldn't quite identify it but it made him very ... uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the air around him seemed to cackle, the hair at the nape of his neck rose as a faint fissure of ki rippled through the air around him. The familiar ki seemed to beckon him through the darkness, staying mockingly out of his reach. His teeth bared into a savage smile as the more reasonable part of his brain was overcome by the very same desire that had brought him this far.

_' Oh no you don't witch.' _

He started to run, moving blindly in the darkness following the ki, which lured him on like a wicked mirage. His feet slipped on the loose pebbles and he found himself tumbling down the path with break neck speed ... into open air...

It was almost as if the earth had opened to swallow him up...

Hotohori twisted his body in the air hoping desperately to land softly, more precisely without breaking a few bones. He landed with a soft splash in ankle deep water.

_' Good grief. That was fast ... and a remarkably short fall. And here I was, thinking that I was falling into a bottomless nadir.' _

He looked around carefully taking in the surroundings and the signs of struggle that took place there. The glistening walls that surrounded him were cracked and chipped at places, and the sooty lamps that lined it drew attention to the fresh red stains that anointed it walls. He looked up at the curving dome shaped ceiling marveling at the way it was designed so that the opening would not be visible from where he was standing.

But the thing that immediately drew his attention was the large door that seemed o rise from the dark waters itself. Through its open entrance a mesmerizing soft glow stepped shyly into the cavern beckoning him to enter. He stepped forward, feeling the ki that had called him so far spike abruptly as ripples of ancient magic washed over him like tidal wave.

_' Damn.' _

He tried to move forward, but an invisible wind kept pushing him back, the energy circling around him like a gigantic whirlpool. Gritting his teeth he swam against the tide. The soft light, which had crept into the grotto, now blazed like white fire, blinding his vision with its brilliance.

Then the ground began to shake and he found it impossible to keep his balance on the bucking earth. He found himself swaying like a drunken sailor, forced to sink to his knees in the choppy waters.

He hear a low rumble, almost impatient that slowly rose in volume as the energy around him increased, till at last he heard a roar, the call of a Beast- God finally released from his imprisonment, a call that awed him and chilled him to the bone and filled his heart with the cold realization.

_' I am too late.' _

As the energy around him began to ebb away, the earth calmed down, the cavern became silent once more, almost like Nature when the fury of her storm has passed. He rose slowly to his feet; a cold fury seemed to take hold of him. Surprised he found that his head was very clear and he reasoning lucid.

_' Whoever released Seiryuu must have used up a lot of ki in the process. They should be unable to put up a resistance right now.' _ There was only the barest tinge of red in his dark eyes. _' You will soon see witch, while you may have won the battle, the war is still on.' _

He stalked ahead stepping into the luminous doorway only to be held captive by the unearthly beauty of the place. For a while all thoughts of war escaped his mind as he turned his spell bound eyes all around him.

_' Beautiful.' _

With some effort he tore his eyes away from the mirrors that drew him in like magnets and turned his attention towards pursuing his quarry. He moved through the sea of mirrors schooling himself not to be drawn in by the tide of untold stories that swirled around him. Yet, in front of one mirror his legs stopped of their own accord.

It was an ancient mirror and unlike its counterparts it was neither fancy, nor beautiful. No gilded fairies or dragons or flowers surrounded its reflective surface, it fact it was its very starkness that caught his attention. He did not know the material that hemmed it in, a strange iridescent metal that glowed slightly when light glanced off it. Looking closer he found runes inscribed on the edge, which wavered and flickered, almost like a fickle candlelight before dying out.

The reflective surface of the mirror swirled and he watched mesmerized as the swirling dark waters slowly froze into a shape.

_' A crest?' _

He frowned a little studying the image. It was a crest unlike any other he had ever seen. Made of a dark material it glowed slightly as light glanced of the intricate patterns around its edge. The crest showed no figurine or symbol, but looking at the patterns that surrounded its edge and two triangular red stones that were embedded in the center, Hotohori had the strange sensation of a mysterious being staring at him through a thick foliage...

_' Its almost like the eyes of a predator...' _

His eyes widened as the red eyes seemed to glow a little; almost as if the beast was coming alive, the foliage surrounding it rustled, the darkness around the gemstones seemed to move as if trying to take form...

And then the very darkness seemed to leap at him like a sinewy beast of prey ...

Shading his eyes he stumbled back, a little unnerved. Slowly lowering his hands he found that now the mirror reflected nothing but his face.

_' What the hell was that?' _

He tore his eyes away from the mirror, forcing his mind away from this incident that sparked so many questions within him.

_' I don't have time for this. ' _

He moved ahead resolutely ignoring the lure of the other mirrors that beckoned him like the call of a siren, desperate to draw him into their glassy domain. His legs stilled as his lips curved into a small half smile, red slowly seeping into his eyes.

His sharp hawk-like eyes rested on the still figure sitting in front of a cracked glass mirror, staring so intently at it that she missed the rapid footsteps behind her. Only at the last moment she seemed to realize that she was no longer alone, because her shoulders tensed and she half turned her face to meet his eyes even as his hands closed cruelly around her arms and hauled her abreast him.

For a scant second he saw the fathomless eyes unguarded, surprise, exhaustion and anxiety swirling in their vulnerable dark depths before that thick enigmatic veil fell over them. Her dark locks fell like a rippling cascade over her shoulders framing in her pale and ashen face, her soft lips curving upwards into that small half mocking smile which infuriated him.

"So witch, where are the rest of your merry men?"

To his irritation his voice did not come out, as he would have intended, threatening and intimidating. He had intended his voice to be coldly polite, not that husky guttural drawl that emerged from his throat.

The smile deepened, "I could ask you the same question Demon."

Once again he felt that uncomfortable sensation in his stomach as his hold around her arm tightened. "I wonder what you dear Black Warrior will say when he finds himself in the same situation as I did when he took Lee hostage?"

"He will not be worried. " She smiled placidly. "After all what a servant can do, a master can do better." There was a dangerous gleam in her smile. "You should know that Demon. "

He could feel a sharp spike in her ki, something blazing hot contracted with his stomach sending him reeling with its impact. He recovered balance at the last instant, eyes briefly flashing scarlet. He touched the sore spot in his abdomen.

"That was a remarkably tame attack witch. You have done little but singe my skin. "

He could see that even that little attack tired her, her breath came in small pants and sweat collected like dew drops on her forehead, her lips more bloodless than usual. She straightened and for a moment he saw a flash of anger in her fathomless eyes, before she turned her back at him tossing her dark mane in an infuriatingly contemptuous manner.

"Moron. "

Her voice, cool and mocking, effectively struck Hotohori speechless.

_' Moron?' _ Anger and incredulity dueled for dominance inside him, anger winning out. _' And how dare she turn her back on me, like I am a nothing? ' _

"How dare you turn your back on me witch?" His eyes bled red and his voice came out like a growl.

She half-turned, a strange expression in her dark eyes, lips curved into a small smirk. "I had not thought you were so foolish Demon. " Turning she walked to him, holding his scarlet eyes captive with her enigmatic gaze, that maddeningly secretive smile lingering on her lips. "That you have failed to stop Seiryuu from being released must have really distressed you. " She chuckled. "I am glad. "

"Indeed witch. " He moved like lightning and their swords met with a sharp clang, raising sparks when the razor edges met.

He forced her on the defensive, his blade moving like liquid lightning in his hands until a small clever flick of his hands send Keeah's blade flying. He held the tip of the naked edge at her throat.

"What now witch?"

She smiled. " What now indeed?"

Her tone did not waver, nor did the slight mockery in her voice fade. Nettled Hotohori frowned.

"Are you not afraid?"

She flicked her hair casual unconcern. "Should I be?" The smile on her lips deepened. "Besides I think your skills will be better employed there. "

He did not remove his eyes. "Seriously witch, your attempts to distract me are really pathetic. "

She rolled her eyes. "Seiryuu, you _are_ a moron. I was not even serious when I was fighting you. "Her eyes flashed with anger, there was a steel edge in her smile. "Do you know what this room is? It is the room of Time where the history of the all the ages is recorded, the past, the future and the present. "

He frowned. "And what has that got to do with anything?"

Putting up her hand she gently pushed the blade aside and to Hotohori's intense irritation he allowed her to do so. One of her hands closed over her his arm and she led him towards the cracked mirror in front of which she was originally sitting and to his extreme annoyance he allowed her to do that as well.

"Look. " She was utterly serious now, pointing at the mirror." What do you see?"

Hotohori frowned. Sheathing his sword he followed the direction of her gaze. All at once he felt that familiar tightening of his chest, his eyes widened a little and he could not stop his small, horrified gasp.

"Menesku!"

OoOoOoOoO

Menesku panted a little. Nothing he did seemed to break through Shizimi's defenses. Shizimi brushed off his attacks almost as he would brush off a speck of his dust on his tunic. He glanced in Suraco's direction.

_' Damn it. He's still out cold. ' _

He looked at Shizimi standing casually at the other end of the room, inspecting his nails, an action he found singularly irritating and unnerving. Almost as is he felt Menesku's heated gaze on him Shizimi turned to meet his eyes. The mockery on his lips deepened.

"Are you worried about the outcome of this ... farce Menesku ? You shouldn't be. " He leaned against a broken column. "You will loose. "

Menesku bit his lips, a flash of anger passed through his usually emotionless gray eyes. Gritting his teeth he got into a defensive position.

Shizimi looked at the young man, his gray eyes were nearly glazed over with pain, his tattered armour hung in shreds from his bruised body stained scarlet by his lifeblood. The smile on his lips deepened.

"So you will fight till the last blood in your veins is shed. Do you know what I call that ? Foolishness. "

"Then so be it. " With a growl Menesku rushed forward, his ki- sword clashing with Shizimi's iridescent blade.

Shizimi fended off Menesku's sword with a casual indifference, treating the dangerous scarlet swords as he would a boy's toy.

"Your attacks bore me Menesku. I am beginning to wonder how you defeated Freya. "

Once again his kick cut through Menesku's defense like butter thrusting him hard into a wall. Menesku panted, coughing blood. Flicking the blood from his lips he struggled up. The air around him had picked up as dark storm clouds gathered overhead. The lightning cast a fickle light on his pale face.

"I'll be more than glad to educate you Shizimi. "

He concentrated, a ball of scarlet ki swirled in his hands, the sign on his neck blazed a violent scarlet, teeth bared into a savage smile.

"Rot in hell !"

He let the ki ball fly which expanded rapidly before exploding with a brilliant flash showering Shizimi with large balls of scarlet fire that fell from the sky like broken stars.

A cold laughter swept through the hall and Menesku stiffened. He saw Shizimi standing in the rain of fire, untouched by their fiery kiss, their red glow casting an almost sinister look on his handsome face.

"Some day Menesku. " He chuckled. "Someday I _will_ go to hell. But not now and certainly not by your hands. "

OoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah saw Hotohori's shoulders stiffen as his eyes fell on the cracked glass of the mirror and heard his startled gasp.

"Menesku !"

She leaned against a column studying his back as he studied the events unfolding behind the mirror with increasing horror. It took a lot of her self-control to maintain her unconcerned image and placid eyes. In reality the sight Suraco's limp blood splattered body made her sick with apprehension and so freaking angry that she wanted to sink this god forbidden island, and everything on it down to the bottom of the sea.

But anger never helped anybody, especially if their enemy was as strong as the one who was fighting with Menesku and Suraco. They needed to handle this with a level head. And yes, they needed to handle it quickly.

"What is going on here witch ?"

Keeah raised an eyebrow meeting his steel edged scarlet eyes squarely._' There is something different about him today. I can't quite put my finger on it but ...' _

"Exactly what you saw Demon." Her voice was placid. "Though I can't understand whether it is the immediate past or the ongoing ... present."

He moved so fast that she was taken by surprise. He pushed her against the crystalline walls so hard that the breath was knocked out of her.

"I do not have time for your tricks witch. " His grip tightened cruelly around her upper arm, his lips curved into a snarl . "Where is Menesku ?"

Keeah looked into his eyes, a little surprised. The scarlet stain in his eyes seemed to wax and wane as if by a will of its own, there was a strange light behind his eyes, almost as if he was unconsciously holding something back. She had sensed this in him before, when she had stood on the stairs, looking down into the dank prison cells, into the eyes of the man in chains.

" However of this I am sure ..." She continued as though she had not heard his query, consciously keeping her voice even. "Wherever he is, he is in great peril and in need of help. "

He leaned forward. "And why are you so eager to help him ?" There was a mocking smile on his lips. "Is it because of Suraco ?"

Keeah had a faint sensation that he was looming over her. She never considered herself petite, built on more Amazonian than delicate lines, but somehow today Hotohori managed to make her feel small and ... fragile. Now that, was feeling she hated with every fiber of her being. She curbed her anger and irritation with some effort, years of practice keeping her eyes veiled to his smoldering gaze.

"Naturally, but that is only one of my reasons. "

She could see that his interest was piqued. "And what are your other reasons ?"

"The list could go on forever, but now is hardly the time to discuss that. Let me give you the gist of it. I am eager to get me and my men off this island safely. " Her lips curved upwards into a Cheshire cat-like grin. "After all it wouldn't do _me_ any good is if we were to die so soon after releasing Seiryuu. "

She could feel his anger spike as the scarlet in his eyes became more pronounced. "It would suit me fine witch. "

She realized she liked baiting him. "Would it now ?" Her voice was slightly contemptuous. "I would loath to relinquish my prey to another. "

"Prey ? Is that so ?"

She also realized that she was playing with fire. "But now is not the time to discuss our individual philosophies. Charming as your conversation is, I would rather be helping my friend at this moment. "

"Very well. " He said at last. "But by Suzaku if this is a trick ..."

"Spare me the melodrama. " She rolled her eyes. " Do you mind ?"

"Mind ... what ?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Unhand me. "

He stepped away from her as if he were burnt, his face was a little flushed.

She brushed her sleeves meticulously, clearly enjoying his discomfort. "Ah. Thank you so much. " Moving across the room she retrieved her sword. "Now, let us go and shock them out of their shoes ... literally. "

He made a non-committal grunt. "I hope you know the way witch. "

" No, actually I don't. "

_**" What !**_

"Of course, being a witch, I don't really need to _know_ the way. I have seen the place and once I can visualize it in my mind I can teleport us there, though that would mean ..."

"That would mean ?"

She looked at him. "Teleporting takes a lot of ki. Once we get there, I will be pretty much useless for sometime. That would mean that you would have to shoulder the burden of the battle ..."

"Are you done ?" He cut in impatiently and she could see scarlet seeping into his eyes. "Just get us there."

She frowned." Very well. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suraco groaned. He fought desperately against the merciful darkness that beckoned him like a siren, forcing his eyes open. The pain in his body seemed unbearable and he was pretty sure that some of his ribs were broken.

_' That's ... all right. Sotisku will heal me, if I live through this of course.' _

A small chuckle broke through his bloody lips. He grimaced.

_' Damn it. It hurts even to laugh.' _

The wind howled around him and looking up he saw dark thunderclouds in which lightning danced like a nubile maiden. The ground seemed to shake a little under him and a slow realization dawned on him.

_' Could it be ?' _

His eyes fell on the dueling figures.

_' Menesku ...' _

Menesku's gray eyes seemed a little hazy, and his bruised face was ashen and lips bloodless. Suraco knew that it was only Menesku's legendary self-control that kept him standing. That ... and the desire to keep fighting till there was one drop of blood left in his veins. He felt a renewed respect for his rival.

_' Both of us will keep fighting till we are dead, in that respect we are the same Menesku. '_

He heard Menesku's cold voice. "I will be glad to educate you Shizimi."

_' Educate him ?' _

A ball of scarlet ki swirled in Menesku's hands, for a moment the sign on his neck blazed a vivid red before he let the ki-ball fly.

"Rot in hell. " Menesku spat.

The ball expanded before exploding violently showering Shizimi with blazing meteors.

_' Impressive. Nasty ... but impressive.' _

A cold laughter floated through the hall and instinctively he stiffened.

_' What !'_

Shizimi stood in the fiery rain, unaffected by the death dance around him, not the slightest scratch on his body.

"Someday Menesku. Someday I _will _ go to hell. But not today and certainly not by your hands. "

_' Damn it ! Is this guy even human ?' _

Shizimi moved, a blur of scarlet, leaving a blazing trail in his wake. Suraco's eyes widened with horror as he saw the long scarlet talons dance around Menesku like an enraged demon , lifting him off the ground in a scarlet whirlwind, anointing the ground with his blood.

"No ... " He struggled up, green eyes blazing. "**_Stop it !_**"

There was a heavy thump and Menesku fell to the ground and lay there, still and lifeless. Shizimi turned at him, a half mocking smile on his face, blood dripping slowly from the iridescent edge of his sword.

"Really ?" His voice was contemptuous. "And why should I ?"

Suraco forced his body to move, his whip lashing out the lightning that flashed overhead. The smile never wavered from Shizimi's lips as he danced out of the whip's brutal kiss like a fickle lover, clearly enjoying Suraco's growing anger and frustration.

"This is it ?" He mocked standing just outside his reach. "You are even more disappointing than Menesku. I should do the world a favor and put an end to your miserable existence. "

"Thank you. " Suraco panted. "But no, thank you. "

As the wind picked up around him, he could feel a new strength flow into his veins. Yet he knew that even with this new found strength he was nothing but an amateur when compared to Shizimi. The fact that Shizimi was toying with them became even more apparent as he stayed frustratingly out of Suraco's reach, mocking him by not retaliating to his desperate attacks.

_' He knows that I am no match for him and he know that I know it as well, but he didn't have to rub salt on my wounds.' _

He froze as an unearthly roar swept through the hall, shaking heaven and hell, and he instinctively knew what it was.

_' Seiryuu is finally released. At least some good will come of this.' _

His nostrils flared a little as he met Shizimi's eyes squarely. _' Oh well. If I must go, I will go with style.'_

He blinked. The scenery around him had changed. He seemed to standing in the middle of a battlefield, the smell of death wafted up to his nostrils as did the acrid smell of rotting flesh. The sky seemed to be painted in hues of red and the ground wept tears of blood. Looking around that silent graveyard he saw a man ...

_' What ... does this mean ?' _

All at once he felt a tremendous pain his forehead, almost as if his skull would burst asunder like a rotten melon. Something hit him like a ton of bricks and he found himself reeling backwards catching his aching head. His vision swam and he found himself being lifted off his feet and thrust into a wall.

Shizimi's face loomed over him and with a detached feeling he noticed that Shizimi no longer had that maddeningly contemptuous smile on his face.

"How dare you ." His voice was seething with cold fury.

_' How dare I what ?' _

He felt something sticky on his face. Putting up a bemused hand he touched it and saw the red stain on his fingers. His head pounded and he felt that his skull was being ripped apart. With a groan he curled into a fetal position, clutching his head.

"Pathetic." Shizimi's voice was cold.

"Shizimi."

Through the corner of his eyes he saw Menesku had struggled up. _' So he is not dead after all. Good.' _

Shizimi turned to face Menesku. "Why don't you give up Menesku ? You should know when a battle is lost. "

Menesku grinned through bruised lips, but said nothing. His gray eyes were focused intently, on some invisible point and Suraco instinctively knew that Menesku was putting the last dregs of his energy into this attack.

A shimmering scarlet mist seemed to form around Menesku and Suraco could feel the sharp spike in his ki. The swirling mass of energy whirled around his body lifting his hair in an invisible wind, the sign on his neck glowed sporadically as the ki slowly solidified into scarlet blades, floating behind Menesku like hounds on a leash waiting pounce on their prey.

Menesku's bloodless lips parted in a snarl. "Now .."

The knives hurtled towards Shizimi, wicked edges cutting through the cold air, raising a trail of blazing scarlet in their wake

_' There is no way he can avoid those attacks ...' _ Suraco watched the proceedings through the crack of his eyes still clutching his pounding head. _' Can he ?' _

Shizimi did not move, there was a dangerous edge in his smile that only seemed to deepen as the wicked edges hurtled towards him. Suraco wasn't quite sure what happened next. At once point it appeared as if the scarlet blades would sink their curved talons into Shizimi's flesh and at the next instant they sailed past his head, surprisingly wide of their mark.

Shizimi chuckled, casually putting up a hand and plucking one of the scarlet blades from the onward rush, almost as if he were plucking a ripe fruit from amongst the leaves of a tree.

"Very flashy Menesku. " He smirked and in the blink of an eye moved in front of Menesku. "But of very little use. "

Suraco's eyes widened a little as he saw a flash of scarlet as Shizimi drove the scarlet dragger into Menesku's stomach. Menesku staggered back a little clutching the wound in his stomach unable to dodge Shizimi's foot that came up like lightning to collide with his jaw. He whirled and fell.

"Since you keep coming back, I guess I should end this properly. " He unsheathed the sword.

"No .." Something brought back strength to Suraco's limbs and even though his head still felt like bursting at the seams, he forced his body to respond. The whip lashed out with a sharp crack wrapping itself around Shizimi's blade arresting its downward curve.

Shizimi raised an eyebrow. "What ? You can still move ?"

He flicked his hand casually, almost as if he was shaking something undesirable off his hand, but that simple gesture send Suraco flying. By some miracle he managed to recover his balance at the last instant but the whip fell from his limp hands.

Shizimi smirked kicking the whip away.

The world seemed to tilt a little before his eyes as the pounding in his head increased. Dimly he could feel Menesku's still body behind him. Almost by instinct he moved to guard Menesku's body. The pounding in his head increased and he could feel something hot roll down his face as the world wavered in and out of focus.

"Pathetic. " Shizimi's voice was contemptuous. "How long can you manage to remain conscious ?"

"Long enough. " Even his voice sounded hollow to his ears.

Desperate to stay conscious he drew his dragger from the sash around his waist burying its wicked edge into this thigh. White-hot pain ran through his body almost rivaling the intense pounding in his head, one pain dulling the other. But even then he knew he was spent.

_' So this is how it will end ...' _ A small half smile graced his lips as his glazed eyes met Shizimi's black orbs with a stubborn defiance. _' I suppose this is what is known by staring Death in the eye ... then so be it.' _

"Fool. " Shizimi's mouth curved upwards into a smile and instinctively Suraco knew that he was getting ready to deliver the killing blow.

Vaguely he felt someone move in front of him, protectively shielding him. Dimly he heard a voice, familiar but seemingly coming from a long distance.

"Suraco, are you all right. "

"No." He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the pounding his head. "But ... Menesku. "

"Suraco ..."

Suraco felt the world darken around him. "Forgive me ... Princess. I think ... I am going to faint ..." The world around him went out like a lamp in the wind as he sunk into the arms of merciful darkness.

OoOoOoOoO

"Now remember. " Keeah paused in the ankle deep water, half turning towards Hotohori. In the semi darkness he could not make out her features properly. "Teleportation tends to make you feel woozy. "

"Huh ?"

"You know ... just a trifle light in the head. " She frowned. "But ... I just thought you should know. Anyway, its time. "

He folded his hands defensively over his chest. "Finally. " His voice dripped with sarcasm.

She shrugged, turning. He could feel a faint spike in her ki. A blue mist circled around her form as her ki rose steadily. He frowned as he watched a shimmering magical circle appear under his feet. The ancient runes circled around them slowly as if enmeshing them inside a pulsating blue tent and then ...

Hotohori wasn't quite sure what happened next. The world seemed to tilt violently before his eyes before snapping back to its original position. His head seemed to spin a little and he instinctively dug his feet into the ground to recover his balance.

He saw that Keeah had sunk to the ground before him and through the curtain of her dark hair he could see that her face was extremely pale. Her breath came in small pants and the little horrified gasp that escaped her was so low that he almost missed her startled exclamation.

"Suraco ..."

Following her gaze he froze. The world seemed to tilt before his eyes once more as his eyes slowly soaked in the scene that lay before him.

_' No ... This cannot be. ' _

He saw Keeah struggle up, moving with desperate haste to interpose herself in front of the two prone figures forming a flimsy wall of defense. between them and their attacker.

He had known Menesku for a long time. Menesku was his chief aide in all his nefarious activities during his childhood. Menesku was that silent shadow behind his throne when he struggled through the first shaky years when he assumed his position as the Emperor. He was that solid wall that checked and held the demon Konons called The Black Warrior.

Now looking at the battered body of his dearest friend, seeing his mighty limbs lying limply on the cold marble floor muddied with blood and grime, he felt some unknown emotion slowly fill his veins. The scarlet stain slowly began to return to his eyes...

_' Menesku ...' _ He felt his vision turn red and his fingers over his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

A slow realization dawned on him. When he had so thoughtlessly followed Shadow into the dark labyrinths under Fa Sang somewhere at the back of his mind he knew that he was being led into a trap. As the true nature of Fa Sang unraveled before his eyes that very same voice told him that Fa Sang was a viper's nest marseduqing as a bird of paradise. That very voice also urged him time and again to turn back. And yet that thought was pushed back suppressed under his desire to even the score between Keeah and himself.

_' No ... not entirely.' _

He felt his heart constrict, a wave of guilt, anger and surprise holding him paralyzed. There was another voice at the back of his head, a voice that reassured him that in his absence his friends would be safe because Menesku take care of them. He realized that he had almost instinctively come to expect Menesku to be there like a pillar of strength behind him, guarding his back ... always there when he needed help.

The cold wind danced around him, laughing mockingly into his ears.

_' Ah ... but what happens when **he**__needs your help ? And you call yourself a friend ?' _

Hotohori felt a burning sensation behind his eyes that slowly spread like a forest fire through his veins painting his vision scarlet. The sword in his hand throbbed with unusual energy as he turned his smoldering gaze at the silent figure in the middle of the room.

OoO

It was purely instinct which fuelled Keeah's action when she desperately threw herself in front of Suraco though that same instinct told her that she would form a flimsy line of defense. Even as she prepared to fight she saw the black haired man check himself, the mockery in his eyes deepening as he casually observed the new arrivals.

"Ah, My lord Hotohori. " His lips curved into a smile. "And my Lady Keeah. " He favored them with a slight inclination of his head, the dancing lights casting an almost fiendish light on his face. "You are late. "

Keeah felt anger burst forth like molten lava through her veins and fingers itched with the desire to burn the impertinent fool to ashes. But she had not missed the mockery in his eyes and realized that he was deliberately baiting them. His words were coached to get the raise out of them, to fan the smoldering anger inside them to a blinding rage.

_' Of course, when a warrior attacks driven by blind rage, he is reckless and his attacks however powerful lacks planning. ' _ She bit her lips ruthlessly curbing her anger. She was shrewd enough to realize that a person who could fell two of the finest warriors she knew without so much of a scratch on his person was not to be taken lightly. She smiled inwardly. _' More like I am an impertinent fool for calling him an impertinent fool. ' _

She raised her eyes to meet his cynical black orbs squarely, a deceptively innocent smile on her face and for a while she had the awful premonition that he knew exactly what she was thinking. With a conscious effort she kept her voice even.

"So I see. " Her legs shook a little and she realized that she was beginning to suffer from the aftereffects of the teleportation spell. "Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name Sir ?"

"His name is Shizimi. "

Startled Keeah turned at Hotohori. She wasn't surprised that he spoke or that he knew the name of this man, it was the way he spoke, the tone of his voice, which was what startled her. She always thought that his voice was like honey, smooth and ... suave. When she had taken Lee hostage she had felt Hotohori's anger and his voice though angry and frustrated had still not lost that slight polished edge. Yet when he spoke today, she felt as if those layers were being peeled away.

Shizimi chuckled before bowing with a flourish. "That is my name. "

"Traitor. "

Keeah felt anger roll of Hotohori in waves and saw his ki swirl around his lean form like a scarlet mist. Again she felt it, the faint sensation that Hotohori was unconsciously holding something back. But whatever he was holding back was much closer to the surface now and the chains that were holding it back were no longer as powerful as they used to be.

"Traitor ?" Shizimi's aura flared, there was an unpleasant gleam in his eyes though the mockery in his smile did not abate. "How is that ? I gave my word to bring you to Fa Sang and I have done it. " He paused inspecting his nails. "By the way you were right. I fought your friends and I thought their skills were non-existent. "

Keeah did not see Hotohori move, it seemed as if two scarlet blurs collided midair, weaving around each other like fireflies, raising a shower of sparks when the two met with a sharp clang of steel kissing steel.

Keeah frowned. _' Good grief. I did not know that Hotohori was so fast. But now is not the time to research on that.' _ She turned towards Suraco all the blood receding from her face as she took stock of his injuries. _' Damn it.' _

She knelt down, feeling a little helpless. Yes Suraco was wounded but Menesku appeared to be in a worse condition. His breaths came in little gasps and the rise and fall of his chest was erratic. She winced a little as she tried to stem the blood that flowed copiously from the wound in his stomach.

_' By Seiryuu, that bastard.' _ She felt a hot flash of anger pass through her body. _' Calm down.' _ She chided herself harshly. _' As much as you would like to kill this Shizimi fellow, you can't do it. Menesku and Suraco need help. We need to get them out of here first and then seek vengeance. ' _ She looked at the scarlet blurs still engaged in the dance of death. _' We need to knock him out ... or something and retreat ... for now. Now how the hell do I get ** that ** across to Hotohori. ' _

There was a sharp clang and she saw the scarlet streaks colliding once more before breaking apart. Hotohori seemed to be pushed back violently and she saw he dug his feet stubbornly into the ground to maintain his balance. His tunic was ripped open and she could see long scarlet marks on his flesh that bled sluggishly.

She heard a contemptuous chuckle and turned towards Shizimi. With a start of surprise she realized that there was not a scratch on his body. His posture was still that bored indifference, the same cynical half smile on his lips, not a hair out of place.

"As I expected." His voice was mocking. "Your skill is non-existent as well. Even if you were here you would have been of little help to your friend."

_' This guy is good at rubbing salt on fresh wounds.' _ Keeah frowned, as she felt Hotohori's ki spike. _'He wants to make us angry and it seems that he is succeeding rather well.' _

"You bastard." Hotohori growled as he raised his sword, the scarlet ki whirling around it like a whirlwind before he brought it down with a wicked swish.

The air seemed to be rendered apart before being drawn into the eye of the tornado that erupted from the tip of the scarlet blade, rushing like a maddened beast towards its prey, tearing to pieces everything that stood in its way.

For a while Keeah was blinded with the dust and she had to put up her hands to shield her face. Slowly the dust began to settle down and she was able to make out the hazy outline of their enemy through it.

"Very flashy boy. " His voice sounded amused. "But hardly useful."

It was as if the curtain of dust was ripped apart as a scarlet streak blazed through it towards Hotohori. For a while it looked as if Hotohori would be unable to block the attack, but he raised his sword fast enough to stop Shizimi's blade midway. There was a very savage smile on his face.

"Don't be disappointed Shizimi. I have more than one card up my sleeve. "

Shizimi laughed, almost genuinely. There was a gleam of unholy amusement in his eyes. "Oh is there?" He used sarcasm with the precision of a surgeon's scalpel. "I am shuddering in my shoes. "

Their aura's increased, swirling around them like a mist, before melding into a scarlet shimmering dance, battling each other dominance. They came together like angry Titans, their blades meeting with an shuddering impact and for a while it appeared as if they had totally forgotten the existence of the other people in the room.

Keeah frowned. _' This is not good. As impressed as I am by Hotohori's skill, I still feel that Shizimi is deliberately tiring him out. ' _ Suraco's heartbeat was faint under her palm and Menesku's was practically non-existent. _' Damn it Menesku.' _She bit her lips. _' You can't die like this ...' _

Biting her lips she stood up. _' It is time I intervened.' _She concentrated. A shimmering shield covered the two unconscious warriors. _' That assured, I must now try and knock out Shizimi as soon as possible.' _

She saw Hotohori and Shizimi break apart, fresh scarlet stains anointed Hotohori's body and Shizimi still looked like he was taking a stroll by the lake.

She grimaced. _' And somehow, I don't think **that **is going to be easy.' _

"So where are those tricks you were talking about ? "Shizimi yawned. " Today is by far the most boring day in my life. "

Hotohori growled, his body tensing and Keeah saw the scarlet stain in his eyes become more pronounced. Moving quickly she put a restraining palm on his arm.

"Calm down Demon. " She snapped, her voice a low urgent whisper. "Don't you understand? He _wants _you to be angry and you are playing right into his hands. "

Though Hotohori jerked her hand away, she was glad to notice that he did not charge at Shizimi, which she knew he was dying to do. A soft chuckle drew her attention. Consciously wiping all emotion from her face she turned her eyes towards Shizimi. Once again she had the horrid premonition that he could see right through the thick veil she had flung over her eyes.

" Hello Princess. " Shizimi's voice was bored. "I was wondering when you were going to join the fray ?"

"Oh you did ?" Keeah's smiled. "I am touched. "

" Keep going girl. Sarcasm will get you everywhere. "

"Why, thank you. And it's Princess Keeah to you, Sir. "

"Well then. " The mockery in his voice deepened. "** _Princess _**Keeah it is. So _Princess,_ shall we get on with the program. I most eager to see whether you are another spoilt …"

"Brat." Keeah offered helpfully.

"Yes. That's the word."

She could feel his ki spike and instinctively knew that he was going to move. But before she could react she felt something rush past her and knew that once again Hotohori had charged ahead to meet with Shizimi.

' _Damn it.' _ She felt a twinge of irritation. _'In order to gain the upper hand in this situation we need to work as a unit. But Hotohori and I … we … we are not working as team … we are …' _

She felt a hot air brush past her face before Shizimi' profile loomed dangerously close to her. It was only the years of training that kept her from screaming out .

" Surprised little girl?"

" Yes." Her voice was sharp and incurably truthful. "What I don't understand is why you had to drop in to check on poor little me. You and Hotohori were having so much fun together."

"We were having so much fun _Princess, _that I couldn't bear to keep you out of it."

Keeah joined her hands together, her voice a perfect imitation of the sugary tone the ladies employed at court. "Oh. You shouldn't have."

Shizimi's lips curved into a savage smile. "Only to glad to oblige."

She readied herself for his attack. But before Shizimi could move she felt herself lifted and bodily carried away to a distance.

"What the hell!" She could hardly keep control on the choicest curses to sprung to her lips as found herself unceremoniously dumped on the ground. Jumping up she face the perpetrator of this incident, cheeks flushed, eyes ablaze. " Hotohori, you **_moron_ **… what the hell do you think you are doing? I am well able to protect myself. "

Hotohori looked at her, the scarlet stain not completely gone from his eyes. "I am not protecting _you, _I am protecting _him. _He is mine to kill."

' _You wish.' _ Keeah rolled her eyes. "Now listen …"

He turned, grabbing her wrists in a vice-like grip. "No _you _listen witch." His eyes were a strange blazing scarlet and his voice dangerously calm. "You stay out of my way. I will make him pay for what he has done to my friend." He was gone.

Keeah could have almost stamped her foot with vexation. _' You moron. Your friend isn't dead yet. But he will be if you can't swallow your pride and retreat for now.'_ She paused as a realization dawned on her. _'What the hell am I getting pissed for? Its not like I need **his ** help to teleport Menesku and Suraco out of here. Well, pretty boy here can stay and display his machismo while I get Suraco and Menesku somewhere where they will get the right kind of attention. After that, I can come back with fresh reinforcements and see what we can do about this guy here.' _

She stiffened, instinctively feeling a powerful ki headed towards. _' You took me by surprise once. Not again. ' _

She turned, a shimmering blue ki dancing around her form, lightning leaping from the palm of her hand, lips curved upwards into a small unreadable smile. _' Come.' _

Shizimi stopped just inches from her, a cynical smile on his face. "That will not hurt me you know. "

"I know." She grinned. "This spell was not made to hurt anybody, not much at least."

The shimmering lightning leapt out of her hands, moving like a slithering python encircling Shizimi in its silvery folds, tying down his sword arm.

"You wouldn't hurt a man who can't fight back, would you ?" Shizimi's voice quivered a little, and Keeah had a sneaky suspicion that he was laughing at her.

"Yes I would." She concentrated, letting the shimmering light in her hands solidify into a wickedly sharp sword of crystalline ice. She raised her hand to strike, bringing down her hand with a deadly purpose.

Her eyes widened a little, the sword shattering in her hands as a steel blade cut through it.

"You didn't think _that_ could hold me, did you ?"

"Well, a girl can hope." Too late she saw his leg move up like a flash catching her hard across her stomach sending her flying across the room.

She had been prepared for the bone shattering impact, but she was unprepared to be plucked off the air midway and deposited quite safely onto the ground. Letting out an unladylike squawk she turned a startled eye towards Hotohori and almost froze. The scarlet stain in his eyes was deeper than usual and when he spoke, it was a voice quite unlike his own.

"Stay out of this witch." He let her go striding purposefully towards Shizimi. "Its time to get down to business Shizimi."

Shizimi's smile was unreadable. "Ah. Finally."

They circled each other now, measuring their opponents and then in the blink of an eye they had come together once more, waltzing around each other, their swords forking out like a cobra's tongue, their battle auras making the air around them throb with power. Once again the two warriors seemed to have forgotten the existence of any other person in the room, immersed completely in their duel. Despite her anxiety Keeah couldn't help but be awed at their skill.

' _I knew Hotohori was good. But I didn't know that he was **this **good.' _Keeah frowned. _' It would seem that I have seriously underestimated him.' _

She froze as she saw one of the scarlet streaks being lifted off the ground as the other wove around it like a golden butterfly, drawing a shower of scarlet raindrops with every golden brushstroke, before letting it plummet towards the earth. Her eyes widened a little as she saw Hotohori's body hit the earth with a shattering thud. Shizimi landed almost next to him, lightly with a fluid cat-like motion, one foot coming forwards to meet Hotohori's abdomen with a wicked crunch, sending him into the wall with a shuddering impact.

' _Seiryuu that is certainly going to leave a mark.' _She saw Hotohori struggle to get up but Shizimi was beside him before he could recover.

"What is this my Prince ?" His lips were twisted in an odd smile as fist crashed with Hotohori's jaw, making his head snap backwards. "Why so silent ?" The kick that followed was just as vicious as the tinge in his voice. "Why no more words? No baying for my blood?"

"Excuse me Sir." Keeah moved up, the faint blue ki that surrounded her shimmering once more. "But only _ I_ am allowed to treat him like that. So kindly unhand him."

Shizimi let Hotohori go, the ends of his lips quivered a little, there was tinge of amusement in his eyes. "Is that so ? I under the impression that you are friends."

Keeah shrugged. "That's the whole point. We are not friends. We would like nothing better than to kill the other." She paused, her lips curving upwards into a smirk. "Which is why I really hate it when others interfere …" The ki in her hand shimmered. "For example you." She let the ki sphere fly.

Shizimi merely smiled as the ki ball whizzed past his head colliding with the columns behind him. "Rather wide of your mark Princess."

' _Damn he is fast.' _Keeah bit down the flash of anger. "Yes it is." She sighed dramatically. "I have been out of practice for too long."

Shizimi chuckled. "I really like these verbal spars with you. But forgive me, I have had a long day and right now I wish to retire."

Her eyes began to turn silver. "Then we are in perfect agreement."

A silvery hue began to spread from under her feet, its long icy fingers moving rapidly across the room, its cold touch freezing the floor, climbing up the broken columns and transforming it into a pillar of frozen ice. Shizimi's lips curved a little as he watched the cold fingers close around him, jumping into the air to avoid its freezing touch. The ground rippled as the fluid surface rose skywards in a wicked spike to meet him midair.

Keeah's eyes widened a little, as Shizimi effortlessly avoided the wicked edge, chuckling as he balanced himself on its tip before propelling himself towards her.

' _Oh no, you don't.' _

The icy seemed to take a mind of its own, as Keeah's eyes turned to a silvery blue, the surface leaping up like beast wanting to gobble Shizimi up in its frozen belly. Keeah felt her anger and frustration increase as Shizimi maneuvered his way through the frozen death traps as if they never existed.

' _Damn it.' _

She felt strong fingers coil around her neck even before she could formulate a counterattack. Shizimi smirked.

"Nice trick girl. Too bad I have seen all of them."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keep Reading !

Please Review !


	46. Chapter 36e

Chapter 35:

Part 5:

_She felt long fingers close like steel bands around her throat._

_'Nice trick girl. Too bad I have seen them all.' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The long calloused fingers tightened around the soft flesh of her neck cutting off her supply of air. Black spots danced in front of her as Keeah desperately clung to the consciousness that seemed to be slipping from her like a cloak; she realized that he was just short of snapping her neck like a dry twig. Slowly she felt herself being lifted off her feet, Shizimi's dark face swam before her eyes and try as she might she was unable to categorize what happened next.

And one instant it looked as if she was going to be strangled to death and the next moment that crushing hold around her neck was gone. For a spilt second she seemed to suspended over the ground just before a leg collided solidly with her abdomen, the sheer force of it knocking her across the room.

She collided heavily with a column, crumpling at its base all breath knocked out of her. She shook her head to clear it of the fog of pain that seemed to cloud her senses. A sharp pain shot through her body as she tried to sit up. A soft chuckle drew her attention. Looking up she saw that Shizimi was leaning on one of the frozen columns casually inspecting his nails.

"_Princess_ you disappoint me."

She bared her teeth, carefully suppressing the wave of cold fury that passed through her. "Don't be sad. I have disappointed myself as well."

The end of his mouth twitched; there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "Its a pity. I could almost tolerate you."

Her aura spiked, the blue mist swirling around her. "I wish I could say the same about you."

The wind picked up, moving through the broken columns in a wild frenzy, converging in an arc around Keeah almost as if she were the eye of the storm. The debris circled her like the skirt of a dancing gypsy girl, the silence of the night torn asunder by the steady howl that slowly rose to a long vibrating crescendo.

Shizimi raised an eyebrow. "You two are more amusing than a pair of trained jokers."

Keeah smiled placidly, her eyes turning silver. "I am glad to see that we amuse you." Her smile took a steely edge. "I hope you like my little present."

The wind suddenly seemed to take a mind of its own, stretching out long claws towards the lone figure. She saw Shizimi's lips curve upwards in that bored indifferent smirk. The long windy talons seemed to be almost on him before they grappled at thin air.

_' Just what I expected.' _

She saw the scarlet blur race towards her, avoiding her attacks with an ease that she found equally irritating and perhaps more frustrating.

_' I can't touch him. He is too fast. But...' _

She bit her lips, concentrating. The wind the circled her howled as it seemed to sprout a thousand tentacles, grappling at the scarlet firefly that seemed to slip out of their grasp. At the same time they tore apart the ground and broke down the columns, almost as if to create a shield between Keeah and her adversary, their jagged teeth bared.

Beads of sweat had begun to form on Keeah's forehead and she knew that she would be unable to keep up the offensive much longer. She gritted her teeth forcing herself to continue even as she felt the strength ebb from her limbs, a slow drowsiness taking their place, coursing through her veins like a sleeping drug.

"You seem a little tired _Princess. _"

Shizimi's dark face swam before her eyes and even before his mocking voice penetrated her mind she realized that his sword had risen like lightning and instinctively put up her own to defend her. But the blow never came. She was aware of the sound of steel clashing with steel and of the body that came between them.

_' Hotohori.'_

Shizimi chuckled. "Just in time boy. I had almost given up hope that we would cross swords again."

Hotohori said nothing, a low growl rose from deep within his throat that was at once savage and threatening. Once again Keeah had the feeling that Hotohori was holding something back.

_' Its almost as if there's a beast inside him that is yearning to break free.' _She paled. _' Good grief! I had almost forgotten about Suraco and Menesku.' _She saw that Hotohori and Shizimi were once again engaged in swordplay. _' Damn it. I must see to it that they are okay.' _

Nearing them she felt a strange feeling grasp her heart and realized that it was guilt. _' I was so absorbed in my fight against Shizimi that I had nearly forgotten my original purpose of getting Menesku and Suraco to safety.'_ Looking up she saw that Hotohori and Shizimi was once again engaged in their duel of death and frowned. _' I don't blame Hotohori for becoming so absorbed. That guy is a genius when it comes to provoking people. Though I wish...' _She shook her head. _' But now is not the time for that. I cannot waste much energy because I don't much ki to spare. So I guess its back to the basics.' _

Down on her knees she concentrated. The tip of her finger glowed a dull blue as she began to inscribe the ancient runes outside the shield she had erected around the prone warriors. The runes vibrated with ancient magic as she completed the circle, glowing slightly before becoming etched on the ground.

_' Okay now all I have to do is get Hotohori and myself in this circle and get the hell out of here.' _

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori looked up. There was a salty taste in his mouth. Lifting his thumb he casually felt the dark liquid that flowed from his spilt lip.

_' Damn you Shizimi. Damn you to hell.' _

His eyes flickered red as he pulled himself up leaning a little on his sword. A sharp pain seemed to shoot sporadically through his body as he tried to straighten. His smoldering eyes searched through the ruins of the hall and finally zeroed in on his quarry.

Shizimi was leaning on a column, a wave of fury passed through him as he saw that Shizimi was unscathed. There was not a scratch on his body, not a hair out of place that same half mocking smile on his lips.

" _Princess _you disappoint me. "

The sarcasm in his voice was only too apparent when he mouthed the word _Princess. _

His eyes turned towards Keeah. Despite himself a grudging admiration was weaned from him as he watched Keeah's erect form and heard her calm voice.

"Don't be sad. I have disappointed myself as well. "

His felt a reluctant smile drawn to his lips at her answer and marveled at how she kept a rein on her temper. He saw the edge of Shizimi's lips twitch and the barest tinge of amusement in those cynical black orbs.

"Its a pity. I could almost tolerate you. "

He could feel Keeah's ki spike and instinctively knew that while her face betrayed nothing she was also furious and would give her all in this attack.

He felt the wind pick up around him, the ferocity stirring something within him. In the eye of the storm stood Keeah, erect and arrogant. There was something about her poise that struck him as very familiar.

_' She uses the same sort of magic as the Black warrior. Could it be?' _

In his minds eye he remembered the malevolent black shadow, but somehow he could not relate Keeah's form to the one he fought on the Holy Mountain. He shook his head.

_' No. It can't be...' _

But as the speed of the wind picked up he realized that Keeah was burning herself up. Her pale face betrayed her tiredness and it was clear that she would not be able to defend herself against Shizimi's attacks.

Even as Shizimi neared her he found himself moving, almost instinctively placing himself between her and Shizimi catching his sword mid-strike with his own.

Shizimi chuckled." Just in time boy. I had almost given up hope that we would cross swords again."

The low growl that emerged from his throat surprised even himself, but strangely enough ... he felt liberated. The thrill of battle danced in his veins as his sword clashed with Shizimi's. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keeah retreat.

_' Yes witch. Stay out of my battle.' _

He felt Shizimi move quickly, his fisted hand colliding with his jaw with a solid thunk. He reeled back, desperately trying to recover his balance.

"Tsk ... tsk boy. You are not paying attention. "

Hotohori dug his feet into the ground stubbornly, determined not to fall down, receiving the downward arc of Shizimi's blade at the tip of his naked edge. The blow numbed his hands, jarring his muscles. Gritting his teeth he pushed the blade back, easing himself out of the deadlock. Yet somewhere at the back of his mind he understood that Shizimi had _let _him push his blade away, and that angered him more than anything.

The sign of the Oni on his forehead flickered as the scarlet stain in his eyes swirled into a deeper blood-red color. He bared his teeth quite unable to suppress the low vibrating growls that rose from within his throat.

Shizimi chuckled.

"Really boy, is that supposed to scare me?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keeah looked up, a little startled. The air around her practically sizzled with power, but now she sensed something else in the air. She couldn't identify what it was exactly, neither could she stop the shiver of apprehension that raced down her spine.

Her eyes rested on Hotohori taking in the fresh cuts that anointed his flesh and the blood that flowed sluggishly from the open wounds. His normally glossy well-kept hair fell about his shoulders in a wild disarray, tangled with dust and blood. His aura swirled around his form like a scarlet flame, lifting his hair slightly in the invisible currents created by his own ki.

_' By Seiryuu. I have never felt so much exude from Hotohori before. But then I fought him only once.' _She frowned. _' But if this is the true power of Hotohori then on my return I am going to fire all of my spies.' _

She heard Shizimi's voice.

"Really boy, is that supposed to scare me?"

To her surprise Hotohori started to chuckle, a low mocking sound and not quite ... like him.

_' What the hell does he find so amusing?' _

She saw Shizimi's lips curve upwards and for a instant she felt that tinge of genuine amusement passed in those cynical orbs.

For a while it appeared as if the night was holding her breath, cherishing this momentary silence ...

Then the curtain of silence was torn asunder as the two swords clashed again. Once again she wished she could follow their battle but all she could see were two comets dancing around each other and the thick drops of scarlet rain that fell like pearls whenever they collided.

For a moment they separated and Keeah saw Hotohori skid to a halt, digging his feet stubbornly into the ground. She could see long scarlet gashes all over his body and his tunic was wet with blood. His teeth were bared in a parody of a smile and his sign was visible through the strands of long dark hair that fell over his face.

She saw his lips curve upwards and in the blink of an eye he was gone and all she could hear was like dull clash of swords.

_' Its almost as if he feels none of the pain from his wounds...' _She paled. _' Is it ... ' _

She frowned, an old lesson floating back to her mind.

_" Have you noticed that when pushed into a corner then even the most timid creature will turn around and fight like a lion using every weapon it has at its disposal? The same applies for a warrior. When pushed to a corner a warrior fights like mad beast knowing that eventually he may die, but at least he will have the satisfaction of taking a few of his assailants with him. "_

_" Good for him."_

_" I am not finished brat. "_

_" Heaven have mercy on my poor soul."_

_"Impertinent fool. This is a classic example of the many evils that beset the human race. Have you no respect for your sensei?"_

_" So ... Are you going to give me a lecture on etiquette because I think I just heard Suraco calling me."_

_" Not yet I am not. But when we are done I will read you a story that will clearly show what happens to little girls who do not respect their elders."_

_"Oh joy."_

_"Silence. As I know too well there is a little demon inside all of us. A demon molded out of our darkest feelings, our rage, our greed, our ambition."_

_"Are you trying to say that we are all a little evil?"_

_"Not evil ... dark."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Why are you training so hard Princess? "_

_"You know why Sensei."_

_"Will you not hesitate to kill another man?" _

_" ... "_

_"Answer me child. "_

_"No. I will not hesitate."_

_"But will you enjoy it?"_

_" ... It must be done..."_

_" Yes. It is a pity that so many lives will be so ... wasted. You will hesitate to kill another but you will do it nevertheless because your rage will drive your sword arm and your ambition to protect your country will quash your conscience."_

_" Are you trying to say that a warrior may not have a conscience?"_

_"Yes, he will. Just one that lapses on occasions."_

_"Sensei ... you unprincipled ... and aren't you supposed to be a holy man."_

_"I **am** a holy man. I have tolerated you and frankly my dear, you try the patience of a saint. But that is not the topic of our discussion. As I was saying before, we all have a little demon inside us. Its mankind's worst kept secret. Sometimes in the heat of the battle this demon can provide a warrior a certain extra kick. "_

_"Care to explain."_

_"Some ancient tribes called up their rage in the heat of a battle and became fighting machines. They called themselves Berserkers. In their berserked state these warriors felt no fear, no pain, nothing penetrated their mind. At that point they had but one aim. To kill or be killed."_

_"Cool."_

_"Needless to say the berserkers were very powerful and feared by all for their ferocity. They were highly valued in the armies around the world. However this sliver cloud has a dark lining. Berserkers released only a little of their inner demon, but even then they found that demon very difficult to control. In their berserked state they would often loose sight of their real objective, or the difference between friend and foes."_

_"Ouch."_

_"Yes. One can understand why berserkers went out of fashion. But even today warriors knowing the risks call up their inner demons in the most desperate hour of a battle. They call it bloodlust."_

_"Bloodlust ?"_

_"A berserker like state, in which a warrior's sole aim is to kill his adversary."_

_"Is there a difference ?"_

_"Of course there is. You see a berserker called out his demon on purpose, knowing that they might loose control. A desperate ploy, for desperate situations. However a warrior can invoke bloodlust almost subconsciously."_

_"That is bad ?"_

_" You know the most powerful warrior will be ? One who has a demon inside him, knows he has a demon inside him and can use that demon as per his own will. "_

_"And that is good ?"_

_"Yes, because then he will be the Demon."_

Keeah frowned rubbing her head. _' What did he mean by that ? How the hell did I survive those years without my brain becoming addled is still a mystery to me.' _

The dull clang of swords made her look up. The two blurs came together once more in an shattering impact before she saw Hotohori's body being thrown out of the circle of fire as if propelled backwards by a mighty kick in his abdomen.

Dark blood coursed down his forehead and his wounds were beginning to look nasty... more nasty than usual. Shizimi landed gracefully, not far from him and Keeah braced herself for an sardonic rejoinder from him. Hotohori had landed on his knees and no sooner than he saw he adversary alight he up in a flash once more engaged in their death match.

Keeah's fingers curled into a fist. The fact that Hotohori was able to hold his own against Shizimi was a testament to his skill with the sword. The crux of the matter, Keeah realized with a sinking feeling at the bottom of her stomach, was the fact that Shizimi was much ... much stronger than they. There was another factor, which attributed to that nauseous feeling ... Hotohori.

More than once Shizimi's attacks brought Hotohori to his knees, but at the next instant he was up again, uncaring of the fat scarlet droplets of his blood that anointed the ground around him. But instead of applauding such ... fortitude and stamina, Keeah found herself growing more and more anxious. She wished she could say that Hotohori's attacks were desperate, born of a blinding rage, but she realized that Hotohori was quite past _that _stage.

His attacks carried the full force of his arm behind it and his blows though shattering were not struck from desperation. His swordplay, she realized was quite implacable. The strange feeling that assailed her became more concentrated. She understood that if another man had stood against him by this time he would have been ... dead ... neatly shredded.

_' Its just that Shizimi is a much better swordsman than him.' _

_That _thought offered her no satisfaction. That and the fact that Hotohori never seemed to give up. She found his efforts less heroic and more ... more ... She couldn't find the word for it.

_' Its ... just as sensei told me. He is fighting as he though he feels nothing. No pain, no fear, nothing. Its like everything has been wiped from his mind, everything but his ambition ... no, aim to kill Shizimi.' _She frowned. _' Its like he is a fighting machine having no other thoughts but the thoughts of war. Its got to be bloodlust.' _

The scarlet blurs collided once more before she saw Hotohori flung out of the orbit, colliding with a bone crunching sound with a column, dislodging the plaster as he sunk at its base.

Instinctively she moved to place herself between Hotohori and Shizimi. But she had hardly taken a step when she saw Hotohori had struggled to his feet. She could not see his face properly as the long strands of his now unbound hair obscured his profile.

She saw Shizimi raise an eyebrow disliking the look of unholy glee that shone in those ordinarily expressionless eyes. A soft chuckle drew her attention towards Hotohori. Through the curtain of his hair she could see his lips curve upwards into a smile that looked more like a snarl.

Keeah paled as the full implication of Hotohori's bloodlust began to dawn on her. _' True he feels no pain and will keep on attacking till his quarry is dead. But if my guess is correct then Hotohori has invoked his bloodlust quite unconsciously and is therefore unable to control it. It would serve very well if his opponent was somebody else. But Shizimi is much more skilful than he is, which is a pity, but there is nothing we can do about it at this stage. No matter what he does it will not make any difference. Therefore he will keep on fighting till he is no more.' _She raised her defiant eyes towards the duo. _' That I cannot allow. I have got to stop him. '_

Even as she moved forward she felt her legs freeze of their own accord. Hotohori's ki seem to darken around the edges, till flames of scarlet black fire danced around his form, their lolling tongues trying to reach the heavens. Nature suddenly seemed to have become absolutely still, holding her breath, almost as if she dreaded what was coming.

Keeah could not stop the shiver of apprehension that raced down her spine. _' What the hell ? Sensei never mentioned anything about this.' _

She saw the sword in his hands pulsate, almost as if responding the fluxing ki around it. The shinning blade seems to become dull in front of her eyes engulfed by that darkening ki. The hair at the nape of her neck rose when Hotohori slowly raised his face and she understood that the last chains had fallen off.

His hair moved slightly in the waves that his ki created, the sign of the demon etched on his forehead with a black fire. There was a strange feeling inside her as she began to understand that he was like a true demon now, uncontrollable ... but unstoppable.

Yet when she turned her eyes towards Shizimi she felt her conviction waver. There was a look of unholy amusement in his eyes that she totally disliked. Nor did like the cynicism in soft voice when he spoke.

" You have potential boy. But you will see that a diamond in the rough just does not have _that _shine. Without that little advantage you will never defeat me !"

Hotohori moved as quickly as any predator, cutting through the air as softly and swiftly as an assassin's arrow and frankly the intensity of his attack brought a little hope in her heart.

_' Well, Hotohori will surprise you, you cocky asshole.'_

She instinctively took a step back as their swords clashed and in her heart she knew that this would be their last duel and the outcome of this duel would influence the future of this battle and she had to admit that she will not relish her position if Hotohori lost.

Oh yes, and she wished could follow their movements. She had to accept that anyone would think that the dance of scarlet and black fire she witnessed was a spectacular scene. But she wished that she could understand who had the upper hand for once, the constant clang of clashing swords making her sick with apprehension.

And then it was over ... almost as suddenly as it had began. Her eyes widened with horror as she saw Hotohori lifted clearly off the ground, held immobile in a whirlpool of scarlet fire and gold and then dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

_' Oh my ...' _She was beside him in an instant, blood draining from her face as she took stock of his injuries.

She saw that he was struggling to get up and knew that if she allowed him to go then this time he would not return.

_' What an irony. At another time I would be glad to see Hotohori dead. But somehow I don't want that to happen. Not here at least.' _

She turned him over, placing a restraining hand over his chest. "Lie still Demon."

There was no hint of recognition in his blood red iris and the fist that closed around her wrists was painfully tight. Yet she could feel that he was desperately trying to wrest the demon back into its cage but with little success. He was weak, but still strong enough to break free of her hold. She concentrated letting silver blue chains leap from the ground and held him.

He snarled, much like a caged animal trying to break free. Keeah found herself in a fix. She knew that she could not devote her time towards calming Hotohori down and in the back of her mind she wondered why Shizimi had not attacked while her attention was thus divided.

She put up a hand and delivered a stinging slap on Hotohori's cheeks. On second thought she should have punched him. "Oh for Seiryuu's sake, get a grip on yourself demon. You are no use to anybody dead, especially to Menesku." She felt his heartbeat slowly steadying under her palm. "You must understand that at this point we are no match for Shizimi. There is nothing wrong in retreating today while we are at such an disadvantage. If we do not retreat today, there will be no tomorrow."

"Keep your advice to yourself witch." His voice was weak but she was glad to hear it. It sounded much like himself.

"Glad to see you are back, fool." She could stop the small smile that formed on her lips.

The red tinge had not completely disappeared from his eyes but he appeared to be in control of himself.

"Now lie still."

"Like I have a choice. I don't think I can move."

Keeah bit her lips. "I'll see if I can get us out."

She got up, turning to face Shizimi. She heard Hotohori call out. "You were talking of retreating witch. You will see that it is not so easy. "

"Like you said." She half turned towards him. "Keep your advices to yourself demon."

She found Shizimi standing very still, his eyes fixed with morbid fascination on something on his long fingers. There was long thin gash that ran across his cheek bleeding sluggishly. He ran his fingers over the cut once more, expressionless eyes watching the red stain on his fingers.

He looked up, a strange expression in his eyes as they rested on the prostrate figure of Hotohori. She could identify it and it made her terribly uneasy. She saw his fists tighten over the hilt of sword and braced herself.

_' Seiryuu ... This would a good time to lend me some of your power.' _

The scarlet blur tore through the air charging at her like a canon ball. She concentrated, the faint blue ki swirling around her suddenly seemed to increase as the red comet collided with an invisible shield and violently bounced off it. Shizimi was thrown backwards and she saw that he dug his foot into the ground to reduce his speed as she richoted off the wall.

_' I stopped him, but for how long ?' _

She did not like the calculating gleam in his eyes, any more than the slow smile that curled around the corners of that cruel mouth. Behind her she heard Hotohori swear softly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he had dragged himself to where she had laid Menesku and Suraco. He had leaned against a wall and Keeah knew that he was washed out and was desperately trying to keep himself conscious.

The shield shuddered under a blow and she had to turn her full attention towards Shizimi once more. Shizimi was moving around the edge of the shield, a small predatory smile on his face.

_' Damn it. Hotohori is right. There is no room for retreat.' _Her eyes began to take on a silvery hue. _'Well, still I must make an effort to get us out or die trying ...' _She shook her head, forcing back the nagging sense of fear in her heart. _' Death can take a hike. I am not ready to die yet.' _

The sky above their heads seem to swirl almost as if being ladled by a gigantic spoon, lighting throwing out its forked tongue towards the center of this whirlpool. Keeah's hand curled into fists.

_' Lets see if you are fast enough to avoid this.' _

The whirlpool stopped before being revolved violently in the other direction, long whips of lightning emerging from the swirling clouds and enveloping the area in a mesh of fiery death. Slowly the clouds that had gathered overhead began to disperse and Keeah squinted her eyes to see through the dust.

She stiffened as she felt an enormous ki collide with her shield. She bit her lips till her teeth drew blood, but her shield shuddered and disintegrated.

_' Ten guesses who that is.' _

She saw Shizimi's outline through the dust and as it settled the grim intent on his face. She felt a little chill grip her heart.

_' He means to end it ...' _She felt a pounding in her head that almost rivaled the chill in her heart. _' Its just that I do not wish to oblige him by dying.' _

She saw him move, with deliberate slow walk and the air of a man who knew that his win was assured, a posture, which grated her nerves.

_' Damn it. I cannot die like this.' _

All of a sudden she felt as if her body was on fire, all her energy concentrating on the palm of her hands. It was that same feeling she had when she had fought that creature in that small inn in Konon so many days ago ... Once again she felt her body move of its own accord, her eyes becoming an incandescent white and if there was another witnesses to this scene ( conscious ones ), then they would have noticed the sign that blazed a violent blue on her forehead. An enormous beam of energy that emerged from her open palm cutting through the darkness like a saber, vaporizing everything in its path.

And just like before she felt herself flung backwards in recoil, more forcefully this time colliding with a pillar. She crumpled at its base, feeling the intense pain shoot up her hands.

_' I hate these neck or nothing blasts.' _

A soft chuckle drew her attention and she forced herself to stand up, leaning heavily on the column.

_' Man I really hate that guy.' _

That feeling was reinforced when she saw Shizimi lightly shake the dust from his tunic. He did not appear hurt, though his tunics were a little singed.

_' Yeah. I was expecting that ...' _

He looked at her. "There is a lot of similarity between you and the boy. Both of you have such immense power and so little skill."

She could not stop the unladylike comment that jumped to her lips. "Up yours moron."

He raised an amused eyebrow. "Yes I will miss your sparkling wit." He ran a finger over the edge of his blade. "Or not."

_' Oh shit.' _Keeah braced herself, determined to go out fighting. _' Oh man I am going to die.' _

She concentrated, letting the ki swirl in her hand slowly solidifying into blazing sword of fire. She took a stance, ignoring the sharp pain that shot up her body waiting for Shizimi's move.

_' I guess this is my last stand. What a depressing thought.' _

She saw Shizimi move, bracing herself for the inevitable. The hair at the nape of her neck rose as she felt a cold air rush past her. Her eyes widened a little as she saw a blue streak collide with the scarlet blur halting its onwards progress midway.

_' What the hell ?'_

She saw Shizimi was in a deadlock with another man whose twin blades held his iridescent lethal weapon in check. They stood toe-to-toe, locking horns like two magnificent temple bulls. She wished she could see the man's face. A dark tattered cloak covered his form, fluttering slightly in the cold wind behind him. His voice, soft and sensuous, though almost as cold as Shizimi's filled the room.

"It has been a long time ... Ryutoshiki."

Shizimi pushed him back, flipping backwards and landing softly on his feet. His mouth curved into a smirk.

"So it has ... So what brings you to these hallowed grounds ?"

The man chuckled, a bitter joyless sound. "Duty."

Strands of silver blue lightning leapt from within the folds of the man's cloak , slithering around Shizimi desperately trying to wrap him in their murderous arms. He avoided their grasp with ridiculous ease but it seemed that the cloaked man was expecting it. Shizimi's sword met his twin blades again in a shattering impact but was checked almost like a mighty wave crashing fruitlessly on the shore.

Keeah gasped. _' Who the hell is this guy ? Not even Hotohori was able to check him so effectively.' _

He pushed back Shizimi once more, waving a hand as a shimmering shield of blue fire leapt up between them. With a quick leap he was by her side. Through the folds of the cloth that covered his face she saw a pair of startling blue eyes stare down at her.

"Don't just stand there fool. Go!"

Keeah instinctively took a step back. "And who are you ? "

He caught her upper arms in a painful grip. "Do as I say girl. Take your friends and leave. "

"You are trying to help us ? Why ?"

The shield shuddered and he turned an eye towards it. "Because I must. Now go!"

He was gone.

_' Okay.' _Keeah frowned. _' That was weird. But ... I must make good use of this situation.' _

She turned and limped to Hotohori's side putting a palm of his shoulders. "Hotohori."

He did not answer.

_' Damn it.' _She swore loudly. _' He is out too. When it rains it pours.'_

Gritting her teeth she dragged his body into the circle, stopping to wipe her sweaty forehead. _' Now, lets get the hell out of here.' _

She began to chant slowly as the magical symbols slowly began to glow ... before dying out.

_' No, no. Not now.' _She felt tears of desperation sting at her eyes. _' I can't believe that I don't have the ki to carry out this simple spell ! Damn it !' _

The thought of retreating left a bitter taste in her mouth, but right now it was best ... the only option left open for her to follow, but even that door seem to be closing upon her face.

A startled gasp caught her attention. Looking up she became aware of two other people who had just entered through the doorway. She recognized both of them in the light of the flickering torches. One was the sorceress Chulivey. She did not know her companion's name, but she seen this man imprisoned with Hotohori in the cellar of Nobu.

_' Maybe we still have a chance to make it out of here.' _She cast an eye towards the man who had stopped Shizimi. _' I wonder who that is and why he is helping us. But one thing is clear, he is much more successful than we were.' _Strangely that offered her little satisfaction.

She stood erect, more out of habit, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through her body whenever she moved and as the figures neared she favored them with a gracious inclination of her head. "Chulivey. Sir."

She saw the blood recede from their faces as they took stock of the situation. Chulivey was the first to speak.

"My lady ... this ..."

"Looks like ice-block had all the fun. " The amber-eyed man broke in with a shrug. "Serve 'em right for being so selfish." There was just enough indifference in his voice that betrayed his true feelings. He turned towards Keeah. "Yo Princess, me hopes that that fucking stiff -necked doctor of yers is good as everyone says he is. "

Keeah let out a sigh that she had not known she had been holding in. _' Sotisku ... At least he is safe.' _

"In case yer wondering that cat boy of yers is with us too." The amber-eyed man continued. "Now don't ya go thinking we're friends and go all mushy on me. "

"No." The ends of Keeah's lips twitched. "I don't do mushy." She looked at Chulivey. "We have to take them to safety. Can you ...?"

Chulivey seemed to have regained some of her composure and did not seem to be inclined to lose it again. " Yes. I can energize this portal."

"Wait 'ere. We ain't running away. Me self's gotta beat the living daylights outta ..."

"More like he will beat the living daylights out of you Fang boy." Keeah cut in dryly, before turning once again to Chulivey. " I take it that we have decided to work together in order to get off this accursed island. "

"Now look 'ere _Princess. _" The amber-eyed man cut in before Chulivey could answer. "Ya don't know me. I ain't no coward and I ain't taking no orders from ya. "

"Can it Fang boy." Keeah snapped totally out of patience. " They don't need to be avenged _you **Moron ! They need medical attention !**' _

"Yeah ... well. Meself knew that. Ya didn't have to shout. "

"Hmph. Do you have a name, or must I continue calling you Fang boy ?"

"Yo, don't make fun of me fangs. "

"Liang stop it !" Chulivey broke in. "My apologies Lady Keeah and yes, we have decided to call on a temporary truce until we get ... home and yes I can energize this portal to take us to the ship. "

"Good then pray do it. "

"Yes, my Lady. "

"Meself could've taken 'em on. " Liang said sullenly. "Rekka Shien and bam ! "

"Is that the only attack you know ? Then you will surely loose."

Liang favored Keeah with a look of extreme disdain. "What do ya know of war ?"

"When this ridiculous truce is over, I will be more than happy to oblige you. Now keep quiet and let Chulivey concentrate. "

Chulivey was on her knees, chanting the soft time tested words of the spell, slowly infusing the runes with a soft scarlet glow. Keeah turned a worried eye at the cloaked stranger who had saved her life. He was still engaged in a duel with Shizimi and as the mesh of scarlet light engulfed her she wondered for the last time about his identity and the reality of his motives, before the world frizzled out in front of her eyes in a violent rush of cold wind.

She heard Chulivey's voice. "We're off. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shizimi could feel the ancient magic in the air as the chant neared completion and knew that the portal spell was almost complete. The corners of his mouth lifted in an unreadable smile as he pushed the cloaked man away, flipping backwards to land lightly on his feet. He turned just in time to see a scarlet glow envelop his erstwhile adversaries, melting away into nothingness.

The darkness around them had started to lighten as the golden fingers of dawn started their slow movement up the eastern sky. The darkness still remained, lingering in the shadows, unwilling to give up their dominance.

Shizimi stared at the empty spot, an strange expression in his cynical black orbs. His fists tightened once on the hilt of his sword before he returned it with a careless gesture to his scabbard.

"So, I take it that you have no wish to continue. " It was the cloaked man who spoke. He was leaning lightly on a broken column, the twin swords he had been using with such lethal grace hung innocently from his loose fist.

Shizimi did not answer.

The cloaked man held up one of his swords, inspecting its edge. "The finest swords that the forges of Kemit created. You cracked it. " He stood straight and shrugged. "You cracked it where you could have broken it. At another time you would not have hesitated thus. " He turned to go. "Goodbye Ryutoshiki. We will meet again. "

He was gone.

Shizimi put up a hand and flicked his hair. "A forger ? I thought that their kind had died out. "

With a nimble panther like jump he balanced himself on the broken columns propelling himself to the top. Though most of the roof had fallen apart leaving a yawning gap in its place, a narrow precipice like plaster still hung precariously over the ruin. It was there that he balanced himself. Placed at the highest point in Fa Sang, it gave a bird's eye view of the surroundings.

He raised a finger to the long gash on his cheek, eyes resting on the hazy outline of a ship that was slowly pulling away from the island, mast spread like the wings of a swan in full flight.

"And to think that Ryutoshiki would fail to kill so weak a prey. "

Shizimi turned towards the source of the sound, the look of indifferent mockery in his voice returning as he took in the man who had just arrived. The flowing folds of the long black cloak enveloped his form and the hood cast his face into shadows of obscurity.

"Interesting get up. But you must admit, terribly constricting. " He turned towards the sea once more.

"Be serious Shizimi. "

"Why are you so afraid of them ?" The first rays of dawn touched his black locks, caressing his face shyly with golden red fingers.

"Afraid ? "

"You should be. They think for themselves. After all with all your charisma you failed to influence them in any way. You are loosing your touch. "

" And your blade has dulled Ryutoshiki. You have failed as well. "

Shizimi chuckled, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "Yes, but then again I am used to failure. "

A long warbling cry caught both their attention. Looking up they saw flock of migratory birds from the Great Beyond circling over their heads. Slowly they began to settle on the ruins, preening the snow white feathers.

Shizimi's lips curved upwards. "Oh I see. You are afraid because they herald change. "

The man did not answer.

"Good bye and I must say this. You bore me. " He leapt gently onto the floor. "So don't bother contacting me again."

"He will not like this Shizimi. "

Shizimi laughed. "I do not care. "

"You are forgetting that you owe him allegiance. "

"Time as dulled your memory _friend._ You forget that the only person I owe my allegiance to is myself. "

He was gone.

The cloaked man stood on the precipice watching the birds. He chuckled, a dark sinister sound as his eyes fell on a shuffling deformed shadow moving through the ruins.The dark shape seemed to be searching for something, and as the rays of the rising sun ate away the darkness that covered Fa Sang, it lifted its shadowy head in a anguished lonely cry before bounding off into the darkness.

The birds took fright, circling overhead before setelling on the ruins once more.

"No my friend. Time has dulled you, else you would have understood that this change is only skin deep."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading !

Please Review !


	47. Chapter 37

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 36:

The world had shrugged off her cloak of the night and applied herself to the activities of a new day with gusto. A couple sat on the porch that bordered their backyard garden watching the changing colors of the sky and the slow progress of Dawn's golden fingers as she smoothed out the last traces of the darkness, which still lingered. The lady was not in the first bloom of her youth, nor the gentleman as dashing as he used to be, but it was clear that they were just as much in love now as they were when they first met. The lady rested her gray head on the gentleman's shoulder with a small sigh.

"Taka..."

"Hmm."

"I am hungry."

A small gurgle of laughter escaped his throat as he pressed her wrinkled hands lovingly. "Miaka." His tone was long suffering.

"What?" Her lips curved into a small smile. "We need to eat you know."

"Yes, that we do." He said with perfect sincerity even though his eyes fairly danced with mirth.

A sharp trill interrupted his speech. "There is someone at the door." His voice was more than a little irritated. "At this time of the day?"

The sharp trill sounded again and again. With a groan he got up, retrieving his cane from the place where he had put it.

"Oh dear." Miaka looked up at him. "Is that back of yours troubling you again?"

"So it is." He frowned. "But don't worry dear. I am quite able to rescue our poor doorbell from the villain who is so intent on mauling it."

She laughed. "Then Godspeed my Hero."

He gave an irritated grunt as the shrill cry of the doorbell interrupted his well-formed speech once more. He opened the back door and made his way towards the source of his discomfiture swearing speedy and terrible retribution on the one who had dared disturb him so early in the morning.

Miaka stared after her husband's form. He still retained the lean form of his youth, though he leaned a little more on his walking stick these days, a small limp induced in his once fluid gait. Even though his face had eroded like a weather-beaten cliff and his hair turned to gray, he was still the same man she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

Lately, she found herself thinking more and more about her past. And she knew that he thought about it too. There was that brooding sad look in his eyes when he thought about the ones who fought by his side, his brothers, her seishi ...

"Miaka."

With a start Miaka turned around, her gaze widened a little. "Yui ?!"

There was an obviously fake smile on Yui's lips. "Surprise !" The starchy smile on her face faded. "Come inside Miaka. There is something we need to talk about." With that she turned and walked inside. "You too Taka. I hope you have coffee. I have a feeling that you are going to need it, because I know I do."

There was a certain ominous ring to her tone, which caused Miaka to exchange a speaking glance with Taka. He nodded his head, shrugging his shoulders. It was clear that he was just as clueless as her. There was little tinge of anxiety in her heart as she made her way to the kitchen.

Soon, they were sitting around the neat round table, the smell of fresh coffee filling the room. Yui held the steaming cup within the palm of her hands staring down at the dark fluid. It was clear that her mind was elsewhere. After that first greeting she had responded to their queries with a mechanical civility, delivering almost well practiced answers with absent grace.

She was always beautiful. Age had added a certain dignity to the mix ... that and the skillful ministrations of head honcho of an exclusive and extraordinarily pricey salon that catered to the needs of that narrow frequency band of the rich and the famous. Yet today, she appeared less than her exquisite self. There was a tinge of darkness under her eye, which the cleverly applied makeup had not managed to cover.

"You know Yui, I have always wondered ..." Miaka made her third valiant attempt at small talk. "How do you manage to look so ... young ?"

Yui made an irritated sound before sipping into her cup. "Makeup ... That and a really fat bank balance." She looked over her freind critically. "You know Enrique could do wonders for you, if only somebody ..." She cast a caustic look in Taka's direction. "Could be persuaded to loosen his purse strings a little."

Taka bristled, limping to a seat beside Miaka. "Don't listen to her honey." He bestowed a loving smile on his wife. "I like you just the way you are."

"Che. You should. _That _ doesn't cost you a thing. When are you going to quit being a miser?"

"And since when do I have listen to your opinion you old hag ?"

"Yes, but I am a sexy and extremely wealthy old hag."

Miaka smiled, glad to see Yui come out from behind whatever wall she had built around herself. She gave a silent squeeze to Taka's hand, effectively silencing him.

"You know Yui." She smiled at her friend. "I like it this way."

"Yeah, I suppose you do." Yui shrugged. "I mean you are tailor made for the role of the kind, plump and rosy granny, who bakes cookies for the all the Dennis the Menaces in the neighborhood and I ... I am cut out for the role of the woman who makes all those size seven bimbos wonder : How does the old hag manage to look so good ?" She gave a small chuckle putting the cup down. Then her face turned serious. "Do you know that your granddaughter and mine ... are best friends."

"Yes. I know that they are bosom buddies." Miaka laughed. "Reminds me of us when we were young."

"Yes." Yui agreed. "They are like us. Perhaps a little _too _much like us."

"And that is bad ?"

Yui did not answer and all of a sudden Miaka was aware of a tangible anxiety in the air. Taka was the first to break the uneasy silence.

"Yui, what has happened ?"

Yui did not answer. She lifted her hand to massage her throbbing temples lightly. "Lee is missing."

"**_What ?! _**" There was a shade of white around Taka's mouth. "And why wasn't I informed about this ?"

"Taka calm down." Yui snapped dryly. "It will not do us any good if you pop a vein."

"How can you be so unfeeling ?" Miaka got up, towering in her rage. "How can you sit there, cool as a cucumber and inform us in that matter of fact way that Lee is missing ?"

"Because, I do not think that my enacting a tragedy is going to help bring them back!" There was a kind of suppressed passion in her words, which took Miaka aback. Yui took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well ... sit down. I am not finished yet."

Miaka sat down fixing a smoldering eye on her friend wondering what was going on under her apparently unruffled calm.

"Lee and Yang went to the library to research on their project." Yui refilled her cup. "No body made a big deal about it since the both of them hang out together and more that often stay over at each other's place. Naturally, it did not occur to Hikaru that anything was wrong. Keiko on the other hand assumed that Lee had gone home. It was not until the next evening that Hikaru decided to call Keiko in order check on Lee. That was yesterday. That was when the cat came out of the bag." Yui paused. "Keiko went upstairs to ask my lovely granddaughter if she knew anything. Only she was not in the room as well, having played hookey through the bedroom window. Now she is missing as well."

"Oh joy." Taka said sarcastically. "Is there more to your story ?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Pray continue."

"My daughter has an unfortunate predilection for missing details. She entirely overlooked this." Yui held up a small diary.

"That's ..."

"Its Yang's. It was under the mess that she likes to call her bed."

"And why are we intruding on a girl's obviously secret diary ?" Taka questioned.

Yui ignored him. Fetching the gold-rimmed reading glasses from her purse she placed it delicately on the bridge of her nose. "Listen to this ..." She opened the diary and began to read :

_' Lee is a fool. I mean how dumb can she be ? It is she who drags me along to those stupid C grade horror movies. She has seen enough of those movies to understand this simple equation.'_

The words ran in Yang's neat, precise handwriting.

_' Overly cute brats added to perfect island must be equal to trouble. _

_If I were Faraco, I would let the brats kill her and be done with it. _

_PS: Scratch that. If I were a guy desperate enough to get on Lee's good books this would be my chance to be the hero and get the girl._

_Note to self : Faraco is a fool. Not as big a fool as Lee but nearly there. '_

Yui paused looking up. "Are you getting this ?"

Miaka's voice shook a little. "I ..." She cast a half worried, half fearful look at Taka. "Taka ...?"

Taka was looking very grim. "Yui, is this ..." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Are you trying to say…"

"I am not _trying_ to say anything Taka." Yui snapped. "I **_am _ **saying that they have been drawn into the book of the Four Gods. I don't know about Yang ... but Lee is surely in that book." She put the diary down on the table. "See for yourself. Yang is not capable of _such _ flights of fancy." She pushed her chair back and went to stand by the window. "Believe me. Nobody will be happier than me if I am proven wrong."

Taka's ordinarily steady hands shook a little as he picked up the diary and turned the pages. His deep sonorous voice filled the room.

_' What a legacy we have inherited ! _

_Given the book's erratic way of choosing mikos why did we stumble onto the book? What was the probability that amongst all the girls in Tokyo we were the only two virgins to stumble onto that book. _

_I know that we are boyfriend less ... but we can't possibly be the **only **virgins left in this city._

_PS : What's the deal with this virgin sacrifices anyway ?_

_Note to self : Who cares anyway ?_

_Note to self: Remember to wring Lee's skinny neck when you get your hands on her. Or you could kick her sorry ass. Whichever comes to your mind ... either ... or ... both. Yeah, definitely both. _

_I am finally beginning to understand what grandma felt when she saw her friend come so perilously close to death. _

_PS : Does pepper spray work on the undead ? _

_Somehow I don't want to find out. _

_PS : Must think of something, something to fight undead zombies ... Somehow I don't think that garlic and holy water will work. Well I could always use the chainsaw._

_PS: Starch that. Firstly, I can't use it. Its like super messy. Need something clean, like a silver bullet perhaps._

_PS : I am becoming a bloodthirsty savage. _

_Back to the original point. Why us ? I should have listened to Lee and gone to that mall to see that movie she was dying to see ... Oh why bother! Somehow in my guts I feel like this is destiny. _

_When Lee entered the book, I had this weird sense of deja vu. It was the same circumstance that grandaunt Miaka found herself in so many years ago : a ray of hope in a war torn land. But lets not reiterate that. I was wrong. The circumstances only** seem **to be the same, we are playing with a whole different set of parameters here. '_

Taka paused to take a breath and then continued.

_' If I remember correctly Seiryuu was sealed in magical scroll due to a wish made by Grandaunt Miaka. If I am not mistaken then Grandma and Grandaunt went back through that book again after their first adventure in the Book of the Four Gods. Grandma could not have gone in as the Seiryuu any miko ... Could she?_

_Here's a disturbing thought. The world is bound by rules. Everything moves in a predetermined path. Even Gods are bound by the rules they created. I mean think about it. Suzaku is not stronger than Seiryuu. Nor can I believe that there is any magic strong enough to contain a God. Then how was it that Seiryuu was imprisoned so quickly?_

_This is my answer. Because it was a rule. Because it was already preordained that when a miko gathers the seven seishi and makes a wish, it will be granted. Therefore, when Grandaunt Miaka invoked Suzaku and **wished **that Seiryuu be sealed ... it was granted!_

_Now Seiryuu was put in a cage and locked away so that the hero may defeat the villain and save the world and get the girl and all that rubbish, but what after that ? _

_Things are not tying up. _

_I need coffee. _

_I swear I have devoured enough coffee to sustain an hippo but this hasn't cleared my brain a jot. _

_Fact remains that once again we are bang in the middle of a war. I fear we may be caught on opposite sides. Yet there is something that strikes me rather forcefully. _

_Would Keeah have wanted to release Seiryuu if Lee had not arrived?_

_Yeah I know she was mulling over the idea, considering the pros and cons, yet somehow it was the presence of the Suzaku no Miko that spurred her into action._

_Is the miko some sort of catalyst?_

_Yes ... but to what?' _

Taka paused putting down the book with a shaking hand. "When did you find this ... Yui ?"

"Yesterday evening." Yui massaged her temples. "Keiko wanted to call you last night. But I stopped her. I told her that I would come down here personally and break it you gently." She chuckled bitterly. "So did I do my job well ?"

Taka gave an irritated grunt.

"As soon as I found the diary, I checked all the places where I thought Yang could have gone to." Yui sat down again. "Of course, I wasn't surprised when I didn't find Yang in the library. She is very intelligent you know." There was a tinge of pride in her voice. "She knew that if I found out, the library was the first place I would look for her."

"But how could she have known that you would find her diary ?" Miaka frowned.

"I don't know about you Miaka." Yui retorted dryly. "But every time the words _ missing _ and _library _ occur in the same sentence, the words _Book of the four Gods _ flashes in Technicolor in front of my eyes."

"She is right." Taka gave a rueful smile. "It was a stroke of good fortune that we found that diary. So, what is to be done now?"

There was a long uneasy silence. Finally Miaka spoke. "I am worried." Her voice was calm. "We all are. But Yang is right. Perhaps this is the legacy we have bequeathed onto them. True when we went into the book we suffered a lot, but we also learnt a lot ... About friendship." She looked at Taka. "About responsibility, about …love."

"The only thing I learnt was being a bitch." Yui snapped. "Not that it hasn't helped me in real life, but the fact remains that I saw the darkest spectrum of human nature." There was deep sadness in her eyes. " I did a lot of things which I regret. Sometimes, I wish I could turn time back and undo it all. You are right though. I did learn a lot ..." She looked up, her eyes flashing. "But I'll be damned if I let Yang go through everything I went through."

"Yui calm down ..."

"How can you talk of suffering so calmly Miaka ? Has time dulled your memory so much ? Well I have not forgotten. I still remember what it felt like to know that you betrayed me. It was like a crab slowly clawing at my stomach. Every stolen moment you shared with Tamahome, every happy instant with friends who adored you ... it was like a poison that was slowly killing me."

"But Yui ..."

"I know. It was all a lie and even though your words healed my wound, the signs of that scar will always remain. I don't want it to fade either. It reminds of me mistakes I made ... and the fragility of human nature."

"Yui." Taka cut in. "Miaka is right. Calm down." He paused a bit. "But, I agree with you."

"Taka!" Miaka's voice was agitated.

"Honey, she is right. There are a lot of things that I have done but which I definitely would not want Lee to do. Many years ago I fought those desperate battles so that I could keep you safe." He paused. "Destiny or not, I do not want my granddaughter to be in a position that could endanger her. We have to bring them back. Somehow."

"They will not return." Miaka said quietly. "I know they are in danger and I know the risks involved. But Lee is my granddaughter and I know her. Those people in the book, they are not arbitrary characters painted by some invisible brush, they real people of flesh and blood and both of you know that. Before I went into that book I was just another girl, having normal dreams. But in that book I found **_me_**. Don't you understand? We can't deny them that chance."

There was a moment of silence. When Yui spoke her voice held grudging admiration. "Miaka ... that was ... very enlightening." She turned towards Taka. "So where do you want to start searching ?"

"Didn't you hear anything of what I said ?"

"Of course we did dear." Taka patted her hand absentmindedly. "We have to search everywhere you went once more. Maybe I'll notice something that you missed."

"**_Taka ..._**"

"Right." Yui got up. "I'll ask John to drive us."

" Stop it! Both of you, listen to me."

"Miaka, enough." Taka snapped, quite loosing his temper. "I do not want Lee to be in the path of some crazy power hungry guy who wants to rule the world or be a God or something similar. Got it." He got up, pausing only to add a rejoinder, as if in an afterthought. "And she is too young to have a boyfriend."

"Taka, I was only fifteen when I met you."

"Ah, but if I were your grandfather, I would have disapproved of your choice as well." He limped towards the door. "Come on. We don't have all day."

Miaka sighed. "Very well."

"Oh come on Miaka." Yui picked up her handbag. "I'll buy you breakfast."

Miaka curled her lips. "What do you take me for Yui? Do you wish to move me by the mere mention of food?"

Yui rolled her eyes.

"Throw in lunch and we have a deal!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori was not sure where he stood. From his position he could see a wide plain stretched beneath him, the green carpet under his feet slowly sloping downwards to meet with silvery sand. He could hear the roar of the sea and watch the dark waves roll, their white crests tossing like the mane of a defiant stallion. The clouds rumbled overhead complimenting the call of the ocean and where the sky met the vast blue expanse he could see lightning tear through the dark curtain like a warrior's katana.

There were ships moored along the coast, their masts lowered. There were men on board locked in a desperate struggle. He saw their shadowy forms struggle in the darkness, the clash of their weapons drowned by the roar of the waves. Arrows blazed through the night, cutting a trail of fire across the inky blackness of the sky as they landed on the ships. He shivered as the ships turned into blazing infernos, the shadowy forms continuing their struggle around it.

_' Why is it that I always dream of war ?' _

He saw a man standing not far from him. The man's dark cloak flapped in the wind, his stance indifferent as he watched the carnage below him. Another warrior approached this man. He saw the man's shoulders stiffen before turning to face the other person who approached him.

His eyes widened. There was something familiar about the man who had just arrived.

_' Is it him ? The warrior who haunts my dreams ?'_

"So." The new arrival spoke, his voice was a little tired. "You are Ryutoshiki."

The silent beholder's voice rang a bell in his head. "Are you surprised Shinwa?"

Shinwa sighed. "No."

Ryutoshiki unsheathed his blade, his voice shaking with some suppressed emotion. "Finally ... Fight me Shinwa. Let this end now."

Shinwa's voice was a little careworn. "I will not fight you."

He moved like a flash crossing Ryutoshiki and moving down into the fray below. With a frustrated roar he tried to follow Shinwa but two people blocked his path now, blades drawn, intent on stopping him.

Once again he felt it... that overwhelming sense of pain...

"_**Shinwa...**" _There was something forlorn about Ryutoshiki's call. He could almost sense the anger, the frustration ... the pain.**_ "Shinwa ... Don't you dare turn you back on me..."_**

The wind mocked his cry and the ocean drowned his plea. Yet his voice rose above the din like the mournful cry of a lone wolf.

" _**Shinwa..."**_

His eyes flew open. He was breathing heavily. The world slowly returned to focus. He became aware of the sooty lamp that hung from the wooden planks that formed a ceiling over his head and the slight sway of the floor under him. He could hear the dull creak of wood and felt a steady pressure on his arm. He was also aware of the intense pain in his body that almost rivaled the dull ache in his heart. The pressure on his arm receded.

"I am sorry to have woken you up Demon." The voice, cool and self-possessed was vaguely familiar. "But you were tossing and turning so much that I was afraid you would reopen your wounds."

Hotohori turned at the source of the voice. "Keeah?" He did not like how weak his voice sounded.

"You might feel a little light headed." She continued in a matter of fact manner. "Sotisku gave you a medicine to dull your aches, unfortunately it dulls your senses as well."

His mouth felt like he had straw in it and his throat was parched. He found that he was not quite ... lucid yet. He ran his eyes across the cabin locating a small dented jug kept in a corner.

_' Water.' _ He tried to sit up. His limbs would not move.

"I _said_ you would need some time to regain your faculties." She seemed to have guessed what he was thinking. "Fortunately for you I am considerably less wounded than you are. That means I can crawl over there and get that water."

_' I don't want your help. ' _

It was clear that she too was in pain. Her movements were jerky and sluggish, quite unlike her usual arrogant stance.

She held the jug to his mouth, putting her hands under his head and holding him up a little. "Drink."

_' Go to hell witch.' _

Needless to say he more than angry when his tongue betrayed him. "Thank you." He had not intended for his voice to sound so meek and so ... well ... grateful.

She gave a grunt, quite unladylike, waving her hand in a dismissive manner, almost as if to say that his gratitude was not required. The water however seemed to clear the fog of his mind and he was able to reconstruct part of what happened the previous day.

_' Menesku ...' _ He felt a cold dread creep up his spine, his eyes searched in vain for a glimpse of his friend.

"He is upstairs." Once again she seemed to have guessed what he was thinking. There was a shadow of anxiety in her eyes as well. "Sotisku is attending to his wounds."

He felt the dread in his heart recede a little only to return with double the force combined with a flood a guilt.

_' What of the rest of my crew ?' _ His mind was a panicked whirl. _' Lee ... Faraco ... Liang ...' _

"The rest of your crew is upstairs." She settled back into her place. "You do remember that we have decided to be temporary ... allies." She took a while to mouth the word _allies._ "So we are tolerating each other's presence for a while."

He frowned, his mind returning to the moment before the world turned black in front of his eyes.

"I did not defeat Shizimi." Her voice was quiet. "In fact I was quite sure that I was going to be killed. You might wonder how we got away." Her voice was brooding. "In fact, I wonder that myself as well. I prefer to call it sheer dumb luck."

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Keeah frowned, talking more to herself than to him. "A cloaked man held off Shizimi while we escaped." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I don't know who it was or why he helped us ... Fact remains that we ... I owe him my life." She paused. "I don't like owing anybody anything, especially to weird hooded guys who come out of nowhere. Gives rise to undue complications."

He had no problem in agreeing with that statement.

The sound of footsteps caught his notice. He saw Keeah cock her head towards the door. "I think our food has arrived."

The door opened and a familiar face emerged from behind the door.

"Yer up." Liang's eyes shone a little as they landed on Hotohori, limping forward with the laden tray in his hands. "Me self's glad." His eyes rested on Keeah almost as if in an afterthought. "So yer up as well." His tone was bland.

Keeah's lips twitched, her voice was very polite. "Well hello to you too, Fang boy."

Liang bristled. "Are ya making fun of me fangs?"

Keeah was the very picture of wide-eyed innocence. "Oh my. You _are_ not as stupid as you look."

"Why ya little..."

Hotohori was beginning to think that things were getting out of hand. With some effort he roused himself on his elbows. "Liang stop." Try as he might he was unable to induce the sufficient amount of dignity in his voice as he wanted. "And while we may be allies Lady Keeah, you have no right to insult my men."

Again he felt that strange unpleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach as the corners of her lips curved up into that infuriatingly enigmatic smile. "I apologize." She did not sound sorry at all. "Hand us the bowls Fang boy."

Liang spat something under his breath about women and trouble and handed her the bowl. She favored him an obviously fake smile and a sickeningly sweet…

"Thank you."

Liang snorted before helping Hotohori sit up. "Can ya manage?"

Hotohori nodded taking the bowl. He stared in horror at the gooey contents that resided in it. "What the hell is this?"

"Meself likes to call it: Taasha's surprise." Liang said brightly.

"You interest me Fang boy." Keeah gingerly lifted a bit of the concoction to her lips. "What went into this ... err ... surprise?"

"Ya don't wanna know." Liang said darkly. "That's why it's called surprise."

Hotohori put the bowl down. "I think I'll pass."

"But ya gotta eat something." Liang argued. "Come on, it ain't that bad."

"No."

"For Seiryuu's sake Demon." Keeah rolled her eyes. "Don't act like a spoilt child."

"Who asked ya to help?" Liang rounded on her angrily.

"You should stop pleading with him as well." She calmly sipped the contents of the bowl. "You are beginning to sound like his nursemaid."

"Meself really does not like ya." Liang said with feeling. "Yer just like me elder sis Mihiru."

"I'll take it as a compliment then." She put the empty bowl down.

Despite himself Hotohori felt the ends of his lips twitching, but the constant banter was giving him a headache as well. He glanced at the bowl once more and with a distasteful grimace downed the contents of the bowl. It was just as he expected, horrendous.

"There." He said tiredly. "Now please stop."

His head was throbbing badly.

"Well, ya need to rest." Liang did not seem to mind his sudden crankiness. "Get some sleep."

He collected the bowls, getting ready to leave. Hotohori put out a hand and restrained him. "I am sorry Liang. I didn't mean to sound so rude."

Liang grinned. "Meself ain't need no apology." He got up. "Beside the Doc said ya ain't gonna feel yerself for a few days. Get some rest." He gave a fleeting look at Keeah. "Ya too."

Keeah cocked her head to a side favoring him with a sardonic smile. "I will. By the way send my compliments to the chef. This was a very ... interesting dish."

Liang snorted disbelievingly before exiting, closing the door softly behind him.

The room fell quiet again. His head ached and he laid down among the furs once more, raising a hand to massage his head. He tried closing his eyes, but somehow the silence of the room sounded deafening to his ears. He cracked an eye open. Keeah had leaned back against the wall, her head bend a little to the side, eyes closed. There was something peaceful about her pose and he grudgingly accepted that like this she almost looked almost ... harmless.

That was before she opened her eyes and stared directly into his.

"I cannot sleep." He wasn't sure why he offered her that lame excuse.

A faint smile touched her lips. "Neither can I."

"So how long have we been at sea?"

"Probably a week or so, but I can't say exactly. I was out for the most of the time."

"Oh."

"You are not very good at making small talk, are you?"

"I am just not comfortable making small talk with somebody I have ... hated since forever."

To his surprise Keeah laughed. It wasn't like the usual smiles she bestowed on him, cynical and hard, but a true emotion that seemed to flash momentarily like lightning in a thunder cast sky.

"Surely not forever my Prince. You must have hated me for six years or so. I am sure that before that you were not even aware of my existence."

Her voice was casual, but he was not fooled by her indifferent attitude. In a way she was correct. He was not even sure when this animosity towards her was born, probably the first time he tried to find his father in the battered, bruised, lifeless husk they had brought back. These years of war had deepened that feeling into a simmering resentment. That coupled with a unquenched thirst for revenge is perhaps what created this illusion of hatred in his mind.

"I was wrong. I don't hate you." He said at last. "Hate is too strong a word. Its..."

"Its too personal a word to applicable to the relationship we have." Keeah's voice was brooding. "Sure I resent you. But don't know you well enough to _hate _you." She chuckled. "So if I kill you one of these days, remember its nothing personal."

To his surprise, he found himself chuckling as well. "Better people than you have tried, but failed."

"Have they? How many times?"

Hotohori wasn't sure why he was even having this conversation. He did not like to talk about the first few years of his rule.

"Thirteen."

Keeah gave a low whistle.

"What about you?"

"You kill a _Prince_. But a _Princess _you wed and bed and get the throne by proxy."

"Oh." He noticed the familiar hardening in her eyes. "You must have had persistent suitors. How did you get rid of them?"

She smiled, an action, which chilled him to the bone. "I had them hanged."

There was moment of silence. Women were supposed to be soft, kind hearted ... gentle. At least that was what he was always taught. Hotohori wasn't sure why he wasn't appalled by her evident ruthlessness. He shrugged.

"I responded sort of similarly myself." He paused. "Actually Menesku did the dirty work for me." His words were bitter and try as he might he was unable to keep his voice even.

"He will live." Keeah's voice was casual. "He is very resilient. Take it from one who knows, he has the most irritating habit of returning from the dead. A dreadful inconvenience I would say."

"Are you trying to console me?"

"Perhaps."

"Don't."

"Suit yourself."

They relapsed into silence. Hotohori realized that his head was not aching any more. Thoughtfully he brushed a hand across his temples.

"The pain is gone."

"Hmm. The effect of the drug must have worn off."

Hotohori stared at Keeah. "That medicine which is _supposed _to heal me, gives me an headache?"

"A minor problem. It takes your mind off your other injuries."

"I do not feel anything."

"You do not feel anything _yet. _But you will."

Hotohori was about to say something when he began to feel sharp searing pain sporadically shooting through his body. Little flames seemed to lick at his side and the ache in his head returned with a vengeance.

"Witch, I just realized something." He gritted his teeth. "I really _do_ hate you."

OoOoO

The wooden stairs creaked a little as Lee stepped down them into the belly of the ship. She bit her lip as she felt a little jot of pain shoot up her leg. Though the wound in her shoulders had healed, the one in her legs till troubled her somewhat.

_' Hey it could be worse.' _ The voice in her head consoled her. _' You could be dead.' _

Lee snorted. That much was obvious. She made her slow progress through the shadowed passageway that was flanked by dark rooms on either side. At one time they had doubled as the living quaters and storerooms of they who had manned it.

Lee could not repress the shudder that ran through her body when she thought of the fate the unfortunate crewmen of this ship faced.

_' This ship may have been bad luck for them but its extremely lucky for us. Without this baby we would be still marooned on that island.' _

"_Don't remind me." _ Lee hissed.

The passageway was lit by two small oil lamps, which failed to dominate the dark shadows of the path. It was just enough to dilute the darkness a little and ensure that a person would not stumble over their own feet.

" _I am not afraid of the dark." _ Lee gulped, swallowing rather valiantly. "_But I wish they had put a few more lamps here."_

_' They can't.' _ The voice in her head reminded her. _' Like everything else on this ship, oil is also in very short supply. Well not as short as the doctor's temper but nearly there. ' _

Lee flinched having been on the sharp side of Sotisku's tongue several times during these last few days. He dealt with the wounds speedily and there was no doubt about his skill, but Menesku and Suraco were not responding to his treatment.

She paled remembering the battered and bruised forms that were brought abroad and even with her meager knowledge of medicine she knew that the both of them were merely hanging on by threads. Suraco's just a tad bit thicker than Menesku's. Of course, neither Keeah nor Hotohori knew about the real state of affairs and Sotisku promised dire consequences to they who dared break the news before he said so.

_' Yeah and you better remember that.' _ The voice in her head warned. _' No use worrying Hotohori.' _

She sighed. Menesku was sinking away from them and the less Menesku responded to Sotisku's potions the more irritable he got.

" _Its not his fault. He is just anxious."_

_' We all are. ' _ Her inner voice said darkly. _' He didn't have to become Mr. Hyde under pressure. ' _

She paused in front of a door. A dull shaft of yellow light was seen through the crack under the frame of the door. She felt a twinge of guilt in her heart. Between licking her own wounds and obeying Sotisku's imperious commands she had little time for anything else.

_' And besides you were just as eager to put as much as distance possible between Fa Sang and yourself as the rest of them. You could not have achieved that by moping over your wounded friends.' _

" _Who asked for your opinion?" _ Lee scoffed at the voice in her head before lifting a hand and easing the door open.

"Hotohori." She stepped inside the room bestowing her most dazzling smile on the prone figure on the makeshift bed before her.

_' Yeah Baby. Dazzle him with that smile.' _

" _Shut up." _ Lee growled. "I hope you are well."

_' That was by far a really asinine remark. Does he look well ?' _

Ignoring her inner voice she turned at the other occupant of the room. "I hope you are well too Lady Keeah."

Keeah raised her eyebrows in a manner that clearly said _' you gotta be kidding me.' _ But she smiled nevertheless.

"I am better now Miko." Her voice was polite. "Thank you for your concern."

Silence descended.

_' Heh. Heh. This is uncomfortable.' _

Lee agreed vehemently. Plastering a fake smile on her face she took a seat beside Hotohori uneasily aware of his penetrating gaze on her face. She could feel her cheek heat up.

_' Good lord. If you want to say something just say it ... don't stare like that.' _

He put up a hand and touched a bruise on her cheek that had now turned into what her inner voice aptly termed as _' a hideous purple welt.' _ Almost instinctively she flinched. He retracted his hand with an angry hiss.

"You are hurt." His voice sounded bitter and angry. "I am sorry."

Lee grinned, eager to reassure him. "Its all right. I was frightened in the beginning but Faraco saved me."

Strangely that did not seem to reassure him a bit. His face contorted a bit and Lee assumed that it was the pain.

_' Yeah Right.' _The voice in her head sounded skeptical.

When he spoke his voice was formal, almost distant. "I'll remember to thank Faraco for his ... bravery."

_' What the hell was that about ?' _

"Heh ... Heh..." Her voice was just as fake. "You don't have to that."

"Nonsense Miko." Keeah's voice drew her attention; there was more than a gleam of amusement in those dark eyes. "As a seishi Faraco did his duty and as an Emperor Hotohori must do his."

_' Ok ... I don't like that look.' _

"I do not need you to remind me of my duty Lady Keeah." Hotohori both looked and sounded murderous, or as much threatening as he could in his condition.

"I apologize." The glint of amusement in her eyes deepened. "I had forgotten that Faraco is your friend Miko. Is he not?"

_' Yo something is going on here.' _ The voice in her head warned as she watched Hotohori and Keeah.

_' Like some kind of a silent warfare. Is that what they do all day? Sit and have a staring match. ' _

"Yes." She said aloud. "He is a very dear friend of mine, just like the rest of my seishi."

"Oh." There was a sardonic gleam in Keeah's eyes.

_' Is it me, or is she sounding sarcastic ? ' _

"I am glad to know that Lady Lee." Hotohori spoke to her but his eyes were trained on Keeah and his voice contained none of the warmth it usually had when he addressed her. "We treasure you above all else."

_' Yeah and if you were looking at me when you said that I would have almost believed you.' _

"You should." Keeah chuckled. "She is after all, your ... Miko."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She could feel the anger in Hotohori's voice.

"Exactly what you think my Lord."

She could feel that Keeah was deliberately provoking Hotohori.

_' Now why the hell would she want to do that ?' _

She saw his nostrils flare and scarlet sparks swim in those dark eyes. Looking up she saw a calculating, almost curious gleam in Keeah's eyes before being replaced the same enigmatic veil.

"You are fool my Lord." Her voice was casual. "You make your weakness so obvious."

Hotohori controlled himself with a visible effort. "Lady Lee is not my weakness."

"I wasn't talking about the Miko demon."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sotisku massaged his head, drawing his cloak closer around himself. Looking around he had the sensation that he was moving through a sea of clouds, as the thick fog that surrounded their ship overran the borders of their vessel and intruded on its deck, laying their moist cold fingers on his cheek.

_' Damn the Ku Youg Sea and damn its fog.' _ He cursed moving towards the blurry figure of their navigator. "Taasha."

Taasha turned around. He was overworked, like the rest of them, his woolen cloak tied in a clumsy knot in front.

"Oh ... Sotisku."

"How far are we from civilization?"

"I don't know Sotisku." Taasha's voice sounded strained. "My best guess is fourteen sunsets ... maybe."

"That's a long time. Shizimi guided our ship to Fa Sang in seven days." Another voice spoke from behind them.

"Well Lady Chulivey, Shizimi also tried to kill you." Taasha spat. "There is no way I can go any faster in this fog and I don't know how he did it, unless of course he already knew the way."

"What are you doing here?" Sotisku rounded in on Chulivey. "I gave you specific instructions not to leave Menesku and Suraco's side."

"Yes you did ... I left Liang in charge." Chulivey stepped forward, on her brown eyes looking overlarge on her pale face. "But ... Come and see Menesku. He is burning up."

"Burning up?" Sotisku almost muttered to himself. "Excuse me Taasha."

"Sure." Taasha sounded almost relieved.

The Captain's quarters were situated at one corner of the deck. A low door from the deck led to a small room. At one time this room had functioned as the study of the Captain. Now, it housed Faraco. This room led to a small sleeping quarter, which now housed Menesku and Suraco.

He stopped by Faraco's bed briefly, his blue eyes examining Faraco's prostrate form.

_' Hmm... he'll live.' _

Faraco was a most satisfactory patient, responding to his medicines with gusto, his body healing fast.

Entering the inner room he paused a bit. Liang was bend over Menesku. At the sound of his feet he looked up.

"Yo doctor." His amber eyes were clouded with worry. "Me ain't liking the way Menesku's looks."

Sotisku moved forward, casting a casual eye over Menesku and Suraco. Even though he maintained an indifferent mask, he quailed inwardly. Suraco looked pale but where Menesku was concerned, never had he felt the shadow of death so close at hand. It circled like a vulture over Menesku's head, patiently waiting for him to teeter over the abyss into the nothingness of the afterlife.

_' Not on my watch brother.' _ Sotisku gritted his teeth, examining his patient carefully.

Even in this cold Menesku was covered by a thin film of sweat and his body seemed to be on fire. His light brown hair clung to his damp forehead and his breathing was laborious, almost as if he had a congestion in his throat, which prevented him from breathing properly. A faint putrid smell also floated in the air, a circumstance, which caused a deep nauseating feeling in his stomach.

Sotisku pursed his mouth. Turning he delved into his medicine bag. "Which amongst the two of you feel queasy at the sight of blood?"

There was a moment of silence before he heard Chulivey's voice. "Me."

"Very well, then you can go boil us some hot water and find something that we can tear up and make bandages, plenty of them." He looked up. "Leave them outside the door as soon as you are able."

Chulivey nodded making good her escape.

"I hope you have a strong stomach."

Liang looked affronted. "Me ain't not afraid of no blood."

"Hmm." Sotisku raised an eyebrow. "Just don't puke in the basin I'll give you to hold."

"Get on with yer work. I'll do mine just fine." He looked at the thing in Sotisku's hand. "Is that ... Why do ya need incense?"

"You'll see." He lit the fragrant sticks and placed them in a corner of the room.

Next he carefully began to undo the bandages that were wrapped around Menesku's torso and cast the soiled linen in a corner. He bit his lips taking in the numerous wounds that marked his body, though nothing worried him more that the narrow incision in Menesku's abdomen. Dark blood had clotted and formed a black dried plug over it.

Biting his lips he chose a scalpel from his arsenal and made a fresh cut on the wound. Immediately a stench filled the room as the scab burst open and a stale mixture of blood and pus poured out of the gaping wound.

"What the fuck!" Liang grimaced, a little green about his mouth.

"Hold the basin up Liang, I need to clean this wound."

"Well, yer the boss." His voice quivered only a little.

Sotisku painstakingly began to clean the wound, drawing out the poisonous blood till he was sure the wound was cleaned properly. The wound look just as angry as before, red lips bared menacingly at him. With a sigh he began to rebinding the wound.

There was a clunk outside the door.

"Get the water and the bandages Liang."

Liang put down the basin and fetched the said articles. Though Menesku was not burning up any more, he looked paler than before and he did not need to be a doctor to know that Menesku just lost a shitload of blood.

He sat quietly as he watched Sotisku bathe Menesku's forehead and gingerly draw the furs over him.

"He ain't getting any better is he?" He asked glumly.

Sotisku pondered on what to say before deciding on the truth. "No."

"So what now?"

Sotisku pursed his lips. "We appraise Lady Keeah..."

"And Lord Hotohori..."

"_And_ Lord Hotohori." Sotisku rolled his eyes. "Of this situation."

OoOoOoOoO

"I wasn't talking about the miko Demon."

Keeah leaned back, watching Hotohori and Lee from under hooded lashes. Lee's eyes openly showed her confusion but even though she felt his piercing gaze on her face and sense the wheels in his head turn, his face gave no indication of being even remotely affected by her words.

_' Demon you wear your mask so well.' _ She smiled inwardly. _' Still, it is time to put on my mysterious but bored face and watch them both stew over what I said. ' _She frowned stifling a groan as a white-hot pain surged up her side as she tried to move. _' Now that would be amusing if only this damn pain would leave me alone.' _

"So how is Faraco Lady Lee?" Hotohori continued smoothly, almost as if the last conversation had not even taken place. "I hope he is not too injured."

"Don't worry Hotohori." Lee smiled, gladly following Hotohori's lead. "He is fine now."

_' Good grief girl.' _ Keeah smirked, knowing that her sardonic attitude was making Lee nervous. _' Learn to conceal your emotions better. Otherwise you will not even last two seconds in the court.' _

"I am glad." Hotohori smiled, but it came out as a wince. His wounds were troubling him again.

Lee had noticed it as well. She put a hand on his arms and even though she smiled, there was genuine anxiety in her eyes. "Enough of that Hotohori. Quit worrying. Everything is fine." Her voice shook only a little towards the end.

_' Miko, you lies are so apparent.' _

Hotohori's nostrils flared only a little, apparently he too had noticed that slight inflection in Lee's voice. But he chose not to comment on it.

He returned the pressure of Lee's hand, smiling at her. "I know. After all, _you_ are with me now."

Lee flushed, her cheeks heating up.

Keeah rolled her eyes. _' How cliché.' _ Her eyes rested on Lee's flushed countenance. _' But masterfully delivered. This is most amusing.' _She could not stop the chuckle that rose to her lips.

Hotohori turned his angry eyes in her direction and Lee flushed harder than before.

"I am sorry." Another gurgle of laughter rose to her lips. "Go on Demon."

Hotohori narrowed his eyes.

Lee's face resembled a tomato. She put up a hand, almost instinctively to cool her heated cheeks. "I ... am glad." There was a terribly fake smile on her face. "But…" She gulped. "I have to go now ... Sotisku ... Bye Hotohori."

This had hardly any resemblance with dignified speech she had no doubt wished to deliver. She patted Hotohori's hand once more, getting ready to leave.

Hotohori looked at her. He was dead serious now. "I understand." His hold on her hand was light but firm. "And Lee, I meant what I said before. I treasure **_you _**above all else."

Lee froze. "Ho ... Hotohori..."

Keeah could not control herself no more. The little gurgle that rose to her lips now gave way to a full-blown laughter.

No bigger anticlimax could have been offered. Lee made some disjointed excuse and promptly fled. The door closed with a small sound behind her before Hotohori turned his angry eyes towards Keeah.

"I hope you are happy witch."

Keeah wiped the tears from her eyes. "I am sorry Demon. I ... could not control myself."

"That much was evident. What did you find so funny?"

"Let me see." Keeah's lips trembled. "Everything."

"Oh really." Hotohori's voice was sarcastic. "Maybe you are just jealous."

"Jealous?" Keeah's started to laugh again. "That must be it. I was floored by your terribly witty and original one-liners and so angry that you delivered them to somebody else."

Strangely, her admission seemed to make Hotohori more enraged. "You…" He seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Witch." Keeah offered helpfully.

"Yes." Hotohori sputtered angrily. "You ... don't understand. You have no ... heart."

Keeah's eyes twinkled. "So I am told."

"Gah! I just insulted you. Do you even realize that I just called you heartless?"

"You want to get under my skin? Try harder."

"Hmph." Hotohori wanted to turn away from her, if only his body permitted him to do so. "Damn." He groaned, turning a smoldering eye in her direction. "Liang _is _right. Women are trouble and _you_ rank right at the top of _that _list."

Keeah bit her lips, trying to control her laughter. "Oh ... you flatterer." She stated with mock seriousness.

Hotohori narrowed his eyes, turning his head away, determined to ignore her.

Keeah grinned. _' My, he **is **angry. I guess I should not have laughed when he was trying to score a point with his Miko. ' _ She snuggled a bit deeper into the furs that covered her, much sober now.

"My Lord." Her voice was meek, though her eyes fairly danced with mirth. "I am sorry."

For a moment Hotohori stared at her. "No you are not." He said bluntly, quite forgetting his vow to ignore her.

"No I am not." Keeah admitted. "But I should not have laughed. I mean you were trying your best to be romantic and I ruined that."

"And what is your apology suppose to achieve now?"

"Aren't you glad that I recognized the error of my ways?"

Hotohori's lips twitched, but he kept his expression stern. "Have you?"

"Not really." She said seriously. "But next time, I give my word to hold in my laughter until _after _your Miko has left the room."

Hotohori could not keep a straight face any more. "Well, how thoughtful of you." He chuckled.

"Admit it. Your moves were lame."

"Forgive me for trying. I am new at this you know."

"As I said, lame moves, but I give you a point for sincere effort."

"I have been petted and worshipped all my life." Hotohori said quietly. "I have never tried to woo a woman before. I never needed to. Lee is different." He flushed. "I cannot believe that I am having this discussion with you."

"Well, neither do I." Keeah shrugged. "You would rather have this discussion with Menesku. But, I know what you are talking about." She paused. "You might not like what I say Demon, but the crux of the matter is, you are the Prince of Konon. Think before you make a move."

Hotohori frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"Simply this, that while a common man may chose to do what he wants to do, a Prince must chose what is best for his state. Advice from one ruler to another, don't let your heart rule your head."

Hotohori's eyes flashed but then a small, resigned smile rose to his lips. "How true. Don't you wish that you were not a Prince, that you never had a drop of royal blood in you, that you were merely a commoner?"

For a while Keeah was silent. "No I don't." She said suddenly. "If you want to make a mark on society, if you want to change something, you will need power. Sure the crown gets heavy after a while, but it gives me the power I need to do what is best for my people. Without that, I am just a pebble in the road, which anyone could pick and throw away."

"Are you that power hungry witch?" Hotohori smirked.

"Don't be a hypocrite Hotohori." Keeah snapped. "Would you have even looked at Lee if she were not the miko? Would you have even noticed her if she had not the power to grant you your dearest wish?"

There was a startled expression in Hotohori's eyes, but before he could speak a sharp rap sounded on the door. Almost immediately Sotisku bounded in imperiously.

"Ah my Lord." He executed a prim bow in Hotohori's direction before plopping down beside Keeah and favoring her with a tired smile. "Princess."

Behind him Chulivey and Liang entered, dropping a curtsy to the both of them before taking a seat.

"Now that we all are here, let's begin." Keeah noticed that Sotisku was looking extremely pale and it was clear that under his brisk manner he was extremely exhausted. "I trust you are uncomfortable."

"I beg your pardon?" Hotohori was stumped.

"Well are you in pain?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you are not then it'll be useless to talk to you, after all the drug I gave you not only dulls your pain, but also your brain and if you are still under its influence…"

"I am not." Hotohori cut in sharply.

"I did not think you were."

"Yo doc." Liang broke in. "Get to the point."

"I will, when you shut up."

"Sotisku." Keeah's voice held a warning edge. "Is ... everything all right?"

"No." Sotisku's answer was quiet. "Everything is not all right."

Hotohori paled. "Menesku..."

"Is getting worse." Sotisku continued bluntly, with remarkable absence of tact. "And Suraco is only marginally better. With the resources that I have at present, there is only so much I can do."

"You are running out of medicine?" Keeah bit her lips.

"Princess, I am running out of medicine and time. Menesku and Suraco need _that_ sort of attention, which cannot be provided on this ship. I do not have the resources to carry out the proper healing techniques, which they require. We need to dock somewhere, peaceful, mind you and..."

"We cannot return to Tur." Keeah said firmly.

"Tur?" Hotohori questioned. "Where is that?"

"Long story." Keeah frowned. "We are in no position to fight Sairi again."

"Or anybody else." Sotisku reminded her.

"Or anybody else." Keeah agreed.

"Then there's Nobu." Liang frowned. "But we ain't going there. I don't trust them thugs, especially that Izuke fellah."

"No, Nobu is not a place for us to go when we are so weakened." Hotohori agreed. "They'll be only too glad to rip us up and sell our hides to the highest bidder. Chulivey could you..."

"No." Chulivey's voice was small. "I can't transport us back to Konon. I had used too much chi during the last battle."

"Besides, she hasn't had much rest." Sotisku said grimly. "Her body did not have a chance to recuperate enough to perform such a long distance teleportation spell."

Silence descended.

"So what now?" It was Liang who finally spoke.

"Well, we could stay in Hokkan for a while." Sotisku said quietly.

Keeah looked at him sharply. "Hokkan?" Comprehension dawned in her eyes. "Lao Shin?"

Sotisku smiled. "You remember."

"Meself don't understand nothing." Liang frowned.

"You are not the only person." Hotohori said grimly. "Though the name does ring a bell."

"Lao Shin?" Chulivey massaged her temple. "I have heard of him! Isn't he that legendary doctor?"

"Yes." Sotisku smiled. "They say that if he touches a person, even the dead sit up. Now that's bullshit. But, fact is, he has unparalled healing powers, perhaps even surpassing those of the Suzaku seishi Mitsukake."

"Indeed?" Hotohori frowned.

"Of course, he is very eccentric, treating his patients only during the night. But that is merely the sign of a genius." Sotisku paused. "We should solicit his aid. I am persuaded that he will assist us."

"Do you know where he is?" Keeah asked.

"Yes." Sotisku grinned. "After all, I planned on visiting him one of these days. It is near the place they call the Old city. Chulivey should be able to get us that far, once we are reasonably close to land."

Hotohori looked at Chulivey.

She nodded.

"Very well." Keeah said. "Then we shall go to Lao Shin and solicit his aid."

OoOoOoOoO

For as far the eyes went, this seemed to be a land where no colors existed but the white of snow that carpeted the ground and the black of the sky that stretched like an upturned bowl over it. The winds that blew over the desolate scenery were harsh and cold, howling through the broken columns that still stood like silent sentinels in the white plain.

A solitary figure stood beside one of the columns, unwavering as the claws of the ruthless wind tore at his self. The cloak of dark wool, which swathed his erect body, flapped in the wind like the wings of a nocturnal bird. Slowly he put out a hand, receiving in his palm the soft icy flakes that had begun to rain from the heavens.

"Ah ... the winds of change ..." His voice was soft and cryptical. "Have you come at last?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading !

Please Review !


	48. Author's note

Author's note :

This is not really a chapter. I had accidently submitted two chappies having the same contents. Kindly ignore this chappy. I will replace its contents with the next chapter when I have finisihed it.

Cheetara.


	49. Chapter 38

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 37:

"There is one thing meself hates more than women." Liang's teeth chattered, as he pulled the cloak closer around himself. "And that's being caught in a stupid freaking snowstorm with some direction blind moron." He glared at the figure in front of him. "Yo doc, do ya even know where yer going?"

"I think so." Sotisku's voice sounded restrained from behind the muffler he had wrapped around himself, worried blue eyes surveying the bleak landscape, searching for the landmarks, which he had been told defined the borders of the ruins that the people of Hokkan call, The Old City.

"Ya _think _so." Liang growled. "Meself has a good mind to pound yer sorry ass into the fucking ground."

"And _that_ is going to help you find Lao Shin?"

"Yer sarcasm ain't appreciated."

They stopped in the White Plains, pausing in the knee-high snow. The sun had set some time ago, plunging the lands into darkness. The light of the lantern that Sotisku held cast a small circle of light around them, the flickering yellow flame no match for the cold winds that howled in the darkness around them, clawing at their faces with long frozen nails.

"Now look 'ere, you fucking bastard of Kutou. Do ya intend to freeze meself to death?"

"Oh will I be so lucky?" Sotisku rolled his eyes.

"Meself should torch yer ass."

"I don't like your inclination towards my ass." Mischief danced in Sotisku's eyes, though his voice remained perfectly calm. "You keep on saying that you hate women. It makes one wonder, does your attention run in another direction?"

There was a dangerous gleam in Liang's eye. "What do ya mean?"

The glimmer in the blue eyes deepened. "That maybe ... perhaps you are attracted to men?"

There a moment of silence. Then Liang lunged at Sotisku with a soft speedy oath and as their bodies went tumbling ingloriously into the snow the lantern fell from Sotisku's fingers, its glass breaking with a small tinkle. The tiny yellow flame gasped a little before the cold winds snuffed it out.

"Fool." A contemptuous voice sounded in the darkness.

"Well, ya started it you fucking bastard."

"I was only joking you brain deficient moron."

"Brain deficient moron? That's a new one."

"Hmph."

There was a moment of silence.

"Meself don't hate _all _women ya know."

"That's really enlightening, I can almost see it lighting up our way."

"Bastard. Me self's was 'aving a serious moment there."

"Really? Was _that_ what it was?"

"Fucking bastard."

"Moron."

Silence descended once more. Finally Sotisku spoke.

"So what now?" He frowned in the darkness. "How the hell are we going to find the city now?"

"Don't worry." Liang stirred. "Me self's got an idea."

"Really? I shudder in my shoes."

"Ya'll eat yer words, ya fucking bastard." Liang flourished his fan. "Rekka Shien!"

A brief flare lit up the darkness around them before they seemed to be plunged into a deeper darkness tan before.

"That _really_ helped." Sotisku's voice was sarcastic.

"At least meself tried." Liang said sulkily.

Silence descended once more between them. Then Sotisku's voice was heard.

"Liang, look. Doesn't that look like a lantern?"

Through the curtain of falling snow, a tiny flicker of light could be seen, almost like a speck of glitter on dark velvet.

"Maybe its some guy!" Liang exclaimed. "**_Hey! Over 'ere._**"

"I don't think they can hear you over the sound of this wind." Sotisku frowned. "Use that flame of yours. Maybe _that'll _get their attention."

"Right! Here goes ... **_Rekka Shien!_**"

A brief flare lit up the landscape once more, almost like the breath of a sleeping Dragon, before darkness ruled supreme again.

"Now 'ere's to hoping that this idea of yers work."

The tiny glimmer of light that had appeared no bigger than a pinprick now came closer and closer, slowly growing in size as it did. Soon, they were able to make out the form of the person who carried the lantern.

"Do you two need any help?" The man spoke.

"What does this look like? We ain't enjoying the landscape ya know."

Sotisku elbowed Liang aside. "Forgive my friend's lack of tact." He was at his most charming. "We do need help. We were looking for the Old City. Could you assist us?"

The man raised his lantern a bit, letting the flickering yellow light dance on their faces.

"The old city?" He turned. "Follow me and stay close."

He turned. Sotisku picked up his bag from where it had fallen in the snow during their tussle getting ready to follow the man.

"Yo dumbass." Liang poked Sotisku. "Did ya learn nothing from Fa sang? We ain't gonna follow some freak in a snowstorm."

"Well, I _survived_ Fa Sang." Sotisku said tersely. "I don't think that we are _that_ easy to kill."

"Ya gotta point there." Liang agreed. "And since we ain't got nothing to do, lets follow that fellah."

"Finally."

"And then me self's gonna get drunk."

"The Old City is a ruin, you nutcase. There are no taverns there."

"Fuck off. Ya take the joy out of a man's life." Liang paused. "And why does the fucking quack stay in a ruin?"

The man in front chuckled, an indication that he probably heard every word of what they said.

"Well young man, you'll have to ask the fucking quack _that_ question."

OoOoO

Sotisku felt like he had been trudging through the knee-high snow for hours. The ferocity of the wind seemed to be picking up and snow fell like sifted cotton around them. The man in front of them kept on going through the white wasteland, untroubled by either the wind or the cold. He walked ahead, back straight, not once looking back to make sure that they were still following, but with the sure step of one who knew exactly what he was doing.

Come to think of it Liang was right. What was a person doing out here in the wilderness, so late in the night? That too alone, in a snowstorm, which showed every indication of evolving into a blizzard. But he was not going to tell Liang that. He glanced briefly in his direction. He found his companion looking murderous and mumbling something about fucking quacks and planning one hundred ways of torturing and killing them.

His lips twitched. After all, some of Liang's ideas were truly innovative.

All of a sudden, in the insufficient light of the little yellow flame that guided their path, he became aware of dark shapes looming up around them. They were moving through broken columns that seemed to be scattered around them like the toys of some gigantic child. As they moved ahead, he became aware that they were approaching a much larger shape, whose corrugated outlines seemed to be etched in the sky.

Liang was silent now, but he could feel the tension radiating from his form. Fa Sang had made them all very ... paranoid. His grip on the staff increased a little.

_' Oh well.' _ He sighed. _'Even though I know the extent of my skill, at least the feeling of having a weapon is making me somewhat comfortable.' _

The man paused in front of the gigantic structure they had seen earlier. It turned out to be the dilapidated remains of an ancient house. There was low door carved into the stone wall. The man hung up the lantern he carried on a peg outside the door, before pushing it open. The door yielded with a small protesting groan.

"Enter." He gestured them to follow him. "This keep is not as broken down as it appears."

"Yeah." Liang snorted. "Right."

Nevertheless, he followed the stranger inside. Once they were inside, the stranger closed the door shutting out the howling wind. It was remarkably warm inside; to Sotisku's surprise it was even a little cozy. A small fire crackled in the hearth, a simmering pot over it. For somebody surviving on _Taasha's Surprise_ for the last few weeks the aroma was more than enticing. It was like his entire being was screaming.

_' Food! I must have food!'_

He forced his mind away from the very mouth-watering distraction and turned towards the man. He saw that the man had taken off his damp cloak and was in the process of hanging it from a stand that resided by the doorway. Sotisku followed his suit, watching with narrowed eyes as the man moved around the room brightening the flame of the lamps that hung from the walls.

"Yo." Liang's voice was a terse whisper. "The fellah seems teh be awfully familiar in this freaking place."

Sotisku frowned. Liang was right. There could only be three possible deductions to be made from this. First: They had walked into a trap ... again. Second: This man was possibly very close to Lao Shin. Third: This man _was_ Lao Shin!

"Wait, Sir." He moved ahead, a little flustered. "Forgive my impudence. But, are you Lao Shin?"

The man turned. "Perhaps."

"We ain't playing twenny questions 'ere." Liang's knuckles were white as he gripped the fan tightly. "The man asked ya a question. Answer it dammit."

"What you need young fool, is a lesson in patience." He sat down cross-legged in front of the fire. "Sit down and mayhap I will impart it to you."

"Meself will teach ya patience, ya..."

"Liang." Sotisku put a restraining palm on Liang's arm. "Please Sir." He tried to keep his voice even. "Please tell us if you are Lao Shin and if you are not ... then please tell us where we might find him. It is a matter of utmost importance."

The man chuckled. "You would not come to Lao Shin if it were not a matter of utmost importance. Take a seat."

Sotisku sat down, pulling Liang down with him. "Are you?"

"Lao Shin?"

"Yes."

"Well, that _is _what I am called."

"What do ya 'ave teh take such a fucking roundabout way teh say yer name?" Liang snapped. "Why can't ya say: Me name's Lao Shin. There. Clean an' simple."

"I suppose I could." Lao Shin smiled. "But I like putting on mysterious airs and talking in roundabout obscure terms. Do you have a problem with that?"

"The fucking quack is a total nutcase." Liang spat under his breath.

"I will pretend I did not hear that." He poked the fire. "So what brings you here?"

Sotisku looked at him from his position across the fire. Something about Lao Shin's profile reminded him of a hawk. Perhaps it was his sharp features, perhaps it was the way green eyes speckled with amber stared at him from under frowning brows, perhaps it was the way he held himself, an apparently casual posture that did not quite camouflage the alert watchfulness under it. Yes, this was not how he had pictured Lao Shin in his mind.

"What is this Sir? Do find it hard to believe that I am Lao Shin?"

Sotisku flushed, a little bit disconcerted by the accuracy of that accusation, but mostly because of the steady appraisal of those sharp eyes when Lao Shin addressed him.

"My apologies." He tried to keep his voice even. "I ... I had not expected you to be so ... young."

"You would have rather liked me to be old and wrinkled." He chuckled. "But if it is any consolation, I do have some gray hairs." He pointed at the silver hairs that were sprinkled liberally through his caramel colored hair, somehow managing to lend a certain dignity to his face without making a statement of age. "Besides, age is a relative term. An old man who has no knowledge is no better than a child, despite his gray hairs..."

"Yo, quit the damn philosophy." Liang cut in. "We get the freaking point. Yer old. We agree. Capice."

"As I was saying." Lao Shin continued as if he had not heard Liang's words. "An old man who has no knowledge is no better than a child despite his gray hairs. On the other hand, a child who has knowledge is in fact an old man in terms of knowledge despite of his lacking the gray hairs we tend to symbolize as the signs of wisdom."

"Finally, me thought ya ain't gonna stop."

Sotisku resisted the urge to box Liang's ears. He spoke before Liang could anything else. "How true." He agreed. "Once again I present my apologies. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Sotisku and this is..." He pointed in Liang's direction. "This is Liang."

"Sotisku?" Lao Shin repeated the name thoughtfully. "I have heard of you." Once again Sotisku found himself on the receiving edge of another piercing look. "And what business has the royal doctor of Kutou with me?"

Sotisku stared, a little startled.

"Don't look so surprised Sotisku. Your skill has ensured that your name is known far and wide."

There were spots of color on Sotisku's cheeks. "Those reports are highly exaggerated."

"I am sure they are. But let us not dwell on that. I believe that you were about to tell me what fair wind brought you to my door."

Up until this moment Sotisku had thought that his task was rather simple. Find Lao Shin and solicit his aid. But now, when he was asked to present his case, he found himself at a loss of words. Somehow Lao Shin seemed to sense his inner indecision.

"Sotisku." His voice was serious. "Don't be afraid. I give you my word that nothing of what you say shall go beyond these walls."

"Very well." Sotisku frowned. "I am not sure where I should start. Well, it all started when we wanted to release Seiryuu, a mission which took us to the legendary island of time, Fa Sang..."

OoOoOoOoO

Izuke took a deep breath, slowly bringing his sword to a defensive posture, eyes fixed on some invisible opponent in the semi-darkness. He moved his body slowly, with almost lazy movements, his rhythm belying the violence he kept in check. His pace increased slowly as he executed the well-practiced katas on the smooth cold floor of the dojo, his rhythm melding into a well-synchronized dance of death.

Panting he paused at last, damp strands of hair clinging to his forehead, sword still held in an defensive posture.

"Come in." His voice broke the still of the room.

The shadow behind the door hesitated a while and then slid the door open. A cold draft entered the room flirting with the lonely flame of the single lamp that burned in a corner, making its reflection dance on the shining blade.

"Loki, what was it that caused you to disturb my solitude?"

Loki bowed so low that his head almost touched the ground, casting a fearful eye on the naked steel edge. He had seen too many head dispatched summarily to trust any sharp edge.

"My Lord." He stammered. "My deepest apologies."

"Don't bore me Loki, get the point."

"Ah yes, that. A ship has drifted ashore."

"And you have come to give me _this _news?" Izuke yawned. "Loki, your uselessness is reducing your lifeline rather drastically."

Fear rolled off Loki in waves, he bend lower still. "It is one of ours."

"Indeed?" Izuke's voice was bored. "So?"

"It ... it is the Black Typhoon!"

With a faint click Izuke imprisoned the shining blade in its sheath. "Wasn't that the ship heading for Kafa?"

Loki nodded vigorously.

"But ... that was almost three years ago!" Izuke muttered, almost as if he was talking to himself. "I hope Tong Li has a good explanation for his tardiness."

"Ah, that my Lord." Loki coughed. "The ship was empty. We found no crew on board."

"No crew?" Izuke voice did not betray his surprise, if possible he sounded even more bored.

"Yes, my Lord. We searched thoroughly, but we found no trace of the crew and the cargo is almost completely untouched."

"Almost?"

"Perhaps you should see for yourself my Lord." Loki paused. "The men our frightened Sir."

"Frightened? Of what?" Izuke was amused.

"The men think..." Loki gulped. "The men think that the Devil's Circle has gobbled up the crew of the Black Typhoon."

"What rubbish." Izuke snapped. "But you are right. I need to see this for myself." He turned to go. "Come Loki, lead the way."

OoOoO

Izuke stared at the ship. It was a strong build and sleek design, just rightly built to outmaneuver the unwieldy and heavy battleships, which the coast guard of Kafa employed and for a ship that was apparently at sea for three years it was still in reasonably good shape. A small crowd of curious onlookers had gathered around the ship. Loki had sent a few of his people to set up a perimeter around the ship, managing to keep the crowd under control.

As he approached the ship the crowd parted like a curtain before him, a sudden hush descending on the scene.

"Good people of Nobu." His voice was heavily laced with sarcasm. "There is nothing to see here. You will not receive any booty from this ship either. So, disperse."

An angry buzz rose in the air, but the crowd began to move away. The goons surrounding the ship moved up and helped the few laggards who still lingered on their way. The area was soon quite empty and the dock returned to its normal business.

"So you see Loki." Izuke's lips curved into a small smile. "They will still continue to watch this ship, but more discreetly. We may now proceed to examine this ship in leisure."

He turned towards the ship and had hardly taken a step in that direction when he stopped, his shoulders stiffening.

"Mioko." His voice was honeyed. "Welcome to Nobu."

A deep chuckle answered him.

"Your ki sensing abilities never fail to amaze me Izuke."

Izuke turned towards the woman who now approached him, the cloak of dark blue wool accentuating her fine figure.

"I try Mioko." He said humbly. "But I could sense you only because you dropped your shield."

Mioko lowered the hood, a slow curving smile on her lips. "Izuke, I never knew that humility was one of your finer qualities."

"I try." He lifted her hands brushing the tips of her white fingers with his lips.

Mioko acknowledged his homage from under hooded eyes, the smile on her lips deepening. "Very charming Izuke. But don't expect me to swoon."

"No? Mioko, you break my heart."

"Don't worry, you'll find somebody to glue it back." Mioko chuckled. "After all, this is Nobu. Even love is for sale here."

"Yes, that it is." Izuke turned towards the ship. "What a pity."

"Indeed. So why is the Prince of Nobu so worried?"

"This ship was lost at sea almost three years ago." He began walking towards the ship. "Now it has suddenly returned. I find that rather disturbing. Don't you?"

"I had no idea that you thought of me as a fool Izuke." Mioko's voice was just enough high to reach his ears. "That's an idea I will need some time to get used to."

Izuke stopped suddenly, so suddenly in fact that Loki almost crashed into him. "Stay here Loki." He extended his hand towards Mioko. "Shall we my lady?"

"By all means. I have tarried overlong already."

The narrow plank led to a slippery deck. Mioko stepped lightly onto it casting her eyes about, their cold depths betraying none of the curiosity she felt. She laid a hand on the bulwarks stiffening slightly as her senses registered the fading traces of magic that still hung in the air.

"Mioko."

Izuke's voice broke her concentration. She turned towards him carefully wiping off all the emotion from her face.

"I am curious. What brings you to Nobu?"

Mioko studied the tips of her nails. "I thought my purpose was quite clear Izuke. I came to meet with you."

"Mioko." Izuke moved a little closer to her, his voice a soft purr. "I did know you cared."

"Ah those melting bedroom eyes." She yawned. "Do not bore me Izuke."

"Harsh Mioko." Izuke chuckled, genuine amusement in his eyes. "Perhaps that is why you are the one person whose conversation delights me."

"Silence flatterer." Mioko chuckled as well. "Let not waste our time dallying because time is one thing that I loathe to waste."

"Well said. Lets get serious now."

"You have send spies into Kutou. May I know why?"

"To gather information naturally."

For a moment Mioko was silent. "Zori. That fool." Her voice was a sharp hiss. "I should have known."

"So was it you who introduced Zori to our dear Shogun of Kutou."

"She had vital information. I thought that our association would be ... err ... beneficial to _me_."

"I should probably warn you that she was practically salivating at the mention of the Black warrior."

"No need to be crude Izuke." Mioko smiled. "Half the female population in Kutou swoons at the mention of his name."

"But not you."

"I do not swoon."

"I wonder why you didn't approach me? You know I could have done a much better job than Zori and since you're my friend I would even give you a discount."

"Your brain has dulled by association Izuke. It was Zori I needed then, it is you, I require now."

"I see. So how may I help you?"

"Sung's death has come at a very propitious time."

Izuke snorted. "Sung would disagree."

"He probably would, silly man, positively sitting on a goldmine and not even aware of it."

"I have never heard anyone call Sung silly before but you are somewhat right."

"Naturally. Now the question is, do you want to be the cock on your silly little dung hill as well?"

Izuke frowned a little. "Get to the point Mioko."

"Did you know that two of the finest jewels in both the lands are out of their treasure chests?"

"I have had the good fortune of meeting with the Ruby but the Sapphire has eluded me so far."

"Of that I have no doubt. The Sapphire is very cold and elusive when it comes to business."

"Yet _so_ desirable."

"Careful my friend, lest you burn your hands."

"You know that I have an excellent instinct for survival. But, why are you asking me this?"

"What did the Ruby want here?"

"He is my client. I do not betray my client."

Mioko silently pulled out a pouch from the folds of her cloak. "Will this persuade you?"

"Possibly. What's in it?"

"Start talking Izuke and maybe you'll know."

Izuke's lips curved into a smirk. "At another time I would be moved by your offer but not now. I seek something more than money."

"Contacts perhaps? You shall have them."

"It is a pleasure doing business with you Mioko but, I should warn you. I aim high."

Mioko chuckled. "I did always know that you would think beyond Nobu."

"And I am guessing I know who send you here."

"Indeed? Who?"

"The Dragon that guards the Sapphire. What surprises me is why did he not accompany her?"

"Possibly because she did not want to leave her treasure chest unguarded. Obviously there wasn't a more suitable choice than her shadow."

"Obviously. Still, it is a bit strange that agreed with her."

"What choice did he have? After all no servant is greater than the master. If the Sapphire wants the Dragon to guard her nest then the Dragon will have no choice other than following her orders."

"Ah the loyal general." Izuke yawned. "But then loyalty can be so boring."

Mioko opened the mouth of the pouch she was holding bringing out a single gold coin and feeling the cold metal between the tips of her fingers. "Unless you are loyal to the _right_ thing."

"Absolutely." Izuke agreed. "So the Dragon is eager for the news of his Sapphire?"

Mioko did not answer, a small cynical smile played on her lips for a while before her face became expressionless once more.

"I don't know about _him_." She said at last. "But _I_ am most eager for the news of the Sapphire."

"Indeed?"

"And if you have news I could introduce you to the highest bidder in Kutou. I am sure you will impress him more than Zori did."

"Well, can _he _impress_ me_?"

"He usually always does." For a while Mioko was silent. "Something has happened, I don't know what. Nor can I place my finger on _what_ it is that makes me feel this way. But I feel that the equations of power are about to change and _I_ want to catch the ride. Question is, do _you_ want to come along?"

Izuke chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I have sensed it. It was like an enormous amount of energy being released before ... it just vanished." Suddenly he stood very straight, almost as if something had clicked in his mind. "Mioko, the Ruby wanted a ship to go some island. Fa Sang, yes, that was the name."

There was the barest flicker of something unrecognizable in Mioko eyes. "So." She hissed. "So..."

"So ... what?"

"Have you heard of the legend where the Suzaku no Miko imprisoned Seiryuu in a magical scroll?"

"A fairy tale. I have heard of it. Are you trying to say…"

"Why _else_ would the Ruby be so desperate to get to Fa Sang?"

Comprehension dawned in Izuke's eyes. "To stop the Sapphire?"

"Correct. So long the Ruby had the Miko and the seishi the war was tipped in their favor. But if the Sapphire has managed to free Seiryuu then ..."

"Its anybody's game."

"**_Precisely_**."

Izuke chuckled, grasping the bulwarks rather hard. "What troubled times lie ahead. **_Brilliant_**!" Then his face turned somber. "It was almost three weeks ago that the Ruby had set sail and till now there is no news of him." There was an almost gleeful look in his eyes. "Oh I can imagine the condition of _his_ treasure chest."

"Izuke, do you _really_ think that the Ruby would be foolish enough to return to Nobu?"

"Of course he will not return, which is why I have set up a patrol along the shoreline. I am hopeful that they might be able to _escort _them here. And even if they fail, which they will, I will _still _have news of the Ruby."

"And of you have _that_ news you could extrapolate the position of the Sapphire. I see. Perhaps you should know I sensed magic in this ship."

Izuke raised an eyebrow. "Magic?"

"A lingering trace of a teleportation spell."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Of course, my fault, I never did consider _that_ option." He frowned. "Come, let's look around. Maybe we'll gather some much needed information."

OoOoOoOoO

Faraco groaned a little opening one bleary eye. For a moment he lay absolutely still, staring blankly at the ceiling before realization dawned on him.

_' Oh yes, I remember now...'_

With some effort he raised himself on his elbows slowly reaching for the water jug that resided on the low table beside his pallet. His hands shook a little but he found that he had regained some of his strength. The water came as a welcome relief to his parched throat and it also cleared his foggy brain somewhat.

The last week had been a little more than a blur to him, excluding the days when he slept in the arms of merciful oblivion. But later they had become jumbles of mazes, blurred colors and far away voices. For a while he thought that he heard Lee's voice through the fog and clung to it as desperately as a drowning man would clasp at a handful of straw to keep himself afloat. He had hoped that when he opened his eyes he would see her sweet face and hear her voice welcoming him back. Instead, he woke to a very irritated red head.

_' Lee.'_

_His voice sounded vague and faraway to his ears. His vision swam a little before slowly returning to focus. His eyes searched around, something akin to panic in their depths. _

_' Where am I? Where is Lee?' _

_Some of the events that had taken place previously began to return to his mind and he found himself struggling to get up._

"_For Seiryuu's sake, lie still moron."_

_Faraco growled, the sound not even a shadow of its actual form. His eyes rested on the red-head who had just issued this order to him, wanting to look defiant but looking confused instead._

_"I am Sotisku." The red-head approached him, a parody of a smile on his lips. "I am glad to see that you are awake."_

_A thousand questions crowded in his mind but he could mouth only one. "Lee?"_

_"Lee? Oh, you mean the **miko**." Sotisku put a palm on his forehead almost as if to check his temperature. "She is with Lord Hotohori. I suppose she will be up presently." _

' Hotohori.' He felt a pang of something bitter in his heart. ' Why does it not surprise me?' He frowned bits and parts of had happened returning to his mind. ' At least this means Lee is safe, though I wish that she were with me.'

_He dimly realized that Sotisku was holding something to his mouth and it was almost instinctively that he gulped down the fiery liquid. Sotisku moved away again._

_"Since you have returned to consciousness I am slowly going to reduce the quantity of medicine I am giving you." His voice was casual. "That means very soon you are going to feel some pain." He bustled about talking almost to himself. "Its not like I **want** to reduce the dosage but we have a real short supply of medicine, so when it starts, you'll have to grin and bear it." He came towards Faraco once more absently straightening the blankets that covered him. "I am going to check on Menesku and Suraco now, okay." _

_He was gone. _

_Faraco watched him go frowning a little. ' Sotisku?' The somewhat clearer part of his brain questioned. 'Haven't I heard that name before?'_

_Then suddenly all the fog in his head seemed to melt away and the truth dawned on him with stunning clarity. ' Sotisku... Isn't that the name of the royal doctor of Kutou? Suzaku, have we been taken prisoners?'_

_He found himself struggling to get up. ' Lee. I must find Lee.' _

_A small sound caught his ear. Instinctively he turned towards the door, his eyes alighting on the still figure who stood there. His eyes lit up._

_' Lee!'_

_"Faraco!" Lee was at his side in an instant, her eyes shone as she knelt at his bedside taking one of his hands in hers. "You are awake!"_

_Though he smiled, his eyes searched her face soaking in the paleness of her profile, the shadows under her eyes, the dark bruise that still marred her pale flesh. He raised his hand lightly touching her face. _

_"Are you all right Lee?" His voice was very somber._

_"Of course I am." Even though she laughed the shadows did not completely disappear from her eyes. "I am just a little tired." One of her hands rested on his forehead. "But really Faraco, shouldn't **I** be the person to ask **you** that question? But I won't do it because you are not all right." The hand that rested on his forehead now moved in slow soothing patterns through his messed up hair. "You can't imagine how glad I am that at least you have finally opened your eyes." _

_"At least you?" The grip on her free hand tightened a little. "What do you mean Lee?"_

_Lee laughed, too brightly perhaps. "Its really nothing Faraco. Don't worry about it."_

_"**Lee.**"_

_"Ah, I thought you returned Miko." Sotisku's voice interrupted them, causing both their heads to jerk towards him. "I need you to go to Chulivey and ask her if she can salvage some more bandages from the chests below."_

_Faraco tried to rouse himself on his elbows, trying to look threatening but failing miserably at that effort. _

_"I know you." His eyes narrowed. "You are that doctor from Kutou."_

_Sotisku raised an eyebrow. "So?" He turned towards Lee. "Miko, I need those bandages **now.**"_

_Lee got up, sighing a little. "Very well."_

_Then Faraco understood why she was looking so pale. She was very tired. He did not let go of her hand choosing instead to favor Sotisku with a smoldering look, which somehow did not convey the required message because Sotisku looked sublimely unconscious. He just looked a trifle irritated._

_"Move it Miko." He said sharply. "And you." He pointed his finger at Faraco. " Let go of her hand. I don't have time to deal with all this lovey-dovey crap now." He turned to go but not before delivering a parting shot. "Move it Miko. Make yourself useful."_

_"Ye ... Yes Sotisku." Lee stammered once she had recovered her voice._

_Faraco glanced at Lee, loving the sudden color that bloomed in her cheeks and the shyness in her eyes that her thick lashes had failed to veil. Slowly he slackened his hold._

_"Lee." He had not completely released her. "Return soon."_

_Lee smiled. "Of course." The color did not recede from her cheeks. "But first, I must get those bandages."_

_"Okay."_

_She smiled once more before slowly exiting the cabin. Left alone he began to think about his present situation, trying to piece together the information he had gathered. But nothing made sense. The only thing he understood was that Lee was tired to the bone. _

_'Oh and she looked so cute when she was all blushing and embarrassed.' He frowned, mentally scolding himself. ' Okay Faraco, concentrate.' _

_There was nothing in Lee's behavior that suggested that she was afraid of Sotisku or anybody else. She was afraid, perhaps a little worried, but not about she. Her movements did not seem to be restricted and ..._

_There was another sound at the door which interrupted his chain of thoughts. Eagerly his eyes snapped towards the door._

_"Lee."_

_"Do meself look like a freaking girl to ya?"_

_"Liang." Faraco's smile visibly dampened. "Its you."_

_"Yeah,yeah. Meself is very 'appy to see ya as well."_

_"And Lee is not a **freaking girl.**__She is, well ... Lee."_

_"Whatever. Where's the fucking quack?"_

_"If you mean **Sotisku**, he is in the next chamber." He frowned. "Liang, correct me if I am wrong. But, isn't Sotisku the royal doctor of Kutou?"_

_" Course he is." Liang paused directing a brief searching look in his direction. "Ya don't get shit of what's goin' on 'ere do ya?"_

_"You know I don't. So tell me."_

_"Well, meself don't blame ya. Ya were knocked up rather hard after all."_

_"I know." Faraco gritted his teeth._

_"But ya saved the girl. So I guess that accounts for something. Teh get to the point. We all got kinda separated and me and Chulivey got attacked some freak ass monster. We totally kicked its ugly butt. Turns out that all of us were attacked. Them **others** were attacked too ya know. So we all got kinda wounded." He frowned. "Remember Shizimi, the fucking bastard. He tried to kill us. He totally wrecked Menesku and that ... Suraco. Hotohori was kinda wounded too, so we ain't got no choice but to ally ourselves with them others."_

_"Shizimi?" Faraco was surprised. "Why would he attack us?"_

_"Damme if I know. But he gave us some real trouble ya know."_

_"We killed him?"_

_Liang flushed. "We couldn't scratch the freaking asshole. And that woman made us ... retreat."_

_"Retreat?"_

_"We ran away. **Capice.**"_

_"Oh I wouldn't call it running away Liang." Once again Sotisku's voice interrupted their conversation. "There is no harm in retreating once in a while."_

_"Its cowardly." Liang growled._

_"And what use would you have of heroism if you were dead Liang?" Sotisku retorted dryly. "Has the miko returned with the bandages?"_

_"Nah."_

_"Did **you** bring them?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Then what are you doing here?"_

_"We gotta go an' find that guy ya keep talking about."_

_Sotisku's eyes lit up. "Are we near land then?"_

_"Taasha says so. Lets roll." _

_"Roll?"_

_"Well, come on. We ain't got all day ya know."_

_"Wait a minute Liang. Are you suggesting that** I** should come along with you?"_

_"Meself ne'er thought yer stupid. 'Course that's exactly what me means."_

_"Wait." Sotisku put up a hand. "Exactly whose stupid idea is this?" His blue eyes flashed. "Do you expect me to leave the side of two such critical patients? What if something untoward happens in my absence? Who is going to answer for that?"_

_"Chill doc." Liang put his hand up in a placatory manner. "It ain't my idea ya know. Yer Princess suggested it."_

_"Princess?" The heat in Sotisku's voice did not recede. "Well, I'll have a word with her." He flounced out of the room._

_"By all means." Liang called after him._

_"Liang."_

_Liang turned at Faraco raising a questioning eyebrow._

_"What was he talking about? Critical patients?"_

_"Sotisku will flay me fer telling ya anything that should upset ya."_

_"Liang, I don't like to be kept hanging and I can't be more upset than I already am, you know. So tell me."_

_"Well its Menesku and them illusionist Suraco. The fucking bastard Shizimi beat the livin' daylights outta them. "_

_"Oh." Faraco was quite for a while. "Is it that bad?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then Sotisku is right. He can't leave their side."_

_"Yeah, that's true. But them Princess is right as well. She says we gotta find that Lao Shin as quickly as possible. No one knows the freaking way to them old city better than Sotisku. He could find the way faster than any of us could, ya know."_

_"Has he been to Hokkan before?"_

_"Nah."_

_"Then don't you think that you are being a little too optimistic about him finding the way quickly."_

_"Them Princess says he got the entire map in his head and he's got a kickass memory. Meself vouchsafes that."_

_Faraco sighed. "Perhaps you are right. But will he go?"_

_"Che. Sure he will. Them woman got them all wrapped around 'er little finger."_

_"But what if something does happen while he is away?"_

_"Nothing's gonna happen Faraco." Liang's usually smiling face was grim. " And if it does ... Well, its a chance we gotta take. Besides, Chulivey ain't in any position to walk much and Taasha's gotta look after the ship. That leaves only meself, Sotisku and Lee. Now, there ain't any point in putting Lee in any more danger. So, its gotta be me and Sotisku."_

_"I see." Faraco fell silent again._

_Moments later the door open and Sotisku bounced in. His blue eyes were still shooting fire, but other than that, he had every appearance of an awe inspiring calm. _

_"Liang." His voice was cold. "I suppose you already know the plan. Let's go."_

_Liang shot Faraco a look that clearly said: **What did me tell ya?**_

_Unbidden a small smile rose to his lips._

_Liang pulled the cloak around himself. "After ya doc."_

_With a sigh Sotisku hoisted his backpack on his shoulders and paused at the doorway taking deep breaths, almost as if to steady him. His blue eyes rested on the figure who had limped to the doorway._

_"Chulivey, you know where the medicines are." He said quietly. "Use them ... if required. But, I hope the need will not arise."_

_"I hope so too." Chulivey held out a feather to him. "When you find Lao Shin use this to signal us."_

_"I will."_

_"God Speed then. And ... good luck."_

Faraco sighed. The dull ache, which was slowly spreading through his body distracted him from his thoughts.

_'Damn.' _ He groaned. _'This was our worst mission ever. Not only did we fail to stop Seiryuu from being released, we had to ally ourselves with **them.** And Lee almost got killed.' _ He growled at that memory. _'Damn it.' _

He laid back on the pallet, staring at the ceiling trying to remember what happened next. Time had never seemed to move so slowly. He and Chulivey shared some small talk but soon they fell silent and that silence seemed to stretch the time even more. And he wondered why Lee had not returned from where Sotisku had send her.

_"Lee is resting." Chulivey's calm voice interrupted his thoughts. He wondered whether he was that transparent. "My Lord Hotohori insisted that she rest her limbs a while."_

_Irrational anger flooded him. "Under his supervision no doubt." Try as he might he could not keep the bitterness out of his voice._

_"Naturally Faraco." She laughed. _

_"Hmph." Faraco felt silent again. ' I know she was tired and needed rest. **I **could have told her that. But no ... it **had**__to be **him**!"_

_"Hotohori is a great warrior Faraco." Was that a gleam of mischief in Chulivey's eyes? "He has a certain edge over you."_

_' **Other** than a handsome face and loads of money.'_

_"Yes."_

_' Oh well, what is it?'_

_"A perfect sense of timing."_

_He liked Chulivey better when she was silent. _

He groaned again. He needed to sleep but sleep eluded him. It was strange considering how weak he felt, the room he was housed in was warm and cozy and the pallet under him infinitely more comfortable than the one he had on the ship. Encased deep within the white icy plains of Hokkan this place did give him a sense of security and strangely enough that made very uneasy.

_' I guess I've become paranoid.' _

He sighed, raising a hand to touch his aching forehead. Sometime after that he must have fallen asleep. In fact he was quite disoriented when a light touch on his shoulders awakened him. Confused he looked up at the pair of brown eyes staring down at him.

" _Wake up Faraco." Chulivey's voice was somber. "They have managed to locate Lao Shin. We have to abandon ship."_

Faraco snorted. What was the purpose of waking him up anyway. It was not like he could move. And he definitely did not like being carried like a damsel in distress to this room by some weird cat guy Chulivey called Taasha. Worse, he had not seen Lee ever since she left to get the bandages. The man they call Lao Shin had honored him with his presence earlier and frankly he was glad that he was gone. That man piercing gaze made him really uncomfortable. And yes, his diagnosis had been quite short and simple.

_"He'll live."_

Faraco shook his head.

_' I could've said that.'_

There was small sound at the door. Eagerly his eyes turned towards it.

_'Maybe its her.'_

"Hello." A familiar redhead entered the room. Suzaku, he was starting to hate Sotisku.

He favored the doctor with a very fake smile. "Hello to you too."

Sotisku knelt beside him. "Here. Drink this. It'll help you get some sleep."

"Where's Lee?" Faraco hated how whiny he sounded.

"Asleep." Sotisku's voice was calm. "She needed it. We all do. Now drink."

Now that was true, Lee did need sleep. Faraco reluctantly followed his instruction, downing the sweetly scented fluid. The ache in his body began to recede only to be replaced by a strange kind of lethargy. His eyes closed of their own accord. Dimly he was aware of Sotisku pulling the blankets over him and reducing the brightness of the lantern, before coming to stand over him.

"You and Hotohori. What do you see in the miko?" His voice was amused.

Then the world went black once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sotisku sighed a little rubbing his eyes as he closed the door silently behind him. He hadn't lied to Faraco. They all did need sleep. He yawned, stretching himself like a cat. The muscles in his neck felt a bit cramped but the pressure on his mind had lessened somewhat. Lao Shin had approved of the way he had treated his patients.

_"They'll live."_

That assurance did not sound fake. He had plenty of time to watch Lao Shin today and he understood the validity of Lao Shin's fame. His charges were safely tucked in and asleep. Even Menesku was breathing easily after many weeks and though he was not completely out of danger, at least he was no longer teetering on the brink of the abyss of no return.

His feet padded silently on the cold stone floor as he moved through the long hallway, the reason for Lao Shin choice of living quaters slowly becoming clear to him.

_'There is plenty of accommodation for one thing.' _ He smiled. _' This place isn't as run down as I thought it would be.' _

In fact this part of the city where Lao Shin resided was quite habitable, clean even. At one time this might have been the house of some influential noble, a mere carcass of what it used to be, but still serviceable. There was even a hot water spring in the rundown bath-house at the back of the structure.

A small sound caused his head to jerk up. "Liang, you're still up?"

Liang held up the lantern, stifling a yawn. "Yeah. Somebody's gotta be on sentry duty ya know."

"That will not be necessary Liang."

Before Liang could answer a long mournful howl swept through the hall. Soon others joined with it, their voices rising in one bone chilling chorus.

"What the hell?"

"And yer saying we're safe."

"Maybe that's some wild animal." Sotisku grinned awkwardly.

"If ya say so. Me self's gonna check it out."

"No Liang." Sotisku stiffened, feeling a familiar fission of dark energy. "Wait." He said quietly. "I will come with you."

"Fine." Liang shrugged. "Come." The tension in his shoulders showed that he felt it too.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid." Sotisku chuckled nervously.

"Or maybe yer Lao Shin is some freak ass skin popping monster."

"_Liang._"

"Chill doc. Aren't ya gonna take a staff or something?"

OoO

They stepped out of the door, gingerly placing their foot on the white snow. The snow storm had receded, leaving behind a bitter cold wind. The sky had cleared and the pale moon had shown her silvery face bathing the White Plains in her dull silver light. Sotisku shivered. It was eerily quiet.

"Yo this place looks like a tomb."

Sotisku agreed with Liang, though he did not quite like the reference to the word _tomb._

Once again he heard it, that long shuddering howl. Beside him Liang swore swift and long.

"Damn it Sotisku. Look!"

The plains around them seemed to have come alive, the snow moving slowly like a live creature towards them. Looking closer he was able to make out the limbs of the creatures, larger and flipper like, almost slithering over the ground. They stopped ocasionally, almost as if to listen to something, before starting their march once more.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Sotisku agreed.

"There ain't no way we could kill all of them bastards."

Sotisku agreed to that as well.

"Maybe they're harmless." He tried of reason.

"Right and meself is dancing monkey."

"Really? Are you?"

"Har. Har. Funny. _Really_ funny. Think brainy boy. Whatcha gonna do now?"

"I am not _brainy boy._ I don't know what to do."

"Oh look, 'ere comes the cavalry."

The snow in front of them had begun to swirl like a mist of fireflies, slowly solidifying ...

"Damn. Must these bastards 'ave a fancy entry?"

Sotisku felt the cold fingers of dread creep up his spine when his eyes fell on the still figure in front of him. It was a man, perhaps, for he could not see the face behind the golden screaming mask. A cloak of the purest white covered his body, heavily trimmed around the neck with fur, pooling in a silvery mass around his feet. He appeared to be almost like a marble statue, white, cold and ... dead, no color about him except the gold of his mask and scarlet of his hair.

His fingers tightened around his staff.

"Yo." Liang shouted. "Are ya just gonna stand there?"

"Liang, I don't think you should antagonize him."

"Fucking bastard. Come, if ya dare."

"No really sir, stay where you are."

A cold mocking laughter swept over them, the man spoke, his voice frozen like the white plain they were standing on.

"Fools."

He raised one hand, long white fingers pointing at them, almost as if commanding the creatures to attack. The creatures rose, almost like a tidal wave rushing towards them.

"And ya thought them creatures were harmless."

Sotisku gritted his teeth, trying to cool his tumultuous heart, waiting for the inevitable, when his ears caught another sound.

It was a soft sound, like the twang of a hunters bow. Almost immediately he heard a swish, like that of an arrow cutting through the cold air before a streak of light raced past his ears colliding with the white mass that raced towards them. There wasn't a sound, not a whimper as the arrow struck the creatures enveloping them in a strange white hot embrace, soundlessly lulling them into a fiery death.

"Holy Suzaku. What the hell was that?"

They heard another voice, as smooth as honey.

"Seriously Caderyn, that you are out of practice is quite evident."

Of its own accord Sotisku's head snapped towards the source of this voice, freezing as his eyes fell on the mysterious newcomer.

He stood on one of the broken columns, arrow nooked on a great golden bow, the jewels inlaid in it glinted a little in the silvery light. The dull rays of the moon fell over magnificent leather wings and lean sinewy muscles. Standing there, he seemed to be painted in shades of white and black, almost like a vengeful dark angel.

"Stay out of this fool." Caderyn addressed the still figure.

Amused eyes, the color of molten gold studied his adversary. "You stray on my lands Caderyn. I do not like people who trespass on my land." He paused. "Perhaps you have forgotten. Allow me to re-educate you."

He swooped down like a hawk on its prey, the edges of his bow glowed momentarily before elongating into a wicked steel edge.

"Holy freaking Suzaku. Who the hell is that?"

That and a thousand other questions troubled Sotisku's mind. His blue eyes followed the movements of Caderyn and the mysterious archer as they danced around each other, blades singing, eager for blood. For what seemed an eternity they fought under the pale moon before Caderyn went stumbling back, his white cloak stained scarlet.

"You should not have interfered." Caderyn hissed. "My master will hear of this."

A sardonic laugh answered him. "Yes, tell Him." The archer's voice was acidic. "Tell him, that it is I, Rashim of the House of Zephyr, who guards the portal of this city."

Caderyn growled and then he was gone almost as suddenly as he came.

Rashim laughed, a scornful bitter sound. "Weakling." He turned his golden eyes towards them, silently studying them for a while, before melting away in the shadows of the ruin that surrounded them.

"What the hell was that?" Sotisku finally found his voice.

"I dunno." Liang rubbed his forehead. "Maybe meself should not 'ave taken that second helping of mushroom."

Sotisku frowned, unable to count of what he saw as an aftereffect of consuming too many mushrooms. "Lets go inside Liang."

"Sure." Liang opened the door stepping back inside. The dark aura they had sensed was gone. "At times like this me self really miss sake."

Sotisku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if meself was drunk then I could've swore them birdmen don't exist."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please Review!

Keep reading!


	50. Chapter 39

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 38:

_Master Tao, when I left Ubasti you gave me strict instructions to record my travels in detail. You advised me to study the various cultures I would encounter and absorb the knowledge they had to offer me. When were we having this discussion Master? It seems so long ago. Nine months and twenty-five days. Yes, it was exactly nine months and twenty-five days ago that I sailed from Ubasti. Does absence make the heart grow fonder? Strange, I do not miss Ubasti. Well that is not entirely true. I miss you. I am babbling. After all I wasn't supposed to fill half of this parchment with a vivid description of my inner dynamics._

_I have not recorded anything for the past few days. Not to mention that whatever I had recorded for the past eight months has been washed overboard. So, I am pretty much starting from the scratch. _

_I did not know what I would find in this world outside Ubasti. The temple records, which I was allowed to access, were rather vague on that subject. I did think then that the author had perhaps purposely withheld some necessary information. At that time I had dismissed it as wishful thinking. However, with your help I was able to extrapolate a somewhat accurate map to my destination, Tur._

_Tur, the High Priests insisted that I would find the artisans who could fix the Mirror of Bastet in this place. I instinctively knew that they were lying. But then again they hardly speak the truth, so why bother? I knew that I was going on a wild goose chase. I knew that once I stepped out of Ubasti I could never go back. I also knew that I had no place in Ubasti anymore, not after..._

_I had decided that I would not think about that anymore. It is the past and I had decided to leave it behind me. Yet, sometimes, it creeps into my mind when I least expect it. The ache in my heart was torturous in the beginning but now I feel nothing but a passing twinge. You were right. I was overreacting. But enough of that now. Now, lets get back to business._

_Do you remember Master, you and I had spent many sleepless nights discussing and estimating the time I would require to reach Tur. Apparently; the charts we had consulted were slightly defective. It took much, much longer that we calculated. But then the world had changed much. The cities that I was supposed to pass by did not exist, nor did the civilizations that were supposed to be all-powerful. In fact, even their memory had ceased to exist. Now, they have no place even in legends. I guess we should not have remained so closeted while the rest of the world around us changes. _

_Therefore, it is only natural that they will not even know of the tribe of Bast. I knew I would appear to them as nothing more than a monster, a freak. After all that is exactly what we would think of a human if they happened to stray into Ubasti. I therefore, decided to stay out of sight as much as possible and finish my task a quickly as possible. _

_Even before I entered Tur I knew that the High Priests had withheld some very important information from me. Perhaps, at the back of my mind I was expecting this. The wondrous underground city described in the scrolls with its sparkling fountains and bustling streets hardly had any resemblance to this dead graveyard I walked into. The city still stood, forgotten under the white snow, a pale shadow of its former glory. It was obvious I would find nothing of use in that city. _

_I wouldn't call it a rude awakening but it still hurt. When I stepped out of Ubasti I knew there was no turning back for me. Now I knew for sure that I could never go back. Therefore now there was only one option open to me. I had find a place for myself in this world where I would be no doubt considered a monster. I had to step carefully otherwise I would end up being displayed in a cage like some freak. I didn't find that a very welcoming prospect._

_And there was another thing. Do you remember talking about another island? Fa Sang, the legendary island of Time, repository of all the knowledge of the Old World. Other than Tur, that was the only place I could find the knowledge I required to fix the mirror of Bastet. Also, I wanted to know what really happened in Tur. The knowledge that the Priests denied me._

_In the middle of Tur there is a temple. It reminded me of the temple of Bastet in Ubasti. Yet no two structures could be more different. It was cold, dark and unwelcoming. Not that I found the warm and extremely well lit Temple of Bastet welcoming at any point of time in my life, but never mind that. It was like my instinct warned me not to step inside. Of course that is only a stylized way of saying that I was scared. It galls me to admit that I was afraid, yet fear was something that stuck to me like a tick from the moment I entered Tur. I am not afraid of solitude, yet there was something in Tur that caused my survival instincts to go haywire. _

_I knew I would find what I sought in that temple, a map to Fa Sang. After all what I saw around me was just a older version of Ubasti. I realized I needed help. It was time to find my pack. _

_The place where I docked in now a part of a Human kingdom. They call it Hokkan. Their language was a little difficult to understand but I grasped it soon enough. I realized that it is a corrupted version of the language once employed by the tribes who stayed on the Eastern Earth. I guess those boring lessons I received from the Temple did have some use after all._

_There is a city not far from Tur along the shoreline of what the Humans call the Ku Youg Sea. The weather is harsh and unforgiving, the ground barren and frozen white. Nothing can survive in this frigid desert and frankly it made me wonder why the Human's chose such a place to set up a colony._

_The city was called Nobu. I am sincerely hoping that this is not the best example of Human architecture. The streets are narrow, inlaid with cobbled stones, winding aimlessly through the city almost like a maze. The houses have sprung up alongside the road like wild mushrooms with narrow windows and low doors often leading to rooms overflowing with the smell of wine, smoke and unwashed bodies. A nauseating mixture, I can assure you that. _

_The dock was much better. I could smell the salty air of the sea and watch the lazy waves roll. _

_I did not have much knowledge of Human nature but I did not have to be a genius to know that these were Humans of a very shady nature. The prospect of my finding a pack in this place looked decidedly slim. The only thing they cared about was shiny gold pieces. I had some with me but I was afraid they would stab me in the back if they saw a glimmer of gold about my person._

_On my fifth day stood on the dock and as the light of day faded my hope faded with it. It was then that I saw them. They stood at the docks. Their voices were low but I could hear what they were talking about. They wanted to go to Fa Sang!_

"Taasha."

Startled Taasha looked up from the parchment. His face broke into a amused smile.

"Princess?"

Keeah stood at the doorway leaning rather heavily on a stocky staff, her eyes surveying the spartan settings of his room, resting for a while on the open parchment.

"Are you busy?"

Taasha set aside the brush. "Not at all." He got up moving towards the doorway. "But aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Keeah snorted, slapping aside his hand thereby declining his offer for help, limping forward painstakingly before lowering herself into a low chair that resided by the window. "Sotisku is getting on my nerves. He is acting like I have never been wounded in battle before." She smiled a little. "Besides, we've been here for over a week already. I feel much better now."

Taasha took the empty seat in front of her. "I am glad that you feel better."

Silence descended. The bright rays of the sun crept into the room through the tall narrow windows casting zebra patterns on the bare stone floor. A bitter cold wind flew through the room flirting with their loose tresses before returning to the White Plains outside. Keeah stared out of the window, fathomless eyes focused on some invisible point in the snow bound ruins.

After sometime she spoke. "This room is cold." Looking around she could spot no iron brazier with its smoldering fire; an arrangement she had noticed in the other rooms, which kept the rooms fairly warm.

"I don't like the smell of smoke." Taasha said quietly. He looked at Keeah suddenly realizing that even though he might find the cold bite of the wind somewhat relieving others might find the situation uncomfortable. He got up, a little flushed. "Please excuse me for a moment Princess. I'll be back presently."

"Don't bother Taasha. The events of the last few weeks has been so surreal that I find the cold embrace of the wind very welcoming." Keeah gestured Taasha to sit down. "Sit down Taasha. I have matter of some importance to discuss with you."

Taasha sat down.

Keeah was silent once more, almost as if she was trying to find the right words to express herself. In the end she spoke. "I don't want to appear unnecessarily intrusive but what were you writing about?"

Taasha grinned. "I was writing about us." He held up the parchment for her to investigate. "See."

The ink had yet to dry and the letters glistened a little. Keeah ran a bandaged hand over it. "Your script is so strange."

"That's only because you are unfamiliar with it."

"True." Keeah put down the parchment. "When I first met you I found your grasp on our language a little strange. I found it difficult to believe that somebody who apparently had no inkling of our people had such a wonderful grasp on our language."

"Yes." Taasha agreed. "And I found it strange that you never questioned that fact."

"I chose to overlook it."

"I see. But I was under the impression that you trusted me."

"I did. But I did not trust you because I _believed_ in you. I trusted you because I had no other choice." Keeah paused. "_Belief_ came much later."

Taasha grinned. "I started this journey with a sort of similar mindset when I joined your pack. Like you said, _belief _came much later. That you are so honest helps a lot."

Keeah laughed. "I am not honest Taasha. I am honest with _you,_ because you are ... _pack_."

Taasha felt a strange warmth coil around his heart. "Thank you." His voice was somber. "It has been quite a while since I belonged anywhere."

Keeah's eyebrow rose slightly, her eyes rested for a while on his face and Taasha had a sensation that those veiled eyes looked right into his soul but thankfully she did not pursue the issue. He was not sure whether he was ready to answer her questions yet. Instead she returned to observing that invisible speck in the White Plains.

"Taasha, do you remember the picture of the mirror of Bastet you showed me when we first met." She said at last. "Do you still have it?"

"Yes. I had it in the pouch of my waistband." Taasha's voice was slightly curious. "Thankfully it was not washed off board."

"Could you show it to me once more?"

"Certainly." Taasha got up and went to the worn leather pouch that resided at one corner of the table. From its belly he drew the yellow parchment and presenting it to Keeah.

For a while Keeah studied the picture. "Could you repeat the legend concerning this mirror one more time?"

Taasha stared. "What's the point? Its only a fairytale."

"Myths often have a basis in reality. I am sure this legend is just an exaggerated version of the truth. We just have to skim the cream from the milk."

"If you insist." Taasha sighed. "A long time ago, when Time was young and the Gods but mere children, a great and terrible Evil besieged creation. There was a terrible fight; a war so terrible that the Heaven and Earth wept tears of blood and in the end the forces of Good triumphed over the forces of Evil. Goddess Bastet lend her strength to the forces of Good in this battle and it was her timely help that turned the tide of the battle in favor of the Gods. After the war was over the Gods wanted to thank her, so they presented her with this mirror. Goddess Bastet gave this mirror to the High Priest of the temple of Bastet before she ascended to join with the Gods above."

"That's it."

"Well, that's the summarized version of it."

"I see."

"I don't see why you are bothering with this silly child's tale. It is not even remotely true. Bastet was no Goddess. She was a mortal, like you and me."

"Taasha, your anger is clouding your judgment. Think. What were you told about Tur?"

"A wondrous underground city, throbbing with life and vitality, hidden like a shy maiden under the thick veil of a cold desert. Its architecture was the most beautiful in the Eastern lands and the magical crystals of Ta-Meri lighted its streets. Next to Fa Sang, it was the most renowned seat of learning in the Eastern Lands. It was a thriving port, a gateway to the Eastern lands for the ships that came from across the Great Beyond. In short, it was the heart of Bast."

"The _heart_ of Bast." Keeah repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Positively. But, there is no mention of any queen called Bastet ruling Tur."

"Possibly Taasha, but you told me that you studied _only_ those parchments that the Priests _allowed _you to access and you already know that they denied you vital information."

"That ... is true."

"You know, people often call Ryuu-no-Kokoro the heart to Kutou."

"I beg your pardon."

"Kutou is my land and Ryuu-no-Kokoro is its capital."

Taasha was silent for a while, taking his time to digest what Keeah had said. But before he could speak Keeah spoke again.

"Looks like I have given you a lot to think about." She chuckled. "Well, I will leave you at that then." She got up with a small groan. "I am going to go and visit Suraco now."

"I will accompany you."

"That is not necessary Taasha." Keeah smiled. "Record your observations well Taasha. Later, we'll see whether our _speculations_ concur."

OoOoOoO

The small hut looked almost lost amongst the tall stately mountains, a tiny insignificant speck of black on the pristine white background. The wood was rotten, groaning and protesting every time the cold wind moved through the numerous cracks in the once solid wall and through the empty sockets that at one time had been the windows of the house. A single figure waited in the deserted house, staring out of the window, dark eyes searching the landscape. One small foot could be seen from under the folds of the flowing navy blue cloak, tapping impatiently on the dirty floor.

The house protested once more and the figure stiffened a little before whirling around.

"Mioko."

Mioko knelt in front of the figure, black cloak pooling around her body. "My lady Saori."

Saori lowered her hood, her face was a dignified indifferent mask, but her wavering eyes betrayed her anxiety. "Get up Mioko, such formality is unnecessary." Her voice was calm. "What news do you have?"

"I found them." Mioko got up. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"They went to Nobu."

"Nobu? In Hokkan?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Good grief. What did they want in such a place?"

Mioko stared at Saori. "Did not my Lady Keeah tell you anything?"

"She never does."

"How true."

"So what news do you have?"

"Do you know that the Suzaku no Miko has arrived My Lady?"

"Stale news Mioko."

"Possibly. But this is bad news for Kutou. It would mean that now Konon has the Miko, the seishi and the power to summon their God. It tips the scales of this war heavily in their favor."

"I know that Mioko."

"I am sure you do my Lady." Mioko paused. "There is only one way to balance the odds."

"Is there?"

"Yes. We have to find the Seiryuu no Miko."

Saori stiffened. The conversation she had with Keeah days ago in the mountain keep replayed in her mind.

"_Perhaps you have heard that each of the four countries has a celestial guardian." Keeah began slowly._

_Saori stiffened. " Keeah. Seiryuu is a myth. Why do you believe in a myth?"_

"_Believe me grandma" Keeah gave a harsh chuckle. "Seiryuu is no myth. During the first war he was imprisoned by the Suzaku no miko. I..." She paused a while a slow smirk curling up her lips. "I am going to free Seiryuu."_

_Saori shivered. "What madness is this Keeah?"_

"_Madness." Keeah's eyes had a glacial look in them. "I think not grandma. Seiryuu exists. I feel his presence." She laid a hand on her heart. "Here." She put her hands over Saori's. "Grandma, I will succeed. Never fear."_

_Saori was silent for a long time. Then she raised her head to smile at Keeah. "Do what you must child." She rose and pressed a small kiss on her forehead. "I know you have not confided the entire truth in me. But it doesn't matte. I have faith in you. You will succeed."_

"_I intend to." Keeah's voice held a cool confidence._

She drew a deep breath, her face paled a little. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She did say..."

Mioko looked up curiously. "Say what?"

"That she wanted to release Seiryuu."

Mioko was silent for a while. When she spoke her voice shook a little. "That would be the logical step."

"Logical?"

"Yes. One must assume that one of the reasons that Kutou does not have any star warriors is because Seiryuu was sealed during the First War by the Suzaku no Miko. So, the only option was to release Seiryuu."

"I see. The path most logical..."

"And most dangerous."

"And most dangerous. Is that what took them to Nobu?"

"Yes. It also took another to Nobu."

"_Another_?"

"The Prince of Konon."

"Hotohori?"

"And his merry men."

"I see. But isn't that logical as well. They would have wanted to stop Keeah."

"Naturally." Mioko paused. "A few days ago an enormous ripple of power washed over the lands, having a focus somewhere in Hokkan."

"Yes, I have felt it too."

"I knew that Lady Keeah was headed for Nobu. I drew the conclusion that the scroll in which Seiryuu was sealed must be hidden somewhere in the vicinity of Nobu. That sudden flux of power made me wonder..."

"Are you trying to say that Keeah might have succeeded in releasing Seiryuu?"

"If there is a sorceress powerful enough to undo that spell at this time, then its Keeah." Mioko said quietly. "You know that."

Saori sighed, staring out of the window. "I know, still ... Besides will it be _that_ simple to undo a miko's wish."

"Yes, I was skeptical about that too. Then I realized something. In all the legends the miko wished that Seiryuu be sealed, she did not wish that Seiryuu be sealed _forever._ So..."

"If one has the key..."

"One can undo the lock." Miko chuckled. Then her face became serious again. "So when I felt that spike of power I had to ascertain what it was? When I arrived in Nobu I heard that a ship had drifted ashore. It had sailed from Nobu three years back and was assumed to be lost at sea. Now, it had returned mysteriously but without any crew on board."

"Interesting."

"I know. However, that was not what interested me. It was the faint trace of magic that surrounded it."

"Magic?"

"Yes, of course from the distance where I was standing I couldn't be too sure. It was very faint, as if a minimal amount of ki has been utilized to perform that spell." Mioko moved to stand by the window. "But I needed to move closer to be sure. Fortunately, I knew a very influential person in Nobu. Izuke."

"And he is?"

"A very renowned shadow assassin, the Prince of Nobu." There was a cynical smile on her lips. "A rather ambitious rogue. Apparently, he was the one who gave Lord Hotohori the ship he needed to travel to island called Fa Sang."

"An ambitious rogue indeed. He wants a playground much larger than Nobu I think." Saori frowned. "Fa Sang. Where have I heard that name? Ah, I remember now. It is the island of time, is it not? Could it be there where the scroll was hidden?"

"We cannot be quite sure my Lady, but since Lord Hotohori journeyed there, one can assume that _that_ was Lady Keeah's destination as well."

Saori sighed once more, her face looking a lot careworn. "I hope she is all right Mioko."

Mioko looked at her and though her voice was calm, her eyes betrayed her anxiety. "Have faith my Lady."

"That's what she says. Have faith. I try Mioko, I really do, but..." Saori shook her head, almost as if to gain control over herself. When she looked up she was the dignified old queen once more. "Enough of that now. Tell me what else you found."

"A lot, my lady, yet nothing."

"Do not speak in riddles Mioko. Elucidate."

"I was able to persuade Izuke that working with me would be in his best interests and we decided to investigate the ship together." Mioko paused as if trying to find the right words to continue her narration. "Perhaps it will be best if I show you."

From the folds of her cloak she pulled out a rather used and worn black ribbon. A few red hairs still clung to it. She deposited the hair band in Saori's open palm. Saori's finger closed over it. Her lips trembled a little.

"Sotisku." She took a deep breath. "I gave this to him because I thought that his hair was getting too wild." She looked at Mioko. "Was he on the ship?"

"Possibly." Mioko frowned. _' How do I tell her about the empty medicine bottles and traces of blood? How do I tell her how I found the linen cut up into long strips, almost as if it would be used to wrap up something? I do not want to worry her more than she already is.'_

"Are they wounded Mioko?"

Mioko looked up a little startled. "Possibly." Her voice was smooth.

Saori laughed. "Are you trying to spare this old woman anxiety by withholding information from her?"

"No, no, my Lady."

"You said it was a weak teleportation spell. That means they were wounded, else Keeah would have teleported them all the way to the Forbidden City." Saori's voice was somber. "I am sure there are still somewhere in Hokkan trying to recuperate from their wounds."

"I think so too my Lady."

"I am sure that your friend Izuke has also come to the same conclusion. You will have to find them before he does. There are still many who would pay through their nose to see Keeah dead."

"I will try my Lady and Izuke is not my friend."

"No need to be offended Mioko." Saori chuckled. "But you need to leave immediately. I will not keep you waiting any more."

"Very well my Lady." Mioko bowed before turning to go.

"Goodbye and good luck Mioko."

Mioko stepped outside. _'You were right my Lady. I did withhold information from you. The faint aura of the teleportation spell I sensed did not bear Lady Keeah's signature. I wonder what that means. Still, my Lady Saori is right. I have to find them before Izuke does.' _

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lee stepped outside into the courtyard hugging the rather serviceable woolen cloak closer around herself. It was a great morning, bright and cheerful. There was a chilly twang in the air muted somewhat by the warmth of the sun. Lee smiled stretching herself happily.

_' Why don't we stay out here and soak up the sun for a while?' _

For once Lee agreed with her inner voice. She did feel like lazing around in the sun for a while. Apparently, somebody else had a similar idea. Her lips curved into a smile as her eyes alighted on a familiar figure.

"Faraco." She moved to stand beside him. "Can I sit here?"

Faraco looked up a little startled, for a spilt instant his eyes were unfocussed, then his face broke into a smile. "Lee." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You startled me."

_'You **startled**__him?' _The voice in her head scoffed. _'That's new. He was so deep in thought that he did not even sense us. Hmm. I wonder what has got him so worried? Now, repeat you question.' _

"Sorry." Lee smiled. "Can I sit here?"

"What a stupid question Lee." Faraco patted the empty spot beside him. "Come, take a seat."

Lee sat down. This was one of the few stone benches in the courtyard, which were still intact, well almost intact. The ornate backrest had fallen off but otherwise it was till in considerable good shape. Faraco had relapsed into silence; golden head bend a little in deep thought. Lee sighed, leaning back a little, enjoying his presence in companionable silence.

Her stormy blue eyes surveyed the courtyard situated right in the heart of the run down mansion they were housed in. This house had seen better times. She could almost see children play around the dry fountain, which stood in the middle of the courtyard, their giggles mixing with the soft gurgling of the waters that trickled in the fountain.

_'Shut up!' _Her inner voice interrupted. _' I could do without **that** image. Remember what happened the last time you thought children playing around the fountain was cute.'_

Lee shuddered a little. "_Oh yeah. I had almost forgotten about that."_

_' Figures.'_

Lee sighed, slumping a little, returning to observing the courtyard once more.

_' I know silence is golden. But this is getting a tad irritating. And how can Faraco ignore a sexy young lady sitting right next to him?' _

Lee frowned. "_He is worried about something."_

_' Then ask him what he is worried about. Just because Faraco ignores us doesn't mean we have to ignore a nice sexy man right beside us.' _

Lee's cheeks flamed. "_Pervert."_

_'Hypocrite.'_

Lee put up a hand to cool her hot cheeks, taking a while to compose herself. "Faraco." She touched his arm. "Is anything worrying you?"

Faraco looked at her. "Other than my wounds you mean?"

_'Smart ass.'_

"Yes. Go on Faraco." Lee's voice was gently persuasive. "You can tell _me_."

Faraco stared into space for a while. "I am worried about a lot of things." He said at last.

"Menesku?"

"Yeah, him."

"You shouldn't be. I went to check on him this morning. He looks much better. Lao Shin tells me that he is responding very well to his treatment."

"I know. I talked with Lao Shin myself."

"Then..."

"I..." Faraco frowned. "I do not like this _alliance_ we have forged with Kutou."

_' Well news flash Faraco, neither us nor they like the fact that they have to be project partners with their enemy. But that was the only way we could have gotten off that accursed island alive.' _

"Faraco, at that time..."

"I _know_ Lee." Faraco frowned. "I know. At that time this was the only choice we had and I support the decision we took. Its just that ... Sotisku is a pretty decent guy you know."

_' That is seriously a matter of opinion.' _

"He has a pretty sour tongue when he is angry..."

_' The understatement of the century.'_

"But he has a good heart. The only thing is that he does not trust me, or I him."

_' Where are you going with this Faraco?'_

"It was so simple before. The people of Kutou were just nameless, faceless villains who I had to kill if I had to protect my country." Faraco turned at Lee. "If I had to protect _you._" There was a sudden intensity in his voice as his fingers closed around her upper arm. "My world was all black and white. Now I know my enemy, they are not nameless or faceless anymore and they give the same justification as me to continue this war. My world is turning gray Lee, I cannot understand it."

"Faraco." Lee's voice was consoling, as she touched his cheek with her palm. "Maybe after this, there will be no need for war." She smiled. "You worry too much."

"You are right Lee." Faraco's smile did not reach his eyes. "I worry too much."

"I am not naive Faraco." Lee began slowly.

_'Hah! That is the joke of the century.' _Her inner voice sounded more sarcastic than usual.

Lee decided to ignore it. "I am not pretending to understand the suffering and pain caused by this war because I can't." She paused. "But it is not the answer. This shows that we can manage to co-exist with them without killing each other. This is a worth a try you know."

"Lee, it isn't so simple."

"I never said it was. But we've got to try." Lee snapped. "Somebody has to swallow their ego and make a push for peace. It might as well be us."

_'Woh, you surprised me there!' _

"_I know." _Lee agreed with her inner voice. "_ **I **surprised **myself **there."_

"You are right Lee." Faraco was looking at her with a strange expression in his eyes, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. "You are so right." His voice held a tinge of wonder.

"I am, am I not?" A tinge of pink dusted her cheeks. "Am I not the miko who is going to change your world?"

"I don't know about the rest of the world." Faraco's voice had a strange husky feel to it. Vaguely she was aware that one of his arms had snaked around her waist. "But you have changed **_my_** world."

"Faraco." She found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his melting brown orbs, feeling a tide of pink creep up her cheeks.

_' Good grief girl what is wrong with you. Get a grip on yourself.'_

"Lee." On his lips her name sounded like a prayer, soft and fleeting.

"_Fa ...Faraco." _Lee was beginning to feel like a deer caught in the headlights. "_Why is he looking at me like that?"_

_'Isn't it obvious? I think he wants to kiss you. You must put an end to this nonsense, unless of course, you want to kiss him... Do you?'_

For some reason Lee felt her heart swell with an unknown emotion. Almost of her own accord she leaned into his embrace, her decision taking her by surprise.

"_Yes, I do!"_

Moving forward she closed the distance between them.

They separated a while later, panting a little. Faraco's still held her lightly, almost as if he was reluctant to let her go. Lee could feel his eyes on her face, her cheeks flaming scarlet. All of a sudden she felt shy and awkward in his presence, the easy camedarie that had existed between them melting away to be replaced by a strange but not entirely unwelcome sensation.

Lee bit her lips, trying to sort out this sudden rush of feelings that clouded her mind. "_I ... I think that there is something between me and Faraco."_

_'There had better be.' _Lee wondered how her inner voice could remain so composed. _'One doesn't kiss people just like that you know.' _

"_I..."_

_'You can sort out your confusion later. Now snap out of it. I believe we have company.' _

Lee felt Faraco stiffen a little. She followed his gaze, freezing.

"_Hotohori!"_

They separated instantly, Lee flushing a vivid scarlet and Faraco turning as white as a sheet. However, he was the first to recover.

"Good morning my Lord." There was a hint of defiance in his voice.

Hotohori inclined his head, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Good Morning Faraco." He sounded perfectly affable. "My Lady Lee." There was nothing in his voice or denamour to show that he was even remotely affected by what he had witnessed. "Isn't this a _glorious _morning?"

For some reason Hotohori's behavior seemed to mortify Lee more. "Ye ... Yes. It is." Her voice reflected the jumbled mess she was inside.

Hotohori limped forward and Lee wondered how he could manage to look so dignified even when he was bandaged up like a mummy.

"So, Faraco, how are you?" He grinned. "Lady Lee tells me that you fought very bravely. If I were not so sadly indisposed I would have come to visit you earlier."

Faraco moved in his seat a little, visibly uncomfortable. "I feel much better my Lord."

"Good."

For some reason Lee began to feel suffocated. It was like something cold was coiling itself around her heart draining away all the warmth she had experienced earlier on. That combined with the sudden nauseous feeling in her stomach made her feel distinctly uncomfortable.

_'I don't know why you are feeling guilty. I mean, look at Hotohori, he does not give a shit that he saw you kissing Faraco.' _

For some strange reason that brought little comfort to Lee. "_Shut up." _Lee snapped inwardly. "_I can kiss whoever I like. I don't see why Hotohori should complain."_

At this point Hotohori interrupted her inner dialogue. "And you Lady Lee. I hope that the injury in your leg has healed."

Lee glared at him, feeling a little infuriated. "I am fine Hotohori." Her voice sounded a little curt. "_For God's sake Hotohori, drop it."_

_' And why the hell are you being so rude with him? He is just trying to be nice.'_

"_That's the whole point, I don't understand it..."_

_'Wait a minute.' _Her inner voice snapped. _' Hotohori walked in on an obviously intimate moment. He is just being polite by not mentioning it. And why should he be upset if you kissed Faraco. But more than that, why are **you** upset that he is not upset? Hmm?'_

Lee froze. "_I ... I am not upset." _She snuck a shy look at Hotohori who was making a rather polite but inconsequential conversation with Faraco. "_Its just that..."_

Almost as if Hotohori felt her gaze on him, his eyes swerved in her direction. Lee felt another tide of scarlet rush up her cheeks.

"Before I forget Lady Lee." He smiled at her. "Chulivey has asked me to inform you that if you wish to take a bath you should make a beeline for the bath-house. I believe that she has put everything in readiness for you."

This was the opening she needed. She needed to be alone for a while and couldn't figure out how to do it.

"That's great." Even to her own ears she sounded a little overeager. "I will go now." She got up. "Later guys." She gave them a merry wave, before turning and fleeing to the silent sanctuary of the bathhouse with as much grace as she could muster.

_'Sheesh, when did our life become such a soap opera?'_

OoO

Faraco watched Lee's cloak of dark blue wool disappear through the columns, the spirit of elation in his heart fast replaced by a strange unwelcome sensation. It occurred to him that he missed the warmth of Lee's presence more than he thought. He glanced in Hotohori's direction. Like him, his eyes were trained on Lee's receding figure, a steel edged smile on his firm lips. Faraco felt the temperature around him drop a notch.

_'For a morning that started so wonderfully, this day has definitely taken a turn for the worse.' _He pursed his mouth, a martial light springing into his eyes. _'Oh who am I kidding? This day is great and I don't want to change one freaking moment of it.' _

"Faraco." Hotohori's voice broke him out of his reverie. "I cannot thank you enough for saving Lady Lee."

Faraco flinched. _'Damn. He is using his formal voice.' _A shadow of a smile touched his lips. "That is not necessary my Lord. It is my duty."

"_Duty_, Faraco?" Hotohori chuckled taking a seat beside him. "Are you sure that, _that _is what it was?"

Faraco was silent for a while, hating the unwavering scrutiny of Hotohori's dark eyes. "You _know_ that I do not need a reason to protect Lee."

"Naturally, Faraco."

Faraco wondered how Hotohori could sound so calm, so composed. It was getting on his nerves.

"Naturally, my Lord." Try as he might he could not keep the heated defiance out of his voice, raising his face to meet Hotohori's dark orbs. "I love her!"

"I know Faraco." A small lazy smile curved on Hotohori's lips. "No need to be so dramatic."

Faraco felt his cheeks heat up. "I am not being dramatic." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I know that you love Lee..."

"Hmm. I always thought you did."

"But I love her too. I love her very much, with all my heart..."

"Faraco, don't bore me. Get to the point."

"Well the point is, if Lee has chosen me then..."

"_Chosen_ **_you_** Faraco?" Hotohori's voice was lightly contemptuous. "Aren't you being a bit _too _overconfident?"

Faraco bristled. "My lord, I have reason to believe..."

"It was just a kiss Faraco."

"It wasn't _just _a kiss." Faraco frowned. _'And you are suffering from a severe case of sour grapes.'_

"A kiss is only a kiss unless you can persuade the girl that you are her one and only. Have you succeeded in doing _that_ Faraco?"

_'How the hell would I know? You decided to butt in before I could say anything.' _

"I didn't hear Lee declare her undying love for you either." Hotohori yawned.

_'I know. But you needn't rub it in my face anyway. We will get there eventually.' _

"In fact, she looked very confused. Even a idiot would know that her heart is still undecided. Don't be a fool and imagine that you have triumphed because you have won one battle." The steel edge had returned to his voice. "The war is still on."

_'He has finally dropped that oh so polite tone. This I can deal with. I think.' _

"War?" Faraco repeated thoughtfully.

"That's the only thing love can be equated with."

"And if Lee chooses me..."

"Then I will step back. I am sure that we both want to see her happy."

"Very well." Faraco took a deep breath. "May the best man win."

Hotohori got up, placing a reassuring arm on Faraco's shoulders. "Don't worry Faraco. I intend to."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I am not really sure where I should start because I never recorded my experiences. I am just not very much inclined towards literature, or may be I am just plain lazy. But the happenings of the last few days have ranged from terrifying to bizarre. Terrifying was Fa Sang and bizarre was allying ourselves with Konon to get off that God forsaken island. We are still stuck with them, so I guess the shock has lessened somewhat. But enough of that now._

_Where should I start. In the very beginning perhaps when I suggested that maybe we should go to the cursed forest in order to determine what happened to our guardian deity. What was I thinking? I should have known that worse things were in store for us when that evil serpent tried to kill me. I will not even mention anything about that weird creepy hooded man who just kept popping out of nowhere. _

_Oh well, did I mention that evil old hag ... I mean the great and benevolent Taiskun told us where Seiryuu was hidden. How nice of her. She completely forgot to mention the perks associated with it. Well, first we nearly got sliced into sushi by a psychotic cat thing, then we were attacked by great sea monsters and then ... Oh yeah, we had a blast. _

_Then we reached Fa Sang. We could have taken the front door but no, we had to take the scenic route. It took us right past creepy pools and endless mazes and evil undead creatures. The lich was an added bonus. He thought that we would like to take separate tours of his wondrous island where we would no doubt meet with many of his merry men. _

_I landed in one of the islands, which surrounded the main island of Fa Sang. I was not alone. Apparently two of the Suzaku seishi were marooned there as well. The female I already knew, it was Chulivey. The other must have joined them in Nobu. He introduced himself, rather colorfully I must add, as Liang. I was fortunate on two counts. First of all, they had managed to dispatch one of the Lich's merry men, so I did was fortunate not to have been introduced to this Butcher. And secondly, they were so badly beat up they had not in them the strength to beat me up. Besides, they were worried sick about their own comrades and so was I. So, we forged an alliance.. And here I was thinking that I had no inclination towards politics._

_Fa Sang is very impartial. By what I could understand, they had it in for both of us. And here I was worried about Menesku. Never mind that. The modus operandi of Fa Sang was very clear. Divide and conquer. The only way we could be of any use to the others is if we could get across and frankly I did not know how to achieve that. We were still pretty much divided on that when we felt that scenery around us melt away, much like Suraco's illusions. Then I realized that the Lich must have enveloped the entire damn island in one gigantic illusion. That's makes me remember what Suraco told me once:_

_**This life is one gigantic illusion,**_

_**A little reality and a lot of confusion.**_

_I suppose there is a poetic soul buried deep, deep inside Suraco. Or maybe he just quoted it. Lets not get off topic here. Taasha joined us. I must say that having his tall form beside me gave me much confidence. It seemed that he too had forged an alliance, with the Suzaku no Miko. Apparently, she and Tankana's brother Faraco had gotten separated from the rest of their group. Faraco was pretty badly wounded. I patched him up. We needed a ship to carry us off the island. Fortunately, Taasha managed to locate a pretty serviceable ship. He said it was fast. That was what really mattered._

_The weather suddenly started to behave erratically. Dark thunderclouds gathered over, lightning flashed and thunder echoed across the sky like distant drumbeats. There was a burning sensation in the body and my limbs felt oddly heavy. There was unknown suffocating feeling of elation in my heart. I instinctively knew what it was. Princess had succeeded._

_Seiryuu had been released!_

_We had succeeded in doing what we wanted but strangely that seemed of little consequence now. I now know that combined cocktail of elation and anxiety could be very nauseous. I was also sensing an unknown ki from the mainland, an enormous battle aura for quite some time and frankly it was giving me palpitations. Chulivey and Liang departed soon after to get the others while I, the miko and Taasha stayed back. We had to ready the ship for departure. I hoped they would return in one piece but more than that I hoped that they would get the others to agree to this ... alliance we had forged._

_Obviously, I had hoped for too much. After what seemed like an eternity they returned. Actually, Chulivey transported them here. By some quirk of fate, the others had met and decided to work together. Yes, we are fates favorite playthings. Apparently some guy called Shizimi had tried to kill them and when I looked at Suraco and Menesku's battered forms, I knew that he had nearly succeeded. Princess and Lord Hotohori were very injured too but I knew that with proper care, they would soon recover. However, there was little time for that. We had to set sail immediately._

_The next few days were a blur and I must admit that I was in a very unpleasant mood. I took it out on the others, which I know was not the right thing to do. I am sorry. But they needn't know that. Or maybe I will apologize ... sometime in the **distant** future. But enough of that now. Lets move on._

_Most of the medicine had been washed overboard and the ones I carried in my sachet were very inadequate. Fortunately, I always keep a stash of medicinal herbs with me. There were some dried herbs in the ships stores as well which could be of some use. I thought that I had a pretty decent arsenal at my disposal. Oh how the Gods must have laughed at my arrogance. When I started on my patients I knew that I had most definitely bitten off more than I could chew._

_Faraco, I had already patched up. He had lost a lot of blood, which accounted for his present state. He was responding very well to treatment. He would recover. _

_Princess, Lord Hotohori, Menesku and Suraco were the four who had fought this Shizimi. When I examined their wounds I realized that it was Menesku and Suraco who had born the burnt of that battle. Both of them had lost a tremendous amount of blood and their entire body was covered with angry red cuts. I have seen plenty of sword wounds but I have never seen any that were dealt with so much finesse. It was the work of an artist. Small, deep, precise. I thought that it was a miracle that he missed the internal organs. _

_As time progressed another realization dawned of me. It was no miracle that they were still alive. I knew Menesku was fast. Perhaps he used his speed to doge Shizimi's attacks. He might not have been entirely successful but he may have managed to protect his internal organs somewhat. I must ask Menesku about this when he wakes up. I also realized that if Shizimi had entered the battle with the intention to kill, they would be dead. Either he was playing with them as a cat plays with a mouse or he had never wanted to kill them in the first place. Now **that** is sort of hard to believe. Still, I could not help but notice that the wounds he had inflicted, though numerous and deep were not exactly mortal, not even the wound on Menesku's abdomen. It would cause a lot of pain and blood loss, but not death. So, if they died, it would be due to blood loss and lack of medical attention. They could survive if they could manage to retreat somehow. But it seemed that Shizimi had made retreat impossible._

_I was wrong. Maybe Shizimi** did** want to kill them ... us._

_But why?_

_Imagine my frustration. I knew that Menesku and Suraco needed special medical attention. Something that I was unable to provided. Never before did my lack of knowledge become so glaringly evident to me. I knew that I was only delaying the inevitable. That was when the name Lao Shin occurred to me. My master once told me that in all the lands there is only one man whose skill surpassed even the legendary Suzaku seishi Mitsukake and that was Lao Shin. When I presented this proposal in front of Princess and Lord Hotohori, they readily agreed. And that, is how we are here. _

_Lao Shin's fame as a great healer is indeed well deserved. Every part of his fabled skill is true, as are the stories of his eccentricities. He does indeed disappear when the first rays of the sun touch the Earth and returns only when the sun has sunk well below the horizon. The miko believes that he is a vampire. I told her that there is no such thing. I don't think she is convinced. _

_I think that he goes to the city to collect food. In these last few days I have never seen anybody come out here but the larder is always well stocked. And Taasha somehow manages to procure fish and fresh meat everyday. I must say that we are considerably well fed. _

_Anyway, lets not deviate from the point. As I already said Lao Shin has **stuff** inside. But one thing struck me as strange. When he examined Menesku's wounds, there was this strange gleam in his eyes. He said._

"_**Ah. After so many years ..."**_

_Something tells me that swallowed half of what he had wanted so say but he went about treating Menesku's wounds almost as if he was used to treating these sort of injuries. But then again it might have been my overactive imagination reinforced by all that lack of sleep. _

_Anyway ..._

_Suraco is tossing in his sleep again. He is a little feverish lately. Lao Shin tells me that it is natural and an indication that he is recovering. Hmm. I must trust him. I am ending this entry here. I'll return presently. Oh I almost forgot. I must sign my name._

_Sotisku._

OoO

With a small sigh Sotisku put down the brush. The ink was still to dry, gleaming a little in the morning light. Pushing the chair back he got up moving towards the bed, worried blue eyes looking down on the occupant of the bed.

_'Suraco.'_

Suraco was tossing and turning, chafed mouth parting in incoherent words. His sweat streaked golden hair stuck to his forehead and one pale, bandaged arm clutched at the blankets almost as if it was his last hope. He struggled with the sheets that covered him, cords standing out in his neck in a silent scream, desperate to escape the entity that was dragging him down into the depths of nightmares.

"Suraco." Sotisku put a slight pressure on his arm, his voice cajoling. "Calm down." He put a hand on his feverish forehead. "Calm down Suraco. You are safe here." He shook Suraco a little. "Wake up Suraco, its only a dream."

It was almost as if his voice struck a cord inside Suraco's subconscious. He stopped writhing, one bony hand grasping Sotisku's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Suraco's eye fluttered open, for a while the bleary green eye stared blankly at the ceiling before turning towards Sotisku. The briefest flash of recognition flashed in their depths.

"Sotisku." His voice sounded faraway.

Sotisku patted his hand, smiling a little. "Hey. What got you so worked up?"

He closed his eye almost as if trying to force away the last traces of the nightmare from his eyelids. His dried lips parted once more.

"Ryutoshiki ..."

"Ryutoshiki?" Sotisku frowned. "There is no one here Suraco. It's only a bad dream. Go to sleep."

"Bad dream ..." Suraco repeated, assured. His face broke into the shadow of a smile, the grip of his long fingers around Sotisku's fingers lessened. "I think ... I will sleep..."

"Yeah, you do that." Sotisku grinned, watching Suraco's eye close. "I will be right here."

When Sotisku was sure that Suraco was asleep he gently detached his hand from Suraco's grip. With a small sigh he straightened the blankets before coming to stand by the window.

"Ryutoshiki." He repeated. "Hell Raiser. Now that is an interesting name."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	51. Chapter 40

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Chapter 39:

Hotohori walked down the silent hallway, mouth pursed into a thin angry line. Golden sunlight flooded the passageway through the long narrow windows, which bordered it on either side. The northern wind flirted through the halls, laying a carelessly caressing icy finger on his heated cheeks. Hotohori paused, absentmindedly staring out of the window. His nostrils flared and the White Plains seemed to turn red in front of his eyes.

_'Damn it.'_ He growled, his fingers curling into a fist.

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. It did not help at all. Neither the ache in his heart decide to subside, nor did the overwhelming desire to beat the living daylights out of somebody... anybody. Strangely, that _anybody_ had golden hair and melting brown eyes.

Hotohori massaged his forehead, trying to force _that_ idea out of his head. Faraco was a Suzaku seishi, his fellow warrior, comrade in arms and a host of other things, which made him pretty much immune to Hotohori's more violent tendencies. Besides, there was no point in beating up somebody just because they happened to like the _one_ girl _he_ adored.

Strangely, _that_ logic brought him little comfort. Actually, it brought him none.

'_Maybe, I need to meditate.' _Hotohori frowned. _'That should give me some perspective.' _

"Good Morning my Lord."

Hotohori let out an almost audible groan. _'Suzaku, please, let it be anybody but** her**!'_

Hotohori turned around, plastering a huge fake smile on his face. "Good Morning my Lady Keeah." He would have executed a prim bow if he did not feel so sore. So, he settled for a slight inclination of his head.

Keeah's lips curved up into a small smile. "I think this is going to be a great day." The gleam in the depths of those fathomless eyes made him distinctly uncomfortable. "Don't you?"

Hotohori felt a stab of annoyance. _'Of course its a glorious morning. It's just that I am in no mood to tolerate anything so ... shiny in my present state of mind.' _ He favored her with another smile, which did not touch his eyes. "I do, my Lady."

Keeah chuckled; there was a sardonic gleam in her eyes. "I am sure you do."

The urge to clobber something returned with a vengeance. His eyes narrowed, it was with an effort that he kept his voice even. "So, where are you headed my Lady?"

Keeah moved to stand across him, the rays of the sun casting golden highlights on her hair. "To get some food naturally." She favored him with another of those searching looks, which he had come to loathe. "Why don't you join me?"

Hotohori gritted his teeth. "I must humbly decline your offer. I do not feel very hungry right now."

Almost as if in response to his words his stomach growled loudly to present a very embarrassing paradox.

The gleam of sardonic amusement in Keeah's eye deepened. "Your stomach would not agree with you my Lord."

There was a tinge of pink on Hotohori's cheeks. "I don't feel like eating right now." The mask of politeness was cracking. "So if you excuse me."

He turned to go; painfully aware that his limping gait was only a pale shadow of the graceful exit he wanted to deliver. A soft chuckle froze him midway.

"You know who you remind me of right now?" Keeah's voice was mocking. "You remind me of a silly boy whose candy just got stolen."

Hotohori's felt the world turn red in front of his eyes. With a snarl he whirled around. "You know _nothing _about me witch."

"No?" There was an unreadable expression in Keeah's eye, the slow smile on her lips was calculated to make him uneasy. "But Hotohori, you are _so_ transparent!"

"Transparent?" He repeated between gritted teeth, fingers closing over the staff he was using to support himself, all his anger focused on the being in front of him.

"You, Faraco and your Miko." His tormentor was in the process of examining her nails. "You three are the only source of amusement around here."

"_Amusement?_" Hotohori feverently hoped that his staff would somehow magically transform into Keeah's neck.

"The eternal triangle between the Emperor, the Miko and the seishi ... How _touching_."

With a superhuman effort Hotohori controlled himself. "I am glad that I could be of some use to you Princess." He was at his most charming, though his voice was heavily laced with sarcasm.

Keeah raised an eyebrow. "You could be of more use to me if you join me for breakfast."

"Very well." Hotohori smiled. _'Since you have foist your presence on me I'll just have to grin and bear it.' _

"I am honored."

"No, no Princess." Hotohori's lips curved into a sardonic smile, his voice taking on the husky drawl which he employed on formal occasions and when he needed to impress somebody, especially a lady. "You honor your most devoted slave with your _hallowed_ presence." There was only the barest tinge of mockery in his voice.

Keeah's eyes widened a little, fathomless depths fixed on his face. Again he felt that stirring inside him, that coiling unease in his stomach.

"My most devoted _slave_?" She moved to stand in front of him, the dark pools trapping his piercing gaze in their bottomless depths, her lips curved into that same mocking smile she had bestowed on him in Nobu. "Demon, are you so easily tamed?"

Her last words were nothing but a whisper, drowned by the passing wind, but Hotohori felt them flick like a whiplash across his back. Again he felt that stirring inside him, almost as if something was clawing up his being, desperate to answer her challenge. He was not aware that his fists had curled around Keeah's upper arm in a crushing grip.

"If I am tamed witch, it shall not be by you."

The enigmatic gleam on Keeah's face faded, haughty indifference taking its place. "Don't flatter yourself fool." Her voice was glacial. "I would loath to waste my time on a man who makes his weakness so painfully evident."

Hotohori could not quite identify what he felt. But anger stood out in the midst of his jumbled up emotions. "Curse your riddles witch." He spat.

"Riddles? If you were not so wrapped up with your Miko you would understand exactly what I was talking about. It would seem that love has robbed you of your brain."

"Heartless witch. What do you know of love?"

"Nothing!" Keeah's voice was sharp. "Seiryuu..." She detached herself from his grip. "Hotohori." Her voice was dreadfully calm. "When we were fighting with Shizimi, you managed to nick him."

"I ... I injured Shizimi?" Hotohori blinked, anger suddenly taking a backseat.

"You didn't injure him. You just cut him ... a _little._" Keeah stared at him. "You don't remember?"

Hotohori squeezed his eye shut. "No." His voice was exparated.

"Hmm. I thought as much."

"Would you care to _explain _yourself?"

"I would have if you joined me for breakfast." Keeah shrugged. "But you need to clear your mind first. Demon, you seriously need to look beyond your Miko."

She was gone.

Hotohori stared at the retreating figure, a little flabbergasted. _'Look beyond your Miko ... _ _and what does **that** mean?' _

"My Lord."

Startled Hotohori turned around. "Chulivey." There was some heat in his greeting. _'What is this? Annoy-Hotohori-because- he -wants-to-be-left alone day?'_

"I brought you something to eat." She smiled at him, showing the laden tray she carried in her hands.

"Thank you." He put out a hand to take the bowl but Chulivey turned away from him. "But why don't we find a place to sit?"

Hotohori sighed. Obviously it was too much to desire to be left alone. "Very well." He sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

He followed Chulivey down the corridor into an open balcony, suspended over the inner courtyard. There was a small shade in the middle of the balcony, the stone benches under it still somewhat intact. Chulivey deposited the tray on one of the benches before taking her place on the other side. Hotohori followed her suit, his hatred for the so-called _glorious_ morning increasing in leaps and bounds.

Chulivey handed him a bowl and for a while they sat in companionable silence savoring the aromatic delight.

Hotohori smiled. _'This isn't so bad.' _

"My Lord, there is something you should know."

_'Well, all good things must come to an end.' _

"I ... sort of overheard your conversation with Lady Keeah."

Hotohori stiffened. "You did?"

Chulivey frowned a little, setting down the bowl. "I was just around the corner ... I didn't want to intrude." She snuck a look at him. "Sorry."

"It would be much better if you had Chulivey." Hotohori said tersely. "It would have..."

"She is right you know."

"_What?_"

"She is right." Chulivey repeated patiently. "We do not look beyond our Miko."

"Suzaku." Hotohori groaned. "I tire of riddles Chulivey. But if this has anything to do with Lee..."

"Of course it has nothing to do with Lee." Chulivey smiled. "I mean, why would Lady Keeah give a damn about who you woo."

"Exactly." Hotohori paused, eyes narrowing. "Wait, is it that evident?"

"To the observant eye, yes."

"And people find this situation _amusing_?"

Chulivey wisely chose to ignore the challenging look directed at her, choosing instead to direct her energy towards scooping a second helping into her bowl.

"What I meant is..." She said, diligently observing her handiwork. "We are obsessed with the Miko."

"I am not _obsessed_ with Lee." Hotohori retorted, stung.

"Not Lee." Chulivey snapped impatiently. "The Miko. We are obsessed with the lore of the Miko."

For a while Hotohori was silent. "That we are." He said at last. The frustrated look on his face was slowly replaced by a small smirk. "And you know what. So is she!"

_'She? Oh, I think he means Lady Keeah.'_ Chulivey's eyes narrowed. "Yes, she is. But she does not look at the Miko the same way we do. She thinks of the Miko as a weapon, a potentially dangerous one, something that will give her edge in battle." Chulivey frowned. "If she finds another weapon which she thinks is stronger than the Miko, she will not even glance twice in that direction."

Silence descended. Finally Hotohori spoke.

"You know Chulivey, Keeah is a lot of things." There was a cynical smile on his lips. "But, she is not stupid. Of course she thinks of the Miko as a weapon but she is not fool enough to be dependant upon a weapon she cannot control. After all, isn't that the same mistake Nakago made?" His eyes hardened. "She released Seiryuu for the seishis, not for the Miko."

"I..."

"Menesku said that the Black Warrior tires after he uses a powerful spell. But if he had Seiryuu's power to back him up..." Hotohori chuckled. "Skill she already commands, power she wants to back it up."

For a while Chulivey was silent as she digested Hotohori's words. "But there was no grantee that Seiryuu would bestow his power on the Black Warrior or any body she knows. It could be a civilian, somebody... anybody."

"Naturally." Hotohori leaned back. "But it was a gamble worth betting on."

"Yes ... it was."

For a while they sat in silence, absorbed in their thoughts before Chulivey stirred. With a soft sigh she put down her empty bowl on the tray, eyes fixed at a distance, an unusually grave expression on her face. It was almost as if she was trying to make up her mind about something but with little success. She pursed her lips into a thin line, forcing herself to come to a decision. Untying the small pouch that was attached to her waistband she brought out a yellowing parchment, holding it out to Hotohori.

"What's this?" Hotohori took the parchment from her hands.

Chulivey looked away. "It is the real reason why I was looking for you this morning."

Hotohori suspected that she held back something. "Indeed."

"Go on. Read it." Chulivey got up. "I ... We will talk about it later."

Picking up the soiled tray, she prepared to leave.

"What is so important about this Chulivey?"

Chulivey stopped midway, a colorless smile on her lips. "That is an answer I am searching for as well my Lord."

OoOoOoO

Sairi yawned, stretching herself languorously. Translucent green eyes surveyed the shadowed ruins. The crumbling structures stood as they had centuries, bathed in the strange twilight and silent as a graveyard.

_'Nothing new.'_

With a smooth fluid jump she alighted on the ground. The shadows around her seemed to come alive, slowly crowding around her. She lifted a hand carelessly caressing a shadowed head.

"It is getting dreadfully boring in here, is it not?"

The shadows mewled, almost as if in agreement to her. Sairi laughed.

"Ah yes, I know. You are hot for the taste of blood are you not?"

She licked her lips, looking at the path that sloped upwards leading to the surface. The cold winds of the Northern Plains would greet her, ripping at her face with their icy talons. And they would bring the scent of her prey. Sairi's eyes narrowed, her breath coming short and fast. She could almost taste the fear and the feel the warm blood that flowed sluggishly from a still beating heart.

"We should go to the surface my pets. I tire of this inactivity. My claws itch for a hunt."

"You would be better served if you obeyed Him instead."

The shadows around her bristled, teeth bared as a low threatening growl emerged from deep within their throat.

"Hime." Sairi growled, facing the source of that ice-cold voice. "I have a good mind to let my pets greet you."

A silvery laugh washed over the cavern. A figure glided out of the darkness of the ruins, letting the light shine on her pale golden hair.

"Hmm. I had thought you might." She raised a hand, the pale skin almost translucent against the deep crimson robe she wore, icy blue ki swirling around her exquisitely painted talons. "After all you were always so predictable."

Sairi hissed. "Is that so?" Her voice was mocking.

The ki swirling around Hime's palm slowly froze into a long ice whip, her fingers closing around it. She flicked it cutting through the air with a satisfactory swish.

"Definitely." Painted lips parted in a mirthless smile. "I come bearing an important missive. It would be in your best interests if you listened."

Sairi's eyes narrowed. She raised a hand; the shadows retreated melting back into the darkness of the ruins.

"Speak."

"Is it true that you had guests Sairi?"

Sairi growled.

"So, it_ is _true. You were defeated by _children_."

"I was..."

"Tricked? Distracted? The Sairi I knew would not be so easily distracted."

"But her blood was so sweet." Sairi argued. "Do you know how long I have not hunted?" She ran a pink tongue over her lips, eyes narrowing with bloodlust. "The smell of her fear made me drunk."

"Disgusting." There was a barely contained contempt in Hime's pale blue eyes. "I had not thought that you could be so easily swayed from your purpose."

Sairi stalked forward, circling Hime slowly like the predator she was. "Do you how long I have not hunted?" She paused, green eyes resting on the pale flesh of Hime's swan-like neck. "How long I have waited to hear the slow thump of a beating heart as life slowly drains out from it?" Her face was dangerously close to Hime's. "Do you know how long I have waited to smell the intoxicating scent of death once more?"

"Hmm. My heart bleeds for you."

"Does it?" Sairi sounded hopeful. She lifted her nose, sniffing delicately. "I wouldn't know. You still smell the same. Cold."

"You flatter me Sairi. However, I did not come here to make such inconsequential conversation." Hime sounded bored. "You know how He feels about failure."

Sairi's eyes narrowed, a tinge of fear in their translucent depths. "Have you come to deliver the sentence then?"

"Do not be foolish Sairi. You have served him long and faithfully. Sometimes, He is also merciful. And fortunately for you, He has decided to give you another chance."

Sairi cocked her head to a side. "Indeed?"

"There is a simple task that needs to be executed and you shall be the one to do it."

"A task." Sairi repeated slowly. "What is it?"

"Patience Sairi." Hime moved away from her. "Come."

Sairi nodded, following her through the silent city. Her shadows followed them; leaping over the roof tops, green eyes intent on their movement. They moved out of the city to stand beside the still waters of the lake. Hime stepped into the water, the green fluid lapping gently around her ankles. She held out her hands, mouth moving in a silent incantation. The waters began to swirl, rising up in a mist that slowly solidifying into a familiar shape.

"I suppose you know this is?"

With a small snarl Sairi launched herself at the watery figure, her claws slashing through its shape before landing with a soft splash in the water.

"Its her. The human female."

"The one who defeated you?"

Sairi snarled.

Hime smirked. "I'll take that as an yes."

Sairi straightened, eyes narrowing. "The female is still alive? But didn't Ryutoshiki..."

"No."

"He failed." Sairi gave a small crow of laughter. "Hah!" She looked at Hime. "Don't you find it strange that the Master never questions _his _actions?"

"Ryutoshiki is and always was..."

"Above the law." Sairi purred. "I know. He is still the way I remembered him, fire and ice. If only he knew how eager I was to be burnt."

One delicately arched eyebrow rose mockingly. "Control yourself Sairi and pay attention." Hime turned her attention to the waters once more. The swirling waters rose once more, molding themselves into the broken columns of a crumbling ruin. "I trust you know this place."

Sairi moved ahead. "It used to look different."

"I suppose it did." Hime agreed. "But then, the world has changed much. These days this place is called the Old City."

"I see."

"When you reach the surface you will find yourself in a country called Hokkan."

"A human country?" Sairi's eyes shone.

"Keep strict control on your bloodlust and your creatures in their leashes."

Sairi moved away, gracefully leaping on a broken column. "Spoil sport. Can't have one little village?" She whined. "Please?"

"No." Hime said sharply. "Under no circumstances are you to draw attention to yourself. His instructions are very specific. Your prey is in the Old City."

"Oh." Sairi leapt in front of her. "The human female?"

"There are others with her. They should not be a problem to you." The blue eyes rested on Sairi's face. "Take care that you leave no survivors."

"I won't." Sairi grinned. "Come my pets." She called to her shadows. "We are going on a hunt."

"For your sake Sairi I hope that this time you will not fail."

"I will not fail." Sairi turned to go.

"Oh Sairi." Hime lifted her hand flicking off an infinitesimal speck of dust from her robe. "There is something you should know. Rashim guards the portals of the Old City."

"Rashim?" Sairi chuckled. "Oh _he_ shall not be a problem."

She was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chulivey stopped midway, a colorless smile on her lips. "That is an answer I am searching for as well my Lord."

Hotohori's eyes narrowed. _'Another riddle?' _

He looked up. Chulivey was gone.

Frowning, Hotohori opened the parchment. _'What the hell was Chulivey being so mysterious about?' _

He was not familiar with the handwriting, the parchment was crinkled and frayed at the ends, and the brushstrokes could not be described as elegant. It conveyed the necessary information but the failed to capture the penmanship, which gave a different grace to any work. With a small sigh he began to read.

_It was just as my Lord Shinwa had predicted. _

Hotohori froze, eyes widening. _'Shinwa? But...' _

He bit his lips, forcing himself to concentrate on the parchment.

_It was as my Lord Shinwa had predicted. The sweet taste of success, which had whetted His appetite for the last five years, had spoiled Him for the bitter taste of failure. His victories over two of the most powerful nations in the world had been ridiculously easy and after the battle of Waadi-e-Dozak, very few dared oppose Him. He was like a plague, spreading like a poisonous miasma over the Western and Middle Kingdoms. Countries surrendered without a fight when He appeared at their portals, sending their strongest men and their beauteous maidens to appease him. He was like a God, the providence of Nations putty in His hands, like them He believed that He was invincible. Yet, all it took was a small peace-loving country and their hard headed Monarch to rip apart that cloak of invincibility He had wrapped around Himself and lay His mortality naked before the world. _

_Burzahom had fallen, slain by the golden dragger of treachery but the damage was already done. In their last, desperate stand the Forgers had put up a ferocious struggle, taking an apparently easy win to a battle of almost apocalyptic proportions. He had underestimated the Forgers and He paid dearly for it. Even with the Nameless One by His side, his army was near defeated. It was a hard won victory and the losses he suffered were tremendous. He had lost many of his finest warriors, many of those well-disciplined Elite who made his army so formidable. _

_There was also something else. Our sources said He had faced the Forger Queen in a duel to the death. In all possibility he had wanted to make an example of her. Lets just say that she was not quite ready to comply with his plans. That battle left him with grave injuries. When we intercepted a small contingent of soldiers carrying a supply of important and rare medicinal herbs to the camps in Burzahom we knew that the news was true. _

_He was weak. His army was only a shadow of its original strength. It would take months for the reserve troops to reach the shores of Burzahom from the Western Camps. The time to strike was now._

_Before Burzahom there had been flickers of rebellion all over the territory He had conquered. I myself was a part of the resistance. But ours was a resistance in name only. Any rebellion was crushed ruthlessly and I know only too well the consequences of opposing Him. My people will wear the scars of his wrath for all eternity. Still, we could not allow Him to take away what we held so dear to us, our freedom. Yet one could say that the defiant spirit of Burzahom instilled new hope in our hearts. We began to regroup again, hoping to reach Burzahom and fight one last time to regain that what was truly ours. _

_At that time a small faction of Northern warriors joined us, led by my Lord Shinwa. They had left the misty Northern lands to aid us in our battle. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. My Lord Rustam handed over the leadership to my Lord Shinwa and together we had decided to aid the Forgers. But I curse the Gods who did not allow us to reach there in time. I also curse that vile being who the Nameless One had sent to intercept us. Though we defeated that vile creature and his henchmen, they had succeeded in achieving what they set out to do. _

_We were irrevocably delayed. _

_One could say that the fall of Burzahom came as a blow to us as well. _

_A few days later we suffered from another blow. Tur had fallen. He now had access to the wild expanses of the Eastern Lands. _

Hotohori paused, looking up. His brow crinkled. _'Tur?' _ He frowned. _'I have heard that name somewhere.' _

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, sifting through his memory. One particular conversation he had with Sotisku a few days earlier returned to his mind.

"_No." Sotisku's answer was quiet. "Everything is not all right."_

_Hotohori paled. "Menesku..."_

"_Is getting worse." Sotisku continued bluntly, with remarkable absence of tact. "And Suraco is only marginally better. With the resources that I have at present, there is only so much I can do."_

"_You are running out of medicine?" Keeah bit her lips._

"_Princess, I am running out of medicine and time. Menesku and Suraco need that sort of attention, which cannot be provided on this ship. I do not have the resources to carry out the proper healing techniques, which they require. We need to dock somewhere, peaceful, mind you and..."_

"_We cannot return to Tur." Keeah said firmly._

"_Tur?" Hotohori questioned. "Where is that?"_

"_Long story." Keeah frowned. "We are in no position to fight Sairi again."_

"_Or anybody else." Sotisku reminded her._

"_Or anybody else." Keeah agreed. _

Hotohori frowned, turning the conversation over and over in his mind. The thousands of questions, which had been clouding his mind for the last few days, crowded his reasoning. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to clear his mind.

He had once told Menesku that he expected to find Keeah in Fa Sang. He believed that like him she was obsessed. She was obsessed with releasing Seiryuu and he was obsessed with stopping her. Yes, he had no doubt that she would reach Fa Sang. What he wondered now was how she managed to achieve this.

_'Taasha is a good sailor. But he took an awfully long time to negotiate us through the foggy expanse of the Ku Youg Sea. ' _ Hotohori leaned back. _'And he kept consulting...' _He sat up straight, eyes widening. _'That's it. He was using a map!' _

The web in his head began to clear, a soft light shone on the cow webs that crowded in his mind making their pattern clearer to him.

_'Suzaku! I have been blind!' _ He groaned audibly, buring his head in his hands. _'If it was indeed the first time Shizimi stepped out of Fa Sang, as he claimed, then ... he would not know the way back. After all, Fa Sang had been isolated from the rest of the world for centuries! And even if he did, he would be doubtful about the path he took because technically that would be the first time he was negotiating that path.' _

Hotohori rubbed the bridge of his nose, a troubled expression in his eyes, the days he had spend traveling to Fa Sang floating in front of his eyes, the little things that had missed before now glaringly apparent to him.

_'Shizimi was so precise. He maneuvered the way almost as if he could negotiate the entire path blindfolded.' _ He could a bitter taste fill his mouth. _'The signs were all there but I was too preoccupied to notice.' _

He chewed his lips. _'Shizimi must have known what Fa Sang was really like. It's clear to me now. He was placed in Nobu for the specific purpose of luring us to Nobu.' _ He felt the blood rush to his ears and a slow familiar flicker of anger in his heart when he remembered his long and futile struggle against Shizimi. _'He made me appear like a monkey with a stick; against him my skill was non-existent. He could just as easily disposed of us in Nobu. Why go through that entire farce? But more importantly why did he try to kill us? Was it for money?' _

He frowned, leaning back more confused than ever. His ears began to heat up when he remembered the slow curving mocking smile, which anointed Shizimi's lips, the unreadable eyes, the taunts ... it did not take long for the embers of his rage to burst into a raging fire. Yet one thing stood ridiculously upright in the burning fields of his mind. He could not convince himself that Shizimi was in it for the money.

_'It wasn't the money?' _He reiterated firmly.

"So 'ere's where ye are hiding?"

Startled Hotohori looked up. "Liang?"

Liang sauntered up, amber eyes gleaming with amusement. "Did I startle ya?"

"Yes, I..."

"It ain't a good sign when ye are talking to yerself, ya know."

"I was..."

Liang did a perfect imitation of his voice. "It wasn't the money!" He repeated.

Hotohori felt blood rush his cheeks. He hadn't realized that he had spoken those words out aloud. "I didn't..."

"Yeah, well, me thinks that ya need to brood less."

"I was not brooding."

"No?" The gleam in Liang's eyes deepened, before resting on the open parchment in his hand. "What are ya reading?"

Hotohori frowned, searching for the right words. _'A scroll, which Chulivey was being all mysterious about.' _

"A story." He said instead.

"Cool. Meself likes a good story."

"I haven't finished it yet. I ... got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked?" Liang grinned. "So ya _were_ brooding."

"Well I..." Hotohori paused. "Yes, I was."

"So what on yer mind?"

"Its really ... Liang, so you think that we are obsessed with the miko?"

"I ain't obsessed with no woman!" Liang looked affronted. "Them women, nothing but trouble."

"I agree." Hotohori chuckled. "Thing is, I did not mean the _Miko._ I meant the lore of the Miko."

"Of course we are." Liang shrugged. "But then, who ain't. It's like a shortcut to happiness. Every goddamn person wants a shortcut."

"Is that what you think?"

"Don't ya?"

Hotohori was silent for a while. "You know Liang, you are right." He said at last. "But it makes me feel so ... selfish."

"Did ya want to become a God?"

"_NO!_"

"Did ya become immortal or some such shit?"

"Liang..."

"Ya just wanted to wish something for peace and prosperity in Konon, didn't ya?"

"Well ... yes."

"Ye're allowed that kind of selfishness ya know." Liang paused. "Though, I kinda wonder whether it's that easy to just _wish_ for peace."

Hotohori stared at Liang. "Liang..." His voice was awed.

Liang flushed. "Whatever. All this philosophy stuff is giving meself a headache." He held out a hand. "Come 'on. What ya need is food. Me and Taasha caught some fish today and we're gonna roast it over an open spit and serve it hot. Bang up, Mount Leikaku style!"

Hotohori's lips twitched. "You are going to cook Liang?"

"Ya don't think I could?"

"No, no Liang." Hotohori held up his hand placatory manner. "I do not doubt your skill."

"Ya better not!" Liang warned. "Come on. I ain't so bad a cook."

Hotohori got up, rolling the parchment and placing it carefully inside his robes. "Lets go." He limped forward. "Did you invite the _others_ as well?"

"Its only fair meself does. I mean Taasha caught the fish after all." Liang peered at Hotohori. "Do ya mind?"

"No, no." Even to his own ears his denial sounded rather hasty.

Liang peered at Hotohori once more but he wisely chose not to press the point.

"Oh well, let's go then."

"Very well." Hotohori agreed.

OoOoOoOoO

Keeah paused outside the door, softly knocking once before pushing the door open and entering the room. She found Sotisku at his usual seat by the window pouring over various parchments. At the sound of her feet he looked up, face breaking into a smile.

"Princess."

Unbidden a smile rose to Keeah lips. "Good Morning Sotisku." Her eyes wandered to other invalid occupant of the room. "How is he?"

"See for yourself."

Keeah moved to the bed, anxious eyes surveying Suraco's prostrate form. She was glad to notice that some color had returned to his pallid countenance and his breathing wasn't as laborious as before. The purple bruises that marred his handsome face had begun to fade away and wounds appeared to be healing.

"He looks better."

"He is better." Sotisku arranged the papers strewn on the table, carefully stacking them in one corner. "But you are late today."

"I know." Keeah took a seat at the edge of Suraco's bed. "First I waylaid Hotohori who was sulking in the corridor. Then Taasha waylaid me. We are to join him for breakfast. We are having fish."

"Really?" Sotisku sounded interested. "Are you cooking?"

"No. Liang is."

"_What?_" Sotisku sounded somewhere between appalled and amazed. "Now that I think about it, I am not feeling that hungry."

"Coward." Keeah chuckled. "Do you lack the guts to try exotic new cuisines?"

Sotisku glared. "Yes!"

"Cruel." Keeah's eyes fairly shone with mirth. "Do you abandon me to cruel a fate?"

"Yes." Sotisku repeated firmly, with remarkable lack of chivalry.

"Oh come on Sotisku..."

"No!"

"Please..."

"Hell no!"

"Now don't make me sound like a whiny girl."

"Oh very well." Sotisku relented, dramatically flinging up his hands. "I am resigned to my fate." He glared at Keeah. "If I die from food poisoning, let it be on your head!"

"Don't worry Sotisku." Keeah smiled, laying a reassuring hand on his palm. "I'll protect you."

Sotisku snorted loudly.

"Now that, that's settled, let us proceed to breakfast. I am rather hungry."

"Very well." With a small sigh Sotisku got up. "But would you mind if I take a detour and check on Menesku before we head down."

"Not at all."

Sotisku nodded. Getting up he checked Suraco's pulse once more. Nodding his head in a silent approval he adjusted the covers over him. Satisfied, he straightened walking out of the room and gesturing Keeah to follow. Keeah complied bestowing a fond smile on Suraco before exiting the room. She closed the door softly behind her before turning to Sotisku.

"Whenever I come to see him, he is sleeping. When is he going to wake up? I hope there is nothing..."

"You don't have to be worried about anything Princess." Sotisku said quietly. "The medicines that Lao Shin have prescribed for Suraco and Menesku contain a large amount of sedatives. This sleep they are immersed in right now is actually helping or rather accelerating their healing process."

"Oh." Keeah frowned. "But are you sure that it is all right to use this amount of sedatives? I have heard that an overdose could..."

"That is right. An overdose could cause hallucinations ... or even death. Why I heard of a great general who once..." Sotisku paused. "But ... I have checked the patients very carefully. I found no side effects. You have nothing to worry about."

Keeah gazed at Sotisku. His tone had been business like but she found that his face had the same wooden look he had when he was disconcerted or when he was withholding something.

"Sotisku..."

"We are here." Sotisku paused outside a door pushing it open. "You were telling me that you found Hotohori sulking in the balcony. Do you know why?"

Keeah realized that Sotisku did not wish to continue with their previous conversation. With a sigh she allowed the subject to be changed.

"I can hazard a fair guess."

"Can you?" He had moved to bed residing in one corner of the room bending to examine the man who occupied it. "He came to visit Menesku today and was very pleased with the progress Menesku made."

"Was he?"

"Yes." Sotisku picked up one of Menesku's hand, feeling his pulse. "I told him that Menesku was a fighter. Its only natural that he would respond quickly to the right medicine."

"Yes, I agree having told him something similar myself. I told him that Menesku had an irritating habit of returning from the dead." Keeah chuckled limping forward. "Strangely, it did not reassure him the least."

"I can't imagine why."

Keeah grinned a little, coming to stand beside Sotisku looking down into Menesku's pale face. The smile on her lips melted away giving way to a serious somber look. With a sigh she moved away going to stand beside a window.

"You needn't worry Princess. Very soon he'll be up and breathing down our necks."

A small smile graced her lips. "I am glad."

"Good." Sotisku straightened, meticulously arranging the covers over Menesku. "Shall we resume our journey then?"

"Certainly." Keeah agreed. "Let's go." Her eyes rested on Menesku for a while. "You know something Sotisku, deep in my heart I knew they would survive this ordeal."

"You did?" Sotisku coughed.

Keeah looked into Sotisku's eyes. "If Shizimi wanted to kill us, we'd be dead."

For a while Sotisku was silent.

"You are right." He said at last.

Keeah was aware of a strange dissatisfaction in Sotisku's voice. Glancing in his direction she realized that he was wearing his wooden look, a sign that he was not ready to continue this conversation in its present line. He was not ready to discuss whatever it was that was troubling him ... yet. But before she could speak Sotisku spoke up.

"Why did he attack you?"

"That, my dear Sotisku is a question worth millions." Keeah smiled grimly, closing the door behind her. "And I think, I have a really disturbing answer to _that_ question."

"You do?"

"He attacked us for the same reason Sairi attacked us." Keeah paused frowning. "Someone told him to."

"_What!"_

"But it just doesn't add up."

"What doesn't add up?"

"When I fought Sairi, I knew that for all her strength she was a weapon, a pawn, to be manipulated in the careful hand of a general. But Shizimi ... Shizimi is too powerful a weapon to controlled by anybody."

For a while they were silent.

"It would seem that Shizimi has shaken you up a bit." Sotisku was the first to break the silence.

"Not Shizimi." Keeah countered. "Fa Sang has shaken me up ... a lot."

"I agree."

They relapsed into silence once more, their mood decidedly more somber. They walked side by side absorbed in their own thoughts before Keeah decided to pull themselves out of the pool of despondency they seemed to be sinking in.

"Don't look so depressed Sotisku. Even if Liang's cooking sucks at least the side show promises to be amusing."

"Side show?" Sotisku repeated blankly. "Oh! So _that's _why Hotohori was sulking in the hallway."

"Yes." Mischief danced in Keeah's eyes. "I saw that look once before, on the face of two sad little boys when they heard that Lady Taria had bestowed her hand on Lord Kuro."

She had the satisfaction of seeing Sotisku's cheek heat up. He bristled. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't you." Keeah's grin widened. "Why I can remember you and Suraco damning women to perdition just because..."

"That so not true. Suraco was the one who had the crush on her, not me."

"Right." Keeah chuckled. "But I don't see why you are being so embarrassed. Half the young men in the court was suffering from that malady."

Sotisku glared at her, but then his face broke into a sheepish smile. "She was very beautiful, was she not? But then, a crush is a crush. It passes."

"It does?"

"Yes. I met her this spring festival after two years and I found that I could hold a perfectly decent conversation with her without stumbling over my words like a tongue tied boy."

"Really?"

"Of course _she _was the one who was doing most of the talking. I just listened. Which was a real pain I must add and when she started talking about whether she should have boiled leeches in order to present her Lord with a son, I realized what a great escape I've had."

Keeah choked, trying to control her laughter. "Boiled leeches Sotisku?"

Sotisku's eyes danced. "I was almost tempted to tell he that unless Kuro gets his act together she will not be presenting her Lord with anything."

Keeah gave a crow of laughter. "I am sure she'll manage."

"_What!_" Sotisku eyed her scandalously.

"Court gossip Sotisku." Keeah patted his hand reassuringly. "Not meant for you innocent ears."

"I am royal doctor Princess. I am not as innocent as you think I am. I can tell you..."

"Spare me the grim details."

"If you insist." He paused. "But I think this is Hotohori's first love. Give the poor man a break and don't tease him so much."

"Sotisku you wound me." Keeah was the picture of innocence. "What made you think I would do anything like that?"

Sotisku rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay." Keeah put up her hand in a placatory gesture. "Maybe I did tease him, a little. I couldn't help it!"

"Really?"

"Yes." Keeah paused, suddenly serious. "I wanted to talk to him and I was determined to be nothing but polite. But when I saw him ..." Keeah made a helpless gesture with her hand. "The temptation was too great."

"I can understand." There was a tinge of sarcasm in Sotisku's voice. Then he sobered up as well. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"During our battle with Shizimi Hotohori cut him, the veriest pinprick... but..." Keeah frowned. "I wanted to ask him if he remembered something."

"And?"

"He doesn't."

"And that's bad?"

"I don't know." The frustration was evident in Keeah's voice.

Silence descended between them as thick as the fog on the cold Ku Youg Sea only to be ripped asunder by a loud voice calling out to the both of them.

"Yo." There was no mistaking Liang's voice. "Hurry up you two. We ain't got all day ya know."

They moved with unhurried steps to meet up with Hotohori and Liang at the other end of the corridor. Keeah could not stop the sly grin, which rose to her lips.

"Liang." Her voice was gracious and her smile blinding. "And my Lord Hotohori."

She could feel Hotohori stiffen and favor her with a jerky inclination of his head. "My Lady Keeah."

Liang had gravitated to Sotisku's side, favoring him with one of his careless smiles. "Ya know Doc, me self has a major treat in store for ya."

Sotisku rolled his eyes. "I hope its not ash."

"Ash?" Liang looked affronted. "Me self's a great cook."

"So they all say."

"Smartass. Ye'll eat yer words, ya fucking bastard."

"If your skills in cookery is as good as your mouth then words are all I'll be eating."

A gleam of reluctant admiration rose in Liang's eyes, his face broke into a wide smile. "Yer good."

Sotisku's blue eyes reflected Liang's mirth. "I try." He said humbly.

"For a fucking bastard of Kutou yer all right." Moving ahead Liang linked his arm with Sotisku propelling him down the stairs to the main hall on the ground floor.

"I am touched." Sotisku's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Keeah felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, her eyes dancing as she watched their lighthearted banter. She glanced in Hotohori's direction. Though an amused smile flitted across his lips, his eyes had an faraway look in them. It was as if even though he saw what was going on in front of him, the events did not register in his mind. It was almost as if he felt her eyes on him he turned to face her.

"Shall we my Lady?" His smile was perfunctory and his voice polite.

"Certainly." She inclined her head gracefully.

They followed in Liang and Sotisku's wake but unlike them there was little conversation between them. She did not mind the silence, very much. It helped her think. And frankly she had a lot to think about.

"How did you get to Fa Sang?" Hotohori's question was abrupt.

Keeah raised an amused eyebrow. "In a ship naturally."

"I know that." Hotohori snapped impatiently. "How did you know the way?"

"That is a stupid question Demon." Keeah's lips curved upwards into that slow smile, which she knew made him uneasy. "I had a map."

"Naturally." Hotohori's brow creased into a frown. "I just wanted to hear it from your mouth."

"And what purpose would that serve?"

Hotohori's lips pursed into a thin line, almost like he was having an epic internal struggle.

"What is the matter Demon? Spit it out." Keeah's voice held a faint command.

Hotohori glared at her. "Where did you get the map?"

"Does it matter?"

"Did you get it from a place called Tur?"

It was her turn to be startled. It was with some effort that she kept her face impassive. "Perhaps." She looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious I suppose."

She knew that he was holding something back.

"Oh." She said quietly.

He favored her with one of his piercing looks. That look could have ruffled a lesser human but it merely glanced off her armor.

"So are you going to tell me?"

Keeah's eyebrow rose in faint hauteur. "No." She smiled. "You hold on to your secrets and I hold on to mine."

She saw Hotohori's nostrils flare. "I see." He said stiffly, turning away from her.

She instinctively knew that he _knew_ where she had got the map to Fa Sang. But he couldn't clarify that doubt without betraying some newfound knowledge he had gleaned.

_'Hmm. Interesting.' _

By this time they had reached the main hall. She felt Hotohori's aura flare slightly. Following her gaze her eyes rested on the Suzaku no Miko. She was sitting by the fire talking animatedly with Chulivey.

Faraco sat beside her, chocolate orbs fixed worshipfully on her face.

Keeah smiled. Even though Lee's attention seemed to be focused on Chulivey, the slight stiffness of her form indicated that she was more than aware of Faraco. There was a slight blush that dusted her cheeks and the way she tucked one loose strand behind her ear showed that she was a little nervous.

She could feel Hotohori's ki steadily darkening even though the smile he had on his face was calculated to produce unseemly butterflies in a Lady's heart.

"He looks like a lost puppy does he not?" She addressed Hotohori in an under voice, gesturing towards Faraco.

Hotohori did not answer, though the smile on his lips looked a little strained.

"So do you my Lord?" Her voice was teasing. "Are you angry that Faraco is your Miko's favorite puppy Demon?" She chuckled. "Poor baby."

Hotohori's eyes narrowed but he ignobly chose not to rise to her bait. "I will not even answer that."

Keeah grinned. "Spoil sport."

The end of Hotohori's lips twitched. "Whatever you say."

"There ya two are." Their presence had been noted as Liang's loud voice greeted them. "Meself was beginning to think that ya got lost or something."

"We were just trying to delay the inevitable Fang Boy." Keeah smirked taking a place beside Taasha.

"Ya were?" Liang's eyes narrowed as he viciously tackled an onion impaling it on an iron stick along with pieces of the fish. "Well..."

"Calm down." Hotohori interrupted Liang's would be impassioned speech, taking a seat beside him and patting his arm reassuringly. "I trust you."

Liang looked at Hotohori suspiciously as if trying to gauge any hidden meaning under his words before turning his attention towards his handiwork once more.

Keeah settled herself more comfortably on the cushion running a lazy eye over their seating arrangements. Sotisku was sitting across her, blue eyes dancing as he took in Liang's running commentary about the wonderful cooking styles and sake in Mount Leikaku. Beside him Chulivey sat, talking or rather listening to whatever her Miko was talking about. Faraco sat beside her sometimes joining in absentmindedly in an one sided conversation with Taasha who seemed to be remarkably patient with the love struck boy. She sat between Taasha and Hotohori who completed the circle with Liang.

It could have been a really cozy gathering, the operative words being could_ have_. There was a palpable tension in the air. The little defiant glances which Faraco was directing at Hotohori was not helping the cause nor was the permanent blush which stained Lee's cheeks and the shy, slightly nervous looks she kept directing at both Hotohori and Faraco. To top it all, Hotohori's smile, suave and polite was dazzling to the point that it hurt her eyes.

She pitied Liang and could not abandon him to the fate of being the _only_ one to keep up the constant flow of conversation. Yet try as she might she could not come up with a proper subject or the right sentences.

_'I guess I have not required any skill in making innate conversations during my long and boring sessions in court.' _

And then she remembered the eternal maxim: When lacking a subject for striking up a conversation, talk about the weather.

"Its cold." She said abruptly.

"What?" Liang stopped midway of a long and colorful recital of something that included him, some other people and their bloody gut.

She shivered a little, suddenly feeling the truth of her words. "Its cold."

She looked around, frowning. The light from the bright sunny morning had suddenly dimmed, almost as if somebody was spreading a fine black gauze over the sun. The wind suddenly had a frosty bite to it; it's pace picking up rapidly.

Taasha got up moving to one of the long windows and peering outside. "I think a storm is coming."

"What?" Chulivey looked a bit surprised. "But the weather looked fine this morning."

"I guess the weather changes fast here." Taasha withdrew his head, pulling the shutters close as he did. "I think we should close the windows."

"That we should." Sotisku readily accepted his proposal, pulling himself up. "Lets go Taasha. We need to secure all the bolts before the storm hits us."

Taasha nodded, both of them heading for the stairs from the main hall which led to the sleeping quaters upstairs.

With a sigh Keeah pulled herself up. The main hall was huge, hemmed in by tall windows on all sides. They needed to be closed and secured as well.

She moved to one of the windows, putting out a hand to pull the shutters in. The wind had picked up and the snow was beginning to swirl like a whirlpool. Blinking she pulled the windows close. She frowned, resting her hands against the window.

Moving to the next window she repeated the process. Once again she felt it. The crease on her brow deepened. Closing her eyes she forced herself to concentrate. She could sense nothing other than the rage of Nature outside.

She could not classify what she felt as _unease_. She had learnt the true meaning of unease when she was in Fa Sang. What she felt now could not be compared to that nauseous feeling. It was almost like what she felt when she could not solve a particular difficult problem or concoct a spell or snub a well meaning but totally boring matron.

In the end she put her feelings into one solid conclusion.

_'There is something very ... off with this storm.' _

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sairi crouched in the snow, the white fur cloak she wore merging her with the pristine environment around her. The undulating snowfields sloped downwards from where she was hiding to where the Old City lay exposed like a seven course meal in front of her. She smacked her lips, eyes gleaming in anticipation of bloodletting.

"What can I do?" She yawned, the light shining a little on her sharp canines. "Red looks rather good on white."

Lifting her nose in the air she sniffed delicately, savoring the clear air. Still on her belly she moved a little ahead. From her position she could smell the humans and see the ringlets of smoke curve upwards before melting away in the air.

"There are nine humans inside." She smiled happily. "Patience my pets. This hunt promises to bring rich rewards."

She stiffened a little suddenly feeling the wind grow colder as a dark shadow seemed to cover the sun. Lifting her nose, she savored the air once more. Her eyes widened, teeth bared she searched for her quarry.

"Forger." Her voice was a low, sensual hiss. "Show yourself."

"Certainly Sairi." The voice, which answered her, was bored.

The wind picked up even more, the snow swirling like fireflies around her before moving away and slowly solidifying into a human form. The tattered blue cloak he was swathed in stood in a stunning contrast to the White Plains, their frayed edges whipping in the wind like the wings of a caged bird. Through the layers of cloth, which covered his face, a pair of cold blue eyes regarded her.

Sairi circled him. "So, it _is_ you. Fancy entry."

The man's laugh was mirthless. "One the many advantages of being a mage is that you can make a fancy entry."

Sairi's eyes narrowed, as she continued to circle him like the huntress she was. "Leave Forger. This does not concern you."

The wind around her picked up, tearing at her face, her limbs.

"Sadly Sairi." The blue eyes held her transfixed. "It _does_ concern me. Perhaps, it is you who should leave."

Sairi growled. "You will not deny me my hunt."

"No?" His voice was mocking.

The wind howled around her, suddenly turning into a raging beast clawing at her with long icy nails. The snow almost blinded her and the force of the wind nearly knocked her off her feet. She growled, trying to find a footing for herself.

"Kinta." She shrieked. "You fool! Do you wish to die?"

She could hear his low mocking laughter over the scream of the wind.

"Leave Sairi." Kinta's voice was frozen.

"No." She dug her feet into the ground.

Sairi's eyes widened as she saw the wind swirl into the shape of a gigantic wolf, icy teeth bared savagely at her.

"Then die fool!"

The wolf charged at her and Sairi crouched ready to evade, though the possibility appeared decidedly slim. Almost at once she felt a pull behind her and found herself propelled backwards from the snowy fields to the dark sterile environment of Tur.

Eyes blazing she turned around.

"Hime, how dare you interrupt..."

Hime regarded her contemptuously, icy eyes bored. "At this moment you have no chance against him."

Sairi growled.

"What you need Sairi, is some intellect." Hime flicked her hair. "And a rein on your temper. After all, even _he_ cannot keep that up forever."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	52. Chapter 41

Chapter 40:

When one is confused, flustered and overreacting, there is nothing like a warm bath to clear one's mind. That was the maxim Lee had gleaned from the various ... occurrences of this morning. Soaking in the tub of luke-warm water Lee let a contended sigh escape from her lips.

_'When caught kissing, act as if nothing happened. Like Hotohori.' _ Her inner voice mused. _'When wanting a luxurious bath, ask Chulivey for tips.' _

Lee purred, agreeing with her inner voice. "_You are so right."_

Picking up the sponge she scrubbed her body, enjoying the faint elusive scent of the bath oil Chulivey had anointed the tub with. The silence, which enveloped her so lovingly, had calmed her and though a tinge of pink still dusted her cheeks, she did not feel so flustered anymore. She also found that her scrambled reasoning was now much more inclined to accept her inner voice's calm logic.

_'You were all woozy and disoriented and you overreacted. ' _

Lee sighed. _' I suppose I did.' _

_'Hotohori is naturally polite. He chose not to comment on an obviously delicate situation. Now if he were like Tori...' _

"_Heaven forbid." _ Lee shuddered. "_He would not give be a days peace." _ She chuckled, her eyes softening as she remembered her brother. "_But before that he would tear Faraco limb from limb."_

_'I suppose he would.' _ Her inner voice agreed somberly. _'But now you need to get out of the water before you shrivel up like a prune.' _

Lee pouted but decided to obey. She had been in the water long enough. Rising from the tub she rubbed herself dry, shivering a little as she pulled on the fresh garments Chulivey had left for her. They were a little too big for her but at least they were clean. For a brief moment she wondered where Chulivey got the clothes.

_'If you are so worried, simply ask her.' _

Lee snorted. She did not need her inner voice to state the obvious.

By the time she had pulled the cloak over herself she found that she was quite composed and ready to take on anything that life could throw at her.

_'Its one thing being confident but its quite another thing being overconfident.' _

Yes, not even her inner voice's sarcastic running commentary could lessen this new uplifting feeling.

_'I hope you know how you will conduct yourself when you meet Hotohori and Faraco again?'_

Or not.

Her legs froze, the same blinding feeling of panic and confusion threatened to overcome her again.

_'Stop being such a drama queen.' _

Lee straightened, all that confusion instantly replaced by righteous anger.

"_I am **not** a drama queen!"_

_'Whatever.' _ Her inner voice did not seem much threatened by her anger. _'When you meet Hotohori, act like he did. Be cool.' _

"_Okay..." _Lee agreed, digesting what her inner voice said slowly.

_'As for Faraco...' _

"Lee."

Startled Lee looked up. "Faraco?" The tinge of pink, which had receded from her cheeks threatened to flood her face again.

Faraco limped ahead, there was something in his gaze, something that both warmed and chilled her.

"I was looking for you."

"You were?"

His voice seemed to envelop her in something warm and once again she felt that undeniable tug in her heart.

_'For Suzaku's sake, get a grip on yourself.' _

The sound of her inner voice fell like a bucket of cold water on her but for some reason she could not move. Nor could she tear her eyes away from his orbs.

_'I hope you know what you are doing.' _

"_I don't." _Lee had an odd feeling of helplessness. She wondered how it was possible for a person to feel so trapped and ... happy at the same time.

_'That's because you are a confused mass of jumbled up nerves.' _

"_Shut up." _ Lee snapped inwardly.

Never before had she been so tangibly aware of anybody, her whole being seemed to be fine tuned to Faraco's presence, his warmth ... his silence. With a feeling of growing wonder she realized that after those first words Faraco had hardly said anything. There was a faint sprinkling of pink dust on his cheeks and for the first time she was aware the mixture of awkwardness and hopeful anxiety, which swirled in the depths of his chocolate orbs

_'It would seem that you are not the only one who is a confused mass of jumbled up nerves.' _

Strangely enough, that realization gave her a feeling of ... power.

"Faraco. Lady Lee."

The spell broke.

"Chulivey." Faraco frowned; there was a tinge of anger in his voice.

For some reason Lee felt herself reflect a little bit of Faraco's anger, not quite compatible with the relief that filled her being.

Chulivey appeared round the corner, moving up to Lee in her usual brisk yet graceful manner. "Have you bathed Lady Lee?"

"Yes." Lee tried to sound ... normal. "Thank you very much Chulivey."

For some reason, she felt that Chulivey's thoughtful brown eyes saw right through her farce. But when she spoke her voice held no trace of her newfound knowledge.

"I was looking for you." She said pleasantly. "Let's proceed to the main hall. Liang's cooking and I am eager to examine the outcome."

Lee was instantly diverted.

_'We are doomed.' _

Lee agreed with her inner voice but she allowed Chulivey to herd them to the main hall. It was rather disturbing that not even the knowledge that she was about to die from food poisoning could make her any less aware of Faraco. She tried to distract herself by indulging in a conversation on some totally inconsequential subjects with Chulivey. Chulivey's calm voice encouraged her to talk and frankly she rattled on and on ... even when they had reached the main hall and taken their place by the fire.

_'Frankly Lee, I think you are boring the shit out of Chulivey.' _

She frowned. She knew that. In fact, she herself was beginning to feel more than a little irritated by the constant flow of words that flowed incessantly from her mouth.

_'What you need girl, is control.' _

"_I know." _Lee snapped. "_I know."_

She snuck a look around, her eyes gravitating almost on their own account to Faraco's face, who seemed to be stuck in some kind of half-hearted conversation with Taasha. Almost immediately his eyes snapped to her face and she had a familiar feeling of deja vu. All at once the noise around her seemed to fade away... Nothing remained but the thundering of her heart and the swirling depths of his eyes, which seemed to drown her very being.

"Lady Lee."

Lee wanted to both curse and hug Chulivey. With some effort she tore her eyes away from Faraco and turned towards Chulivey.

"Yes Chulivey?"

She could understand what they were talking about. But they kept on talking. Well she talked, as usual and Chulivey encouraged her with a well-placed word here and there.

_'How does she do that?' _ Her inner voice wondered.

Lee wondered that as well, along with the fact as to how her inner voice could remain so calm under all circumstances. Why even in Fa Sang ... Lee shuddered.

"My Lord is here." Chulivey's voice interrupted her chain of thoughts.

"_Hotohori."_ Lee felt her heart stop once before beating with double its normal tempo.

"There ya two are." Liang's loud voice sounded in the hall. "Meself was beginning to think that ya got lost or something."

"We were just trying to delay the inevitable Fang Boy." Keeah's voice, loud, clear and slightly mocking answered him as she moved to take a place beside Taasha.

"Ya were?" Liang was equally quick to rise to the bait she laid out for him. His eyes narrowed as he viciously tackled an onion impaling it on an iron stick along with pieces of the fish. "Well..."

"Calm down." Hotohori interrupted Liang's would be impassioned speech, taking a seat beside him and patting his arm reassuringly. "I trust you."

Lee snuck a look in Hotohori direction. He seemed to be in a good mood, the ends of his lips curving upwards in a slow smile, eyes dancing with mirth at something Liang said. Almost as if he was aware of her intense scrutiny he turned in her direction. Their eyes met across the fire and for a while Lee felt herself freeze. His eyes smiled at her and his lips reflected that emotion, yet Lee felt that there was something different about it.

_'That's because you have an overactive imagination. Remember what I said. Be cool.' _

Lee frowned, turning from him. "_I ... I'll try."_

"Its cold."

Startled Lee looked at Keeah. "_That's a really cliché way to start a conversation."_

_'But hey, it works. She's got everybody's attention. Besides, it **is **cold.' _

Keeah repeated her words. "Its cold."

Lee shivered a little feeling the truth of her words. The wind had suddenly shifted and the sunlight was failing fast.

Taasha got up moving to one of the long windows and peering outside. "I think a storm is coming."

"What?" Chulivey looked a bit surprised. "But the weather looked fine this morning."

"I guess the weather changes fast here." Taasha withdrew his head, pulling the shutters close as he did. "I think we should close the windows."

"That we should." Sotisku readily accepted his proposal, pulling himself up. "Lets go Taasha. We need to secure all the bolts before the storm hits us."

Taasha nodded, both of them heading for the stairs from the main hall which led to the sleeping quaters upstairs.

Lee watched them disappear up the staircase. Turning towards the others she saw that they had already started to close the great windows which surrounded the main hall and pulling the heavy bolts back in place.

_'I guess we should do the same.' _

Lee agreed. Getting up she moved towards one of the open windows. The wind had picked up and the snow fluttered around in the rising wind like a some desolate fireflies. She struggled against the wind which seemed to be intent on defeating her aim at closing the window.

_'Yield you stupid window.' _

"Allow me Lady Lee." Hotohori's voice, smooth as always cut through the fog of her ferocious struggle. He leaned forward and undid the long iron clasps which held the shutters in place, a system which ensured that the shutters would not bang shut when the wind blew too hard. "Look, I have vanquished your enemy for you. Care to deliver the last blow?"

Lee flushed, glaring at Hotohori. "I knew that."

_'Yeah ... right.' _

Lee pulled the creaking shutters close rather viciously, her cheeks hot. "It just didn't occur to me."

"Jasmine."

"What?"

Hotohori leaned forward; his fingers caressed one of her molten copper locks, his nostrils flared a little, almost as if he took in a whiff of her scent once more. "You smell like jasmine."

_'What is he doing?' _

Lee did not know the answer. For some reason she felt his dark gaze wrap around her like chains, irresistibly drawing her into some forbidden realm, somewhere she didn't want to go...

"But I would say..." He let her lock fall through his fingers like a feather, there was something wickedly enduring about his smile. "I would say that you smell ... _delicious._"

He was gone.

OoOoOoOoO

Chulivey frowned, unceremoniously dumping the soiled articles she carried into a tub, which resided in one corner of their makeshift kitchen. Her lips were pursed into a thin line and the expression in her eyes was more than a little anxious.

_'I hope I took the right decision when I gave Lord Hotohori **that** scroll.' _ She bit her lips. _'Well, its a little too late to revoke that decision now, isn't it? The deed is already done.' _

Rolling up her sleeves she applied herself to the task of cleaning the utensils with a kind of methodical preciseness. She had always fancied herself to be a pretty levelheaded person. If she encountered a problem she analyzed it carefully, worked out the probable answers and then proceeded to solve it.

_'But some problems have no answer.' _ She scrubbed furiously.

Yes, some problems had no answer and at present she was saddled with two of them.

The first one was a man with eyes that glittered like emeralds and an infuriatingly sensual smile. Fortunately, she was more than able to keep her heart under control ... sort of. Suraco was just as good at assailing her defenses when he was unconscious, as he was at other times, which was like all of the time. But right now, he looked so defenseless and bruised, all she wanted to do was to take his face in her hands and kiss his pain away.

_'Suzaku, not again.' _ She raised a moist hand to her heated cheeks, forcing _those _thoughts out of her head. _'Just when I thought that I had gotten over him.' _

Oh well, it seemed that she was stuck with that problem. But thankfully it was one problem she could control.

Now the other one...

The scroll...

_'The one that nearly killed me and ... Aoki...' _

Chulivey paled.

'_Aoki...' _

Her journey through the grasslands had been pretty uneventful. She had run into a couple of footpads but they had not been a problem. In a way it had been almost ... boring.

Until ...

She had been very happy to find that deserted house at sundown. It was a sorry sight, standing alone like an ageing sentinel at the gateway of a ruined settlement. The crumbling brick walls indicated that at one time this had been a village of which this house was the only remaining memento. The skeletal structure whispered a thousand tales in her ears, of the turbulent times when the armies of Kutou had relentlessly pressed into Konon.

Fortunately, she was always practical; she could enter the house without a shudder. The dust of centuries had accumulated on its floor and it banished the last traces of romanticism from her mind. She had cleaned the place up and lit a small fire; glad that at least for this night she would have a roof on her head.

Yes, she had been very pleased.

Then just as the Princess of Night had begun to cover creation with her dark hair, Aoki stumbled in.

Chulivey shivered a little, as the events replayed themselves in her inner eye.

"_Chulivey." Aoki's voice was faint as he leaned on the rickety frame of the doorway. "Is ... Is that you?"_

_Chulivey was startled. Her fingers loosened around the hilt of her dragger. "Aoki?"_

_Aoki stumbled in. She was up in an instant, trying to catch him before he fell on the floor. "Aoki? Are you hurt?"_

"_Hurt?" Aoki's voice was bitter. He allowed her to help him sit down. " I am not hurt."_

_She looked at him across the fire. He looked ... starved, his eyes were like violet bruises on his pale flesh. She poured him some of the soup she had been making._

"_Here."_

_Long skeletal fingers curled around the brim of the bowl and he greedily devoured its contents. Then he held it out again. _

"_More."_

_Chulivey poured him a second helping._

"_This is nice."_

_Chulivey smiled. "Thank you. Do you want some more?"_

"_No."_

_Silence descended. Aoki leaned back and Chulivey could see sleep cloud his eyes. He leaned back but he did not allow himself to sleep. Chulivey frowned. He needed to sleep._

"_Why don't you sleep Aoki? I will watch over you."_

_Aoki's lips curved upwards. "I will not sleep." His voice sounded brittle. "I cannot sleep." His last words were a mere whisper but Chulivey heard him nevertheless. _

"_Aoki?"_

_The wind blew through the cracks of the houses creating weird creaking sounds like that of a spirit groaning in pain and suddenly Aoki became very stiff. He gazed out of the door and for a while there was a look in his eyes, like that of a terrified brute beast at bay. Only for a moment though, then he started to laugh, a loud defiant sound, arrogant and mirthless._

"_Bastards." His voice was cold. "Fools." He looked at her, a cynical smile on his lips. "It would seem that our paths have crossed for a reason." He pulled out an yellowing parchment from the folds of his cloak. "Here. Take it."_

_She held out her hand and accepted the scroll. "What is it?" _

_Aoki smiled. He ran his hand through his hair. "I ... don't know. But..." For a while his eyes shone, it seemed that he wanted to tell something, before he decided against it. "But you need to know that for yourself. Now you sleep, **I **will look over you."_

"_Don't be silly Aoki." She laughed. "I'll stay awake."_

_And maybe try and find out the reason for his strange behavior._

"_No you won't." Aoki smiled, a sad, resigned smile. "They won't let you."_

_And..._

_She had fallen asleep..._

_And ..._

"Lady Chulivey?"

Chulivey felt like she was awakening from a long nightmare. She blinked once, if only to bring her world back into focus.

"Taasha." The smile that graced her lips was rather forced as she turned to face him. "Did you have anything to say to me?"

There was a hint of a frown in Taasha's eye but his voice was polite. "I am sorry if I disturbed you my Lady. I am here to request you to join us for breakfast."

"Oh." Chulivey smiled. "I will be honored."

He inclined his head gracefully. "Very well then. Will you find your Miko and inform her of this as well?"

"May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Liang is cooking."

Chulivey raised an eyebrow, appalled. _'Surely not!' _

Taasha chuckled. "You should have more faith in your pack." He turned to go, moving with that curious feline grace of his. "Now if you excuse me, I need to find my Alpha and inform her of this." He nodded once more before turning to leave.

Chulivey frowned. In some ways Taasha was another unsolved problem. Where had Keeah found him? Where did he come from? He was a paradox. He spoke and behaved like a man of good breeding, as someone who had received a fine education. Yet there was something primal about him, the way he walked, hunted, the way he called his comrades ... pack.

"Taasha wait." The words were out of her mouth before she could control herself.

Taasha turned. "Yes, my Lady."

"Umm Taasha..." She was not quite sure how to phrase her question and even if she did, whether he would answer it. "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Not at all."

"Where are you from?"

"Ubasti."

"Ubasti." She repeated the name. "But I never ..."

"Heard of it?" He chuckled. "I know."

She got up, rubbing her hands in a piece of cloth. "So, what brought you here?"

"My apologies Lady Chulivey." His voice was quite. "I cannot reveal that to you."

"Why? Maybe I could help you."

"Possibly."

"Then why not?"

"Because you are not pack." He said simply.

Strangely she could find no argument to counter that logic of his. It made sense, in a weird sort of way.

She sighed. "You are right." She peered at him curiously. "So how exactly did you meet Lady Keeah?"

"Chance."

"Oh." Unbidden a smile rose to her lips. "So in a way if you met us first then we would have been your pack."

"Possibly." Taasha agreed. "But ... I have chosen **my** pack Now, if you will excuse me."

Chulivey watched him exit the room with something of a half smile and half frown on her lips. _'Yes Taasha, you certainly have.' _ She tucked a loose strand carefully behind her ear. _'But there is no point in dwelling on that. I must go and find Lady Lee.'_

She exited the kitchen walking towards the back of the house where the bathhouse was located.

_'If my Lord Hotohori has informed Lady Lee that I had readied the bath for her then that is where I should find her. I should have asked him when I saw him.' _ Chulivey frowned, remembering the foul mood she had found Hotohori in. _'I wonder what put him in such a foul mood. Lady Lee ...' _

Rounding the corner she froze, her eyes widening a little. In the sun kissed corridor there stood a boy and a girl, lost in their own private bubble, unaware of the changing world around them. There was no mistaking the boy's expression as he gazed on the girl, all the love he felt for her naked in his eyes. The girl drank his mute adulation yet her eyes were confused, almost like she did not quite recognize the emotion in his eyes or the promptings of her heart.

There was nothing wrong with the scene.

Except the boy was Faraco and the girl ... the girl was Lady Lee.

The reason for Lord Hotohori's foul mood became crystal clear to her. For an agonizing moment she wondered what to do before she decided to do exactly what Taasha had asked her to do. Ask Faraco and Lee to breakfast.

She withdrew discreetly around the bend once more.

"Faraco. Lady Lee."

She hoped her voice sounded normal and her face impassive. But as she approached Lady Lee she realized that Lady Lee was too busy to appear unaffected for her benefit to notice that slight inflection in her voice. She was trying to make conversation to hide her embarrassment and Chulivey was only too glad to assist her.

As they walked down to the main hall where they joined Taasha, Liang and Sotisku, Lady Lee talked a lot on several disjointed subjects, pointedly avoiding Faraco's worshipping gaze. While adding an encouraging word here and there to keep up the constant flow of needless small talk, she had plenty of opportunity to observe Faraco and Lady Lee.

She had always known that Faraco liked Lady Lee. Now she understood that it had gone much deeper. The boy was madly in love. There was no doubt about that. The real question was did Lady Lee return his affection?

Lady Lee was perhaps not immune to his courtship, maybe she even liked it but Chulivey was sure that she was not in love ...

But then again ...

Lady Lee was confused.

And so was she.

Chulivey sighed, mechanically sprouting a inconsequential opinion to something Lady Lee said, desperately trying not to look bored, not that Lady Lee would have minded since she was too busy stealing furtive glances in Faraco's direction. She suppressed an yawn, her eyes wandering to the staircase.

She could see Lady Keeah and my Lord Hotohori descend down the stairs seemingly in some deep conversation. Then Lord Hotohori turned, his eyes alighting on their group. Even from this distance she could feel his frame stiffen even though his face remained impassive.

_'Shit. I was right. He **is** the third angle.'_

She saw Lady Keeah whisper something into his ear which made him stiffen even more and glare at her. But then that was nothing unusual. Lady Keeah went out of her way to irritate him and even though Lord Hotohori was pretty much sensible most of the time, he rose to every bait she laid out for him like some overgrown brat. She shook her head turning once more in Lady Lee's direction.

"My Lord is here."

Her voice was low but she was sure that Lady Lee heard her because she saw her small frame become a little tense.

That was when Liang announced Lord Hotohori and Lady Keeah's arrival in a manner which was uniquely his. She heard Keeah's sarcastic retort as they took their place by the fire. But frankly, she was more interested in observing Lord Hotohori than the silly conversation, which went on around the fire.

Of course the more she observed him the more her admiration for him grew and she began to understand what made Lord Hotohori and Menesku such bosom buddies. Both were master strategists and both wore their masks with great panache. Gone was the sulky boy she had seen on the terrace and in its place was the suave young man they were accustomed to seeing. He was at his most urbane but Chulivey could see that his dazzling smile of cool unconcern grated on both Lady Lee's and Faraco's nerves, who kept directing little defiant glances in his direction, or as in the case of Lady Lee, little nervous glances.

If she wasn't so worried about the three of them she would have found this fireside pantomime ... amusing.

Oh and she was sure everyone was aware of the palpable tension in the air. If only she knew how to divert their attention.

That was when Lady Keeah came to her aid by announcing, quite abruptly that the weather was cold. Well that much was to be expected since they were in the middle of a icy desert. But she was right, the weather had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. It seemed like a storm was coming. Sotisku and Taasha had departed to close the other windows, while they labored to close the numerous windows of the main hall.

The wind had picked up significantly snatching at her face and picking up the snowflakes in fantastic shapes. Yes, a storm was coming. She frowned a little as she undid the clasp and pulled the shutters close. The storm had come, like all other changes quite abruptly but ...

She frowned turning from the window. _'Maybe I am just imagining things.' _

She froze.

Lord Hotohori was standing in front of Lady Lee, his head a little bend in her direction, a mischievously sensual smile on his lips. His long elegant fingers caressed one of Lady Lee's copper locks in an almost innocent gesture before he let it slip through his fingers like water, bending forward a little more to whisper something into her ears. Something that made Lady Lee blush scarlet and stumble back a little. Lord Hotohori however did not wait to gauge her reaction. He turned back and walked back to the fire, his urbane mask back in place.

She was surprised at his audacity.

She was pretty sure that everybody else in the room had noticed this little ... incident. She cast a look on Faraco's wooden countenance. Well, at least Faraco had.

Perhaps that is what Lord Hotohori had intended.

Still, it was pretty improper behavior for a prince.

She shook her head moving to the fireside.

It's just that girls like bad boys and sometimes ... improper behavior can be very ...

She felt her cheek up and with some effort she kept her face impassive. Lady Lee had also come to the fireside and though her color still fluctuated she appeared to be in control of her herself. Or at least she was, until Lord Hotohori pierced her with a smoldering look of over the fire.

She was pretty sure that Liang was going to gag.

And she was sure that Faraco would be up at any instant trying to strangle Lord Hotohori to death.

And the silence that engulfed them was practically deafening.

"I am bored." Keeah's voice broke the uneasy silence. She yawned delicately to reinforce her point. "Tell me a story Chulivey." She smiled at her. "Please."

Chulivey blinked. Never before had she faced the full force of Keeah's smile. She began to understand why people found it do difficult to deny Keeah anything. Despite herself she found herself relenting.

"Certainly Princess." She could help smiling back. _'Besides it should divert their attention for a while.' _

Clearing her throat she began.

"Once above a time, far, far above us, in the cloudy abode of the High Heavens there lived the mighty King of the Sky. He had seven daughters, each as beautiful as the ray of the sun, but the youngest princess who had been christened Suki was by far the loveliest of them all. She had hair as dark as the raven's wing, lips as red as coral and skin as fair and unblemished as the first snow of winter."

"I don't know about beauty." Sotisku cut in dryly. "I think she looks like a vampire."

Keeah rapped him on the knuckles. "Shut up Sotisku. Let the Lady finish her story." She smiled at Chulivey. "Forgive my companion's lack of tact. Pray continue."

Chulivey nodded. "Its all right." Taking another deep breath she continued. "The King of the Sky gave each his of daughters a star. He told them that henceforth they would be responsible for the star. They would have to polish the stars daily and hang them up in the velvet wall of the night when the sun was gone so that their beauty would gladden the eyes of all who looked upon them."

"Go on." Hotohori prompted her.

"So the Princesses hung their stars up in the sky every night and whoever saw the seven new stars in the sky were struck by their beauty. Still, one star stood out amongst all of them. The star of Princess Suki. Princess Suki took great care of her star polishing it with the tears of the Heavens and drying it with the feathers of the cloud stallions. It showed. Her star glowed brighter than all the stars in the night sky, outshining all stars with its beauty." She paused a little and continued. "When people looked into the night sky they always searched for Princess Suki's star. They would say:

_Look at that star. It is so beautiful. _

_It is so bright. It puts the other stars to shame._

_The star is just as beautiful as Princess Suki. _

Alas, all the praise that was heaped on Princess Suki's star made the other Princesses very jealous because now nobody would look at their star. So they hit upon a plan. They would destroy the star. Princess Suki knew of their intentions and guarded her star with her life, never leaving its side. Still one day, her sisters tricked her into leaving her star's side, luring her to the other side of the Heavens.

Just as she left the room they rushed in. Snatching the star from its bed of roses they hurled it against the sky. The delicate star broke into a thousand pieces and spread across the sky like a glittering veil.

Princess Suki was inconsolable.

_What have you done?_ She wept. _You have broken my star. _

The other Princesses laughed. _Yes. We have. Now our stars shall be the brightest in the sky._

Princess Suki wept and all Nature wept with her. When the King of the Heavens came to know of this he was very angry. He banished the jealous sisters to farthest corners of the sky where nobody could see their stars.

_I have punished them daughter._ He said. _Now cease your weeping. Let happiness come to the world again._

Still Princess Suki could not be consoled.

At last the King of the Sky told her.

_Cry no more daughter. I will build you a palace on the moon . You may stay there and use the pieces of your broken star to adorn the night sky, placing them as you wish. I give you my word that nothing in the night sky shall be brighter than your creation and the palace where you stay, the moon._

At that Princess Suki wiped her tears and got up. With the broken pieces of her beloved star she created the twenty-eight constellations of the four directions. The rest she scattered over the sky like a shimmering veil." Chulivey took a deep breath looking around. "And that is how the night sky we know as it is came to exist. Most of the times Princess Suki is happy but sometime she remembers her dear star and weeps. That is when we see no moon and her tears falls on Earth to become the morning dew."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, the sisters were very wicked." Lee said at last. "Still, I feel sad for Princess Suki."

Chulivey was silent. Yes, she felt sad for Princess Suki as well.

"The Princess was foolish." Keeah's voice was sharp.

"What?" Lee looked at her.

"She was foolish." Keeah repeated slowly. "If she knew that her ... star was under threat, then she should have ... _eliminated_ the threat."

Lee gasped. "But they were her own sisters. She could not have hurt them."

Keeah raised her eyebrow in faint hauteur. "Why not? They would have hurt her." She paused, her voice thoughtful. "I think she was weaker compared to her sisters. She did not have the power to oppose them."

"So she chose to hide." There was curious grim tone to Taasha's voice.

"So she chose to hide." Keeah smiled mirthlessly and suddenly Chulivey realized that perhaps they were not talking about her story after all.

"Still, wouldn't you be sad if somebody broke your star?" Lee frowned. "I know I would be."

"Tears are for people who have no will to survive." Keeah's lips curled backward contemptuously. "I would have taken my broken pieces and made a new star with them. I would ... survive."

"But it would not be the same."

"Naturally Lady Lee. But then again, I would not be the same either."

Lee chewed her lips digesting that.

"But Lady Keeah if your star shone brightly again, wouldn't you attract enemies once more?" Hotohori's voice was amused. "Wouldn't they be jealous?"

"I would be disappointed if they were _not_ jealous."

"But they would attack you again."

"Exactly." There was a dangerous look in Keeah's eye.

Chulivey saw a silent understanding pass between Hotohori and Keeah.

"As much as I sympathize with your sentiments, this is hardly a work for a lady."

"Nobody said I was a lady." Keeah lifted her chin proudly. "I am **_Empress_**."

There was a small smile on Hotohori's lips and grudging admiration in his eyes.

"Yes. You are." He agreed somberly but then spoiled the entire effect by smiling mischievously. "But then, I always knew that."

Keeah smiled as well, inclining her head gracefully. "I thought you did."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zori tapped her foot impatiently, a frown marring her smooth forehead. A warm cloak made of the darkest blue velvet covered her slim form, pooling in a liquid mass around her feet, sweeping the mossy forest floor. A careless breeze played though the leaves of the garneled trees that surrounded her and flirted with the loose strands, which had escaped the severe bun atop her head to fall negligently on her face.

She inclined her head to a side, drinking in the orchestra of the night, the rustle of the winds and the soprano of the crickets. Her eyes narrowed and she moved in a flash, her twin knives effectively catching the blade which moved like lightning towards her.

"You are late Izuke." She snapped.

Izuke chuckled. "And you look more beautiful than usual Zori."

"Hah!" Zori's lips curved into a sarcastic smile. "Flatterer."

"Zori, my darling." Izuke's eyes danced. "You wound me."

Abruptly he withdrew the pressure of his blade flipping backwards out of the range of Zori's flashing knives, landing lightly on his feet, crouching on the ground like a cat. He inclined his head to a side, mocking eyes surveying Zori's form.

"What is the matter my dear? You look less than your ... exquisite form."

Zori's eyes flashed but she held back the retort, which had leapt to her lips. With a calm deliberation she returned the draggers to their sheath and kept her voice indifferent.

"Do you have any news Izuke?"

"Of course I do." Izuke shrugged casually returning his blade to its sheath, a sardonic smile on his lips. "Of course that doesn't mean that I will share it with you."

Zori stiffened. "Izuke, I thought ..."

"You thought?"

He was baiting her, the bastard.

"I thought we were in this together."

"We were?" Izuke raised an amused eyebrow. "Strange, I don't remember. You know how my memory is."

Zori had an impulse to stamp her foot angrily but she controlled herself. She pulled out a bag from the folds of her cloak and held it out to him.

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory."

Izuke yawned. "Hardly."

Zori frowned. _'Bastard.' _

She moved towards him, her hips swinging in an unconsciously sensuous rhythm. With a deliberate action she removed the jeweled pin which held her hair in the unflattering bun atop her elegant head letting it fall like a rippling cascade across her shoulders. She stood in front of him, lifting a hand to slightly caress his cheeks.

"Perhaps." She gazed into his eyes. "Perhaps, _this_ would refresh your memory."

Leaning upwards she lightly touched his lips with hers in a lingering chaste kiss. Izuke chuckled, his arms tightening around her.

"You are out of touch my dear."

Zori looked into his eyes. "Am I?" Her voice sounded delightfully innocent.

Izuke did not answer her, instead he pulled her closer into a fiercely passionate kiss. Zori did not resist and allowed herself to be carried away in the tide of his passion. Releasing her moments later, he looked down at her with a sardonic gleam in his eyes.

"Forgive me Zori. You are definitely not out of touch."

Zori inclined her head a little. "You flatter me Izuke." Her voice sounded husky. "Tell me, have I succeeded in refreshing your memory."

Izuke let her go, the sardonic gleam in his eyes deepened. "Maybe."

Zori's nostrils flared, her eyes flashed. "Really Izuke." Her voice was cold. "Either you have news or you don't. I don't have time for such useless dalliance."

"Indeed." Izuke's voice was amused. "But it is the one art you excel in."

Zori pursed her lips. "I am leaving Izuke." She tossed her hair defiantly. "It would seem that I have wasted my time."

"Pity." Izuke yawned. "Your lack of patience is deplorable."

Zori paused, half turning towards him. "Do you have any idea of the condition in Rong-Yang?"

Izuke leaned on the trunk of a tree, staring up at the dark leaves, which rustled in the wind above him. The gleam of amusement in his eyes deepened. "I can imagine my dear. After all, you have received no news from your dear Prince for almost over a month."

"Normally this kind of situation makes me feel very happy." Zori shrugged. "The water has been churned just right, with that precise spicing of suspicion and I can't seem to find a way to dip my fingers into this delightful curry."

"My heart bleeds for you darling."

"I am sure it does." Zori's voice was sarcastic. "_Now_ can you understand why I need this information? I am blind and I don't like being blind, not in a situation like this."

"Yes, it can be very inconvenient." Izuke agreed. "However, there is something, which interests me in all your ceaseless rambling. Tell me who is charge in the absence of Hotohori?"

Zori stared. "The same people who are in charge at other times. Why?"

"Just answer the question Zori."

"Why should I?"

"Hmm. Lets see. Because then ... maybe I will tell you why your beloved Prince paid me a rather ... personal visit."

"What!" Despite herself Zori could not control the quiver of excitement in her voice. "Don't tell me ... He was in Nobu?"

"Patience Zori. Answer my question first."

For a while Zori seemed ready to argue on this point. "Very well." She said at last giving in to Izuke's demand. "The Council of Ministers led by Lord Takara."

"And ... who is Lord Takara?"

"A shriveled old man."

"I mean ... _other_ than a shriveled old man?"

"He is the High Priest of Suzaku."

"Hmm." Izuke's eyes were thoughtful.

"I don't see why you are so interested in the council of ministers." Zori frowned. "They are the ones who are pulling the strings and taking all the important administrative decisions. Hotohori just ... Well, his presence is not _really_ imperative to take an important decision ... its just that when the Emperor goes missing for almost a month, then things tend to get a little messy. Of course Lord Takara is more than capable of crushing these notes of discord but ..."

She looked up to see Izuke staring at her with a rather unreadable gleam in his eye and a more unfathomable half smile on his lips.

"Do you have anything to say Izuke?"

"You think that this council of ministers can take a decision, which Hotohori does not approve."

Zori raised a magnificently arched eyebrow, amused. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

To her surprise Izuke began to laugh, a deep throated chuckle which rose from deep within his being, a sound that she found both irritating and sensual.

"Zori my dear, I never thought you were so blind."

Zori stared, unable to comprehend what Izuke was trying to say. But before she could press her point he spoke.

"Hotohori came to me for a ship."

"A ship?" Zori repeated, amazed.

"A ship. He needed a ship to go Fa Sang."

"Fa Sang. I never heard of it."

"I would be surprised if you did."

Zori bit her lips, her forehead furrowing. "So why did he want to go this ... place?"

Izuke moved to stand in front of her, leaning a bit towards her. "Don't _you_ know darling?"

"No Izuke. I don't." With an effort she curbed her impatience. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

Izuke yawned. "Is it me or is your intelligence lessening? Why did you go to meet with the Black Warrior?"

For a while Zori was silent, the wheels of recollection turning in her head. "I wanted to tell him..." She paused as comprehension dawned on her. "You aren't saying ..."

"Complete your sentences Zori. Your sporadic utterances gives me a very impressive idea of your stupidity."

Zori stopped, glaring at Izuke. "The moment I told the Black Warrior about the scroll I knew he would be trying to find a way to release Seiryuu and naturally ..." She paused, casting a piercing glare in Izuke's direction. "So, did you give Hotohori the ship?"

"Naturally."

"Naturally?"

"He paid very well." Izuke shrugged, a taunting smile on his lips. "Besides, he is such a charmer. You should know that dear."

Zori flushed. "I wouldn't know."

"Really?" The mockery in Izuke's smile deepened. "But then again he did look like an intelligent boy. A trifle impulsive perhaps but ..." There was a serious note in his voice. "You would be wise to tread carefully where he is concerned."

"I will keep it in mind." Zori said flippantly, waving aside Izuke's words. "Tell me Izuke, have you seen him?"

"Him? Are you talking about the Black Warrior?"

Zori rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

"Sorry to disappoint you my dear. I have it from the best of authority that the Black Warrior never left Kutou."

"What?" Zori tried not to let disappointment creep into her voice. "Then did Hotohori ..."

"No. Seiryuu has been released."

Silence descended, broken only by the excited whispering of the trees. At last Zori spoke.

"If the Black Warrior wasn't the one who released Seiryuu, then who did?"

"The Princess of Kutou."

For a while Zori stared at Izuke. "You are joking." Her voice was disbelieving. "That silly little girl."

"That silly little girl you speak of trained under Lord Shurei." The trace of humor had vanished from Izuke's face. "I hope you know who he is."

"Lord Shurei!" Zori's eyes widened. "But ..."

"You are blind Zori. I am not."

"Forgive me." There was a tinge of sarcasm in Zori's voice. "So tell me, did you assist your Princess as well?"

"Unfortunately I had not that opportunity."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am."

"Careful Izuke." Zori tittered. "One might think you cared."

"Careful dear Zori." The insolent smile on Izuke's lips had returned. "One might think that you are jealous."

"Jealous." Zori's voice was acidic. "Hardly. So, if Hotohori had failed to stop Seiryuu from being released and if he is ..."

"He is not dead." Izuke straightened. "Wounded perhaps. But not dead." He looked at her. "And no, I do not know where he is."

"So, there _are_ things that even the mighty Prince of Nobu can't achieve."

"Yes Zori." There was a strange look in Izuke's eyes. "And for that, you should be glad. Now, if you excuse me."

There was a faint rustle and he was gone as silently as he had come.

For a while Zori stared at the rustling leaves, painted lips curved contemptuously. "Bastard." She turned frowning. "Lord Shurei is it? How very interesting."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The wind howled, battering the aged ruins relentlessly. The ancient structures stood as they had for ages, contemptuously silent, ignoring the wild dance of the wind around them. A still figure stood in the shadows of the ruin, as uncaring as them to the carnage around him. The wind flirted around him, raising the white snow in some pagan dance, yet he was strangely unaffected, one would think that he was almost ... bored.

If one looked closely, one could see a transparent barrier enclosing him, which created a spot of calm air around him, frizzling a pale blue when the wind lashed against it. Reinforced by the storm premature night had descended on the land. Still the storm showed no sign of abating, if possible it grew fiercer.

Then there was a sound that rose above the scream of the storm, the soft twang of a bowstring being released. The man did not move as the arrow came straight at him, sailing past his ear in an angry buzz. The man turned, looking at the spent arrow embedded deep in the stonewall behind him.

"Good evening Rashim." His voice sounded bored. "Was that a warning shot or have you lost your touch?"

There was a soft flurry of wings as a figure landed in front of him.

"A selective barrier." Rashim's voice was calm. "It would seem that _you_ have not lost _your_ touch ... Kinta."

"You flatter me Rashim." Kinta's voice held a small mocking laugh. "Would you mind if I lit a fire because unlike you, I have no night vision."

"Suit yourself." Rashim shrugged.

There was a moment of silence and then a small blue fire came to life casting its dancing flames on the two silent shilloutes.

"It has been a while." Rashim was the first to break the silence. "How have you been?"

Kinta laughed, a mirthless hollow sound. "Do you really want to exchange such inane pleasantries with me?"

"No. But it was the only way I could start a decent conversation."

"Strange. At another time you would have willingly gutted me."

"What purpose would it serve? I would have wasted an arrow and you would not die."

For a brief moment Kinta's frame tensed but when he spoke his voice was indifferent. "Yes, it can be a dreadful inconvenience."

"I agree." Rashim faced him squarely. "And I know that this is a redundant question, still, why are you here Kinta?"

"Because I have nothing better to do."

"Jokes aside. Why are you here?"

For a while Kinta was silent. When he spoke again his voice was a little harsh. "Your guests were about to receive a visit from Sairi."

"Oh." Rashim did not sound much surprised. "So the troops have started to mobilize again."

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really." Rashim shook his head. "I have been expecting this for many years."

"Years?"

"Time is perspective Kinta, you of all people should know that. But you haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

Kinta leaned back into the stone column. In the flickering blue light his face looked awfully pale. "I am because Armuna requested my assistance."

"Indeed." It was clear that Rashim placed very little emphasis on the truth of that statement.

"Think what you will Rashim." Icy blue eyes rested on Rashim's profile. "I couldn't care less."

"Oh no. I believe the part about _Armuna_ requesting your assistance. After all, even after so many years her might is still so lamentably little that she has very little choice in the matter. But I don't believe the part about _you_ giving it."

"I have a lot of unfinished business. This job might help me wrap it up."

"A selfish reason."

"But a valid one."

"Yes." Rashim agreed, relapsing into silence, golden eyes speculatively fixed on Kinta's face.

For a while silence reigned, then Kinta straightened.

"You should send your guests home." His tone was businesslike. "Even though He has been gathering His forces for quite sometime, He can't risk an open confrontation yet. Therefore, as long as they move in predictable circles they should be safe... somewhat."

"That is a very sound advice." Rashim said quietly. "But nothing I have not already considered. If it was possible to send them home earlier, I would have done it by now. However, now it seems that I too have very little choice in the matter. I cannot risk another attack on my sanctuary."

"No, you can't." Kinta agreed readily. "You have to arrange for their departure quickly."

"I will." Rashim favored him with a lopsided smile. "After all even _you_ can't keep this storm barrier up forever." He turned to go. "I hope to see you around Kinta. We have a lot of ... catching up to do."

"I will try not to disappoint you." Kinta's lips curved into a shadow of a smile. "Now, hurry ... Rashim."

Rashim favored him with a small bow. "I will." Unreadable golden eyes clashed with frozen blue orbs, as the wings on his back spread like the wings of an angel from hell. "By the way, if you look for me in Hokkan, don't look for Rashim. Look for a doctor. A doctor called Lao Shin."

He bowed once more and disappeared in the storm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!

Author's Note: The story about Princess Suki and her star is not mine, though I may have tweaked it a little or perhaps a lot. But there is actually a legend about a Princess and her Star, which I had read when I was quite young. However, though the gist of the story remained in my mind I have forgotten the name of the protagonist and the other details. So, if anyone knows the actual legend would you kindly inform me where I might get it because I cannot find it in the library.


	53. Chapter 42

Chapter 41:

_My alpha admires Goddess Bastet. No, let me rephrase that. My alpha admires Bastet, Empress and Queen of Tur. A mortal woman; made of flesh and blood and as fallible as any of us. There, I said it. Does it sound like a blasphemous sentence? Sadly Master Tao, it is the unpleasant truth. My Alpha says that I am prejudiced. She says that anger has clouded my judgment. She says that we should not think less of Bastet because she was mortal but rather we should respect her even more. Bastet was not divine but she was a queen who had succeeded in rebuilding her country from its ashes. My alpha is queen of a war torn land herself. I suppose she empathizes with Bastet. _

_But I... _

_You cannot comprehend what I felt when I learnt the truth. Everything that I had known as a child came crashing as me. All those stories, all that divine rubbish the temple filled our minds with, are nothing but castles in the air, fanciful fantasies. Forgive my rambling Master Tao; I will restrain myself in the future. _

_I have just realized something. My prejudice is clouding my judgment causing me to overlook the obvious. I wonder if this entire story about Bastet being a Goddess was fabricated by the Priests themselves. Perhaps that is why the Priests are so overzealous about guarding the temple records. Perhaps, the records contain something which, may damage their stand in Ubasti. After all, would their position still be the same when they no longer have that glittering veil of divinity surrounding them?_

_O f course, in the midst of all their jargon some sliver of truth does exist. _

_The first, the one about us being the descendants of Goddess Bastet … While we may not __**all**__ be her descendants, we are certainly descendants of her people. We were the ones who built Tur and Fa Sang and in all probability populated a large tract of land called Bast in what we now term as Eastern Earth. _

_The second concerns the so called war of Good and Evil. Though I cannot say whether the war was between good and evil, there certainly was a war. I think that this war, like most others, had been for supremacy and had perhaps engulfed many lands. One of the records I have seen mentions a country called Burzahom. Does the name sound familiar to you master? It should. You are the one who told me that it was a small peaceful land bordering the Great Beyond, known for the hospitality and the magical poweress of its people, the Forgers. Though not as powerful as Ta Meri or Del-e-Bahari, it was a country of enormous strategic importance. The inscription had recorded its fall and Bastet's inability to provide aid in time. From this I drew the conclusion that the kingdoms were at war against a common enemy - __**the great and terrible evil**__**who had besieged creation**__, perhaps? _

_Hmm. My alpha was right again. Stories are indeed nothing but fanciful exaggeration of the truth. We just have to skim the cream from the milk. _

_Though I must say that I have a feeling we are opening that proverbial can of worms. _

"Taasha."

Startled Taasha whirled around, his clawed fingers instinctively searching for the cold shaft of his battleaxe before he realized just who it was that had snuck up so quietly behind him.

"Sotisku." His face broke into a smile. "You startled me!"

"I did not think I had _that_ ability." Sotisku set down his supplies on a relatively empty part of the table where Taasha was seated, his eyes wandering over the open parchment. "You were just too busy with your literary adventure to notice."

"I would rather call it my literary misadventure." Taasha sighed holding up his hand for Sotisku's inspection, his expression faraway. "I was just …"

"Homesick?"

"No." There was a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Sotisku shot a swift piercing glance at him and for a moment a wry smile played on his lips. "You are not a good liar Taasha."

Taasha stiffened.

"You are allowed to be homesick you know."

"Ubasti … is no longer my home." Despite himself Taasha could not iron out the trace of bitter resentment in his voice.

"It wasn't very pleasant, was it?"

Taasha looked at Sotisku, hating the truth of his words and hating Sotisku for mouthing them. "My life was no bed of roses." He sighed. "But it was all I knew…"

"Were you happy Taasha?"

"I was definitely more comfortable."

"Then why did you leave?"

For an infinitesimal moment Taasha was silent. "Because I… wanted to." His voice was sharp, clipped. _'And because I really had no other option.' _

Somehow he knew that Sotisku understood the unspoken part of his answer and was glad when Sotisku held his silence.

After a while Sotisku spoke. "What makes us comfortable doesn't essentially make us happy Taasha." There was a small smile on his lips. "But I guess you already knew that." His eyes wandered over the open parchment once more. "Your script is so strange but it looks very elegant. One of these days you'll have to teach me your language."

"Sure." Taasha shrugged eager to turn the tide of this conversation into safer channels. "And I am not sure why you are calling my penmanship elegant. Master Tao used to say that my strokes were sloppy."

"Master Tao?" Sotisku repeated the name thoughtfully. "Was he your sensei?"

"He was …" With an effort Taasha bit back the words that rose to his lips. "Yes he was my teacher."

Sotisku did not miss the slight inflection in Taasha's voice. He pursed his mouth biting back the words which, rose to his mouth as well. With a sigh he perched himself on the edge of Taasha's bed, absentmindedly gazing into flickering flame of the brazier which lit the small octagonal room.

For a while they sat thus, enjoying each other's presence in companionable silence, listening to the rising crescendo of the storm that raged outside.

"Tell me about Seiryuu."

"Huh?" Taasha's sudden question startled Sotisku.

"Tell me about Seiryuu." Taasha repeated. "The lore of the Four Gaurdian Beasts and their Priestesses hold a place of prominence in your culture. I am curious to know more about the world that is now my … home."

"Well I am not sure how much I can enlighten you that respect because until three months ago I was not even sure if Seiryuu existed." Sotisku took a deep breath. "But ever since we decided to undertake this ridiculous, not to mention dangerous adventure of releasing Seiryuu I thought it would be prudent to gather as much knowledge about Seiryuu as possible."

The end of Taasha's lips twitched. "So I take it that you will be able to enlighten me after all."

"Well you see that last few decades have been pretty much chaotic for Kutou. Factual evidence has been lost in the war, so all I can give you is a smoky legend."

"Sotisku someone once told me that stories are nothing but exggarated versions of the truth…"

"I have heard that one before." Sotisku chuckled. "That _someone_ has to be Princess. I mean when we started this, all we had, was a story."

"I see."

"Legend has it that each of the four directions have a celestial guardian, a beast God. They are The White Tiger of the West, Byakko, guardian of the kingdom of Sairou, The Black tortoise of the North, Genbu, guardian of the kingdom Hokkan, the place where we are at present; The vermilion phoenix of the south, Suzaku, gaurdian of the country of Konon of which, Hotohori is Emperor and finally the Azure Dragon of the East, Seiryuu, guardian of my land, Kutou."

Taasha leaned forward, his eager eyes betraying his curiosity.

"Of course there is another legend woven intricately with this myth." Sotisku continued. "The legend of the Miko. The Priestess of the Beast God will come from another world, when the land is in its darkest hour. She will gather around her seven seishis, scared warriors sworn to protect her till their last breath They are also the physical embodiment of the Beast God and it is with their help that the Miko calls upon the Gaurdian Beast who then grants her three wishes."

"Three wishes."

"Yes."

"All this fuss is for three measly wishes?"

"Three wishes that could change your world." Sotisku smiled, leaning forward conspiratorially. "Besides I was told that the Mikos are usually rather _hot._"

"Hot!" Taasha repeated in scandalized accents.

"You know, beautiful …sexy."

Taasha choked.

"Of course when I saw Lee …" Sotisku sighed heavily. "Maybe the Seiryuu no Miko will live up to my expectations."

"Lady Lee is quite beautiful."

"She is a child." Sotisku waved his hand dismissively. "And I am no pedophile."

"Lord Hotohori and Faraco would disagree."

"Faraco is a fool and Lord Hotohori is … well … under medication"

"I see." Taasha could not stop the laughter which gurgled up his throat. "That was indeed very … enlightening."

"Oh well." Sotisku got up and stretched himself. "I will leave you to now to continue with your… err… literary misadventure. I have to check on Suraco." Collecting his scattered equipments in his rather worn and serviceable bag he prepared to retreat from the room. "Try and get some sleep if you can."

Taasha nodded. "Okay."

The door closed behind Sotisku.

For a while Taasha sat, lost in deep thought before he picked up his pen again.

_Sotisku is a strange boy._

OoOoOoOoO

Dead …

He gasped, forcing his legs to move. If he stopped now he would be dead.

His legs felt like lead and his lungs were ready to burst for want of air. He paused briefly, panting as he wiped the sweat from his brow and pushed the damp hair behind his ear.

He stiffened, his alert ears catching the baying of the hounds behind him.

Damn it!

They were so near!

He lashed himself into action again, threading his way through the dense under bush.

He was so close … so very close …

He froze, eyes widening. Try as he might he could not make his body move. It was as though his muscles had suddenly become numb and he felt a familiar sensation of aching emptiness settle on his heart.

Stretched before him lay a harsh undulating landscape, as red as the sky that covered it like some gigantic porcelain bowl. Fantastic shapes of rock littered the area, precariously balanced on top of one another, memento of the work of some eccentric artistic giant who roamed these plains when the world was still young.

The ache was back again, in his heart … and in his head.

_But wasn't I being chased?_

The thought, fleeting and almost non-existent hardly registered on his mind. He felt strangely attracted to the macabre scene that lay in front of him, both repulsed and enchanted by the silence of the numerous dead that surrounded him.

_Where am I?_

Then his eyes alighted on the only living occupant of this valley of the dead. It was a man who stood in the very midst of the carnage, dispassionately surveying the landscape. The dying rays of the sun glinted a little on the bloodstained sword he carried and a soft breeze timidly ruffled his tattered cloak.

He felt something heavy coil around his heart and the feeling of emptiness became more profound.

The wind that had flirted so timidly with the strangers cloak moved around him, bringing to his ears a prophecy…

_Now, you are Ryuutoshiki_

All at once his head seemed to explode, blinding him in its intensity. Flashes of red hot pain pierced his being like thousands of draggers, unknown hands dragging him down into some pit of insanity and nightmare.

_Suraco._

The voice faraway and misty sounded familiar and anxious.

_Suraco…_

The call was more urgent this time. Desperately he fought against the ghostly figures which held him back, reaching towards the sound.

_Suraco, please calm down! You are safe._

Relief seemed to flood his being and the blinding ache in his head receded as his world slowly returned to focus. He had a sensation of seeing through a layer of mist, the face which was wavering solicitously over him appeared vague and blurred.

"So, you are awake." He felt a soothing hand on his sweaty forehead. "How are you feeling?"

His fingers curled around the soft hand as he struggled to recognize the owner of that voice. "I am alive … if that's what you mean." His voice sounded alien and faraway to his ears.

Soft chuckles penetrated his ears, a rather soothing and pleasant sound. "Well, at least your humor seems to have recovered."

He blinked once more, trying to clear his vision. "And … who are you?"

He felt the blurred visage lean towards him and he was aware of looking into a face surrounded by soft brown curls.

"Trust me Suraco." There was something of a laugh in her voice. "I am no friend of yours."

The words sounded familiar and jogged a memory at the back of his mind. "Sorceress." His lips curved upwards. "That dialogue sounded so _cool_ when _I_ said it."

Chulivey laughed. "And your supreme conceit does not seemed to have suffered much either."

Suraco tried to move but his limbs refused to co-operate as a spasm of white-hot pain shot up his body. He could not bite back the flow of curses which rose to his lips. Nor could he resist the hand which pushed him back into the pillows.

'_Damn it.' _He was aware of the dull ache that persisted throughout his entire being. _'I am as weak as a mouse.' _The events at Fa Sang slowly returned to his consciousness. "Princess?"

"She is here." Chulivey's calm voice reassured him. "And so is everyone else."

Suraco took a while to digest that, the fog that seemed to cover his mind lifting slowly. "And _where_ … is _here_?"

"You are in Hokkan, a place called the Old City. You friend Sotisku recommended a doctor who lives here."

"Oh." He closed his eyes trying to bring together the fragmented pieces of his memory into a logical whole. "How … How did we manage to escape?" A frail hope reared its head in his heart. "Did we defeat that him?"

"No." Chulivey shook her head.

"I thought so." Suraco deflated, relapsing into silence. Presently another question raised its ugly head. "So does this mean that we are … _allies_?"

"That's one way of putting it." Chulivey shrugged. "It was the _only_ choice that presented itself under the circumstance and it was infinitely more comfortable than being skewered at the end of Shizimi's blade." She paused, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Though by the time I was properly introduced to Sotisku I was beginning to wonder whether I made the right choice after all."

"Ripped you up, did he?" The end of Suraco's lips twitched. "He must have been very worried."

The twinkle in Chulivey's eyes deepened. "He was." She agreed seriously as her fingers continued to draw soothing circles on his forehead. "We all were."

"For me?" His voice was lightly teasing.

Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him for he was sure a momentary tide of pink invaded Chulivey's cheeks.

"Actually, I was more afraid for _myself_." When she spoke however, her voice was perfectly composed. "At the rate Sotisku's ferocity was increasing as your conditions deteriorated, I was convinced than soon he would make Shizimi look like a nice, sensitive boy."

"Poor Sorceress." Suraco laughed, patting her hand. "How you must have suffered! Don't worry; I will protect you from the mean man."

Once again he though that he saw a flash of red momentarily anoint Chulivey's face.

"My Lord." The twinkle was back in her eyes and she cast him an overly demure look from under her lashes. "You are too kind."

"Ahem."

Turning, Suraco found himself looking at another familiar figure at the doorway. His face spilt into a grin.

"Sotisku."

"Yes, it's me." Sotisku's eye narrowed dangerously. "The _mean_ man!"

"Who crashes in my room at every opportunity he gets because he has blown off the roof of his room … again."

There was the light of battle in Sotisku's eyes. "Don't even go there Suraco."

Chulivey warily regarded the signs of what appeared to be a rising storm and was eager to make her escape.

"So…" She cut in with a strained smile. "I will leave you now. You two have a lot of catching up to do."

Both boys favored her with a curt inclination of their head, obviously irritated at the sudden intrusion in their favorite pastime before returning to it with gusto, a circumstance which made it possible for her to slink away with all the grace she could master. She really had no intention of listening to the inane conversation of two bosom buddies slugging it out.

"So." Sotisku rounded in on Suraco as soon as Chulivey disappeared out of the door.

"So?" Suraco returned his challenging gaze.

"I know you are an accomplished flirt Suraco. But whatever possessed you to flirt with the enemy?"

"Flirt?" For once Suraco was at the loss of words. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You _know_."

"Seriously Sotisku, we were just talking."

"Right." Sotisku rolled his eyes. "So they _all_ say."

"Can it Sotisku." Suraco snapped.

"Che." All of Sotisku's warring instincts rose to the challenge, especially after having been ruthlessly suppressed for weeks. "Why should I?"

"Because …" All of a sudden the immaturity of their conversation dawned on Suraco. Of course, that might have been he had run out of words to champion his cause. "Oh give it a rest Sotisku. So, what did I miss?"

"Well." Sotisku grinned, allowing their conversation to be diverted into a different channel. "Faraco and Lord Hotohori were about to come to blows over Lady Lee."

"Really?"

"Then Lord Hotohori decided that psychological warfare would be infinitely preferable. It was most … err… amusing."

"I can tell." Suraco frowned. "All that excitement out there and I am cooped up in here." He sighed, his eyes softening a little as they alighted on Sotisku. "You look tired Sotisku. Have I worried you too much?"

For a moment Sotisku was silent, absentmindedly staring into the articles strewn on the table by Suraco's bed. When he finally spoke, his voice was a little strained.

"Actually, I was more worried about _my_ skills." His mouth was pursed into a thin line. "Nothing I did was making any difference. Just how strong was this guy?"

"Are you talking about Shizimi?"

Sotisku nodded.

"I don't know exactly _how_ strong he was …" Suraco said quietly. "Menesku pulled out some nastily impressive tricks from under his sleeve, stuff that I have never seen him use during all those times I fought against him. I wasn't sure whether to be offended or impressed." He sighed once more. "Of course, the only reason he never used them before is because the need for it never arose." He chuckled but there was a tinge of bitterness in his voice when he spoke again. "If at any time he had used _any_ one of those moves against _me_ … Shizimi on the other hand … and here I was, fancying myself to be pretty strong."

Both of them relapsed into silence broken only by the slight tinkling of the glass vials as Sotisku poured several potions into a stone bowl to prepare the restorative, just as Lao Shin had instructed. Satisfied with his handiwork, he lifted the bowl to Suraco's lips.

"Drink." His voice was coaxing, as he put his arms under Suraco's shoulders and helped him up.

Suraco downed the drink with a distasteful grimace. "Ugh. I swear you have outdone yourself in creating foul tasting potions with this one."

"Hnn." Though he feigned outrage, the ends of Sotisku's lips twitched. "It has kept you alive hasn't it? And the credit for that entirely goes to Lao Shin."

"Lao Shin? Isn't he the doctor fellow you adored?" Suraco unsuccessfully tried to suppress a yawn. "I still can't believe that we have decided to ally ourselves with Konon."

"I know." Sotisku agreed readily. "But it turns out that we can get along pretty well once we decide to act like civilized people and try not to kill each other on sight."

"I suppose." Suraco murmured sleepily. "Damn, I am feeling so tired."

"It's the medicine." Sotisku reassured him. "It's supposed to make you feel drowsy."

"Oh." Suraco murmured, his eyes drifting close, before he opened them forcefully. "Where is Princess?"

"When I last saw her, she was in her room."

Suraco's eyes were drifting close again but he managed to open one of them and looked at Sotisku when he detected the trace of worry in his voice.

"Is there anything on your mind brother?"

Sotisku frowned. "She was acting unnaturally docile. She did not even complain about how foul her medicine tasted." He paused searching for words. "She … She is looking very distracted. I am really apprehensive of _that_ look. It always leads us into some hair-rising escapade."

"You worry too much Sotisku." Suraco couldn't suppress the yawn anymore. "We are in the middle of nowhere. I can safely say that we will not be led into some hair-rising escapade until we reach Kutou."

"Now, isn't _that_ reassuring?" Sotisku's voice dripped with sarcasm. "One would think that you had learned your lesson after Fa Sang."

"Oh I learnt _my_ lesson." Suraco yawned again, more loudly this time. "And I believe that its time that I paid Lady Nakao a long overdue visit. Now stop bothering me because I really need to … sleep."

"Oh very well." Sotisku's voice may have sounded a little irritated but his eyes were soft as he adjusted Suraco's covers. "I am going to check over Menesku now."

"Really?" Suraco mumbled. "Tell him that as soon as I am well, I will kick his frigid ass."

"I will give him the message." Sotisku laughed as he closed the door. "And I am sure that he will respond in kind."

"Good." Suraco shot back, watching Sotisku disappear behind the door. "Now I guess it time … for me … to catch up with all that … sleep."

OoOoOoOoO

_The Queen of Bast is one of the few women I admire. Our newest ally is powerful, intelligent woman with a sharp tongue and an even sharper blade. There are some who may find her beautiful. Though she is proving to be a powerful and worthy ally, I am not sure whether to be happy or sad that she has joined our alliance. Her arrival to our camp has confirmed the news which, our scouts had gleaned. Tur has indeed fallen and with it almost all of the civilized world, as we know it has come under his heel with the exception of my Lord Shinwa's homeland in the misty north. The scouts already brought us the unwelcome news that a sizable contingent of His army has been dispatched to the north. Each day we awake and expect the worst._

_However, there is something which bothers me. Whenever he made a conquest he took his time to consolidate his newest acquisition before pushing on forward. When He conquered Ta Meri He didn't immediately attack my homeland. The first wave of His men who breached the borders of my homeland was actually sent to capture the ports of strategic importance along the borders of the Green Sea. But He didn't push into the heart of power of Del-e-Bahari until after he had consolidated his position in Ta Meri. He made sure that He would not be attacked from behind and __**then**__ Himself led His army across Del-e-Bahari, pushing us and the Winged Lords, the Ejderha across the sea and into the harsh plateaus of the Waadi-e-Dozak. Up until now He has meticulously followed this pattern, carefully wiping out every opposition before he moved on to His next target._

_But His attack on Tur does not fit this bill. It is not like Him to launch a major campaign immediately after such an obviously trying battle and it is no secret that He is yet to recover from his battle with the Forger Queen. I cannot understand why He would risk attacking Tur in His present condition and with the present, depleted strength of His army. Furthermore, I am sure that the growing strength of the resistance is not unknown to Him. Why is he ignoring such an obvious threat? He has left behind a couple of His weaker men to guard the frontier and taken his Elite and the finest of His generals such as the Nameless one and Ryuutoshiki across the Great Beyond and into Bast. Isn't He worried that we are in a position to cut Him off from the Western Camps where the majority of His army still awaits His instructions? Lord Shinwa is not one who can be … should be ignored and I am sure that He knows it._

_Somehow, His actions seem a bit unlike Him and more like an overeager, overconfident warrior, which He is not … or … _

_But then again, when I rethink His actions, I think that he appears a bit too … desperate. But why is He so desperate?_

"Hotohori?"

Startled, Hotohori's fist closed over the parchment crumpling the yellowing material. "Damn it Witch! Can't you knock?"

"I _did _knock Demon." Keeah limped in. "But you were too …absorbed to notice." She looked around and located an empty chair. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Would you listen if I said no?"

"No." Keeah sat down. "It was very wise of you to agree with me."

"Hnn." Hotohori rolled his eyes, carefully rolling up the parchment and putting it aside. "And to what do I owe this _pleasure_?"

"I just wanted to ask you …" Keeah frowned, searching for the right words. "Have you noticed anything unusual lately?"

"Unusual?" Hotohori repeated. To his intense irritation he could not keep the clueless expression out of his voice.

"Hmm. I hadn't really _expected _you to notice anything." Hotohori wished he could rub the smirk off her face. He had yet to meet a girl who had the ability to irritate him as much as Keeah did. "After all, you are too hung up on your Miko like some silly lovesick puppy to notice such _important _details."

Oh yes and he absolutely _hated_ that condescending tone.

"I am _not_ hung up on my Miko." His voice was a little heated. "And even if I am that is none of your business."

"You are ungrateful Demon." There was something of a laugh in her voice. "Do you know how hard it was for me to refrain from laughing out aloud? I had the greatest temptation to rain on your parade but … I curbed it."

"You have my eternal gratitude."

Keeah raised an amused eyebrow. "I know."

"Hmph."

"Stop acting like a spoilt boy Hotohori and get serious." Keeah snapped. "Did you or did you not notice anything unusual?"

Her tone made him look up. Even though her face was transfixed in that irritating indifferent mask she usually wore, he could detect a tinge of worry in her eyes.

'_She really worried about something.'_ He frowned. "I am sorry my Lady but I have not noticed anything unusual. Unless of course, you consider the routine disappearance of Lao Shin as soon as the sun pops up as something unusual."

"No that is just eccentric." Keeah rubbed her forehead. "It's just … Never mind." Her eyes lingered on the rolled up parchment. "What were you reading?"

"Don't try to turn the conversation." Hotohori's frown deepened. "You can't come here, be all mysterious and expect me to ignore it. What are you so worked up about?"

"The storm." Keeah leaned back into the chair, abandoning her abortive attempt at turning the tide of their conversation.

"Huh?"

"I think there is something strange about this storm."

"Ehh?"

"Do you have anything else to say other than unintelligible mono-syllables?"

"I don't quite get what you are trying to say Witch." Hotohori shrugged helplessly. "And even though the storm is fierce, I don't think the building is about to collapse on us."

"You idiot!" Keeah's eyes flashed. "I am not _afraid_ of the storm. I just don't think it's normal." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "You _did_ notice it after all, didn't you?"

Hotohori felt that even though it was gratifying to see Keeah loose her composure, it was infinitely irritating to see her recover so quickly. On second thought it was not nearly as irritating as the full blast of the soul-searching gaze she usually always favored him with.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" She was back in her element, her indifferent mask back in place.

"I am not quite sure what to say." Hotohori rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't feel … threatened, if that's what you mean."

"But you feel uneasy."

"I am blaming it on Liang's fish."

Keeah laughed. "I guess you could do that." Then her expression became thoughtful. "What do you think it is?"

"I … don't know. For a brief second, I thought that I sensed a battle-aura." His hawk like eyes rested on her face. "You sensed it as well, didn't you?"

For a while Keeah was silent but her mouth was pursed in a thin line. "I am going to go and investigate." She said abruptly. "And you are going to assist me."

Hotohori stared. "You cannot be serious."

A look at her face was sufficient to assure him that she was indeed serious.

"Wait." Hotohori tried to reason. "Let us think logically."

"I am logical Demon. I did try to play this down. I did think that I was getting a bit too paranoid. But then I remembered something." Keeah got up, carefully tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "When I was in Fa Sang, I could not sense anything. All I had was a feeling of constant unease and then things just … popped up. Quite frankly, I did not enjoy the surprises Fa Sang sprung on me. I am not willing to take that chance again."

Hotohori's fist curled into a ball. Fa Sang … The only reason he felt uneasy in that god forsaken place was because he wasn't feeling uneasy. It was …

'_This is not the time to analyze that. It is time to concentrate on what the Witch is saying because frankly that makes some sense.' _He turned at Keeah. "What do you propose we do?"

"Well … I think we should try to get to the bottom of this." Keeah frowned. "Though I am not quite sure how we are going to achieve that without having to go out in the storm."

"Calm yourselves. You don't have to do anything so drastic."

Startled, both of them turned at the source of the sound.

"Lao Shin." Keeah was the first to recover. "How are you today?"

"I also do not see the need for such inane conversation."

If Keeah was embarrassed, she did not show it. "Well I do." Keeah's voice was calm. "It would help me pretend that I wasn't surprised at all by your sudden entrance."

The end of Lao Shin's lips twitched. "I see." His voice however did not waver. "Well, let us sit down."

They nodded. The chairs being occupied Lao Shin took a seat at the edge of Hotohori's bed.

"So …" His sharp eyes rested on their profile. "You two think that this storm is unusual?"

"Not unusual." Hotohori tried to keep his voice even. "We just feel …"

"That there is something very … off about it." Keeah finished the sentence for him.

"Hmm…" The edges of Lao Shin's lips curved up into an unreadable smile. "Well you are right. This storm is man made."

"Uhh…"

"Eh?"

For a while none of them knew what to say.

"It's impossible." Keeah's voice was sharp.

"And _why_ is it impossible Princess?"

"Because I _know_ that is very taxing to create a storm of this magnitude, then to maintain the same intensity for such a long time. It's …" Keeah stopped as suddenly as she had started a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Forgive me. I … That was very narrow minded of me."

"Well, you are still a child." Lao Shin waved dismissively. "And my friend is a very gifted Warlock. Aren't you going to ask me why he is going through all this …err… trouble?"

"I thought you were going to tell us." The words were out before Hotohori could check them.

Lao Shin smiled once more, favoring then with an oddly calculating look. "Let us say that he is trying to keep at bay some rather _unwelcome_ visitors."

"Unwelcome visitors? Here?" Keeah's brow furrowed in thought.

Lao Shin's expression was inscrutable. "Are you surprised?"

For an instant his and Keeah's eyes met and he realized that like him, Keeah hadn't been too surprised that they nearly had some unannounced guests.

"We are not really surprised." He said quietly. "We are just surprised that they took this long to locate us. So who is it?"

"No body _you_ would know my Prince." Lao Shin's lips curved upwards into a cryptic smile. "However that is irrelevant. You are still in no shape to face anybody. You will have to leave."

"Now?" Keeah's voice was incredulous. "And how could we risk moving Suraco and Menesku? They are still much wounded."

"There is no need to state the obvious Princess. I would not have suggested this if there was another option."

"I see." Keeah frowned.

"Good." Lao Shin got up, indicating that his audience with them was over. "You will inform your men about this newest development. And Princess … kindly send Sotisku to me. I will require his assistance to make certain arrangements."

He was gone as abruptly as he had arrived.

"Okay …" Hotohori was the first one to break the silence that had followed in the wake of Lao Shin's exit. "That was weird."

He received no answer from Keeah. Looking at her he found that her eyes focused on the flickering flame of the lamp on his bedside table. There was at once a kind strange intensity and emptiness in her eyes, coexisting in a swirl of unreadable emotions.

"I think." There was a kind of deliberate calm in her voice. "I think that Lao Shin is withholding information from us."

He rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to repeat Lao Shin's dialogue about asking Keeah not to state the obvious. "I know."

"Who do you think these unwelcome guests are?"

For a while Hotohori's mind wandered over the various possibilities.

"Like Lao Shin said, I don't think that it is anybody I know."

"What makes you say that?"

"I thought it was obvious Witch. No assassin I know would require a fearsome snowstorm like this to keep him …"

"Or her…"

"Or _her _… at bay."

"You mean to say that they never threw a sexy female assassin at you?"

Despite himself Hotohori felt himself reddening. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You know, the kind with large overly innocent eyes and … impressive assets."

"Really witch." There were spots of color on Hotohori's cheeks. "Have you no shame?"

"I was just curious." Keeah shrugged and even though her face was impassive, Hotohori could detect a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "No need to get all emotional."

"I am _not_ emotional." Hotohori took refuge in awe inspiring dignity. "And I think we are deviating off the topic here."

To his surprise Keeah chuckled. "I know." Then her expression turned serious. "But you are right. But there is something about Lao Shin's speech …"

She stopped abruptly and Hotohori saw her stiffen like a hound on a leash at the scent of its prey.

"I think that whoever is out there has retreated only for the moment." Her eyes were guarding and Hotohori instinctively knew that she was holding something back. "I … I believe that it is time to wrap up our activities here. I will go and inform the others."

She got up, ready to leave.

"Wait." Hotohori put out a hand and restrained her. "You think it's someone from … Fa Sang?"

For a while she was silent.

"Yes." She said abruptly. "Well … sort of. Perhaps you did sense a battle aura after all and I don't think that it's Shizimi."

Hotohori's fist tightened around Keeah's wrist. "Shizimi." He never could wipe the trace of poison in his voice when he took that name. "No I don't think that it is Shizimi either."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am?" Hotohori was surprised.

"Well I am not!" Keeah detached her hand from Hotohori's hold. "I have no interest to see another display of that male machismo which almost got you killed."

"You make it sound like I want to fight Shizimi."

"Don't you?"

"You just _love_ to confuse me, don't you?"

"Really boy, there is no need to state the obvious." Keeah did the perfect imitation of Lao Shin. "And I think that we need to get moving. I still have to find Sotisku." She moved to the door, before turning back, an impish smile on her face. "I think you will find your Miko with her favorite puppy … downstairs." She was gone.

Hotohori eyes narrowed. "By Suzaku, I really _hate_ that witch."

OoOoOoOoO

"I don't think that I have been to this part of the house before."

"Hmm."

Okay, so that didn't work. Sotisku frowned, desperately searching for another topic to start a small trickle of conversation. The only thing Lao Shin had said so far was _follow me _and frankly until today he had not known that he had a problem with silence.

Taking a deep breath he decided to take the plunge again.

"So where are we going?"

"You will see."

Well, at least he said something. Now that was an improvement.

"So…"

"Be silent Sotisku. We are nearly there."

Sotisku stopped midway, abandoning his attempt at small talk. However the frown on his face deepened as he returned to observing the hallway they were navigating. Dimly lit by the light of the sooty oil lamps which hung from the brackets on the stone walls, this was like any other hallway in the house they were residing in and just as spotlessly clean.

'_Who the hell cleans up this entire goddamn place?'_

"What do you know of healing magic?"

The question was so sudden that it took Sotisku completely by surprise.

"Healing magic?" He repeated. "Do you mean like … you just place your hands on a wound and it heals?"

Lao Shin did not answer and Sotisku thought that he saw a gleam of amusement in his sharp eyes.

"Well, I don't think that it is actually possible." He paused, frowning thoughtfully. "Though there is a legend concerning the Suzaku seishi Mitsukake …"

"Mitsukake … was a fool."

"I beg your pardon!" Sotisku was appalled. "He was a great man."

Lao Shin was silent again, his expression unreadable. For some reason Sotisku found this sudden silence irksome.

"It is said that he used his own ki to heal many during the first war." Sotisku continued hotly. "And …"

"And having depleted his own life force in the process, he died a martyr." Lao Shin's voice was harsh. "Hmph."

"But …"

"Quiet." Lao Shin's voice sounded harsher than before. "We are here."

They paused in front of a rickety doorway for a moment as Lao Shin wrenched a lamp from its stand.

"This place used to be the cellar of this house." Lao Shin pushed the door open. "Follow me and watch your step. Some of the stairs are broken."

The narrow shaft of the single lamp cast rather insufficient light of the narrow and steep staircase and Sotisku thought that their descent was rather perilous. However, between the two of them, he was the only one who thought so. Lao Shin glided down the steps with the easy confidence of one who either knew the way or could see in the dark.

"You idolize Mitsukake?"

Sotisku did not appreciate being asked such soul searching questions when he was attempting to negotiate a slippery staircase.

"Yes." His tone was still perhaps a little acidic.

"He did the right thing … the ideal thing, when he healed all those people." For once Sotisku hoped that he could decipher the emotions in Lao Shin's voice. "But the right thing is not always practical …especially if you are in a state of war."

Sotisku stopped. "What …are you trying to say?"

"Figure it out genius."

'_Now wasn't that a nice heart to heart talk.'_ Sotisku thought sarcastically. _'But what __**is**__ he trying to say? At least he admitted that Mitsukake did the right thing. ' _

"Sotisku, I have a problem for you."

'_Oh goody.'_

"Let us consider this hypothetical situation where your country is at war."

'_Oh well, its not__** that**__ hypothetical.'_

"You are in the midst of a crucial battle, whose loss would cost you everything; your country, your freedom … everything."

Sotisku thought he detected a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"Then you find out that somebody …say… your Princess and a common soldier has been wounded and both their wounds are deadly and exactly alike. However, with your skills you could heal only one. Who would you chose?"

In the liquid darkness Sotisku turned pale.

"Answer the question Sotisku." There was a kind of relentless harshness in Lao Shin's voice.

A bitter taste seemed to rise in Sotisku's mouth and the words which, issued from his lips burned his tongue.

"I …I would chose to heal … Princess. Loosing the leader at such a crucial junction of the war … any war … is fatal."

A short mirthless chuckle issued from Lao Shin's lips. "Well at least you are honest."

Sotisku wasn't sure whether to consider his words as a compliment or as an insult.

"Now suppose you could heal not only them but everyone who is wounded in the battlefield but in the process you would die. What would you do then?"

Sotisku's fist curled into a ball. "I…" The words seemed stuck at his throat.

"Yes?" Lao Shin prompted.

At that moment Sotisku hated himself, the halting words which, issued from his mouth and most of all he hated Lao Shin for making him say them.

"I would still choose to heal Princess."

"Indeed?" Sotisku thought that he heard a tinge of amusement in Lao Shin's voice. "And why would you make this choice?"

"I thought it was obvious." Sotisku snapped, turning away as he was unable to suppress the rising tide of bitterness in his voice. "Nobility never wins a war."

Suddenly Lao Shin turned around, his long fingers curling around Sotisku's shoulders in a crushing hold. In the flickering light of the lamp he appeared paler than usual and for an instant Sotisku thought that the amber flecks in his eyes turned a bright, almost fluorescent gold.

"You'll do." There was a strange unreadable smile on the thin lips and the intensity of his words both frightened and surprised Sotisku. Try as he might he was unable to decipher the true meaning of Lao Shin's words.

"Come on, you will find this interesting." Lao Shin did not relinquish his hold on Sotisku as he pulled him forward.

By this time they had reached the bottom of the cellar.

"Hold this." He thrust the lamp at Sotisku.

Grudgingly, Sotisku accepted the said article.

'_All right, I never really expected to understand Lao Shin but this is getting ridiculous.'_

"Don't stand there like a dummy boy, bring the light over here."

Sotisku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _'Yes Master.'_

He shone the light over where Lao Shin was crouched on his haunches looking for something on the dusty floor.

"It is here in the cellars that the true heritage of this betrays itself." Lao Shin seemed to flick something infinitesimally small on the floor and Sotisku could hear the slow dragging sound of a stone door being rolled to a side. "Many people have built and modified the original structure but this part … thankfully has somehow managed to retain some of its original glory."

"Come on, we don't have much time."

'_I know.' _Sotisku frowned hurrying after Lao Shin. _'I know.'_

A potion of the cellar wall had slid to a side revealing a yawning cavity. Lao Shin stood at its mouth and with an imperial gesture indicated Sotisku to enter.

'_It's almost as if he is revealing something scared to me.'_

Sotisku wasn't sure if he was happy, honored or plain freaked out. He had hardly put a foot inside the cavity when he froze, eyes widening. The yellow flame of the lamp he carried cast a flickering light on squat stone columns which rose upwards to meet and hold up a domed ceiling each embossed with a crest that he would not forget in a hurry.

'_The crest of Bastet!'_

"Yes, this place is very impressive." Lao Shin sounded bored. "Now give me the lamp."

Sotisku flushed relinquishing the lamp to Lao Shin. "I am sorry. Its just that, this place … it reminded me of Tur and Fa Sang."

"That is quite possible." Lao Shin applied the flame of the lamp to the torches that hung around the room which burst to life as soon as the flaming tongue touched them. "I already told you that this city was built on the ruins of another, much older structure."

'_Hmm. This means that it is quite possible that once Taasha's people ruled over much of what we now call Hokkan. But why did they …'_ The paintings he had seen on the walls of the temple in Tur flashed across his mind. _'Of course, all those paintings, they were nearly always that of war and we already deduced that Tur had fallen to a vicious invasion. That means …'_

"Sotisku."

Lao Shin's call broke his chain of thoughts. He looked inquiringly at him.

"Tell me if you find this familiar." Lao Shin indicated at something on the ground.

Sotisku moved forward to stand beside Lao Shin. For a while it seemed as if something was drawn on the ground. He squatted on his haunches to get a better look, his fingers wiping to a side the dust which had gathered on the ancient inscriptions.

"This is …" Wide eyed Sotisku turned at Lao Shin. "This is … These runes … They look somewhat like the runes Princess uses when she calls upon a portal."

"It is a portal."

"Eh?"

Lao Shin raised an amused eyebrow.

"I mean how do you know that?"

"Deduction, naturally." Lao Shin shrugged, mouthing the words as if they were the most obvious thing in the world. "If your Princess is able to activate this portal then you can go home."

'_I am curious as to how you deduced this?'_

"And if she or Chulivey is unable to do so, then … Then I guess you will have to entertain your _guests_."

'_Now, isn't that reassuring?' _

"So naturally I will have to get you in shape so that you can entertain your _friends._"

"I don't know why you are automatically assuming that Princess will fail." Sotisku frowned firing up. "We will surprise you yet."

"You already have." Lao Shin turned away.

'_There he goes again.'_

"As I was saying, healing magic…" Lao Shin's tone was business like. "It can be something as simple as putting your hand over a wound and mumbling a few words or something complex involving a lot of runes and a shitload of ki. Are you listening Sotisku?"

"Ah … yes"

"Also remember, the ability to perform healing magic is not a power … it is a skill." Lao Shin half turned at him and Sotisku thought that he detected an oddly calculating gleam in his eyes. "Like every other knowledge, it has to be acquired."

Sotisku's legs stopped of their own accord. "I … I see."

"Good." Lao Shin stopped setting down the lamp on a bracket cut into the wall. "Because what I am about to do is the second variety of healing magic, the one that involves complex runes and a shitload of ki. So watch carefully."

"Wait!" Sotisku frowned, rounding on Lao Shin. "If you knew healing magic why didn't you use it from the onset?"

"I had not thought that you lacked intelligence Sotisku." Lao Shin snapped. "Healing magic cannot produce miracles." He turned his attention to his work at hand. "Believe me. I know."

For a while both of them were silent.

"Forgive me." When Sotisku spoke, his voice was a little strained. "I always thought that healing magic was … potions were so much more tangible you know. It is my … ignorance which cause me to …"

"You talk too much boy." There was something of a laugh in Lao Shin's voice. "Knowledge is one of those things which gets easily misplaced. You just have to rediscover it. Now quit yapping and get down here. I need you do recreate these runes over there."

"Uh?"

"Copy them moron." Lao Shin handed a piece of charcoal to him.

"Okay." Sotisku's smile was rather forced. _'Just when I was beginning to have a weird sort of bonding with him… Oh well …'_

He squatted on his haunches frowning as he tried to recreate the strange wobbly symbols Lao Shin drew with such expert ease.

"Not bad." Lao Shin peered over his shoulder and examined his handiwork. "Only if we were to use these we would succeed in disintegrating their tissues and killing them in a very messy and painful way."

"_**What**_?" Sotisku blinked. "But they look exactly the same."

"No, they don't." Lao Shin shook his head. "They differ ... here and here … and here. Now try again."

Sotisku sighed heavily, picking up the charcoal again. "Very well."

"Good." Lao Shin got up. "Just be more careful as you complete the circle. Meanwhile I will go upstairs and get your friends."

"Okay." Sotisku smiled brightly. _'I am so dead.'_

OoOoOoOoO

"No!"

"I am sorry my Lord." Menesku could not help smiling as he confisticated Hotohori's stones. "But I believe that I won again."

"I _hate_ Weiqi." Hotohori pouted. "Let's have another game."

"Very well my Lord." Menesku emptied the board before expertly arranging the white and black pieces on it.

Hotohori leaned forward, his eyes shining. "This time I will kick your pompous a … behind."

"You are welcome to try my Prince."

Hotohori's eyes narrowed but by the end of the hour he was reduced to his original state. Menesku had broken in on his guard and was ruthlessly pressing forward.

"Well my Lord, what now?" There was a quiver in Menesku's voice. "Do you surrender?"

Hotohori's eyes smoldered. "Never!"

Menesku shrugged noncommittally and continued with demolishing was left of Hotohori's scattered army.

"Gah!" Hotohori's reaction wasn't particularly noble as he found he could maneuver no more. "I hate this game."

Menesku however, remained discreetly silent.

"It is a stupid game."

"Whatever you say my Lord." The ends of Menesku's lips quivered. "But I still won."

"Hmph. I _know._" Hotohori turned away. "It is _still_ a stupid game."

"My Lord."

Startled they turned at the source of the sound.

"Lord Takara." Hotohori smiled, easily slipping into his kind, noble and polite mode. "How are you today?"

"Well." For some reason Takara's smile looked strained, almost melancholy. "There is something which requires your attention my Lord."

Even his voice sounded less than his usually composed self.

If Hotohori was disappointed at his pastime cut short he did not show it.

"Very well." He favored Takara with a regal inclination of his head. "Let us go then."

Takara nodded before turning towards Menesku. "Perhaps you should come too, Menesku."

For some reason Menesku felt a sort of trepidation in his heart. Glancing at the smiling visage of his friend he realized that Hotohori probably shared the nagging sense of fear and unease.

Takara preceded them leading them down the familiar hallways towards the main courtyard. All at once Menesku became aware of an oppressive feeling that seemed to have settled over the palace. People talked in hushed tones and more than once Menesku thought he detected a pitying glance being directed in their direction.

"My Lord." Takara paused before the doorway leading to the open courtyard. "Your father has … returned."

"My father!" Hotohori's eyes lit up. This meant that Lord Hoshimaru was finally back from the peace conference with the Emperor of Kutou with his entire entourage, including the shogun of Konon's armies and Menesku's father Lord Takemaru.

He glanced once in Menesku's direction whose usually stony profile was lit up with a smile.

"This is good news. I will go to him at once." His eyes danced and Menesku understood the hidden meaning in them.

'_You worry for no reason Menesku.'_

Takara's hand shot out, momentarily resting on his shoulders. "Be strong my Prince."

"I dislike riddles Lord Takara." Hotohori's eyes narrowed and Menesku felt something heavy settle around his heart like a leaden armor. "Elucidate."

Takara sighed, gesturing Hotohori to follow him into the sun kissed courtyard.

"I am afraid that we have been betrayed my Lord." Menesku understood that it was with an effort that he kept his voice from shaking. "I …I am sorry."

Hotohori stood still, something of a glazed look in his eyes, mouth pursed into a thin unrelenting line. Makeshift pallets covered with white shrouds lined the courtyard and the soldiers were still bringing in more.

Takara had turned away, unable to face Hotohori anymore. "I am afraid nobody survived."

"Father …" Hotohori's fist curled into a ball and understood that it was with a conscious effort that he curbed the anguish in his voice. He turned towards Takara, his tone sounding harsh and clipped. "How did this happen?"

Menesku moved to stand beside him, his heart squeezing painfully. Something pricked at his eyes but he forced them back. Tears were for the weak of heart and he was not weak. He did not require anybody's sympathy.

But …

'_Father …'_

An immense whirlpool of velvety darkness seemed to envelope him in her warm embrace, soothing away the ache in his heart. It was so peaceful …

'_Wake up Sleeping beauty an' smell the roses.'_

The voice as loud as a clarion call seemed to crack his world of infinite peace. He reacted instinctually, fisted hand moving upwards in a curve before colliding with heavily something fleshy.

'_Ow...OW…__**OWWWW…'**_

The voice was louder this time.

'_For a guy who was in a freaking coma for the last fucking goddamn weeks, he still hits pretty hard.'_

The voice sounded familiar, ruthlessly pulling him out of his comfortable cocoon.

'_He still is pretty weak. Normally he would have broken your nose with that blow.'_

The voice sarcastic and somewhat weak also sounded familiar.

"_Suraco?"_

'_Who the hell asked fer yer opinion, ya freaking idiot asshole bastard of Kuotu.'_

He knew only one man who knew so many colorful expletives and had the ability to use them all in the same sentence.

'_Liang? Am I dreaming?'_

The next voice which invaded the perimeters of his self was even more familiar.

'_Menesku…'_

It was quite clear to him that the owner of the voice was trying his best not to appear anxious.

'_Menesku…'_

The call was louder this time and perhaps more urgent, melting away the last traces of silence which had wrapped itself around him. His eyelids fluttered open and for a while his vision seemed to swim before steadying itself.

"Menesku…" He felt a pressure on his shoulders. "Can you hear me?"

Menesku was vaguely aware of a lot of people crowding around him with really anxious looks on their face. Unwelcome spots of color made themselves known on his pale cheeks and his lips curved into a somewhat strained smile.

"Yes my Lord." His voice sounded a little too unsure for his taste.

"I am glad." He saw Hotohori's eyes soften.

'_Yeah I am glad too.'_ Menesku's eyes reflected his smile. _'Now get rid of my captive audience so that you and I can talk.'_

Hotohori's smile turned sheepish but before he could say anything another voice demanded his attention.

"Yer a freaking asshole, did ya know that?" Liang settled beside Hotohori, anger warring with anxiety in the depths of his amber eyes. "Ya just want to have all the fun yerself! T'would serve ya right if that Shizimi asshole had kicked yer frigid butt all the way to the underworld!"

Menesku blinked, trying not to look bemused.

"Meself was coming ya know." Liang continued sulkily. "If only that fucking skin popping monster hadn't tricked us…"

Liang's words seems to blur out of focus as the events that happened previously returned to him with a jolt.

'_Shizimi …Freya …'_ He looked around. _'I am alive! How did I get here? Most importantly …where is __**here?'**_

For the first time he became aware of his surroundings. They were inside what appeared to look like a dimly lit cellar and he was lying on a cold stone floor. But what surprised him most were the lucidity of his thoughts and the absence of pain from his limbs.

'_Is it supposed to be like this? I was beaten within an inch of my life! Am I supposed to be this …'_

"Menesku, are you okay?"

'_Okay… Yes that's the word. Am I supposed to feel okay?'_ He looked up, bestowing one of his rare smiles on the questioner. "I am fine Lady Lee. And how are you?"

"Really Menesku…" Lee laughed. "I am fine."

"Now, if you have all assured yourself his wellbeing." Menesku heard an unfamiliar voice. "Allow me to examine my patient."

Menesku turned his face towards the source of the sound, gray eyes meeting with sharp amber flecked green orbs.

"I am Lao Shin." Long white fingers closed around his wrist as Lao Shin felt his pulse. "At this moment you are Hokkan, a place known as the Old City."

'_Okay, I am unable to make head or tail of this situation.'_

"Can you sit up?"

Menesku nodded. "Yes." He was determined not to let his confusion shine through. Bracing his palms on the floor he attempted to sit up.

'_Oh shit!'_

He felt a supporting arm under his shoulders, holding him up. Turning around he found himself on the receiving end of another of Hotohori's sheepish smile.

"Of course, you still might feel a bit weak."

Menesku rolled his eyes. _'Now he tells me.'_

With Hotohori's help he sat up, leaning back into a stone column for support, which is when he became aware of the other people in the room.

"Hello Menesku." There was no mistaking Suraco's voice. "I am sorry to see that you are feeling less than your exquisite self."

In Menesku's opinion he did not sound sorry at all.

"I am touched." He could not keep the sarcasm out of his voice. _'And why is __**he**__ here?'_

"We decided to team with them bastards of Kutou so that we could get off the fucking island." Liang grumbled, almost as if he was aware of what Menesku was thinking. "An' we are stuck with 'em since then."

"Don't complain Liang." A red haired boy who sat beside Suraco glowered at Liang. "We are not exactly happy about this either."

"Now look 'ere ya …"

"Oh come on Liang." Lee cut in eager to dispel the thunderclouds that were brewing in the horizon. "Both Menesku and Suraco look great. Lao Shin's trick worked."

"Trick?" The red haired man fired up. "You ignorant woman how dare you call this a trick! **This** O' uninformed Miko of another world is a work of art which I busted my ass to create."

"Ya swore Sotisku! Meself knew ya had it in ya!"

"Why thank you Liang."

"Don't insult Lee." Faraco's presence made itself known.

"And why won't I?" The red haired man whom Liang addressed as Sotisku rounded in on Faraco, blue eyes flashing. "_**I **_am not the one who is trying to impress her you dimwit."

"Why you …"

"Everybody …quiet."

Lao Shin's command wasn't particularly loud but his voice had a certain quality which immediately commanded their attention.

"Now that you have ceased your juvenile behavior could we proceed to the next phase of our original plan of action?" Lao Shin sounded bored. "What do you think Princess?" There was a tinge of sarcasm in his voice which did not escape Menesku's notice.

"This is a portal." A voice, somewhat arrogant and supremely self possessed came to his ears.

"I think we have already established that."

"I know." The owner of the voice moved into the light allowing Menesku to observe her features. "I and Lady Chulivey have both examined the inscription. Both of us _know_ that it is a portal but we are unfamiliar with the runes used. I am not sure if we will able to energize the portal."

It was for the first time that Menesku saw the elusive Princess of Kutou, without the paint, the overly embroidered robes and the glittering jewels that is. Thrice she had crossed their path before and every time it was only Lord Hotohori who had seen her.

'_Except this one time when he was with Liang.'_ He thought grudgingly.

In vain he tried to tally this proud young woman with the ultra feminine fragile Princess in the portraits his spies had so obligingly supplied him. Now he finally understood why Hotohori had deemed Keeah so dangerous.

'_Because like him, she too wears a mask.' _

"Ah General Menesku." Fathomless black eyes stared into his face and he could not understand whether the smile on her lips was genuine or not. "I see that you have recovered. I knew you would bounce back." She turned towards Hotohori and Menesku thought that he sensed a sparkle in her dark orbs. "See, I told you so. Menesku has an irritating habit of bouncing back from the dead."

"I _know_." Menesku was surprised that none of the politeness and polish of manner which automatically crept into Hotohori's voice when he was talking to nobility was present when he addressed Keeah. "But what are you going to do about the portal _Princess_?"

"I am thinking."

"_What?_" Pursing his mouth Hotohori turned towards Chulivey. "Are you thinking too?"

Menesku thought that Chulivey appeared a little pale. "Actually, my Lord, I am. The runes used in those portals are strange. It's almost as if I know the language but I can't understand it." She sighed. "I am sorry my Lord."

"Don't be." Hotohori tried to keep his voice even.

"Hmm. I knew it would be like this from the onset." Lao Shin sounded a little harsh. "Perhaps you should prepare to entertain your unwelcome guests."

"We ain't afraid of no fighting old man." Liang frowned, crossing one arm over another. "Meself gonna toast their ass an' throw their carcass to rabid ducks."

"Hmm." Lao Shin was totally unmoved by violent fate that would befall any who dare trespass in the Old City. "If you say so."

"Well." Chulivey began hesitantly. "If we can't activate that portal why don't we create a portal of our own to transport ourselves out of here? I mean that's how we came here in the first place. I am sure that I could manage to create a portal."

"Yes." Hotohori agreed, beaming. "She is right you know."

'_Exactly.' _Menesku frowned, wondering why they hadn't thought of it in the first place.

"Because, I don't think that we could create a portal here or in any other part of this house." Keeah's voice though calm and quiet seemed to cast a bucket of cold water on the suddenly jubilant spirit which had encompassed them.

"An' how do ya know that?" Liang was the first to recover his voice.

"Commonsense Fang boy." Keeah snapped and then cravenly refused to explain herself as she turned towards Lao Shin. "I am right, am I not?"

Menesku thought that he saw an oddly calculating gleam creep into Lao Shin's eyes for an instant.

"I am afraid that she is right." Lao Shin shrugged. "I had a friend of mine put a few wards around this place which makes creating a _new_ portal inside this place virtually impossible, which is why I wanted you to use a pre-existing portal to get out of here."

"Now yer telling us!" Liang bristled angrily.

Lao Shin chose to ignore that comment, something of a smile playing on his harsh lips. "My friend must be falling out of touch. She had assured me that nobody would be able to sense her wards."

"Your friend is not out of touch. I had sensed nothing." Keeah said with what Menesku considered self destructive truthfulness. "But if were possible to create a portal here then you would not have gone through the trouble of showing us this sanctum of yours. You would have simply asked us to create a portal and get lost. I just wanted to be sure."

"Now you see why I consider her a threat." Hotohori whispered to Menesku, grudging admiration in his voice. "She is crafty."

Menesku nodded, fully able to understand his point.

Liang however was more vocal. "Yer a crafty woman!"

"You should know by now Fang boy, all women are crafty." Keeah smiled. "Some more, some less."

Liang shot her a look of extreme loathing. "Yer just like me sis Mihiru."

Keeah flicked her hair. "I'll take that as a compliment."

A soft chuckle caught their attention. Lao Shin was leaning against a wall, a smile of genuine amusement playing across his features.

"So what do you intend to do now, Princess? You said you can't energize the portal …"

"I said I wasn't _sure_ if I can energize the portal." Keeah cut in. "But it doesn't mean that I am not going to give it try. Even though the runes are unfamiliar, the basic principle should be the same."

"I wish you luck child." The sarcasm was back in his voice.

"Thank you. " Keeah was unfazed.

Moving towards the portal she sat on her haunches beside it, putting both her palm in the middle of the circle. Closing her eye she began to concentrate. Slowly the tips of her fingers began to glow a soft blue which seemed to turn into a liquid blue fire spreading through the runes.

Menesku stiffened. _'That ki …'_

"I know…." Hotohori muttered to him in an under-voice. "Her ki seems awfully familiar to the Black Warrior's doesn't it? I think that's because she uses the same sort of magic as him."

The Princess of Kutou knows elemental magic. And how come his spies never told him anything about it?

'_I'll have to dismiss them for their incompetence.'_

"It's done." Keeah got up and though she appeared a little drained, there was a shadow of a triumphant smile on her face. "And I finally figured out why the runes were so unfamiliar. It is a one-way, open ended portal."

"What?" Chulivey exclaimed. "I thought that such portals were just a theoretical possibility."

"So did I but apparently, I was wrong. " Keeah looked at Hotohori. "Would you care to do the honors my Lord?"

Hotohori's smile was dazzling. "I would not even dream of robbing you of that honor."

"Suit yourself." Keeah shrugged an impish smile on her face. "You're just scared."

"I am _not._"

"Continue your charming conversation at another time." Lao Shin cut in. "I need you to, as you so nicely phrased it Princess, get lost."

"Very well my Lord." Keeah didn't seem to mind this rude interruption. "I want to thank you for …"

"Cut the crap Princess." Lao Shin waved his hand dismissively, interrupting her speech once more. "I hate this emotional crap. You …" He addressed Sotisku beckoning him with an imperious gesture. "Come here."

Sotisku moved forward. Lao Shin muttered something under his breath before thrusting a yellowing parchment into his hands.

"Study this. It might improve your mediocre skills."

For a while Sotisku stared at the parchment. "Thank you." He beamed, as soon as he was able to find his tongue again.

"Whatever. Now get lost." Lao Shin shooed him away. "You have hogged too much of my time already."

Menesku watched him rejoin his friends in the circle of blue light. There were four of them. Suraco, Sotisku, the Princess and another man in a dark blue cloak whose face he could not see. Keeah bowed to Lao Shin once more before turning towards Hotohori.

"Good bye my Lord." She said politely, a little too politely perhaps because Hotohori seemed to stiffen beside him almost as if by a premonition. "And even though I find your intelligence questionable, it was an honor working with you."

She was gone in a whirl of blue light.

"Honored I am sure." Hotohori muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Then his face cleared. "Menesku, I believe it is time for us to go home."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The silvery moonlight crept shyly through the tall serpentine columns, as if unwilling to intrude on the solitude of the woman who sat in front of an elaborately carved ornate mirror.

"Hmm." Her voice was thoughtful as she gazed into the rippling surface of the mirror. "This seems to have passed off rather well. It would seem our old friend has not lost his touch."

A rustle of cloth behind her caused her to turn.

"My lady." A man knelt in front of her, his muddied red cloak pooling around him.

"Memnon." She frowned, waving a hand that caused the faces in the mirror to disappear. "I trust you have a good reason to interrupt my solitude."

"Accept my apologies my Lady." Memnon's voice quivered a little. "But I bear important news."

Her brows crinkled slightly. "Then speak."

"We have located Ryuutoshiki."

"I see. Then you will obey my orders and stay out of sight. Do not let him sense you."

"He is in Konon."

"What?" She sat straight. "Are you sure?"

Memnon nodded. "Yes my Lady. The last time we spotted him, he was a week's distance from Rong Yang."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please review!

Author's note: Anonymous reviewers, please look at my profile page for my replies. Especially you Wallflower, since it was your mail that made me realize that I had procrastinated long enough.


	54. Chapter 43

Standard disclaimers apply.

Epilogue

The windows which lined the little square room gave a rather magnificent view of Nature at her best. Just outside the window the land sloped downwards, wavy and undulating like the cascading tresses of some forest spirit. Little wooden houses usually always closeted in by fields of ripening corn dotted this landscape, almost as if created by the brushstrokes of some capricious artist on a canvas of velvet greenery. A single silver thread cut through the heart of the valley, its shimmering, sparkling waters rushing with indecent glee over the smooth round pebbles which lined the river bed in a somewhat unseemly haste to resume their onerous journey through the White Mountains which surrounded the valley like a crescent moon.

It was a shame really, that neither the brazen sunlight which streamed in through the open windows, nor the flirty mountain air which occasionally danced through the room could induce its sole occupant to look out of the window. He sat cross legged on a cushion by a window, more absorbed in the Weiqi board spread on the low table in front of him than in the beauty which poets struggled for words to describe and artists died to paint.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps however, succeeded in capturing his attention. With a small sigh he abandoned the problematic configuration which was spread before him and turned towards the door. Presently, the door slid open and for a moment a boy, not more than fourteen years old stood framed in the doorway, his dark eyes surveying the room inquisitively.

"Hello." His face broke into a smile when they came to rest on the man. "I had a feeling that it might be you." He started forward. "Have you been waiting for long?"

The tenor of his voice wasn't particularly pleasing, stuck as he was in those twilight years where the shadows of his dying childhood still haunted the footsteps of his approaching manhood.

"Not really." The man's face reflected his smile but only for a second. "And as you can see…" He waved a hand airily over the Weiqi board. "I have contrived to pass my time quite pleasurably."

"Hnn."

It was clear that the boy considered such sedate amusement poor sport.

"So … how have you been?"

"Well, the weather has been behaving implacably." The boy seated himself on the empty cushion on the other end of the low table. "So I think that we can expect a high yield of crops this year. The cattle are also in fine health and dear Miyu-chan has done us the honor of presenting us with five healthy piglets." He paused. "Oh … and Sakura got married."

"Sakura?"

"She is farmer Wang's daughter and is considered as something of a beauty in these parts."

"So…" The man's stern lips quivered a little. "You are nursing a broken heart?"

"Alas." The boy sighed dramatically. "Such are the pains of puberty."

"I see."

For a while both of them were silent and both pairs of eyes turned towards the Weiqi board.

"Why are you so grim?" The boy said abruptly. "You look like somebody has died." The smile had returned to his lips but for some reason it looked different. "Or could it be because somebody has _not_ died?"

The man did not answer immediately.

"Do you remember Rashim?"

"Rashim?" The boy frowned. "I see. So is that a stylized way of saying that you failed … _again_?"

"I was trying to soften the blow."

For a while silence reigned and then the boy started to laugh.

"You audacity never ceases to amuse me."

"I try."

"You know, humility does not become you." The boy had stopped laughing but a smile still quivered around his mouth. "So, what went wrong? I find it amusing that Fa Sang failed to tame such inexperienced warriors."

"As did Ryuutoshiki."

"Ah … him." There was a dismissive snort. "His heart was not in the game. He just went to Fa Sang because he had nothing better to do."

There was a moment of tense silence.

"I see."

"I don't think you do." There was a quiver of laughter in the boy's voice. "You think I allow him a bit too much freedom."

"Don't you?"

"I allow _you_ a lot of freedom as well."

"Yes, you do." The man acknowledged immediately. "And I am _honored_ that you consider me to be so _worthy_ of your _trust_."

"Really." The boy started to laugh again. "Sometimes you can be positively _hilarious_."

The man waited till his laughter died down before he spoke again. His voice sounded grim. "Armuna is gathering her forces."

"Naturally."

"I believe that it was she who sent Kinta to their aid."

"Kinta?" The boy sounded amused. "Armuna is taking no chances I see."

"But even then, he has not been in battle for years. Ryuutoshiki could have easily overpowered him."

"I see. Would _you_ like to point out to him the error of his ways?"

The man's lips quivered. "I am not a fool."

"I thought so." The sliver of amusement had not quite disappeared from the boy's eyes. "Anyway, I am not _too_ disappointed. A win which comes easily cannot be … _savored_."

His eyes alighted on the Weiqi board once more. "So the play did not shape up as expected." Lifting a hand he brushed the pieces aside, clearing the board. "Let us set another board then." With a kind of painstaking deliberation he began to rearrange the pieces on the now clear board. "What we need is a change of strategy and … patience." He surveyed his handiwork for a while. "I may lack a lot of things but I definitely do not lack patience."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, what _do_ you lack?"

The boy glared. "Dumb questions do not deserve an answer."

Before the man could speak a small pebble sailed in through one of the window and rattled over the floor. It was soon got followed by another and then another.

"Oh that must be Shang and the boys." The boy slapped his forehead. "I almost forgot."

"Shang?"

"I was supposed to go fishing with them." The boy got to his feet as another pebble rolled off the wooden floor. "Ignore the fuss. They think that they are being discreet."

The man raised an amused eyebrow. "You are … sneaking out."

"Uhh … yes." The boy moved to the window. Leaning outside in a somewhat conspiratorial manner he signaled somebody to wait, possibly the one who was throwing the pebbles.

"Dare I ask why you are sneaking out?"

"Oh we were supposed to help farmer Wang with the harvesting of his apples today." He grinned. "In comparison I infinitely prefer fishing."

"And leave the poor guy in a lurch."

"I suppose." The boy's eye twinkled. "But to work on a day like this and thereby be a model citizen." He swung one leg over the window clutching a beaten fishing rod. "It just wouldn't be … normal."

OoOoOoOoO

End of Part I

OoOoOoOoO

Keep reading!

Please review!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Here is a teaser from the sequel which I intend to publish soon. I hope that you will like it as much as this one.

_It is true that our country has been protected for centuries by the Miko's wish. However, by releasing Seiryuu Kutou has shown us that a Miko's wish can be broken. If Kutou can undermine the Suzaku no Miko's wish like this then what guarantee is there that they will not similarly undermine the wish made by our miko? We have been the victim of Kutou's aggression before and I now fear that emboldened by the strength to their now released God they will wreak havoc on the nations once more. We cannot allow that to happen. So I think that it is time for us to unite our scattered resources into one solidified whole which, I hope will be more than capable of answering Kutou's foreign policy. If need be then we shall attack Kutou …before they attack us…_

OoOoOoO

Author's note: Dear wallflower, kindly look in my profile page for your review reply


End file.
